Forever
by Danni0204
Summary: **Sequel to Always** Alex, Maggie and Emmi are happy. Everything is perfect, that is, until it isn't. A mysterious stranger begins watching them. Who is she and what does she want? As they struggle with the reason for this mysterious woman's arrival, Maggie is also shocked to discover she has a connection with a runaway. Who is she and will Maggie be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was originally going to wait to post this, but oh well, here it is now. Hope you enjoy.**

 **This picks up about 18 months after 'Always' ended.**

* * *

Alex shivered as she sunk her hands further into her coat pockets. It was a chilly February evening in National City. Alex had just finished her work and she'd called Maggie to tell her she was going to pop into Kara's for a little bit before coming home. It was a short walk from where she'd parked her car to enter Kara's building, but it was enough to turn Alex's nose red, Alex feeling the cold against her cheeks. She walked into the building and got into the elevator, going up to the 4th floor. She rubbed her hands together, then knocked on the door as she let herself in. "Kara?" Alex questioned. Kara didn't turn up at work. Martian Manhunter and the power from some DEO agents were thankfully enough to take down an alien who was targeting people downtown. Kara had called in sick. She could get away with that at Catco but at the DEO, she knew she couldn't, but she needed a day. She still had bad ones. "Hey," Alex took her coat off and hung it up on the hanger by the door. She pulled her beanie from her head, patting her hair down as she hung the beanie up on another hook. "Missed you at work today," Alex rubbed her hands together again, still feeling the cold. "J'onn had to break out Martian Manhunter," Alex told her as she walked over to the couch. Kara was sitting with her legs up, a red blanket keeping her warm as she ate ice-cream from the tub. "Did alright though. We got the perp." Alex gave her sister a smile as she rested her hand on Kara's knee.

"See, you do just fine without me," Kara murmured, offering the ice-cream out to Alex. Alex curled her nose up as she shook her head. Kara got herself another spoonful since Alex refused the offer. "You look cold. You want a hot chocolate?" Kara questioned, leaning forward and putting the ice-cream tub and spoon down on the coffee table.

"No, I'm okay." Alex pulled her sister back as she was about to get up from the couch, Alex seeing she was wearing a navy Metropolis University hoodie that belonged to James.

"You know, I'm okay Alex," Kara told her. Alex titled her head to the side, giving her sister a knowing look. "I just needed a day. Is that alright?" Kara sniffed back, feeling herself welling up.

"Of course it is," Alex spoke softly. It hadn't been that long. Not really. 5 months had passed since the accident. He'd died on impact. Kara had flown him to the nearest hospital, but there was nothing they could do. He was already dead. They'd been going away for a long weekend. Just a little break together. "But it may be a good idea to spend that day with someone," Alex told her. "Me or Maggie. Or Winn or Lena," Alex said. "We're all here for you."

"I know you are," Kara answered. "I just wanted to be alone." Kara looked downwards, playing with her hands.

Alex pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "You want me to go?" Alex questioned. She didn't really want to leave her just yet, but if Kara didn't want her there, then she didn't want to stay. She couldn't push at Kara.

Kara shook her head a little. "You can stay," Kara said. "But, I don't want to talk about it." Kara had talked. She's grieved. She was doing okay for the most part, but she was always going to have bad days.

"We don't have too." Alex told her, Kara giving her a weak smile. It was then that Alex noticed the invitation on the table. She pursed her lips, Kara seeing she'd seen it.

"An art event I was supposed to be going to with Lena," Kara mumbled. "I'm not going to go."

"When it is?" Alex questioned.

"Tomorrow night," Kara answered. "But I just…" Kara shook her head, exhaling sadly. "I don't really feel like it anymore." Kara gave a little shrug, pulling at a loose thread on the blanket.

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "You've still got time to change your mind," Alex said, giving her a little smile. She wasn't going to force Kara into going out and she usually did, it wasn't often she'd cancel plans. "So, Maggie and I are taking Emmi to the aquarium tomorrow if you wanted to come along." Alex smiled softly. She knew Maggie wouldn't mind her inviting Kara on their family day out.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll come." Kara's smile grew larger. Emmi had been a wonderful help for Kara.

"Great. Emmi will be stoked," Alex said, Kara smiling before she exhaled lightly, staring silently at Alex for a moment. "You need a hug?" Alex questioned, and Kara nodded as Alex opened her arms out, Kara leaning down and snuggling comfily against her sister, Alex wrapping her arm around her, holding her in the embrace.

* * *

Alex walked into the house, taking her beanie off and hanging it up on one of the hooks by the door, before putting her coat onto it. She walked up the stairs and stopped outside of Emmi's room. The door was slightly ajar, but Alex pushed on it a little more, it opening to allow her to see inside the room. Emmi still used a night light, and it was shining brightly, Alex looking at the pink starfish for a moment before glancing at the bed. Emmi was laying on her front, her head facing the door, her mouth slightly open as her arm was draped over the side of the bed. She watched her for a moment, a smile on her face. She closed the door a little, making sure to leave it ajar. This was how Emmi liked it. She walked across to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes and leaving them on the floor by the ottoman. "Babe?" Alex questioned as she made her way over to the en-suite, opening the door, seeing Maggie was relaxing in the bath, her head resting against the end of the tub as her eyes were closed.

"Oh hey," Maggie opened her eyes. "How was Kara?"

"Uhm…not that bad," Alex answered, because in reality she wasn't. She'd gone through a much worse stage after James' death, rightly so. "She is going to come to the aquarium with us tomorrow." Alex told her.

"Cool," Maggie answered. "She still sleeping?" Maggie questioned. She knew Alex would have checked on her. Alex always checked on Emmi when she arrived home from work and Emmi was in bed.

"She is." Alex nodded, smiling down at her wife.

"You wanna join me in here?" Maggie questioned, her eyebrows raising.

"Mmm, tempting." Alex teased.

"C'mon, I'll wash your back." Maggie told her.

Alex chucked as she got undressed. "You sure that's all you want to do?" Alex questioned. She was pretty sure she'd know exactly what would happen as soon as she got into the bath.

Maggie just smiled at her as she got in, Maggie parting her legs as Alex sat between them, leaning herself back so her back was against Maggie's front, her head resting against Maggie's shoulder. Right enough, just like Alex had suspected, Maggie's hands found their way onto her stomach, rubbing her barely there bump. "How is the little Jellybean?" Jellybean was a nickname that Emmi had given the baby and it wasn't long before everyone was referring to the baby as Jellybean. She'd come up with it because she'd said it looked like a jellybean in the first scan picture. It took Alex three tries before she got pregnant, but now that she was, they were very excited at becoming parents again.

"Fine." Alex answered.

"Mmm that's good," Maggie smiled, rubbing her stomach gently. "And how are you feeling?" Maggie questioned. Alex was pretty sick in her first trimester but now she was into the second, things seemed to have settled. "You are 15 weeks and 3 days, right, so you should be easing up on the sickness." Maggie said.

Alex gave a little chuckle at Maggie saying how far along she was, exactly to the day. "Yeah I feel great." Alex put her hands on top of Maggie's.

"Good," Maggie softly kissed Alex's neck. "I hated it when you were sick."

"Well it was no picnic for me either," Alex told her. "But the worst seems to be over," Alex was thankful for that. She still couldn't go near ice-cream, but apart from that she was fine with eating. "We are going to have a nice family day out tomorrow," Alex smiled. Emmi loved the aquarium and it had been a while since she'd got to go, so she was super excited already. Alex couldn't wait to tell her that Auntie Kara was coming too, it would make the day even better for her. "And," Alex put her hands on the side of the tub, pulling herself up as she turned her head to look at Maggie. "I'm feeling uhm….up to…." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," Maggie felt a grin forming as she displayed those dimples. "Is that so?"

"Mmm," Alex nodded, giving her wife a smile. She'd been a bit on and off with feeling up to being intimate lately. "If you wanted too."

"Yeah, I uh, I suppose….if I had too." Maggie joked before they shared a kiss.

"But not here." Alex said, pulling back from the kiss.

"No," Maggie agreed. "But, later. I'm quite enjoying this right now." Maggie gestured for Alex to lay back again. Alex did as was requested, laying back on her wife, Maggie's hands immediately finding her stomach again as they lay together in the bath.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Emmi were waiting outside the aquarium for Kara. "Is she really coming?" Emmi wondered, looking around to Alex as she was looking at her watch.

"Yes. She probably just got held up." Alex told her. Emmi frowned.

"I want to go see the fish," Emmi folded her arms across her chest rather impatiently. "And the stingrays and manatees and penguins." Emmi sighed.

"They're not going anywhere." Maggie told her.

"I know but its been ages since we've been here," Emmi frowned as Maggie rubbed the top of her head. "Like it was last year." Emmi widened her eyes.

"Well its only February, darling." Alex said.

Emmi was about to reply to Alex, but then she spotted Kara. "Auntie K." Emmi grinned Kara approached them. She ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey kid," Kara returned the hug, Emmi then taking Kara's hand as they walked back over to Alex and Maggie. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"That's okay," Maggie answered. "This one was getting a little impatient though."

"I'm sorry, Emmi." Kara told her.

"That's okay," Emmi looked up to her. "We are here now and there's still time before the penguin parade." Emmi said, pulling Kara into the aquarium, Alex and Maggie walking in behind them. Alex and Maggie walked over to the ticket counter as Emmi dragged Kara over to the tropical fish tank. Alex watched them for a moment, smiling as Kara was laughing at something Emmi was saying.

"She doesn't even realise how much she is helping her." Maggie said, also looking to the scene between auntie and niece. Emmi was just being herself. She didn't even need to try, but Maggie could see Kara's eyes lightening up whenever she was around Emmi.

"Nope. She doesn't." Alex answered.

"And I think this one is also something good for Kara," Maggie put her hand onto Alex's stomach, over her winter coat. "Something for her to look forward too. To focus on."

"Yeah," Alex pursed her lips. "She keeps buying loads of stuff."

"Seriously?" Maggie questioned. "We've hardly bought anything yet." Maggie noted. They wanted to make a start, but Alex usually didn't feel up to it, but now she was better and back to feeling herself, they could probably make a start.

"Well we probably wont need to get much at the rate Kara has been buying," Alex told her wife, chuckling lightly. "And I can guarantee my Mum would be the same."

"Oh well, spoilt little Jellybean and you're not even here yet." Maggie spoke softly as she once again rubbed Alex's stomach.

"Hmm not spoilt," Alex shook her head. "Just lucky." Alex smiled, and Maggie gave a little nod as they stepped forward to buy the tickets, so they could go into the aquarium.

* * *

She was cold. It wasn't as cold as it was where she'd come from, but she was still cold. She hugged her arms around herself as she walked into the petrol station. She'd been walking for a while. She was starving, she was parched, and her feet were aching. She glanced around the shop and reached her hand into her pocket. She had $5 dollars left. She'd spend most of her money on a bus, getting her as close as she could get, but it wasn't enough. She grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge, a bag of Cheetos, peanut butter M&M's and a chicken salad sandwich. She knew she didn't have near enough money to pay for everything. She looked around again, sighing lightly. She took her backpack off and put the items into it, then she put her hood up on her hoodie, making her way towards the door. "Hey, excuse me." She picked up her pace, running out of the door as she heard the cashier yelling at her. She ran as fast as she could, the years she'd spend running track at school paying off, because she quickly put a great distance between her and the cashier, running along the road. She ran, and she ran, and she ran, until she got a stitch. She looked behind her before she stopped, her hand going onto her stomach as she regulated her breathing. She walked a little further into the grassy patch at the side of the road, making sure to stay away from traffic. She threw her bag down and took a seat, the grass was wet, but she was beyond caring. She opened up her bag, and took out the mountain dew, taking a long drink. She took the sandwich out next and started eating, making a note of how often the cars and trucks went passed. She'd need to hitchhike again. She sighed lightly as she looked to the side. She could see a sign in the distance. She squinted and could just make out what it said.

National City 145

She exhaled lightly before talking out loud to herself. "You are getting close."

* * *

 **Hope you like the opener.**

 **Thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex, Maggie, Kara and Emmi had spent some time at the aquarium, and were now at the restaurant, getting some lunch. Emmi was doing the puzzles that had come on the children's menu, Kara sitting next to her, the orange crayon in her hand as she coloured the fish that was at the top of the menu. "You want me to go get you a kid's menu of your own?" Maggie teased her sister-in-law. Kara looked up at her briefly before going back to colouring the fish.

"No, I'm fine sharing with Emmi." Kara answered, and Maggie chuckled before taking a drink of her water.

"She just gets to colour the fish," Emmi said, her eyes staying on the maze she was doing, trying to find her way to the treasure chest. "I'm doing the puzzles."

"Ah well it's nice you are sharing." Alex said, Emmi nodding as she used the yellow crayon, smiling as she reached the treasure chest.

"Are we going to see the fish again after lunch?" Emmi wondered. She was really enjoying her day so far and wanted it to continue.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "I thought you wanted to go swim with the sharks."

Emmi's head quickly shot up to look at Maggie. "Mama, no," Emmi shook her head. "Why would you think that?" Emmi sounded terrified at the thought.

"She told us, right?" Maggie said, looking to Alex, who nodded.

"Yeah, that's why you wanted to come here," Alex kept the joke going. "We book it for 2pm."

"Mum," Emmi shook her head again. "No. I didn't. I really don't want too."

"They're just teasing you," Kara ran her hand through Emmi's hair. "You are not really going to swim with sharks."

Emmi gave a sigh of relief. "Phew," Emmi smiled at Kara before she looked to her parents, clearly still unimpressed with their teasing. "Mama can do it." Emmi said.

"Oh, just me?" Maggie pouted, faking sadness. "Why not Mummy too?"

"Mummy is having Jellybean," Emmi said, like Maggie didn't know. "She can't go in with the sharks, silly."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry," Maggie bit her lip. "Well, maybe no one swims with the sharks then?" Maggie suggested.

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Maybe with dolphins or just like the cool fish," Emmi suggested. "That would be fun, but not with sharks."

"Yeah, I agree, Em," Kara said. "Like when we were in Hawaii. Remember we went snorkeling?" Kara questioned. Kara and James had joined Alex, Maggie and Emmi on a holiday to Hawaii the previous April.

"Yeah," Emmi sounded excited at remembering the holiday. "Uncle J got stung by a jellyfish." Emmi gave a little giggle.

"Yeah." Kara smiled weakly, remembering the scene. They were coming out of the water after having been snorkeling and James let out a rather loud profanity before he started hoping around, his left leg bent sideways, as he held his foot.

"He said a very bad word," Emmi noted. "He said -"

"Emmi Danvers," Alex pointed her finger out to Emmi, her head titling slightly as her eyes widened. Emmi pursed her lips, stopping herself from repeating the word James had used. "Thank you."

"Was so much fun in Hawaii," Emmi sighed lightly, still thinking about her holiday. "Can we go back soon?"

"Maybe after Jellybean is here," Maggie answered. "We can have a nice family holiday then, yeah?"

"Okay," Emmi smiled. "And Auntie K and Grandma?" Emmi hoped they could come along too.

"Yes, of course. If they want to come." Alex answered and Emmi grinned, excited at the prospect of another family holiday.

* * *

The girl was standing at the edge of the road, holding her thumb out. The car went right passed her. She sighed lightly before she rubbed her hands together for a moment, trying to keep warm. She could see her breath it was that cold. She saw the truck approaching as she held her thumb out again, smiling gladly as it stopped. She opened the door and climbed in. "Where you headed?" The trucker asked as she put her backpack on the floor before she belted up.

"As near to National City as you can get me." She responded.

"I'll get you there." He told her. He glanced at her for a moment, before looking back to the road. "What's bringing you to National City?" The man asked. They were going to be in the truck together for a while, so he figured he'd try to make some conversation.

"I'm looking for someone." She answered vaguely.

"Right. I'm Big Dave," Dave pointed to the licence plate like sign on the dashboard. "You got a name?"

"Ava." Ava answered, her hands still felling cold. She put them into the pocket on her hoodie, clasping them together.

"So, where have you ran away from?" Dave asked. Ava stayed silent for a moment before she looked around to him.

"Nebraska." Ava pursed her lips.

Dave widened his eyes. "You've came pretty far then." Dave said. When he saw Ava wasn't about to reply, he spoke again. "Don't worry it's none of my business what's going on with you," Dave told her. "You are not the first runaway I've picked up and won't be the last," Dave explained. "You got some place to be once you get to National City?"

"Yeah," Ava answered. "I have someone." It wasn't technically a lie. She did know of someone in National City, she just didn't know her.

"Well that's good," Dave told her. "I've got a daughter about your age, I'd expect. Would hate to think of her out there all on her own," Dave said. "Your parents are probably worried about you though."

"Yeah well, my Mum is dead, and my Dad kicked me out, so…" Ava raised her eyebrows. "Can we put the radio on?" Ava didn't even wait for an answer. She pulled her hand out from the hoodie pocket and switched it on, her hand quickly going back in the pocket.

"Sure, but it has to be country," Dave told her, switching the station. Ava rolled her eyes before she looked out the window, but there wasn't really anything to see. It was just a long straight road they were travelling on, seemingly in the middle of nowhere right now. "Country not your thing?"

"It's okay." Ava shrugged, before she gave a yawn. She was tired. She hadn't really had that much sleep since she'd left Nebraska. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes for a moment.

"And I'm sorry about your Mum." Dave told her.

"It was a long time ago," Ava shrugged. "I mean, if she was still here I would definitely not be in this situation right now, but I guess everything happens for a reason." Ava murmured.

"So we are led to believe." Dave told her, his eyes staying out on the road, driving towards National City.

* * *

Maggie finished the story before she closed the book, putting it down on Emmi's bedside table. "Goodnight Mama," Emmi said sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too sweet girl," Maggie placed a soft kiss on Emmi's forehead. Emmi smiled at her before she leaned forward and picked up the photo frame that was on her bedside table. The photo of her with her Ma and Pa in it. She kissed her Ma then her Pa, before putting it back down, looking back to Maggie. Maggie smiled down at her. Emmi kissed the picture of her birth parents every night. "Goodnight." Maggie murmured, giving her another kiss. She switched on Emmi's night light before she stood up and walked across the room. She looked back around to Emmi, who'd already closed her eyes to sleep. She switched off the main light and walked out the bedroom, closing the door just more than halfway. She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, seeing Alex was trying up the trash bag. "I can take that out if you want."

Alex looked up at her, her head shaking. "I can do it," Alex told her. "It's just taking a bag outside."

"I know," Maggie told her. "I just don't want you doing too much."

"Maggie," Alex exhaled. "I'm not an invalid. I can carry a bag to the bin outside."

"Sorry," Maggie apologised. She was trying to look out for Alex. It was only a couple of weeks ago she struggled to get out of bed some mornings she was so sick. "Uhm, well you take the trash out then we'll watch some Netflix or something."

"Okay," Alex picked up the bag and walked out of the kitchen, going to the front door. She grabbed a pair of sneakers from the shoe rack and put them on before heading outside, gasping as the cold air hit her. She had sweats and a hoodie on, but it wasn't enough clothing to be out in the cold. She walked to the garage, to where the wheelie bin was sitting outside it. She put the trash bag into it then wheeled it down to the bottom of the driveway. She turned around and was about to walk back up into the house when she heard what sounded like a twig snap. She turned back around, although she wasn't really sure why. It would probably just have been a bird in a tree, but something must have told her to look back around. She looked across the road and thought she could make out a shadow of someone between the two houses. She shook her head. It was probably just one of her neighbours getting their bin ready to take out. She shivered as the cold wind picked up. She ran up the driveway and back into the house, kicking the sneakers off and putting them back on the shoe rack. She locked the door, as they were in for the night and she was pretty sure they'd get no visitors. She walked into the living room, seeing Maggie was putting another log into the log burner.

"So," Maggie and Alex both sat down on the couch. "There's something called The Sinner. Sounds pretty interesting. We can give that a go, if you want."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I think I looked at that the other night when you were working late," Alex told her. "Was supposed to tell you about it, but clearly I forgot." Alex murmured.

"Aww baby brain, huh?" Maggie teased, her hand finding Alex's tiny bump and resting there. "I can't wait till you get fat."

"Hey." Alex slapped her wife, Maggie chuckling as she was going into Netflix to play the first episode.

"Sorry, I mean get more pregnant. Start showing. Get a nice bump," Maggie corrected herself, her hand still rubbing Alex's stomach. Alex figured Maggie did this so much as a way to try to feel closer to the baby. Biologically the child was Alex's and she was the one carrying, so she figured that Maggie was just trying to make a connection. "And we should find out what this little Jellybean is when we get our next scan." Maggie suggested.

"Uh," Alex wasn't sure she wanted to know but Maggie clearly did. "Maybe. Don't you want to be surprised when I give birth?" Alex questioned.

"Well…" Maggie shrugged. "I just think it'll be nice to know," Maggie answered. "And that way we only need to look at one set of names." Maggie said.

"Okay but the names we've both said are our favourites right now are unisex, so..." Alex looked around to Maggie as she twisted her lip.

"I guess," Maggie murmured. At the moment, Maggie liked Peyton and Riley, and Alex was a fan of Finley. Alex had also suggested they call the baby Sawyer, but Maggie didn't seem sure on that idea. "Well, I guess I've still time to get you to come around to finding out." Maggie nudged Alex's shoulder. It was a few weeks till their next scan, so it wasn't like they needed to decide right this minute.

"Hmm." Alex murmured as she lightly shook her head.

"Well, we'll see what happens." Maggie said, before she hit play on the remote and snuggled into her wife, her hand still on her belly and Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie as they started to watch the first episode.

* * *

Ava wasn't really sure what she'd thought she'd do once she got to National City. All she had was her name and the fact that she was a cop. She'd spent a few hours just walking around. She spent a lot of that time in the warmth of the mall but then after passing the security guard one to many time, he for whatever reason got suspicious of her and asked her to leave. She then decided to try to find her. She'd managed to find National City Police Headquarters relatively quickly. She took a deep breath before walking in, heading to the woman on the desk. "Yes?" The woman said, not even looking up at her.

"Uhm." Ava put her hands into her hoodie pocket as she looked downwards slightly.

"Do you need to report a crime?" The woman asked.

"No," Ava shook her head.

"Then what do you want?" The woman spoke sharply.

"Uhm, I'm looking for someone." Ava answered, biting her bottom lip, once again looking downwards.

The woman looked at her for a moment. She stood up from her seat and disappeared briefly, coming back with a missing persons report. "Fill this out." The woman said bluntly, as she passed it through the window to her.

Ava looked down to it then back up at the woman, slightly confused by her attitude. Granted it was late and she'd probably worked a long day, but there were ways to speak to people. "No, sorry. No one is missing," Ava said, realising she should have been more specific to start with. "A police officer. She works for NCPD."

"What do you want her for?" The woman wondered.

"I….It's uhm," Ava sighed. "I want to speak to her."

"Does she have a name?" The woman asked.

"Margarita Rodas." Ava told her. The woman looked to her computer and typed something in.

"There's nothing coming up," The woman said. "Do you know her badge number or what Precinct she works at?" The woman questioned her, needing more information.

"Uh, no," Ava shook her head. "I just thought you'd know. This is NCPD, right?"

"Yes, but there's more than one Precinct. It's a big city." The woman told her. Ava sighed lightly. What the hell did she do now.

"Maybe you could ask another officer?" Ava suggested.

The woman sighed. She didn't really have time for this and was about to say that but then she saw an officer walking passed Ava. "Officer Reynolds," The woman said. "This young lady is looking for an officer Rodas."

"Rodas," Reynolds shook her head. "You got the Precinct?"

"She doesn't know." The woman shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know a Rodas." Reynolds walked away.

"So you can't help?" Ava questioned.

"I mean, I can have another look. Talk to more officers but it's not going to be tonight. You can come back tomorrow." The woman told her.

Ava sighed before she gave a little nod. "Okay. Thanks." Ava murmured before she turned and walked out of the building, shivering as the cold night air hit her. She rubbed her stomach and exhaled. She was hungry. She knew she needed to eat something. She still had her 5 dollars left. She knew she'd not get much but it would be something. She walked along the sidewalk and quickly found a 7/11. She got a hotdog with ketchup and a mountain dew. She left the shop, hoping that she'd more successful in finding her tomorrow because she'd just spent all her money. She wolfed down the hotdog and drank most of the mountain dew in one gulp. She took her backpack off and threw it down onto sidewalk. She leaned herself against the wall of the street, not knowing what to do with herself. She slid down to the ground, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself as she rested her head down. She looked up upon hearing the sounds of some coins falling. She glanced at the money before looking to the side, seeing a woman walking away. She looked back to the money before feeling a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie dropped Emmi off at school, before she drove herself to work. She walked into the Precinct and down to the offices, but before she could even take a seat at her desk, Johnson called on her. "Sawyer."

Maggie looked around. "I've been Mrs Danvers for a year and a half now."

"You got married?" Johnson faked surprise. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't at the wedding," Johnson remarked. Maggie sighed lightly. She was about to ask what he wanted, but he spoke again. "Your buddies at the DEO might want to take a look at this." Johnson handed out a file for her.

Maggie opened it and scanned over it, her eyes moving quickly. "What? No, how can she. She's not eligible for parole." Maggie looked back up to Johnson.

"Hey, I didn't write it," Johnson held his hands out in front of him. "Her lawyer is pushing for retrial. Obviously wants to help get her out."

"Lillian Luthor will get out over my dead body." Maggie sounded angry. She wasn't going to let this happen. If Lillian got out, Cadmus would have power again. She'd recruit people quickly and easily, she'd get Henshaw and Jeremiah out of the DEO prison.

"Oh careful, Sawyer," Johnson said. "That's not something you want to say. There's a chance the appeal will happen. She'll get parole and Cadmus will be back to their terroristic ways."

"That's exactly why it shouldn't happen," Maggie retorted. "Honestly, sometimes I just…" Maggie shook her head, not bothering to finish the sentence.

"Just thought I'd let you know," Johnson said, taking the file back from Maggie. "Might get to have a little family reunion with your crazy enhanced meta father-in-law." Johnson gave a little chuckle before he walked away. Maggie sighed lightly, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"I can't stand him either," Maggie looked around as she heard the voice. It was Samuel Cooper. Maggie liked working with him. "I'm going to go check out a reported break-in if you want to accompany me."

"Sure," Maggie would do anything to get away from Johnson for a while. "This is science division?"

"Eh," Cooper shrugged as they walked out of the building. "Maybe it's an alien intruder," Copper said, deadpan and Maggie chuckled as they walked over to the police car. "You can drive." Cooper threw her the keys. Maggie got into the driver's side, Cooper the passenger's.

"So, where am I driving too?" Maggie wondered, turning on the ignition.

"Oh, Arlington." Cooper answered. Maggie glanced around at him. It was a pretty dodgy end of town.

"So that's why you wanted the company." Maggie murmured, driving out of the parking lot and taking a left.

"No, I just…you are a great detective, Maggie," Cooper always called Maggie by her first name. He really admired her and looked up to her as an officer, and he thought she was beautiful. In fact, if she wasn't a married lesbian, he probably would have asked her out. "And besides, safety in numbers, right?" Maggie didn't respond. She just gave a little chuckle as she continued to drive out to Arlington.

* * *

Alex yawned as she waited outside of Emmi's elementary school. She'd started work rather early and was glad to be finished for the day. She was getting tired quicker these days. She mostly did lab work right now, but she had gone out on a mission that morning, although she daren't tell Maggie, given that she had ended up on Slavers Moon. Maggie would freak out at her if she knew she'd taken her pregnant self to another planet, then she'd freak out even more at J'onn for allowing it. "Alex," Alex turned her head to the side as she heard her name being called. "How's it going?" Kaley asked. Kaley was Summer's mother and Emmi and Summer were good friends.

"Yeah, good. How are you?" Alex questioned, holding back a yawn. She didn't want to look rude yawning as she started a conversation with Kaley.

"Oh can't complain," Kaley answered, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pink envelope, handing it out to Alex. "Invitation to Summer's birthday party for Emmi," Kaley said. "If I'd given them to Summer to give out no-one would have got them," Kaley gave a little chuckle. "I was going to give it to your wife this morning, but she was in such a rush, so I didn't want to stop her."

"Ah Maggie's not got the morning routine down as much as I have," Alex said. "She's not a morning person and Emmi is definitely not a morning person," Alex gave a little laugh as she thought about the pair of them, being all grumpy on early starts. "She was probably running late for work." Alex was already at work before Maggie and Emmi were awake. Alex had made Emmi's packed lunch before she went to work, hoping to give her wife a little help, but it seemed like she still managed to make herself late.

"Well anyways, I didn't want to stop her, so thought I'd bring it at the end of the day." Kaley said.

"Well thanks, I'll get Emmi's reply to you soon." Alex told her.

Kaley smiled at her before looking around as their girls came running out of the school. "Mum," Emmi leapt up as Alex caught her, giving her a hug. "I missed you this morning." Emmi sulked as Alex put her down.

"Yeah, I had work early today." Alex's yawn finally got out.

"Mama make chocolate pancakes for breakfast." Emmi grinned, clearly delighted at the fact she got pancakes that morning.

"Pancakes on a school day?" Alex gasped. "Well that is lucky," Alex noted. "No wondered Mama was running late." Alex mumbled as she ran her through Emmi's ponytail.

"Can Summer come over to play?" Emmi asked, both Emmi and Summer looking up to their Mum's as they batted their eyelashes. Alex glanced at Summer for a moment. She had a face that always made it look like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. She had blonde curls and the biggest, bluest eyes Alex had ever seen.

"Not today," Alex shook her head. "We've got some errands to run." Emmi pouted. She hated running errands. It was always so boring for her.

"And you have the dentist anyways, hun." Kaley said, looking to her daughter, who frowned, clearly not liking the sound of going to the dentist.

"Well we'll get away. Thank you for Emmi's invitation." Alex said, taking Emmi's hand. Emmi said bye to her friend before she walked off with her mother, Kaley and Summer walking in the opposite direction.

"What invitation?" Emmi gave a little skip as they crossed the road.

"For Summer's birthday party." Alex answered, handing the envelope down to Emmi.

"Oh yes," Emmi sounded excited. "She was telling me. We are going to go to Bounce. It's going to be so much fun," Bounce was a place downtown that has lots of trampolines and some ball pools that you could jump into. "Mum, can we watch a movie after errands?" Emmi questioned.

"Do you have homework?" Alex asked, before looking behind her. She felt like there was someone there.

"Yes," Emmi frowned. She didn't like it when she got homework. "I've got a math sheet and spelling and a writing practice sheet."

"Well after you've done your homework, you can watch a movie." Alex told her. She unlocked the car and opened the back door, Emmi climbing up into her seat. She closed the door and looked around again, intuition telling her something wasn't right. There were still plenty parents around the school collecting their kids, parents and kids walking away from the school, but she couldn't see anything else. She shook her head, telling herself to stop being paranoid. She got into the car and put the key in the ignition.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" Emmi asked.

Alex sighed lightly. She was glad that for the moment Emmi seemed to be over her Trolls and Finding Nemo phase, but now it seemed like she was obsessed with The Little Mermaid. "Sure sweetie. Whatever you want." Alex answered as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed for town, so she could get a few things done before she headed home.

* * *

Emmi was sitting at the table in the dining area of the large kitchen. Its where she always sat to do her homework. She'd done the spelling and writing homework quickly. She'd been writing before she even started school, so that was never a problem for her, but she took a little longer at the math. Alex watched her as she made herself a coffee. Emmi was counting out on her fingers before writing answers down. "Hello." Alex heard Kara's voice.

"In the kitchen," Alex shouted out to her sister. "Hey, just in time to check Emmi's math homework." Alex joked as she grabbed a second mug and coffee pod, going to make a coffee for her sister.

"I know math wasn't your strongest subject but I'm pretty sure you can do it at 1st Grade level." Kara said, taking a seat next to Emmi, rubbing the top of her head as she did so.

"You'd think so, huh," Alex mumbled, turning back around and getting the coffees. She walked over to the table and placed the coffees down, then walked back into the kitchen area and over to the fridge, grabbing the coffee creamer for Kara. "You want a juice box, Emmi?"

"Yes please," Emmi answered. Alex grabbed a juice box for her and walked back over to the table. "I'm done with my homework. Can I go watch The Little Mermaid now?"

"Yes." Alex answered, making a note to remember to check her homework later. She handed Emmi the juice box, the girl taking it in her hand then running from the room.

"So, you are drinking a coffee." Kara noted, taking the creamer from her sister.

"Yeah. I am. Well done," Alex said as she picked up the mug and took a drink as Kara tilted her head to the side. "Don't look at me like that. That's what Maggie does," Alex told her. "One cup is fine," Alex assured her. "So, did you go to the art show with Lena last night?" Alex questioned.

"I did," Kara answered. "The art stuff was pretty boring to be honest, but it was nice to hang out with Lena," Kara smiled lightly before she took a drink of her coffee. "Went out to a bar for a couple of drinks after the event. It was good until a couple of guys came over and started talking to us." Kara pursed her lips, looking downwards as she played with her hands.

"It's okay to talk to people, Kara." Alex told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Kara shook her head. "It felt like I was cheating on James and it was only talking to a guy for a little bit," Kara exhaled lightly, looking back across to her sister. "Losing James, and Mon-El breaking my heart before that and then the disastrous relationships I had before that," Kara trailed off. "I….I think I'm done with this. I eh….I'm Auntie K or I'm Supergirl." Kara told her sister.

"Well It's only been 5 months," Alex told her. "It's not like anyone is expecting you to move on yet." Alex said. She knew Kara was nowhere near ready to move on.

"No, I don't just mean right now. I mean, like, ever. I don't want to…" Kara bit her lip as she stopped talking.

"Well maybe you'll think differently one day." Alex spoke softly, giving her sister another smile.

"Maybe only if Justin Timberlake came knocking." Kara replied, her hands hugging her coffee mug.

Alex stifled a laugh. "Pretty sure he is married."

"Well yeah but I'm sure we could work something out." Kara murmured, Alex laughing again.

"So, you want to stay for dinner?" Alex questioned as she picked up her coffee mug and took a drink.

"Uhm, yeah that'd be cool." Kara was thankful for the offer. Sometimes, it was harder to go back to an empty loft that others.

"Great," Alex glanced at her watched. There was some time before she'd need to make a start to dinner. "Well, I guess we can join Emmi in watching The Little Mermaid." Alex raised her eyebrows and Kara chuckled as she stood up.

"You love it," Kara said before she made her way through to the living room as she started singing 'Under the Sea'. Alex mumbled something incoherently as she followed behind Kara to go sit with Emmi and watch the movie.

* * *

Maggie and Cooper had worked together for the rest of the day. Cooper had taken over the driving at one point and had just pulled up into a parking space by the side of the road. Maggie looked over to him with a puzzled expression, wondering why he'd stopped. "Snacks for the office." Cooper told her as he got out of the car, and Maggie did the same.

"Ah are you for real?" Maggie questioned seeing they were outside a Krispy Kreme.

"Doughnuts are the bomb." Cooper grinned.

"Such a cliché," Maggie shook her head as she followed him into the shop. Between the two of them they picked out 12, Cooper paying for the box. They walked back out and over to the car, Cooper handing the box to Maggie. She opened the passenger side door before they heard the shouting. She put the box down into the car, glancing at Cooper as they closed the doors, not getting in. "Stop her. She stole from me," They heard the shouting again, seeing the girl running across the sidewalk on the other side of the street. "Stop the thief." Cooper ran across the road, dodging a car who angrily beeped his horn. He chased after her, but she was really fast. Maggie watched as he ran around the corner before she crossed the road herself, walking up to the man.

"Sir," Maggie grabbed her badge from her pocket. "Detective Danvers, NCPD," Maggie said. "You care to give me a statement."

"I really should get back to my store. Probably left it even more open to shoplifters huh?" The man huffed.

"Well, if you want to press charges we will need a statement." Maggie told him.

"I can only do that if your partner catches her." The man threw one arm out to the side, angrily.

"Did she steal much?" Maggie questioned.

"Uhm," The man scratched the back of his head. "Bottle of mountain dew. Bag of Cheetos. She was at the pharmacy aisle as well, so God knows what she's got." The man sounded angry.

"Your store have CCTV?" Maggie questioned, and the man nodded. Maggie pointed down the street, as if he was to lead the way. He walked back down to the end of the block, Maggie following him into the store. He brought her round to the back of the counter, showing her the TV monitor. "You got a description? Just in case Cooper isn't lucky." The TV monitor was very grainy. Maggie couldn't make much out and she rewound the footage, before pausing it.

"Uhm," The man rubbed the back of his head again. "I dunno. She was pretty short. 5'2, maybe 5'3," He shrugged. "She had an oversized green hoodie on. Her hood was up so I couldn't see her hair colour. Didn't get a close enough look to see her eyes either," He told her. "Uh….black tight jeans, black vans or converse…I'm not sure, one of those I think. She had a backpack on. It was grey with black spots. Had a logo on it. Vans I think." He shrugged again.

"She got away," Copper walked into the shop, a little out of breath. "Sorry mate. She was fast."

"Ah well thanks for trying anyways." The man said.

"If you want we can take the footage from the CCTV," Cooper said, glancing over to Maggie who was still looking at it. "She might be a known offender. A reported runaway." Copper told him.

"Probably not worth it but thanks for your time." He said.

"Well if you change your mind," Cooper gave him a card as Maggie walked out from behind the counter, her and Cooper walking out of the shop. "See, that was totally worth stopping for doughnuts, wasn't it?"

"How so?" Maggie questioned. "You let her get away." Maggie said, opening the door to the car, Cooper walking around and getting in the other side.

"Fair enough. But at least we got doughnuts." Cooper gave her a grin before turning the keys in the ignition and heading off in the direction of the Precinct.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Always appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie pulled the car up into the driveway, parking it up beside Alex's car. She reached for the doughnut she'd wrapped up in a napkin and got out of the car. She looked down the driveway, seeing a tall, dark haired woman was standing there. "Can I help you?" The woman stared at her for a moment before she walked away quickly. Maggie exhaled lightly, thinking that was a little weird, as she walked up into the house. She put her coat up onto the hook then locked the door and walked down to the living room, finding Alex laying across the couch, her eyes closed as the blue and grey check blanket was half on her, half fallen onto the floor. She put the doughnut onto the coffee table then leaned down in front of the couch. "Alex," Maggie lightly nudged her shoulder. "Sweetie."

"Mmm," Alex stretched her arms out before she rubbed her eyes, sitting herself up. "If I woke you up you'd kill me." Alex murmured as she rearranged the blanket around herself, Maggie siting down next to her.

"Not going to deny that," Maggie murmured. "But you know, you were taking up the whole of the couch." Maggie noted, her lips curling into a grin.

"There are two arm chairs and a foot rest that you could have sat your little self on." Alex replied, before she leaned her head onto her wife's shoulder, Maggie wrapping her arm around Alex, gently rubbing at her upper arm.

"But then I wouldn't get to sit next to my gorgeous Mrs," Maggie told her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You want to go be bed?"

"No, I just needed 5 minutes," Alex yawned. "You are going to get your dinner and we are going to watch more of The Sinner," Alex said, reminding Maggie of the plans they had for when she got home from work. "What's that?" Alex pointed to the wrapped up doughnut that was sitting on the table.

"Oh, I brought this home for you." Maggie reached over for it and handed it to her.

Alex opened the napkin up, seeing an Oreo Cookies and Kreme doughnut. "Aww well aren't you a little sweetheart." Alex looked around to her, giving her a smile.

"I try to be," Maggie murmured before Alex gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "How was Emmi's day?" Maggie questioned. It was already past Emmi's bedtime, so she was tucked up in bed and fast asleep before Maggie had returned home.

"Yeah fine," Alex answered, swallowing a bite of her doughnut. "Watched The Little Mermaid again," Alex said, Maggie not looking the least bit surprised. "Kara was over for dinner, so she was pleased about that. Didn't just have boring Mummy to chat with."

"You are not boring, and Emmi would never think that," Maggie told her, Alex giving her a little smile as ate more of the doughnut Maggie had brought her. "You are simply the best." Maggie murmured.

Alex scrunched her face up. "What are you being so cheesy for?" Alex questioned.

"I can't compliment my wife?" Maggie replied, her head tilting slightly.

"Mmm I guess so." Alex murmured.

Maggie smiled lightly at her. She decided not to tell Alex about the Lilian thing until she knew for sure. She didn't want to worry her if she didn't need to, especially because Alex didn't only have herself to think about. "Well, I'll go get my dinner then we can watch The Sinner," Maggie stood up from the couch. "You want anything?"

"Uhm," Alex ate the last of her doughnut. "Just a glass of water," Alex answered. "Oh, and maybe a sandwich."

"Sure," Maggie looked back down to her. "What do you want on it?" Maggie was a little scared to ask. Alex was craving some weird combinations lately.

"Uh...potato chips. The flamin' hot lays that's there," Alex answered. "With chocolate spread and jam." Alex told her, and Maggie scrunched her face up, thinking it sounded horrible.

"Alex, that sounds disgusting." Maggie pulled a face of disgust.

"Well I am not asking you to eat it," Alex retorted. "I'm only asking you to make it."

"I guess so," Maggie murmured. "Well, I'll be back soon." Maggie said as she walked through to the kitchen to get her dinner and to make Alex her sandwich.

* * *

Ava had gone back to the Police Headquarters but had been told by the woman that she still hadn't found an officer Rodas. She wanted to burst into tears at the thought of spending another night on the streets. She wanted to ask this woman for help, but she was scared she'd call her Father. He probably didn't care given that he'd kicked her out of the house, but she didn't want to risk it. She thought that she should have maybe stayed with a friend for a few days, tried to find Margarita before she actually got to National City, but then what if she didn't want to help her. What if she had no interest in her. She thanked the woman anyways then left the building, thinking that at least it wasn't as cold as it was it was the previous night. She walked slowly until she found a small hotel. She walked inside, seeing it needed a paint job, but it looked decent enough and she'd be able to get herself a bed for the night. "Hello, can I help you?" The man on the reception desk asked.

"I was looking for a room, for a night or two." Ava told him.

"Just a standard single?" The man asked.

Ava nodded. "Whatever is cheapest." Ava put her hands into the pocket of her hoodie as the man checked the computer. She looked around the room for a moment, biting her lip.

"Okay, if you can just fill this out for me," The man handed her a sheet. She jotted down her name, date of birth, then saw her home address. She gulped, looking up to him then back to sheet. It wasn't like he'd do anything with it, Ava gathered so she jotted down his address in Nebraska. "And a signature there," The man said, Ava signing her name. "You traveling by yourself?" He asked as he glanced at her age.

"Just traveling through. Meeting up with some family later." Ava lied, sort of.

He looked at her for a moment, before nodding his head, taking the sheet of paper from her and grabbing a key from the board. "Room 7. Up the stairs and on your right," He told her. "Rooms are $40 a night. Payment is on check-out but I do need a deposit of some sort," He said. "A passport or ID card. Credit or Debit card copy."

"Uhm," Ava gulped again. "I lost my purse. Left it…I dunno...somewhere, obviously," Ava hated lying but she had no choice right now. "I've to go back to the station tomorrow. Hopefully someone will have handed it in."

"Well that's unfortunate." He said, Ava nodding lightly.

"But once I meet with my family I'll get money and be able to pay," Ava told him. "So, you don't have to worry about that." Ava could feel her heart beating faster. All she wanted was a warm place to sleep. A bed. It didn't even have to be that comfy. And a shower. A shower would be nice. Maybe a bath. That would be even nicer.

"I see. Well, I'll let you get up to your room then," He told her, giving her a smile. "You uhm, you hand the key in to reception if you got out. Breakfast is included in the room rate and is served between 7 and 10 through those doors there."

"Thank you," Ava gave him a smile before she went up the stairs and found her room. The room was pretty basic, but it had a bed and that was all that Ava cared about. She kicked off her vans and pulled her socks off before she took her backpack from her back. She sat down on the bed and opened her bag, pulling out her phone and its charger. She plugged it into the wall and left it on the bedside table. She'd ran out of battery before she was even half way to National City. Soon enough her phone was buzzing with messages and missed calls from Kate, her best friend. She sighed lightly, the only person she wanted to message her hadn't. At least not yet. She ignored the messages for now and walked through to the bathroom. She put the plug into the bath and started running the water. There was little tubs of shower gel and shampoo and conditioner on the edge of the tub, so at least she'd be able to get a wash. She put a little bit of the shower gel under the running water, hoping it would make a little bit of bubbles in her bath. She walked back through to the bedroom and pulled out the half-drunken bottle of mountain dew, taking a drink, leaving it sitting on the bedside table. She took out the clean clothes from her bag. She didn't get a chance to get much in amongst the yelling. She grabbed a clean set of underwear, another pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie, but that's all she was able to get before he'd grabbed her and forced her out of the house. She pulled the vitamins out of the bag. She hated that she had to steal and hoped she could one day take the money to the shop for the man, as well as paying the hotel man, but for now, it was just something she needed to do. She opened the box and took out a vitamin and popped it into her mouth, before taking another drink, washing it down. She took off her hoodie, t-shirt and bra, before unzipping her jeans and pulling them from her body, leaving them in a heap on the floor. She walked back through to the bathroom, pulling her panties down then slipping into the bath. It was still a little shallow, so she let the water continue to run, wanting her bath a little deeper. She exhaled as her hand went down to her stomach, rubbing over it lightly. "Ahh, what am I going to do?" Ava murmured, feeling her eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Emmi were enjoying breakfast together. These were Emmi's favourite mornings, when she got to have breakfast with both of her Mums. She'd requested pancakes again but had been quickly told no from the both of them, so she'd settled for toast and cereal, with an apple juice to wash it down. "Mama remember I have swimming after school," Emmi told her. "Don't forget my kit."

"Auntie Kara is picking you up from school and taking you to swim class today." Maggie told her.

"Why?" Emmi wondered.

Because I gotta work a little later today," Maggie said. She usually picked her up from school and took her to swim class, but today she needed to stay later at work so wouldn't be able too. Emmi frowned lightly. She liked it best when Maggie took her to swim class. It was kind of their thing. "It's only this one week, sweet girl."

"We have a competition soon. You better not miss that." Emmi said, looking at Maggie before looking at Alex then back to Maggie. It was going to be the first competition that Emmi was competing in, so it was important that both her Mums were to see her.

"We will both there," Alex assured her, and Emmi smiled as she put the last piece of her toast into her mouth. Emmi loved swimming which fit in well with her great liking for fish and mermaids. "You finished?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded as she gulped down the rest of her apple juice. "Okay, got get your swimming stuff ready. And don't forget your swim cap this week." Alex said.

"I won't." Emmi jumped down from the chair and ran out of the kitchen, Alex and Maggie both hearing her thumping up the stairs.

Alex took a drink of her apple juice before glancing at Maggie. She stared at her, twisting her lip. "What?" Maggie questioned. "Have I got something on my face or something?" Maggie wiped her hand over her cheek.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I just….have you felt like….I dunno, I just.…" Alex pursed her lips and Maggie waited for her to keep talking and tell her what she was going to say.

"Please, go on." Maggie said when Alex took too long to reply.

"I dunno," Alex shrugged. "I kinda feel like someone has been watching me lately," Alex pursed her lips. "Have you felt anything weird like that?"

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "There was someone hanging around the bottom of the driveway when I came home from work last night," Maggie said, giving a little shrug. "I asked her if I could help her and she quickly left," Maggie scrunched her face a little. "Have you noticed someone or?"

"Kind of. Maybe," Alex shrugged. "I thought I saw someone the other night but that could have just been the lady from across the road," Alex clicked her tongue. "But then yesterday when I picked up Emmi from school, I just….I felt like there was someone there, you know?" Alex sighed lightly. She was probably making something out of nothing, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Well it was the end of school," Maggie reminded her. "I'm sure there was plenty people there picking up their kids."

Alex tilted her head to the side. "Someone not there for a child." Alex told her crossly.

"Well," Maggie shrugged. "I don't know, Alex. You are probably just being paranoid." Maggie couldn't really think of why someone would be watching them.

"Okay." Alex murmured as she picked up the dishes from the table, Maggie grabbing what she couldn't and following her over to the dishwasher, the pair of them loading it up in silence.

"I got everything." Emmi came back into the kitchen, her coat on and her school bag on her back as she had her swimming bag in her hand.

Alex looked around and walked over to where Emmi was standing by the door, leaving Maggie to finish loading the dishwasher. She took the swimming bag from her and opened it. "Towel, goggles, swimming costume, hairbrush and swim cap. Awesome, all there." Alex closed the bag again and smiled at her daughter.

"Remember to give it to Auntie Kara." Emmi told her hold.

"I will," Alex gave a little laugh. "Right, I best get you to school and get to work." Alex said, looking around to Maggie as she walked over them.

"See you later," Maggie ruffled Emmi's hair before looking to Alex. "Be safe." Maggie told her, leaning up and kissing her cheek.

"You too. See you tonight." Alex answered, ushering Emmi out of the room and down the hall. She grabbed her coat from the hook before opening the door, Emmi running off outside as Alex grabbed her keys then left the house. She opened the back door of her car and Emmi jumped up into her seat, throwing her school bag on the floor of the car. Alex put her swimming back down beside it then closed the door and got into the driver's side and started up the ignition before putting on her seatbelt and reversing out of the drive, heading off in the direction of Emmi's school.

The woman watched from the end of the street. She pulled the little device from her back pocket and flipped it open. She keyed in the number then waited for a moment as it was looking for a connection. "Hi," She said as a face appeared at the other side. "She's here. I've found her."

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ava walked down the stairs and made her way to the breakfast room. There was a man already tucking into his breakfast and a young couple were getting theirs plated up. She found herself a seat and was immediately greeted by the waitress. "Can I get you a tea or coffee?" She asked.

"No thanks." Ava shook her head.

"Okay, well buffet is open, so…" The waitress gestured over. "Unless you want omelette, poached eggs or pancakes. You have to order them."

"Uh, no the buffet is fine," Ava answered. "It's all included in my room rate, right?" Ava questioned. She was pretty sure that's what she was told the night before but thought it wouldn't hurt to double check.

"Yeah. You got your cereals, hot breakfast options, continental," The waitress pointed out. "You want toast?"

"Uhm yeah please," Ava answered. "Brown bread."

"Coming up." The waitress told her before she walked away.

Ava stood up and walked over, getting herself an apple juice. She took it over to her table and put it down, quickly walking back over to the food and grabbing a plate. She piled it high with scrambled egg, 4 rashers of bacon, 2 sausages, and hash browns, before walking over to the continental section, grabbing two croissants and a chocolate muffin. She walked back over to the table and started to eat. She pulled her phone from her pocket as it beeped. It was another message from Kate. This was the 10th one. She hadn't read or replied to any so far. She keyed in her passcode then went into her messages.

 _How's the journey? Hope you are staying safe. Miss you already. :( xx_

 _Have you met her yet? What's she like? xx_

 _Ava! Please. Text me. xx_

 _Bumped into Jared. He is such an ass. You are better off without him. I hope you are getting on okay in NC. I mean, you should be there by now. Please just text me back. xx_

 _Ugh, missed you in biology today. Ms Davies is soooooo annoying! xx_

 _Ava text me back. I'm getting worried. xx_

 _Saw your Dad and Maria in the store. Looked like he gave no f**k's. I'll hate him for you! But probably won't need to hate on him too much because I think Maria seemed pretty pissed at him anyways! xx_

 _Ava! Are you not responding because you are busy getting to know her? Please just check in. I just want to know you are safe. xx_

 _Ava! Please. I'm just worried about you. xx_

 _Okay, I get it. You left here. You didn't want to stay with me. I'll not bother you again. Bye. xx_

Ava sighed lightly. She hit the message box, going to reply.

 _Hey sorry I ran out of battery on the journey just managed to get phone charged up. I've not met up with her yet but hoping to today._ Ava stopped typing and took a deep breath. She didn't know that, but she had to be hopeful and she didn't want Kate to be too worried about her being all alone in a strange city. She took a drink of her juice before she continued with the text. _It's not that I didn't want to stay with you, I just….uh, I didn't want to be in the same town as my Papa and Jared. I had to get away and I want to get to know her. I just hope she wants to get to know me. xx_

Ava sent the text and put her phone down, going back to eating her breakfast. She looked around as the waitress brought her toast over. "Thanks." Ava smiled at her, grabbing a slice and putting it onto her side plate. She reached over for some jam to put onto her toast. She figured she should fill herself up as much as she could because she wasn't sure when she'd get her next meal. She still didn't even know how she was going to pay for this hotel, but that was something she'd worry about later. She had a bed, a warm place to stay, and most importantly, she had food.

* * *

Kara tied Emmi's chocolate locks into a messy bun before she stretched the blue swimming cap over her head. "Here," Kara handed Emmi her pink goggles. "Have fun." Kara told her.

"You'll be watching?" Emmi questioned.

"Of course. I'll be in the viewing gallery," Kara told her. "On you go." Kara turned Emmi around and lightly pushed her back. Emmi walked around the corner and over to her swimming coach and the other girls and boys in the class. Kara walked out of the changing area and went up the stairs and into the viewing gallery, sitting close to the window, making sure she could see her. Emmi was looking up and smiled and waved when she spotted Kara waving to her.

"Still needing the reassurance you've not gone far?" Kara looked around as she heard the voice.

"Uh, I guess yeah. It's usually her Mama that brings her. I guess she just wants to make sure she's not left on her own." Kara said.

"Well no, we wouldn't want that," The woman stated. Kara pursed her lips as she looked back to the window, watching as Emmi got into the pool and started swimming, front crawl. "She's a good little swimmer." The woman said.

"Yeah," Kara looked back around to her. "Sorry, uh, you have a child in the class?" Kara questioned. The woman opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She cleared her throat before she turned around and walked away. Kara scrunched her face up before looking back down to the pool, watching Emmi as she was swimming her lengths.

"Hey." Kara looked around once again, seeing Maggie standing there.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" Kara questioned. She was bringing Emmi to swimming because Maggie couldn't. "I thought you had to work late."

"Yeah, got away a little earlier than I thought," Maggie told her. "So, I thought I'd come and surprise Em," Maggie said, looking down to the pool, watching as Emmi was swimming across it. She took a seat opposite Kara, still watching her daughter. "Who was that woman you were talking too?" Maggie wondered.

"Uh," Kara looked behind her but the woman in questioned was gone. "I'm not sure. She just came over and started talking." Kara bit her lip, looking back to her sister-in-law.

"Does she know she won't get anywhere chatting you up?" Maggie teased.

"She wasn't chatting me up," Kara stifled a laugh. "She was talking about the kids swimming. Or well Emmi."

Maggie scrunched her face up. "Like just Emmi?" Maggie questioned. "What was she saying about her?"

"Uh," Kara shrugged. "Just that she was a good swimmer. I asked if she had a kid swimming then she walked away."

Maggie widened her eyes. There was something that bothered her about that. And given Alex had felt like she was being watched, it made her feel very uneasy. "You remember what she looked like, right?" Maggie questioned, and Kara gave a nod, looking a little confused. "Just, Alex mentioned that she felt like for the last couple of days someone has been watching us and now this woman's interest with Emmi," Maggie felt her stomach churn. "Maybe Alex was right. Maybe somethings not right," Maggie shook her head. "I thought that she was just being paranoid. But, I…." Maggie trailed off. "Seems like maybe she's not. Maybe there is something weird going on."

"Well you are a detective," Kara told her. "I'm sure if you thought there was a reason to be worried you'd be able to do something about it."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Maggie pursed her lips. She glanced down at Emmi for a moment before she looked back to Kara. "You able to tell me what she looked like?"

"I….." Kara rubbed the back of her head. "She was quite tall. Long brown hair. Brown eyes," Kara gave a little shrug. "Most likely she was just being friendly." Kara noted.

"Yeah well it probably won't hurt to look into it," Maggie said, looking around the room. "You know, be cautious." Maggie bit her lip, thinking she should have maybe had more trust in Alex.

* * *

Ava was looking at the little Babygro in the store. It was white with little blue, orange, green, pink and yellow dinosaurs on it. She ran her hand over it, her other on her stomach as she sighed lightly. "Hello, can I help you?" Ava looked around and looked up to the shop assistant.

"I'm just looking thank you." Ava said.

"Well we are on special right now," The assistant told her. "Any two for $20 from these three rails here."

"Great, thank you," Ava smiled at her before she kept looking at the baby clothes. The assistant walked away, leaving her to look. She pursed her lips, feeling scared for her future as she ran her hand over another Babygro. "Ah not like I get anything right now, huh," Ava murmured before she turned around and walked out of the shop. It wasn't as cold today which is something she was thankful for. She didn't want to spend the whole day up in the room of the hotel, so she'd gone out. She walked along the street until she found a bench. She took a seat, and pulled her phone from her pocket, going into the Facebook app. She went into the search and typed in 'Margarita Rodas'. Some searches came up and she clicked on the top one, but this woman lived in Mexico and looked nothing like what Ava imagined her to look like. She'd found a picture of Maggie, but she was only about 12 in the picture, so she had to base what she'd look like now off of that. The next Margarita Rodas she looked at look about 50, so that wasn't going to be her either, although at least this one lived in the states. "This is no use," Ava sighed, coming out of Facebook. "What if she's not even Rodas anymore?" Ava spoke her thoughts out loud. "She could be married. Maybe she's changed her name," Ava sighed. "I'm never going to find her. She might not even live in National City anymore." Ava only knew she was living in National City from eavesdropping on a conversation that took place over 3 years ago now. She gave a rather frustrated sigh before she stood up and started walking down the street again. She hoped that maybe just by chance they'd be able to meet. She also knew there was the option of breaking the law, hoping she'd get arrested and turn up at her Precinct, but she didn't really want to do that. Although she'd already stolen things. Maybe if she didn't run from that cop who chased her she'd be with her right now. "You want to meet this cop, Ava?" Ava murmured. "Then maybe you need to get yourself arrested." She walked over to the 7/11, and she picked up a sandwich and a bottle of mountain dew. She glanced at the shop assistant, but he was too busy looking down at his phone to be paying attention. He probably didn't even know that she'd come into the shop. She coughed, trying to get his attention, but whatever he was looking at must have been very important because he didn't look up. Maybe this idiot deserved to be stolen from. She sighed lightly as she walked out of the shop, the sandwich and mountain dew in her hands. She heard sirens before looking across to the square, seeing Supergirl fighting with a green, horned alien. Her eyes went onto the police car approaching. Most people were running away from the fight, but Ava ran straight in the direction of it. She looked at the police car, two male officers getting out. She sighed lightly as she walked closer to the fight. She saw two big, black SUVs approaching, people getting out all dressed in black. All of a sudden, the green alien shot a laser from his eyes, it causing a street light to fall to the ground. Ava had to quickly dash out of the way to avoid it falling on her.

"You there, stand clear." Ava looked around as the tall short haired woman shouted at her. Ava stepped back a little but kept watching the scene. There was always a chance that she'd turn up, so she wanted to stay close. Another street light fell. Ava watched as the team who'd arrived in black shot at the alien invader. They'd clearly arrived to help Supergirl. The woman then shot at him, and Ava widened her eyes. She's never seen a gun so cool. It shot out a blue laser, causing the alien to fall to the ground, Supergirl swooping down to get him. The alien did a few somersaults, heading right for Ava's direction. She didn't see it until it was to late. An orange beam flew across from the alien's direction, striking Ava's upper arm. She screamed out as she doubled over, dropping the sandwich and bottle of mountain dew as her hand went up and clutched the area she'd been hit. "Are you okay? Valdes, get the first-aid kit." Ava heard the shouts as the tall woman with the short hair and cool gun ran over to her.

"It hurts." Ava answered.

She was in pain. It was burning. She clutched onto the area tightly. "Hey, can you let me have a look at that?" Ava looked up to the woman. "I'm Alex. I want to help you."

Ava slowly moved her hand away. Alex looked at the area. The laser had burnt right through her clothes and had left a rather nasty looking burn mark. "Here you go, Danvers." Valdes handed her the first-aid kit. Alex smiled up at him, looking around to see they were taking the alien into the back of one of the SUVs, dampeners on him so he no longer had powers.

"This will probably sting a little." Alex told her as she put some gloves on.

"Ah joder…joder….ah hijo de puta…." Ava winced as Alex peeled away the fabric of her clothes that was stuck on her wound. Alex looked her in her eyes, chuckling. "You know Spanish?" Ava questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "But my wife does, so I know some words. The cuss words mostly." Alex chuckled again.

"Ah," Ava bit her lip, looking a little embarrassed as Alex took some gel from the first aid kit and put some onto her finger. Ava winced as Alex's finger made contact with her burn. "It stings a lot." Ava told her.

"Sorry. But it'll help." Alex told her, and Ava gave a little nod, because the gel was already cooling the area.

"So, are you like some special kind of police force?" Ava questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Alex covered the small burn with some gauze. "Keep that on for a few days." Alex told her, taking the gloves off and closing up the first aid kit.

"Thank you." Ava glanced at the wound for a moment.

"No worries," Alex smiled at her. "But maybe next time don't go running into the alien invasions, okay?" Alex said, and Ava gave a little nod looking around, hoping she'd see her, or at least who she thought would be her.

Ava opened her mouth to ask Alex if she knew an Officer Rodas, but Valdes came back over, speaking over her. "Danvers, we need to get back."

"Okay," Alex stood up, picking the first-aid kit up with her. "You be more careful in the future." Alex told her, Ava giving a little nod as she watched her walk away.

* * *

Maggie and Emmi were in the grocery store, picking up a few things they needed. Essentials mostly like bread, milk, eggs and apple juice, but Emmi had already also put popcorn, sour gummy worms and some Reeses pieces into the shopping cart. "Emmi." Maggie titled her head to the side a little. "That's enough rubbish."

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows. "Well if we put in some strawberries and blueberries it would make it look better." Emmi suggested, and Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Mmm you'll waste them though, wont you?" Maggie questioned, turning the cart to down the next aisle, making sure she grabbed the large tub of chocolate spread. Alex was going through it like it was going out of fashion these days, which Maggie found strange. Alex wasn't really a big chocolate fan.

"Well Mummy is getting her chocolate spread." Emmi sulked.

"Well technically the Jellybean is getting chocolate spread," Maggie said, also putting in some more jam. "But go on, go get some berries if you'll eat them," Maggie told her, and Emmi ran off back down to the start of the store, where the fruits and veg were. Maggie continued to walk around the store. She still needed to think about what she was going to made for dinner, hoping that she'd get some inspiration as she walked around the store. "Hmmm what do I fancy," Maggie murmured, walking over to the fresh meats. No one was a fussy eater, so she'd a lot of choice. She glanced at the meats, and picked up a pack of chicken, putting it into the cart. "Fajitas. Nice and easy," Maggie spoke to herself as she headed around the store, grabbing the tortillas, fajita spice mix, cheese, sour cream, guacamole, and a jar of jalapenos. She walked back down to the fruit and veg section, grabbing a couple of onions and some red and green bell peppers. She looked around, trying to see Emmi. She saw her with a box of strawberries in her hands, a box of blueberries on the top, talking to a woman. Maggie felt her stomach churn. A tall woman. Brown hair. Brown eyes. "Emmi, sweetie," Maggie walked over to her. Emmi looked up at her giving her a smile before she put the berries into the cart. "C'mon," Maggie said. "You know not to talk to strangers," Maggie glared at the woman. "Is there something I can help you with?" The woman shook her head as she cleared her throat. "Then stay away from my daughter."

The woman looked at Maggie rather smugly before looking back to Emmi. "Goodbye Emmi." The woman said as she turned and walked away. Maggie looked back down to her daughter.

"Did you tell her your name?" Maggie asked, and Emmi shook her head.

"She just asked how I was and said I was pretty and that I looked like my Pa." Emmi said. Maggie felt her heart jump as she got a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"You don't speak to her again, okay?" Maggie said, taking hold of Emmi's hand as she pushed the cart with her other. "Emmi, you know not to talk to strangers." Maggie repeated this because she had to be sure Emmi knew to be safe.

"I'm sorry." Emmi sounded like she was about to cry.

"It's okay. Just…." Maggie bit her lip, heading over to the cash register. "C'mon, we'll get this paid for and get home." Maggie said, looking around, but the woman was now nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who leave a review. Much appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie, Alex and Emmi were sitting at the dining table, eating their fajitas. Emmi picked up a spoonful of jalapenos, putting them over the mixture of chicken and vegies that were on the tortilla. The spice mix was already pretty hot, but Emmi always piled on the jalapenos as well. She loved spicy food, which was fine as Maggie and Alex did too and they didn't need to put any less spice into anything. She picked up the guacamole next, squeezing some over, the doing the same with the sour cream before finally putting a sprinkling of cheese over the top. "Where's the tabasco?" Emmi questioned.

"You don't need tabasco." Alex laughed lightly, reaching for her water.

"I like putting tabasco on." Emmi told her mother. She looked over to the kitchen, Alex and Maggie knowing what she was about to do by the look on her face. The cupboard door swung open and the tabasco sauce floated out, making its way across to the table.

"Emmi." Maggie chuckled.

"Nobody see's in the house." Emmi told her. Turing her head ever so slightly, causing the cupboard door to close. She picked up the tabasco and put some onto her tortilla before finally closing it up and taking a bite.

"So how was swim class today?" Alex questioned as she took a bit of her fajita.

"Good," Emmi answered. "Mama did get to come see me do some swimming and we did some flip turns too," Emmi said. "They are fun, but Tessa started crying because she couldn't do it."

"Oh that's a shame." Alex said, Emmi nodding her head, her mouth too full of fajita to talk.

"I will try to help her." Emmi said as she swallowed her mouthful before she reached for a drink of her apple juice.

"That would be very nice of you." Maggie told her.

"Yes," Emmi grinned. "But we won't do them yet in the competition," Emmi informed her mothers. "We are just practising right now," Emmi said. "But you are coming to my competition?"

"Yes, we will both be there," Maggie assured her. "I think Auntie Kara is going to come too."

"And Grandma?" Emmi asked hopefully.

"No sweetie." Alex answered.

Emmi pouted. "I haven't seen Grandma for ages," Emmi sighed. "Or Auntie Rach."

"Well, they've both been very busy," Maggie answered. "But Grandma will hopefully come and see you soon." Maggie informed her, Emmi giving a smile at the news. She missed her Grandma.

"Okay." Emmi exhaled lightly, hoping that she would. She took another drink of her juice, as she opened her mouth, waving her hand in front of it.

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. "Did you make it too spicy?" Alex questioned.

"Mmm it's hot but I like it," Emmi answered. "But can I have some ice-cream for desert?" Emmi questioned, taking another drink, finishing almost her whole cupful at once. "And can I get more apple juice?"

"Sure, sweet girl." Maggie laughed as she stood up and picked up Emmi's trolls cup, taking it over to the fridge to pour her more juice.

* * *

Ava was back at the hotel. She was sitting on the bed, the pad and pen from the bedside table in her hand. She'd decided there was nothing she could do about the stuff she'd stolen on the way to National City, but since she'd been in National City, she knew she could hopefully, eventually do something about that. She made a list of what she'd stolen and from where.

 _Cheetos, mountain dew, prenatal vitamins – Store near front by hair salon/KrispyKreme_

 _Sandwich, mountain dew – store by the square. Near Lord Technologies._

 _Blair Hotel –_

She stopped writing. She didn't know how long she was going to be here for. She hoped it wasn't long but still was no further forward in finding her. She threw herself back, lying down on the bed. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and went into her Facebook. She went into the search box, thinking it was a long shot but this Alex woman who helped her said she was a kind of cop. Maybe, life would be kind to her and this Alex woman would know her. Be friends with her. She typed in Alex into the search box before pausing, sucking in her bottom lip. "Ah what was the name he used again?" Ava tried to think what the other officer had called her. "Dayton. Danton. Danvers," Ava said, feeling a pang of hope in the pit of her stomach. She typed it into the search box, her heart lurching as it loaded finds. There was her face. The second picture. Alex Danvers. She clicked on it and felt herself shaking a little. Her eyes went to the information. Alex Danvers was married to Maggie Danvers. "Maggie…that could definitely be short for Margarita," Ava said. Her eyes glanced back up to Alex's cover picture. A small child sitting on a wall, a beautiful beach behind her. But it was who the child was sitting next to who Ava was drawn too. Ava sat up rather quickly, leaning down and picking up her backpack. She opened it up and pulled out the photo she had of her. She compared the two. She'd obviously aged a lot. By about 20 years, Ava guess. She thought she would be about 12 in the picture she had of her, but she could see it being her. This was definitely her Margarita. Her eyes blurred over with tears. She'd found her. "Ava, take a deep breath," Ava told herself. She took a few long, deep breaths to stay composed before she clicked on Maggie Danvers, going into her profile. Again, the cover picture was the same child that was on Alex's page, the profile picture Maggie with Alex. She took a deep breath before she hit the Message button. She took another deep breath before she started typing.

 _Hey, I'm Ava….Ava Rodas_. Ava stopped typing. Did she need to say that? She'd know that because she'd see her name. It'd tell her she had a message from Ava Rodas. Maybe she'd see the Rodas and just deleted or ignore it. She sighed lightly, but knew she needed to try. She started typing something out, deleting it on more than one occasion, before feeling pleased with what she'd written. She read over it a few times before she took a deep breath and hit the send button.

* * *

Maggie waited until Emmi was in bed before bringing up the woman. "So, uhm," Maggie walked back into the living room from reading Emmi her bedtime story. She found Alex eating chocolate spread straight from the tub with a spoon. Alex looked up at her, the spoon in her mouth. "You know how you thought someone might have been watching you?" Maggie questioned as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Mmm." Alex nodded, taking another spoonful.

"I get it," Maggie nodded. "There was this woman watching Emmi at the swimming today and then when we were at the store I sent her to get some berries and when I caught up with her, that woman was speaking to her," Maggie said. "I asked if I could help her and she walked off," Maggie pursed her lips. "She knew Emmi's name. She knew her Pa."

Alex put the spoon into the tub and leaned forward, putting it down on the coffee table. "So, what are we going to do?" Alex was worried.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "I uhm. I'm not doing anything," Maggie bit her lip, looking Alex in the eyes, seeing the look of sheer worry on her face. "Don't look so worried," Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's arm. "She's going to do it to herself. She's going to turn up again and then we can arrest her." Maggie told her.

"What if we are too late?" Alex questioned. "What if she takes her? Why is she so interested in her?" Alex asked. "And you said she mentioned Emmi's Pa?" Alex paused for a moment. "Oh God she is from Warlees, isn't she? She's from Emmi's home planet and she is going to take her away." Alex felt herself welling up with tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Maggie rubbed Alex's arm again. "Emmi is legally our daughter. They can't take her from us and we don't know that's what she wants." Maggie reasoned.

"Why else would she be sniffing around us? Watching Emmi? Talking to her about her Pa?" Alex questioned. "Maggie you need to do something now."

"There's not much I can do." Maggie said. Not really. She didn't have much to go on.

"You are a detective," Alex raised her voice slightly. "Go detect. Arrest her," Alex stood up from the couch, and started pacing the room. "She is our little girl." Alex felt sick to her stomach at the thought of anyone coming and taking Emmi from them. Coming at causing Emmi harm.

"I know," Maggie stood up, walking over to Alex. She put her hands on her arms, causing her to stand still. "And I promise you that I'm not going to let anything happen to her, but you just need to trust me. Can you trust me?"

Alex pursed her lips as gave a little nod. "Of course I can."

"Okay," Maggie smiled softly, her hands moving around and lightly rubbing the small of Alex's back. "I promise we'll get this woman before any harm comes to Emmi."

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "Yeah, I know we will," Alex smiled down at her wife. Maggie's smile grew larger as she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Mmm, you eh, you got a message. Your phone beeped when you were putting Emmi to bed."

"Oh right," Maggie was still rubbing Alex's back. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know. I didn't look at it." Alex shrugged as she took Maggie's hands from her and walked back over to the couch, picking up the chocolate spread as she sat back down, taking another spoonful. Maggie picked her phone up from the coffee table and looked down to it.

"Message request." Maggie looked a little puzzled. She went into messenger and opened the request. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the name Rodas. She took a deep breath and read it again. Ava Rodas. Maggie didn't know anyone of that name. She looked at her picture, at the teenager staring back at her. She had big brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Babe, what's up? You okay?" Alex questioned, seeing the look on her face.

"Uhm." Maggie pursed her lips before opening the message to read.

 _Hey, I'm Ava….Ava Rodas. I'm sorry to bother you but I…I'd really like to be able to meet you and talk with you. I don't really want to get into this over messenger, but I guess I need to explain myself a little better. I am the child of Oscar Rodas. I guess that makes me your sister and I know that you don't get on with your parents, but Papa, he kicked me out and I traveled all this way from Blue Springs to National City in hopes to meet you. You'd understand because you've been in the same situation. Please, can we just meet. I have no-one else._

"Maggie," Alex looked up at her, Maggie staring down at the phone. "Who is it?"

"Uh, I uh…." Maggie's eyes were glued to the phone. "My sister." Maggie could feel her heart beating within her chest.

"What?" Alex questioned. "All this time we've been together you didn't think to tell me you had a sister?" Alex sounded rather surprised.

"I didn't think I did, I…." Maggie felt her heart beating faster and faster, a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I…" She looked up to Alex then walked over to the couch and sat down, handing the phone to Alex.

Alex read over the message, before clicking into the girl's profile. "That's the girl I patched up today. She got hurt by the alien Supergirl was taking down," Alex looked around to her wife. "That's your sister?" Alex said, but she didn't really need to question it. The girl looked like Maggie. She's actually quite surprised with herself that she didn't pick up on that when she was patching her up earlier.

"Apparently," Maggie shrugged. "She ehm….wants to meet me." Maggie let a puff of air escape her lips as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well, would that be so bad?" Alex questioned. "She's your family. You'd have a sister."

"She's a teenager." Maggie retorted.

"So," Alex shrugged. "She's came all the way from Blue Springs, Maggie," Alex told her. "That's like well over a thousand miles away," Alex spoke softly. She didn't want to push Maggie into this, but she didn't see how it couldn't be anything but good. This was Maggie's little sister. Her blood family. "And you know, she said your Dad chucked her out. She'll be feeling scared and alone."

"Mmm," Maggie nodded her head. "I just…I don't want to dredge all that up again, you know," Maggie's voice squeaked. "You know how hard it is for me to talk about that and if….if he's kicked her out because she is gay as well…" Maggie trailed off as she shook her head.

"Well we don't know what the reason is," Alex told her. "There could be hundreds of reasons," Alex said. "Just give her a chance. See what she wants." Alex put her hand onto Maggie's thigh, rubbing it gently.

Maggie pursed her lips. "I uhm…." Maggie looked downwards shaking her head. "I need a minute," Maggie said. "I eh…I'm going to think about it." Maggie leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes as she exhaled lightly. Alex pursed her lips, knowing she shouldn't say any more. This was Maggie's decision to make.

* * *

Ava checked her phone again. It had been a few hours and she still hadn't had a reply from Maggie. "Maybe she's busy," Ava murmured. Although she'd clearly read the message. "Maybe she doesn't want to meet you and she's not going to reply," Ava spoke to herself. It was better than pure silence all the time. "Ahh man," Ava lay down the bed. She put her hand onto her stomach, rubbing it gently, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought this was the right thing for us. I…my Papa kicked me out for being pregnant. Your Daddy doesn't want to know," Ava felt the tear roll down her cheek. "I thought she'd understand. I thought she'd want to help me. I know she didn't even know I existed, but we have…we have Papa turning on us, kicking us out in common. I thought….I….." Ava sniffed back. "I'm her little sister. I just..I…." Ava picked up her phone again, going into messenger. She read over the message she'd sent to Maggie. Then again. Once again. "Well I've tried. Can always hitchhike back to Blue Springs. Stay with Kate but no, it's so small and I'd see the both of them all the time." Ava wiped a tear from her cheek. She closed her eyes and thought about what she should do. What she could do now. She knew for sure she didn't want to go bac to Blue Springs, but right now, she had no other options. She felt her heart jump as her phone beeped. She leapt up to sitting on the bed and felt her stomach churn as she saw she had a reply from Maggie.

 _Hey Ava. I'm sorry for what Oscar did to you. He's not worth getting hung up over. You are his child, and nothing should ever cause a parent to turn their back on their own flesh and blood. Family should always be there for you. They should always want to work through things. I can meet you tomorrow for coffee and we can have a chat. Where do you know in the city?_

Ava felt another tear roll down her cheek, but this time, it was a happy tear.

 _Uhm not many places._

 _I know the waterfront and Victoria Mall._

 _I'm staying on West George Street. If that helps any._

 _Thank you for getting back to me._

Ava sent the messages through, staring at the phone, waiting to see the reply bubbles pop up. She took a deep breath, watching and watching, until finally the bubbles popped up.

 _There's a place called Verona's at the front. You should hopefully see it. It's on Bay Avenue. I can be there for about 1pm. Is that okay for you?_

Ava read over the message before typing her reply.

 _Yes, I think I've passed that place before. I'll see you then. Thanks again. You have no idea how much it means that you are going to get to know me._

Ava saw the bubbles, indicating Maggie was replying.

 _Like I said, you don't turn your back on family. We'll see how things go tomorrow._

Ava read the message and typed a reply.

 _Yeah sure. See you then._

Ava was pretty sure that Maggie wouldn't reply to that, so she put her phone on the bedside table and got up from the bed, walking through to the bathroom, going to run herself a bath, not able to take the smile from her face because she was finally going to get to meet Maggie.

* * *

 **Thoughts are always appreciated. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie walked down the sidewalk. She felt nervous. More nervous than she had for any date she'd ever been on. She slowed down her pace a little. She thought she could see her, standing waiting outside the coffee shop, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. She looked cold, clearly not dressed enough for winter. Maggie found that odd, given she'd traveled from Blue Springs, because the winters were even colder there but she figured Oscar probably didn't give her that much time to go get her winter coat when he was kicking her out. "Ava?" Maggie spoke quietly as she approached the girl, looking her up and down. Green hoodie. Black jeans. Black vans. She was the girl that had stolen from the store. Even though Maggie knew it was wrong, she had to have some sympathy for her.

"Margarita, hey." Ava gave her a nervous smile.

"Maggie, please. Uh call me Maggie." Maggie told her. She hated Margarita.

"Maggie, sorry," Ava bit her lip, looking downwards. "Uh…hi." Ava looked back up to her, giving her a smile, dimples showing. Maggie smiled weakly. Ava reminded her of Oscar. There was no denying she was Oscar's child, but she also reminded her of herself. She looked like Maggie.

"Shall we go in?" Maggie questioned, pointing to the door. Ava nodded lightly, walking inside, Maggie following after her as they took a seat. Maggie took off her winter jacket and pulled her beanie from her head. They both sat in silence, the pair of them sucking on their bottom lip as they stared at each other. "Alex, uh," Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear. "She wanted me to check how your arm was."

Ava looked down to it before looking back to Maggie. "It's fine thanks to her. She uh…she seems really nice."

"She's the greatest." Maggie smiled fondly before the waitress came over.

"What can I get you today?" She asked.

"I'll have an americano, thanks." Maggie looked up at the waitress before looking to Ava.

"Uh…" Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Just a tap water."

"That's all?" Maggie questioned. "You don't drink coffee, tea, hot chocolate?"

"Uh…" Ava pursed her lips. "Hot chocolate, but I…" She trailed off, bowing her head lightly. "I don't really have the money."

Maggie gave her a sympathetic smile before looking back to the waitress. "She'll have a hot chocolate."

"Marshmallows and cream?" The waitress asked, looking to Ava. Ava nodded lightly before the waitress walked away.

"Thank you." Ava said, giving Maggie a smile. Maggie saw Ava's dimples again. It felt a bit weird, looking down at this teen, who was a lot like her. Her little sister.

"It's okay," Maggie told her. "So," Maggie took a deep breath. "Uh, you said Oscar was your Papa, but, is….Maria…she's not your Mum?" Maggie questioned.

Ava shook her head, starting to explain things to Maggie. "Papa…uh, after he kicked out you, things got tough on him and Maria for a while and he….he had a bit of a fling with my Mum which resulted in me. When I was 10, my Mum passed away and I went to live with him and your Mum," Ava explained. "Maria was nothing but lovely to me. I always found it bit weird. I was a love child and she welcomed me into her home and was taking me shopping and we'd go get our nails done together and she'd come to all my track events and ice-hockey games," Ava pursed her lips, seeing Maggie looked a little hurt at that news and she understood why. How could she mother a love child and want nothing to do with her own daughter. "It wasn't until I was about 13 that I found out about you," Ava said. "I uh, I overheard them having a discussion about being invited to your bridal shower," Ava told her. "That's when I realised that she was doing it out of guilt. She lost you from her life and it seemed like she was trying to make up for that with me." Ava stopped talking for a moment, their coffee and hot chocolate arriving. Ava immediately wrapped her hands around the cup, welcoming the warmth it was bringing her.

"I'm sorry about your Mum." Maggie murmured.

Ava shrugged. "She had cancer. She was really sick. It was….it was the best thing for her in the end. No more suffering." Ava exhaled sadly.

"So uhm," Maggie also wrapped her hands around her coffee mug. "What happened to get yourself kicked out?" Maggie questioned. "Are you uh…are you a lesbian too?"

"No, no, no," Ava shook her head. "Complete opposite from that, I guess. I uh…I…" Ava pursed her lips. She'd not told many people. Kate was shocked but said she'd be there for her. Jared, well Jared said he didn't want to know and then her Father. Well he kicked her out, so it wasn't like Ava was keen on telling people. She took deep breath, not making eye contact with Maggie. "I'm pregnant."

Maggie widened her eyes. "Uh," She rubbed the back of her head. "How old are you?" Maggie questioned.

"16," Ava answered. "I'll be 17 in September."

"Right uh," Maggie cleared her throat. "They not teach sex education at Blue Springs High anymore?" Maggie murmured.

Ava bowed her head. "I'm on the pill. We always used condoms," Ava told her. "But you know there was that one time that I forgot to take the pill and the condom split." Ava bit her lip, looking up at Maggie again.

"You just forgot?" Maggie questioned.

"What, you've never forgotten just once?" Ava retorted.

"It's not like I really need to take birth control, is it?" Maggie questioned, and Ava shook her head.

"Sorry, I guess not," Ava exhaled. "But yes. I was already arguing with Papa because he didn't like Jared, my boyfriend. He was older. He was a senior, 18. He played for the football team. Anyways, he was always on at me about him and…" Ava stopped talking. "Maybe in a way he was right because I told Jared I was pregnant and he ran for hills, so…" Ava shrugged, Maggie seeing she looked like she was going to cry. She leaned forward, putting her hand on Ava's as she gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So Oscar kicked you out." Maggie shook her head, feeling angry. She was only 16. She was clearly scared. She was pregnant. She didn't need to be made homeless when she was pregnant and only 16.

Ava nodded. "You know what he is like. He said abortion was wrong but also that I was a little slut and I…." Ava's bottom lip started to tremble. "Maria was angry. She was disappointed in me, but she said we'd work something out but Papa, he," Ava sniffed back, wiping her hands over her eyes. "He said I had to go, so." Ava shrugged.

Maggie pursed her lips. Sitting here with Ava didn't seem that weird. They'd just met, but the connection was clearly there. She did feel hurt that her Mother wanted Ava to stay and was all for kicking her out, but what happened had happened, so she couldn't dwell on that. "Where have you been staying here in the city?"

"Uh," Ava pursed her lips. "I was on the streets the first night. Then I found a hotel. I've spent two nights there so far."

"And how are you coping for food and a place to stay. I mean, you said you had no money." Maggie questioned. She wanted to see if Ava was going to be honest with her. Maggie knew she'd stolen at least once and wanted to see if she'd admit to that.

"I've been uhm…." Ava swallowed a lump in her throat. "I've stolen. I didn't want too, but I needed to eat and I…I'm going to try to pay them back, I really am," Ava told her. Maggie's lips etching into a slight smile at Ava admitting to the stealing. "I was hoping everything would go well with you and I'd be able to borrow money till I got a job."

Maggie widened her eyes. "So, you want to stay here in National City?"

Ava nodded. "I can't be in Blue Springs," Ava told her. "I…I want to get to know my big sister and I…." Ava stopped talking, looking downwards. "If you want an annoying kid sister."

"You don't seem so bad," Maggie told her, Ava smiling lightly. "But this baby. You want to keep it?"

Ava shrugged. "I don't think I could have an abortion." Ava answered.

"Okay but right now you have no money, no place to live, you should still be in school." Maggie told her. Maggie was going to help her. There was no way she'd leave her on her own.

"I know, uhm…I don't know. Things will work out." Ava sounded hopeful.

Maggie bit her lip. There was something bothering her. She had to ask. "Do you have an Aunt Rosa?" Maggie questioned. Rosa was her Mother's sister. She wondered if she'd known about Ava. 6 years Ava had lived with her parents and Rosa hadn't mentioned anything to Maggie. She may not see her a lot, but that was still something that she should have told her.

"No," Ava shook her head. Maggie felt a little relieved. She knew that her parents hadn't really spoken that much to her since she had a relationship with Maggie, but there was always that chance Rosa knew which would leave Maggie wondering why Rosa hadn't told her about Ava. "Who is she?"

"She's Maria's sister. I lived with her for a few years after I got kicked out," Maggie told her. "She did move to Lincoln not long after I left though so I guess that was when you'd be very young and still with your Mum." Maggie reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ava bit her lip. "So, how old were you when you got kicked out?" Ava questioned.

"I was 14." Maggie said, and Ava widened her eyes. 14 was even worse than at 16.

"How old are you now?" Ava wondered.

"I'm 32," Maggie told her. "33 in October."

"So, there's 16 years between us." Ava pursed her lips and Maggie nodded.

"I guess so." Maggie replied.

"God, I'm sorry. I can't believe you'd get kicked out at 14 just because you happened to want to kiss girls and not boys," Ava said. "It's not like you woke up one day and just decided to give it a whirl. You were born gay. You don't really get a choice, do you?" Ava said.

Maggie was glad Ava thought like this. She'd been brought up – for the last 6 years, at least – by her homophobic parents so it was very likely that Ava could have thought very differently. "Nice to see Oscar and Maria's homophobia didn't rub off on you." Maggie said. She referred to them as Oscar and Maria now. They didn't deserve to be addressed as anything else.

"Hey, love is love," Ava said. "What does it matter if that's between two women, two men, a man and a woman..." Ava trailed off. "It's the same thing at the end of the day, is it not? You are with that person because of who they are. They love you have for them," Maggie smiled lightly, giving a little nod. "And by the way, your wife, she seems nice. The little I met of her," Ava smiled. "And I know I've not to be running into alien invasions again any time soon but I'm glad I did," Ava said. "I mean, despite the burn," Ava pointed to her arm. "If I didn't then I wouldn't have met Alex. I wouldn't have thought to check if she knew you and well I still wouldn't have found you."

"So, how did you find me?" Maggie questioned.

"Well, Alex said she was a kind of cop and I knew you were a cop, but I was looking for a Margarita Rodas," Ava sucked in her bottom lip. "Before I had the chance to ask her if she knew you, she had to go but I kinda Facebook stalked her. I thought maybe she'd just be your friend. I never would have imagined that I'd been patched up by your wife. Like I was so close but yet so far."

"Quite the little detective though eh." Maggie noted.

Ava smiled lightly. "I guess a bit," Ava shrugged. She watched as Maggie took a drink of her coffee. "So, the little girl on your Facebook page, is she your daughter?"

"Yeah," Maggie smiled fondly. "Emmi. She's great," Maggie's smile only grew larger as she thought about her daughter. "Alex is pregnant with our second," Maggie told her. "I'm trying to talk her into finding out what we are having, so you are going to have to help me with that." Maggie stifled a laugh.

"You mean you want me to properly meet her?" Ava sounded thrilled. She was pleased that coming to National City seemed to have paid off.

"Of course," Maggie told her. "You're my kid sister. And I want to get to know you."

"And Alex will be okay with that?" Ava questioned.

"Are you kidding? Alex will welcome you with open arms," Maggie told her, Ava smiling lightly. "We are going to work this out, Ava," Maggie assured her. "No matter what, Alex and I are going to be here you for, okay?" Maggie hated that she was all alone. She knew how scary it felt to be kicked out and feel unwanted and she wouldn't ever wish it on anyone.

"Thank you," Ava sniffed back some tears. "Really, Maggie I…thank you."

"Now, how about we go get your stuff at this hotel and you can come and stay with Alex and I?" Maggie questioned.

"Are you sure?" Ava sounded surprised.

"It's not like you can afford to stay at the hotel." Maggie told her, and Ava looked downwards, her lips pursing.

"I guess not," Ava murmured. "But Alex will really be okay with this?"

"Yes, she will," Maggie told her. "Besides, we just scored ourselves another free babysitter," Maggie grinned, and Ava gave a little laugh. "Okay, so let's finish these drinks then we'll get over to the hotel. Sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds absolutely perfect." Ava smiled, taking a drink of her hot chocolate as she looked at Maggie, the smile on her face only growing larger.

* * *

They walked into the house, heading down to the kitchen. Ava put her backpack down on the floor and looked around the room, pictures Emmi had drawn being hung on the wall, a couple stuck to the fridge. "This Emma?" Ava questioned, pointing to a picture of her that was on the fridge, being held down by a 'New York' magnet, from when Alex and Maggie had a long weekend there the year before.

"Emmi." Maggie corrected her.

Ava pursed her lips. "Is she Alex's?" Ava questioned. "Just, she looks nothing like you."

Maggie glared at her. "It doesn't make her any less my daughter," Maggie sounded quite hurt by the comment. "And Alex and I adopted her, if you must know." Maggie told her.

"Sorry," Ava bit her lip, looking downwards slightly. "I didn't mean it to sound as it did, I just…I want to know about your family," Ava said. "Uhm, who's that?" Ava pointed to Kara who was in the picture with Emmi.

"Kara," Maggie told her. "Alex's little sister. She is also adopted, coincidentally enough." Maggie's eyebrows raised.

Ava exhaled as she looked around the room. Maggie had obviously paid for the hotel, and she'd taken Ava to the stores she'd stolen from and had paid for the items. Ava had apologised many times, especially to the man who Cooper and Maggie had been there to help. "This Emmi's fish?" Ava glanced down at it.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Bubbles," Maggie told her, Ava peering into the fish bowl. "I think it's on its way out to be honest," Maggie said. The fish wasn't eating as much, and it seemed to be swimming slower. "It has such unusual colouring though so it's not like we can replace it without her knowing."

"Aw no," Ava laughed. "I always wanted a pet," Ava said, looking back up to Maggie. "Was never allowed one though." Ava sulked.

"I had a dog growing up," Maggie told her. "Duke. He was German Shepherd. If I wasn't at school I was out with him," Maggie smiled fondly as she remembered him. "He was a great dog. It was the worst day of my life when he died," Maggie said. "Well till about 6 months later then I was…" Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "Anyways, we are going to get a family dog eventually. I guess after the baby is born now." Maggie told her.

"When is she due?" Ava questioned.

"End of July," Maggie answered. "Uhm, what about you?" Maggie questioned.

"I think I'm about 8, 9 weeks," Ava answered. "Uhm…I guess I need to confirm things and what not, uhm," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Properly decide what's best to do." Ava spoke quietly, Maggie seeing her hand go onto her stomach. There was a flicker of doubt in Ava's eyes, Maggie noticed.

"Well, you've got Alex and I to figure it out with you, okay?" Maggie told her, and Ava gave a little nod, all of a sudden feeling very overwhelmed by her whole situation. She burst into tears, Maggie taking a step closer to her. "Hey, Ava, it's all going to be okay." Maggie told her. She brought her arms out to hug her, but then hesitate for a moment. She took a deep breath before she pulled Ava into a hug, Ava holding onto her tightly as she let the tears out.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex and Emmi walked into the house. Emmi dropped her school bag to the floor, before they kicked their shoes off then took their coats off, Alex hanging hers up before taking Emmi's from her, hanging it up on the hanger. Emmi ran down to the living room, stopping in the doorway, seeing Ava sitting on the couch. "Hey, Emmi this is Ava." Maggie told her, seeing Emmi was lingering in the doorway, unsure of the stranger sitting in her living room.

"Go in, sweetie," Alex lightly pushed on Emmi's back. Emmi looked up at her and slowly walked into the room, Alex walking in behind her. "It's okay."

"Who is Ava?" Emmi questioned, still looking up at Alex.

Alex glanced over at Maggie, letting her tell her. "This is my kid sister." Maggie told her, Alex noticing the smile on her face as she introduced her to her daughter.

Emmi scrunched her face up. "You didn't tell me you had a sister." Emmi sounded rather annoyed with Maggie for keeping something like that from her.

"Well I've kind of just found out about her." Maggie said, Emmi opening her mouth into an 'O' shape.

"Hey, I'm Alex." Alex reintroduced herself, smiling down at Ava, holding her hand out for Ava to shake.

"Ava," Ava told her. "Uhm, thanks again for helping out with…" Ava stopped talking as she pointed to her arm.

"Oh, that's no problem," Alex flashed her a smile as she sat down on the arm chair, Emmi running over to her and climbing up onto her knee. Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter, her hands resting on Emmi's stomach. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I can't really feel anything now," Ava told her. "Only thing it did was ruin the only other hoodie I brought." Ava said, Maggie and Alex both giving a little chuckle.

"Well if you are a fan of plaid shirts and leather jackets she's your go to." Alex said, giving a cheeky grin as she glanced at Maggie.

"Hmm I'm more of a t-shirt and hoodie kinda gal." Ava answered.

"Ah well babe, looks like it might be your clothes she's going to have to borrow for a while," Maggie returned an equally as cheeky grin to her wife. "She's got the hoodies," Maggie said, as she looked to Ava while pointing to Alex. "And they are all very cosy." Maggie added.

"Good to know, thanks." Ava was so appreciative that she was going to get to stay here with Alex, Maggie and Emmi.

"Ava?" Emmi spoke very quietly.

"Yeah?" Ava looked to Emmi, who had leaned back on Alex and was resting against her.

"Do you want to come see my bedroom and play mermaid Barbies with me?" Emmi questioned. She was still speaking rather quietly, but at least she was speaking to her.

"Uh yeah I do," Ava told her, speaking enthusiastically. "That sounds so cool."

Emmi grinned as she jumped down from Alex's knee. "C'mon. I'll show you upstairs." Emmi held her hand out and Ava stood up, taking Emmi's hand and walking out the room with her. Alex watched them leave the room together and waited till she could hear them going up the stairs, before talking again.

"So, I'm guessing coffee went well." Alex questioned, looking back around to Maggie.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "It feels easy talking to her," Maggie said, a smile forming on her face. "She seems really nice. Despite being from Oscar." Maggie mumbled.

"So, she's just Oscar's?" Alex questioned.

"Apparently after he kicked me out things were tough with him and Maria. He ended up having a bit of a fling and that resulted in Ava," Maggie explained. "When Ava was 10 her Mum died. She went to live with Oscar and Maria," Maggie looked downwards, rubbing her hands together. "Uhm, Maria apparently had a wonderful time playing Mummy to her husband's love child." Maggie's bottom lip started to tremble.

"Hey," Alex stood up from the arm chair and walked over to the couch, bending down in front of Maggie, lightly rubbing her thighs. "That is awful on Maria's part. And for you. But it's not Ava's fault."

"I know," Maggie sniffed back. "But it's just the thought that she could replace me so easily, you know?" Maggie looked up to Alex as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie," Alex wiped her thumbs under Maggie's eyes, removing the tears. "You could never be replaced," Alex told her. "And it was probably just Maria's way of trying to make herself feel better for disowning you."

"That's what Ava reckoned too." Maggie sniffed back.

"Well it sounds like Ava is pretty clever. You should go with what she thinks," Alex said, and Maggie gave the littlest of laughs, Alex once again wiping her thumb over Maggie's cheek, removing a tear. "Did she tell you why she got kicked out?" Alex questioned. "Did Oscar produce another gay daughter?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "She eh…she's pregnant." Maggie said, and Alex widened her eyes. Ava didn't look that old.

"Oh," Alex sounded a little shocked. She wasn't expecting that. "How old is she?" Alex questioned, sitting herself up on the couch next to Maggie.

"16." Maggie answered.

"Is she eh…." Alex rubbed the back of her head, not really sure how to ask.

"I dunno," Maggie knew what Alex was trying to ask. "She said she didn't think that she could get an abortion but then that she still needed to think about her options."

"Well I hope you told her that we are here for her, no matter what." Alex said.

"I did," Maggie nodded. "Uh…I told her she could stay with us." Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. In hindsight it probably was something she should have discussed with Alex first, but she was pretty sure Alex would be okay with it anyways.

"I wouldn't have expected otherwise," Alex smiled at her wife, tucking her hair behind her ear, Maggie smiling back at her. "Although I am slightly terrified at the thought of looking after a teenager." Alex pulled a face, showing apprehension.

Maggie gave a little laugh. "She's already pregnant so not like it can get much worse, right?" Maggie questioned, and Alex chuckled. "Besides, it'll be practice for when Emmi and Jellybean are teenagers."

"Oh don't even," Alex frowned. "This one isn't even born yet and you are thinking about when they'll be a teenager," Alex shook her head. "Uh-uh, no thank you."

"It's going to happen one day, babe." Maggie told her.

Alex exhaled lightly. "Well not for ages," Alex's hand rubbed over her stomach. "And maybe now we'll have a babysitter who doesn't need to fly away to kick ass half way through thus disrupting our date nights," Alex gave a smile at the thought. Kara loved babysitting Emmi, but very often, she'd need to go stop a robbery or take down an alien during times she was supposed to be watching Emmi. Winn also loved looking after Emmi, but sometimes they weren't able to get a sitter, so didn't get date nights often.

"Hmm would be a nice thought," Maggie said before sharing a kiss with her wife. "But if she does keep this baby then she's probably also going to need help so won't really can babysit for us."

"True," Alex murmured. "Well I guess we are going to need to talk things through with Ava. And not just the baby thing. There'll be rules."

"Yes," Maggie nodded. "Like no boys in her bedroom."

"Well like you said, she's already pregnant so that ship has sailed," Alex remarked. "But, she's going to help out with things. We either send her back to school or she gets a job."

"Doesn't sound like anything too bad," Maggie responded. "We can have a chat to her later about it all." Maggie said, and Alex gave a nod. She didn't know how the next while was going to go with everyone adjusting to this change, but she was glad that her wife was standing by her little sister.

* * *

Alex, Maggie, Ava and Emmi were having some dinner. Maggie had made a lasagne and Alex had put a salad together. They'd dished up and were sitting at the table. Emmi usually switched around, sitting next to Alex one night and Maggie the next, but she'd requested to sit next to Ava tonight, meaning Alex and Maggie got to sit next to each other. Ava was watching, a little intrigued as Emmi put some tabasco sauce over her lasagne. "She puts it on almost everything." Alex explained, seeing the look on Ava's face.

"You and Mama do too." Emmi noted, putting the tabasco back onto the table.

"Not quiet everything," Maggie replied, and Emmi frowned before taking a drink of her apple juice. "You just take it to a whole new level."

Emmi sighed lightly before she picked up her knife and fork and started to eat her lasagne. "Ava do you like Trolls?"

"What like the ugly cave-dwelling creatures?" Ava scrunched her face up as she looked down to Emmi.

Emmi gasped. "They are not ugly."

"She's talking about the movie, Trolls." Maggie informed her, Ava giving a little nod of understanding.

"I've never seen that movie." Ava told her.

Emmi cried out in shock. "What?" Emmi couldn't believe how anyone hadn't seen Trolls. "It's the bestest movie ever."

"Hmm." Ava shrugged.

"What about Finding Nemo or The Little Mermaid?" Emmi wondered. Ava had to have seen those, surely.

"The Little Mermaid is older than me," Ava answered, and Emmi pouted sadly. "But Finding Nemo is cool. Have you seen Finding Dory?"

"Yes, but I like Nemo better," Emmi told her. "Do you like to swim? I swim for a club and we have a competition soon." Emmi said, looking up at Ava, her eyes all wide as she waited on an answer.

"Swimming is fun." Ava told her.

"Do you do a sport?" Emmi asked, clearly wanting to get to know as much as she could about the girl who was now staying with them.

"I did track for my old school." Ava answered.

"Did you do competitions and get medals?" Ava questioned. "I could get some swimming medals at my competition."

"Uh yeah," Ava swallowed a mouthful of water. "I have some trophies and medals."

"Did you bring them? Can I see them?" Emmi sounded excited.

"Uhm nah, I uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "They are back at uh...where I used to live." Ava cleared her throat, Maggie and Alex seeing she looked uncomfortable at bringing up home.

"Oh that's a shame," Emmi told her. "Do you want to come and watch me at my swimming? I'd like you to come." Emmi gave her a smile.

Ava glanced at Maggie and Alex who were looking rather amused at Emmi. "Sure, if your Mums say it's okay." Ava told her.

"Please Mums." Emmi clasped her hands together, like she was praying as she looked to Maggie and Alex.

"Of course you can," Alex answered, giving Ava a smile. "Right Emmi, give Ava some peace so she can eat her dinner. And you get yours eaten too."

"We is just talking." Emmi frowned.

"Well it's dinner time," Maggie added. "Not 20 questions time."

"I don't mind," Ava told them. "It's actually nice to have some chat. You know, I was on my own traveling then being in the city for the last 4 days, so…" Ava trailed off.

"See she doesn't mind." Emmi stuck her tongue out cheekily at her Mums. "Do you like any other sports?" Emmi questioned.

"I play ice-hockey," Ava answered. "Or at least, I did in Blue Springs." Ava murmured, Alex and Maggie once again seeing a change in her demeanour.

"Oh Mums like to watch ice-hockey," Emmi said. "Mama the most but they both like to watch it."

"Yeah?" Ava looked up to Maggie. "Hope you don't support National City. They suck."

Emmi giggled as Maggie gasped, her hand going onto her heart. "Unfortunately, they do," Maggie murmured. "Who do you follow?"

"Pittsburgh Penguins," Ava told them. "I know it makes no sense me supporting a team from Pennsylvania when I'm from Nebraska but when I was little and first started watching ice-hockey I was obsessed with Penguins, so I just started supporting them," Ava said. "You know, they called themselves penguins, I loved penguins." Ava gave a little shrug, taking a drink of her water.

"Can't argue with that logic," Alex chuckled. "And they're not a bad team to support. They've won the last two Stanley cups."

"Hmm yeah," Ava smiled. "When did National City last win? Oh, that's right they haven't ever." Ava gave a cheeky grin.

"Oooh I like her, she's sassy." Alex grinned at her wife. Maggie smiled lightly. She knew they'd all just met, but so far, they were getting on well and she only hoped that that would continue. She wanted to get to know Ava. She knew exactly what it felt like to disowned by Oscar and Maria and even though she had her Aunt, it was hard for her for a long time and she wanted to make Ava feel as welcome as possible. She wasn't willing to let anyone else suffer at her parents' expense again.

* * *

"Are you sure you and Maggie don't mind me being in this room?" Ava questioned, as she looked around to Alex. Alex had just put Emmi to bed and went into the guest room where Ava was. She was sitting on the bed, looking at her phone.

"It's a guest room," Alex told her. "It's for….guests," Alex pursed her lips as she walked further into the room. "We don't really get many guests," Alex pointed to the end of the bed and Ava nodded, Alex taking a seat. "Just my Mum and very occasionally Maggie's friend Rachel from when she lived in Gotham," Alex told her. "So, I mean, it's better being used, right?"

Ava sat up and put her phone on the bedside table. "What about when your Mum comes over now? And if I do have the baby then…..what….should I go find somewhere else?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "Maggie and I want you here with us," Alex assured her. "My Mum can stay with my sister when she comes to town and the babies are only going to be a couple months apart. They can share the nursery." Alex said.

"That's not fair," Ava shook her head. "I don't want to come in and start taking over. I'm a stranger."

"You are Maggie's kid sister," Alex told her. "You are our family and we are here for you." Alex promised her.

Ava gave her a thankful smile. "You guys have an attic, right? Maybe I could go up there."

Alex scrunched her face up. "I wouldn't recommend that," Alex shook her head. "But we could maybe do up the basement. Make a room for you down there. Add in a shower room, a space for the baby," Alex suggested. "If you are really serious about wanting to stay here permanently." Alex and Maggie were going to have to talk properly with Ava about everything, but Maggie was working night shift, so she had left for work already, so it clearly couldn't be that night.

"I'd like that. If it's what you and Maggie want." Ava told her.

"We do, and we should probably talk a few things over," Alex told her. "But Maggie is on night shift tonight." Alex hated when Maggie worked nights. She found it harder to sleep knowing Maggie could potentially be out there in dangerous situation and not in bed next to her, where Alex obviously knew she was safe.

"Does she do night shift a lot?" Ava questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "But everyone needs to take a turn," Alex gave a yawn. "Ah it's just past 8 and I'm so tired," Alex put her hand onto her stomach, gently rubbing over it. "Honestly, I thought people said pregnancy was a wonderful experience and you'd be glowing," Alex said. "For me it's been lots of sickness, migraines and being constantly tired," Alex yawned again. Ava pursed her lips looking down at little. "Are you coping okay?"

"Uhm," Ava looked back up to Alex. "I'm taking prenatal vitamins. Kate read it was good to do that," Ava told her. "She's my best friend back in Blue Springs," Ava explained as Alex looked a little confused as to who Kate was. "Uh, I tend to feel most nauseous between 8pm and midnight so excuse me if I run off to the bathroom." Ava exhaled.

"Just those 4 hours?" Alex questioned, and Ava gave a little nod. "That's pretty lucky. I was sick all day every day for weeks on end," Alex sighed. "And I could hardly get myself out of bed some days," Alex said, seeing Ava's eyes widened. "Sorry, you are probably freaked out enough about this as it is." Alex cleared her throat.

"Yeah, kind of," Ava answered honestly. She found it easy speaking to Alex. She was very motherly. Very trusting. Ava felt comfortable around her even though they'd just met. She sucked in her bottom lip, feeling herself getting emotional again. "God, what's wrong with me." Ava sniffed back as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well I'd say it's a pretty emotional time right now for many reasons," Alex hesitated before she put her onto Ava's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. She couldn't imagine going through pregnancy at 16, much less fearing you'd have to go through it alone after being kicked out by your own parents. "But you know you're not alone. Maggie and I, we are going to be here for you." Ava nodded her head. She tried to respond but her tears took over. Alex wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, Ava leaning herself against her as tears continued to fall.

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing. Always appreciated. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex heard her coming back into the house. She heard her coming up the stairs and she heard her going into the en-suite, getting herself ready for bed. "Thanks for being quiet." Alex murmured as Maggie got into the bed, Alex shuffling herself over to her wife, wrapping her arm around her.

"I was quiet," Maggie frowned. "You just have super hearing."

"No, that's Kara," Alex retorted, and Maggie chuckled. "How was work?"

"Yeah, fine," Maggie yawned. She was tired and glad to be home. She hated doing the night shift. "How was Ava?"

"Uhm yeah she uhm," Alex paused. "She's struggling but I think it would be expected. Hopefully once we get a proper chat with her things will start to become clearer for her."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed as Alex started to play with her hair. She loved playing with Maggie's hair. "So, I was thinking," Maggie spoke cautiously. "I want tell Ava about Supergirl and what you do for a living, tell her about Emmi and her powers." Maggie said.

"You think that's wise?" Alex questioned. "We hardly know her."

"I know but I want to get to know her and I don't want to start off by lying to her about things." Maggie told her.

"Hmm maybe not the best thing to be doing, I guess," Alex murmured. She understood why Maggie didn't want to lie to her sister. "Well we can see," Alex pursed her lips before glancing past her wife looking to the digital clock on Maggie's bedside table. It was 6.20am. She gave a little yawn. There was still time before she needed to get up and get Emmi up and ready and fed before taking her to school and getting herself to work. "Should probably let you get some sleep, huh?" Alex mumbled as she kissed the crook of Maggie's neck.

"I can sleep once you and Emmi are off working and schooling for the day," Maggie replied. "How about, since you are already awake, we have a little early morning fun?" Maggie raised her eyebrows as she turned onto her side, pulling Alex into a kiss.

"Mmm, not a bad idea Mrs Danvers." Alex mumbled before they met in another kiss. Alex's hand stayed in Maggie's hair as Maggie ran one hand over Alex's little bump, before heading a little more south. Maggie pushed Alex down to lying on her back, straddling herself over her, the kiss only becoming more passionate as Alex's other hand rested on Maggie's back.

"Mummy I woke up and can't get back to sleep." Maggie sighed as she stopped kissing her wife, reluctantly moving herself from being on top of her as Emmi walked further into the room, Poppy troll in her hands.

"Well you should try sweetie," Alex answered. There's still time before you need to be up to get ready for school. "You should get back into bed."

Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Okay." Emmi answered before she climbed up onto their bed and slid herself under the covers.

"Mummy meant your own bed." Maggie told her.

"I told you. I can't fall back asleep in there." Emmi said, snuggling down in the bed and getting herself comfy.

Alex glanced around at Maggie, who looked less than impressed that they'd been interrupted. "See, I told you you should have been quieter," Alex whispered. Maggie poked Alex's side lightly, the pair of them giggling a little. "Better luck next time." Alex murmured before she softly kissed her wife's lips, the three of them then cuddling down to sleep.

* * *

Alex was having some lunch with Kara. She was filling her in on the new little sister situation. "So, you mean I'm going to have competition now?" Kara pouted. "I'm the little sister."

Alex chuckled. "Well I'm sure you can learn to share us." Alex joked before taking a drink of her water.

"Hmm." Kara frowned.

"She's nice. You'll like her," Alex told her, Kara continuing to sit with a frowny face. "Kara." Alex tilted her head slightly.

"So, why did she get kicked out?" Kara questioned, taking a bite of her chicken wrap. They'd gone out to Noonan's for lunch, getting a little break from the DEO.

"She is pregnant." Alex told her, and Kara widened her eyes.

"Oh wow," Kara exhaled. "Going to be busy in the Danvers household then. A teenager, Emmi and two babies." Kara noted, reaching for her water and taking a drink.

"Good job I've got a Superhero sister then huh?" Alex questioned.

"Hmm," Kara exhaled. "Don't suppose Emmi and Jellybean will need me as much if they have a cool teenage Auntie living with them." Kara sulked.

"Kara, c'mon," Alex exhaled. "Don't be like that," Alex thought Kara was being silly. There was no need for her to get jealous or act like a kid. "She's Maggie's kid sister. She's our family."

"Yeah." Kara sighed lightly.

"She needs to be shown that she's welcome here," Alex said. "How would you have felt if you were made to feel unwanted when you first arrived on Earth?" Alex asked.

"Well to be fair you weren't exactly screaming from the rooftops about getting a new little sister." Kara retorted.

"Okay, fair enough," Alex held her hands out. "But you of all people should know what it's like to move to a new place where you don't know anyone," Alex told her. "You'll know what she's feeling right now."

Kara pursed her lips. "Well when you put it like that," Kara murmured. "So, she's all like moving into the house and are you going to enroll her at high school?"

"Well we haven't had the chance to properly talk about all of it yet, but most likely yes." Alex nodded her head.

"And are you going to properly apply for legal guardianship?" Kara wondered.

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "That's not really something we've talked about, to be honest," Alex shrugged. "But I guess it might make sense."

"Well I guess Ava and her baby are going to be lucky having you and Maggie," Kara managed a weak smile. "Emmi and Jellybean too." Kara exhaled sadly, moving the straw around her glass.

"You know Emmi adores you, right?" Alex told her. "You are still going to be her favourite Auntie. When she grows up she either wants to be a mermaid or a superhero like you," Alex told her. "Now she wouldn't want that if she didn't admire you so much, right?"

"I guess not," Kara's smile grew larger. "So maybe if she wants to be a superhero like me you could let me take her flying," Kara gave her sister a hopeful grin. She never got to take Emmi flying. They'd been in the flight room at the DEO a couple of times, but that was pretty much it. "I know you want to protect her, but you should also let her embrace her alienness."

"Hmm," Alex raised her eyebrows. "Maybe for her birthday you can take her flying. But way out of the city where there's no chance of the two of you being spotted." It wasn't that Alex and Maggie didn't want her being true to who she was, but they just wanted her to be safe.

Kara looked rather surprised. "Seriously you are going to let me?" Kara squeaked.

"Well I said maybe. And on her birthday so it's not for a few months yet," Alex told her. "And, you'll need to get Maggie to agree to it." Alex said, and Kara frowned, because Maggie was even less up for Emmi getting to go flying.

"Well I guess I've a few months to work on her." Kara murmured, and Alex gave a little nod, taking a drink of her water before continuing to eat her lunch.

* * *

Maggie had woken up around noon. She had a quick shower and then found Ava down the stairs, catching up on her shows on Netflix. They'd decided to go out for some lunch and do a bit of shopping, so Ava could get some new clothes. They went to Victoria Mall, and were currently at the Mexican Restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive. "So, you are on night shift again tonight?" Ava questioned, and Maggie nodded as she was taking a drink of her water.

"Yeah," Maggie put the glass down. "I hate doing night shift, but everyone has to take their turn." Maggie said.

"Ugh," Ava screwed her face up, not liking the sound of night shift. "No, I won't be getting a job that requires me working nights. I'll be sleeping when I'm supposed to be sleeping." Ava murmured as she reached for her mountain dew and took a drink.

Maggie laughed lightly. "You uh, you have any ideas what you want to do?"

"I wanted to be a sports physiotherapist," Ava answered. "But doesn't seem like I am going to be finishing high school, let alone getting to university." Ava exhaled, looking downwards for a moment.

"You can still finish high school." Maggie told her.

"Can I?" Ava asked. "If I terminate, you mean?"

"Even if you had this baby you could still finish high school. You could take a year out, then start back again next year." Maggie told her.

"I guess so," Ava murmured. "But it's not like I am going to go going back to Blue Springs anytime soon." Ava noted.

"No, but they have high schools here in National City, Ava," Maggie told her. "Alex and I wanted to talk to you about this together but since it's being brought up, if you are serious about wanting to stay here with us, then we'd love to have you, but we want you to finish high school."

Ava gave a little smile. It was nice to have someone who cared about her. "I want to as well, to be honest," Ava looked downwards again, her hand going onto her stomach. "It's just maybe going to be a bit harder if I have a baby."

"It will be," Maggie didn't want to make it sound like she thought Ava should end the pregnancy, but she just wanted her to know it was going to be hard having a new born and trying to get through high school. "But if you are anything like me you are going to be pretty tough, so I'm sure you'd get through it. And you'd have Alex and I to help. Jellybean would only be a couple months older than your baby, so it would kinda be like having twins."

"That is a brilliant idea." Ava said.

"What is?" Maggie sucked in her bottom lip, looking confused.

"You and Alex raising the baby." Ava told her.

"That is not what I meant," Maggie responded. "This is your child. If you keep it Alex and I will be happy to help and play Aunties, but we won't be raising your kid for you," Maggie wanted to make that perfectly clear. "Emmi and Jellybean are enough for us." Maggie said, without adding they'd also be looking after her as well.

Ava pursed her lips. "Fair enough." She knew it wouldn't be fair to just dump her baby on someone else.

"Okay so we have a chicken burrito," The waitress said. Ava claimed it as hers, so the waitress put it down, putting the other one at Maggie's place. "And a vegetable burrito," The waitress said. "Can I get you ladies any refills?" The waitress questioned, pointing to their drinks. Maggie shook her head as Ava answered no, so the waitress told them to enjoy and walked away.

"Look, Ava, we still have time to figure this out." Maggie assured her. Ava nodded her head, taking a drink of her mountain dew. She knew she wasn't ready to be a Mother, but she couldn't see herself giving the baby up or having a termination, so it left her in a tough spot.

* * *

Alex had met Maggie and Ava in town when she'd finished work. They were still shopping, Ava having got some new clothes and Maggie had bought a couple new things for Emmi as well. Alex found them in the mall, in a shop that sold baby stuff. "You shopping for Jellybean without me?" Alex wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, placing a kiss in the crook of her neck. They weren't usually overly affectionate with their PDAs, but Alex couldn't resist a cheeky little hug and kiss.

"Mmm just looking." Maggie answered.

Alex let go of Maggie and stepped beside her, looking at the little teal and grey baby blanket that was in Maggie's hands. "Feel how soft it is." Ava said. Alex held her hand out and rubbed over the blanket.

"Aww yeah," Alex had to admit it was rather soft. "Jellybean definitely needs that blanket," Alex said before glancing down at the shopping bags in both Ava and Maggie's hands. "If you've not spent all our money on kid-sis and yourself." Alex spoke cheekily.

"I haven't bought anything for myself," Maggie told her. "It's some stuff for Emmi, actually."

"Oh well I do apologise," Alex murmured before looking to Ava. "You get some cool stuff?"

"Yeah." Ava smiled.

"Ava has offered up her babysitting skills, so we can go out one night this week." Maggie said, looking up to her wife.

"That's nice of you." Alex smiled down at her new little sister-in-law.

"Well you two are being so nice to me and I….I want to return that and there's not much I can do, but I can babysit, so it's my way of saying that I'm thankful." Ava smiled thankfully at Alex. She really did appreciate how well she'd already been accepted.

"You know Emmi will make you watch Trolls." Alex told her.

Ava laughed. "Hey, I'll give it a go."

"Well I'm sure we can arrange something soon," Alex said before looking back to Maggie. "You came in here to get some stuff for Jellybean and you didn't get a cart?" Alex questioned.

"Well, like I said, we were just looking." Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we're always 'just looking'," Alex made quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke. "Go get a cart." Alex told her, lightly pushing on Maggie, before giving her bum a cheeky slap as she walked away to get a cart.

Alex kept looking at the blankets. Maggie still had the teal and grey one in her hand, but Alex was looking at another one. This one white with little multi-coloured star fish and octopus on it. "Emmi will go mad for that one." Maggie appeared back at Alex and Ava's side. She'd put the blanket she'd picked into the cart already and looked at the one Alex had in her hand.

"She'll probably steal it for her dolls." Alex murmured as she put the blanket into the cart.

"True," Maggie chuckled lightly before she glanced at her watch. They'd have to go pick Emmi up from school soon. "Right well let's have a little looky at some clothes for Jellybean then go get our sweet girl." Maggie said, Alex and Ava walking around the shop with her, looking at some stuff to get for the baby.

* * *

Maggie and Alex dropped Ava off at the house, before heading out to Emmi's school, both of them deciding to go pick Emmi up. It wasn't often that the both of them got to do that together and they knew Emmi would love it. They were waiting out front of the school, most of the classes had come out, and more importantly, most of Emmi's class had come out, but Emmi was yet to appear. It wasn't until Summer came out without Emmi that they became panicked. "Oh God," Alex put her hand onto her chest. "Maggie." She glanced at her wife, her hand grabbing onto Maggie's arm.

"Maybe she's just talking with her teacher." Maggie said, trying to stay calm herself. She and Alex walked further into the school and over the playground, walking into the building, a few kids still slowly wandering outside. They walked down to Emmi's classroom, Alex not even knocking, she just barged into the room. She saw her teacher Miss Taylor talking with the new teaching assistant, Miss Clark.

"Uh, is Emmi still in school? She's not appeared outside." Alex felt her mouth go all dry, a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, her Mama picked her up at lunch time," Miss Clark told Alex. "Did she not tell you?"

"I didn't pick her up," Maggie shook her head, feeling her heart skip a beat. "I'm her Mama."

"Oh." Miss Clark widened her eyes. She'd only been with the class a couple of days, so was yet to meet all the parents. She'd met Alex, but she clearly hadn't met Maggie yet.

"You are telling me that you let my daughter leave this school with a stranger?" Alex questioned. The school had a safe list of who could pick the kids up. Alex, Maggie, Kara and Winn being the people on Emmi's list. "You are about to lose your job, lady." Alex looked furious.

Miss Taylor had already left the room, saying she'd call the police. "I…she said she was her Mama. So she took her, I…." Miss Clark looked horrified with her mistake.

"I told you," Alex glared around at Maggie. "I told you to do something about that woman, but you didn't listen. You didn't care." Alex yelled, feeling herself welling up with tears.

"Alex." Maggie spoke softly, taking a step forward. She reached out to comfort Alex, but Alex shrugged away.

"I told you," Alex yelled. "I told you to do your job, but you wouldn't," Alex shook her head. She didn't understand how this had happened. Emmi knew not to go away with a stranger. "You just left it for her to come back and now look what's happened. She's come back, and Emmi is gone."

"Alex, I -" Maggie tried to talk but Alex wouldn't let her.

"I have to go find my daughter." Alex said as she turned around and stormed out of the school.

* * *

 **Thanks, as always. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

J'onn had made Alex go home. He'd told her to rest and get something to eat. He knew it would be easier said than done, but she didn't just have herself to think about. She'd spent all afternoon and well into the evening out looking for Emmi. They were using the alien tracker at the DEO, but it seemed like they'd completely gone off the radar. Alex had returned home to an empty house. She'd refused anyone who offered to come home with her. She wanted them all looking for Emmi. She was sitting in Emmi's bedroom when she heard the front door closing. "Alex?" She heard Maggie's voice shout through the house. Maggie had received a call from J'onn telling her that he'd sent Alex home to get something to eat, so she went back to join her. To talk to her. They hadn't really had much contact since Alex had left the school earlier that afternoon. "Alex." Maggie spoke again as Alex heard her on the stairs, before she saw her coming into Emmi's room.

Alex glared up at her for moment before looking back down to her hand. Alex was leaning against Emmi's bed, hugging Poppy troll against her. Maggie saw she was rolling something around, between her fingers, then she saw it. The bottle sitting on her left-hand side. "I didn't touch it." Alex shook her head, her cheeks stained with tears.

Maggie glanced down to the bottle of whisky. She pursed her lips as she walked across and sat down next to her wife, moving the bottle further out of Alex's reach. She looked to the bronze chip that Alex was moving around her fingers. Her two-year sober chip that she'd recently gotten. "Where did you even get this?" Maggie questioned. There was no alcohol in the house, unless on very special occasions, but any left not drank, got taken away. It was the safest option. Less temptation.

"They have these shops where you can go in and buy all kinds of drink," Alex mocked surprise. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Maggie exhaled lightly, deciding to ignore her snarky comment. "Uhm, Ava is out with Cooper and the guys, looking around. Seeing if anyone has seen them," Maggie told her. "I uh, I brought you home something to eat," Maggie told her. "Your favourite pasta from Alessandro's."

Alex glared at Maggie. "Oh well everything is brilliant then if I can get my favourite pasta," Alex sneered. "Let's not care about Emmi, right? Let's go eat some pasta."

Maggie took a deep breath. "You still need to eat," Maggie's heart was aching without Emmi. She wanted to be out there looking for her daughter, but also knew she needed to be with Alex. They needed to stick together right now. "Please."

"I'm not hungry." Alex felt sick even thinking about eating. She was so worried for her daughter that nothing else mattered right now.

"Then do it for Jellybean. Please," Maggie's voice broke as her lip trembled. She knew Alex was angry at her. She knew Alex blamed her for Emmi being taken. "Jellybean needs you to eat."

"Do you think I care?" Alex questioned, glaring so coldly at her. "All I care about is finding Emmi. And sitting here is not going to make that happen," Alex said as she stood up, laying Poppy down on the bed. "I don't care about this," Alex hit her hand against her stomach. "I just want Emmi." Alex raised her voice, her sobriety chip dropping to the ground.

"Alex," Maggie stood up, reaching her hand out to comfort her wife, but Alex quickly shrugged away. "C'mon, you don't mean that."

"You know what," Alex pursed her lips, her head shaking as a tear rolled down her cheek. "If you had done your job when I first told you this then this wouldn't have happened. And okay, maybe I'm to blame because I pushed this life onto you. This wasn't the life you originally wanted but she's just a kid. She's our kid and someone has taken her."

"I could not love that child anymore if I tried," Maggie felt her eyes blur over with fresh tears. "I'm sorry if you think I played this the wrong way, but there was nothing I could do. There -" Maggie tried to talk, but Alex spoke over her.

"Yeah, well sorry isn't going to bring our daughter back, is it?" Alex seethed before she walked out of Emmi's bedroom, Maggie hearing Alex go down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it loudly shut. Maggie turned around and looked at the Poppy troll on Emmi's bed then she broke down in tears.

* * *

Emmi was curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. She had a sore head from crying. "I want my Mums." Emmi said, staring at the woman who walked over to the table, putting down the plates.

"Come and get some food." The woman said.

"No," Emmi answered. "I want my Mummy and my Mama."

"I told you," The woman said. "I am here to take you home to Warlees so you can be with your people."

"No," Emmi raised her voice. "I don't want to go to Warlees. I want my Mums." Emmi shouted. She was tired of saying it.

"Your Mums don't want you," The woman told her. "They told me to come and get you and take you back to Warlees."

Emmi scrunched her face up. "I don't believe you. You are lying." Emmi knew her mothers would never send her away.

"I'm not," The woman shook her head. "Now come and eat. It'll be a long trip home," The woman told her. Emmi glared at her. She didn't want but she was very hungry, her stomach had been rumbling for hours. "Now." The woman raised her voice. Emmi jumped in fright before she got up and ran over to the table and climbed up.

"Where's the tabasco?" Emmi questioned, looking down to the food.

"What's that?" The woman screwed her face up.

"It's a hot sauce. I like it on all my dinners." Emmi explained.

"Well we don't have that." The woman said.

Emmi glared at her before she picked up her knife and fork and cut off a piece of the chicken breast. "What's your name?" Emmi asked.

"I'm Eileen. I knew your Ma and Pa," Eileen told her. "The three of us, we were the best of friends," Eileen told her. "I bet they talked about me all the time, huh?"

Emmi scratched the side of her head. "No," Emmi told her. "They never said your name." Emmi said. Eileen looked a little disappointed.

"Well they left Warlees when the rebellion happened. There was lots of fighting and it wasn't safe. And your Ma, she had you in her tummy." Eileen said, explaining the events to Emmi.

"Mummy has a baby in her tummy now," Emmi spoke quietly. "I'm going to have a baby brother or sister," Emmi smiled. "I'd like a brother, but a sister would be cool too." Emmi said.

"No, but the baby wouldn't be your brother or sister," Eileen said. "They are not really your Mums."

"Yes they are," Emmi sounded angry. "They adopted me so that means I am their daughter and the baby will be my little brother or sister." Emmi scowled at Eileen, clearly not happy with what she'd said.

Eileen exhaled. "Well anyways, your Ma and Pa wanted to keep you safe, so they came here to Earth. But what happened? They died here. They were killed by a very bad man. It's not safe on this Earth for our kind, Emmi," Eileen told her. "You will be safer on Warlees."

"No," Emmi shook her head. "It is safe here. I am safe, and Auntie Kara keeps people safe and Mummy and Mama and J'onn and even sometimes Mr Winn," Emmi told her. "You made me not safe by taking me away from all them people," Emmi hit her hand against the table, making a bang as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I want to go home."

"I'm going to take you home," Eileen assured her. "Back to Warlees. There's no more war there. It's safe now and all of your Ma's and Pa's friends, well they want to see you. They want you back were you belong."

"I belong here," Emmi cried. "I just want my Mummies," Emmi started to cry as she threw her fork away and pushed the plate across the table. "Please. Please Eileen can I just go home?" Emmi mumbled through the tears. "I just want to go home." Emmi said as she jumped down from the table, making her way over to the door.

Eileen chased after her and grabbed her, holding her back. "I can't let you do that. You need to come back with me. It's for the best. I promise. You'll see." Eileen told her, Emmi kicking and punching, trying to get away from the grip Eileen had on her.

* * *

Ava found Maggie sitting in the kitchen, the lights out. She was moving the fork around the takeaway box, not really eating the pasta, just moving it around the container. "You want some light?" Ava flicked the light on. Maggie looked around to her before going back to looking down at the pasta. Ava noticed the bottle of whisky on the table that Maggie was getting through. When she saw that Maggie wasn't going to say anything, Ava spoke again. "Cooper saw me throwing up on the street, so he brought me home." Ava took a seat at the table next to Maggie.

"Are you okay?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous," Ava swallowed, another wave of nausea hitting her. "Uhm, have you heard from Alex?"

Maggie sniggered. "She's out there, hating me for everything."

"I highly doubt that," Ava told her. "She's super in love with you. I may have only been here for like a day, but I've seen how she looks at you." Ava smiled lightly.

"Yeah well you didn't hear what she said," Maggie murmured, reaching for the bottle and taking another drink. "She said she didn't care about the baby. She blamed me for Emmi being taken," Maggie chocked back some tears. "You know," Maggie laughed. "She bought this, but she can't even drink it," Maggie said. "And not because of the baby she apparently doesn't care about but because she's an alcoholic," Maggie took another drink as Ava widened her eyes, a little shocked at what Maggie was saying. "Recovering. Two years sober, but…" Maggie went to take another drink, but Ava pulled the bottle from her.

"This isn't going to help any." Ava told her, finding the lid on the table and screwing it onto the bottle.

"I need to get it out the house before Alex gets home." Maggie said, trying to reach for it but Ava stood up and shrugged away, walking over to the sink. She opened the bottle back up and poured the rest of the whisky down the sink.

"Okay, lady," Maggie stood up, holding her index finger in her sister's direction. "You never waste a good whisky like that again." Maggie scolded.

"Jeez you sound like Papa." Ava muttered.

"You never say that again," Maggie raised her voice. "I'm nothing like him."

"Sorry," Ava apologised. She put the empty bottle into the recycling box by the back door before walking back over to Maggie, Ava seeing how badly she was trying to hold it all together, but also how badly she wanted to cry. "You know we are going to find her," Ava told her, putting her hands onto Maggie's arms and rubbing them gently. "Alex's work, the NCPD, they have people looking. They'll find her."

"8 hours," Maggie exhaled. "You know the odds of finding a child after they've been missing 8 hours?" Maggie questioned. Ava shook her head. "The longer it's taking…" Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "Ava, you know about aliens, right?"

Ava scrunched her face up a little. "Well, I know about Superman, Supergirl," Ava shrugged. "Aliens attack the city, so….yeah, they're out there, I guess," Ava said. "What does this have to do with Emmi?"

"She's from another planet," Maggie told her. "Uh, it's a whole long story that we'll get into another day, but the point is, she not human. Uhm, this person who's taken her is probably from her home planet and they're going to take her back," Maggie clicked her tongue. "If she goes back there, we may never get her back."

Ava opened her mouth in shock. "But…" She rubbed the back of her head. "But you legally adopted her," Ava sounded a little confused. "How can that work with an alien?"

"She was born on Earth. She's technically 'human' to the world, but she has powers, she's alien, her parents were aliens who came here to flee war on their planet," Maggie said. "But if our suspicions are correct and it's someone from her planet who has taken her then right now, she could be out in space on her way back." Maggie hoped this wasn't the case but knew there was every chance it was.

Ava let a puff of air escape between her lips. "You can't go to that planet?" Ava questioned. "Fight for her?"

"Alex's work," Maggie nodded. "They'd have the technologies to get there," Maggie told her. "But who knows what we'd face once we got there."

"Well maybe it won't come to that," Ava said. "I may have just met her, but Emmi seems like a smart kid," Ava rubbed Maggie's arm again. "I don't think she'll give up without a fight." Ava said, and Maggie gave a little nod, hoping Ava was right. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as Ava pulled her into a comforting hug.

* * *

Alex put her hand against the wall, taking few breaths. "Alex, you okay?" Winn questioned, running to her side.

"Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "Fine. We need to keep searching." Alex tried to take a few steps, but her legs went all jelly like, and she wobbled, grabbing onto Winn to stop herself falling. Winn looked across the street to the convenience store.

"Do you want me to go get you something to eat? Grab you a water?" Winn was worried about Alex. He understood she wanted to find Emmi, but she hadn't eaten anything since lunch time, or even taken some water and she clearly needed something. Her body was working hard growing a child, so she needed to keep her energy up.

"No," Alex answered sharply. "I want you to help find my daughter." They'd found some alien activity on their tracker and were headed to check it out. Supergirl and J'onn were ahead of them, but Winn had stayed with Alex, because he knew she didn't look good.

"It'll only take a minute," Winn assured her. "We can eat and walk."

"I said no." Alex sounded annoyed at Winn for persisting.

"Do you want me to call Maggie?" Winn asked.

"What the hell would you do that for?" Alex retorted. "She is hopefully out doing what she should be and looking for our daughter," Alex told him. "I'm fine. Stop fussing over me and let's keep going." Alex told him, walking along the sidewalk to catch up with Supergirl and J'onn, who had come back out of the building they were heading for.

"Just Brian and some of his idiot friends playing poker." Supergirl said.

"Ah Brian, I love that guy." Winn grinned.

Alex glared at him. "Well please, go play poker with Brian if he's so important to you."

"Alex," Supergirl glared at her. "C'mon," Alex looked back to Supergirl. She opened her mouth to reply before her eyes rolled back and she fell forward, Kara reaching out and catching her, Alex falling against her. "Alex….Alex." Supergirl lightly rubbed her arm.

"Lie her down." J'onn said as Winn pulled his phone from his pocket to call an ambulance as he made his way across to the store. Supergirl lay Alex down on the sidewalk, and J'onn elevated her legs.

"Alex…Alex…." Supergirl shook her shoulders. After a moment, Alex opened her eyes. "Jeez Alex, don't scare me like that."

"I'm okay." Alex said going to sit herself up.

"Slowly." J'onn told her. Alex sat up, her hand rubbing over her forehead.

"I'm fine. Let's get back to looking for Emmi." Alex went to stand up but J'onn stopped her.

"Sit," J'onn demanded, Alex doing as she was told and staying seated on the sidewalk. "Alex, we get that you want to find Emmi, okay, we all do. But you need to look after yourself and that baby in there," J'onn said, pointing to her stomach. "You're going to be no good to Emmi in that condition."

Alex pursed her lips as Winn appeared back with a bottle of water and a sandwich. He handed them down to her, Alex taking them in her hands. She put the sandwich on the ground but opened the bottle of water and started sipping at it. "Ambulance is on its way." Winn informed them.

"You called an ambulance?" Alex glared up at him.

"You are pregnant, and you fainted so yes he called an ambulance," J'onn retorted. Alex twisted her lips, feeling her eyes pricking with tears that wanted to fall. "So you will sit there and drink that water as you wait for the ambulance to come and check you over then you'll go home and rest while we keep looking for Emmi." J'onn told her, Supergirl and Winn exchanging a glance, both of them widening their eyes. Alex opened her mouth to reply, but then stayed quiet, and did as she was told, and kept sipping on the water as she waited for the ambulance to come and check her over.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie walked back into the house. She'd gone back out to join Cooper and the others again in looking for Emmi. She felt sick to her stomach with worry. She just needed to get her sweet girl back, but so far, the search for her wasn't successful. She saw the light in the living room was still on, so she walked in, seeing Winn was sitting back on the couch, snoring lightly. "Winn." Maggie nudged his shoulder.

"What huh?" Winn looked confused as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Maggie, any luck?" Maggie pursed her lips as she shook her head. It was after 2am and she'd been made to go home to get rest. "We'll find her." Winn said, reaching out and rubbing Maggie's arm in an act of comfort.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded lightly. "Uhm, is Alex?" Maggie looked upwards and Winn nodded.

"Took a lot to get her to rest," Winn said. "She's okay but she did faint," Winn told her, Maggie widening her eyes in worry. "She wouldn't eat. Hadn't since lunch. She wouldn't even stop to take some water," Winn told her. "We managed to get her to drink after she fainted, and J'onn eventually got her to come home and made her rest," Winn informed her. "Kara and J'onn promised her they'd not stop looking till they found her."

Maggie exhaled lightly, her bottom lip trembling. "Thanks for staying with her."

"It's not a problem," Winn told her. "I wish there was more I could do."

"Don't we all," Maggie murmured, feeling herself welling up. "Uhm, I'm going to go…" Maggie pointed upwards and Winn nodded, understandingly. Maggie left the room, taking a deep breath as she walked up the stairs. She saw the light on in Emmi's room and walked down the hall, walking into the room to see Alex laying on the bed, cuddling Poppy troll as she slept. She walked across the room and took the throw from the end of the bed, opening it out and putting it over her wife. She gently ran her hand over Alex's cheek, moving back hair that was covering her face.

"Mmm," She heard Alex murmur as her eyes flickered open. Alex pushed herself up to sitting up on the bed. She looked up to Maggie and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "I'm sorry," Alex apologised. "I'm so, so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. Not any of it," Alex shook her head as she spoke, Maggie seeing the tears roll down her cheeks. "It's not your fault and I do care about this baby, of course I do," Alex looked downwards, her hand going onto her little bump. "I mean this is our baby, Maggie," Alex sniffed back, looking back up to her wife. "I…I just need Emmi to be with us. Back where she belongs."

Maggie pursed her lips as her eyes glazed over. "You think I don't want that too?" Maggie asked taking a seat on the bed next to her wife.

"Of course you do," Alex wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Maggie. I'm so sorry." Alex looked around to her, Maggie's eyes giving off the same sad expression than hers.

"You, Emmi, and Jellybean," Maggie said as she put her hand onto Alex's stomach. "You are my whole life. I love our life, Alex. I couldn't ever imagine myself not having Emmi or this little Jellybean," Maggie sniffed back. "I chose you. I chose kids." Maggie felt a tear escape her eye. She knew Alex was angry and upset and she need to yell. She knew she needed to lash out at someone and she was unfortunately the target, but she was hurt by what Alex had said.

"I know. I didn't mean it. I just needed to yell and I…" Alex pursed her lips, looking downwards. "I'm sorry."

"You want someone to blame. That's not unusual," Maggie told her. "But that is the person who took her."

"And maybe Miss Clark," Alex sniffed back. "I can't believe she just let this woman take her. I mean, she could have checked the file or checked with Miss Taylor. I mean, where was she when this happened?"

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "But there's no use getting into all that, not now," Maggie shook her head. "It's happened, and we just need to concentrate on finding our sweet girl."

Alex nodded her head lightly. "My heart hurts so much." Alex held Poppy troll close to her.

"Me too," Maggie wiped a tear from her eye. "But we are going to find her. We'll get our daughter back no matter what it takes," Maggie spoke with confidence, because she didn't want to believe anything else. Alex took a deep breath as she gave a nod, agreeing with her wife. "And sweetie, I know it's hard to think about anything else right now, but you need to eat and keep hydrated. Jellybean is counting on you, so they can grow big and strong and healthy." Alex twisted her lip, nodding lightly at what Maggie was saying.

"I know. I'm sorry," Alex sniffed back. "I really am. I don't deserve you being so nice to me right now." Alex wiped her hand across her face, moving tears away.

Maggie pursed her lips. "I just want to make sure you are looking after Jellybean," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "And we shouldn't be turning on each other, we need to stick together. We need to help each other deal with this," Maggie paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because she's my little girl too. And I miss her." Maggie felt her heart ache as she thought about her daughter. She felt physically sick not knowing if she was safe or not.

"I know you do," Alex wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Maggie sniffed back, bringing her hand up and lightly cupping Alex's cheek, looking into her sad hazel eyes. "But no more yelling. No more blame games," Maggie said. "We get through this together."

"Uh-huh," Alex cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry."

"Okay, well I think you've used that word enough for now," Maggie told her, lightly rubbing cheek as she spoke. "Tomorrow is a new day," Maggie said. "We uhm, we get through it together, yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded as more tears rolled down her cheek. Maggie pulled Alex into a hug, Alex resting her head against Maggie's chest. Maggie could have sworn she heard a muffled sorry falling from Alex's lips, but she chose to ignore it. Instead she continued to hold her wife as they sat on Emmi's bed, neither of them saying anything else, both of them hoping that they'd get their little girl back tomorrow.

* * *

Maggie, Alex and Ava walked out of the police station. They'd done a press conference, appealing to the public to see if anyone had spotted Emmi. It had been over 24 hours now since she'd been taken. Alex felt sick to her stomach with worry, but she also felt off because of her pregnancy but there was no way she'd let that stop her from being out there looking for her daughter. She rubbed her hand over her forehead as she grabbed onto the railing on the stairway down to the sidewalk. "You okay?" Maggie immediately put her hand onto Alex's back.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I just need some water, I think." Alex answered as she rubbed over her stomach.

Maggie turned around to Ava. "Go grab some from inside," Maggie said, Ava running back up the stairs and into the building. "You wouldn't be any less of a mother if you went home to rest," Maggie told her. "We all know how much you want to find Emmi. We all do, but she needs to come home to a strong Mummy." Maggie told her, as she and Alex both sat down on the step.

Alex pursed her lips. "I should be okay after some water. Maybe a bite to eat," Alex said, because she was hungry. Maggie continued to rub her back as they waited on Ava to come back. "This sucks. I was starting to feel better. I don't need this constant sick feeling coming back. Not now. Not when we need to find Emmi." Alex sounded like she was going cry.

"It's probably just because you are stressed," Maggie told her, her hand moving in little circular motions on the small of her wife's back. "Once we get Emmi back it'll settle again."

Alex looked around her wife, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "We are going to get her back, aren't we?" Alex questioned, the sickening feeling in her stomach only getting worse.

Maggie pursed her lips, her stomach also churning. "Mmm. Of course we are," Maggie said. She wouldn't let herself believe anything otherwise. "And we'll take a little break, yeah?" Maggie suggested. "A little babymoon. Me, you, Em's and Ava," Maggie said. "We'll go away for a few days together. Maybe out by Cedar Lake," Maggie suggested. "Emmi can swim in the lake, we can go kayaking, just chill out by the pier." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod at the suggestion.

"So we'll wait till spring or early summer," Alex said. "We can have barbeques and Emmi can chase you with a water gun." Alex smiled, picturing the little family break in her head.

"Just me?" Maggie questioned.

"Well it wouldn't be very nice of her to soak the pregnant ladies." Alex said, and Maggie chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." Maggie smiled, resting head against Alex's shoulder as Ava appeared back, handing the cup of water down to Alex.

"Thanks," Alex sipped on the water seeing Ava wince a little as she put her hand onto her stomach. "You making sure you're looking after yourself too?" Alex questioned.

"uh-huh." Ava pursed her lips as Maggie lifted her head back up, looking up at her sister.

"Are you getting pains?" Maggie questioned.

"A little," Ava answered. She'd been cramping all morning, but she didn't want to worry them, not right now. They had more important things going on in their lives. "But I've read it's normal in early pregnancy, right?" Ava said, glancing to Alex for confirmation, Maggie also looking at her wife.

"Well yes, to an extent," Alex gave a curt nod. "Your body is changing and getting ready to carry the baby."

"Well," Ava cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her head. "That's all this is." Ava mumbled.

Maggie pursed her lips, staring at her sister for a moment, noticing the look of discomfort on her face. "Well once Alex has finished her water we'll get home and get both of you fed." Maggie said, Maggie once again rubbing Alex's back, but not taking her eyes off of Ava, who's hand was on her stomach as she continued to look uncomfortable.

* * *

Winn had picked up something of interest on the computers at the DEO. Supergirl and Martian Manhunter had gone to check it out. "I hope this isn't a red herring." Supergirl landed on the roof of the building, Martian Manhunter landing beside her, before transforming back into J'onn.

"Well there are lot of aliens in this city," J'onn started walking towards the door to get access to the building. "We might not find who we are looking for, but we might find something," J'onn told her. Supergirl walking after him, and into the building heading down the stairs. "But let's hope its who we want."

"Yeah," Supergirl sounded hopeful. J'onn looked down to the watch like device he had on, before looking back to Supergirl. "This is the one." J'onn pointed to apartment 7F. They looked at each other for a moment, none of them talking but they were still communicating. Trying to find out the best way to do this. Did they kick down the door and storm in, or did they knock and play it calm.

"Emmi." Supergirl said quietly. They didn't want to frighten her any more than she probably already was.

J'onn gave a curt nod and looked to the door, knocking lightly. They waited for a moment, then stared at each other, both of them clearing their throats as they waited on an answer. "Well, you've kidnapped a child, you are not going to answer a knock at the door, are you?" J'onn said.

Supergirl shook her head and used her X-ray vision to look through the door. "Emmi," Supergirl stepped forward but J'onn put his hand out, stopping her. "J'onn. She is in there, she looks scared." Supergirl felt her heart beating faster.

J'onn looked at Supergirl before he kicked down the door. They went into the room, Eileen looking back at them as she was punching digits into a keypad on the wall, as what looked like a portal appeared. "Stop, stop right now." J'onn held out the gun in front of him as Eileen tried to get to Emmi, but Supergirl moved quickly, placing herself between Emmi and Eileen. Emmi held tightly onto Supergirl's cape, Supergirl twisting one arm back to hold onto Emmi.

"You can get in that portal. You can go back to Warlees and never return to this planet, but Emmi, she stays here." Supergirl said.

"No," Eileen shook her head. "I want her to come with me. I want her to come back to her home planet. Back where she belongs. It's what her parents would have wanted. They were always going to return once the war was over." Eileen informed them.

"She belongs here," J'onn told her. "She was born here. All she knows is this Earth," J'onn kept the gun pointed at Eileen. "You do as Supergirl suggests because you wont like the other option. You can come with us, we'll take you to the DEO and lock you away," J'onn told her. "And you definitely wont like it when you get a visit from Agent and Detective Danvers." J'onn added, because let's be fair, they'd not exactly want to braid her hair and have a slumber party with her.

"Yeah my Mummies will be so mad at you." Emmi told her, staying behind the safety of Supergirl.

Eileen sighed lightly. "Look, I don't want to hurt anybody," Eileen said. "This doesn't have to get out of hand," Eileen looked over to Supergirl. "If you had the chance to go back to your home planet, would you? If it wasn't destroyed, you'd want to be there wouldn't you?" Eileen questioned.

Supergirl pursed her lips. She glanced at J'onn before looking back to Eileen. "Emmi is staying here." Supergirl said, Emmi still gripping onto her cape, Supergirl's hand still on Emmi's arm.

"She didn't answer," Eileen looked smug. "That's a yes. See, she'd go back so Emmi deserves to go back too. She deserves to see where she is from."

"She deserves a loving family. She deserves a home. An education," J'onn argued. "She has all that here." J'onn said, once again exchanging a glance with Supergirl. They needed to do something soon. They couldn't get stuck in this standstill.

"This is your last chance." Supergirl said.

"Or what?" Eileen questioned. "You'll shoot me?" Eileen gave a little laugh. "Go ahead. People from Warlees are bulletproof," Eileen said, J'onn and Supergirl exchanging a glance. "Don't believe me? Shoot. Go on, I dare you," Eileen told J'onn, his gun still pointed out in her direction. J'onn hesitated for a moment before he shot his gun, the bullet bouncing back off Eileen and falling to the floor. "Told ya," Eileen chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, Emmi and I best be going," Eileen said, pulling out a clicker from her back pocket. She pressed the button and green beams filled the apartment. "Needed to do my research. Supergirl is Emmi's Auntie," Eileen made quotation marks as she said the word. "But you don't like kryptonite so…." Supergirl's knees buckled, leaving Emmi exposed.

"J'onn, it's strong." Supergirl winced.

Emmi ran as fast as she could across the room, wanting to stay away from Eileen. J'onn ran towards Eileen and he tried to grab her, but she swerved out of the way. As she turned to get Emmi, she was met with the microwave knocking her out. Eileen fell to the floor, momentarily dazed by the machine hitting against her. She wasn't expecting that. This gave J'onn enough time to reach for his dampener cuffs and put them onto Eileen. Then he took the clicker from her and switched off the kryptonite beams.

Supergirl looked up at him, a thankful smile of her face. "Auntie K." Emmi stopped controlling the microwave, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. She ran across and leapt into Supergirl's arms, the pair of them holding tightly onto each other. J'onn looked to the portal then to Supergirl. She used her heat vision laser to destroy it.

"That was my only way home." Eileen said, finding her voice again.

"Oh what a shame," J'onn stood up, dragging Eileen to her feet. "Looks like you are going to have to enjoy the room we give you at the DEO instead," J'onn said before glancing down to Supergirl and Emmi. "Nice work, Agent Danvers." J'onn winked at Emmi and she grinned up at him as he walked away with Eileen.

"Auntie K," Emmi was still holding onto her tightly. "Will you take me to my Mummies?"

"Of course I will, kiddo," Supergirl stood up, lifting Emmi with her, Emmi wrapping her legs around Supergirl waist. "Let's go." Supergirl kept a tight hold of her as she left the apartment to take Emmi back home to her Mums where she belonged.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who leave reviews. It's always lovely to get feedback. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Supergirl and Emmi landed in the back garden of the house. Alex and Maggie ran out, Ava following behind them. "Mummies," Emmi squealed as she ran over as fast as she could, Alex and Maggie both bending down as she leapt up, half on Alex, half on Maggie. They both wrapped their arms around her, both of them getting tears in their eyes. "The bad lady tried to take me to another planet." Emmi told them. Alex and Maggie were holding tightly onto her, their hearts racing at having their little girl back in their arms.

"It's okay, you are home now." Maggie lightly rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry she took me," Emmi said. "She told me you said I was to go with her," Emmi told them. "I didn't know what to do." Emmi started to cry.

"Aww sweetie it's okay," Alex told her, the three of them still in the embrace. "It's not your fault. And you are home safe now." Alex sniffed back, never wanting to let go of her daughter.

"Yeah but I'm never going away with anyone who isn't you again," Emmi said, gripping onto her mothers so very tightly. "I got to fly," Emmi sounded excited. "It was so fun." Emmi was still holding tightly onto her mothers, but they weren't complaining. It didn't look like any one of them was about to let go any time soon.

"Ah so Supergirl let you fly home?" Maggie questioned, glancing up at Supergirl.

"It was the quickest way to get her back to you," Supergirl answered. "And I kept a hold of her hand." Supergirl assured them.

"Wait a minute," Ava said, everyone looking around to her. "Emmi can fly?"

"Yeah, I can," Emmi pulled back from the hug, as Alex and Maggie stood back up. "And I can do telekinesis. I can show you but only in the house." Emmi said, Ava's mouth was wide open, but no sound came out.

"Oh, and she is bulletproof." Supergirl told them as she pointed to Emmi.

Alex and Maggie both widened their eyes. "Should we even ask how you know that?" Alex questioned, feeling her heart racing as Emmi was hugging at her leg. She ran her hand through Emmi's hair.

"Eileen. The woman who took her. She's from Warlees and she is bulletproof," Supergirl said. "Uh, J'onn is taking her to the DEO as we speak."

"The what now?" Ava spoke again, and everyone looked at her.

"Okay, so we need to have a chat about what my job is," Alex said, Ava looking a little intrigued. "The Department of Extranormal Operations," Alex saw the confused look on Ava's face. "Basically, we try to keep Earth safe from alien life. With the help of Supergirl we take down aliens who are here to cause harm," Alex explained. "And we also can help the ones here for refuge and who are in need." Alex said, glancing down at Emmi, who was staring up at her, her big green eyes all wide.

"Cool," Ava glanced over to Supergirl. "And Supergirl is your sister, right?" Ava questioned. Alex looked to Supergirl, then to Maggie – who had a rather amused expression on her face that Ava had instantly worked it out – before looking back to Ava. "C'mon," Ava laughed. "That's the exact same face that's on your fridge with Emmi. Minus the glasses," Ava pursed her lips. "Like, really?" Ava looked over to Supergirl. "You think having your hair up and wearing a pair of glasses is a good disguise?" Ava looked to Maggie as she heard her chuckle in amusement. "Seriously, do people really not know the difference?" Ava questioned, glancing back to Supergirl.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Maggie said, looking downwards as Emmi was now cuddling at her again. She ruffled her hair lightly, giving her a smile.

Supergirl cleared her throat as she walked over to Ava. "I am Alex's little sister," Supergirl nodded her head. "And I guess not everyone can be as clever as you," Supergirl muttered. "But for their safety and now your own, you cannot let anyone know that you know that I am Supergirl."

"I won't." Ava shook her head, feeling a little intimidated.

"Good," Supergirl smiled. "I should get back to the DEO, but I can come around later. I'll let you guys have time with Emmi," Supergirl said. "Fill you in on all the details later." Supergirl turned around and gave Alex a hug.

"Thanks so much for bringing her back to us safely." Alex told her from the hug.

"I would never let you down." Supergirl responded as they pulled apart.

"There'll be some potstickers here with your name on them when you come back." Maggie joked as she gave her a hug, surprising Supergirl a little.

"I'll hold you to that." Supergirl smiled at her sister-in-law before she flew off, leaving Maggie and Alex to have some time with Emmi.

* * *

Alex walked down the stairs and back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch. "That's her sleeping," Alex yawned. "She's in our bed, but she's down so…" Alex twisted her lip as she stopped talking. It had taken her a while to Emmi to sleep, and she had to stay with her until she'd nodded off, the little girl scared to be left alone.

"I'm sure we can put up with that for a few nights." Maggie answered.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "Where is Ava?"

"She went for a bath," Maggie told her. "Uhm, she tells me that you said we'd convert the basement into a little home for her and the baby." Maggie said, her head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

"I did not say that," Alex shook her head. "Not exactly," Alex added. "I just thought maybe it would be nice for her to have a little space of her own. I told her we could give her a bedroom down there, a space for the baby and maybe add a bathroom," Alex said. "I didn't say a whole little apartment with a kitchen and living area as well."

"Good because I was about to ask you if you'd started crapping money," Maggie said, and Alex chuckled lightly. "I mean I know we don't exactly struggle. We get decent wages, you especially get a wonderful wage, but our family is about to double," Maggie told her. "Right now, we are a family of 3 and there is going to be 6 of us in this house soon," Maggie exhaled. "Babies are expensive, Alex and we have Ava and her baby to care for now. I know we'd rather she continued school than got a job, but it's…." Maggie trailed off, biting her lip. "There's going to be a lot more outgoings."

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "We could have Ava get a weekend job."

"And who would look after her baby then?" Maggie questioned.

Alex shrugged. "If we are both working, then whoever is looking after ours?" Alex questioned. "Look, we have time to work things out," Alex said. Maggie pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "And the babies can probably share some stuff."

"Yeah," Maggie nodded lightly. "I just don't want to let her down, you know. She obviously had a lot of faith in me, coming here, looking for me, not even knowing if I'd care, and I…." Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "She's my kid-sister and I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't. We won't," Alex assured her. "We've got this. Emmi, Ava and both babies. No one is going to suffer." Alex told her, Maggie giving a little nod of agreement.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled lightly, Alex smiling softly at her. "We can do this," Maggie said, Alex continuing to smile at her. "Uhm," Maggie cleared her throat as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She wanted to talk to Alex about this, and figured now was as good a time as any. "So do we uhm….Alex, do we need to talk about you buying a bottle?" Maggie spoke tentatively. She wanted to talk to Alex about this because it couldn't be ignored. Alex buying alcohol could potentially lead to her falling off the wagon.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I…Maggie, I…." Alex sighed lightly, bowing her head. "When we broke up and I turned to the drink, I…" Alex paused for a moment, rolling her wedding rings around her finger. "I wanted the pain and the hurt to stop. I wanted to feel nothing, because it was better than feeling so broken," Alex looked back around to Maggie, her eyes glossing over with tears. "When Emmi was gone, I was back there, I was back in that state of wanting the horrible feelings to go away," Alex told her, Maggie reaching out and putting her hand onto Alex's. "I had a moment of weakness, that's all," Alex said. "I would never, never, drink while pregnant. I would never put this baby at risk," Alex felt awful for what she did. She still felt awful for what she said about the baby. She didn't mean it one bit, but now it was haunting her. "I was angry at myself for the way I spoke to you in the school and Emmi was missing and I just….deep down, I knew it was the wrong thing to do but I wasn't thinking clearly," Alex shook her head as she bit her lip. "Please don't be disappointed in me."

"Sweetie, I'm not," Maggie shook her head as she squeezed Alex's hand in hers. "I just want to know that you are doing okay in your sobriety," Maggie said. "I know that you are always going to have moments where the urge to drink is there more than others," Maggie said. "And Emmi being missing is huge and of course your mind was going to go there and I'm proud that you resisted, but you still went to that shop and you bought a bottle and it shouldn't get to that." Maggie told her, Alex exhaling lightly as she gave a little nod.

"All I could think about was that I was letting Emmi down," Alex spoke quietly. "I couldn't find my little girl. I was failing as a mother."

"Alex, no," Maggie shook her head. "You are a fantastic mother," Maggie assured her. "And I know that you felt I was partly to blame for this, but you call me. You call me or Lisa or your sponsor," Maggie told her. "You know to do that."

Alex nodded. "I know," Alex answered. "And it wasn't your fault. I told you I didn't mean that," Alex said, looking her wife in the eyes. "And you know, Emmi is back with us now so can we please just leave this in the past and move on? Me, you, Emmi, the Jellybean and Ava," Alex questioned. "Let's just go back to being a happy family."

Maggie smiled lightly, giving a little nod. "Sure." Maggie answered, Alex smiling at her. It had been a hard couple of days and she just wanted to put them to rest and to forget about them and look to her future.

"I love you, Maggie." Alex told her leaning down and pulling Maggie into a kiss.

"I love you too." Maggie responded before sharing another kiss with her wife.

* * *

Alex had gone up the stairs to check on Emmi. She was pleased to find her still fast asleep, cuddling her Poppy troll. She left her bedroom, seeing the light on in the guest room. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door, before walking in. "Hey." Ava looked up from the bed at her.

"Uh, you know you don't need to sit in your room all night," Alex told her. "You can come down stairs. Watch some TV with me and Maggie."

"Oh, I don't want to get in the way." Ava answered.

"You wouldn't be," Alex told her, walking further into the room. "And if Maggie and I ever did want to get rid of you then we'd just start making out and make you feel uncomfortable." Alex joked, and Ava chuckled, before she wiped her hand over her cheek, Alex seeing that she'd been crying.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex questioned.

"Mmm," Ava nodded. "I just…." She looked down to her phone before looking back at Alex. Alex walked over and took a seat on the bed as Ava sat up, showing Alex what she was looking at. It was a picture of Ava with a teenage boy. "Jared, my boyfriend. Ex. My ex-boyfriend," Ava pursed her lips. "I've been deleting them," Ava exhaled. "Uh…I thought he was different you know," Ava said. "He was a jock, but…..he didn't seem like the others," Ava exhaled lightly, deleting the picture before she locked her phone and put it on the beside table. "I never thought he'd be into me," Ava said, looking back around to Alex. "He played for the football team and most of the team went for the gorgeous, ditzy, popular cheerleader stereotype for their girlfriends," Ava pursed her lips as she bowed her head, rubbing her hands together. "And then there was me. Kate was my best friend and Robyn and Brittany were close friends of ours. It was just the four of us," Ava clicked her tongue. "I do track, I play ice-hockey, I'm more a jeans and hoodie, casual, no make-up kinda girl," Ava explained. "I didn't think someone like Jared would like me," Ava pursed her lips, looking up to Alex. "A plane Jane."

"Ava, you are not a plain Jane," Alex told her. "You are a very pretty young woman." Alex said, Ava smiling lightly at the compliment.

"I uhm," Ava pursed her lips. "I guess Jared was more ready for…." Ava bowed her head as she cleared her throat. "Sex," Ava said it very quietly. "We'd been dating about 5 months when we did it for the first time, I uhm….I felt I wasn't ready, but…" Ava paused, feeling herself welling up. Alex wrapped her arm around her, showing her some comfort. "I really, really liked him a lot and I didn't want him to dump me so…" Ava cleared her throat. "Anyways, I got myself on the pill, we always made sure that we were safe and then after about 3 months, there was that one night when the condom split and I'd forgot to take the pill for a couple of days, I think, actually," Alex twisted her lip, not saying anything, just listening to what Ava was wanting to tell her. "I told him I was pregnant and he…he dumped me and left me, and he told my Papa and he kicked me out and…." Ava's voice broke as more tears rolled down her cheek.

"Sweetie," Alex rubbed her arm. "What Jared and your Papa did was awful," Alex told her. "And you should never be pressured into doing anything you are not ready for," Alex said, although that talk was a little late because it had happened. "But you have Maggie and me now, and we not going anywhere ever." Alex promised her.

"I think something is wrong, Alex," Ava was still crying as she spoke. "I've been cramping all day and there's been bleeding. I thought it was spotting but maybe it's not, I don't know what's too much blood for it to not be just spotting anymore."

Alex twisted her lip as she tucked Ava's hair behind her ear. "Okay, well how about we go to the hospital? Hmm, we can get you checked over?" Alex suggested, and Ava bit her lip as she gave a little nod.

"It's going to be my fault," Ava said as Alex wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Sometimes I prayed that I wasn't pregnant."

"It wouldn't be your fault." Alex told her, her head shaking ever so lightly.

"Mmm," Ava nodded. "I'd be being punished for sinning," Ava told her. "Papa says sex before marriage is a sin," Ava said. Alex pursed her lips. Maggie had told Alex about her Catholic upbringing and Ava had clearly been brought up Catholic as well and Alex wasn't about to say she understood that. She wasn't particularly religious herself and she didn't want to dismiss what was a part of Ava's life, even if Ava didn't believe in it herself. "And I did…when Jared broke up with me I prayed that I'd lose the baby and maybe I am, and I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it."

"Well, how about we reserve judgement for now?" Alex questioned. "We'll get you to the hospital and get you checked over and then we will take it from there." Alex told her.

"Yeah, okay," Ava took a deep breath. Alex stood up and turned to face Ava as she stood to her feet. "Thank you, Alex." Ava said, as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Alex wrapped her arms around Ava, returning the hug, bringing the teenager the comfort she clearly needed.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Always appreciated. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie had been the one to take Ava to the hospital, Alex staying at home because Emmi was sleeping. They were in the room, waiting on the ultrasound technician to return to check the baby. "Why didn't you say it was so bad sooner?" Maggie asked. She was worried for Ava and for the baby.

"You were going through Emmi being missing," Ava shrugged. "I….I didn't want to put more worry on you. You were dealing with enough."

"Ava, you are my kid-sister," Maggie reminded her. "I know that we just met, but I am family. I'm here for you. No matter what else is going on in my life if you need me then you come to me, okay?" Maggie spoke sternly, wanting to make sure Ava understood her clearly. "Especially with something like this. This isn't something you can just brush off for a later date." Maggie told her, Ava sucking in her bottom lip as she looked downwards.

"Okay, I uh….thank you," Ava felt so lucky things worked out in coming to find Maggie. She didn't know what she'd be doing right now if Maggie hadn't wanted anything to do with her, which would have been fair enough, given she came from Oscar and he wasn't exactly father of the year. "But I guess, if this was meant to happen then it would no matter what, so me coming to you earlier wouldn't make a difference."

"Well maybe," Maggie murmured. "And we don't know what's happening yet so lets just wait and see what the technician says." Maggie told her, Ava sucking on her bottom lip again as she gave a little nod, just as the technician arrived back in the room.

"Sorry about that," Beth said as she walked over to the bed where Ava was, putting on a pair of gloves. "Let's have a look at this baby," Beth put some gel onto Ava's stomach and picked up the transducer. "So how long have you been cramping?" Beth asked, moving the transducer on Ava's stomach as she looked at the screen.

"Uhm," Ava paused. "All day, on and off."

Beth glanced at Ava before looking back to the screen. "We just want some reassurance." Maggie said. She was hopeful this cramping was just because of her uterus growing to make way for the baby. There was a part of her that thought Ava was too young to be a mother, but she would hate for her to have to go through a miscarriage.

"Are you the adoptive mother?" Beth questioned, looking back to Maggie.

"No," Maggie looked slightly confused. "I'm Ava's sister," Maggie said. "What does….what does that question mean? Why would you assume she was giving her child up?" Maggie sounded annoyed at this woman.

"Well I…." Beth paused for a moment, glancing at Ava before looking back to Maggie. "She is very young, and I just thought maybe she'd made a great choice for her baby," Beth said. "That she was giving the baby to someone who'd be better at raising the child."

"How dare you?" Maggie seethed. "Just because she is only 16 it does not mean she will be a terrible mother. She could do a better job than a lot of married couples." Maggie raised her voice.

"Maggie -" Ava was trying to tell her to leave it, but Maggie kept talking.

"They could turn out to be negligent or abusive or kick them out of home for dumb reasons," Maggie's voice was still raised. "You have no right to sit there and judge her. Just you do your job and tell us if her baby is okay." Maggie said, her face going red, showing her anger.

Beth swallowed as she looked back to the screen before she turned it, so they could see it. "Uhm," She cleared her throat before she pointed to the screen. "You see that flutter?" Beth questioned, and Ava and Maggie both nodded. "That's the heartbeat."

"So, the baby is okay?" Ava felt her eyes glossing over with tears as she saw her baby for the first time. There wasn't really much to see, but that was her baby. Her child.

"Well the heartbeat is a little lower than would be expected," Beth pursed her lips. "And you have had some bleeding, so I'm going to suggest that you take it easy for the next couple of days. Get plenty rest. I'll book you in for another appointment on Friday and we can check again then," Beth told her, Ava giving a little nod. "But if you cramp or bleed before then you should come back in."

"Okay," Ava gave a little nod. "Thank you."

"Do you want a scan picture to take away?" Beth asked.

"Uh," Ava pursed her lips as she looked to Maggie before looking back to Beth. "Maybe I'll just wait till Friday." Ava didn't want to get a picture only for a few days later to find out she'd lost the baby.

"Can you tell her how far along she is?" Maggie questioned. There was no friendliness in her tone, Maggie still clearly annoyed with her for what she'd said.

Beth turned the screen back to face her, studying it for a moment. "You know the date of your last period or the rough date of conception?"

Ava shook her head lightly. "I had my last period in December."

Beth kept looking at the screen, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard. "Okay, so 10 weeks pregnant. Due around September 20th." Beth told her.

"Thanks." Ava spoke quietly.

"Well, I'll let you clean up," Beth handed Ava some paper towels, so she could wipe the excess gel from her stomach before taking off her gloves. "I'll go get another appointment booked in for you on Friday," Beth said as she stood up from the stool. "I'll be right back." Beth said as she walked across the room and out of the door.

Ava rubbed the gel from her stomach and sat up as she pulled down her t-shirt and hoodie, swinging her legs around over the side of the bed. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Ava murmured.

"No need to thank me," Maggie put her hand on Ava's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "It's what big sisters are here for," Maggie told her, Ava giving her a smile. "We'll get this appointment slip then get you home to rest up, yeah?" Maggie questioned, and Ava gave a little nod, knowing that now she'd seen her baby, she wanted to do this. She wanted to be the best mother she could be to her child.

* * *

Ava walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, yawning as she rubbed the side of her head. "Good morning, Ava." Emmi smiled at her.

"Morning," Ava smiled back before she glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Ava asked upon seeing the time.

"She is not going back there until that woman is fired," Alex answered Ava's questioned, as Maggie got up from the table. "It's ridiculous she's still there." Alex couldn't believe Miss Clark was still at the school after the mistake she'd made.

"Well like I told you," Maggie looked back around to her wife. "They'll be looking into it."

"Well she should at least be suspended till that's been done." Alex replied.

Maggie gave a little nod, because she did agree. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I came to get breakfast." Ava answered.

"Uh-uh," Maggie shook her head. "That's not taking it easy. Back up to bed, go on. I'll bring your breakfast up to you." Maggie said. Ava exhaled lightly as she glanced at Alex.

"I wouldn't try to argue with her if I were you," Alex told her. "You've been told to rest so she is going to make sure that you rest," Alex said. "And to be fair. I agree with her." Alex twisted her lip.

"I feel okay." Ava sighed. She was tired. She didn't have a great sleep from worrying but she wasn't bleeding or cramping which was the main thing.

"That doesn't matter," Maggie responded. "You were ordered to rest so go back up to that bed and rest." Maggie said pointing her finger upwards.

"C'mon Ava, she's offering you breakfast in bed," Alex said. "You should definitely take advantage of this."

"Did Mama ever make you breakfast in bed, Mummy?" Emmi questioned as she dipped a soldier of her toast into her soft-boiled egg.

"Never." Alex pouted sadly as she looked to her wife.

"Excuse me," Maggie gasped. "I have made you breakfast in bed plenty times."

"Not since I've been pregnant." Alex mumbled, the cheeky grin desperate to appear on her face as she teased her wife.

"Well yeah but you were on bed rest for a different reason. You were so sick you couldn't eat anything, so…." Maggie shrugged.

"Well I'm not sick now so….." Alex also shrugged. "I'd like breakfast in bed too." Alex's lips etched slightly, the grin almost breaking out.

"And me," Emmi put her hand in the air. "I'd like it too. I've never, never, ever had breakfast in bed." Emmi said, looking over to Maggie.

"So, what?" Maggie questioned. "I've to start making breakfast in bed for all 3 of you?"

"Would be lovely." Alex finally let the grin break onto her face.

"And who'd make me breakfast in bed?" Maggie wondered.

"Well I guess since you are making it for everyone else, you can make your own breakfast in bed." Alex joked and Emmi and Ava both gave a chuckle.

"Really thought Maggie, thank you but I am more than capable at making my own breakfast." Ava said, walking over to the fridge to get the eggs out.

"I'm sure you are but it still doesn't mean you are going too," Maggie told her as she walked over to her and took the eggs from her. "Go on," Maggie lightly pushed on her back. "Up the stairs." Maggie said, and Ava sighed before she gave up the fight and left the kitchen. Maggie walked over to the cooker, to make Ava her eggs as Alex walked across to her.

"You want a hand?" Alex questioned.

"What one minute you are getting on at me for not making you breakfast in bed and the next you want to help me make Ava breakfast in bed?" Maggie murmured as she left the eggs on the worktop and turned to face her wife.

"Aww baby I was just teasing you," Alex told her as she held onto her wife's hips and pulled her into her, her body against Maggie's, Maggie feeling Alex's little bump against her stomach. "I don't need you to make me breakfast in bed," Alex spoke softly. "Just as long as you make it for me it doesn't matter where I get it," Alex grinned, and Maggie gasped as she lightly slapped Alex's bum. "I mean, bed, the kitchen, the living room. I'm not fussy." Alex murmured, and Maggie stifled a laugh before they shared a kiss.

"Hey, Mums," Alex and Maggie stayed in their embrace but looked around to face Emmi. "If I don't have to go to school today can we go to the aquarium?" Emmi wondered.

"Well Mummy and I were actually thinking about going to the mall to do some more shopping for Jellybean," Maggie answered her daughter. "You can help us pick out some furniture and stuff, hmm?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi nodded vigorously. "And you can help Mama with the painting the nursery," Maggie said, Emmi still nodding. "Will be easier to get a theme if we know what we are having, won't it, Em?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes Mama." Emmi was still nodding away.

Alex shook her head at her wife. "There are plenty lovely gender-neutral themes out there." Alex told her, and Maggie pouted sadly as her hand rubbed over Alex's little bump.

"There's still time to get Mummy to change her mind," Maggie said, Alex raised her eyebrows as she lightly shook her head at her wife, but Maggie nodded in response. "Well, I'll make Ava her breakfast then we can get ready for going to the mall." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod, stepping away from her wife and letting her cook something so Ava could get some breakfast.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Emmi had spent the morning and into the afternoon shopping for items for the baby. They'd ordered the crib and the rest of the nursery furniture and had bought some cute little outfits, before deciding that they'd done enough for one day and after grabbing lunch in one of the mall restaurants, they'd gone home to check on Ava. They'd found her down the stairs, sitting on the couch watching some TV. "Well that's not bed rest, is it?" Maggie said, handing down the box of pasta they'd brought home for Ava for her lunch.

"Oh thanks," Ava smiled appreciatively as she took the box from her, Emmi coming running through from the kitchen with a fork for her. "I was beginning to feel rather hungry." Ava said, already tucking into the pasta.

"So, you are down here." Maggie noted.

"Bed rest or sitting on the couch, I am still resting," Ava answered, smiling up at Alex who'd brought her through a glass of apple juice. "I've not done anything all day." Ava promised her sister.

"We got lots of stuff for Jellybean," Emmi said as she climbed up onto the couch next to Ava. "We got a crib and a changing table thingy with drawers under and a little wardrobe and some baby clothes." Emmi sounded really exited at her baby shopping experience.

"Wow, that's cool." Ava spoke enthusiastically.

"We also spoke to Bayside High about getting you started there," Maggie said, taking a seat on the arm chair, Alex sitting down on the couch next to Emmi. "And uhm, we looked into seeing if we could apply for guardianship of you," Maggie said, and Ava smiled. She wanted Alex and Maggie to be her guardians. She didn't want to be tied to Oscar and to an extent, Maria any longer.

"Will it be easy enough done?" Ava wondered.

"Well," Alex bit her lip as she played with her hands. "We need to serve your parents with papers to say we want to take legally responsibility for you." Alex told her. Ava scrunched her face up a little.

"Well it's not like they'll block it, is it?" Ava said as she looked over to Maggie. "They kicked me out, so..." Ava pursed her lips. "I guess maybe if they didn't want me associating with you," Ava got a worried look on her face. "They can't make me leave here, can they?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "We are not going to let that happen. They kicked you out. They lost all rights they had to decide what was best for you when they turned their backs on you," Maggie told her. "No judge is going to make you go back to that or side with them," Maggie tried to sound reassuring. "Alex and I are here and willing to take legally responsibility for you."

"And me." Emmi put her hand up and everyone looked down to her as they gave a little chuckle.

"Aww thanks, Emmi." Ava ruffled her hair and Emmi grinned at her as she leaned into her, giving her a side hug.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Maggie looked concerned for her little sister. "No cramping or bleeding?"

"No," Ava shook her head as she took another mouthful of pasta. "I feel fine," Ava answered. "I actually felt a little nauseous after breakfast so that's probably a good thing, right?" Ava turned to look at Alex, who gave a little nod.

"I'd say so," Alex answered. "But still listen to the doctor's orders and rest for now." Alex said, and Ava gave a little nod, a weak smile appearing on her face as she hoped that things were going to go okay and at her next appointment the baby's heartbeat would be stronger.

* * *

Maggie walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "She's in our bed again," Maggie said. It was her night to do the bedtime routine with Emmi and Emmi didn't want to be in her own room. "She uhm, she wondered if she was going to be off school again tomorrow."

"Well Miss Clark is still there," Alex assumed. They hadn't heard anything otherwise. "She's supposed to be there helping the kids learn not helping them get kidnapped," Alex muttered angrily. "I don't understand. Why hasn't she been let go? Taken to the station for questioning?"

"She's been questioned," Maggie answered. "But I don't know what's going on. It's not like I've been at work for the last couple of days and even if I was, I'm not allowed to be on the case," Maggie said. "You know, given Emmi is my daughter."

Alex twisted her lip. "I guess but Cooper or someone who was dealing with it, they'd tell you, Maggie," Alex said. "Just….tomorrow when you go back to work can you just….find out what's going on with her," Alex told her. "And I know we need to send Emmi back to school but if she is going to be working there then I am not comfortable with it," Alex said. "And Emmi isn't going to want to be away from us either." Alex exhaled lightly.

"Well she's still dealing with what happened to her. She needs to reassure herself that she's not going to be taken again which is a lot easier said that done. Especially for a 6-year-old." Maggie noted, and Alex gave a little nod.

"To be honest I think it's something we all have to work through together." Alex murmured, and Maggie agreed.

"Yeah, and we will." Maggie said, as Alex cuddled into her, Maggie's hand going onto her bump as they both looked towards the TV, the news currently being shown.

" _And lastly, terrorist Lillian Luthor has launched a case to appeal her non-parole sentencing. She was arrested nearly 2 years ago for kidnap and crimes against…."_ The newsreader kept talking but Alex had zoned the sound out. She'd pulled back from Maggie as she looked down to her. "Did you know about this?" Alex questioned, but she didn't really need to wait on an answer. She knew by the look on Maggie's face that's she already knew. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alex sounded angry.

"It's just a launch for appeal," Maggie answered. "I didn't want to worry you if I didn't need to." Maggie told her.

"No," Alex shook her head as she stood up. "You should have told me this," Alex snapped. "You should have told me that the woman who has tried to kill my sister on numerous occasions, the woman who has enhanced my father and turned him into a killer, the woman who…." Alex looked upwards as she trailed off. "You should have told me."

"And put worry on you?" Maggie questioned. "Made you stress out?" Maggie stood up from the couch. "I would have told you if the appeal went through," Maggie argued her case. "But until then it would just be unnecessary worry and stress on you and that's not what Jellybean needs," Maggie exhaled lightly. "I know how wound up you get about Cadmus and Lillian. We didn't need that to happen for no reason."

"For no reason?" Alex spat. "She is trying to get out of prison. It's a pretty big reason," Alex raised her voice. "Are we…are we just keeping things from each other now?"

"No," Maggie's voice got higher. "I told you -"

"My biggest enemy is preparing to get out of prison, but hey, that's no big deal. It's nothing, I don't need to know that." Alex flung her hands out in front of her as she interrupted Maggie.

Maggie pursed her lips, looking downwards. Alex had a really short fuse lately, which Maggie could only put down to pregnancy hormones and of course, also now because of what had just happened with Emmi. "Well sorry for being the concerned wife and for trying to protect you." Maggie mumbled before she started to walk out of the living room, knowing it was best to leave the conversation there before it got any worse.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Alex was at the DEO. Emmi was happy to stay with Winn, the man telling her that he needed her help with some codes, which she was happy to help with. This let Alex talk with a concerned sounding J'onn. Supergirl was currently MIA. "She never turned up this morning," J'onn told her. "We thought she'd turn up at the jewellery store robbery but, nope," J'onn shook his head. "She's not at Catco or her apartment," J'onn exhaled lightly as he rubbed the back of her head. "Have you any idea's where she'll be?" Kara was still taking random days away to herself since James' death and J'onn was sure that this was all this was, but he was still worried.

"Uhm," Alex ran her hand over her forehead. "Oh, I think I know where she is," Alex looked back to J'onn. "It's the 14th today, right?" Alex questioned and J'onn nodded a little.

"Okay, I'll be back with her soon," Alex said. "Uhm, Emmi should be fine. She's distracted, so….just make sure Winn keeps her busy." Alex told him before she left the room and the DEO. She got into her car and drove for about 20 minutes until she reached where she thought Kara would be. She parked the car and got out, walking for about 5 minutes until she saw her, sitting on the grass, looking down at the headstone. "Mind if I join you?" Alex spoke softly. Kara turned around to look at her and Alex saw Kara's cheeks were tear stained. Kara didn't say anything. She just turned back around and looked at the headstone again, but Alex stepped forward when she saw Kara holding her hand out to the side. Alex sat down on the grass next to her sister and placed her hand in Kara's.

"He'd have been 34 today." Kara spoke quietly.

"Yeah," Alex squeezed her sisters hand a little tighter. "You always took the mick out of him for being 5 years older than you." Alex remembered.

"He just laughed along with me." Kara exhaled as she took her glasses off and wiped her hand over her face, removing tears.

"Well yeah," Alex answered. "You have some pretty crazy powers. Maybe he didn't want to risk being freeze breathed or have that heat vision laser on him." Alex said, and Kara managed a little laugh.

"I wanted it all with him," Kara exhaled. "Marriage, babies. I don't know how babies would have worked for me with me being Supergirl. Not exactly sure how a pregnant Superhero would work or even if me being from Krypton and James being from Earth would work in terms of baby making, but…." Kara shrugged as she trailed off. "I wanted that life with James. And it got taken from me." Kara pursed her lips as she felt a new tear escape her eye.

"Life has been hard on you. You've had to go through so much, most of it hurt," Alex noted. "You lost your parents so young and then you had to come to a strange new planet and I was hardly sister of the year, and then we thought Jeremiah died, and then your friend Kenny was murdered, then -"

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Kara interrupted.

"Sorry," Alex cleared her throat. "I'm just saying that you've had a hard draw at life. Even if you are the girl of steel, all that stuff, it's gotta take its toll," Alex twisted her lip. "But you also have a pretty awesome big sister." Alex gave her a grin.

"Yeah, now." Kara murmured, Alex and her not exactly getting of to the best start.

"And you have Maggie and Emmi and this little Jellybean," Alex and Kara both looked down to Alex's little bump. "And Ava. She's kinda your family too now and if you gave her a chance, I'm sure you'd get on great with her."

Kara pursed her lips. "That's your family, Alex," Kara exhaled, her head shaking slightly. "You don't always want me around."

"Don't be so ridiculous," Alex gasped. "I'm always going to want you around. You are chief babysitter," Alex joked as she nudged her sister. "Seriously though, Kara. I'm never not going to want you in my life." Alex told her, Kara giving her a smile.

"Do you think James and I would have lasted?" Kara questioned. "Do you think we had….do you think we had the love that you and Maggie have for each other?" Kara asked, her eyes staying on the headstone.

Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "Yeah. I do," Alex told her. "The way he looked at you, Kara, it was…" Alex squeezed her sister's hand again. "It was the real deal."

Kara gave a little nod as she pursed her lips. "I wish we had more time."

"I know you do," Alex let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her instead, Kara leaning down onto her sister. "But you just need to remember the time you did get to spend together," Alex said, rubbing her arm as she spoke. "And I know it's never going to make up for not having him here but at least you have those memories."

"Yeah, you are right." Kara once again wiped her hand over her face, removing tears.

"So, you never did come over for those potstickers." Alex told her, still rubbing her arm.

"Well I just wanted you and Maggie to have some time with Emmi. You must have been out of your minds without her." Kara responded.

"Yeah," Alex nodded her head. "But then Emmi goes to bed and Ava's up in her room and I…." Alex clicked her tongue as she shook her head.

"You what?" Kara sat herself up and looked into Alex's eyes.

"Nothing," Alex shook her head. "We are here talking about you right now," Alex said, twisting her lip. "Uhm, how about you come back to house with me and Emmi?" Alex questioned. "We can play some games, probably watch Trolls or The Little Mermaid," Alex exhaled. "You shouldn't be sitting out here alone today."

"Sure," Kara nodded, thankful she had her sister. "But first, you have to tell me what you were going to say about Maggie."

Alex sighed lightly. "I dunno," Alex shrugged. "I….I just keep snapping at her lately," Alex spoke quietly, sounding disappointed with herself. "She doesn't deserve it and I don't know why I do it. I just…" Alex shook her head.

"Well you are pregnant and all hormonal and stuff." Kara told her.

"That's no excuse for me to be a bitch to her," Alex exhaled. "I've been so hard on her lately and she's just always so sweet."

"Well you could take her out for dinner or uhm…I dunno, do something nice for her," Kara suggested. "Let her know you appreciate her and you are sorry for how you've been lately."

"She deserves more than a dinner," Alex murmured. "But yeah," Alex clicked her tongue. "Uhm, I'll get something arranged." Alex exhaled lightly, knowing exactly what she could do to show Maggie she was sorry.

* * *

Maggie ran into the building, her heart pounding with worry. "Alex," Maggie saw her wife standing waiting for her. "What is it? Is it Emmi? Oh God is it Ava's baby?" Maggie and Alex were in one of the reception areas of the hospital. Alex had called Maggie and had told her to meet her there.

"No." Alex shook her head.

"Oh God is it Jellybean?" Maggie sounded panicked.

"Listen, Maggie," Alex put her hands onto her wife's arms, causing her to stand still. "Everyone is fine," Alex told her. "Emmi and Ava are at the house with Kara," Alex told her. "I…" Alex took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night," Alex told her. They didn't really speak much after the Lillian Luthor incident and Maggie had already got up and had gone to work by the time Alex got up, so they hadn't seen each other to talk it over. "I'm sorry for the last while, being honest," Alex twisted her lip. "I've not been so nice. I've been snapping and blaming you and now last night accusing you of keeping things from me," Alex hated herself right now. "I'm sorry. I don't know what it is, I just feel so….irritable all the time." Alex looked like she was about to cry.

"Sweetie, you are pregnant." Maggie lifted her hand up and rubbed Alex's little bump.

"But it shouldn't mean I get to be such a bitch all the time," Alex sniffed back. "And you just take it. You just let me yell and say nasty things. You are never mean back."

"Because I know you don't mean it," Maggie told her. "And I think….maybe you are just a little overwhelmed," Maggie suggested. "This has been something you've always wanted and now you are pregnant, it's scary and it's okay to be scared," Maggie told her. "But don't project those feelings onto something else, just…..just talk to me and we can work through things together, yeah?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah." Alex nodded lightly.

Maggie gave her a smile as she rubbed her arm. "So, can I ask why we are at the hospital?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted to tell you I was sorry for how I've been lately, so I…we are supposed to have our scan in like 10 days but I called and they can fit us in now and uhm…" Alex pursed her lips, looking downwards for a moment before looking back to Maggie. "We are going to find out the gender of the baby."

Maggie couldn't help but smile. "Alex," She shook her head lightly. "You don't want to know."

"But you do," Alex replied. "And, it's your baby too so we are going to find out." Alex said, the smile only growing larger on Maggie's face.

"Thank you." Maggie smiled.

"No, thank you," Alex told her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, lets go up." Alex said, taking Maggie's hand and walking over to the elevator, hitting the button. They went up to the second floor before signing in at reception then walking down the corridor to the waiting room. They'd barely sat down when they were called through to the room.

Maggie was pleased that it was Colin – the man who'd done their first scan – and not Beth. She could only imagine if Beth had a problem with a teenage pregnancy, she'd probably have a problem with a lesbian couple bringing up a child too. "How are my yummy mummies today?" Colin questioned as Alex took her jacket off and gave it to Maggie before she got up onto the bed and lifted up her sweater, her little bump on display. "Eager to see the bubba, I guess," Colin said as Maggie put Alex's jacket on the back of the chair then took a seat. "You two brought this appointment forward, right?"

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"Well I can't blame you. It's an exciting time," Colin smiled as he got things ready, putting on the gloves. "So, do you two want to know the gender?" Colin asked, squeezing some gel onto Alex's stomach, Alex gasping a little at the coldness.

Maggie glanced at Alex, like she was seeking conformation. Alex nodded, a smile etching on her face. "Yeah, we do." Maggie told him.

"Okay, well I will see if baby is cooperating and not sitting cross legged," Colin said as he picked up the transducer and started rolling it over Alex's stomach. "Then I'll do the important stuff and check baby is growing well and everything," Colin told them. "But importantly for you right now," Colin was staring at his screen. "Ah baby is sitting with legs wide open," Colin smiled as he glanced at Maggie and Alex. "It's a baby girl, congratulations." Colin let the couple have a moment, as he went on to do the checks on the baby.

"A girl?" Maggie spoke questioningly, like she needed confirmation. "Babe, Emmi's getting a little sister."

"She wanted a brother." Alex reminded her wife.

"She's not going to care," Maggie told her. "A girl, babe. We are having another girl." Maggie couldn't take the smile off her face. She didn't mind if the baby was a boy or girl, she was just glad to know. For Maggie, knowing what the baby was made it more real for her. It made her feel more like a mother to this child. It was hard for her right now because she couldn't really experience this pregnancy. Not like Alex was.

"Yeah," Alex smiled at seeing what knowing what the baby was, was bringing to Maggie. "A baby girl though. It's good, it's…" Alex felt herself getting all emotional. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am," Maggie answered. "A baby girl," Maggie felt her heart flutter. "Aww I can't wait to go tell Emmi." Maggie smiled before leaning down and sharing a kiss with her wife, watching as Colin continued to check the growth and development of their baby.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had gone to the mall after the hospital scan. They had pictures of the baby - who was growing healthy - but they wanted to get something to tell Kara, Ava and Emmi the gender of the baby. They'd bought a onesie that said 'little sister' on it in gold writing, the words surrounded by a flower wreath. They were currently in one of the restaurants in the mall, having a late lunch, Alex continuing the little sort of date with her wife. She still felt bad for how she'd been with her, and they hadn't had a date in a long time, so they were going to enjoy this time alone. "Uh there's no update on Miss Clark yet." Maggie said. Alex looked up to her from reading the menu.

"Thanks for checking." Alex gave her a soft smile.

"Of course. I want her out of there too," Maggie answered. "But let's not let her ruin this day for us," Maggie said, picking up her glass of water. "Because we are having a baby girl." Maggie held her glass up and stared at Alex.

Alex picked up her glass and knocked it against Maggie's. "Baby girl Danvers," Alex smiled before they both took a drink. "Can you imagine if Ava has a girl too?" Alex questioned. "That's a lot of girls in one house." Alex widened her eyes.

"I think I'd be more sorry if she had a boy," Maggie replied. "Poor little lad with all those girls." Maggie said.

"Maybe," Alex bit her lip. "Goodness it's going to be busy in our house for a while, huh?" Alex questioned.

"At least it's not going to be boring," Maggie noted. "Although with work and 4 kids we are probably not going to have much time to ourselves." Maggie exhaled lightly. It was hard enough right now for them to get date nights, so after adding Ava, Jellybean and Ava's baby into the mix wasn't exactly going to make it easier.

"I mean technically, we'll have Emmi and Jellybean," Alex told her wife. "We'll help Ava out, but she will be the main carer to her baby."

"True," Maggie gave a little nod. "Aww I wish July wasn't so far away," Maggie sighed lightly. "Now I know it's a little girl I just want to meet her." Maggie smiled dreamily, starting to wonder if their daughter would look like Alex.

"I know. I kinda do too, but she's not ready to come yet," Alex rubbed her stomach. "And we are about half way there," Alex reminded her. "It's going to be time for her arrival before we know it." Alex said. This first half of pregnancy had gone pretty quickly, so she was sure this next half would too.

"Yeah," Maggie smiled. "And I guess I have the nursery to prepare and we can also keep ourselves busy getting the basement done out for Ava." Maggie suggested, Alex giving a little nod.

"And we are going to that little break, right?" Alex questioned. "A few days by the Cedar Lake or something?"

"For sure," Maggie nodded. "I'll need to see when I can get a long weekend from work, but I don't imagine you'd have any trouble getting days off from work." Maggie noted, because J'onn was pretty great when it came to Alex getting time off when she wanted it.

"Well I have a nice boss." Alex replied.

"Mhm we can't all be as lucky as you, can we?" Maggie questioned, and Alex just grinned at her wife. "But we'll sort something out. Maybe around Easter holidays or maybe even wait till around Emmi's birthday."

"But we have to be here for Emmi's birthday because we have to do IHOP on her birthday," Alex reminded her wife. "Or I guess, we need to stay somewhere with an IHOP nearby." They'd gone to IHOP for Emmi's sixth birthday and were going to go again on her seventh, going to keep the promise and tradition of IHOP on her birthday going for her.

Maggie chuckled. "Yes of course," Maggie said. "Well we can get something arranged." Maggie took a drink of her water before going back to looking at the menu, going to enjoy a meal out with just her wife before going back home to Kara, Emmi and Ava to tell them the news about the baby.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie and Alex walked back into the house, putting their jackets up on the hanger by the front door before walking down to the living room. "Mama." Emmi shrieked as she ran over to her, leaping up into her arms. Maggie wrapped her arms around her tightly, rubbing her back.

"She was a little worried that you two weren't going to come home." Kara said, looking over from the couch.

"Aw sweetie we'd always come home," Alex stepped over to Maggie and Emmi, rubbing Emmi's back along with Maggie. "Why were you worried?"

Emmi pulled back from the hug with Maggie but stayed in her arms as she looked at Alex. "You were gone for such a long time."

"Sorry sweetie," Alex apologised. "We had an appointment then we got some lunch." Alex told her, Emmi giving her a little scowl, clearly not impressed with the length of time they'd been gone.

"Hey, we know what the baby is." Maggie told her, Emmi widening her eyes as she gasped.

"You won?" Emmi questioned, looking back to Maggie.

"Yeah," Maggie chuckled a little. "I won." Maggie said as she put Emmi down on the floor, Emmi looking to Alex, seeing she was holding a bag. Emmi pulled at it, trying to see inside, but Alex held it away from her.

"Go sit," Alex pointed to the couch, where Ava and Kara were staring over to them from. Emmi ran over and snuggled herself back in-between them. Alex glanced at the TV for a moment. "Frozen?" Alex questioned. "That's an unusual choice for you, Emmi."

"Yes, I've never seen it, but Auntie K said it was good," Emmi answered. "I like it. Olaf is funny. He's the snowman." Emmi said, glancing back to her mothers.

"Ah okay." Maggie and Alex were both surprised Emmi was watching something that wasn't Trolls, Finding Nemo or The Little Mermaid.

"So, you know the gender?" Kara questioned, Maggie and Alex both nodding. Alex handed the bag to Maggie, letting her do the honours. Maggie picked the onesie out from the bag, making sure the detailing faced her.

"Am I getting brother?" Emmi questioned, her hands clasping together as her legs were shaking in excitement at finding out.

Maggie glanced at Alex for a moment, both of them smiling at each other before Maggie turned the onesie around, Kara, Ava and Emmi all reading over it. "Aww." Kara shrieked as she jumped up, clapping her hands together.

"It's a girl." Emmi gasped.

"Congrats guys." Ava smiled up at the pair of them.

"Aww Alex," Kara pulled her sister into a hug. "You got a scan pic?" Kara questioned. Maggie reached into the bag and pulled the pictures out, handing them to Kara.

"We are getting a girl Jellybean," Emmi jumped down from the couch and ran over to Alex, her hand going onto Alex's stomach. "Hello baby girl." Emmi spoke to Alex's bump, Alex smiling as she ran her hand over Emmi's chocolate locks.

"Oh, she just kicked when you spoke to her." Alex told her daughter.

"I didn't feel it." Emmi pouted sadly, Alex feeling the baby kick again.

"No, it's a little early for you to be able to feel it," Alex said. "In a couple of weeks when the baby gets stronger then you should be able to feel it." Alex explained, Emmi looking up to her, her big green eyes all wide as she listened.

"And Mama too?" Emmi asked.

"Yeah, Mama will be able to feel it too," Alex said, and Emmi smiled. "Babe," Alex turned to look at Maggie who was looking at the scan pictures with Kara and Ava. "Put the onesie out on the coffee table." Alex told her, Maggie looking a little confused but doing as she was told, laying the onesie out on the table. Alex took one of the scan pictures, placing it on the onesie, underneath the 'Little Sister' writing.

"What you doing Mum?" Emmi questioned, scratching the side of her head as she watched her.

"I'm going to text Grandma," Alex told her daughter. "Let her know what the baby is."

"Oh," Emmi watched as Alex pulled her phone from her back pocket and took a picture before sending it through to her Mum. "You should tell Grandma to come visit," Emmi suggested. "That'd be cool."

"She'll come visit soon," Alex said, putting her phone back into her back pocket for now. "So, I hope you behaved for Auntie Kara and Auntie Ava." Alex said, looking back to her daughter.

"Uh-uh," Emmi jumped around on her feet. "We've been playing mermaid Barbies," Emmi said. "Then we started watching Frozen. I like it. Can I keep watching it?"

"Yeah go on." Alex ruffled her hair again before she ran back over to the couch, climbing up to keep watching the movie.

"You feeling okay today, Ava?" Maggie questioned, sitting down on the arm chair as she looked over to her sister, who had started nodding her head in response to the question.

"Yeah. Fine." Ava answered. She had her appointment the next day to hopefully confirm that the baby was doing okay. She'd not really had anymore cramping or bleeding, so she was starting to think that the appointment was going to go well.

"You'd tell us if not?" Alex said, glancing down at Ava. Ava nodded her head again, responding to the question.

"I would." Ava answered. She was thankful that they cared but found it a little annoying at the same time that they asked her a lot.

"Mama is Auntie K staying for dinner?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure, if she wants too." Maggie answered and Emmi grinned.

"She will, wont you." Emmi put her hand onto Kara's arm. Kara back to sitting next to her on the couch.

"Sure kiddo." Kara smiled at her niece.

"Can we get pizza and potstickers?" Emmi widened her eyes excitedly as she looked to Alex who was still standing up by the coffee table.

"We had that for lunch," Kara spoke before Alex could answered. "Although I'm not got to say no to more potstickers." Kara said, her stomach rumbling at the pure thought of them.

"Ava do you like potstickers?" Emmi looked around to her as she spoke.

"Uh, I don't think I've ever had them." Ava gave a little shrug.

"Oh they are the best. They is my most favourite food and Auntie K's most favourite thing in all the world." Emmi spoke passionately. "Ay Kara?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Kara stifled a laugh. Maybe she wouldn't go as far to say that they were her favourite things in all the world, although she did love her potstickers.

"Oh well I am definitely going to have to try them then." Ava responded, Emmi nodding vigorously.

"Okay Chinese for dinner it is," Alex said, before pulling her phone from her back pocket as it rang. "Oh, that's Mum Facetiming." Alex answered the call as she walked out of the room, grabbing Maggie's hand on the way passed and pulling her out with her so they could talk to Eliza.

* * *

Maggie had taken Ava to the hospital for her follow up appointment. They were both pleased that everything looked great with the baby and the heartbeat was strong. They were currently at a diner, having some lunch, Ava looking down at the scan picture. "I can't believe that that is growing inside me," Ava said. "Like, how? How is that inside me?"

"Pretty sure you know how that got in there." Maggie murmured, reaching for her cola and taking a drink.

"Well yeah but don't you think its pretty amazing that a baby just comes from like an egg and just….grows inside you?" Ava questioned.

"I guess so," Maggie murmured. "Uh, I guess that's the miracle of life, huh?"

"Yeah," Ava took a drink of her mountain dew before speaking again. "So, will you carry a baby for you and Alex one day?" Ava questioned.

Maggie patted her chest as she choked on her cola. "God no," Maggie shook her head, her eyes widening at the thought. "I have no desires to be pregnant. Ever." Maggie told her sister.

"Oh." Ava sucked in her bottom lip.

"At one point in my life, I had no desires to be a mother." Maggie said, telling her sister about her past. There was still a lot they needed to get to know about each other.

Ava looked a little surprised. Maggie was brilliant with Emmi and she'd never be able to tell it once wasn't what Maggie wanted, especially since they were having another child together. "Did meeting Alex make you change your mind?"

"Not at first," Maggie shook her head. "We were engaged and uhm, we broke up because of kids," Maggie told her sister. "Uh," Maggie paused, rubbing the back of her head. "We were apart for little over a year," Maggie told her. "Trying to live without Alex, I…." Maggie shook her head. "It made me think a lot of things over and I knew I was supposed to spend my life with her and I came around to thinking that kids were going to be part of that life," Maggie said, Ava pursing her lips, but staying silent, letting Maggie talk. "It's not the life I thought I'd have but I love it and I wouldn't swap it for the world," Maggie smiled lightly. "Emmi came into our lives and she made me feel things I never…." Maggie pursed her lips and looked downwards. "I guess part of me was scared that I'd be like Maria. That I'd…." Maggie exhaled lightly, her head shaking. "There's nothing Emmi could tell me to make me turn my back on her," Maggie spoke softly, looking back up to her sister. "And this little girl that's going to join us," Maggie said. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Well I'd have never known you once didn't want kids," Ava shook her head. "You're great with Emmi and you seem obsessed with Alex's bump."

"Yeah, I can't wait to raise her baby," Maggie smiled. "And I'm great because Alex makes me," Maggie said. "She was like Supermum right away," Maggie said, thinking back to the first days Emmi was with her. "Like she just had this natural instinct," Maggie pursed her lips. "I got there from watching her."

"I bet you were better than you thought you were," Ava told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "And you are going to be this ones favourite Tía." Ava said, looking downwards to her stomach for a moment.

Maggie chuckled. "Tía," Maggie repeated. "Is that what you want the baby to call me?" Maggie questioned.

Ava gave a little shrug. "I mean, I thought it might be nice to keep some of our heritage," Ava answered. "This baby is going to be part…" Ava trailed off. "Jared is as American as you'll get but I…." Ava shrugged. "I'll probably want to teach it Spanish and uhm….but if you want to be Auntie then you can," Ava told her. "I thought it might be nice if you were Tía and Alex would be Auntie."

Maggie pursed her lips and Ava could see that she looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, we have plenty time to decide that," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Uhm, you eh, you ready for starting school on Monday?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh," Ava frowned. She wasn't really looking forward to being the new girl, much less the new pregnant girl. "I guess."

"C'mon it'll be good," Maggie told her. "And you can talk to people your own age again. Make some friends in town." Maggie said.

"Yeah, I guess," Ava didn't really sound that bothered. "I kinda just wanna lay low and graduate. Be able to go to uni," Ava exhaled. "I know it'll be harder with a baby, but nothing is impossible, right?"

"Right." Maggie gave a little nod. "And you are a Rod…." Maggie stopped mid word, her lips pursing. "Well if you are as tough as your old sis you'll be fine." Maggie told her, giving her an encouraging smile. Ava smiled back at her before taking another drink of her mountain dew, enjoying some sisterly bonding time.

* * *

Alex glanced at her watch, before she looked to Emmi. "Right sweetie, it's your bedtime," Alex said, glancing at Maggie for a moment before she looked back to Emmi. "Maybe tonight you could try to sleep in your own bed?" Alex suggested. Emmi had now been sleeping in Maggie and Alex's bed for a week, and they really wanted some adult time, which of course meant Emmi couldn't be in their bed.

Emmi frowned as she jumped down from the couch as Maggie also stood up, it Maggie's night to read Emmi her bedtime story. "Why?" Emmi asked.

"Well Mama and I would kinda like to have the bed to ourselves tonight." Alex answered.

"But why?" Emmi wondered. "It's big enough for all 3 of us."

"You'll understand when you are older, Emmi." Ava chuckled, and Alex and Maggie looked across to her, the teen with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"What does she mean?" Emmi questioned. "What will I understand?" Emmi looked up to Maggie, a rather puzzled expression on her face.

"C'mon, up the stairs." Maggie lightly pushed on Emmi, not answering her question.

Emmi sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. "Goodnight Mummy." Emmi gave Alex and kiss and cuddle.

"Goodnight sweetie." Alex hugged her for a moment longer before she let go, Emmi walking over to Maggie to leave the room.

"Night Ava." Emmi looked over to her.

"Goodnight." Ava told her.

"I'm not going in my bed." Emmi said as she looked up to Maggie.

"Well, we are going to give it a try." Maggie said, Emmi frowning as she banged her foot on the ground. Maggie knew they needed to get Emmi back sleeping in her own room. And not just so they could have some adult time, but it was just better for Emmi to be sleeping in her own bed.

"Nope. What if I'm taken again?" Emmi questioned, lingering in the doorway of the living room, clearly not wanting to go up to bed if she had to be in a room on her own.

"You won't be." Maggie tried to assure her.

"But I might be." Emmi retorted.

Maggie sighed as she looked over to Alex, like she wanted help. "Hey Emmi, you want to have a sleepover in my room tonight?" Ava questioned. "That could be fun, huh?"

Emmi scratched the side of her head, looking like she was thinking about it. "So, you'll be there to make sure I am safe?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah." Ava nodded.

"Okay," Emmi smiled. "I'll sleep in Ava's bed for tonight." Emmi said, Maggie giving her sister a smile before leaving the room with Emmi to take her to bed.

"Thanks for that." Alex cleared her throat as she looked over to the arm chair where Ava was sitting.

"Well seems like you and Maggie need to uhm….." Ava cleared her throat. "Reconnect," Alex looked a little embarrassed. "C'mon you are adults. You are marrired. You think I don't think you sex?" Ava questioned, causing Alex to go a little red. Ava chuckled lightly.

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know how to get her to go back into her own bed. No matter what we say she just…" Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "She point blank refuses."

"It'll just take some time," Ava shrugged. "She uhm…she's better at being away from you and Maggie for longer periods of time now and eventually she'll sleep in her own bed again," Ava said, Alex giving a little nod. "And until then, then she'll just have to split her time between sleeping with her Mummies and staying with Auntie Ava when you two need your adult time," Ava raised her eyebrows and Alex gave a little laugh as she threw a cushion in Ava's direction. Ava gasped as she caught it, launching it right back at Alex. "Mean."

Alex chuckled. "But you are right. She just needs some time." Alex thought back to when Emmi was first with her and the nightmares and the bed wetting that happened. Eventually that stopped, and Alex knew in time, Emmi would go back to her own bed.

"Well, I'm going to get a snack and a drink for before Grey's Anatomy starts," Ava said as she stood up from the armchair. "You want anything?"

"Just a water," Alex smiled at the offer. "And bring the jar of chocolate spread with a spoon," Alex added, and Ava gave a little chuckle as she nodded. "Will Maggie want anything?"

"Oh don't worry about her," Alex waved her hand out. "She's a big girl. She can get her own snack if she wants one." Alex said, Ava once again chuckling.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Ava told her. "You might not get lucky afterall."

Alex laughed. "I'm sure I will," Alex murmured. "I just meant we are the pregnant ones, so she should be the one doing the running after us. We could have some fun with this." Alex gave a cheeky grin.

"And I'm sure you'd love every minute." Ava shook her head at Alex before she walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to get her and Alex some snacks, a smile on her face at how well she was fitting in and how much she already felt at home.

* * *

 **Thoughts always appreciated. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Ava walked back into the house, walking through to the kitchen, throwing her school bag down on the floor. "Hey," Alex smiled over to her from the table where she was sitting with Emmi, the both of them drawing pictures. "So, you survived your first week at school," Alex noted, watching as Ava grabbed two slices of bread from the bread bin. "It go okay?" Alex and Maggie always asked how her day went but she figured she'd ask how she'd found her first week.

"Fine." Ava walked over to the cupboard and took out the peanut butter and jam before grabbing a knife from the drawer, Alex watching her for a moment as she made her sandwich. Alex pursed her lips, this always the answer they got. Alex watched for a moment as Ava spread the peanut butter on her sandwich, then spread some jam over it.

"You uhm, you start talking with anyone?" Alex asked as Ava got a plate for her sandwich.

"Not really," Ava licked the knife before putting it into the dishwasher. She screwed the lids back onto the peanut butter and jam jars then put them back into the cupboard. She took a juice box from the fridge before picking up her sandwich and walking over to the table, taking a seat. "Like, I mean it's not like I haven't spoken to anyone but..." Ava gave a little shrug.

"Well it's early days." Alex said a she put the crayon down, stopping the drawing as she spoke to Ava.

"Nice picture," Ava teased. "You going to hang with up next to all of Emmi's masterpieces?" Ava chuckled as she pierced the straw into her juice box and took a drink.

"No," Alex shook her head as she glanced down at the rabbit and flowers that she'd drawn. "I want you to hang it up in your room." Alex told her, her lips etching into a grin as she looked back to Ava.

"It's for me?" Ava gasped as she put her hand onto her chest before the pair of them laughed.

"So, you have any homework?" Alex wondered. She wasn't about to make Ava do it, she was old enough to find the time to do it herself. She was just making conversation.

Ava swallowed a mouthful of her sandwich as she nodded. "But nothing for Monday, so…." Ava picked up the juice box and took a drink.

"Ava," Emmi put her crayon down and looked across to her. "Are you coming to watch me swim on Sunday? It's my competition."

"Ah yeah I wouldn't miss it," Ava told her, Emmi giving her a smile. "You got lots of races?"

"Uhm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Just two I think." Emmi said as she looked to Alex, seeking confirmation.

"That's right," Alex nodded. "You are going to do a front crawl and a breaststroke race." Alex reminded her, Emmi giving a nod as she smiled.

"Will I get a medal?" Emmi asked, her eyes widening at the thought.

"Well if you are first, second or third." Alex told her.

"I hope I get the first one," Emmi said. "That's the best one, right?"

"Well yeah," Ava answered. "But it's fun to just take part." Ava said, and Emmi frowned a little before she jumped down from the table.

"Can I go watch some cartoons?" Emmi asked, the girl clearly finished with her drawing.

"Sure," Alex told her, but Emmi was already running out of the kitchen, not actually waiting on an answer. "So, you check out what sports are on offer at Bayside?" Alex questioned. Ava seemed pretty sporty, so Alex figured she may want to look into joining a team.

"Well they have track but it's not like I can do it really." Ava answered, looking downwards.

"Oh of course." Alex said, remembering Ava was pregnant.

"Ice-hockey was my favourite, but again, not like I can go skating around playing hockey while pregnant," Ava sighed lightly. "Maybe after the baby is born and if I can get any spare time from school and well, being a Mum, I'd like to keep playing."

"Well I'm sure it could be doable," Alex told her. "You help Maggie and I out by watching Emmi and Jellybean for a few hours, so we can get a date night then Maggie and I will watch your little one, so you can go play some ice-hockey." Alex told her, Ava giving her a smile in response.

"Do they have a team here?" Ava wondered. She knew the school didn't, but maybe there was a local club.

"I'm pretty sure they do. I don't know if it's just a guy's team though or if they have women's hockey as well." Alex said.

"Hmmm," Ava pursed her lips. "Well I guess there's time to find out," Ava noted. "Uhm, you have plans for dinner tonight?" Ava questioned, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Alex gave a little chuckle at Ava thinking about dinner when she was eating a sandwich. "Uhm, I gotta make something but I dunno what yet." Alex brought her hand up to her mouth as she gave a yawn. Maggie wouldn't be home from work till right on when they usually ate dinner, so it meant Alex had to do the cooking.

"Uhm I could do the cooking tonight," Ava told her. "I like cooking and you guys are letting me live with you so, I can help out." Ava said.

"Is that just your polite way of saying you don't like my cooking?" Alex questioned, and Ava laughed.

"No, not at all," Ava answered. "You are not that bad. And Maggie tells me that I'm lucky I arrived now and not when you first got together," Ava added. "She says you were really bad then."

"Well I can't really disagree," Alex said, Ava chuckling again. "But I am improving. And hey, I can't be great at everything, right?" Alex grinned.

"No," Ava answered. "But honestly. I don't mind cooking sometimes."

"Well if you want to cook be my guest." Alex told her, Ava giving a little nod, thinking that making dinner from time to time was the least she could do, given that Maggie and Alex had put a roof over her head and were supportive about her having the baby.

"So have you heard back about being able to take legal guardianship of me?" Ava wondered.

"Not yet," Alex shook her head. "We are still waiting on a reply from you parents." Alex explained. The longer it was taking, the more worried she was getting.

Ava pursed her lips. "He's not going to let it happen." Ava was worried. Obviously, he'd kicked her out, but Ava wasn't sure if he'd agree to letting her stay with Maggie, given why he'd kicked her out too.

"He kicked you out," Alex reminded her. "He obviously doesn't want you around and Maggie's not going to let him dictate your life anymore," Alex told her. "She'll not give up on you." Alex assured her.

Ava smiled as she gave a little nod. "Yeah, I know neither of you will and I really appreciate that, so, thanks, Alex." Ava smiled at her.

"That's what big sisters are here for." Alex told her, Ava's smile growing larger. She loved how much Alex treated her like she was her sister too. She was her sister-in-law, but Alex made it more like she was just her little sister and Ava was appreciative of that. She knew she was lucky to have ended up with them and that her baby was also going to be very lucky having them in its life.

* * *

Maggie walked into the house, hanging her jacket up on the hook as she kicked off her shoes, leaving them on the shoe-rack. "Babe," Maggie shouted out for her wife. "Good news," Maggie said, walking down the hallway. "Lillian's appeal claim was rejected." Maggie walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex was setting the table as Ava was standing over the hob, stirring something in a big pan.

"Great," Alex gave a sigh of relief. Lillian Luthor getting out of prison was the last thing she wanted or needed to happen. "Hopefully she doesn't even get the chance to appeal again."

"Who's Lillian?" Ava questioned. Alex and Maggie both looked over to her. "Sorry, that's none of my business."

Alex twisted her lip as she looked to Maggie. "It's okay. Uh, she is head of Cadmus. An organisation that the DEO was at odds with. They were pretty uhm, anti all alien, metahuman making, killers, I guess we'll say," Maggie pursed her lips, feeling Alex's eyes on her but she kept talking, explaining to her sister. "Lillian had kidnapped a lot of refugee aliens and she was unfortunately successful in sending them home. A Couple tried to escape, and they were killed by one of her meta's. Emmi parents. They were Emmi's parents."

"Oh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Well she probably belongs in prison then," Ava noted. "Eh, what's a metahuman?"

"A human who has in some way been enhanced so they have powers of some description," Alex said, walking back over to the kitchen to get drinks ready for everyone. "She liked creating metahumans." Alex said quietly as she reached into the cupboard, taking out Emmi's troll's cup before bringing down three glasses.

"So, this meta who killed Emmi's parents, is he/she in prison too?" Ava asked.

Alex glared at Maggie for bringing that subject up before picking up Emmi's cup and one of the glasses and walking over to the fridge, putting the first one under the water dispenser to fill it up. "Yes," Was the only answer that Alex gave. "Ava made chilli for dinner." Alex walked over to the table, putting down the two filled up glasses, obviously keen to change the subject from her father.

"Oh well it definitely smells lovely." Maggie murmured.

"Can you get the other two waters?" Alex asked her wife. "I'm going to go get Emmi." Alex said before she walked out of the room, heading up stairs to get Emmi from where she was playing in her bedroom.

Maggie walked over to the worktop and picked up the two glasses that Alex had got out. "Uhm, is something a touchy subject?" Ava wondered as she started dishing up the rice to go with the chilli into 4 bowls.

"Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips, looking towards the door before looking back to her sister as she filled the two glasses with water. "The metahuman who killed Emmi's parents is Alex's father."

"Oh. And we thought we had Daddy issues," Ava widened her eyes. "So, he wasn't a good guy?" Ava questioned. "I mean, if he worked for this Camdus place I guess not."

"He was great," Maggie answered, walking over to the table with the waters. "But then there was this accident and they thought he was dead for a long, long, time," Maggie informed her sister. "Then it turns out he was kidnapped by Cadmus and enhanced. There was no changing him." Maggie spoke quietly, aware that Alex would be back any second.

"So, she doesn't like talking about him," Ava questioned, and Maggie shook her head. She knew Alex was still deeply hurt by her father and what had happened to him, what he did. She probably always would be. "Well I can't say I blame her," Ava exhaled as she started to dish up the chilli. She had wondered about Alex's dad. They'd spoken about Eliza a lot, but her father was never brought up and Ava kind of just assumed he was dead. "Uhm, I wont mention anything." Ava shook her head, and Maggie gave her a thankful smile, just as Alex and Emmi came back into the room.

"Mmm Ava this smells soooo good." Emmi climbed up onto the chair at the table, picking her cup up and taking a drink of water. Maggie walked back across, picking up two of the bowls and Ava carried the other two across.

"It looks lovely, Ava," Alex looked down to the meal. "Going to need to have you cooking more often." Alex said as she reached for her fork.

"You might want to taste it first." Ava murmured before she took a mouthful.

"Mmm Ava this is better than Mama's chilli," Emmi told her, Maggie gasping as she looked down to her daughter.

"Emmi." Maggie put her hand onto her heart as she pouted sadly.

Emmi giggled. "Well it is."

"Well thank you," Ava smiled appreciatively. "And if you want to put tabasco on it, it's okay." Ava told her, seeing the little girl eyeing up the sauce that was sitting on the table. Emmi grinned, and reached over for it, not needing to be told twice.

* * *

Alex, Ava and Kara were waiting for Maggie and Emmi to come back from the changing rooms. She'd had her swimming competition, different clubs from all over the city meeting to compete. Emmi had made the final in both her races but had come in 5th in her breaststroke race. In her front crawl though, she'd come in in third place, getting a bronze medal. "Hey sweetie," Alex bent down as Emmi and Maggie approached them. "Well done." Alex opened her arms out and Emmi ran over to her and into the hug.

"It's just a third." Emmi sounded a little disappointed as she pulled back from the hug and looked down to the medal that was in her hands, attached to a blue ribbon.

"Ah you did so good." Alex assured her, rubbing her arm as she spoke. "It was your first competition and you got a medal."

"Yeah and Em's, you were in the 8 and under age group so some of the girls were older than you and had probably been swimming for longer and had done competitions before." Ava said, looking down at the medal in Emmi's hand.

"Really?" Emmi turned her head to look up to Maggie.

"Uh-huh," Maggie nodded. "You did so good for your first time." Maggie assured her.

Emmi gave a little grin, clearly now happier at winning a bronze medal. "Did you see it Auntie K." Emmi held her medal up as she walked closer to Kara.

"Woah," Kara gasped. "That's super cool Emmi, well done," Kara ruffled Emmi's hair as her grin grew larger. "Can't blame her for being a little disappointed though. I mean, her mums are super competitive." Kara said as she glanced and Alex and Maggie, Alex pushing herself back up to standing up straight.

"Uh she might be, but I am not." Alex said, straightening her jacket up.

Kara laughed. "You are the more competitive one."

"Uh…I…." Alex let a puff of air escape her lips as she stopped trying to argue because she knew Kara was right. She was rather competitive. "Okay, fair enough," Alex held her hands out. "Well how about we go get some frozen yoghurt, huh?" Alex looked back down to Emmi.

"Yeah," Emmi gave a jump of excitement. "Can I wear my medal?" Emmi asked.

"Sure you can," Maggie told her, Emmi smiling as she put it around her neck. "We'll have to take a photo and text Grandma, huh?" Maggie said, Emmi giving a little nod. "She'll want to know how you did."

"She didn't come see me swim." Emmi pouted sadly.

"She's busy at her work right now," Alex told her, Emmi's pout getting even bigger. "But she promises she'll come visit soon."

"Yes, because she needs to meet Auntie Ava," Emmi said looking to Ava. "You'll like Grandma, Ava," Emmi told her. "She is so nice. She's Mummy and Auntie K's mummy." Emmi added, like Ava didn't already know.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting her." Ava smiled down at Emmi. She'd heard nothing but nice things about Eliza.

"She will like you too," Emmi told her. "You are so nice. Just like Mama." Emmi cuddled Maggie's side as she spoke.

"Aww thanks, Emmi." Ava smiled down at her niece.

"Right," Alex put her hand onto her stomach, feeling the baby moving around. "Let's go get this frozen yoghurt, huh?" Alex said, the family leaving the swimming pool together to go out for a treat.

* * *

Eileen was sitting the cell at the DEO. She was out in the desert hold. She was pacing the cell, feeling rather frustrated. This wasn't the plan. They didn't expect these DEO people to be there to stop them. They never came up in their research of Earth or more importantly, National City. They just thought they had Supergirl to contend with, so bringing some kryptonite was the only must they had. They just wanted to take Emmi back to the planet where she belongs. She was their friends' little girl, and in the past, it was always said if anything was to happen to them that they would look after the baby. That was of course before the rebellion started and before Emmi's parents decided to flee the planet for a safer home. She wasn't supposed to get caught and she wasn't supposed to end up in a cell, stuck on a foreign planet. Then there was Tina. What had happened to her? Had she tried again to get Emmi? Was she successful and did she leave for Warlees, leaving her behind? Eileen gave a frustrated scream, removing her thoughts from her mind. "No, no," Eileen shook her head. "Tina wouldn't do that to me. Tina loves me. She's coming, and we will try again to get Emmi to bring her home to her people." Eileen sighed in frustration once again as she looked around, seeing the door opening and a young looking agent walking over to her. He opened the small hatch on her cell and handed her in the device before closing the hatch again and turning around and walking away.

Eileen felt her heart beating faster as she opened up the small laptop like device. She hit the call button and was relieved when she saw Tina at the other side. "Tina."

"Eileen, my love," Tina responded. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get to you."

"What have you been doing?" Eileen questioned.

"I've been watching, looking for you. I know where you are, but I must take my time. I must get this right. We need to be careful in getting you out of there," Tina told her. "That poor young man was controlled so easily," Tina said, referring to the man she was currently mind controlling. Not everyone on Warlees had the ability to control minds, but Tina could. Eileen couldn't, otherwise she'd have been out of their rather quickly.

"Are you close by?" Eileen suddenly felt hopeful that today would be the day she'd get out of this prison.

"I'm at the apartment," Tina answered. "I've been fixing the portal. I've still been going to work at the school. I need to keep appearances up. I can't be a suspect." Tina told her.

Eileen felt a little relieved that Tina hadn't left her. "You mean you weren't already?"

"Well, my mind control comes in handy on this planet." Tina smiled smugly.

"What about Emmi?" Eileen questioned. "She is still with those women she calls her parents?"

"I need to make it seem like everything is okay," Tina told her. "And she's not been back at school since you took her so it's not as easy," Tina pursed her lips. "I will get you out and we will get Emmi and this time be successful in bringing her home with us."

"I hope so." Eileen responded.

"I miss you," Tina told her. "I will get to you soon. I promise."

"I miss you too," Eileen responded. "And I trust that you will." Eileen said, giving her a smile before they shut off the call. Eileen exhaled lightly. She knew that it would be hard with Emmi. That Emmi wanted to stay on Earth with the women who'd been raising her since her parents death, but Emmi was all Eileen would have left of her best friends and she wanted her to be with her so she was going to try her very best to make sure that happened.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Alex walked through to the bedroom, rubbing her stomach as she slipped back into the bed. "She sleeping now?" Maggie questioned. They'd tried to put Emmi in her own bed and she had fallen asleep rather quickly, but she woke up and had come down stairs, Alex taking her back up to bed right away. This continued throughout the night and now Alex and Maggie had gone to bed, it was still continuing.

"Probably not," Alex yawned as she rested her head against her wife's shoulder, cuddling close to her. "She'll come through for like the millionth time soon." Alex's voice was muffled against her wife.

"She'll tire of it eventually." Maggie noted, looking down to her wife from looking at her laptop.

"You think?" Alex asked. "She's a stubborn little thing."

"I wonder who she's learned that from," Maggie teased. Alex frowned as she poked Maggie's side, causing Maggie to squirm a little, almost knocking the laptop to the floor. "Hey, careful."

"What are you looking at anyways?" Alex questioned.

"Baby names," Maggie answered. "We can't call her Jellybean forever."

"I dunno," Alex spoke through another yawn. "Jellybean Danvers is a pretty good choice. I mean, there won't be another Jellybean in her class, will there?" Alex said, and Maggie chuckled.

"Most definitely not," Maggie answered. "But just to keep our options open, what do you think of Everett?"

"Uhm…" Alex pursed her lips. "I like it," Alex answered. "But I don't like it enough to use it for my child." Alex told her wife.

"Okay," Maggie exhaled. "Ellie or Gracie?" Maggie suggested.

"Gracie is cute, but Ellie is too close to Emmi," Alex told her, Maggie giving a little nod, because she did have to agree. "Besides, I thought you were keen on Peyton or Riley?"

"I am," Maggie answered. "But it's good to have options, right?" Maggie looked back to the laptop, scrolling through more names.

"Okay, what about Margarita Junior. We can call her MJ." Alex murmured, yawning again, the woman clearly tired.

"Alex can we be serious please," Maggie questioned. "We need to find her a name."

"Babe, we will," Alex sat up in the bed, looking down to her wife. "We still have over 4 months before she's due. There's no rush. We will find the perfect name for her. Maybe we have to see her before we know for sure." Alex spoke softly, Maggie giving a little nod as she pursed her lips.

"I guess so," Maggie clicked her tongue. "I…just…I want to be as involved as I can, you know?" Maggie questioned. "I…." Maggie pursed her lips, looking downwards.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Alex looked concerned all of a sudden, her hand going onto her wife's arm, rubbing it gently.

"I," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "It's not like I was a part of making this baby, you know, I…" Maggie stopped talking, trying to find the right words to use. "I want to be as involved as I can during the pregnancy, so I need to do stuff like finding out what we were having and the nursery and her name…." Maggie bowed her head, looking away from Alex. "I'm trying to find my place, you know."

"Maggie, you are going to be her Mama," Alex told her, her hand going onto Maggie's chin and gently pushing her up to face her again. "This baby is going to be as much yours as she is mines," Alex assured her. "And you are involved. You were there when I got inseminated, when I took the test, you helped me through my sickness, you get me snacks, you rub my back and my feet," Alex told her. "I wouldn't be able to get through this without you." Alex gave her a soft smile, lightly cupping her cheek.

"Yeah?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah," Alex nodded before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "And you can do all the night feeds and dirty nappies." Alex gave her a cheeky grin.

"Sure," Maggie murmured. "You going to give me a lend of your boobs in the night time?"

"Well I can express, or you know, I don't need to breastfeed," Alex told her, Maggie shaking her head lightly. "There's nothing wrong with formula."

Maggie tilted her head to the side. "Babe," Maggie exhaled lightly. "You want to, and they say for the first while breast is best."

"So is that just your way of saying you don't want to get up for the night feeds?" Alex questioned, teasing her.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I'll get up and I'll help out."

"Well there's no use both of us being up with her, making ourselves tired. Especially if you are working early shift," Alex yawned. "But I'm sure we'll work a system out," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod. "And we can talk baby names more," Alex told her, understanding how Maggie might be feeling a little uninvolved in the pregnancy. "But for now, it does seem like Emmi is actually sleeping, so how about we do the same?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod as she yawned. "Although it would be awfully nice of you if you were to give me one of those back rubs now," Alex said, a grin on her face. Maggie nodded lightly as she shut off the laptop and put it down on her bedside table as Alex got herself comfy in the bed. Maggie lay on her side and draped her arm over to reach Alex's back. She put her hand under Alex's sleep shirt and started to gently rub her wife's back. "A little lower," Alex requested, Maggie doing as instructed and moving her hand down lower, still rubbing her back. "A little more pressure." Alex's voice became muffled against her wife. Maggie did as instructed once again, putting a little more pressure into her rubs.

"So, we sending Emmi back to school tomorrow?" Maggie questioned. Emmi had missed over a week of school now and they knew they couldn't keep her off forever.

"I dunno," Alex murmured. "Maybe I'll start home-schooling her."

"Right, because you have time for that," Maggie said, moving her hands in small circles on the small of Alex's back. "Sweetie, I know it's hard but we gotta get her back into school. Your fears are probably projecting onto her too. Maybe that's why she is still so scared and won't sleep in her own room."

"Well it seems like she's gone down in her own room now." Alex responded.

"True," Maggie murmured. "But she needs to go back to school. We can't just keep taking days off work and it's not good for her to keep going to the DEO." Maggie told her wife.

"I know," Alex exhaled. "But that woman is still there, I…." Alex stopped talking.

"And if it was up to us she'd be out of there, but it's not just up to us, babe," Maggie said. "And it's pretty safe to say that she is never going to make that same mistake again," Maggie added. "Maybe getting back to school, seeing her friends, it'll help Emmi."

"Yeah," Alex mumbled, knowing Maggie was right. "Well we can talk to Emmi in the morning." Alex knew Emmi needed to go back to school but knew getting Emmi back there was easier said than done. She didn't like being away from Maggie or Alex for long periods of time right now, but she knew the sooner they made her, the better it would be for her in the long run.

* * *

Ava was sitting at the table, eating her lunch. She was looking around, school students talking to each other, some causing a carry on. She took a bite of her sandwich and looked up as she saw someone standing over the table. "Mind if I sit here?" Ava pointed to the chair, like she was telling her to sit down as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Ava, right?"

Ava nodded as she looked up to her. "Uhm…we have some classes together, right?"

"Yeah," The girl nodded. "It's Lily." Lily said, seeing Ava was trying to think of her name.

"Lily, right," Ava smiled weakly. "I'm rubbish with names."

Lily smiled at her. "So, where did you move here from again?" Lily questioned.

"Nebraska." Ava pursed her lips. She didn't want to talk about this.

"Job transfer or something?" Lily wondered, trying to make conversation with Ava. Ava looked a little confused. "Your parents, I mean."

"Oh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "No, uhm, I moved here to live with my sister and her wife," Ava told her, Lily giving a little nod. "Uh, my parents kicked me out." Ava felt she may as well say it how it was.

"Oh wow that's…" Lily pursed her lips, not really sure what to say.

Ava could see the look on Lily's face, like she wanted to know why. "I'm pregnant."

Lily widened her eyes. "Man that's….and your parents kicked you out? Like, don't they want to help you?" Lily asked.

"Guess not." Ava murmured.

Lily pursed her lips. "I don't understand how some people become parents," Lily said. "My Mum, she uhm…she walked out on my Dad and me when I was 6," Lily told her. "It's just been me and him ever since."

"So, you've never seen her again?" Ava wondered.

"Nah," Lily shook her head. "Her loss. My Dad always says so anyways."

"Yeah," Ava pursed her lips. "Uhm…my Mum died when I was 10. My Dad and step-mum kicked me out," Ava corrected her earlier statement. "But my sister and her wife, they've both been amazing. She didn't even know I existed until a couple weeks ago. She got kicked out too because she was a lesbian."

"Well it seems like you are both better off without them," Lily noted. "So uhm," Lily bit her lip. "Are you keeping the baby?" Lily wondered.

Ava nodded. "I couldn't have an abortion." Ava shook her head.

"And I guess the father isn't in the picture?" Lily asked. Ava opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. "Sorry if I am being nosy. I can shut up if you want."

"No, it's fine," Ava answered. She liked having someone her own age to talk to. "He said he wasn't ready to be a father. Didn't want any more to do with me or the baby."

"It sucks how they can just walk away so easily," Lily noted, Ava giving a little nod, as she agreed. "I guess your sister and her wife are being supportive?"

"They've been amazing," Ava answered. "But Alex – my sister's wife – she's pregnant too, so it uhm….I mean I think they are going to help me. Well obviously they are because I have no job or money, but they'll already be busy with their baby and they have a 6-year-old."

"Well I'm sure between you all, you'll manage if it's what you want," Lily said, and Ava gave a little nod, not saying anything more on the matter. "So," Lily spoke again after a moment of silence. "What do you have this afternoon?"

"Uhm," Ava pursed her lips. "Biology and then English Lit." Ava answered.

"You with Mr Bishop for biology?" Lily questioned, and Ava nodded as she took a drink of her juice. "That's my class. He's alright," Lily told her. "You finding your way around here alright?"

"Uhm, I was late for math class this morning. It's a lot bigger than my old school," Ava answered. "But I guess the whole 'It's fine, you are new' thing wont last for long." Ava murmured.

"Well we can compare timetables," Lily said. "If you wanted," Lily added, not wanting to seem to pushy. "I'm pretty sure we are in most of the same classes."

"Yeah that'd be cool." Ava smiled at her. She seemed nice enough and was really the first person to come talk with her properly.

"Oh my God Lily, Ms Gonzalez is such a…..argh," The boy banged his tray down on the table as he sat down next to Lily, looking to Ava. "Hey I'm Ryan. You are Ava, right?" Ava nodded. "Hey, nice to properly meet you," Ryan said. "Oh my God Ava, do you know Spanish because my Spanish teacher is going to fail me."

Ava chuckled. "Yeah, I uh, I can speak Spanish."

"Good to know," Ryan smiled at her and Ava returned the smile. "Bet it sucks being the new kid." Ryan noted.

"Uhm, it's….well yeah a bit." Ava answered.

Ryan and Lily both chuckled. "Well you're cool to hang with us," Ryan told her and once again Ava smiled. "Usually Izzy as well but she's off sick," Ryan said taking a bite of his burger but continuing to talk. "What class you got next?" Ryan wondered, Lily and Ava both chuckling at his eagerness to talk.

"Biology." Ava told him.

"Snap," Ryan once again smiled, his smile growing larger as he spotted Ava's dimples. "I'm also failing that class," Ryan sighed. "You any good at it?"

"Uhm, yeah, mostly." Ava nodded.

"If he stopped goofing around and started paying attention he'd be fine." Lily said, giving her friend a knowing look. Ryan scowled at her before putting a few fries in his mouth, Ava giving a little smile as she continued to eat her lunch with Lily and Ryan.

* * *

Alex was standing outside the school, waiting for Emmi, heart pounding within her chest. She knew Emmi would be fine, but her and Maggie had left Emmi at the school in tears that morning, so Alex was worried about how Emmi was going to react when she saw her. She figured she'd be a little mad. She felt herself relax a little when she saw Emmi coming out of the school with Summer. "Hey, sweetie. How was your day?"

Emmi looked up at her, her big green eyes going all wide. "It was okay." Emmi spoke quietly, clearly still holding a little grudge against her mother.

"Alex?" Alex looked down to Summer as she called on her. "My Mummy isn't here."

"Uh," Alex looked around the school grounds. "Well I'm sure she's on her way. I'll wait with you till she gets here." Alex said, and Summer smiled up at her.

"Mrs Danvers," Miss Clark came over to her, walking quickly. "Glad I caught you," Miss Clark said, handing out Emmi's fish themed lunch bag. "She forgot this."

"Oh." Alex took the bag from the other woman. She looked her up and down, a slightly angry look on her face.

"Thanks Miss Clark." Emmi smiled up at her.

"It's been nice to have Emmi back at school," Miss Clark said. "We've missed her."

"Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "Well we can't let her education suffer because of poor staff choices." Alex mumbled, Miss Clark raising her eyebrows a little.

"I assure you it was not my intention to bring harm to Emmi." Miss Clark responded, Alex twisting her lip as she stared blankly at the woman. Miss Clark looked down to Emmi, smiling at her. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, darling." Miss Clark said before she glanced at Alex again, a smug look on her face as she walked away.

"Ugh, I can't believe Tina is still working here," Kaley said as she walked quickly over to Alex and the girls. "Miss Clark." Kaley said she saw Alex looked a little puzzled.

"Oh, well yes, Maggie and I are hardly thrilled either." Alex exhaled.

"We've had PTA talks about it," Kaley told her. "But I don't know, she seems to be able to get everyone on the sweet." Kaley shook her head lightly.

"Doesn't she just," Alex pursed her lips. "But we can't let Emmi's schooling suffer, so…" Alex trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders. "What more can we do?"

"Well if all us parents make enough fuss, maybe something," Kaley said. "No one wants to leave their child with someone who could be so careless and allow a child to be taken by a stranger." Kaley noted, Alex pursing her lips as she noted.

"Well what we need to focus on right now is that Emmi is home and that's all that matters." Alex said, Kaley giving a little nod of understanding.

"I don't now how you did it. I couldn't imagine Summer being gone." Kaley looked down to her daughter, who was deep in conversation with Emmi.

Alex glanced at Emmi, pursing her lips as she nodded her head. "I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy," Alex told her. "Right, Emmi," Alex looked down to her daughter. "Say goodbye to Summer," Alex told her. "We are going home."

Emmi glanced up at Alex before looking back to Summer. "See you tomorrow." Emmi said before walking away with Alex.

"So, it wasn't so bad being back at school was it?" Alex questioned.

Emmi huffed a little as she scuffed her shoes against the sidewalk. "Well, I'd rather stay with you and Mama."

"Mama and I had work." Alex told her.

"Well I like coming to the DEO and helping you with your magic potions and helping Mr Winn with his codes and J'onn calls me an Agent." Emmi grinned proudly at the last part.

"I know sweetie, and Mummy loves getting to take you to work but it makes it more special when you can only come sometimes, don't you think?" Alex unlocked the car and opened the door, Emmi climbing up into the car and getting into her seat.

"Maybe," Emmi pouted. "Can we go see Mama at her work?" Emmi wondered.

"No," Alex shook her head. "But she should be home soon, and we can watch The Little Mermaid together, how does that sound?"

"Popcorn and sour gummy worms?" Emmi asked.

"Like we'd have anything else." Alex answered, and Emmi grinned in response. Alex closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in to drive her and Emmi back to the house.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Emmi was looking out the living room window, watching for Maggie coming home work. "Oh here she's coming." Emmi started bouncing on her feet, clearly very excited for Maggie to be coming home. She watched as Maggie pulled her car up into the driveway.

Alex looked over from where she was resting on the couch, a smile on her face. "You are very excited about that." Alex noted, Emmi turning around and looking over to her, her head nodding.

"Well it's Mama," Emmi answered. "And we can watch The Little Mermaid now." Emmi added as she skipped across the room as she heard the front door opening and Maggie walking in the house.

"Hey," Alex and Emmi both looked towards the door as they heard Maggie's voice. "How are my favourite girls?" Maggie questioned.

"Mama," Emmi leapt over to her, Maggie catching her daughter in her arms, returning the hug Emmi was so desperate to give her. "How was school?"

"Fine," Emmi answered as Maggie put her down. "Chase and Liam had a fight and Miss Taylor and Miss Clark had to separate them and when she tried Chase punched Miss Taylor by accident."

"You didn't tell me this Emmi." Alex said, looking over to her.

"No, I was mad at you for making me go back to school." Emmi told her.

"Mama did too. Not just me." Alex sighed, wondering why it was only her getting the blame.

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows before looking back to Maggie, who looked at Alex and gave her a shrug. "So, wait," Maggie said, glancing down to her daughter. "It was an actual punching fight?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh-huh." Emmi nodded her head.

Maggie widened her eyes as she looked at Alex again. "They are like 6 or 7," Maggie noted. "What reason could they possible have to get into a physical fight about?"

"Liam loves Frozen and Elsa and Anna and Chase said that Frozen was for girls and laughed at him and then pushed him then they had a fight." Emmi told her parents.

Maggie shook her head. "So, Miss Clark was helping today?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi nodded her head. Maggie raised her eyebrows as she glanced down at Alex.

"Don't even get me started." Alex murmured.

Maggie exhaled lightly as she bent down in front of her wife and leaned in, giving her a kiss. "And how is this little girl." Maggie put her hand onto Alex's stomach.

"She's moving a bit," Alex said, Maggie moving her hand over Alex's stomach, trying to feel it, but she couldn't yet. Alex could tell by the pout Maggie was getting that she didn't feel anything. "It's getting stronger. You should feel it soon." Alex told her, talking reassuringly.

"Mama," Emmi pulled at Maggie's hand. "We are going to watch The Little Mermaid. You can get the snacks." Emmi said as Maggie looked around to her.

"Okay, sounds good," Maggie stood up and walked through to the kitchen, to get some snacks for the movie. "Hey Ava, how was school?" Maggie questioned, looking over to the table seeing Ava was doing some work with a boy. Maggie took the popcorn from the cupboard, putting a pack into the microwave to pop. She waited on a response from Ava as she got out a bowl for the popcorn.

"Fine," Ava answered. "Uhm, this is Ryan. Ryan this is my -"

"This must be your mother," Ryan spoke before Ava had the chance to tell him who she was. "Hey, I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you."

"Uhm," Maggie was a little stunned at being mistaken for Ava's mother. Ava bit her lip. Ryan had joined the conversation after the whole talk she'd had with Lily, so he wasn't to know what happened with her parents. "I'm her sister, actually."

"Oh God sorry," Ryan looked utterly embarrassed at his mistake. "She looks a lot like you, I…I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Maggie actually felt quite offended that he thought she was a 16-year olds mother. She took out a tray from the cupboard, thinking it would be easier to carry everything through on that before reaching for the chocolate spread, thinking Alex would probably want some.

"Movie time?" Ava guessed, seeing Maggie getting snacks ready.

"Yes," Maggie nodded, putting a spoon on the try before going over to the snacks cupboard and taking out the bag of sour gummy worms for Emmi. "You'll never be able to guess the movie either." Maggie murmured as she took out a couple of juice boxes from the fridge and got a glass of water for Alex.

"Oh….The Little Mermaid?" Ava questioned.

"Got it in one." Maggie rolled her eyes. She could probably quote that movie word for word by now.

"There'll be a new obsession soon." Ava figured, and Maggie gave a little nod, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping.

"Of course she is your sister," Ryan said, still sounding super bad for the mistake he'd made. "That woman through there you said was your sister's wife so why would your Mum turn up in this house too," Ryan shook his head. "I really need to think before I open my mouth," Ryan exhaled. "So, you live with your sister and sister-in-law and your little niece?" Ryan questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Ava nodded, looking over to Maggie as she was putting the freshly popped popcorn into the bowl.

"So, what about your parents?" Ryan asked.

Ava sucked in her bottom lip as she watched Maggie putting the popcorn bag into the trash then picking up the tray filled with their snacks and drinks. "I'll leave you to it." Maggie said, walking out the kitchen and into the living room, seeing Alex had The Little Mermaid ready to play.

"Oooh popcorn and gummies," Emmi jumped around in excitement. "I'm going to pee then we can start, okay?" Emmi said, Maggie and Alex both nodding. "Don't start it till I come back." Emmi instructed, waving her index out at them.

"We won't." Maggie said as Emmi ran out of the room. Maggie took a seat next to her wife, before she reached for the chocolate spread and the spoon, handing them to her.

"Thanks." Alex smiled at her wife, screwing off the lid and throwing it down to the tray before immediately digging in.

"So, there's a boy in the house." Maggie noted.

"Yes," Alex gave a curt nod. "I am aware of that. Ryan, I met him."

"But he's a boy." Maggie said.

"They are sitting in the kitchen doing homework, or Ava is helping him with his Spanish. Something like that, but they are in the kitchen." Alex pointed out to her wife.

"She is already pregnant." Maggie sighed, not liking Ava having a boy over. She was happy that she was making friends, but why did she have to bring a boy home.

"Exactly," Alex's spoke with a mouthful of chocolate spread. "She already pregnant so it's not like anything worse can happen and he is over to do school work," Alex reminded her wife. "And I don't really think Ava will rush into anything after what happened with Jared, do you?"

"Probably not," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "He thought I was her mother," Maggie's voice went a little squeaky, she still couldn't believe it. Alex laughed. "It's not funny," Maggie hit Alex's upper arm, causing her to stop laughing. "Do I really look old enough to have a 16-year-old daughter?" Maggie questioned.

"No, no, no, no, no," Alex shook her head. "You don't even look old enough to have a 6-year-old daughter."

"Okay, don't push it," Maggie tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. Alex's lips etched upwards and Maggie knew she was trying not to laugh again. "Alex." Maggie pouted as Alex started laughing again.

"Sorry." Alex bit her lip to stop her laughter.

"Do I look like I have a teenager?" Maggie asked again.

"No," Alex assured her making sure to sound more convincing this time. "You are my hot, gorgeous, wife who doesn't look old enough to have a teenager," Alex said, leaning across and placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "Ryan probably wasn't paying that much attention to you."

"Oh gee, thanks." Maggie muttered.

"C'mon, you know what I mean." Alex exhaled lightly, and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Mama," Maggie looked around as Emmi came back into the room. "Should we ask Ava and her friend to watch the movie with us?" Emmi asked.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Just let them do their school work." Maggie told her. Emmi frowned a little before she picked up her juice box and climbed up onto the couch next to Maggie.

"Okay," Emmi answered. "We can play the movie now." Emmi said, Maggie leaning forward and hitting play on the remote before she leaned back on the couch, her hand resting on Alex's bump, hoping to be able to feel the baby when she moved. Alex shuffled down a little and rested her head against Maggie's shoulder.

"Just to warn you, I will probably fall asleep on you." Alex spoke through a yawn. She always felt tired after a day of work, but now she was pregnant, she was exhausted most days. She'd already cut back on her hours and of course she barely went out on any missions right now, but even being in the lab was tiring enough for her.

"Don't you not want to know what will happen to Ariel?" Maggie questioned.

"I think I have a rough idea," Alex murmured. "But you keep your eyes open and watch it and you can fill me in later." Alex yawned once again, snuggling further into her wife as the movie started.

* * *

Maggie came back down the stairs from putting Emmi to bed. Alex had already gone up because since after dinner, she could hardly keep her eyes open, despite having a little nap when they were watching The Little Mermaid. "Is Alex okay?" Ava questioned as Maggie sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah," Maggie looked over to her sister. "She's just tired. She is growing a tiny human inside her. I'm sure it takes a lot out of her."

"Guess I have that to look forward too." Ava murmured before looking back to her phone and typing.

"Oh and I thought we were about to have a nice conversation and you're back to the phone within seconds of me returning," Maggie murmured. "Like seriously, what is so interesting that you can't put it down for like 5 minutes?" Maggie questioned because Ava did like to be on her phone.

"Sorry." Ava pursed her lips as she put her phone into the pocket of her hoodie.

"You texting Ryan?" Maggie spoke teasingly.

"No," Ava answered. "I'm talking to Kate, actually." Ava told her sister. Ava was glad to be away from Blue Springs and her parents and to an extent, Jared. She hated how he left her, but she still loved him. And she missed Kate. She missed her a lot.

"Ah, okay," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "Are you telling her about Ryan?" Maggie wondered, a cheeky grin on her face.

"What is the obsession with Ryan?" Ava asked. "We are just friends. Like literally we just started talking to each other today."

"And he's already been over at the house." Maggie noted.

"He wanted some help with his Spanish and I speak Spanish, so…." Ava gave a little shrug. "He's got a test at the end of the week."

"I see," Maggie gave a little nod. "So, he'll be back again learning more Spanish, will he?" Maggie wondered, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yes, he'll probably be back to learn Spanish," Ava told her. "Maggie, I…I'm not a slut. I'm not going to jump the first guy that talks to me here," Ava sounded a little hurt. "I'm not going to be doing anything like that with anyone for a long time," Ava's hand unintentionally went onto her stomach. "I…" Ava bowed her head.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you." Maggie told her.

"I just want to make some friends, you know," Ava looked back across to her sister. "I don't need any boy drama. Not for a long time."

"I know, sorry." Maggie apologised again.

"And even if I did like Ryan in that way I highly doubt a 16-year-old guy is going to stick around and help raise some else's baby." Ava spoke quietly.

"Well not that I've had any experience with dating guys but I'm sure that they're not all dickheads like Jared," Maggie told her little sister. "There are good people out there, Ava."

"Well I thought Jared was a good guy so…." Ava trailed off, clicking her tongue. "Probably not the best judge of character."

"Well despite his mistake of thinking I was your mother, he seemed decent enough." Maggie said. She'd only seen him for a few minutes, but he didn't give off bad boy vibes.

Ava chuckled. "He just says things before thinking about it," Ava said. "And you clearly don't look old enough to have a teenage daughter," Ava told her. "Unless you were a teenager yourself when you'd have had me."

"Well that would have been quite the miraculous conception." Maggie told her.

Ava chuckled lightly again. "I wish…" Ava pursed her lips. "I wish I had the courage to come find you sooner," Ava exhaled lightly. "I knew about you like nearly 4 years ago now, I guess, when you were going to have your first wedding party," Ava said. "I…I was….well you know Papa, he can be…."

"I get it," Maggie nodded. He was a great father, but he was also pretty strict, and you wouldn't want to get him annoyed, so Ava asking questions about the lesbian sister he'd thrown out wasn't going to be the best idea. "And you know, we are together now, so, it's all worked out, right?"

"Yeah," Ava gave a little nod, her lips pursed. "It has but we've still missed out on a lot as sisters and forming a close bond."

"That can still happen," Maggie told her. "We can have like…." Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "A sisters' date night," Maggie suggested. "We can go to the ice-hockey or the movies or whatever you wanted." Maggie told her, Ava smiling at the thought.

"Yeah that would be cool." Ava smiled at her.

"Now, pass me the remote because we are not watching this crap." Maggie waved her hand out, like she wanted the remote.

Ava frowned. "Do you even know what it is?" Ava questioned.

"Uh," Maggie looked to the TV, not really having an answer. "Just give me the remote."

Ava sighed as she threw the remote across to her. "It's The 100 and it's awesome." Ava told her.

"Well you can catch up on it when I am at work." Maggie told her, flicking through the Netflix menu to find something else to watch.

"You are so mean." Ava huffed.

"Yeah well, you want us to be like sisters would be so," Maggie stuck her tongue out at Ava and Ava scowled as she threw the cushion at her. "Hey," Maggie launched the cushion right back at Ava. "This is what sisters do. Believe me, I have watched Alex and Kara fight over what to watch many a time." Maggie told her.

"But I just…." Ava trailed off, tears coming to her eyes. "I really want to watch this episode now." Ava said, trying her best to keep the grin from coming on her face.

"Well don't cry about it," Maggie felt bad, going back into The 100. "We can watch your show." Maggie said, playing the episode again.

Ava grinned before a laugh escaped her lips. "Sucker."

"Ava." Maggie gasped, reaching for a cushion from the couch and launching it at her sister as she was laughing.

"Little sisters cry to get their way." Ava grinned.

"Well you've ruined that because you do realise I won't fall for that again?" Maggie told her.

"It was worth it to get to watch this episode now." Ava grinned, and Maggie shook her head at her sister as she looked back to the TV, having to give this show a chance since Ava was watching it.

* * *

Eileen was sitting on the bed in her cell. She was thinking about Warlees. About the constant summer that they had. It was always hot on Warlees. A lot of the place had been destroyed because of the war but they'd build it back up, Eileen was sure of that. Her thoughts went to Tina. Her Tina. Her lover. Her best friend. She wished she could be with her now. Be a family with Tina and take on Emmi like she'd promised her parents. But she knew Emmi was happy and was well looked knew it would be a struggle with Emmi at first. She knew Earth was all Emmi knew, but hoped that in time, Emmi would learn to appreciate Warlees. That she'd be happy with Eileen and Tina. "Eileen." Eileen looked up as she heard the voice. She saw the same guard who'd brought her the device to contact Tina.

Eileen stood up and walked over to the door, her heart leaping as she saw him reach for his keys to open it. He unlocked the door and gestured for Eileen to leave the cell. He took hold of her arm and walked her out of the room, took a right turn and walked down the corridor.

"Hey, Walker," Another guard shouted at him. "What you doing with her?" The guard walked over but Walker pulled out his gun. He fired it, but purposely missed. Scaring the guard to get him to be quiet was all that he wanted to happen. Walker picked up his pace, Eileen half running to keep up. He took her out of the building and walked for a good 10 minutes, Eileen only able to keep walking with him, trusting it would be Tina that was controlling this. Soon enough, there was she was, standing in the middle of the desert. Walker dropped his hand from her arm and she ran forward, Tina embracing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Tina said before the shared a kiss.

"That's okay," Eileen told her. "You are here now and that is all that matters." Eileen smiled as she cupped Tina's cheek, moving her long blonde hair to the side before they shared another kiss.

"Do we have a new plan to get her home with us?" Eileen asked.

"No," Tina shook her head. "But she was back at school today, so her parents are obviously loosening the reins." Tina told her.

Eileen couldn't help but grin. "Excellent. We'll let them keep thinking things are okay, then, when they least expect it, we can get Emmi back and bring her to see the planet where she belongs." Eileen said, Tina nodding in agreement before they both flew off into the night.

* * *

 **Thoughts/feedback is appreciated. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie walked out of the en-suite, quietly walking across the room and around to her side of the bed. Alex was a pretty light sleeper and she didn't want to wake her. She lifted back the covers and slipped into the bed, exhaling lightly as she got herself comfy. She carefully brought her arm out, and gently placed her hand over Alex's bump. "She's kicking. Can you feel it?" Alex murmured.

"When did I wake you?" Maggie sighed lightly. She pretty much always woke her up if she came in from work late or came up to bed later than Alex.

"As soon as you came into the room to get ready for bed," Alex mumbled, her eyes staying closed, but she turned her head to look in the direction of Maggie. She moved Maggie's hand further around her stomach and pressed her hand down firmly. "There." Alex told her.

"I don't feel anything," Maggie sighed. "Maybe she hates me."

"Don't be so ridiculous," Alex retorted. "It's just early. I've only started feeling her, we probably just need to give it a few more weeks." Alex said, Maggie sucking in her bottom lip as she gave a little nod, Alex's eyes finally opening and settling on her wife's.

"Yeah," Maggie smiled. "And she is growing, so she just needs to get stronger." Maggie noted, her hand still rubbing over Alex's growing bump.

"Exactly," Alex answered. "She's reacting to your touch," Alex told her. "Move your hand again."

Maggie did as Alex requested and moved her hand across Alex's stomach, pressing lightly. "She's kicking wherever your hand is." Alex spoke through a smile. She loved the feeling of the baby moving inside her and couldn't wait for the moment when Maggie would feel it for the first time.

"Maybe she is trying to kick me away." Maggie murmured.

"Babe, stop," Alex exhaled lightly. "She is clearly saying hello."

Maggie chuckled lightly. "Hello Jellybean," Maggie moved herself further down so her head was close to Alex's stomach. She pulled the covers back and lifted up Alex's sleep shirt, revealing her bump. "Mummy and I can't wait to meet you," Maggie kept rubbing Alex stomach as she spoke to the baby. "And big sister Emmi and Auntie Kara and Auntie Ava and Grandma," Maggie added. "Such a lucky baby. You have so many people to love you," Maggie spoke softly, her hand continuing to rub over Alex's stomach. "You think she can hear me?"

"Uh yeah apparently they can hear," Alex told her. "You could sing to her. Maybe she'll fall asleep."

"You're the one with the great singing voice," Maggie told her. "Emmi always tells me to shut up when I start singing." Maggie muttered, and Alex laughed.

"Aww babe you can sing, just you know, I'm clearly the more talented one," Alex teased as she started playing with Maggie's hair. "And also, the younger, cooler Mum."

"Don't listen to Mummy, Jellybean," Maggie spoke towards Alex's bump. "She's thinks she is cool but she's really a big nerd."

"Well jokes on you because you married me." Alex said, looking to her with a smirk.

"Yeah because you are my big nerd," Maggie smirked back at her then leaned down and softly kissed Alex's stomach. She pulled Alex's shirt back down and grabbed the bed covers up with her as she shuffled back up the bed, snuggling close to her wife, Alex turning onto her side, her stomach pressing against Maggie's. Maggie placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "I love you Alex Danvers."

"Mmm," They shared another kiss. "I love you too, Maggie Danvers," Alex replied, once again playing with her wife's hair. Maggie still felt butterflies and a glow in her stomach at hearing her name. Maggie Danvers. They would be celebrating two years married later that year, but she still felt joy every time she was called a Danvers, especially when it fell from her wife's lips. "So, so much," Alex added before they kissed again, this time the kiss getting more passionate, Alex opening her mouth a little wider, allowing Maggie's tongue access. "Mmm." Alex moaned into the kiss as her hand moved down from Maggie's hair and rested on her back, Alex pushing Maggie even more against her.

Maggie also moaned into the kiss, it growing in passion and want. She gently pushed Alex onto her back, rolling with her and straddling over her, the kiss never breaking. Alex brought her other hand onto Maggie's back, one of them moving up and resting in her hair, the kissing still not breaking as their tongues fought for dominance, Maggie starting to gently roll her hips, grinding into her wife.

They both paused for a moment as they heard Alex's phone vibrate from the bedside table. Maggie sighed as she pulled back from the kiss, her head turning to look at Alex's phone. "You going to answer that?" Maggie questioned.

"Hmm," Alex pursed her lips. "Answer my phone or have sex with my wife?" Alex weighed out her options. "Need I give you an answer?" Alex asked, and before Maggie even had the chance to respond to her, Alex had pulled her back down into a hungry kiss. Alex's phone stopped vibrating as the kissing intensified, Maggie's hands sliding up Alex's sides, lifting her shirt up with her.

"Damn." Maggie pulled away from the kiss, looking to her side as her phone started to vibrate.

"Ignore it." Alex spoke quietly, trying to pull Maggie back into another kiss.

"No," Maggie reluctantly pulled herself away. "Both of our phones ringing at this time of night? It has to be something important," Maggie got off from being on top of her wife and reached over, grabbing her phone, seeing J'onn's name flash across the screen. "It's J'onn," Maggie said as she answered the call. "J'onn, hey, what's up?" Maggie sat up in the bed as she spoke.

Alex pushed herself up to sitting, feeling a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw the look on Maggie's face. "What is it?" Alex questioned. "Is it Kara? Has something happened with Supergirl?" Maggie put her index finger onto her lips, indicating for Alex to be quiet. J'onn clearly had a lot to say because Maggie wasn't responding, she was just listening intently.

"Yeah, uh….I think that's a great idea," Maggie finally spoke, but her words worried Alex. What was a great idea? Why did they need an idea? "Yeah, no, uh," Maggie licked her lips. "I'll run it through with Alex and I'll see you at the DEO first thing in the morning," Maggie said. "Yeah, bye." Maggie hung up the phone, taking a deep breath as she looked to Alex.

"Maggie, you are scaring me." Alex swallowed nervously.

Maggie reached her hands out, taking hold of Alex's. "I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise me that you won't freak out," Maggie said, Alex widening her eyes, the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach only getting worse. Alex nodded, not able to get any actual words out. Maggie took a deep breath before talking. "It's Eileen," Maggie swallowed. "She's managed to escape from the desert hold."

"And how are we expected not to freak out with that news?" Alex questioned, her heart beating ten to the dozen.

"I know." Maggie squeezed Alex's hands.

"Maggie, she's going to try to take her again." Alex pulled her hands away and started flapping them about in front of her, her breathing getting heavy and short.

"Hey, hey," Maggie put her hands onto Alex's arms to calm her. "Hey, Alex, breathe," Maggie told her. Alex looked at her wife's chest, following her breathing pattern to keep herself calm. "We are not going to let that happen. J'onn has a plan. It's a great plan. It's a safe plan."

Alex bit her lip as she looked into her wife's eyes. "What's the plan?" Alex questioned.

"You and Emmi are going to go to Midvale," Maggie told her. "Stay with your Mum," Maggie rubbed her wife's arm as she spoke. "It's where she is going to be the safest right now." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as she pursed her lips.

"What about you?" Alex questioned.

"Me and the DEO are going to deal with Eileen once and for all," Maggie said. "Uhm, and Eileen, she has an accomplice," Maggie took a deep breath. "One of the guards at the hold, he was being mind controlled. He remembers previously talking to a woman uhm…." Maggie pursed her lips for a moment. "Tina."

Alex's stomach lurched as she heard the name. "Blonde hair, green eyes, glasses?" Alex questioned, and Maggie nodded, wondering how Alex knew of the description of the second woman. She knew she had good hearing but surely it wasn't good enough for her to hear J'onn through the phone.

"Miss Clark," Alex widened her eyes. "Emmi's teacher's assistant is Tina. Is Eileen's accomplice. Is from Warlees," Alex pieced it together. "Oh, we sent her back to school today, Maggie. She could have…" Alex shook her head, not wanting to think about what could have been.

"I know," Maggie didn't even want to think it. "But they are probably going to lay low for a couple days. Make us think all is good." Maggie sucked in her bottom lip.

"It all makes sense now," Alex exhaled. "How Miss Clark let Emmi go with Eileen. How she can still be at the school…she's probably mind controlling everyone," Alex's breathing started getting heavy again. "Maggie, I'm not leaving you to deal with them on your own. I won't, I..."

"Yes, you will," Maggie told her. "Emmi will be safe in Midvale. And I will be safe with the DEO. With the technology you guys have. And it's not like we want it to turn into a blood bath." Maggie told her wife.

"But running away?" Alex questioned. "That's not me. That's not what I do. I…." Alex pursed her lips, shaking her head ever so slightly. "I run into the mess. I confront it, head on."

"Yeah, I know. You're totally badass and I love that about you, but for Emmi. For our sweet girl," Maggie told her, bringing her hand up and rubbing Alex's cheek. "And to keep Jellybean safe too," Maggie added, her other hand going to Alex's bump. "We do it this way."

Alex took a deep breath as she nodded her head. She had to agree that getting Emmi out the city, away from Eileen and Tina, away from where she could be harmed and taken from her parents, was the right thing to do. "Okay, but one question," Alex exhaled. "If Emmi is gone then she's not going to be at school and Tina and Eileen won't can try to get to her. How are you going to do this?"

"Well," Maggie answered. "It's a good job someone at the DEO can transform into anyone he wants to." Maggie said, a little smile on her face.

"J'onn is going to be Emmi?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod.

"They think they've got Emmi, they relax a little, J'onn transforms back into himself or Manhunter, and then me, Supergirl, maybe a couple of other agents come in and we take them down for good this time," Maggie explained, seeing a look on uncertainty on Alex's face. "It's better than Emmi staying here and them getting to her, hurting her."

"I don't think they want to harm her," Alex noted. "But, it's a good plan. Just in case. Missions don't always go the way we want them too and we don't want to risk them actually taking Emmi." That was not an option Alex was even willing to consider.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Our priority is keeping Emmi safe."

"For sure." Alex nodded. She would do anything to keep her daughter safe.

"So, lets get a little sleep then first thing you and Emmi can go to Midvale," Maggie told her. "It's a long drive so you want to get going first light."

"Yeah," Alex agreed as she lay down on the bed, getting herself comfy. Maggie lay down beside her, her hand going back onto Alex's bump. "I guess it'll be nice to see Mum and Emmi will enjoy some time with Grandma."

"Yeah." Maggie murmured.

"I just wish we were visiting under better circumstances and you were coming with us, but, we gotta do what we gotta do, right?" Alex questioned, and Maggie nodded in response before they cuddled into each other, both of them trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Maggie was in Emmi's room, helping her pack her little suitcase for her trip to Grandma's and Alex was in her bedroom, packing some clothes for herself. "Can I take Poppy?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure you can." Maggie told her.

"What about Bubbles?" Emmi wondered.

"No," Maggie stifled a laugh. "You can't take your fish."

Emmi scowled. "Can I take some of my mermaid Barbies to play with?" Emmi asked. Maggie nodded as she put in a jumper of Emmi's before she zipped the case up.

"Not all of them," Maggie told her as she saw Emmi had pulled out her box of Barbies from under the bed, going to pick it up. "Just take a couple."

"I need 3," Emmi informed her Mama. "One for me, one for Mum and one for Grandma," Emmi said, picking out a Barbie with reddish brown hair with an orange tail, a blonde Barbie with a pink tail and a brunette with a purple tail. Maggie wondered if the 3 hair colours were supposed to represent Alex, Eliza and Emmi or if that was just a coincidence. "What more games should I take?" Emmi wondered.

"Nothing else," Maggie told her. "Grandma has plenty toys at her place already."

"Do you think we could go to the beach and look for shells?" Emmi questioned, jumping from foot to foot, getting very excited at the thought.

"If you wanted too I am sure Grandma will take you." Maggie told her as Emmi put her Barbies into her school bag.

"Yes," Emmi answered. "I will find some pretty shells for you, Mama," Emmi told her, looking around to her, Maggie giving her a smile. "I wish you were coming to Grandma's too."

"I know sweet girl," Maggie ran her hand over the top of Emmi's head. "I wish I could come but I gotta stay here and work." Maggie said, clearly not going to expand on anything else.

Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Shouldn't I be going to school?" Emmi asked. After all, she'd only been back a day and they were now telling her she was going to Grandma's, clearly meaning she wouldn't be in school again.

"We it's just for a few days." Maggie sounded hopeful. They needed to take down Eileen and Tina as quickly as they could.

"Yes." Emmi didn't really sound that bothered about missing more school. She walked over to her bookshelf, wanting to take a book with her so she could still get her bedtime stories. She pulled out a book called 'The Worlds Best Fairytales' and walked back over to her bed, putting the book into her bag. Maggie watched her for a moment as she stood there, her hand on her hip as her other hand rubbed the side of her head.

"You have everything you need?" Maggie questioned.

"Uhm…." Emmi sucked in her bottom lip as she looked around her bedroom. "Oh," Emmi shrieked, startling Maggie as she jumped in fright at Emmi's loud outburst. "Can I take my swimming medal to show Grandma?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure you can." Maggie smiled at her. Despite being a little upset at only coming in third at first, Emmi was now very pleased with her medal. She ran over to the wall, where her medal was attached to a corkboard, Emmi hoping that one day it would be filled with other medals. She lifted it off and ran back across to the bed and put the medal into her bag beside her book, Barbies and deck of Uno cards. She zipped the bag up and put it over her shoulders then she lifted up Poppy troll from the bed. "Ready," Emmi announced as she ran out of her bedroom, Maggie following after her with her suitcase, walking out into the hallway, just as Alex walked out of their bedroom with a case of her own packed. "Are you ready Mummy?"

"Yep," Alex nodded as she followed Emmi and Maggie down the stairs and across the hall to the front door. Maggie picked up Emmi's jacket from the hook and one of Alex's as Alex took her car keys from the other hanger. She opened the front door and walked out into the dusk of the early morning. She unlocked her car as Maggie took the suitcase from her and walked around to the back of the car, opening the boot and lifting the two cases and their jackets in as Alex opened the back door, taking Emmi's bag from her shoulders and putting it on the floor by her seat. "Right, sweetie, say bye to Mama." Alex told her, Emmi turning around as Maggie walked over to her.

Emmi jumped up, Maggie catching her in her arms as Emmi's legs wrapped around Maggie's waist. "Bye Mama," Emmi squeezed her tight. "I will Facetime you." Emmi said, Maggie giving a little chuckle before she kissed Emmi's temple.

"Okay, and you have fun at Grandma's." Maggie told her daughter, Emmi nodding as Maggie put her down.

"Right sweetie, in the car," Alex told her. Emmi climbed in and got herself buckled up as Alex closed the door before she turned to face Maggie. "Better get this drive started." Alex mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her into her, Maggie's stomach hitting against her bump.

"Drive safe," Maggie told her. "And take plenty pit stops."

"Oh don't worry I will be," Alex told her. "I need to pee every 10 minutes nowadays, remember?" Alex muttered, and Maggie laughed. "And you be safe. I mean, get these bitches but be safe about it." Alex said, bringing her hand up and tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear. Maggie raised her eyebrows before she nodded.

"We will," Maggie assured her before sharing a kiss with her wife. "You have a good time with your Mum." Maggie said. Alex nodded before giving her wife another kiss.

"I'll call you later." Alex said as she pulled back from the kiss and got into the car. She put her seat belt on and turned the key's in the ignition, Maggie waving as Alex drove off with Emmi.

* * *

Maggie was finishing her breakfast when Ava came into the kitchen, dressed and ready for school. "Oh, Dios mío, papá canceló mi contrato de teléfono." Ava threw her phone down against the table. Maggie glared up at her. She'd noticed that when Ava was mad or angry with something, she reverted to talking in Spanish, but figured it would mostly be because Ava would have most likely spoken in Spanish when she was in the house with Oscar and Maria.

Maggie swallowed the mouthful of bagel that was in her mouth. "Well, he kicked you out, Ava. It's not like he is going to keep paying your phone bill."

"I know," Ava sighed as she sat down, grabbing a mandarin orange from the fruit bowl and peeled it open. "But like, this was my only way to keep in touch with Kate." Ava said as she popped a piece of the fruit into her mouth.

"Well after school I'll meet you at Victoria Mall and we'll go to the phone shop and get you a new contract sorted." Maggie told her, Ava giving her sister a smile as she popped another piece of the orange into her mouth.

"You not working today?" Ava wondered.

"Not at NCPD," Maggie shook her head. "But I am going to the DEO."

Ava raised an eyebrow, looking a little intrigued. "Is Alex already there?" Ava questioned. She usually saw Alex for breakfast on a Tuesday and Maggie was usually the one already at work.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Alex and Emmi have gone to Alex's Mum's place for a few days," Maggie said, Ava looking even more intrigued. Before she had the chance to ask why, Maggie spoke again. "The woman who took Emmi managed to escape. We need to keep Emmi safe and we are going to take her down once and for all." Maggie explained. Ava gave a little nod, understanding why they'd taken Emmi away from the situation.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ava questioned.

"No, no, no," Maggie shook her head. "You are not getting caught up in this. You just go to school. I'm not going to put you or my niece or nephew in any danger," Maggie said, Ava giving a little nod as she finished her orange. "And you are eating more than that for breakfast," Maggie scolded. "Go get some cereal or something." Maggie instructed, Ava sighing lightly as she did as she was told and got up from the table and walked across to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and spoon then opened the cupboard where the cereal was kept, taking out the honey nut cheerios, and put some into the bowl. She grabbed the milk from the fridge, pouring some over her cereal before putting it back and grabbing a juice box, then made her way back over to the table.

"Better?" Ava questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod as she took a drink of her coffee.

"You need to eat well," Maggie told her. "Peanut needs to grow big and strong." Like the name Jellybean, Peanut had been chosen by Emmi as a nickname for the baby.

"I know, I know," Ava sighed as she pierced the straw into the juice box and took a drink of the tropical fruit flavoured juice. "Could always go back to that day when you made me breakfast in bed," Ava gave her sister a cheeky grin. "That would fill me up real good."

"Yeah, that's not happening today," Maggie shook her head. "I haven't got time for that."

"I was just kidding," Ava took a spoonful of her cereal, watching her sister for a moment, seeing the look on her face. "You'll get this woman, Maggie." Ava was sure of it. Her sister was a great cop.

"Yeah," Maggie cleared her throat. "Just….we've had her once and she managed to escape, so…." Maggie pursed her lips. She wasn't sure what they'd be able to do to stop her from escaping again. Sure, this time Tina would also have to be taken to the hold, but what if they got out again? It was something she didn't want to think about but maybe they did have to consider it so everything possible was put into place to stop them escaping.

"Well I'm sure the DEO will figure something out." Ava said, Maggie pursing her lips as she gave a little nod, having to believe that the next time Eileen was locked away, it would be for good.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

J'onn looked into the mirror at himself. He was wearing a pair of demin blue jeans, a pink hoodie with a unicorn on it and a pair of pink high top converse. "This is weird," Winn was leaning against the doorframe, looking at J'onn as Emmi. "I mean you look very cute with those braided pigtails, J'onn, but it's weird."

"Tell me about it," Maggie said, looking at J'onn. "Like, it's Emmi but it's not."

J'onn turned his head and looked up to Maggie. "Why am I in so much pink?"

"You're the one who transformed," Maggie gave a little shrug. "You subconsciously picked out that outfit." Maggie told him.

"I guess I've seen Emmi in this a lot," J'onn murmured as he watched Maggie pick up a Troll's themed backpack. "What's that for?" J'onn asked, looking at the bag. It was usually Emmi's swimming bag but since Emmi had taken her school bag to Eliza's, she'd have to use this one for school.

"That's Emmi's swimming bag." Winn noted.

"Don't say I have to go to a kiddies swim class?" J'onn questioned. It was Tuesday after all and that was Emmi's swimming day.

"No," Maggie shook her head. She wasn't going to make J'onn go swimming. He wasn't going to have to be Emmi all time, but from 8.30 till 2.30 when Emmi was in school, J'onn would have to be Emmi. "But you do get to go back to first grade." Maggie grinned at him. Even though the circumstances weren't great, it was kind of amusing having J'onn being Emmi.

"You know how long it's been since I was in the first grade?" J'onn murmured.

Maggie shrugged. "I'm sure you'll manage. You're a clever guy, J'onn." Maggie handed out the back pack and J'onn grudgingly took it and put it on.

"So, a blonde haired girl with the bluest eyes you'll ever see," Maggie started telling him. "That's Summer, Emmi's best friend. You may actually have to go to her birthday party on Saturday if things aren't over by then."

J'onn glared at Maggie. "I am not going to a 6 year olds party." J'onn shook his head.

"You are right, you're not," Maggie told him. "She's turning 7, so technically It'll be a 7 year olds party."

J'onn raised one eyebrow as he shook his head. "I said I'd be Emmi at school. School only."

"Ah this is the party at Bounce, right?" Winn questioned, Maggie looking over to him as she nodded. "J'onn, Bounce sounds awesome. I'd so go if I could transform into a kid," Winn said. "Actually, scratch that," Winn rubbed the back of his head. "I'd go as an adult."

Maggie chuckled lightly before looking back to J'onn. "Summer is her best friend. Emmi has to be at that party." Maggie said. She was a little sad that Emmi may not actually get to go. She was so looking forward to it.

"Well the real Emmi can be," J'onn mumbled. "She'll be back by then." J'onn was hopeful that they'd have Eileen and Tina back in their hold before the weekend.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip, looking unsure but she had to trust J'onn and she had to hope that this wouldn't take too long to sort out. "Well anyways," Maggie glanced at her watch. "We best get you to school."

"Don't forget your lunch, Emmi." Winn grinned at J'onn.

"You packed me a lunch?" J'onn questioned as Maggie picked up Emmi's fish lunch bag from the desk.

"Of course I did," Maggie answered. "Today you get peanut butter and jam sandwiches, an orange, a yoghurt, some carrot sticks, a cheese stick, a little box of raisins, two Oreos, and a nice tropical fruit juice box to wash it all down."

J'onn scrunched his face up. "Can't I go out for lunch?"

"Sure," Winn answered. "Because they let first graders go out to the best restaurants in town at lunch time."

J'onn scowled. "That's an awfully big lunch for a little kid."

"Yeah, well her metabolism is on par with Kara's so…." Maggie trailed off. "And you don't need to eat it all, but you do need to eat the fruits and vegies," Maggie spoke softly to him, like she was actually talking to her 6 year old. J'onn frowned. "And stop making those faces. Emmi's a happy kid at school." Maggie told him. J'onn muttered something incoherently. "C'mon," Maggie gestured for him to come with her. "I best get you to school." Maggie said. J'onn sighed lightly before walking after Maggie, slapping Winn hard on the way past as he was laughing at him.

"Hey, Emmi that's not nice," Winn pouted sadly as his hand went onto where J'onn had struck him. "Maggie, control your child." Winn joked, annoying J'onn even more.

"Now, now, sweet girl," Maggie looked down to J'onn, playing along. "Don't hit Mr Winn. You say sorry and give him a kiss goodbye."

J'onn rolled his eyes. "Why did I suggest this," J'onn muttered under his breath. "I'll see you at your car." J'onn said before he sulked off, Maggie and Winn both chucking in amusement.

* * *

Ava was having lunch at school with Lily and Izzy, who had now returned from being ill. Izzy spoke with an English accent and had informed Ava that she'd moved here with her parents and siblings two years ago, joining the twosome that was Lily and Ryan. "So, what's the deal with you and Ryan?" Ava questioned. "Like are you two dating?"

Lily choked on her soda. "No way," Izzy slapped Lily's back a couple of times. "He's my best friend. We've known each other since forever. We live next door to each other. We were each other's first little play buddies," Lily explained, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear as she spoke. "His big brother though," Lily widened her big brown eyes. "He is wow hot."

Ava chuckled. "So, he just likes hanging around with girls?" Ava wondered.

Izzy and Lily both nodded. "He does have guy friends though," Izzy told her. "Why does it matter?" Izzy wondered, her head kind of shaking, causing her black hair to sway in her high ponytail, her green eyes getting wider.

"It doesn't," Ava shook head. "I'm just asking."

"Hey Ava," Ryan joined them at the table, taking a seat next to Ava. "It just hit me that I don't have your phone number, so we should probably swap digits." Ryan said, pulling his phone from his pocket, and looking to Ava, giving her a smile as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Ah, my Papa cut off my contact," Ava sighed lightly. "But my sister is taking me to the store after school and will get me sorted with a new contract, so I guess we can swap numbers tomorrow?" Ava suggested. "All of us." Ava added, looking from Ryan to Lily and Izzy.

"Sure." Ryan exhaled sadly as he put his phone back into his pocket. Lily and Izzy exchanged a glance before looking to Ryan.

"You going to say hey to us too, Ryan?" Izzy wondered.

"I just saw you two in math class," Ryan told them. "But sure, hey again," Ryan rolled his eyes as he opened his can of soda. "So Ava, how was PE?"

"Yeah fine," Ava answered. "We uhm…we're doing volleyball right now which I'm not the biggest fan of, but…." Ava trailed off. "PE is still my favourite subject." Ava wasn't sure how long she'd be able to do PE for. Surely when her bump got big, it would most likely get in the way. She bit her lip. She hadn't told Ryan she was pregnant, and she'd just met Izzy that morning, so unless Lily had told them, they weren't aware yet, so Ava decided not to say anything more about it.

"What sport are you a fan of?" Ryan asked, readjusting the beanie on his head that was covering his dirty blond locks.

"Ice-hockey. I love it. I played back in Blue Springs," Ava informed him. "And I ran track."

"Ice-hockey is great. We should go to a game together." Ryan suggested.

"What?" Lily screwed her face up. "You hate sports."

Ryan glared at her. "I don't hate them," Ryan sounded annoyed at Lily. "I just don't want to play them," Ryan said. "Anyways, we have track here. You should try it out."

"Uhm." Ava sucked in her bottom lip and glanced over at Lily, seeing her eyes were on her.

"No point now," Lily said. "Maybe next school year." Lily suggested, and Ava nodded.

"Yeah, right now I just want to settle into being here and you know, keep up my grades and make some friends."

"Uhm, well you've made 3 friends already," Ryan told her. "How many do you need?"

"Well you know, I'm going to keep my options open," Ava joked. "You guys might be the rejects or something like that." Ava gave a cheeky grin and the three of them laughed.

"We are totally the cool kids," Izzy told her. "Like, you should be utterly privileged to be sitting here with us." Izzy grinned, and this time Ava laughed. Sure, she wished that she still got to hang out with Kate, but these three seemed nice and she was glad that she'd quickly found some friends.

* * *

As promised, Maggie had met Ava at the mall, and not only had she got her a new phone contract sorted out, but Ava had also managed to get a brand new phone, going with the iPhone X in silver and of course, a pretty case for it. "This is so awesome, Maggie. Thank you so much." Ava sounded so thrilled at getting a brand new phone.

"You are welcome." Maggie smiled at her from across the table. They'd gone to the frozen yoghurt shop in the mall, getting a little snack before dinner.

"Ah I just wanna get home and get this set up." Ava couldn't take her eyes off the box that was sitting on the table.

"Well sorry for thinking it would be nice to do something out of the house." Maggie muttered as she put a spoonful of frozen yoghurt into her mouth.

"No, it is," Ava told her. "Of course it is, sorry," Ava pursed her lips, feeling bad. She did want times like this with her sister. "So, how did J'onn do being Emmi today?" Ava had to chuckle as she spoke.

"Okay, I think," Maggie shrugged. She didn't really know much about what went on in the classroom. "He said that Miss Clark was staring at him a lot," Maggie informed her sister. "They're obviously planning on snatching her again, it's just a question of when."

"I don't really get it," Ava looked puzzled. "Like, surely they want what's best for Emmi and that's clearly being here with you and Alex, who she loves and calls her mummies and Earth is like, Earth has always been her home." Ava said.

"I know," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "But they are alien. They obviously have a different thought pattern on Warlees than we do here on Earth," Maggie gave a little shrug. "I...it doesn't make sense to me either, that they want to rip her away from this life to something unknown to her, but…." Maggie shrugged again as she trailed off.

"Well, that's not going to happen anyways. You, J'onn, Kara, well I guess Supergirl," Ava exhaled. "You'll get them."

"No doubt about it," Maggie exhaled. She'd stop at nothing to stop Eileen and Tina. Even with Emmi out of the picture, the thought of the pair of them wanting to take her away from her, made her blood boil and she'd do anything to stop them, even if it put herself in danger. She would do anything physically possible to protect her daughter. "But anyways," Maggie shook her head, clearing away those thoughts. "How was your day? How was school?"

"Fine," Ava answered. "I met Izzy today. Lily and Ryan's other friend. She seems really nice too," Ava told her sister as she put some of her frozen yoghurt onto the spoon. "I uh….I'm glad that they started talking to me."

Maggie smiled. She was glad Ava had made friends. "Yeah?" Maggie questioned when she saw the look on Ava's face. "Then why do you look so worried?"

"I…" Ava clicked her tongue. "I guess I'm just a little worried about what they'll say when I tell them I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Maggie widened her eyes. "You mean you haven't told anyone?"

"Lily knows," Ava answered. "But I haven't said anything to Ryan or Izzy yet." Ava bit her lip, looking worried at the thought.

"Ava, sweetie," Maggie leaned forward and put her hand over Ava's. "Not everyone is going to be like Oscar or Jared," Maggie tried to sound reassuring. "If these guys really want to be your friend then you being pregnant really shouldn't change that." Maggie told her.

"Yeah, you are right," Ava smiled weakly. "And I will tell them. Eventually." Ava pursed her lips. She just didn't want to be judged as an easy, slutty, careless teen. That wasn't her. Not at all, but she knew that a lot of people would just automatically assume that.

"Good, because you need people Ava," Maggie told her. "You will always, always, have me and Alex, but you need people your own age too." Maggie said, Ava giving a little nod of understanding, as she took a spoonful of her frozen yoghurt, telling herself that the sooner she told Ryan and Izzy, the easy it would be, both in terms of if she was rejected by them because she didn't know them very well and also, so it wasn't like she was keeping a huge secret from friends for a long time.

* * *

Alex pulled the car up into the driveway. It was already getting dark again by the time she'd arrived at her mothers. They'd had a few breaks, stopping for breakfast, lunch, and a few toilet stops, snack stops and a stop to get some more petrol for the car, but Alex was glad to be at her mothers. She was hungry, she needed to pee again, and she was sick of driving. Eliza was already standing in the driveway, waving with a big grin on her face as Alex parked up the car. Alex turned the keys in the ignition and pulled them out as she took her seat belt off. She smiled at hearing Emmi's excited shrieked. "Open the door, Mummy." Emmi had taken her belt off and was standing up, her hands going around the headrest of the seat in front of her.

Alex got out the car and was instantly greeted by her mother, pulling her into a hug. They pulled apart as they heard Emmi banging on the window, the child lock stopping her from getting out herself. Eliza walked over and opened the door, Emmi jumping out and into her arms. "Hey, how's my favourite little lady?" Eliza asked, keeping a hold of Emmi in the embrace.

"Good," Emmi answered. "How are you, Grandma?"

"Oh, I'm very good. I'm very happy to see you," Eliza said, putting Emmi down on the ground and reaching into the car for her backpack. She turned to her side as she closed the door, seeing Alex had got the two cases out of the boot, and had their jackets over her arm. "Let me get those. You shouldn't be doing that in your condition."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't you start with that too," Alex gave Eliza one of the cases, but she kept a hold of the other and followed after Emmi and her mother as they walked into the house. They went up the stairs, and into Alex's old room, leaving the cases in the middle of the room as Alex put the jackets down on her bed. Emmi flung her school bag onto Kara's old bed before running over to Alex as she was looking at a bassinet filled with baby clothes, onesies, sleepsuits, blankets, hooded baby towels, a tan coloured bunny comforter and some dribble bibs. "Mum," Alex gasped at the sight of everything, picking up the little bunny, running one hand over it as she held it with the other. "What the heck is all this?"

"There's so much, Grandma." Emmi shrieked as she started pulling things out the bassinet to look at them.

"Seriously," Alex looked around to her. "There's so much stuff. She's not going to be little for long." Alex couldn't believe the amount of clothes her mother had bought.

"Oh Alex, I'm just excited," Eliza said. "She's the first baby we've had in this family since, well, you," Eliza told her. "And I'm the Grandma. It's my duty to buy, buy, buy."

Alex gave her mother a smile. "Well maybe buy less for a while, okay?" Alex told her. "But seriously, thank you for all this." Alex put the bunny back into the bassinet and ran her hand over the edge of it.

"Wow Jellybean is going to have so much nice stuff," Emmi said, pulling out a little teal coloured sleepsuit with white polka dots on it. She looked at it for a moment before she put it to the side and pulled out a white onesie, that said 'my mummies are awesome', each letter of awesome a different colour of the rainbow. "This one is so true." Emmi grinned up at Alex and Eliza.

"Isn't it?" Eliza ran her hand through Emmi's ponytail.

Emmi nodded as she put it away. "Oh Grandma," Emmi ran over to Kara's bed and unzipped her bag, Alex and Eliza looking around to her. "Look." Emmi pulled her medal out and ran back over to her.

"Oh, that's cool." Eliza bent down to Emmi's level, one hand on her back as her other ran over the medal.

"You didn't come watch me." Emmi exhaled sadly.

"No, sorry sweetie. I promise to be at the next competition though." Eliza told her. Emmi gave her an unsure smile.

"You better," Emmi said. "Cos you have to come meet Ava. She's Mama's sister."

"Yeah, I know," Eliza told her. "How about I see about coming back to National City when you and Mummy go home?" Eliza questioned. "I've taken some time off work to have you and Mummy here and I still have more holidays left so I should take them, right?" Eliza questioned, and Emmi nodded vigorously.

"But where will you sleep?" Emmi wondered. "Ava is in your room till we make the basement a house for her and Peanut." Emmi looked genuinely concerned for her Grandma.

"Oh I'm sure we'd work something out." Alex said, looking down to her daughter.

"Good," Emmi grinned. "Oh, Grandma can we play Barbies for a little before dinner?" Emmi questioned, pulling them from her backpack.

"Yeah, we sure can." Eliza told her with a smile, sitting down and getting comfy on floor as Emmi sat down next to her, handing her one of the Barbies.

Alex watched them for a moment, smiling widely. She loved seeing her mother with Emmi. "Right excuse me ladies. Natural calls." Alex said, walking out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, her thoughts going to home, wondering if anything had happened at school today with Tina and fake Emmi.

* * *

 **Thoughts always appreciated. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Right, sweetie, it's time for bed." Alex said, looking to Emmi. She'd already been allowed to stay up almost an hour later than her usual bedtime, and Alex knew she'd end up being cranky the next day if she didn't go up to bed soon.

"Aw no," Emmi pouted. "Just 5 minutes more, please." Emmi clasped her hand together, like she was praying, but her eyes kept falling, the girl clearly very sleepy.

"No," Alex told her. "You've already stayed up way past your bedtime," Alex reminded her. "Go clean your teeth and I'll be up soon to read you a story."

Emmi jumped down from the couch. "Can Grandma read me a story?" Emmi wondered.

"Sure," Alex answered. Emmi grinned as she gave her mother a kiss goodnight before she ran out of the room and made her way up the stairs. Eliza waited till she was sure that Emmi was out of earshot before talking, before bringing up what she'd wanted to since Alex had arrived. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex questioned.

"I just….I can't imagine how you must have felt when she was taken from you," Eliza said. Alex pursed her lips. She didn't want to think about that time ever again. "And the threat that it could happen again."

"Well Emmi is here, and she is safe here," Alex exhaled, her head shaking ever so slightly. "I'm not thinking about it ever being an option again."

"No," Eliza agreed. "J'onn and Maggie will make sure of that, I am certain."

"Yeah." Alex pursed her lips.

"What?" Eliza pursed her lips. "You don't trust her?"

"Of course I trust her," Alex replied. "I trust her the most in this whole world," Alex informed her mother. "Just…I'm worried about how far she'll go to make sure that Eileen and Tina can never bring harm to Emmi ever again," Alex exhaled lightly, rolling her wedding rings around her finger. "I know she doesn't let many people get close to her, but the love she has for that little girl, Mum, I…" Alex trailed off, her head shaking lightly.

"Hey, sweetie," Eliza walked over to the couch from the arm chair, bending down in front of her daughter, her hands going onto Alex's thighs. "She would never purposely do anything to jeopardise what she has with you and Emmi and little Jellybean," Eliza moved one had up to touch Alex's bump. "And now Ava is in her life," Eliza added. "She will be a mother and she will fight to keep her daughter safe, but she'll do so wanting to stay with you and the girls," Eliza assured her. "And Kara will be there. Well, Supergirl. She won't let her do anything stupid."

"Yeah," Alex took a deep breath before looking upwards, hearing Emmi shouting down for Eliza. "Uhm, you should go read her a story." Alex spoke quietly, and Eliza gave a little nod as she stood up and walked out of the room. Alex exhaled lightly as she leaned forward and picked up her phone from the table, putting in her passcode and calling her wife.

* * *

Maggie was waiting outside the school to pick up 'Emmi'. Instead of seeing her coming out with Summer like usual, Emmi strode out of the school by herself, her arms folded across her chest. "Emmi," Maggie looked down to her 'daughter'. "What's wrong? Where's Summer?"

"She was taking to long." J'onn answered, standing with his legs slightly apart, his arms still folded across his chest.

"Can you stop standing like that," Maggie spoke quietly as she nudged his arm. "Be a kid," J'onn frowned at Maggie, not really seeing what he was doing wrong. "Emmi always comes out of school with Summer. J'onn you have to keep things like normal. The last thing we want is for Tina to suspect something."

J'onn sighed lightly. "I'm trying my best," J'onn told her. "And by the way, peanut butter and jam on my sandwiches two days in a row?" J'onn huffed as he started walking towards the road. "Tomorrow I want tuna mayonnaise," J'onn requested, looking both ways before stepping out onto the road, Maggie grabbing onto his hand without ever realising it. "What are you doing?" J'onn questioned. Maggie looked down seeing she was holding his hand as they crossed the road.

"Sorry," Maggie apologised. "Habit when I'm crossing the road with Emmi."

J'onn huffed as he pulled his hand away as they stepped back up onto the sidewalk. "So tomorrow, Maggie. Tuna mayonnaise."

"Emmi doesn't like tuna." Maggie told him as she unlocked her car and opened the back door.

"Well I do." J'onn retorted.

"Well you are currently Emmi, so no tuna mayo," Maggie told him. "But I'll change it up," Maggie promised, watching as J'onn moved across the back seats of the car to sit at the other side. "Uh, no no," Maggie shook her head. "On the booster seat." Maggie instructed.

"Maggie, I'm a grown man." J'onn sighed.

"Right now, you are in the body of a 6 year old," Maggie pointed out to him. "So….on the seat." Maggie pointed to it and J'onn scowled at her as he moved back across the back seats of the car and sat on Emmi's booster seat.

"Hurry up and get me to the DEO so I can be me again." J'onn told her.

Maggie chuckled in amusement at J'onn clearly not liking playing the 6 year old. "Sure thing." Maggie told him before she closed the door and got into the front seat, turning the keys in the ignition to go back to the DEO.

* * *

Ava, Izzy, Lily and Ryan headed to the diner after school. Ava had a strawberry milkshake, Ryan and Izzy had ordered chocolate and Lily a vanilla. They'd also ordered a large portion of chili cheese fries to share between the 4 of them. "You've been awful quiet today, Ava," Lily looked across to her from the other side of the booth. "Everything okay?"

Ava sucked on the straw of her milkshake, if only to give herself more time to answer. She wasn't okay. Not 100 per cent. She was worried about Maggie. Worried about just what she'd do to stop Eileen and Tina, and she was worried about Emmi. Even though real Emmi was away in Midvale, safe with Alex and Eliza, she was still worried. "Fine." Ava mumbled.

"Really?" Ryan looked unsure, also looking across to her from the other side of the booth. "You don't look it."

"It's just….." Ava pursed her lips. "Family stuff. I don't really want to get into it." Ava exhaled. Even if she wanted to talk to someone else about it, she really couldn't. Emmi being alien and people coming from anther planet to steal her away wasn't really open as a discussion point, and she couldn't mention the secret DEO either.

"Well if you change your mind we are here for you," Izzy told her, reaching for a few fries and putting them into her mouth. "I mean, I totally get family issues," Izzy told her. "My brothers and sisters drive me crazy."

"Yeah because you've got like a hundred of them." Lily joked.

"Slight exaggeration," Izzy retorted. "But I do have a lot," Izzy looked around to Ava. "I have three little brothers and 2 little sisters," Izzy told her. "Big families are great but at the same time, sometimes I wish I was an only child," Izzy said. "Or you know, that I just had one or two siblings and not 5."

"I mean, it must be nice to always have someone to talk to." Ava said.

"They are aged between 12 and 3 so it's not like I can go to them with my problems," Izzy exhaled. "More like I need to break up fights and help the little one because he stuck an M&M up his nose or something silly like that."

Ava, Lily and Ryan all chuckled. "Do you even have any problems?" Ryan questioned.

"Not that I can think of," Izzy shrugged. "But just because I don't have any it doesn't mean I can't help a friend," Izzy told him. "I mean, what kind of logic are you running on?"

"Fair enough," Ryan held his hands out in front of him before reaching for some fries. "So Ava, I was hoping for another Spanish lesson before this test I've got coming up."

"You'll need like 100 lessons." Lily said, nudging into Ryan, teasingly.

"Well however long it takes," Ryan smiled. He wouldn't mind spending a lot of time with Ava alone. "In the interest of my Spanish of course."

"Uh, Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Sure, we can arrange something soon."

"Sweet," Ryan smiled before taking a drink of his milkshake. "You guys wanna head to the mall after this? Play some pool or air hockey at the arcade or something?"

"No," Izzy shook her head. "See, this is where he goes wrong, Ava," Izzy told her. "He wants to goof off all the time," Izzy said. "After this we are going home to do our homework and you should too."

Ryan pulled a face, clearly not liking the thought of homework. "Homework sucks. We get enough work at school. Our home time should be our time," Ryan sulked. "Don't you agree?"

"We gotta do what we gotta do." Lily shrugged.

"Ava?" Ryan questioned.

"I mean is there things I'd rather be doing? Sure," Ava nodded her head. "But, like Lily said. It has to be done. Don't you want to get good grades and get a good job?"

Ryan shrugged. "I want to be a musician," Ryan told her. "Just me and my guitar," Ryan said. "And if that fails I've got my dad's business to fall back on," Ryan said. "He has a construction business, so me and Jason – my brother – have that to inherit, I guess."

"Ahh you sing?" Ava questioned, and Ryan nodded.

"You help me pass my Spanish test and I might just sing you a little song." Ryan grinned at her.

"Deal," Ava said. "But you gotta sing in Spanish." Ava told him, and Ryan's grin dropped from his face as Izzy and Lily started to laugh, Ava joining in with them, the worries that she had for Maggie disappearing for now.

* * *

Emmi and Eliza had spent a lot of the day at the beach. It was a sunny spring day and Emmi wanted to look for shells to take back for Maggie. "Mummy," Emmi shouted as she ran back into the house. Alex had stayed in, mostly to allow Eliza some alone time with her granddaughter. "Mummy." Emmi shouted again.

Alex appeared out of the downstairs toilet. "I'm here, sweetie," Alex told her, Emmi smiling at her. "Did you have fun at the beach with Grandma?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded, running over to Alex, the blue bucket in her hand. "We built lots of sandcastles and dipped our feet in and we found Mama some pretty shells. Emmi lifted the bucket up higher for Alex to see.

"Oh wow," Alex looked in, seeing a lot of shells. "You have been busy, huh?" Alex questioned.

"We couldn't stop until we found the perfect one." Alex looked up to her mother who rolled her eyes. Alex gave her a smile before looking down to her daughter.

"Well you go put them upstairs and keep them safe, okay?" Alex said, and Emmi nodded before she ran off up the stairs, Eliza and Alex walking into the living room.

"You heard from Maggie today?" Eliza questioned as they took a seat on the couch.

Alex nodded in response. "Not much to report so far," Alex told her. "Miss Clark is paying creepy amounts of attention to Emmi in class, so there's clearly a plan being made, but…" Alex shook her head. "They obviously don't know when or how."

"You don't think she knows that Emmi isn't really Emmi, do you?" Eliza spoke tentatively but this was on her mind.

Alex shrugged. "I'm not really there to judge the situation."

"Well," Eliza exhaled. "This Miss Clark woman, Tina, whatever her name is," Eliza said. "You said she can read minds, right? So maybe she is reading Emmi's mind and discovering she is actually J'onn."

"She can control people's minds," Alex corrected her mother. "We don't think she can read people's minds." Alex suddenly had a new reason to panic. What if she could read minds. What if Tina knew Emmi wasn't really Emmi.

"I see," Eliza pursed her lips. "Well I hope this is sorted soon. For everyone's sake. I know you are stressing and it's not good for Jellybean."

Alex licked her bottom lip. "I'm really trying to stay calm," Alex told her mother. "I know I need to for the baby and I know that J'onn, Maggie and Supergirl will be able to stop Eileen and Tina, but I…." Alex trailed off, letting a puff of air escape from between her lips.

"You are a mother," Eliza put her hand onto her daughter's leg. "I understand exactly what you will be feeling." Eliza assured her. Alex gave her mother a smile, then opened her mouth to reply but Emmi came back into the room, the pack of Uno cards in her hand.

"Can we play Uno?" Emmi questioned, holding the pack of cards out to her mother.

"Sure we can." Alex answered.

"Yey." Emmi jumped on the spot, clearly excited to be getting to play.

"How about I get some drinks and snacks sorted for when we play?" Eliza questioned as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah," Emmi liked the sound of that. "Oh, Grandma, do you have sour gummy worms?" Emmi wondered.

"You'll have to wait and see." Eliza said as she walked out towards the kitchen to get snacks and drinks ready, as Alex took the cards from the pack and gave them a shuffle before she dealt out the cards, getting the game ready to play.

* * *

Ava was sitting in Alex's lab at the DEO. She was doing her homework as she waited on Maggie to finish talking with J'onn. They were going to go grab some dinner then go to the movies, once Maggie was done for the day. "What are you doing in here?" Ava looked up to see Kara walking into the lab.

"Uh, I'm waiting on Maggie." Ava answered.

"You shouldn't be in here," Kara scolded her. "There's stuff you shouldn't be seeing. Private stuff. You shouldn't even be in the building."

Ava scrunched her face up. "J'onn said I could be here, so…." Ava trailed off. "And I don't know what the majority of this stuff is or what it does and to the outside world the DEO doesn't even exist, so it's not like I am going to go talking about it."

Kara pursed her lips as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Well even so, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting on my sister to finish so we can go out," Ava told her. "And right now, I am doing some homework. I'm not looking at anything private," Ava sighed. "So, you know. Don't worry."

Kara pursed her lips. "You are just a kid."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Ava questioned. "I'm just siting here minding my own business, doing my homework," Ava said. "What is your problem with me?" Ava wondered. Alex, Maggie and Emmi had all told Ava how nice Kara was but the couple of times she'd been around her, Kara was very stand off-ish with her and barely spoke two words to her.

"I don't have a problem." Kara replied, leaning herself back against the desk.

"Well, it's kind of obvious you do," Ava retorted. "Emmi told me you were always around at the house and now I'm there, you….you've came like what, once? And it was only to watch Emmi, so Alex and Maggie could go to their scan," Ava said. "Clearly that shows you don't like me being around."

Kara sucked in her bottom lip as she played with her hands. "Just don't touch anything in here."

"I'm not going too," Ava raised her voice, feeling frustrated. "I'm not a curious little 5 year old," Ava told her. "I'm 16 and I know not to muck around with anything in here. I don't care about any of this stuff. Right now, I'm more focused on my Algebra homework."

Kara opened her mouth to reply but before she could, Maggie walked into the room. "Hey, what you two chatting about?" Maggie questioned.

"Nothing," Ava shut her workbook. "You ready to go?" Ava asked, and Maggie nodded. Ava put the workbook and her pencil into her school bag, zipping it shut.

"Uh, Ava and I are going out for dinner then to the movies if you want to join us." Maggie said, looking over to Kara.

"Um," Kara bit her lip, glancing at Ava for a moment before looking back to Maggie. "No, it's fine." Kara murmured as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, do come over soon," Maggie said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Kara exhaled lightly as she stared at Ava once again, before she left the lab.

"She okay?" Maggie questioned watching Kara as she left but speaking to Ava.

"I don't know what's up with her," Ava shrugged as she put her school bag over her shoulders. "Can we just go?" Ava asked, and Maggie nodded as she left the DEO with her sister, the pair of them going to enjoy a sisters' night.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie and Ava were at the Mexican restaurant in the mall, getting some dinner before the movie started. "So," Ava took a drink of her mountain dew. "Do you guys actually have a plan?" Ava wondered.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "It's kind of hard to have a plan, to be honest," Maggie told her. "It's not like we are going into there to surprise them, them totally unaware," Maggie noted. "We need to wait for them to make a move before we can go in on them," Maggie swallowed. "So, I mean essentially, we go in there and arrest them by any means possible," Maggie informed her sister. They couldn't let them get through the portal. That would give them a chance to come back in the future. "But it's highly likely they're not at the same apartment anymore, so it means us finding them before they can actually take fake Emmi," Maggie shook her head as she trailed off. "Winn's been watching the old apartment like a hawk and there's been no activity so lets just face that they have moved elsewhere," Maggie pursed her lips. "We need to be on the ball to get there quickly and stop them."

Ava gave a little nod, understanding what her sister was saying. "Is there anything I could do to help?" Ava questioned. She wanted to be a part of this. She wanted to help her sister stop the women who were trying to take Emmi from them.

"No, I've already told you I don't want you putting yourself and your baby in danger." Maggie told her. She finally understood fully, just how much Alex wanted to protect Kara and why. She would do anything for her little sister and they'd just met. That showed Maggie just how strong family connections could be.

"I want to pay you back as such for everything you are doing for me," Ava told her. "For giving me a roof over my head, a brand new iPhone, feeding me, you got me all those new clothes, you are refurbishing the basement so I have a room plus a room for the baby and you are going to be clothing my baby and getting it everything it needs," Ava pointed out everything her sister and Alex was doing for her. "Puedo ayudar. Por Favor, Margarita." Ava gave her a pout as she clasped her hands together.

"Speaking Spanish to me isn't going to win me over," Maggie told her. "In fact, it's less likely to do you any favours," Maggie added, Ava pursing her lips. "I'm not saying you wouldn't be capable of helping, but right now, I'm not allowing it," Maggie said, Ava sighing lightly. "It's for your own safety, Ava. They're not normal people, who would be dangerous enough. They are alien and we don't fully know what they are all capable of."

"But it's okay for you to go running into it?" Ava questioned.

"It comes with my job," Maggie told her. "And when it's to protect my sweet girl, yeah."

"Well she is my niece and I want to help," Ava sounded insistent. "Please, let me do something."

Maggie pursed her lips. "You stay out this and keep yourself safe," Maggie told her. "That is all I want you to do," Maggie spoke authoritatively. "Do you hear me, Ava?"

"Yes." Ava swallowed as she gave a little nod.

Maggie glanced down to her watch. "Now, let's finish up dinner and get to this movie." Maggie said, taking a drink of her water then going back to eating her meal, her eyes staying on Ava, hoping that she wouldn't try anything to help.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the toilet seat, watching Emmi as she was in the bath, one of her mermaid Barbies in there with her, Emmi making it swim around the tub as she was humming a little tune. Alex was rubbing her hand over her growing bump, the baby getting more and more active. It took Alex a while to realise the humming had stopped and that Emmi was calling her name. "Sorry, what is it, sweetie?" Alex looked down to her daughter.

Emmi looked up at her, her big green eyes all wide. "You've got your worried face on."

"No," Alex shook her head. "I'm not worried," Alex tried to sound believable. "I just miss Mama." Alex told her. Emmi furrowed her eyebrows, staring intently at Alex's face. Technically, Alex wasn't lying, because she did miss Maggie, but of course she was worried, and she couldn't shake this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I miss Mama too," Emmi said. "But I'm having fun with Grandma."

Alex smiled at her daughter. "Well I'm glad about that. And I'm pretty sure Grandma is loving having you here too."

"Maybe you could call Mama and she could join us," Emmi suggested. "She could pretend to be sick, so she doesn't have to go to work." Emmi said, a grin etching on her face.

"Emmi Danvers," Alex gasped. "How did you get an idea like that?"

Emmi gave a little giggle as she shrugged. "And Auntie K and Ava could come too," Emmi added. "It would be so much fun with all of us."

"Yeah, I know it would," Alex told her. "Maybe one day that could happen. When Jellybean and Peanut are with us? What do you say to that? A nice big family vacation."

"Could we go to Disneyland?" Emmi wondered, her eyes lighting up at the thought. "I can dress up like my favourite princess."

"Well that sounds awesome." Alex said, and Emmi nodded vigorously.

"Auntie K would love that too." Emmi gave a little giggle at the thought of Kara dressing up like a princess.

"I'm sure she would." Alex had to agree with her daughter's assessment of her Auntie K.

Emmi smiled. "Mummy, can we Facetime Mama again tonight?" Emmi questioned.

"Of course we can." Alex told her. She'd let Emmi talk to Maggie first, then she'd go somewhere more private and see if anything was going on with the Eileen situation.

"Then can we watch uhm…." Emmi scratched the side of her head, looking deep in thought. "The Little Mermaid?"

"You really had to think about that?" Alex stifled a laugh.

Emmi gave a little giggle. "Not really. I just love it so much."

"Oh, don't I know it sweetie," Alex said, smiling at Emmi as she gave her a big wide grin back. "Right, 5 more minutes playing then get washed up okay?" Alex said, and Emmi nodded, going back to playing with her Barbie, the humming starting again as Alex's hand went back to rubbing her bump, the baby still moving around.

* * *

J'onn was in his third day at Edenside Elementary. Today they were starting a topic on Space and the solar system. "So, can anyone tell me about any of the planets?" Miss Taylor asked. They'd gone over the names of them, had a little talk about Pluto being a dwarf planet, about the sun, moon and the stars and about space travel.

"Oooh oooh oooh." J'onn looked behind him to a little boy who was very enthusiastically holding his hand high above his head.

"Jake." Miss Taylor said his name, the boy smiling at getting to share his answer.

"Well Mars is red and has green Martians living on it." Jake spoke proudly, sharing what he knew.

"No no," Chase laughed at him. "That's just for the movies. Martians aren't real."

"Are too." Jake retorted.

"Are not." Chase was most insistent.

J'onn didn't know what to do. Would Emmi speak out at this moment, state her opinion. He scratched the side of his head, kind of making a mess of the braid Maggie had put in his hair that morning. Or well, Emmi's hair. J'onn didn't really have the hair for a braid. J'onn looked around at the boys again, this Chase boy sitting all smug as Jake looked upset. Before he could stop himself, his hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Emmi?" Miss Taylor asked.

"Well Mars is the 4th planet from the Sun and it has two moons." J'onn said.

"Vey good, Emmi," Miss Clark chipped in. "Do you know the names of the moons?"

"Phobos and Deimos." J'onn answered, seeing other students looking at him in amazement. He pursed his lips, deciding not to add to the life on Mars thing.

"Well we do like our planets, huh?" Miss Clark kept her eyes on 'Emmi' as she moved closer to her. "Do you think there are any other planets out there Emmi?" Miss Clark was standing right in front of her desk. "Not just the ones we all know about?"

J'onn glared up at her. What he wouldn't give to be able to blast her, right there and then. "Maybe, Miss." J'onn shrugged.

"And I think Jake is right," Miss Clark said. "There is life on Mars. Aliens are around us," Miss Clark continued. "Think about here on Earth. Here in National City, we have our very own Supergirl. We get attacked by alien life," Miss Clark looked back down to Emmi. "If you were able to use superpowers daily, what would you like them to be?"

J'onn wondered what Tina was doing exactly. Did she know he was J'onn and not the real Emmi? "I don't know Miss." J'onn answered, giving a shrug.

"Being able to fly," Miss Clark said, turning around and walking back up the classroom. "That would always be a wish. And telekinesis. I think that would be cool too," Miss Clark said. "I mean, imagine being able to get to use powers like that, all the time. Not having to hid away."

"What's telekinesis, Miss Clark?" A girl in the glass asked.

"Does anyone know?" Miss Clark asked. "Emmi?"

J'onn swallowed. "No, Miss Clark." J'onn shook his head, deciding it best to stay dumb.

"It's being able to move things with your mind," Miss Taylor told them, some of the kids gasping, thinking it sounded cool. "But we are getting a little off track here," Miss Taylor said, deciding to take back control of her lesson. "Miss Clark can you go get the supplies we'll need from the art room?" Miss Taylor asked. "I'll put you into pairs and you will be making papier-mâché planets, rockets, the Sun and the Moon for our space display." Miss Taylor told them, some of the class getting excited.

"Sure," Miss Clark glanced at her watch before she nodded her head, looking over to Emmi. "Emmi would you help me please."

J'onn swallowed nervously, pretty sure that this was it. Now he was about to be taken. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the door, following after Miss Clark. She walked down the hall, and past the supplies room. "Where are we going, Miss?" J'onn questioned.

Miss Clark look down to Emmi. "You try anything, and we wil hurt your Mummy. We have her," Miss Clark said, grabbing J'onn's hand tightly as she walked out of the school with her. J'onn chose not to believe this. Alex was safe in Midvale with the real Emmi and there was no way they'd know this. Unless they meant her Mama, which was a possibility, but J'onn still doubted it. He figured she was just saying this to scare her. Miss Clark walked Emmi across the street, looking to her left as she heard the van coming before she saw it. The van stopped, and Miss Clark threw Emmi in the back before she got into the front, next to Eileen.

"Perfect timing, my love." Eileen grinned before speeding off. J'onn sat in the back of the van, purposely staying quiet. He pressed the little button on the side of the watch that Winn had given him to wear. It allowed the DEO to track him and also, with the push of that button, it alerted the DEO that whatever plan Eileen and Tina had to get Emmi back to Warlees with them, had just been put into action.

* * *

Maggie and Valdes had made their way quickly to were J'onn's tracker was leading them. They were standing outside the warehouse building. "We ready?" Valdes asked, Maggie nodded lightly. Valdes put his index finger over his mouth, telling her to stay quiet. Maggie nodded and Valdes kicked the door down before they walked down the hallway.

"Eileen? Tina?" Maggie spoke out, walking around the corner, seeing them with Emmi. "Eileen." Maggie stepped into the room, Eileen turning around as Tina was busy getting the portal ready to take them home.

"Detective." Eileen looked smug already.

Maggie looked to J'onn who was sitting on a chair, his hands tied behind his back as he was doing a very good impression of a scared little girl, tears in his eyes. "Emmi, sweet girl, it's okay," Maggie held one hand out in front of her. "We are going to get you home, I promise."

Valdes was listening from the doorway, making sure to stay hidden for now. "That's right, Emmi. I'm taking you home." Eileen smiled over to her.

"Let's just talk for a minute," Maggie said, unintentionally getting closer and closer to Emmi. "Because what you are doing, it's kidnap," Maggie said. "You can't just come and take a child because it's what you want," Maggie told them. "Earth doesn't work like that," Maggie shook her head. She looked up, seeing Supergirl was sitting waiting on one of the beams on the roof. "She's our child."

"We just want her to see her home planet," Eileen said. "Be with her own people."

"Why don't we ask Emmi where she wants to be?" Maggie asked, looking between the women and fake Emmi. "That's fair, right?"

Tina sniggered. "You've poisoned her against Warlees. She wouldn't pick it."

"We've not poisoned her against anything," Maggie replied. "But Earth is where she was born. Earth is where she belongs. Here, with Alex and I," Maggie looked to J'onn again, ever so slightly shaking her head, telling him not to transform just yet. "You can't just swoop in and take her because you feel like it."

"We just want a chance to have a family." Tina said, looking across to Maggie.

"And you think coming here and taking Emmi from her family is the way to do that?" Maggie questioned. "Go home and have a family of your own. Have your own child. Leave our child be."

"Emmi is my best friend's little girl. She wanted me to raise her." Eileen retorted.

"And I'm sorry that things worked out differently, but she was born here. She was legally adopted. She is our daughter." Maggie tried to reason with her but didn't see them budging on their crazy thought that they had any kind of right to take Emmi away with them.

"Well this chat has been mildly interesting, but you know, we best head off." Tina said, the portal opening up. Maggie looked to J'onn and gave a little nod, as Eileen approached, going to take Emmi from the chair. J'onn transformed back into himself as he broke free from the ties, Eileen and Tina looking totally shocked. They stared at each other, as Valdes came running into the room, and Supergirl glided down from the roof top, the four of them circling Tina and Eileen. Maggie and Valdes pointing guns at them as Supergirl destroyed their portal with her heat vision laser.

Eileen and Tina reached for weapons of their own, Eileen holding out what looked like a Kryptonite knife while Tina had a gun. "We can all play at this game." Tina said. They really had nothing to lose anymore. Emmi wasn't even there and once again the portal was ruined. They'd be damned if they were going to let themselves be arrested.

"You are already outnumbered," Supergirl said, moving herself back slightly, wanting to stay as far away as possible from that kryptonite knife. "4 on 2," Supergirl said. "Just give yourselves up."

"Let's make it 5 on 2." Everyone turned around, hearing a voice. Ava walked into the room, Maggie seeing her body trembling as she walked over to them. Maggie widened her eyes. What was Ava doing here and how did she find them.

"Ava, get out of here." Maggie ordered her little sister.

"I wanna help, Maggie. Let me help you stop these bitches." Ava said, continuing to walk closer to them, some sort of weapon in her hand but the dull lighting in the warehouse was making it hard for Maggie to see what exactly it was she had.

"Ava." Maggie shook her head, saying her name rather sternly.

"Oh, looks like this is someone you care about, Detective," Tina spoke smugly, pointing the gun in Ava's direction, Ava stopping dead in her tracks, the weapon dropping to the floor as she held her hands up in front of her. "Maybe we won't get to take Emmi home today, but we could cause you suffering of another sort." Tina smirked.

J'onn and Supergirl exchanged a glance before they charged for Eileen, J'onn knocking the knife from her hand as they tried to catch and cuff her, punches being thrown. Valdes looked to Maggie, who looked like she was glued to the spot, staring at Tina and she pointed the gun in her little sister's direction. She wanted to shoot. Every fibre of her being was telling herself to shoot at Tina, as a way to protect Ava, but her brain couldn't seem to make the connection with her finger that was on the trigger.

Maggie breathing was heavy, and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. She heard J'onn yell out her name. She saw Supergirl being thrown across the room. She saw Valdes point his gun at Tina. She saw his lips moving. She saw he was yelling at Tina, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then she saw Tina's gun jerk, she heard the bang of the shot. "Ava." Maggie yelled out as she dove in front of her sister, feeling the bullet pierce through her. She fell to the floor. She heard Ava scream. She saw Valdes firing a shot from his gun, hitting Tina in the shoulder. Her hand was shaking over her wound, her blood pouring out. Ava was still screaming. She saw Valdes cuffing an injured Tina. She saw J'onn still battling with Eileen. Her eyes were falling but she could vaguely make out the red and blue suit as she felt herself being lifted up, before her eyes closed completely and everything went quiet.

* * *

Emmi rolled the dice. "Oh a 5." Emmi grinned at getting a high number. She moved her blue counter 5 spaces, sighing lightly as she'd just missed out on being able to go up a ladder. Eliza rolled the dice next, getting a 2 and moving forward two spaces on the board. "It's Mummy's go." Emmi looked towards the door. Alex had left to go to the toilet but was yet to return.

"It's okay, you can roll for her," Eliza said, Emmi reached for the dice and rolled it, getting a 4. "Oh no," Emmi moved Alex's green counter forward 4 spaces, but she landed on a snake. "Sorry Mummy." Emmi said as she moved the counter down the snake.

She rolled the dice again for herself, getting a 3 and moving her counter forward 3 spaces. "Grandma?" Emmi questioned. "Why does Mummy have to pee so much now?"

Eliza stifled a laugh. "Well when you are pregnant, and the baby grows it can push against your bladder and make you need to pee more." Eliza explained.

"Oh," Emmi rubbed the side of her head. "But why does Jellybean push there then?"

"Well she doesn't mean too," Eliza answered. "it's just the way she grows."

Emmi pursed her lips, looking like she was considering if this was a good enough explanation or not. "Okay," Emmi nodded, seeming to have accepted it. "Grandma?" Emmi spoke shyly, looking down slightly.

"Yes, my sweet lady?" Eliza said.

"Well how did Mummy get Jellybean in her tummy? And Auntie Ava get her Peanut?" Emmi asked. Eliza cleared her throat as she looked to the door, really hoping Alex would come back. This was something a mother should talk to her child about.

"Uhm, I'm going to check on Mummy, then she can come and explain it all to you, okay?" Eliza said. She didn't know what Alex and Maggie would want Emmi to know right now about how babies were made, and of course having two mummies and no daddy in the picture made it a little more complicated to explain to Emmi.

"Okay." Emmi nodded as she watched Eliza walk out of the room. She walked down to the downstairs toilet room, seeing the door slightly open, Alex not there.

"Alex?" Eliza walked across to the kitchen, seeing Alex had her hands against the worktop as her head was facing downwards. "Alex," Eliza sounded panicked. "Are you okay?"

Alex looked up towards her mother, shaking her head. "Something doesn't feel right." Alex shook her head.

Eliza widened her eyes as she looked to Alex's stomach. "With the baby?" Eliza rushed over to her, her hand going onto Alex's bump.

"No," Alex shook her head. "Back in National City," Alex bit her lip. "I don't feel…my intuition is telling me something isn't right back in National City." Alex felt nervous. She knew something was wrong. She had this horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Well I'm sure if there was anything they'd call." Eliza tried to sound reassuring.

"Alex," Alex's eyes widened as she heard Kara's voice. "Alex." Kara shouted out for her again, Alex running towards the kitchen door as Kara appeared in front of her in her Supergirl outfit.

"What is it?" Alex felt her mouth go all dry and felt her heart beating within her chest when she saw blood on the Supergirl outfit.

Kara pursed her lips before looking to Eliza then back to Alex. "It's Maggie."

* * *

 **Thoughts always appreciated. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Kara had flown Alex back to National City as quickly and as safely as she could. Alex practically ran down the hospital corridor, finding Ava slumped down on the floor, her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped tight around them, her head resting downwards. Alex looked down to her, before she looked to J'onn then back to Ava. "Ava, sweetie." Alex bent down, her hand going onto Ava's shoulder. Ava looked up to her, her cheeks tearstained.

"Sweetie?" Kara repeated what Alex had said. "Do you just sweetie her?" Kara questioned. "Alex, it's her fault your wife is in surgery after being shot," Kara raised her voice, pointing at Ava. "If she didn't turn up things wouldn't have gotten out of hand."

"I was just trying to help." Ava broke down into tears again.

"Yeah well you could have just killed you sister you stupid little kid." Kara spat.

"Kara," Alex glared up at her sister. "That's enough."

"You are taking her side?" Kara questioned, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's her fault."

"She didn't pull the trigger," Alex yelled at Kara. "And this yelling and throwing accusations isn't helping anyone," Alex stood up, tears filling her eyes. "If you want to be the supportive sister then you can stay and help me get through this wait, but yelling at a kid when her sister is in surgery after being shot?" Alex questioned. "What the hell has gotten into you, Kara?"

Kara watched as Alex turned back around, helping Ava up to her feet and pulling her into a hug. "She'll be okay." Alex spoke with hope in her voice as she rubbed Ava's back and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Kara pursed her lips, feeling tears sting her eyes before she turned around and walked down the corridor, pushing the door with such anger and force that it broke off the hinges, but she didn't stop to fix it. She just kept walking till she was out of sight.

Alex kept a hold of Ava for a little longer, before letting go, Ava pulling back as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I just wanted to help."

"Your heart was in the right place." J'onn told her, his hand giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It got my sister shot," Ava voice squeaked. "She was going to shoot me, and Maggie, she…she took a bullet for me," Ava sniffed back. "She told me to stay away. Not to try to help and I didn't listen, and it's caused her to get shot and she might not make it and it's my fault. Kara is right, this is…." Ava broke down into tears again. "It's all my fault." Ava's voice was muffled as she leaned back against Alex.

Alex glanced at J'onn. "Why wasn't she wearing a vest, J'onn?" Alex questioned.

J'onn shook his head as he shrugged, because he didn't really have an answer. "I guess we uh…." J'onn rubbed the back of his head. "We didn't think it would get to this."

"I bet not." Alex murmured. She felt sick with worry. She needed Maggie to be okay. Anything other than okay wasn't an option.

"Is Emmi…." J'onn started to question.

"She's still in Midvale with Mum," Alex told him. "We uh…she's going to bring her home, but we wanted to see the situation before bringing Emmi in. Before even telling Emmi that Mama is in hospital." Alex's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

J'onn gave a nod of understanding. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?" J'onn questioned.

"Just stay here, with me." Alex requested and J'onn gave a little nod, his hand going onto Alex's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze as Alex continued to hold Ava in the embrace.

* * *

The time was passing painfully slow. A resident had come out and updated Alex and Ava on Maggie's condition, although Alex wasn't really sure why. They'd said that they managed to get the bleeding under control and that no major organs had been harmed, but they were yet to attempt to remove the bullet. And what did under control mean, exactly? That she was still bleeding but in a more controlled manner? Why hadn't they been able to stop the bleeding yet? Alex stood up from the chair and started pacing back and forth, one hand being held in the other as she was taking long, deep breaths, trying to keep herself as calm as possible, although the chat with the resident didn't exactly make her feel more positive. "Ava, I…" Alex stopped pacing and looked down to the teen. Her cheeks were tear stained and she had a look of worry plastered across her face. "Why were you there? How did you know where to go, I….you should have been in school."

Ava pursed her lips. "I left at lunch time. I went to the DEO. I had this feeling that it was going to be today. I don't really know how to explain it. It was like…" Ava trailed off, shaking her head.

"I understand," Alex told her. "I couldn't shake this awful feeling either. Something felt off and the next thing I know, Kara arrived at the Midvale house telling me Maggie had been shot." Alex sniffed back as she wiped her hand over her face.

"I just wanted help," Ava said. "I watched and waited and followed them to the warehouse."

"How did you keep up with the SUV?" Alex wondered. She figured the SUV would be going pretty fast to get to the warehouse quickly.

"I don't have a lot of track medals for nothing," Ava replied. "They uh…they left the SUV unlocked and there was a knife in the back. I…I don't know what I thought I was going to do with it, but I just wanted to help put those women away who were trying to threaten our family. Trying to take Emmi from us." Ava felt awful for what she'd caused to happen. She had expected Alex to yell at her like crazy and was rather surprised that it didn't seem like she was going to blame her.

Alex opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard J'onn's voice. "Okay, I got a BLT, chicken mayo and tuna mayo, a mountain dew, a cola and a water," J'onn had been away to get some food. There wasn't too much choice of take-away options from the hospital canteen, so it had to be packed sandwiches, but it was better than nothing. "Tuna Mayo is mine though." J'onn said, seeing Ava was about to reach for it. She sighed lightly as she took the chicken instead, leaving Alex with the BLT.

"I feel to worried to eat." Alex murmured as she sat back down on the chair.

"I know but you need to eat something," J'onn told her, handing her the bottle of water then handing out the mountain dew to Ava. "For Jellybean."

Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little nod, ripping open the sandwich box and taking one out. "Any word yet?" J'onn wondered if they'd been visited by a doctor when he'd been gone for the food.

"Uhm, they're still working on removing the bullet," Ava answered, seeing Alex couldn't say anything about it. "It's not damaged any major organs."

J'onn gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that's something hopeful," J'onn spoke softly. "And I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry I was distracted by Eileen, I…I couldn't help her."

"It's not your fault, J'onn," Alex shook her head, feeling her eyes glazing over with fresh tears. "It was that stupid woman who shot her," Alex took a deep breath to stay composed. "And I….I wasn't even there. I was hundreds of miles away," Alex felt awful that she'd left. She should never have left and let Maggie try to stop these women without her. "I wasn't there for her." Alex covered her face with her hand, tears escaping her eyes.

"You weren't to know this would happen," J'onn told her. "No one was," He added. "And we needed you to keep Emmi safe. And Jellybean," J'onn said, putting his sandwich down and standing up, walking over to where Alex was sitting. He knelt down in front of her, his hands going comfortingly onto her upper arms. "You aside, Maggie Danvers is the toughest woman I know." J'onn told her.

"Really? That's not Kara?" Alex questioned. "She's almost unbreakable."

"Yeah," J'onn nodded. "But she has powers. She's not human. You and Maggie, you go out there kicking ass and use skill and be all badass all by yourself," J'onn said, rubbing her arm lightly. "So, Maggie Danvers isn't about to let a little bullet ruin her," J'onn had to believe that Maggie was strong enough to get through this surgery. "She may be a tiny detective by my goodness she is tough."

"Even the toughest people can lose their fight," Alex's swallowed a lump in her throat. "Uhm, I uh…I need to use the restroom." Alex said, causing J'onn to move out of the way. Alex stood up, leaving her sandwich on the chair and quickly walked down the toilets. She walked in and went into a cubical before she pulled her phone from her pocket. She looked at the lock screen for a while; a picture of Maggie and Emmi on a trip to the zoo, a giraffe photobombing in the background. She ran her thumb over Maggie's face, feeling her heart aching at the not knowing how she was. Not knowing if the surgery was still going successfully. She put in her passcode and went into her contacts, scrolling down to Kara. She hit her name, then hit call. She took a deep breath to compose herself before bringing her phone up to her ear.

It only rang a couple of times before she heard Kara's voice. "Alex? Is she out of surgery? Is she okay?" Kara sounded beyond worried for her sister-in-law.

"She's uh….she's still in surgery," Alex answered, Kara hearing the shake in her voice. "I need you, Kara. Please can you come back?"

"Of course. I'll be right there." Kara said before she hung up the phone. Alex put her phone back into her pocket and looked down to her left hand, running her wedding rings around her finger. She leaned back against the wall and broke down into tears as she slid down to the floor, placing both hands on her bump, the tears streaming down her face at the thought of this baby never getting to meet her Mama.

* * *

"Alex?" It didn't take long for Alex to hear her sisters voice. Kara had been told by J'onn that Alex had gone to the restroom and was yet to return. He and Ava both respected that she probably wanted time to herself, so Ava didn't go looking for her. Alex stood up and opened the door, walking out the cubical as she wiped her hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Alex murmured.

"Hey, c'mon," Kara pulled her sister into a hug. "I wasn't exactly being little miss nice." Kara responded, rubbing her sisters back as she spoke.

"Getting angry at Ava isn't going to change anything," Alex told her sister. "She is overcome with worry for Maggie. She feels awful about what happened," Alex said. "That's enough for her. She's just a kid and she's already been through so much with Oscar and I….she needs us to be supportive of her," Alex pulled back from the hug, looking Kara in the eye. "Yelling at her like that when her sister is in surgery after being shot, Kara?" Alex shook her head. She was a little disappointed in Kara. "What were you thinking?"

"I…" Kara shrugged as she looked downwards. "I guess I wasn't," Kara pursed her lips. "Like you say, Maggie was in surgery, I was worried about her." Kara shook her head.

"And you think taking it out on her sister is the way to make yourself feel better?" Alex questioned, not really understanding Kara's logic.

"I…" Kara pursed her lips as she shook her head.

"Kara, I…" Alex pursed her lips. "I can't do it alone," Alex shook her head. "Emmi and the baby, I can't….I need Maggie." Alex was shaking in fear of being widowed.

"Hey, hey," Kara took hold of her sister again. "You are not going to be alone. You and Maggie, you are going to do this together. You'll continue raising that wonderful little girl and bring up this little Jellybean together," Kara put one hand onto Alex's bump. "You two are going to be old, grey and still together," Kara assured her. "Maggie is a fighter. She's strong enough to pull through this. I got her here so quickly, Alex. I made sure of it." As soon as Maggie was shot, Kara's only thought was getting her to the hospital. It didn't matter about Eileen and Tina. It didn't matter about the mission anymore. Maggie's life was the priority.

Alex sniffed back as she felt more tears wanting to fall from her eyes. "Yeah," Alex had to stay positive. "Uhm…can you call Mum for me? Update her on Maggie and check Emmi is okay?" Alex questioned.

"Of course I can," Kara tucked Alex's hair behind her ear. "Whatever you need right now," Kara told her. "You just ask, and I'll do anything." Kara said, Alex giving her sister an appreciative smile before she wrapped her arms around her in a hug, needing a moments more comfort.

* * *

Alex, Kara and Ava were still at the hospital, waiting on the doctor to come. The surgery was taking ages, and the longer they took, the more and more Alex was preparing herself for bad news. J'onn had left to go deal with Eileen and Tina. They'd both been apprehended. Valdes' shot had just grazed Tina's shoulder so after a quick and not so gentle clean up at the DEO med bay by Dr Hamilton, Tina was taken to one of the DEO holds. It wasn't the one in the city, or the one in the desert, but a different one. One no-one really talked about. It had the most maximum security and the guards there were the most strict. The most highly trained. Eileen also had been taken there. They were sure that they'd never see the light of day again. Alex was nervously shaking her legs. Ava had her head back against the wall, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. Kara was pacing. She was trying to use her super hearing to see if she could pick up on the chat in Maggie's operating room, but she couldn't hear anything. Maybe she was just physically drained from the day and the events of it. "Mrs Danvers." Alex almost leapt out of the seat, as she heard her name and saw the doctor approaching. He looked at her before looking to Kara then Ava then back to Alex. Alex felt her heart beating within her chest as Ava stood up next to her, her hand taking hold of Alex's. Alex felt Kara taking her other hand, the three of them looking to the doctor, waiting for him to talk.

"We have removed the bullet successfully. There is no damage to any of your wife's major organs or any tissue damage," Dr Hunt said, Alex letting out a cry of relief, Ava and Kara both also relieved at the news, a tear of joy springing out of Ava's eye. "We had to give her a blood transfusion to make up for the blood loss she sustained but she is on her way to recovery."

Alex stepped forward, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her. The horrible, sickening feeling in her stomach finally easing. "Thank you. Thank you so much," Alex sounded rather emotional. "Can I go see her?"

"Soon," Dr Hunt told her. "Please be aware that while the surgery was a success, your wife is yet to wake up." Dr Hunt spoke softly as he told her the news.

"But she will wake up, right?" Ava questioned, squeezing Alex's hand tighter. "You said it was a success."

"The surgery was," Dr Hunt nodded ever so slightly. "Now it's up to your wife." Dr Hunt looked back to Alex as he spoke. The smile fell from Alex's face, a horrible feeling once again brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"But why isn't she waking up?" Kara questioned.

"She's had a major surgery," Dr Hunt answered Kara's question. "She most likely just needs some time," Dr Hunt said. "We will monitor her closely," Dr Hunt told them. "I'll have a nurse come and get you when you can go see her," Dr Hunt said. "I suggest you talk to her. Keep things positive. Usually makes the difference." Dr Hunt informed them, which put Alex at ease a little.

"Okay, thank you," Kara answered after a lengthy pause, seeing Alex and Ava couldn't. Dr Hunt gave a curt nod before her turned around and walked away, leaving the three ladies standing in the corridor. "Do uh, do you want me to call Eliza again?" Kara questioned. "Get her up to speed?"

"Uh, yeah," Alex nodded. "That would be great, thanks Kara." Alex sniffed back as she pulled her hands away from the grasp that both Kara and Ava had on her. She took a few paces forward before turning around, seeing Kara already pulling her phone from her pocket and walking down the corridor, going to call Eliza.

Ava burst into tears and Alex didn't know if they were tears of joy or more tears or worry, because Maggie hadn't woken up. "Hey, you heard the doctor," Alex stepped forward and pulled Ava into her. "They surgery was a success," Alex said, rubbing Ava's back as she spoke. "And she's going to wake up," Alex assured her. "Maggie just likes a good lie in. She's just taking advantage." Alex felt like making a joke would settle their nerves a little.

Ava gave a little chuckle as she pulled back, wiping her hands across her face, removing the tears. "I'm just so glad she is out of that surgery okay," Ava said. "I would never have forgiven myself if she didn't make it."

"Hey, we are not thinking about that, okay?" Alex told her, Ava pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "It's alright. It's all alright." Alex said, pulling Ava back into a hug, the pair of the staying in the embrace, Alex hoping it wouldn't be too much longer until the nurse came for her to take her to see her wife.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Alex walked slowly into the room. Maggie looked so peaceful. The room was deadly silent, bar the occasional beep from the monitor that Maggie was hooked up to. Alex stood by the side of the bed, lightly running her fingers through Maggie's dark, luscious locks. "Oh Maggie," Alex murmured, her hand moving down to take hold of Maggie's. She leaned down and kissed it softly. "Jellybean is moving around like crazy," Alex told her. "It's like she's unsettled. Worried about her Mama," Alex said, putting Maggie's hand onto her stomach. "I haven't told Emmi yet," Alex pursed her lips, keeping Maggie's hand against her bump. "I mean, how I tell our 6-year-old what happened?" Alex questioned. "Mum offered but I….I think it needs to come from me," Alex exhaled lightly, her eyes going to the monitor as it beeped. She stared at it for a moment before looking back down to her wife. She looked frightfully pale. "She's on her way but it'll be through the night before she gets here," Alex said. "Mum's driving my car back to National City. Kara offered to go fly Mum over, Emmi flying beside her, but Mum didn't sound enthused about that idea. She said it was because my car needed to be brought back here but she was never a fan of Kara flying, never mind Emmi flying," Alex paused. She was dreading the moment she'd need to tell Emmi so maybe she was a little thankful that she had more time before she'd need too. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you, Maggie," Alex felt herself welling up for about the 100th time that day. "I…I don't know what I could have done because you probably wouldn't have let me go anyways because of Jellybean but I'm sorry all the same," Alex wiped her hand over her eyes, pushing back the tears. "Uh….Emmi had a fab time with Mum. She found you shells. So many shells," Alex widened her eyes a little. "And she's planning a trip for all of us to go out to Midvale and Disneyland," Alex told her wife, still keeping Maggie's hand on her bump, moving it around every now and then. "Apparently, she can be dressed up like her favourite princess," Alex said. "So, she's going to love that. And if adults can do it then Kara's going to love it too," Alex managed a little laugh. "There's something off with Kara right now. I...she's not herself. She's being distant. I think it's something to do with Ava," Alex gave a little shrug because she couldn't be sure. "Ava is here," Alex told her. "But the nurse said it should only be one of us coming in here at first, so…." Alex twisted her lip. "I don't think I have that long. Ava can come in for 5 minutes then we should go home and rest. Or at least try to," Alex bit her lip. She knew it would be easier said than done to rest when Maggie was in hospital after being shot. "But we'll be here tomorrow. All of us. Emmi and Mum too," Alex said. "So, you can rest. You don't have to wake up for me right now, but tomorrow," Alex told her, pursing her lips as she once again felt tears stinging her eyes. "You wake up for us all tomorrow, okay?" Alex told her, squeezing her hand tightly before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's cheek.

* * *

Ava had gone to bed. Alex didn't know if she was actually sleeping or not, but she was up the stairs. Alex had gotten herself ready for bed, but she was waiting up for Eliza and Emmi to arrive and even if she wanted to sleep, she probably couldn't anyways. She was sitting in the living room, staring out in front of her as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. Most of her worry was gone. Maggie had come through the surgery, but the fact she hadn't woken up was slightly worrying to her, so she couldn't fully relax just yet. She got up from the couch as she heard a car pulling up into the driveway. She lifted back the curtain, looking outside seeing her mother getting out of the car, before she opened the back door and lifted out a fast-asleep Emmi. It was almost 2am, so it was expected that Emmi would have fallen asleep on the journey home. Alex walked out the room and opened the front door, Eliza carrying Emmi into the house. "I'll just take her right up?" Eliza said, Alex giving a little nod as she followed her mother up the stairs.

"You can have Emmi's room and put Emmi in with me," Alex told her, Eliza nodding as she walked into Alex and Maggie's bedroom. Alex pulled the covers back from the bed and Eliza lay Emmi down then untied her converse and pulled them off her feet. Alex lifted the covers back over her daughter as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Emmi stirred a little before turning onto her side, staying asleep. "How do I tell her, Mum?" Alex questioned, looking up to her mother. Eliza pursed her lips as she opened her arms out, Alex walking into the embrace.

"I can be there. I can tell her for you or just support you in telling her." Eliza said, rubbing Alex's back as she spoke.

"Mmm," Alex nodded as she stayed in the embrace with her mother, the comforting hug very welcoming. "I guess I have till morning to prepare myself." Alex murmured as she pulled away from the embrace - only slightly, to look at her mother.

Eliza looked at her daughter, seeing she looked so scared, so child-like in that moment. She brought her hand up and gently rubbed her daughter's cheek. "She's got through the worst," Eliza assured her daughter, knowing that Maggie was going to be on her mind. She was beyond worried for her too, but she knew that Alex needed support. "It's pretty late, so let's try and get some sleep for now and then in the morning we can talk with Emmi then go see Maggie."

"Yeah," Alex took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well but she knew she needed to try. "I gotta go lock the front door and stuff." Alex pointed out of her bedroom.

"I'll do it," Eliza told her. "I need to bring in the cases and stuff in anyways, so I can get ready for bed," Eliza said, Alex giving a little nod as she pursed her lips. "Try to get some rest." Eliza spoke softly as she rubbed her daughters arm and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Alex's forehead then left the room. Alex turned around and looked at Emmi for a moment, her hand on her bump as she felt the baby moving. She walked back over to the bed and slipped under the covers, shuffling herself close to Emmi, and wrapping her arms around her, holding her daughter close to her as she closed her eyes, hoping to be able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Eliza walked down the stairs and into the living room upon hearing morning cartoons on the TV. "Morning Grandma." Emmi smiled up at her before looking back to the TV.

"Good morning sweetie," Eliza smiled down at her as she took a seat on the arm chair. "Where's Mummy?"

"She had to pee," Emmi said. "Silly Jellybean playing with her bladder." Emmi muttered, and Eliza couldn't help but give a little laugh. She silently watched Emmi for a moment, Emmi with her eyes glued to the TV, Poppy Troll on her knee.

"You had breakfast yet?" Eliza questioned.

"Uh-uh," Emmi shook her head. "Mummy said she will make it after she has been to pee," Emmi said, looking back to her grandma. "Is Mama at work already?" Emmi questioned. She was a little disappointed when she'd woken up and Maggie wasn't there.

"Uh." Eliza rubbed the back of her head, looking to the door as she heard Alex walking back into the room.

"No sweetie, Mama's not at work," Alex answered, upon hearing Emmi's question. "She uhm…she's," Alex took a deep breath as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Emmi, tapping her knee. Emmi crawled across and sat on Alex's knee, Alex wrapping her arms around her. "Sweetie," Alex paused, looking at Eliza then back to Emmi. "Mama is in the hospital."

"Is she sick?" Emmi widened her eyes as her face was flush with concern.

"Uhm, kind of," Alex answered. "Well, you see sweetie, Mama was fighting with some bad people," Alex started to explain everything to Emmi. She needed to know this because it was supposed to have happened to her. "You remember Eileen, the woman who tried to take you away from us?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded her head.

"She was nasty and mean." Emmi said.

"Yeah," Alex had to agree with her daughter. "Well she managed to get out of prison. She had help from…" Alex pursed her lips. "You know your teachers assistant?" Emmi nodded. "Well she is from Warlees, like you and Eileen and they wanted to take you back." Alex told her. Emmi put her hands onto Alex's.

"I don't want to go back with them." Emmi sounded like she was going to cry at the thought of being taken away from her mums.

"You are not going anywhere," Alex tightened her grip on her, placing a kiss on her temple. "Eileen and Tina, they've been arrested and are somewhere they can never escape from."

"Good," Emmi sounded pleased with that news. "But what does it have to do with Mama being in hospital?"

"Well Tina was fighting with her and Mama got shot." Alex took a deep breath to stay composed. She looked over to her mother who gave her an encouraging smile.

Emmi gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh no, oh no," Emmi put her hand onto her chest, her heart beating faster. "That's very bad." Emmi welled up with tears.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," Alex turned her daughter around slightly on her knee, Emmi cuddling into her, her head resting on Alex's chest. Alex rubbed her back softly. "She's very tired so she is having a good sleep right now, but she just needs to rest up for a while." Alex said, trying to remain calm. She didn't want to worry Emmi any more than she'd already be and Maggie not waking up wasn't an option that Alex was willing to consider.

"Are you sure?" Emmi sounded a bit doubtful as she remained cuddled into her mother.

Alex glanced at Eliza who once again gave her an encouraging smile, telling her to keep going. "Yeah," Alex spoke quietly as she was still rubbing her daughters back. "And hey, I'm sure a nice visit from her favourite, sweet girl, will be a massive help for her," Alex told her. "You can tell Mama all about your time in Midvale."

Emmi nodded lightly against her chest. "Can I draw her a picture and take the shells I found for her?" Emmi questioned, sitting up and turning her head up to face Alex.

"Yeah, I bet she would love that." Alex ran her hand over Emmi's head as she gave her a smile.

"Hey, Alex," Ava came into the room, everyone looking around to her. She was already changed into clothes from her pyjamas. "When are we going to the hospital?" Ava questioned, she noticed Eliza. She looked down to her with a smile. "Hey, I'm Ava."

"Eliza," Eliza gave her a little smile. "I wish it was under better circumstances but it's nice to finally meet you." Eliza said.

"Yeah," Ava had to agree it wasn't the nicest of circumstances to be meeting her in. "Uhm, so Alex?" Ava looked back to her. She was desperate to get to the hospital. Desperate to see her sister. Desperate to see if she had woken up yet. "The hospital?"

"Well visiting hours haven't even started yet," Alex told her. "We are going to eat some breakfast then we'll get ready and head across."

"Okay," Ava pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "I can go start breakfast if you want?" Ava offered as she pointed out of the room. "What do you think about pancakes, Emmi? Ava questioned.

Emmi gave a silent nod, still on Alex's knee. "I'll come help." Eliza said, as Ava walked out of the room, Eliza getting up and walking out after her.

"Mummy?" Emmi questioned, looking up to Alex. "Do I need to go to school today?"

"No, no sweetie," Alex lightly cupped Emmi's cheek. The school had already been in touch with Alex, apologising for Emmi being taken - while under their watch - again. They'd also apologised for Miss Clark still being there after the first time it happened, but Alex understood more now, that because she could control people's minds, that maybe that wasn't exactly something they could have changed anyways. "We are going to be at the hospital with Mama."

"I'm scared Mummy." Emmi told her, her bottom lip trembling as if she was about to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Alex held her daughter tightly, placing a soft kiss on the op of her head. "Mama is going to be okay." Alex sounded hopeful as she held her daughter in the embrace, the pair of them staying like that for a while, bringing comfort to each other.

* * *

Alex and Emmi were standing outside Maggie's hospital room. Emmi had drawn Maggie a picture and had brought Maggie one of the shells she'd collected for her. She wanted to bring all the shells she'd picked, but Alex talked her in to only bringing one to the hospital, saying Mama could see the rest when she got home. Ava and Eliza were at the canteen to get a coffee, because they only allowed two people in the room at one time, so they let Alex and Emmi go first. "Remember sweetie that Mama is sleeping so she won't can talk back to you, okay?" Alex said, bending down to Emmi's level.

"Okay." Emmi squeaked quietly.

"But you should still talk to her," Alex said. "The doctor said it will help her if we talk to her," Alex told her, Emmi giving a little nod. Alex felt her heart ache for Emmi. She looked terrified. "I'm right here with you," Alex assured her. "And if it's too much for you and you don't like it you just tell me, and you can go sit with Grandma and Auntie Ava." Alex lightly ran her hand down one of Emmi's braided pigtails as she spoke. She felt uneasy herself being in that room with Maggie, hearing the beeping of the monitor so she knew it would probably not be a nice experience for her 6-year-old.

"I want to stay with you Mummy." Emmi's voice was really quiet and more child-like that normal.

"Let's go see Mama then, yeah?" Alex questioned as she pushed herself back up to standing and opened the door, walking into the room as Emmi grabbed her hand and walked in with her. "Morning babe. It's me and your sweet girl here to see you," Alex said, walking over to the bed. Emmi stood as close to Alex as she possibly could, her head resting against her side. Alex rubbed her thumb over Maggie's hand as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Emmi's brought a picture and a shell for you," Alex said, taking the drawing and the white shell with pink speckles on it and putting them on the unit beside the bed. "This is only one of many shells, but Emmi said it was the best one," Alex said as she sat down on the chair, Emmi climbing up onto her knee. Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter's stomach as Emmi leaned back, resting against Alex. Alex softly kissed Emmi's temple. "Mum is here too. She'll come later with Ava." Alex said. It felt weird, talking and telling Maggie things and getting no response but the doctor had told her to do it, so she'd continue to do it.

"What do I say?" Emmi spoke in the same whisper as before.

"Anything you want," Alex told her. "Just let her hear your voice."

Emmi exhaled lightly before leaning forward ever so slightly. "Hi Mama. I hate that Miss Clark shot you. I thought she was my friend. She was always nice to me, but it was because she was bad and wanted to steal me from you," Emmi said. Alex twisted her lip, feeling her heart ache all over again. Alex was about to talk, about to tell Emmi it wasn't anything that she did, but Emmi spoke again. "I would really like it if you woke up," Emmi sounded like she was going to cry. "Me, and Mummy and Jellybean and Ava and Peanut all need to be in the house together," Emmi told her. "And I found you so many lovely shells, Mama," Emmi told her. Emmi had picked Maggie a shell when they were on the beach on vacation in Hawaii the summer before and Maggie told Emmi that she loved it and it was the prettiest shell she'd ever seen, so since then, anytime they went to a beach, Emmi made sure to find Maggie more pretty shells. "So, you have to see the shells and the picture of the mermaid with her fish friend," Emmi sighed lightly. "I made her look like you. She has a red tail because you look nice in red and you wear your red plaid shirt a lot," Emmi told her, and Alex couldn't help but give a little chuckle at her daughter's words. "And Mummy said we can go to Disneyland one day. I'm going to be made into a princess," Emmi smiled at the thought. "Is this okay?" Emmi turned her head up to look at Alex.

"Yeah," Alex nodded lightly, a smile on her face. "You want to tell Mama what else you did with Grandma in Midvale?"

Emmi scratched the side of her head, like she was trying to remember. She opened her mouth to talk but stopped in fright when Alex shot up to standing, lifting Emmi up with her. "Mummy." Emmi squealed.

"Sorry, I thought I saw Mama move her hand," Alex said, putting Emmi down on the ground. She reached out and took Maggie's hand in hers. "Maggie, babe, we're here." Alex said, feeling her heart beating within her chest as Maggie ever so gently squeezed Alex's hand as her eyes started to flutter.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who review. Very much appreciated. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Ava had her hands around the mug of hot chocolate. She was looking at Eliza as she took a drink of her coffee. "She is going to wake up, isn't she?" Ava questioned. She sounded so young, so innocent, so child-like.

Eliza let a puff of air escape between her lips. She didn't know the answer, but she didn't want to put anymore doubt into Ava's young mind. "I'm sure Maggie won't give up easily," Eliza answered. "She has too much to lose. Too much good to come back for," Eliza said. "Alex, Emmi and Jellybean and she's just found you."

"Yeah and I almost got her killed," Ava exhaled, feeling terrible for what she'd caused to happen. "She moved in front of that bullet. That was supposed to hit me," Ava welled up with tears. "It's all my fault, Eliza," Ava swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's all my fault that she's in this situation and Alex….Alex has been so nice to me. I don't even know how she can look at me right now."

Eliza held her hand out across the table and Ava put her hand into Eliza's, Eliza squeezing Ava's hand tightly in comfort. "Ava, blaming yourself for what happened isn't going to do you any good," Eliza told her. "And as stupid an idea as it was, Alex knows it was not your intention to get your sister shot," Eliza told her. "It was a horrific accident dear, and getting mad at you, yelling, whatever, isn't going to magically change anything," Eliza told her. Ava pursed her lips, looking downwards. "All that matters is that Maggie recovers from this." Eliza loved Maggie like she was her own daughter and was desperately hoping that Maggie would recover. She knew how much it would destroy Alex if she lost Maggie and she'd hate to lose Maggie too.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Ava looked back up to Eliza, a hopeful smile on her face. "Everyone is saying that Maggie is so strong and tough and that she'll can fight this."

"She is," Eliza had to agree. "And she's gotten through the surgery. There's no reason why she won't wake up." Eliza said, Ava giving a little smile.

"I just hope I haven't ruined everything," Ava spoke quietly. "I'd understand if Maggie wanted me out of her life after what I did, but I….I want to stay with her and Alex."

"Look, she is your family and she will never turn her back on you," Eliza said. She knew the hurt that Maggie felt at being thrown out by her parents, and she knew that Maggie wouldn't ever do that to anyone, that she wouldn't ever wish it or bring it upon her little sister, especially considering she'd already been through it once. "You might have to put up with the mad side of Maggie for a while, but I promise you, Ava, you will always have a home with Maggie and Alex." Eliza knew they'd never throw her out onto the streets, so she knew she'd be okay in promising that to Ava, but she understood Ava's worry that Maggie might be annoyed at her for what happened.

Ava pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "The mad side of Maggie," Ava repeated. "How bad is that, exactly?" Ava wondered. She knew Maggie was well within her rights to be mad at her, both for not listening to her and following them to the warehouse, and for causing Maggie to get shot.

"Let's not have you worrying about that," Eliza shook her head before she glanced at her watch. "We'll give them about 10 minutes or so then we'll get you across to see your sister," Eliza said, picking up her coffee cup and taking a drink. "Sound okay?" Eliza questioned.

"Hmm." Ava nodded, her lips pursed, mixed feelings in the pit of her stomach for going to see Maggie.

* * *

The doctor put the chart into the holder at the end of Maggie's bed before leaving the room after having done the necessary checks on Maggie. Emmi was sitting on the bed, cuddling into Maggie's right side. She was shot on her left, the area still very tender and sore, so Alex made sure to keep Emmi away from it. Apart from the wound that was still healing, Maggie had woken up perfectly fine. She was sore and believe it or not, tired, but the main thing was that she was okay. Maggie had been getting checked over since waking up, so Alex and Maggie were only now finally getting the chance to talk. "So, I don't even get to have a few days at home in Midvale?" Alex questioned. "You had to go get yourself shot? Like, really babe, if you were missing me that much you should have just called and asked me to come home." Alex joked.

Maggie chuckled lightly before wincing, her hand going down to her wound. "Thought it would be more fun this way."

"Seriously though," Alex shook her head. "Maggie, I….I don't know how I would have coped if you'd -"

"Hey, no," Maggie was playing with one of Emmi's braids as she spoke. "We are not going to think about that," Maggie shook her head lightly, looking into her wife's eyes. Maggie still looked so pale, but Alex figured she'd just need a few days to get back to 100 per cent. She pursed her lips before she cleared her throat. "How's Ava?" Maggie murmured quietly.

"She feels awful for what happened," Alex told her, knowing just how bad Ava felt. "She's with my Mum at the canteen right now. I should probably go tell them you've woken up."

"Later," Maggie said. "I just want to see you and Emmi right now," Maggie spoke quietly, still playing with Emmi's braid. Alex watched her wife, seeing her suck in her bottom lip. "Do you know if Eileen and Tina were captured?" Maggie asked, moving the subject on from Ava as quickly as she started it.

Alex nodded her head. "They've been taken out to Camp 17." Alex said, and Maggie widened her eyes.

"Well I can't say I'm sorry," Maggie murmured. "And at least that's going to be the end of this mess now," Maggie added. "And we can enjoy being a family. The three of us and little Jellybean." Maggie smiled down at Emmi.

Emmi looked a little confused as she looked to her mother. "And Auntie Ava and Peanut?" Emmi questioned.

Maggie bit her lip, glancing at Alex before looking back down to Emmi. "Sure." Maggie spoke softly but Alex could pick up on her uncertainty. Alex was well aware that Maggie had the right to be angry at Ava over what happened.

"Maggie she -"

"Alex," Maggie shook her head, cutting Alex off. Alex twisted her lip, knowing Maggie didn't want to bring this up in front of Emmi. "So, Emmi," Maggie looked down to her daughter. "How was Midvale?" Maggie questioned.

"It was fun, but I missed you too much," Emmi told her. "I won't go away again without you." Emmi said, cuddling into Maggie. She placed her hand onto her stomach but was careful to not to touch near where Maggie's wound was.

"Good because Mama doesn't want you going anywhere without her again," Maggie told her. "You or Mummy," Maggie said. "Or little Jellybean."

"Mama, did you hear us when we were talking to you?" Emmi wondered.

"Uh, no sweetie," Maggie shook her head. "Mama was in a very, very, deep sleep."

"Oh," Emmi pursed her lips. "Well do you want to hear about my time in Midvale?" Emmi questioned as she carefully sat herself up on the bed, reaching over to the bedside unit and lifting up the shell.

"I'd love too." Maggie answered her with a smile.

"This is only one of the shells I got you. The rest are at home." Emmi said handing the shell to Maggie.

Maggie took it in her hand and ran her thumb over it, the shell almost love heart shaped, pink speckles all over it. "Well that is a pretty shell." Maggie looked to Emmi with a smile.

"Okay Emmi," Alex stood up from the chair. "You tell Mama all about Midvale and I'm going to go tell Auntie Ava and Grandma that she's woken up, okay?" Alex said, and Emmi nodded as she looked up to her.

"Okay." Emmi smiled up at her.

Alex ruffled the top of Emmi's hair before looking to Maggie. "I'll be back soon," Alex said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, it deepening a little. "I love you, Maggie Danvers." Alex murmured placing another kiss on her lips. She felt a huge relief that her wife was going to be okay. There was still the recovery to get through, but that was going to be manageable.

"I love you too." Maggie replied, the couple sharing yet another kiss.

"Stop kissing," Emmi giggled, her hand going onto Alex's cheek, like she was pushing her away. "Go get Ava and Grandma." Emmi instructed her mother. Alex looked to Emmi and raised her eyebrows, before looking to Maggie, both of them grinning cheekily. They shared one more kiss before Alex left the room to get Ava and Eliza, and to let Emmi tell Maggie all about her time in Midvale.

* * *

After chatting with Maggie for a bit, Eliza excused herself. She knew Ava wanted to talk to Maggie about what happened, that she wanted to apologise, so she left her to have some time alone with her sister. Maggie was staring at Ava, like she knew she was wanting to say something, so she kept quiet, just waiting till Ava spoke. "Maggie, I am so sorry," Ava said, feeling her eyes glossing over. "That bullet should have hit me and you…." Ava trailed off.

"I could have died, Ava," Maggie pushed herself up further in the bed, trying to get comfier. She winced as she aggravated her gun shot wound. "Worse yet, you could have died. You and your baby," Maggie spoke with anger in her voice. "What the hell were you thinking?" Maggie raised her voice a little.

"I guess I wasn't," Ava shrugged. "I just wanted to help you keep Emmi safe."

"That is not your job," Maggie retorted. "Your utter stupidity and lack of respect for what you'd been told led to me almost losing my life. Led to Emmi and Jellybean not having their Mama, and Alex," Maggie felt herself getting emotional even at the thought of it. "You almost left Alex without her wife." Maggie's tone was harsh. She was angry with Ava and she had every right to be.

Ava bowed her head. "It wasn't my intention. You are doing so much for me and I -"

"Enough with that," Maggie barked. "I want to help you. I want you to live with us. I want you in my life and by me helping you out, it doesn't mean you owe me or Alex anything," Maggie informed her. "We are acting as your guardians, so you are expected to listen to us and respect what we say," Maggie scolded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ava nodded sheepishly.

"If me or Alex ever tell you that you are not to do something you don't do it. What we say goes," Maggie said. "Understand?" Maggie questioned this again because she wanted to make sure that Ava knew Maggie was being serious. There'd be no messing around and doing as she pleased. She could live with Maggie and Alex for as long as she wanted, but she needed to respect them, and for her sake and safety, there'd be rules.

"I do," Ava nodded again. "I promise that I'll respect you and Alex," Ava told her, Maggie picking up on the sincerity in her little sister's voice. "And I am forever going to be sorry for what I did. For what I caused to happen," Ava said. "And I….I am thankful to you. I mean, you took a bullet for me, Maggie." Ava was stunned at what had happened. Maggie had only known her a few weeks and she'd risked her life for her.

"You are my kid sister," Maggie replied. "In that moment, I…I felt something. I needed to protect you. I…." Maggie shrugged lightly. "I don't know if it's because I'm a mother or that you are my blood relative," Maggie said, playing with a loose thread on the bed sheet. "But I just needed to protect you and your baby."

Ava felt herself welling her up. Maggie was willing to risk her life to save Ava's, even when Ava was there after disobeying Maggie and after only knowing her a few weeks. She felt so lucky to have found her. To have her in her life. She felt lucky for her unborn baby too. This baby was going to be so lucky to have both Maggie and Alex there for it. "Thank you and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Maggie smiled weakly. "It's okay. But no more DEO mission for you, okay?"

"Oh don't worry," Ava shook her head. "I won't be trying to help with those again any time soon." Ava said, and Maggie gave a little chuckle before she opened her arms out. Ava stood up from the chair and leaned down over the bed, sharing a hug with her sister.

* * *

Being at the hospital all morning was proving to be a lot for Emmi to take. Even though Maggie was okay, hospitals were still genuinely not very nice places to be so Eliza had taken Emmi away for a while, saying she'd get her some lunch and take her to the playpark for a little bit. Kara had arrived at the hospital and was with Alex at the canteen. "So, you brought Maggie another bonsai tree?" Alex questioned, staring to the plant as it was on the table.

"Well she's not really into flowers, but she is into bonsai trees, so yeah," Kara nodded. "It makes perfect sense."

"But like, you have seen our house, right?" Alex questioned. "I think she has enough bonsai trees all around the house already." Alex murmured, and Kara gave a little chuckle.

"Well one more won't hurt." Kara noted.

Alex exhaled lightly as she picked up her water and took a drink. "So," Alex looked back to her sister as she ate her lunch. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Alex questioned. She knew something was bothering Kara lately. She hadn't been herself. She'd been more snappy than usual. She'd distanced herself. She didn't come around to the house as much.

"Uh," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "How are you coping?" Kara questioned. "It must be so hard with Maggie being shot and you are 5 months pregnant. Are you looking after yourself okay?" Kara said, Alex staring at her for a moment.

"You know I am not talking about that," Alex shook her head lightly. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Me?" Kara questioned. "I'm worried for Maggie but I -"

"Kara," Alex's voice raised a little as she tilted her head ever so slightly. Kara exhaled lightly, looking downwards. "Is it something to do with James?" Alex questioned. She was pretty sure it wasn't. She knew her sister missed James like crazy, but this wasn't about that, but she wanted to give Kara the chance to open up to her. She wanted Kara to tell her what was bothering her herself.

"Not really," Kara shook her head as she looked back up to her sister. "Alex, I…I'm okay. I don't…there's nothing…." Kara pursed her lips as she pushed at her glasses. "Now isn't the time. We should be concentrating on Maggie getting better."

"Maggie is going to be fine," Alex felt relived as she said the words. "She's got through the surgery, she's woken up without any complications," Alex reminded her sister. "Kara, please. Talk to me."

"I uh…I don't know what you are talking about." Kara cleared her throat.

"Yes you do because you just said now isn't the time," Alex told her. "But now is the perfect time. We are having some lunch and can have a nice chat about it." Alex said.

"Don't you want to get back to Maggie?" Kara questioned.

"Ava is with Maggie," Alex said, her eyes on Kara's face. She saw the look on her face change when she said her name. "You know, she's just a kid, Kara," Alex said. She could see for some unknown reason that Kara didn't want to talk to her about it, but Alex couldn't have her sister and her wife's sister not getting along. They were both family and Alex wanted everyone to be happy. She wanted all her family to get along. "And she is nice."

"I…" Kara exhaled lightly as she gave a shrug. "I guess I just feel like I'm not needed now Ava is around."

"Don't be so ridiculous," Alex replied. "Why would you ever think that?"

"She's just always hanging out with you guys." Kara sighed lightly.

"Well she lives us," Alex retorted. "And she's new here and when she makes solid friendships she'll probably always be out with her friends," Alex said. "You can't seriously be jealous of a 16-year-old?" Alex questioned. Before Kara had the chance to answer, Alex spoke again. "You are a grown woman, Kara. You are almost 30 for crying out loud," Alex's voice squeaked a little as spoke. "She's just been kicked out of her home. She's over a thousand miles away from her friends and all she's ever known and is practically living with strangers," Alex reminded her sister. "Don't you think she needs a little bit more attention right now?"

Kara bit her lip as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, when you put it like that," Kara exhaled. "I just don't know where my place is anymore," Kara spoke quietly, not quite making eye contact with her sister. "It was me and you. The Danvers sisters," Kara smiled weakly. "Then Maggie came into your life and I had to share a bit of you and then Emmi and you are having Jellybean and now Ava and she's having a baby and I feel like I keep moving further and further away from being needed by you."

"Kara," Alex shook her head lightly. "I've told you, I am always, always, going to need my little sister. You are my family. You are up there in importance in my life with Maggie and my daughters," Alex told her, one of her hands going onto her bump. "Ava is a great kid and I don't think of her as Maggie's kid-sister. She's family. She's my kid-sister, but you are always, always going to be the most important sister. You are so special to me, Kara," Alex told her, leaning forward and taking Kara's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And Emmi absolutely adores you. She looks up to you so much. And well, maybe Supergirl too, but she loves hanging out with her Auntie K. You let her stay up late and feed her too much candy and you watch all the Disney stuff with her and you race her down the double slide at the playpark," Alex said, Kara giving a little laugh. "You are not ever, ever, going to not be needed in my life," Alex said. "Ava isn't going to replace you. You think anyone could ever replace Kara Danvers?" Alex questioned, rubbing her thumb over her hand. "Please don't feel threatened by Ava. I really think you two would get along so well if you just gave her a chance."

"I guess it's not fair taking my insecurities out on her," Kara exhaled lightly. "And she does seem like a nice girl," Kara noted. "I'll make more of an effort with her, I promise," Kara said, and Alex gave her sister a smile. "I guess I also feel like you don't have as much time for me anymore," Kara spoke honestly. "I was always okay with that. You had your family and you are allowed to have your own life, Rao knows you deserve that," Kara told her. "But I had James then and now I….I get so lonely without him. You are busy with Maggie and Emmi and I'm in my loft….just me."

Alex pursed her lips. "Our door is always open for you, Kara," Alex told her. "And I know that life has been busy for me, especially lately, but if you ever need me, just call and I'll do my best to be there for you." Alex told her. She knew it would still be hard for Kara. That she'd still be getting used to James not being around.

"Yeah, I know you would." Kara lifted her glasses up a little as she removed tears from her cheeks.

"Come here," Alex spoke softly as she let go of her sister's hand and stood up, walking around to her as opened her arms out. Kara stood up and walked into the hug. Alex rubbed her sister's back comfortingly. "Come over to the house tonight, yeah?" Alex told her.

"You are just inviting me because Eliza is here, and you've already spent the last 3 days with her." Kara said, and Alex gave a little chuckle as she pulled back from the hug. Kara knew there was only so much Eliza that Alex could deal with at a time.

"Maybe," Alex murmured. "But hey, it shows that I still need you." Alex said, and Kara gave her a smile before they once again shared a hug, Kara careful not to hug her sister too tightly.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Alex was cuddled into Maggie on her bed. Eliza had taken Emmi home, and Kara and Ava had gone with her, allowing Alex to have some alone time with her wife. Maggie had her hand rubbing Alex's bump. "Are you crying?" Maggie questioned, her hand moving around slowly on Alex's bump.

"No." Alex sniffed back, trying to sound normal, but she was speaking through tears.

"Well let's just say that you were," Maggie spoke softly. "I'd tell you it's okay and you don't need to be upset because I'm going to be fine and I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Maggie told her. Maggie of course understood Alex's tears. Her worry. Her relief. She knew she'd be feeling the very same if the situation was reversed.

Alex turned her head and looked up to Maggie. Maggie smiled softly, removing her hand from the baby bump and bringing it up to Alex's face, wiping away tears. "I just can't stop thinking about how close I could have been to losing you," Alex said. "And I've already tried living without you once, and I know it's impossible to do," Alex sniffed back more tears that wanted to fall. "You are my whole world, Maggie." Alex's voice broke as the tears escaped her eyes.

"Sweetie," Maggie spoke softly, cupping her cheek. She knew Alex would have been worried about her and couldn't help her thoughts of what if she'd lost her. She also knew that she was probably being extra emotional because of the pregnancy. "I'm all good. I got through the surgery perfectly fine. I'll be up and out of here in no time at all and be back at work, kicking ass and putting rouge aliens in their place." Maggie said, giving a grin.

"Don't use fighting aliens as an argument right now," Alex squeaked. "I don't want you in situations where I could lose you," Alex told her. "I can't lose you, Maggie."

"And you are not going to," Maggie tried to reassure her wife, lightly rubbing her thumb over Alex's cheek. "I'm here. And I'm here with you for a long, long time, I promise." Maggie kept rubbing her cheek, giving her a smile before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Alex pulled back from the kiss, giving the littlest of nods. "Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "Because we still have so many plans and so much else to give this world."

"Exactly," Maggie replied, her hand going back onto Alex's bump. "I mean, I still need to feel Jellybean kicking," Maggie's lips etching upwards as she spoke, those dimples appearing. "We still need to name her, I need to give her an awesome nursery…." Maggie trailed off. "Then we are taking the best vacation ever with our girls, Ava and her Peanut, probably Auntie K too," Maggie said. "Maybe even Grandma."

Alex smiled. A big family vacation sounded wonderful. "Sounds like a nice plan to me." Alex continued to smile, cuddling back into her wife. Maggie continued to rub the bump as she placed a soft kiss on Alex's head. "So…did you and Ava talk things out?" Alex questioned. She knew from that morning that Maggie had some bad feelings towards her sister for what had happened.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled lightly. "I was mostly just mad at her for not listening to me," Maggie started to explain. "I want to protect her. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Ava safe," Maggie said. "It was the fact I told her not to come and she did that I was mad at. She didn't listen."

"A teenager not listening to her guardian?" Alex gasped. "Oh my. She's the first of their kind," Maggie chuckled lightly as she playfully hit Alex's side. "I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure that it's not going to be the last time either."

"Well we had a good chat, so maybe." Maggie sounded hopeful.

"But you were a teenager at one point, right?" Alex questioned. "Did you always listen to your Aunt?" Alex wondered. "You never sneaked out when she said you couldn't?"

"Well I was the school outcast, so…." Maggie pursed her lips. "I didn't really have anything to rebel for." Maggie spoke quietly.

"Aw I'm sorry babe," Alex murmured. "But take it from someone who did uhm…." Alex cleared her throat. "I wasn't as bad as Kara. Believe it or not she actually influenced me."

"Right." Maggie laughed.

"For real," Alex told her wife. "She always wanted to go off flying. Which my parents forbade her to do."

"Bet you didn't take much convincing." Maggie mumbled.

"That's beside the point," Alex replied, and Maggie grinned. "What I am getting at is that teenagers will test their parents and do things they are not supposed too," Alex said. "I'm hoping she's not going to do anything that's going to get you shot again, mind you." Alex added, because that wasn't something she ever wanted to go through again.

"Well like I said, we had a chat," Maggie reminded her wife, her hand back to rubbing the bump. "Hmm, we did Jelly," Maggie said. "Mama and Ava had a good chat and she definitely isn't going to be helping with anymore DEO missions," Maggie said. "She might try and miss curfew and go to a party we told her not to go to but that's going to be a different argument," Maggie told her. "Although when she has her little Peanut she won't really have much time to do things like that," Maggie said. "Is she moving?" Maggie wondered. She still couldn't feel anything and wanted to know if the baby was moving or not.

"No," Alex answered through a yawn. "She usually sleeps at this time."

"Aw," Maggie pouted. "C'mon Jellybean. Mama wants to feel you moving around," Maggie said. "Wait, babe, how do you know she is asleep?" Maggie wondered, her head moving back slightly so she could look down to her wife.

"Well she's not being active," Maggie felt Alex shrug against her chest. "So, I assume she is sleeping."

"Makes sense," Maggie murmured before she looked over to the clock in the room, seeing the time. Visiting hours were about to stop so she could get her dinner. "Ah, its almost kicking you out time." Maggie sighed sadly.

"Ugh." Alex didn't sound to pleased with that. She was comfy laying with her wife.

"Probably about time you fed yourself and Jelly anyways," Maggie said. "I get gross hospital food and you are going home to a lovely meal cooked by your mother." Maggie gave a sad kind of pout.

"I'm sorry babe," Alex said as she sat herself up on the bed. "But in my defence, I'd much rather stay here and eat with you, but I will be about to get kicked out," Alex pushed herself off the bed. "Uhm, J'onn and Winn are going to come see you later," Alex told her. "And I'll be back with Emmi and Ava and my mum tomorrow morning."

"Great." Maggie smiled at her wife then puckered her lips. Alex leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"You need me to bring you anything from home?" Alex questioned.

"Can you bring me some pyjamas?" Maggie questioned, and Alex gave a little nod. "I hate this stupid hospital gown."

"Aww I think you look rather sexy in it." Alex teased.

"Ha-ha," Maggie rolled her eyes. "And bring some toiletries so I can get a proper wash."

"Ah I thought there was a smell in here." Alex joked, her lips curling. Maggie tilted her head to the side, pulling a face at her wife.

"Oh you are hilarious, Danvers." Maggie muttered, and Alex laughed before kissing her wife again.

"I will see you tomorrow." Alex told her, pulling back from the kiss. She hoped that Maggie wouldn't have to stay for too long in the hospital but knew she needed to be at 100 per cent before she could come home.

"Yeah, see you." Maggie said, watching her wife as she left the hospital room and hoped that she wouldn't have to stay in hospital much longer. She hated hospitals and wanted nothing more than to go home and be with her wife and Emmi and Ava.

* * *

Ryan and Lily had come over to the house to see Ava. Ava had told her friends she wouldn't be in school because of what happened with Maggie. They'd come over to see how she was and also to give her the homework she had gotten. "Seriously, I've only missed one day." Ava sighed as she looked at the list of work to do.

"Yeah but it's almost spring break," Lily reminded her. "They always load up with work before then."

Ava huffed. "So, where's Izzy?"

"She had to go watch her army of siblings," Ryan said, making himself comfy on Ava's bed. "She sends her love and prayers though." Ryan picked up the photo that was on Ava's bedside table. "Who's this?"

Ava looked over from leaning against the dresser. "It's my niece. You've met her, remember?"

"Ah yeah," Ryan put the picture back down. "That's so cute having a picture of your niece on your bedside table."

"It's not mine," Ava told him. "This was Alex and Maggie's guestroom," Ava said. "Well, mainly it was for when Alex's mother came to visit," Ava corrected herself. "I've only lived here a few weeks so a lot of this isn't my stuff." Ava looked around the room. She liked the colour scheme of the teal and off-white but there was obviously stuff in the room that didn't belong to her.

"So, is the bonsai tree Alex's mothers too?" Ryan laughed.

"No," Ava shook her head. "That's my sisters. She loves them."

"Fair enough." Ryan murmured.

"So how is your sister doing?" Lily questioned. She was sitting on end of the bed, unlike Ryan who was sprawled across it, although Lily had to admit he did look rather comfy.

"Uhm, she's doing good," Ava sounded relived as she explained the situation to her friends. "They'll keep her in for a few days for observation but she's recovering well from the surgery."

"Well that's great. It must be so scary for all of you," Lily said. "And little Emmi. I can't believe she was taken by a teacher. You think they'd be safe at school."

"I know," Ava replied. "But Maggie and her team arrested them pretty quickly." Ava said, knowing that was pretty much all she could say on that matter.

"Well thank goodness they were on the ball," Lily said. "You don't even want to imagine what could have happened if not." Lily widened her eyes.

"Well she got herself shot. She couldn't have been that on the ball." Ryan said.

"Ryan William Anderson," Lily glared at him, slapping his leg. "What the heck, dude?" Lily looked back to Ava, who was looking downwards, her lips pursed as she played with her hands. "Ava he -"

"It's fine," Ava murmured. "He always says dumb things. Nothing new."

"No, Ava I'm sorry," Ryan sat up on the bed and looked across to Ava. "I really do need to work on thinking before talking." Ryan was annoyed at himself. He liked Ava. He hoped one day they'd be more than friends and saying silly things like that surely wasn't going to help him.

"Maggie is a great cop," Ava said, her voice a little raised. "You don't know what happened in there. The lengths a mother would go to protect her child. The lengths she'd go to to protect her family."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ryan apologised again.

"So," Lily decided it was best to just change the subject. "Do you have any plans for spring break?" Lily questioned. There was just one more day left of school before they had the week off.

"Nah," Ava shook her head. "Hopefully Maggie is home from hospital. I guess we'll just be taking it easy. Maybe I'll help out with Emmi. Give Alex and Maggie a break and some time to themselves."

"Well you shouldn't do too much either." Lily told her.

"Why?" Ryan questioned. "I get we all need a break from school but like why does she not need to do much?" Ryan wondered. Ava and Lily exchanged a glance as Ryan looked back and forth between the two of them. Ava shook her head ever so slightly as one hand went onto her stomach. Lily gave one slight nod of the head, understanding that she hadn't told Ryan she was pregnant yet. Ava knew she would have to eventually but right now, she just wanted to be normal and not talked or whispered about. The more people who knew, the quicker it would spread around the school and with Ryan's lack of thinking before talking, he had a high chance of being the one to let it out.

"I just mean she should get to enjoy her break from school," Lily looked back to Ryan. "It's nice that she wants to help her sister, but she should have some fun as well."

"Ah," Ryan answered. "I'd be down for some fun," Ryan added. "We can plan some stuff."

"Yeah," Ava nodded. "With Izzy too," Ava added. "You guys can show me what the cool kids get up to in this city."

"Maybe not what the cool kids do but we can show you what we do." Ryan said, and Ava chuckled, looking forward to spending more time with her new friends.

* * *

Alex walked into the house and down to the living room. "Something is smelling lovely." Alex said, looking across to her sister as she was sitting on the floor with Emmi, the pair of them playing Uno at the coffee table.

"Yeah, Eliza is making a three-course meal. She's gone all out." Kara said, before she lay a card down.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Where's Ava?"

"Uh, her friends came over for a bit. She's walking them to the end of the street." Kara told her sister.

"Thought I would have passed her then." Alex murmured.

"Well maybe she went further." Kara shrugged.

Alex gave a little nod. "Have you talked things out with her?" Alex asked as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Not yet," Kara shook her head. "Like I said, her friends came over," Kara watched, waiting for Emmi to play her card. "But I will do it." Kara knew she needed to talk with Ava. Emmi finally put a card down, Kara looking at which of her cards to play.

Alex gave her sister a smile before looking to Emmi. "Have you been a good girl for Grandma and Aunties?" Alex questioned.

"Yes," Emmi nodded. She put her cards down on the table and stood up, walking over to Alex and climbing up onto her knee. Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug as she kissed her temple. "Is Mama still awake?"

"Yeah, she is." Alex answered, Emmi giving her a smile at the news.

"I did this list for her." Emmi said, leaning forward and picking up the piece of paper from the table.

Kara stood up from the floor, leaving her cards on the table. "I'll go see if Eliza wants any help," Kara said. "We'll finish the game later kiddo." Kara looked to Emmi who gave a little nod at her before she left the room.

"So, what's this?" Alex questioned as she took the piece of paper from Emmi.

"It's my names for Jellybean," Emmi said, turning her head to look up at Alex. "Mama is trying hard to find the perfect name, so I have some I like for her."

"Ah, I see." Alex read the list. The first name was Ariel which wasn't really a surprise given that right now Emmi was obsessed with The Little Mermaid. She read the rest, Emmi putting Poppy, Bridget, Harper and Aspen on the list. Alex recognised all these names as characters from Trolls.

"Do you like any of them Mummy?" Emmi wondered.

"I do," Alex nodded. "I like Aspen and Poppy."

"Maybe we'd get Poppy mixed up with my Poppy troll through." Emmi said, and Alex gave a little chuckle.

"I'm sure we'd know if we were talking about the baby or the stuffed troll." Alex told her daughter.

"Okay," Emmi spoke quietly. "Will we take it to Mama tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure we can." Alex answered.

"Cool," Emmi took it back from Alex. "I might get more names in my mind, so I will keep it with me." Emmi said, jumping from couch and putting the list down on the table. She sat down on the floor and rubbed her chin, looking like she was thinking of more names that she liked so that she could add to her list.

"Okay sweetie," Alex smiled at her daughter. "I'm going to go help Grandma and Auntie K with dinner." Alex said as she stood up from the couch and walked out of the room, leaving Emmi to work on her list.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews so far. They are always appreciated. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Kara was standing outside of the bedroom. After dinner, Ava had disappeared back up to her room and Kara took this as an opportunity to go talk to her and apologise for how she'd been since her arrival. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Kara heard Ava's voice, hearing her footstep coming towards the door. "Oh it's you." Ava opened the door, unsure what to think at seeing Kara at the other side.

"Uh, can I come in?" Kara questioned, rubbing the back of her head as she spoke. Ava sucked in her bottom lip as she opened the door further and moved to the side. "I haven't been in this room for a while," Kara noted as she walked in, looking around. "I stayed over quite a lot after James died."

"Uhm," Ava cleared her throat. "James?"

"My boyfriend. He died 6 months ago. Car accident." Kara looked downwards, pinching at her wrist.

"Oh Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't uhm…." Ava stopped talking.

"So," Kara looked back up to Ava. "Look, we are family, kinda of," Kara scrunched her nose. "I uh…I'm sorry I've not given you a chance," Kara told her. "You do seem like a nice kid," Kara paused for a moment, making eye contact with Ava. She waited to see if Ava was going to respond but when it was clear she wasn't she spoke again. "I was taking my insecurities out on you," Kara continued. "I felt threatened I guess. Got some silly idea in my head that you being here meant less time for me," Kara gave a little laugh, realising how silly she sounded now. "I'm still trying to get used to not having James around and Alex is my….Alex is my person," Kara exhaled lightly, her lips pursing. "You know what I mean by that?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ava answered. "And I'm not going to come between you two. You are her sister. I am not going to break whatever bond you have," Ava said. "I just want to get to know my sister and her wife and her family," Ava explained. "Me turning up here doesn't mean you need to be gone," Ava told her. "They have enough love for everyone." Ava reminded Kara.

"Yeah, they uh…they sure do," Kara smiled lightly. "So, how about we start this again and uhm…let's get to know each other, yeah?" Kara questioned. Ava pursed her lips as she gave a little nod.

"Sure," Ava answered. "I'd like that." Ava said, because she honestly wanted to get to know Kara. From what she'd heard about her, she did sound lovely and Ava was glad there was an explanation to why she'd be the way she was with her.

"So…" Kara rubbed the back of her head. "What are you into?" Kara wondered, making an effort to get to know her.

Ava shrugged. "I like sports, uhm…." Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Watching TV shows," Ava shrugged. She hated being asked that question. She did stuff but she always never knew what to say when she was asked that question. "I watch The 100, Riverdale, A Series of Unfortunate Events, ehm…" Ava let a put of air escape her lips. "Greys Anatomy, of course."

"I don't watch Greys," Kara shook her head. "But I like the rest," Kara told her. "Riverdale is like so bad that it's good," Kara told her and Ava chuckled. "What kinda movies you like?"

"I love horror." Ava answered, and Kara sulked.

"Maggie and Alex always make me watch horrors," Kara said. "I hate them. They freak me out."

"Really?" Ava sounded surprised. "You go out there kicking alien ass as Supergirl and put yourself into dangerous situations no problems and you are scared of movies that aren't even real?" Ava questioned.

"I'm weird like that," Kara laughed at herself. "At least I have Emmi. She likes the movies I like."

"So you are a big Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, that kinda movie genre geek?" Ava questioned.

"I guess so." Kara nodded lightly looking around as there was a knock at the door and Emmi peeked her head around it.

"Do you two want to come watch The Little Mermaid?" Emmi questioned, a hopeful grin on her face.

"Like I'd say no," Kara replied. "You go get it ready. We'll be down in a minute." Kara said, Emmi grinning as she ran off, the both of them hearing her thumping down the stairs.

"Is she ever going to get sick of that movie?" Ava wondered.

"Probably not," Kara shook her head. "But it will always be my choice over horror so I'm never going to complain." Kara said, and Ava chuckled as she shook her head at her before they left the bedroom, going to join Emmi, Alex and Eliza to watch the movie.

* * *

Emmi and Alex were at the hospital, visiting Maggie. She'd changed out of her hospital gown and into her own pyjamas and had had a shower, which made Maggie feel so much better. "Mmm you smell like coconuts Mama," Emmi said, cuddling into her, clearly a fan of Maggie's shower gel. "Doesn't she smell so nice, Mum?" Emmi looked to Alex as she asked the question.

"She does indeed," Alex answered, a smile on her face as she looked to her wife. "In fact, she smells so nice that I am going to have to kiss her." Alex said, leaning forward in the chair. Maggie chuckled lightly as she leaned across and kissed Alex softly on the lips.

"Ooo," Maggie winced as she put her hand near where her surgical scar was. "I can't lean over that far yet."

Emmi scowled at Alex, assuming it was here fault that Maggie was in pain. "Sorry," Alex mouthed as Maggie leaned back in the bed, getting comfy again. "So, any idea when you could be getting home?" Alex questioned.

"I think they are talking about tomorrow," Maggie said. "Or Sunday at the latest, they reckon."

"Well that's good news, huh Em's?" Alex questioned. "Mama is going to be home real soon."

"Uh-huh." Emmi nodded.

"Hey, don't you have Summer's birthday party tomorrow?" Maggie questioned, looking to Emmi who was sitting on the bed.

"Well I'm supposed to, but I want to see you." Emmi answered.

"Aww sweetie you should go to your party and have some fun," Maggie told her. "If I'm still in hospital then you can come see me afterwards." Maggie didn't want Emmi not to go. She had been really looking forward to going to Bounce.

Emmi stuck her bottom lip out as she looked to Alex. "And you need to give Summer her present."

"Hmmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "But I don't want to go alone," Emmi sighed. "What if Miss Clark comes back or Eileen." Emmi was clearly still scared and worried for that as well.

"They won't," Alex assured her. "Remember we told you they've been taken far, far, away and are locked up forever and ever."

Emmi didn't look so sure. "But I don't want to go when Mama is in hospital."

"Mummy can stay with you," Maggie told her. "Or Grandma or Auntie K or Ava, or even Mr Winn. He was telling me last night that he was jealous. He'd love to go to Bounce." She didn't want Emmi not to go because of her. She understood why Emmi would put coming to visit her before going to a friend's party, but Emmi was so looking forward to Bounce and Maggie knew it would be a shame for her to miss it.

Emmi gave a little giggle. "Maybe. I will think okay?" Emmi said.

"Okay." Maggie and Alex spoke at the same time.

"Oh Mum," Emmi widened her eyes as she looked to Alex. "Did you bring my list for Mama?"

Maggie looked a little intrigued. "A list? What list is this, Emmi?"

"For my names," Emmi said as Alex took the piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to Emmi. Emmi opened it up and handed it to Maggie. "Them's are the names I like for Jellybean."

"Oh, I see," Maggie read the list. _Ariel, Poppy, Bridget, Harper, Aspen_. She looked up to Alex, the couple sharing a smile before she kept on reading, because like she said she might, Emmi had added more names. _Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Elsa._ "Well if you get your way then she's going to either be named after a troll or a Disney princess, huh?" Maggie looked to Emmi with a smile.

"Bridget is a bergen not a troll." Emmi told her mother, sounding most shocked she didn't actually know.

"Yeah Maggie, jeez," Alex rolled her eyes. "How many time have you seen Trolls? Don't you know that?" Alex teased her wife. Maggie scowled at Alex before looking back to Emmi.

"Well, sweetie that's an awfully fine list," Maggie told her, Emmi giving a grin. "Mummy and I have lots more names to choose from now, huh?"

"But Mama," Emmi sounded most concerned as she put her hand gently on Maggie's thigh. "Aspen is a boy troll."

"It doesn't matter. Aspen can be a girl's name too," Maggie told her. "Actually, speaking of baby names," Maggie looked around to Alex as she spoke. "One my nurses for today is called Aubrey," Maggie said. "I like that name."

"Hmm." Alex nodded.

"What?" Maggie questioned. "You don't like that name?"

"I do. It's nice, but its uhm…" Alex pursed her lips. "Before we got back together one of my one-night stands was with a nurse. Called Aubrey." Alex spoke quietly, both because that part of her life was a deep regret to her and because she didn't think it was appropriate to talk about drunken one-night stands in front of Emmi.

Maggie's lips curled. She knew how many women Alex had slept with during their time apart, but she didn't go as far as knowing all their names and professions, partly because that was something she didn't feel the need to know and also because Alex couldn't even remember some of them. "So, are you saying you've slept with my nurse?"

"Uhm, maybe," Alex shrugged. "There could be more than one nurse called Aubrey in this whole entire city."

"Ah c'mon Alex, this is us we are talking about. Of course it's going to be the same nurse Aubrey." Maggie stifled a laugh.

"What are you two talking about?" Emmi questioned.

"Nothing important." Alex told her daughter before the door opened, and a nurse walked into the room.

"Maggie," The nurse smiled at her as she walked across. She already had gloves on and had a fresh dressing in her hands. "Now you've had your shower, we can get you a clean dressing on."

"Uh sure," Maggie pursed her lips. "Aubrey this is my daughter Emmi and I believe you may actually know my wife, Alex." Maggie pointed to Alex as Aubrey looked across to her.

"Alex," Aubrey looked like she was trying to place her. "Oh…..oh….Alex, yes," Aubrey brought her hand up to her mouth. "I could only ever remember you as the girl with the cute tattoo." Aubrey said, and Alex went a little red in the face and Maggie started to laugh.

"You have a tattoo Mummy?" Emmi gasped at the revelation.

"Uh." Alex rubbed the back of her head.

"Aww and this is that Maggie?" Aubrey's hand went to her heart. "Aw it's so lovely you two got back together and you have a growing family," Aubrey said, her eyes on Alex's bump. "And you are lucky. The talent she has with that tongue, huh?" Aubrey winked suggestively at Maggie.

"What does she mean Mama?" Emmi looked up to Maggie who was looking at Alex who had gone beet red.

"Hey, she's 6 years old. Watch what you are saying." Maggie said, glaring around to Aubrey.

"Sorry," Aubrey apologised. "Uhm, lets see how this is healing and get the dressing cleaned and changed." Aubrey went to lift up Maggie's sleep shirt, but Maggie stopped her and looked back to her wife. Her eyes darted down to Emmi.

"Uh, c'mon Emmi," Alex stood up from the chair and held her hands out. "We'll let the nurse work on Mama. We'll go get a drink and a snack at the canteen and come back later." Alex said as she lifted Emmi down from the bed.

"But what does the nurse lady mean?" Emmi asked. "What tattoo and why is your tongue talented?" Emmi questioned as Alex ushered her out of the room, giving Maggie the privacy she wanted for getting her stitches checked and the dressing changed.

* * *

Eliza had once again prepared a lovely meal for everyone. Emmi was already sitting at the table, waiting to be able to start eating. Eliza was also sitting at the table, waiting on the others to join them. "I'll get them," Alex said, standing up from the seat and walking through to the living room, where Ava and Kara were sitting watching an episode of 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'. "Did you two not hear Mum shouting?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see what happened here with…" As Kara spoke Alex walked over to the couch and picked up the remote and paused the programme. "Hey, it was getting interesting."

Alex threw the remote down on the couch. "You can finish it later," Alex told them as they were both pouting at her. "Dinner is literally on the table. Getting cold," Alex pointed through to the kitchen. "I love that you two are bonding over your love for crap TV shows but dinner now, bond later." Alex said. Kara and Ava stood up from the couch and walked through to the kitchen and over to the dining area, Alex following after them and taking a seat.

"Sorry, Eliza," Ava apologised. "This looks lovely." Ava looked down to the food before she picked up her fork and dug in, everyone else doing the same.

"Thank you," Eliza smiled appreciatively. "And it's actually nice having people to cook for again," Eliza said. She loved visiting Alex and her family. Kara too of course. "Gets lonely in Midvale when I'm on my own."

"Have you ever thought about moving here to be closer to your girls and Emmi?" Ava questioned, everyone turning to look at Alex, who choked on her water at the suggestion.

"Sorry," Alex hit her chest as Emmi was tapping her back, trying to help her. "Thank you, sweetie. I'm okay." Emmi stopped tapping Alex's back and went back to eating her dinner.

"Uhm, I have considered it," Eliza told Ava. "But I still work in Midvale at the moment. I'm down to part time but for now, my work is there so I'm there," Eliza said. "Perhaps when I retire, I'll consider moving to the city," Eliza said. "Like you said, my girls are here, and my grandchildren will be here," Eliza picked up her water and took a drink. "Although I'm not sure one of my daughters likes the sound of that." Eliza glanced over the table to Alex as she spoke.

"No, I…." Alex shook her head. "I'm sorry. Of course it would be nice to have you closer. You'd get to see the girls a lot more. Maggie and I would have another sitter," Alex gave her mother a grin. "It would be nice to have you around more." Alex said. She did want her mother to be as involved as she could in the lives of her children. She was the only grandparent they had in their lives, unless she counted J'onn, because he was kinda like a Papa to Emmi.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "And you could help Alex in her lab at the DEO because we all know that you won't be able to ever fully retire." Kara said, giving Alex a cheeky grin.

"Well, Kara," Alex tilted her head to the side. "Let her retire and enjoy what that brings to her life." Alex said.

Kara opened her mouth and was about to reply but Emmi spoke over her. "Grandma." Emmi scratched the side of her head as she looked over to her.

"Yeah, darling?" Eliza looked to Emmi, waiting for her to talk.

"Did you know Mummy has a tattoo?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh, no, I did not know that." Eliza said, looking to her eldest daughter.

"Ask her where it is and what it is." Kara giggled from the chair. Alex kicked her leg out, kicking her sister in the shin. Kara scowled at her.

"I didn't think you would ever get a tattoo, Alex." Eliza said, looking to her daughter.

"No, I," Alex shook her head. "I was drunk. Uhm," Alex gave a rather long sigh. "It's a Pikachu," Alex pursed her lips. "On my….behind." Alex cleared her throat.

"On your bum?" Emmi giggled.

Alex could see Ava was trying not to laugh. Eliza just looked stunned. "It was during my non-sober stage of life and yes, Emmi, it's on my bum."

"A Pikachu on your bum." Emmi was still giggling.

"How did you find that out, Emmi?" Ava questioned, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"Mama's nurse Aubrey said it at the hospital today." Emmi said.

"How did the nurse know that?" Eliza questioned.

"The nurse said Mummy had a talented tongue too." Emmi said, Alex going beet red as she looked down to her daughter.

"Emmi that's enough from you," Alex said putting her hand over Emmi's mouth. "Turns out Maggie's nurse was also someone I…." Alex cleared her throat. "She is also from my non-sober time."

Eliza, Ava and Kara all stared at Alex, their eyes wide. "Well that's stuff you don't want to know about your daughter," Eliza's body quivered slightly as she reached for her water and took a drink. "But that's a bit of an inappropriate thing for that nurse to say in front of a small child, no?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, taking her hand away from Emmi's mouth. "But good news from today is that Maggie is hopefully getting home tomorrow," Alex said, deciding to move the conversation on. "We can start moving forward from everything that's happened lately," Alex exhaled. "Enjoy the kids' spring break and we can start getting the basement cleaned out so we can get the builders in to make it a little place for Ava and Peanut."

"Oh you'll need to start thinking about colour schemes." Kara said, looking around to Ava who gave a little nod as she was taking a drink of water.

"Pink," Emmi shrieked. "Or purple or blue." Emmi added.

"We'll see." Ava said. Emmi scowled at her because she couldn't think why she'd want her room to be any other colour other than pink, purple or blue.

"You have plenty time before we need to think of colours." Alex told her, and Ava nodded, before they fell into a silence, everyone just enjoying their dinner.

* * *

They could see the sign from the diner.

National City 98

They'd decided to drive because Maria wasn't keen on flying. "I still don't understand what you are going to say when you get there." Maria said. She sounded angry at her husband.

"Do you want her living with those lesbians?" Oscar questioned, sounding disgusted as he spoke.

"No," Maria shook her head. "I didn't want you to kick her out in the first place."

"She was sinning." Oscar retorted.

"And you think kicking your child out of her home is perfectly okay?" Maria questioned. She wasn't quite sure where she'd got the courage to stand up to Oscar from, but she was going with it.

"If she is doing wrong then yes," Oscar answered. "She is only 16. She is unmarried. She shouldn't be having sex." Oscar told his wife.

Maria pursed her lips. "Adultery is also a sin," Maria reminded him, and Oscar scowled at her. "People make mistakes. You are supposed to forgive." Maria told him. After all, she forgave him for his affair which had resulted in Ava.

"Don't let Margarita hear you say that," Oscar said. "Does that mean we need to forgive her too, going by what you say?"

"That situation is completely different," Maria shook her head. "And anyways, what are you going to do when we do get to Ava?" Maria asked. "You want to stop her from living with Margarita and that woman but are you going to let her come home? Do you think she'll want to come home?" Maria questioned, because she was pretty sure that Ava wouldn't want to come back to Blue Springs with them. Not after being kicked out when she probably needed them the most.

"Well that's something we'll need to figure out," Oscar said. "But she is only 16. She is just a kid and we are her parents. She has to do as we say." Oscar looked rather smug as he spoke. There was no way he was going to let Ava live with Maggie and her wife. He was going to get and take her back to Blue Springs whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Maggie had called Alex that morning with the news that she was getting home. The promise to Emmi that Maggie would be home by the time she got back from the birthday party at Bounce, made her decide to go, but she said she'd only stay if someone stayed with her. Kara was going to take her, but she'd got called out on Supergirl duties, so Ava said that she'd take her. They arrived and left the present for Summer on the table next to the rest of them and Emmi had quickly run off to play and jump around with everyone. "Hey," Ava introduced herself to Kaley. "I'm Ava. I brought Emmi."

"Oh, I heard about Maggie. Is she okay?" Kaley questioned, her hand on her heart.

"She is fine," Ava smiled. "She's getting home from the hospital today," Ava said, and Kaley gave a sigh of relief. "Uhm, I'm her sister." Ava said, seeing Kaley was trying to work out who she was.

"Oh I didn't realise she had a sister." Kaley looked a little confused.

"We just found each other," Ava explained. "Uhm, is it okay if I stay? Emmi's unsure about being left after everything that's happened lately."

"Of course it is," Kaley told her. "I half expected a call to say Emmi wasn't coming. Poor thing. Going through that again and having her Mama being shot," Kaley said, shaking her head, unable to think about how they'd all be feeling by now. "Uh, help yourself to drinks and snacks from the table," Kaley pointed across the room. "And if you want to go on the trampolines you can," Kaley told her. "It's ours for two hours and then the kids will get fed and get cake," Kaley said, Ava giving a little nod. It did look fun, but she wasn't sure if it was safe for her. "Excuse me, there's another few kids arrived." Kaley said as she walked over to the people who'd just walked in.

Ava walked over to the table and picked up a handful of potato chips and a juice box. She walked over to a table and sat down, eating the chips as she pierced the straw into the juice box. "Ava?" Ava looked up as she heard the voice.

"Izzy what are you doing here?" Ava questioned.

"My little brother Jake is friends with Summer," Izzy said, sitting opposite her friend. "What about you?"

"Emmi," Ava pointed out to Emmi who was jumping rather well from one side to the other, Ava wondering if she was using a little bit of her flying skills. "She's Summer's friend too."

"So, my brother goes to the same school as your niece," Izzy said. "That's cool."

"Yeah," Ava nodded. "So, you've got 4 brothers and sisters, right?" Ava said, trying to remember what she'd been told.

"5," Izzy widened her eyes. "I'm the eldest, then there's Sophie who's 12, Benjamin is 10, Imogen is 8, Jake - well Jacob - is 6 and then Callum is 3," Izzy told her friend. "It's totally crazy but it's great having so many siblings." Izzy smiled. "Mostly." Izzy added quietly.

"I bet." Ava was sad she didn't get to experience that when she was younger. Granted there was a 16 year age gap between her and Maggie so it wasn't like they'd be able to play together, but she was still sad that she missed out on things all the same.

"I do have a soft spot for Jakey though," Izzy looked over to her little brother who was jumping around on the trampolines, looking like he was chasing Emmi and Summer. "He's like totally obsessed with space and aliens though which is kinda weird." Izzy curled her nose.

"Why is it weird?" Ava wondered.

Izzy shrugged. "Just you know…." Izzy trailed off. "He's like obsessed with Supergirl. Wants to meet her so bad. Like, he'd freak if it happened. Says that it's all he wants for his birthday next month."

"Well Supergirl does some pretty cool stuff. I can see why he'd admire her," Ava said. "Uh, you know my sister-in-law works with her sometimes, uh….I could see if she'd arrange for Jake to be able to meet her." Ava was pretty sure that Kara would agree to meeting up with a little kid.

"Shut up," Izzy gasped as she hit her hand off the table. "For real? You could arrange that?" Izzy questioned.

"I can ask." Ava nodded her head as she put more chips in her mouth.

"Oh my God, I would get major best big sister points if that could happen." Izzy said, talking through a smile.

"Well leave it with me." Ava said.

"Sweet," Izzy's smile turned into a grin, Izzy just staring at her friend for a moment. "So," Izzy cleared her throat. "How is your sister?"

"She is getting home from the hospital today," Ava answered. "Which is a total relief. I don't…." Ava pursed her lips, looking downwards. "If she didn't make it, I…." Ava shook her head. "I just met her. I'm getting to know her, and it wouldn't be fair if she was taken from me," Ava exhaled lightly. She couldn't begin to explain how bad she felt for what had happened and she didn't want to think about if things had turned out differently. "You know I….I feel so at home with her and Alex already. And I had a good life back in Blue Springs for the most part," Ava felt herself opening up to her new friend. "After my Mama died, I went to live with Papa and his wife and it was good. They treated me well," Ava pursed her lips. "Then I find out I had a half-sister who they'd practically erased from their lives and failed to tell me about. I mean, she was my sister. I had a right to know about her, right?" Ava said, looking Izzy in the eyes.

"I'd say so." Izzy murmured.

Ava shook her head. "She was 14 and they threw her out like she was some piece of garbage," Ava's pent up angry was starting to come out. "Es vergonzoso. Desgraciado."

Izzy looked confused. "I don't speak Spanish," Izzy shook her head. "But uh…why did they kick her out?"

"Because she came out as a lesbian," Ava told her, and Izzy widened her eyes. "And I got kicked out because I…." Ava took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Ava spoke quietly.

"Oh wow," Izzy answered, and she rubbed the back of her head. "Do Lily and Ryan know?"

"Lily does but I've not told Ryan yet." Ava told her.

"Well he is going to be the one to blab it around the whole school," Izzy noted, and Ava gave a little nod. "I take it the teachers know?" Izzy questioned, and Ava nodded. "And you are keeping it?"

"Yeah," Ava said. "I uh….yeah." Ava felt her hand going down onto her stomach.

"Well I've plenty experience on the baby front," Izzy said with a smile. "You know what you are having?"

Ava shook her head. "It's to early to find out," Ava said, and Izzy gave a little nod, understanding that. Ava wasn't showing yet, although she always wore big hoodies, so maybe she was hiding the bump. "I'm almost 3 months, I'll probably start showing soon, I guess so it's going to get out."

"Well don't worry," Izzy told her. "School won't be that bad. And you have us lot with you."

"Yeah, I know, thanks," Ava smiled as Emmi came running over. "Hey monkey, you having fun?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi sounded out of breath as she took Ava's juice box from her and took a long drink of it. "I'm just seeing you are still here."

"I'm still here," Ava moved some hair from in front of Emmi's face. "I'll be here the whole time."

Emmi smiled as she put the juice box down on the table. "Who is that?" Emmi said looking across to Izzy.

"This is Izzy. She's my friend from school. She is Jake's sister." Ava told her.

"Oh, that's funny," Emmi gave a little giggle. "I'm friends with Jake and you are friends with Izzy," Emmi looked back across the room to her friends. "I'm going back to play." Emmi said before she ran off, clearly having a great time at the party.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked back into the house and went up the stairs to the bedroom. "And no one is here to welcome me home." Maggie gave a kind of pout.

"Well, Ava and Emmi are at the party, Kara is being Supergirl and Mum has gone to get some groceries in," Alex told her wife. "But hey, the most important person is here with you." Alex joked, a grin on her face.

Maggie turned around as Alex put Maggie's hospital bag down on the end of the bed. "True," Maggie smiled as she softly kissed Alex's lips. "You steal Poppy so you didn't have to sleep alone?" Maggie chuckled as she pointed to the top of the bed, Poppy troll sitting on top of it.

"Emmi has been sleeping in here with me," Alex answered. "Mum is in Emmi's bed."

"Ah." Maggie nodded understandingly.

"We can put her in with Ava for a few days now you are back." Alex figured, seeing Maggie's eyes go onto the Bassinet filled with things for the baby.

"You go shopping for Jelly without me?" Maggie sounded sad as she slowly walked over to the Bassinet to look inside. She was still in a little pain, but she'd recovered well and was young and fit, so was allowed to do the rest of her recuperating from home. They had been given some dressings to change on her wound every couple of days, until she was due back for a check-up and to see it had fully healed.

"No," Alex walked over, watching Maggie as she took out the bunny comforter. "Mum brought all that with her." Alex said, Maggie widening her eyes at all that Eliza had bought.

"Wow. And she's not even born yet," Maggie mumbled as she put the comforter down and picked up a pack of sleepsuits, each one white and pink in colour, but they all had a different pattern, be it stripes, polka dots or spirals. "What we going to do with the Bassinet we ordered?" Maggie questioned.

"We can have one for our bedroom for night time and one for the living room for through the day." Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod, agreeing with the idea.

Maggie picked up the white onesie that said, 'my mummies are awesome', and looked up to Alex. "That is cute," Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod. "Hey, do you still have the one I got you when we got back together?" Maggie questioned, recalling the white onesie that said, 'my mummies love me'. The onesie Maggie had bought to show Alex she was all in with kids, resulting in them getting back together.

"Yeah of course I do," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I think its in the baby's room." They hadn't made a start to anything yet in the nursery, but they had everything they'd purchased for the baby sitting in the room.

"Could make a start to that during spring break." Maggie noted. They both had some time off from work, so Maggie figured it would be a good idea to start the nursery.

"Well you are not doing much," Alex told her. "You've just been shot so I'd prefer it if you took it easy for a while," Alex said, and Maggie frowned. She wasn't the take it easy kinda person. "Besides, I already told Ava we'd start getting the basement sorted out for her and we can't really afford to be doing both at the same time. Especially with that lovely bill the hospital gave us along with your discharge papers."

"Sorry I got shot." Maggie muttered.

"C'mon you know what I mean. Its fricken expensive," Alex widened her eyes. "And we have Jellybean coming soon, then Ava's kid," Alex exhaled lightly as she rubbed her forehead. "I know we are far from struggling but it's still a lot of money going out all out once."

"Yeah but my insurance will cover most of the bill," Maggie reminded her wife. "And the cop shop and DEO are going to cover the rest," Maggie said. "So, my hospital bill is taken care of."

"I guess." Alex twisted her lip.

"And Ava is fine in the guest room for now," Maggie reminded her wife. "She's my kid-sister and she's welcome here but Jelly comes first. We get her nursery done, then we sort out the basement for Ava and Peanut."

"Fair enough," Alex exhaled. "You have any ideas for the nursery?" The nursery was going to be Maggie and Emmi's project and Alex was wondering if Maggie had decided how to decorate it yet.

"I don't want pink," Maggie shook her head. "But Emmi's probably really going to push that colour." Maggie gave a little laugh, before putting her hand onto the lower left side of her stomach and wincing.

"Woah, you okay?" Alex stepped to Maggie's side, her hand going onto her back.

"Yeah. It's just sensitive," Maggie answered with a yawn. All the meds she'd been on the last few days had left her extremely tired. "You are right though. I do need rest," Maggie spoke quietly. "Despite it all I've been doing the last few days it seems like I need more."

"Well you can take a little nap till everyone is home." Alex told her.

"Will you lay with me?" Maggie questioned, and Alex nodded as they walked over to the bed. Maggie slipped in under the covers and Alex got in after her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her gently, careful not to be near her wound. She placed a soft kiss on Maggie's forehead as they lay together in their bed.

* * *

"Mama," Emmi shouted as she ran into the house, excitedly kicking her shoes off. Ava and Eliza following after her. Eliza had just been to pick them up from the party. "Mama, Mama, are you home?" Emmi ran into the living room, seeing Maggie sitting on the couch.

"Hey, sweet girl," Maggie smiled as Emmi jumped up onto the couch, making sure to sit on the right side Maggie. "How was the party?" Maggie questioned.

"So much fun," Emmi was hyped up on a sugar high. She was holding onto her party bag tightly. "I bounced for ages and ages."

"Well that's cool." Maggie ran her hand through Emmi's ponytail.

"Hey Maggie," Ava and Eliza both spoke at the same time as they walked into the room. Maggie smiled up at them both. "Nice to have you home." Ava said, leaning down and giving her sister a hug.

"Where's Alex?" Eliza questioned.

"I was getting my lovely wife a coffee," Alex said as she walked back into the living room and handed the coffee down to Maggie. "How was the party?" Alex ruffled the top of Emmi's hair.

"So much fun," Emmi answered again. "I love bounce. And Ava and Izzy had a go to." Emmi gave a little giggle.

Alex and Maggie looked over to Ava. "Just for 5 minutes," Ava answered, sitting with her hands in her hoodie pocket. "Definitely going to go back there when I can actually try to do flips and stuff," Ava said. "Although that won't be for a while I guess." Ava murmured.

"Why was your friend Izzy there?" Maggie questioned.

"Her brother is Jake from my class." Emmi answered for Ava.

"I see." Maggie took a drink of her coffee as Alex sat down on the couch next to her.

"Can we watch a movie now we are all together?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah but I dare you to pick one that isn't The Little Mermaid or Finding Nemo." Ava said, and Emmi widened her eyes as she glared at her.

"Okay," Emmi gave a cheeky grin. "I pick Trolls." Emmi grinned as Ava sighed, forgetting that was another of Emmi's favourites.

"I'll get it." Eliza was sitting closest to the DVD cabinet. She was about to stand up, but Emmi yelled out at her not too.

"I'll do if from here," Emmi said before looking to Maggie and Alex, seeking confirmation. "Am I allowed?"

"Sure." Alex smiled at her.

Emmi got to use her powers sometimes in the house. She looked to the DVD cabinet and located the DVD before moving her head slightly, the DVD coming out of it's place in the cabinet and floating over towards them. Eliza and Ava stared at Emmi in awe. They'd seen her do this before, but they were still amazed by it. Emmi moved her head around and the DVD followed going all the way to where Ava was sitting, the DVD landing down in Ava's lap.

"Guess I'm putting it in the DVD player." Ava mumbled as she picked the DVD up and stood up and walked over to the TV stand.

"I could get the movie snacks and drinks the same way too." Emmi grinned.

"I think you've probably already had enough snacks at the party." Maggie told her, and Emmi pouted.

"But its a movie, Mama," Emmi replied, a sulk on her face. "We need popcorn and sour gummies with a movie."

Maggie looked to Alex who was twisting her lip. "She's right," Alex murmured. "But Mummy will go get the snacks ready." Alex told her, and Emmi pouted again.

"But I can help you get stuff from the cupboards." Emmi argued.

Alex chuckled. Emmi wasn't normally that bothered about using her powers. Alex figured it was the excitement of the party and the sugar high she was probably already on. "C'mon then," Alex stood up and held her hand out, but Emmi stood up on the couch and leapt over the back staying in the air as she glided through to the kitchen. "The next time you take her to a party maybe control her sugar intake." Alex said as she looked over to Ava.

"Sorry, will do." Ava apologised but couldn't help but chuckle at Emmi flying though the house. Alex looked to her wife then her mother who were both also laughing. She shook her head as she let out an amused chuckle as she walked out of the living room, going to the kitchen to get the snacks ready with Emmi.

* * *

Maggie walked into the kitchen, rubbing her hands over her eyes as she yawned. She'd slept in till almost 10am. "No Mama no." Emmi shrieked from where she was sitting on the breakfast bar.

"What?" Maggie was still properly waking up and felt a little confused.

"You are supposed to still be in bed." Emmi pouted sadly.

"We were bringing you breakfast in bed." Alex said as she put the scrambled egg on top of the bacon that was on the bagel.

"You were?" Maggie sounded surprised. "Well, I can go back up to bed if you want?"

"No," Emmi folded her arms across her chest. "You spoiled it now." Emmi stuck her bottom lip out, looking downwards.

"Aww well sweetie you still made Mama breakfast," Maggie said, walking over to her. "That's still nice of you."

Emmi looked up to Maggie. "Mummy did most of it because I can't use the hob." Emmi muttered, her arms staying folded across her chest.

"Yeah, but I think it would have been you who drew this mermaid and treasure chest picture," Maggie said, looking to the drawing that was on the tray, a smile on her face. "And did you pick me these daffodils from the back yard?" Maggie looked to the three flowers that had been put into a tall glass with water in it.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded shyly. Maggie smiled as she pinched Emmi's cheek, bringing a smile onto Emmi's face. "And I poured the orange juice." Emmi said, pointing to the glass of juice that was on the tray.

"Well then," Maggie widened her eyes as her voice went a little squeaky. "Everyone knows the most important part of breakfast in bed is the drawing, flowers and juice," Maggie said. "Right Mummy?" Maggie looked over to Alex.

"Oh yeah," Alex rolled her eyes. "The actual breakfast is just an added extra." Alex murmured, and Maggie gave a little chuckle.

"Hey, babe this actually smells….not burnt," Maggie spoke cheekily as she raised her eyebrows at her wife. Alex gasped, mocking offence as she lightly slapped Maggie's bum cheek. "So, Em's you want me to go back to bed or can I sit at the table?" Maggie questioned.

"You can sit at the table," Emmi told her. "You are already out of your jammies." Emmi frowned. She really wanted to make Maggie breakfast in bed for her first morning back from the hospital.

"Well I'm just in sweats and Mummy's Stanford t-shirt," Maggie told her. "I can wear this to bed."

"No, we'll go to the table." Emmi jumped down from the breakfast bar and ran over to the table, climbing up onto a seat as Maggie followed after her. Alex picked up the plate of food and the orange juice and walked over to the table.

"Coffee?" Alex questioned.

"Is that really a question?" Maggie replied.

"Okay. One coffee coming up." Alex said, turning around to walk back over to the kitchen. She stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked out of the kitchen, seeing Ava had walked out of the living room, also going to answer the door. Ava stopped and let Alex walk down to the door, watching as she unlocked and opened it, both Alex and Ava shocked to see who was standing at the other side.

* * *

 **Thoughts appreciated :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Alex didn't really invite them in. They just sort of walked in themselves, Oscar pushing past her, and Maria following. "You are coming with us." Oscar pointed to Ava who took a few steps back, shaking her head.

Alex stepped in front of Oscar, putting herself between him and Ava. "Mr Rodas." Alex held her hand out, trying to keep her tone calm.

Maggie appeared in the hallway, her heart beating faster at hearing her father's voice. At seeing her father. At seeing her mother. "She's not going anywhere with you." Maggie said. Alex looked around to her wife, who looked gobsmacked at seeing her parents again.

"She is not staying here with a couple of lesbians." Oscar spat as he was looking over to Maggie. He looked down upon seeing Emmi peek her head around from behind her.

"Who is that, Mama?" Emmi squeaked.

"No one important," Maggie told her, seeing her mother looking down to Emmi, a look of shock on her face at Emmi calling Maggie mama. "Uh, you go up the stairs, huh," Maggie looked down to Emmi, putting a smile on her face. "Play in your room."

"But why are these people here?" Emmi questioned. "Who are they?"

"Go on, sweetie," Alex looked around to Emmi. "Someone will be up soon to play with you." Alex said, and Emmi sighed before she did as she was told and ran off up the stairs.

"Mija," Maria stepped forward. "Lo siento," Maria apologised. "Por favour, ven a casa." Maria took another step closer and Ava shook her head.

"I uh….I'm good here with Maggie and Alex." Ava told them. She wasn't looking either of them in the eye. She couldn't. Not after kicking her out like that. Not after what she knew they did with Maggie and how they treated her.

"Ava Rodas." Oscar raised his voice before he started yelling at her in Spanish. Ava started shouting back and then Maria and Maggie joined in, the four of them yelling in Spanish. Alex tried to get Maggie to stop, but Maggie just kept yelling at her parents, mostly at her father.

"Hey, hey, hey," Eliza yelled from the doorway to the living room, each 'hey' getting louder. "Everyone calm down," Eliza watched as Alex was still next to Maggie, trying to calm her down. She'd just had major surgery and the last thing she needed was to be getting herself all worked up. "Let's just all come in here, we'll sit down, and we'll talk this through like adults." Eliza said.

Oscar huffed before he stormed through to the living room, Maria following after him. Ava looked to Maggie, her lip trembling. "Maggie, I don't want to go back with them."

"We are not going to let that happen." Alex answered for Maggie, seeing she was taking a moment to compose herself, her hand lightly rubbing her side. Alex looked to her mother and the pair exchanged a worried look before Eliza gestured for them to come into the living room. Alex stepped forward and Maggie followed after her, Ava coming into the room behind them. Maria and Oscar had taken a seat on the couch. Maggie sat down on one of the armchairs, and Alex sat on the arm of the chair. Ava was sort of loitering around by the other armchair, not sure if she should sit down or not. Eliza was standing up in front of the fire place, looking at the Rodas'.

Maria looked around the room before looking to Maggie. "Margarita, tienes un hogar encantador."

"I have a lovely home?" Maggie translated what Maria had said. "Really? That's what you are going to say to me?" Maggie raised her voice. "I haven't seen you in 18 years and that's what you say to me?"

"Pensé que -" Maria started to reply, but Maggie cut her off.

"Speak English," Maggie yelled as she stood up from the armchair, looking down as she felt Alex's hand take her arm. Alex pulled her back to sitting down. "Just cut the crap," Maggie sounded angry. "You are not here to make small chat or mend things with me," Maggie's voice quivered. "You are here for Ava." Maria looked downwards, not able to look Maggie in the eye because she was right. Maria didn't want a relationship with Maggie. They were here for Ava.

"Yes, we are," Oscar answered on behalf of them both. "She is not about to stay here. We will not sign those papers allowing you two to influence her into your unnatural ways."

"Influence her?" Alex questioned. "Into what exactly?" Alex wondered. "You think we are going to turn her gay?" Alex shook her head in disbelief. Maybe in hindsight they shouldn't have bothered with trying to legally become Ava's guardians. They thought it would be the best thing to do but maybe they should have just left it at her living with them.

"I don't know what goes on in the minds of the likes of you," Oscar said, glaring at Alex, a look of disgust on his face. "You might -"

"This isn't what you wanted to talk about," Eliza spoke over Oscar. "You want to try and justify why you threw Ava out, just because you found out she is living with Maggie and Alex and that you all of a sudden care about her wellbeing then you go ahead and try, but don't you dare come in here and have a go at my daughter because she happened to fall in love."

Oscar curled his nose. "With another woman. How can you stand here and try to justify that that is okay?" Oscar questioned. "Have you no shame?"

"My daughter fell in love with a wonderful, kind, generous person," Eliza replied. "She is happy. She is in love. Maggie makes her the happiest I have ever see her. Why would I not want that for my child?" Eliza asked. "She is happy. She is in love. That is all I want for her. What does it matter if that love comes from a man or another woman?" Eliza questioned. "Maggie is an amazing woman. I'm glad that she is in my life. I'm proud to call her a daughter," Eliza looked down to Maggie, giving her a smile. Maggie was welling up with tear at hearing Eliza's words. "You should be the one who is ashamed," Eliza spat, anger clearly starting to come to her surface. "Kicking her out at 14. Not giving her a chance. Not seeing the kind of woman she has grown up to be," Eliza said. "She is a fantastic, caring partner and she is an amazing mother to their little girl and you missed out on all of that, for what?" Eliza raised her voice.

"Mum," Alex stood up, holding her hand out as she walked over to her. Alex loved how much her mother was standing up for her and for Maggie, but she didn't want this to be a huge argument about their sexuality. It wasn't necessary to drag all that up again, especially for Maggie's sake. "They are not worth this."

"Exactly," Everyone looked to Ava as she spoke up. "You kick Maggie out for being gay, you kick me out for being pregnant," Ava pursed her lips. "You don't care about me. You don't want me back because you're sorry and you made a mistake," Ava said, tucking her long dark brown hair behind her ear. "You just want me away from them," Ava exhaled lightly. "You don't deserve to be parents and you sure as hell don't deserve to be grandparents," Ava's voiced raised. "You kicked me out when I was pregnant and needed you the most," Ava said. "And Maggie?" Ava pointed to her sister. "She gave me a home. Made me feel like part of the family from the very start," Ava felt herself getting emotional. "She took a bullet to save me. She got herself shot to protect me and she'd known me a few short weeks," Ava told them, Oscar and Maria both widening their eyes in shock as they looked to Maggie, who was still sitting on the chair, her lips pursed as she was looking at Ava. "That's family. That's love," Ava said. She could feel her heart beating faster. She was terrified at standing up to Oscar and she didn't know where she'd got the courage from. Maybe it was because she knew she'd have Eliza, Alex and Maggie supporting her. "You still care about me at all then you'll let me stay here with Maggie and Alex and you'll go back to Blue Springs and live in your own little world."

"No, no, no," Oscar shook his head. "We are getting you out of here. We are taking you home."

"She is already home," Maggie said. "For once in your life do the right thing for your child," Maggie stood up from the armchair, walking closer to where her parents were sitting on the couch. "Let her do what she wants."

"She is just a kid. She doesn't get a say." Oscar said.

"Mija," Maria looked around to Ava. "I want you to come home. I will help you with your baby. All I want is for my little girl to come home. You are the best thing to ever happen to my family and I'm sorry that I didn't fight more for you, but I promise that if you come home I will be the best mother I can be, and I'll love and help you with your baby." Maria sounded like she was going to cry.

Alex looked at Maggie, knowing that Maria's words must have hurt her. She saw Maggie's eyes glossing over. "What about Maggie?" Alex questioned. "She is your daughter too."

"She is…." Maria trailed off, holding her hand out in front of her. "I can't support that kind of life. This…lesbian…." Maria shook her head. "And Ava is carrying my first grandchild."

"Maggie is a mother," Ava said, looking over to Maggie who looked utterly heartbroken. Ava watched as Alex rubbed her back, which made Oscar give a look of disgust. "They have Emmi and Alex is pregnant with their second. You have two other grandchildren."

"No," Maria shook her head. "Is this Maggie's egg?" Maria questioned, and Alex shook her head lightly. "And it's clearly not Maggie's sperm, so that is not my grandchild," Maria reasoned. "And the girl, she's….who's is she?" Maria questioned.

"She's adopted." Maggie didn't know how she found the strength to respond to her mother.

"Well, again," Maria shook her head. "Not biological, is she?"

"Me or my child isn't biologically related to you either." Ava sounded angry.

"Would you say that if Maggie was married to a man?" Alex questioned. "If, for whatever reason, they couldn't have kids, so they had to adopt would you be saying then that they're still not really your grandkids?" Alex sounded livid. They could say all they wanted about her but start getting nasty about her children, then God help them. "It's just because she is married to me that you are finding a problem with it."

"Married to you," Oscar laughed. "You can play make believe all you want but this is not a marriage how God intended."

"It's as legal as your marriage is," Eliza had had enough of being silent. "You two really are something, coming in here, acting all high and mighty," Eliza spat. "You kick your kids out because you don't like who they are or what they've done, and you have the audacity to sit there and talk about God's ways," Eliza shook her head. "Do you think he'd like what you are doing? What kind of parents you became?" Eliza questioned. "Kids aren't just objects that you can throw away because you don't like something about them. They are your flesh and blood. They are your life. They deserve your love and unconditional support no matter what and if you can't give them that then you don't deserve to be parents," Eliza was going red in the face as she was talking with anger in her tone, her voice raised. "Do the right thing by these two and get up and walk out that door and go back to Blue Springs and don't try to be in their lives again."

Maggie, Ava, and Alex all raised their eyebrows at Eliza's words. "I second that," Ava said. "Please, Mama," Ava looked down to her. "If you want what's best for me. If you truly love me like you say you do, then sign the papers that relinquish your parental rights and let Maggie and Alex become my guardians," Ava said, her eyes glossing over. "I'll be forever grateful of how you accepted me and treated me like I was your own daughter, but I want this. This is where I want to be."

"Really?" Maria looked like she was about to cry. "This is where you want to be? This is really what you want?" Maria questioned. Ava nodded, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. "There's no talking you around?" Maria knew there wasn't. Ava was strong willed, and she'd clearly made her mind up. She knew she'd ruined things with Ava. She knew there was no chance at repairing their relationship.

"The damage has been done," Ava shook her head. "I uh….I don't want to be around people who can be as unsupportive as you," Alex could see that Ava was trying her best not to cry. "You make me go back then I'll just run away. I'll keep running away no matter how many times you bring me back."

Maria stood up from the couch and walked over to Ava. She reached her hand out, resting it on her cheek, her thumb rubbing it ever so softly. "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho," Maria took a deep breath. "Te amo, mija."

"Te amo, Mama." Ava's voice broke as Maria gave her a hug.

"Oscar," Maria pulled back and wiped tears from her cheeks. "We will sign the papers."

"No," Oscar scoffed. "It's not for you to decide. I am her father. I get the say."

"Oscar Miguel Rodas," Maria raised her voice. "We will let her be. We have ruined it with her. She had made her choice and while we may not like it, we will give her the respect she deserves."

"We could always take it to the courts," Alex suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to know how you kicked out one daughter because she was gay and the other because she got pregnant," Alex said. "I mean, that's world class parenting right there, isn't it?" Alex couldn't help but get a smug grin. "The judge will totally side with you, right enough." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You take this to the courts, it's not looking likely to go your way," Eliza said. "Ava has a been given a loving home here. They support her."

Oscar shook his head before he started muttering things in Spanish, Maria responding to him, also in Spanish. Ava and Maggie exchanged a glance, their eyes widening as Alex and Eliza just looked confused, not able to understand the Spanish. "Papa," Ava eventually spoke over them. "It's the one thing I am asking you to do for me," Ava said. "The last thing I ever want you to do for me."

Oscar looked at her, his lips pursing as he rubbed his forehead. "Mija," Oscar exhaled. He didn't want this. He didn't want her with the likes of Maggie and Alex but he knew if he did take it to court, despite him being the biological parent, it could very well fall in favour of Maggie and Alex. "For you." Oscar didn't look pleased about it, but he knew he wasn't going to win. He could force Ava home with them, but like she said, she'd just run away again.

"Gracias, Papa." Ava smiled weakly at him. He stood up from the couch and stepped forward, as if to give Ava a hug, but Ava stepped back, her head shaking slightly.

"Maria, lets go." Oscar spoke sharply as he stared at Maggie for a moment before he walked out of the room, Maria following after him. Alex walked out of the room, following after them, not sorry to see them go.

Oscar stormed out of the front door and down the driveway to his car. Maria stood in the doorway, staring at Alex for a moment. Her eyes flickered down to her bump, before looking her in the eyes. "Look after Ava."

"Just Ava?" Alex questioned. Maria pursed her lips as she clung onto the silver cross pendant that was on her necklace and muttered something under her breath.

"Look after Ava." Maria said again before she turned around and walked away from the house and over to the car. Alex watched, making sure that they'd leave, hoping it would be the last they'd hear from them, a nagging feeling that maybe Oscar gave up to easily.

Back in the living room, Ava had sat herself down on the armchair, her head in her hands, glad to be able to stay with Maggie and Alex. Eliza was looking at Maggie, who looked rather upset about the conversations that had occurred, about the fact that her parents had so easily dismissed her but still seemed to love and care for Ava, Maria especially, and Eliza knew she must have been hurting. "I know you are not really a touchy feely, hugging kind of person," Eliza said. "At least outside of Alex and Emmi, but you are also never too old to need a hug from your mother." Eliza opened her arms out as she spoke, and Maggie walked over to her, welcoming the embrace that Eliza was offering. Eliza held onto her daughter-in-law, lightly rubbing her back.

Alex walked back into room, smiling lightly at the scene of her mother and wife in an embrace. She looked over to Ava, who in that moment had look back up. "Do you really think that's it?" Ava questioned.

"We can only hope," Alex answered, walking over and putting her hand comfortingly onto Maggie's back. "Babe." Alex spoke softly. Maggie broke from the hug with Eliza and turned to her wife, Alex wrapping her arms around her as she softly kissed the top of her head.

"Ava, let's go," Eliza gestured for them to leave the room. Ava wiped her hand across her eyes and stood up. "Emmi will be getting impatient." Eliza said. Alex grabbed hold of her mother's hand and looked into her eyes, giving her a thankful smile. Eliza smiled back at her as she rubbed Alex's shoulder and gave her a curt nod. Ava and Eliza then left the room, going to play with Emmi, leaving Alex to talk with her wife.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that," Alex said. "That all that was brought up again." Alex continued to hold her wife in the embrace, lightly rubbing her back.

"I…." Maggie pulled back slightly, looking into Alex's hazel eyes. "The not accepting me for who I am stuff…." Maggie trailed off as she shook her head. "I'm at peace with that. Yeah, it hurts to hear them say those kinds of things, but it's what it is," Maggie exhaled lightly. "It's that they'd take Ava back. Maria, she….she prefers her. And I know that biology doesn't matter. Emmi and Jelly have taught me that and the way Eliza treats me, but I'm her daughter and the way she talks to Ava, saying she was the best thing that ever happen to her, the way she affectionately calls her mija," Maggie pursed her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I used to be her mija." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I know, sweetie," Alex took a deep breath. She hated how much hurt Oscar and Maria brought to her wife. She wanted to be able to go all DEO agent on them and give them a good beating, but she knew that wouldn't be the solution or help with anything. "I can't begin to say I understand how you feel right now, but I hope you know how loved you are and how much you touch the lives of so many people," Alex told her. Maybe her parents could easily dismiss her, but she wanted Maggie to know that not everyone could. That she was so important and so loved to many people. "I know that doesn't make up for your parents but it's something," Alex said. "Emmi, Mum, Kara, Ava, J'onn, Winn," Alex listed. "It might not be a conventional one, but they are our family and soon there is going to be two babies joining us," Alex said as she removed a tear from Maggie's cheek. "That's pretty alright if you ask me huh?"

"Yeah," Maggie squeaked. "I know that I don't need them. They don't deserve tears or feelings of hurt, but they….they gave me life you know, they…." Maggie stopped talking, her head shaking.

"I know," Alex spoke softly. "They are your parents. It's not crazy to want love and acceptance from them," Alex noted. "But they don't deserve to have someone as wonderful as you in their lives." Alex removed more tears from Maggie's cheeks as she spoke.

Maggie gave Alex the littlest of smiles. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you." Maggie murmured. Alex was being perfect. She knew just how to make Maggie feel better, feel worthy of being loved.

"Are you crazy?" Alex questioned. "I'm totally the lucky one." Alex murmured, lightly rubbing Maggie's cheek with her thumb, before she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's forehead and pulled her back into a comforting hug.

* * *

 **Thoughts are always appreciated :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Maggie walked out of the en-suite, seeing Ava standing at the door of the bedroom. Maggie looked at her, but she didn't say anything. She pursed her lips and looked downwards as she fiddled with the tie on her sweats. "Uh, Alex said you were up here," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "I uh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maggie answered. "Why wouldn't I be?" Maggie looked back up to her sister.

"It would be okay if you weren't," Ava told her, taking a few more steps into the room. "Oscar and Maria said some pretty nasty things about you and how you were married to another woman," Ava pursed her lips, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. "And it wasn't -"

"It was nothing new," Maggie shrugged it off. "I know how they feel and I don't…." Maggie paused, sucking in her bottom lip. "Dismissing Emmi and Jelly, I…it's not like they'd even get to see them anyways. They don't need that kind of negativity and close-mindedness in their lives." Maggie shook her head as she sat down on the end of her bed.

Ava gave a sympathetic smile as she walked over and sat down on the end of the bed next to her sister. "I'm sorry." Ava felt the need to apologise.

"What are you sorry for?" Maggie questioned.

"Me coming here made them come here and say all those nasty things," Ava said. "And for what Maria said about me and….I saw the look on your face, Maggie. Hearing your mother say that her husbands love child was the best thing to happen to her. Regardless of the relationship you and Maria have that had to hurt," Ava felt awful for what Maria had said. How much Maria was wanting Ava home and how much she just dismissed her own daughter. "I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Ava. I far from hate you," Maggie told her, giving her smile as she looked her in the eyes. "It's not your fault." Maggie assured her.

"You sure?" Ava questioned. "Because I would hate for things to get bad between us. You know, I'd hate for us to stop talking and me having to move out and -"

"Hey, hey, no," Maggie put her hand onto Ava's back, rubbing it gently. "This is your home. Alex and I are your family. You are my kid-sister, and nothing is ever going to make me hate you." Maggie assured her. Ava was just a kid and it wasn't her fault that Maria had announced she preferred her. None of this was really her fault. It was all down to her parents and how they reacted to everything that had happened with both Maggie and Ava.

"Good," Ava felt glad. "Because this is where I want to be."

"Well then we are both on the same page," Maggie smiled down at her. "And you know, Ava, it's alright for you to still be upset about this. About Maria and Oscar. I can see they love you very much and I know you love them too."

Ava bit her lip, looking downwards. "It's not enough though, is it?" Ava questioned. "Not for Oscar, not for how he can so easily…." Ava trailed off. "I just want to move on. For us to be a family," Ava said. "I uh….do you think when you and Alex do become my legal guardians that I could…I could become a Danvers?" Ava asked. "I…I don't want to be a Rodas."

Maggie's eyes widened, a surprised look on her face, but she understood why Ava wanted to cut ties with the Rodas name, after all, she'd done the same thing when she was kicked out of home. She took her Aunt's name and became known as Maggie Sawyer instead of Margarita Rodas. "If it's what you really want," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "You uh….you could always use your Mama's maiden name," Maggie said. It wasn't that she wanted to put her off becoming a Danvers, but she thought Ava might like the idea of using her mum's name and possibly carrying that name on, especially if she gave birth to a son.

"Yeah I uh, maybe I could," Ava exhaled. "Ava Martìnez." Ava tested the name out. She knew she didn't want to be a Rodas any longer.

"Sounds nice to me." Maggie smiled at her.

Ava returned the smile. "Did uhm…I've never showed you the picture of her, did I?" Ava questioned. It was the only personal item she'd been able to get as Oscar was throwing her out.

"No." Maggie shook her head. Ava never spoke about her birth mum, and Maggie respected that. She'd never pushed at her to talk. Ava stood up from the bed and gestured for Maggie to follow her. Maggie walked behind her sister, through to the guest bedroom. Ava opened the bottom drawer of the bedside table and lifted out the photo. Maggie saw it was a little crumpled.

"Her name was Valentina." Ava said.

Maggie looked at the picture of Ava's mother, posing with a young Ava. She'd be 7, maybe 8 at most in the picture, Maggie reckoned. "She was beautiful," Maggie said, looking back to Ava. "You want a photo frame for it?" Maggie questioned, handing the picture back to Ava. "You can put it out. You don't need to hide it away in a drawer."

"Uhm," Ava shook her head. "It's fine. I don't like it being on show all the time." Ava spoke quietly, staring down at the picture for a moment before she put it down on the bed.

"Okay, well if you ever change your mind," Maggie said. "You uh, you have any family, on your mum's side around?" Maggie wondered. It had occurred to her they'd never really talked about any of this, and this is stuff she should know about her sister.

"I have family, but they don't live in the states," Ava told her, sitting down on the edge on the bed. My abuela is in Mexico. Tia too. My cousins Mateo, Sofia, and Tomas," Ava exhaled lightly. "I've not seen them for a long time. Mama and I went to Mexico not long before she passed on," Ava twisted her lip. "Tomas was just a baby. She wanted to meet him, see the twins and her mum and sister before she…." Ava let a puff of air escape her lips. "It was fun vacation though."

"I bet." Maggie smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Ava.

Ava pursed her lips as she looked around to her sister. "You really think that Oscar is going to sign those papers?" Ava questioned.

Maggie shrugged. "He said he would," Maggie said. "We just have to hope that for once he'll do the right thing." Maggie spoke softly, Ava picking up on the worry in her sister's voice.

"Hmm," Ava knew she just needed to be hopeful. "Respect to Eliza though. That take down of Oscar was pretty awesome."

"Right?" Maggie had to agree with her sister. "Eliza is…." Maggie was beyond grateful for Eliza. "She's amazing. We'll be just fine having her in our corner." Maggie said, Ava giving a little nod. There was still worry about Oscar, but she knew with Maggie, Alex and Eliza fighting for her that she'd be fine.

* * *

Alex was putting Emmi to bed. For the rest of the day, she'd asked about the visitors and who they were, what they'd wanted, but the question had always been avoided. Alex had read Emmi a story and was about to give her a kiss goodnight, when Emmi pushed herself up to sitting. "Everyone was shouting," Emmi said, Alex sighing lightly, Emmi's mind still clearly on the visitors. "And Ava was crying when she came to play mermaid Barbies with me."

Alex rubbed her hand over her forehead. "Emmi sweetie, its -"

"It's okay, Alex," Alex turned around as she heard Maggie's voice. "We should just tell her," Maggie walked across the room. She'd heard Emmi's question as she was coming up to have a shower. Alex looked up to her from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Maggie got onto the bed, sitting next to Emmi as she wrapped her arm around her, Emmi cuddling into her. "Those people, Emmi," Maggie took a deep breath. "They were my parents."

Emmi widened her eyes. "But you said they were far, far away and you didn't get to see them ever."

Maggie pursed her lips as she glanced at Alex. Alex put her hand onto Maggie's knee, rubbing it gently. "I know I did," Maggie told her. "But the truth is that I don't talk to my parents because they don't like that I am…" Maggie paused for a moment. How was she supposed to explain this to a six-year-old? "Some people don't seem to like the fact that sometimes women want to date other women," Maggie said. "They don't like that I'm with Mummy so, we don't talk anymore."

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows. "But Mummy is the best most lovely person."

"I know she is," Maggie smiled at her daughter. "But they don't understand that. And they..…you know how Ava is having Peanut?" Maggie said, and Emmi nodded. "Well they don't like that either and that's why Ava came to live with us."

"Oh," Emmi rubbed the side of her head. "So why did they come if they don't like anything?"

Maggie glanced at Alex. "They wanted to take Ava home with them." Alex said.

"No," Emmi screeched. "I want her to stay. Make her get to stay." Emmi sounded upset at the thought of Ava leaving them.

"We are making sure she gets to stay," Alex assured her. She was still suspicious of Oscar, but that wasn't something that Emmi needed to know. "We don't want her having to go back with them either."

Emmi gave a little smile. "Good," Emmi said before looking back to Maggie. "I'm sorry you don't have a nice Ma and Pa, Mama." Emmi spoke softly.

"It's okay, sweet girl," Maggie smiled at her. "I got you and Jellybean and Mummy and Ava and Kara and Grandma." Maggie's voice squeaked a little.

"And Peanut." Emmi added.

"Well see," Maggie pulled Emmi into a hug. "That's all the people who matter to me." Maggie said, placing a soft kiss on Emmi's temple as she held her in the embrace, Alex rubbing Maggie's arm as she smiled at the scene of mother and child.

* * *

Maggie was laying on the bed, her t-shirt up to her chest, her toned stomach on display. She'd had shower and Alex was going to check and change her wound dressing. Alex put the gloves on before she gently pulled at the sticky dressing, Maggie biting her lip as it pulled from her skin. "Does it look okay?" Maggie questioned. She was a little worried that she got out of hospital to soon.

"Yeah." Alex kept her eyes on the wound. It wasn't red, and it wasn't infected. It was healing nicely. She took some of the gel and very gently rubbed it around the area.

"Just another scar to add to my collection." Maggie muttered as Alex opened the new dressing.

"Scars are sexy." Alex grinned as she looked to her wife.

"Shut up. They are not." Maggie sighed, reaching her hand out and hitting Alex's arm as she put the dressing on Maggie's lower left abdomen.

"Well maybe I dig chicks with scars," Alex said. "Did you ever think of that?" Alex questioned, pulling the gloves off and picking up the dressing packaging. Both she and Maggie had battle scars. They were always getting bumps and bruises, especially Alex.

"Well in that case my scars better be the only scars you are looking at." Maggie muttered, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"The only ones forever," Alex pushed herself up to standing and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. She put the gel back into the first aid-kit before clipping it shut and picking it up. She walked across the room to the en-suite and put the first-aid kit back into it's place in the cupboard then threw the gloves, old dressing and the packaging of the new dressing into the trash can. She quickly washed her hands before going back through to the bedroom and getting onto the bed next to her wife. "You okay?" Alex spoke softly as she snuggled her head into the crook of Maggie's neck, Maggie's hand going down to the bump.

"I will be," Maggie said. "And I have Dr Danvers to patch me up."

Alex chuckled. "I mean with the whole parents turning up and…" Alex cleared her throat.

"I know you did," Maggie spoke in a whisper, her hand rubbing Alex's bump. "But it's past now and hopefully he'll keep his promise to Ava and he'll let her stay with us." Maggie said, Alex starting to play with Maggie's hair.

"Well if not I'm sure Mum will have another go at him." Alex noted, raising her eyebrows and the way her mother had stood up to Oscar for them.

"Fair play to her. And she held her own," Maggie sounded proud. "Your mother is great."

"Yeah." Alex nodded against her wife.

"To be fair, I was half expecting you to go all Agent Danvers on my parents." Maggie told her.

"Hey, if I wasn't 5 months pregnant I probably would have," Alex answered honestly. "Especially if he so much as tried to lay a finger on her," Alex added. "Aint nobody going to come into my home and disrespect me or my wife, my kids or my kid-sister." Alex sounded angry and how Oscar and Maria behaved, but most of the hate was towards Oscar.

"Well as weird a situation as it would be, I wouldn't mind it if my wife kicked my father's ass," Maggie scrunched her face up as she realised what she was saying. "It's the least he deserves. Can you imagine, the fact that you are a lesbian would make him hate it even more."

"You know though, I think Mum had it under control, for the most part," Alex smiled. She was beyond thankful to have a mother as supportive as Eliza was. "It was kind of touching. I've never seen her so…protective of me like that before," Alex pursed her lips. Sometimes she felt like Eliza gave her a hard time, but at the end of the day, she knew it was only because she loved her so much. "It reminds me that she really does love me."

"Of course she does." Maggie squeaked.

"You know, she loves you too." Alex said, and Maggie nodded lightly.

"If I didn't already know it, it was pretty evident after today," Maggie murmured, her hand still moving over Alex's bump. Maggie all of a sudden gave an excited sounding gasp. "Is Jelly kicking?" Maggie pushed herself up slightly, but her hand stayed on Alex's bump.

"Yeah she is," Alex answered with a smile. "Did you feel her?"

"I think so," Maggie sounded excited. "Did she kick there?" Maggie lightly pushed at Alex's stomach where she thought she'd felt the baby. Alex nodded in response. Maggie moved her hand and widened her eyes. "She did it again, right?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, smiling at the joy on Maggie's face at feeling the baby kick for the first time.

"Well hello to you too, Jelly," Maggie slid down on the bed and lifted Alex's t-shirt up, her hand going back onto Alex's bare stomach. "Aww what a great day to finally let Mama feel you," Maggie gushed. "You've just turned an awful day into something magical, yes you have," Maggie cooed and Alex smiled as she watched her wife, the excitement on her face showing each time she felt the baby kick. "What does it feel like?" Maggie looked back to her wife.

"You know when you muscles twitch?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod, her eyes and hand staying on Alex's stomach. "It kinda feels like that."

"Does it hurt?" Maggie questioned.

"It was kinda tickly at first," Alex told her. "It's starting to feel stronger now though so maybe it can hurt a little, I don't know." Alex shrugged.

"Aww," Maggie exhaled, her hand still feeling around Alex's stomach. "It's kind of amazing though, right, that she is growing in your belly and I can feel her moving." Maggie said, looking up to Alex.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Alex answered.

"Oh I can't wait to meet you, my little Jellybean." Maggie spoke softly as she leaned down and softly kissed Alex's stomach, Alex smiling at her wife as she continued to feel for the baby.

* * *

Oscar and Maria were in the hotel room. Maria had the papers out that they needed to sign to say they wouldn't contest to Maggie and Alex taking legal guardianship of Ava. She had signed her part, but Oscar was still to sign his name on the document. "Oscar, you promised." Maria said, seeing he wasn't rushing to sign the papers.

"I made no such promise." Oscar replied before he took a drink of his beer.

"We have ruined any chance of Ava wanting to talk to us again, let alone come home with us," Maria said. "Do the right thing."

Oscar scowled. "The right thing would be to take her away from those two. To send her to some boarding school or something till she has the baby. We give the baby to a loving couple who can look after it properly and she can go back to being a kid, like it should be," Oscar said. "She's not mature enough to be a parent. Silly girl getting herself pregnant so young shows that."

"There is no way Ava would agree to adoption." Maria told him.

"It wouldn't be her choice." Oscar retorted, standing up from the table and walking over to the window, looking out to the city.

"Oscar," Maria stood up. "Please. Let her be." Maria hated the thought of leaving Ava behind, but she knew Ava didn't want to be with them anymore. That all the damage had been done and she wanted to respect that. She thought maybe if she let Ava do what she wanted now, perhaps in the future their relationship could be fixed.

Oscar took a long drink of his beer, looking out to the city lights. "I didn't count on the mother being there," Oscar sighed. "She was an unfortunate advantage for them," Oscar shook his head. "And how she tried to say it was okay for them to be together because they were in love," Oscar exhaled, looking back around to his wife. "Do you want her influence around Ava?" Oscar questioned. "And her, saying we'd have no chance if we took it to court. "We are her parents. We've provided for her. We want what's best for her."

Maria pursed her lips. "We kicked her out. We kicked our other child out," Maria reminded him. "Do you think they'll like that? Do you think they'll overlook that because we are her parents?" Maria questioned. "Oscar, you let this go to court and I don't think it'll go our way."

"Well I can't let her stay here," Oscar said. "I rethought it and I won't allow her to stay with them. It's ridiculous. She is a kid. She is my kid," Oscar raised his voice as he hit his chest. "I get to say what goes and I say she comes home. That's all there is to it."

"And how are you going to get to her to come home?" Maria questioned. "And what happens if you do get her home?" Maria asked. "Are you going to lock her in her room because the first chance she gets she is going to come back here and you know it." Maria sounded angry. She didn't want Ava to stay here but she knew she had to let her.

"We can worry about that later," Oscar said. "Uhm," He rubbed the back of his head. "You," Oscar pointed to his wife. "Yes, yes," Oscar nodded, an idea coming to his head. "You are going to go back to that house. Say you want to take Ava for a goodbye lunch," Oscar got a smug smile, clearly liking his idea. "You have lunch with her, then, we get her in the car and leave for Blue Springs."

"No," Maria shook her head. "I won't do it."

"You will do as I say," Oscar barked, Maria bowing her head as her lips pursed. "Take her out for lunch, be all nice and wish her well here, don't let her suspect anything," Oscar spoke with authority in his voice, the smug smile coming back on his face. "Then we get her home."

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone was sitting around the table, enjoying pancakes and waffles for breakfast. Emmi had piled the banana and strawberries high onto what would be her third waffle and was now covering it in toffee sauce. Kara had come over for breakfast and seemed to be in some kind of competition with Emmi over who could eat the most. Maggie took the waffles from the waffle maker and put them onto the plate before walking over to the table. "Here's some more," Maggie said, Ava reaching over for one, dropping it quickly on her plate as it was still hot. Maggie looked down to her plate, sure she had half a pancake with blueberries and maple syrup left before she'd gone to make more waffles. "Did you eat my pancake?" Maggie looked down to her wife.

Alex bit her lip, giving Maggie innocent eyes. "Jelly wanted it." Alex spoke quietly as she batted her eyelashes at her wife.

Maggie huffed as she sat down on the chair. "I was making waffles, you couldn't have wait a few minutes?" Maggie questioned as she reached for one of the waffles and put it onto her plate.

"Jelly was hungry." Alex said, keeping the joke going.

"Well I suppose we can't have Jelly going hungry," Maggie murmured, watching as Alex picked up her fork and cut off an end of the waffle on Maggie's plate, despite there being whole waffles still on the plate in the middle of the table. Maggie stared at her, one eyebrow raised. Alex winked at her as she put the piece of waffle into her mouth. "So, girls," Maggie looked from Emmi to Ava and back. "First day of spring break," Maggie said, putting some blueberries onto her waffle. "You have plans with your friends, Ava?" Maggie reached for the maple syrup as she asked the question.

"Not for today." Ava shook her head.

"We could go to aquarium," Emmi suggested. "All of us." Emmi pointed around the table, wanting everyone to go.

"Aww I gotta to go work, kiddo." Kara said, putting a rather large forkful of fruit and waffle into her mouth.

"Can't Supergirl just take a day off?" Emmi questioned.

"Not that work," Kara answered. "I need to go to CatCo and do some reporting."

Emmi frowned. "Maybe Miss Lena will let you have the day off to take your niece to the aquarium." Emmi said, and everyone laughed at her.

"Who said we were going to the aquarium anyways?" Alex wondered.

Emmi shrugged her shoulders. "Uhm….Grandma?" Emmi questioned as she scratched the side of her head.

"I said nothing," Eliza held her hands out. "I will happily take you to the aquarium if it's what you want to do, but it depends what your mummies say."

"Aquarium sounds cool to me." Ava smiled as she looked to Maggie and Alex.

Maggie opened her mouth to respond but stopped when the doorbell rang. She looked to Alex before she got up from the table and walked out the room and over to the door. She opened it, her eyes widening at seeing her mother at the other side of the door. "Margarita." Maria spoke quietly.

"What do you want?" Maggie questioned, her tone sharp.

"Uh…." Maria couldn't settle her eyes.

"You can't even look at me, can you?" Maggie questioned. "You hate me that much." Maggie felt a sting in her heart.

"I…." Maria pursed her lips. "I want to see Ava, please." Maria cleared her throat, looking beyond Maggie and into the house.

"No." Maggie shook her head.

"Babe, everything okay?" Maggie turned her head as she heard Alex's voice. Alex positioned herself right behind Maggie, her hand going to her arm, rubbing it gently. Maria's eyes flickered there for a moment, before she looked up to Alex.

"I want to see Ava," Maria said. "I want to take her out for lunch. A goodbye lunch. Please, I'm her mother. As a mother yourself, you can understand why I want this."

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "As a mother, I cannot understand you one bit," Alex sounded angry. "You don't deserve that title. You are not a mother." Alex told her, her hand still rubbing Maggie's arm.

"I uh." Maggie looked around to Alex. Alex gave a little nod, knowing what Maggie wanted to say without her having to say anything. Maggie smiled weakly at her before she walked away, going back into the kitchen.

"Please, Alex," Maria begged. "One lunch. One afternoon. Then Oscar and I will go back to Blue Springs and never bother you again."

Alex stared at Maria, studying her face hard. "I don't trust that," Alex shook her head. "You want to say goodbye to Ava then come in and say goodbye but we are not going to let you be alone with her." Alex said. Maria pursed her lips and looked downwards. Alex exhaled lightly, seeing Maggie had got that behaviour from her mother, and even Ava had picked it up.

"You are protective of them, I can see that," Maria said, a small smile appearing on her face. "It's good…I….I'm glad they have you," Maria bit her lip, looking into the house. "I…." Maria shook her head as she sighed. "One lunch is all I am asking," Maria said. "If it was your little girl and you, you'd want that chance at a goodbye, wouldn't you?" Maria questioned. She felt herself shaking lightly. She didn't want to do this to Ava, but Oscar had told her she had to do it, and she daren't cross him.

Alex pursed her lips. She would want a goodbye. Of course she would want a goodbye. "Don't try to guilt trip me into this," Alex snapped herself out of feeling any sort of sorrow for this woman. She knew she didn't deserve that. Sure, she seemed a tad nicer than Oscar, but she was still no saint. "Like I told you, you can come in and say goodbye."

Maria exhaled lightly, looking around to the roadside. Oscar was waiting for her in the car. She looked back to Alex and gave a little nod. "Are you going to let me in then?" Maria questioned.

Alex stepped to the side, holding her arm out, gesturing for Maria to come into the house. Maria waited, letting Alex walk past her before following her down to the kitchen. "What is she doing here?" Eliza questioned, already looking ready to pounce into protector mode.

"They are going back to Blue Springs. She just wanted to say goodbye." Alex said, looking between Maria and Ava.

"Ava, I've come to ask you to come to lunch with me." Maria said, ignoring the fact Alex had already said they wouldn't allow it.

"'I've told you that's not happening. Say goodbye and then leave." Alex told her, everyone picking up on the protectiveness in her tone.

"I believe Ava is old enough to make her up her own mind," Maria said, glaring hard at Alex. Emmi scowled at the woman and was about to open her mouth to talk, but Kara put her hand over Emmi's mouth, letting her know to stay quiet. "Ava, one lunch. Any place in town you want."

Ava pursed her lips. "Will he be there too?" Ava questioned.

"No," Maria shook her head. "Just me. This one goodbye lunch. The we'll sign the papers and be gone."

"Don't try to bribe her into it." Maggie said, anger in her tone.

Maria didn't look to Maggie, she just kept her eyes on Ava. "One lunch?" Ava questioned, and Maria nodded lightly. "And you mean it, one lunch and I can stay here with Maggie and Alex?"

"One lunch." Maria tried to sound casual. Calm.

"Ava, you don't need to do this," Maggie told her. "You owe them nothing."

"No, Maggie, it's okay," Ava exhaled lightly. "I'll go. One lunch then I never have to see either of you again," Ava spoke sharply, and Maria gave a little nod, smiling at her. "One o'clock at Victoria Mall." Ava told her.

"I'll see you then," Maria said, before she looked to Alex. "I'll see myself out." Maria gave a smug looking grin, before she turned and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, out of the front door. She walked down to the car and got in, turning to look at her husband.

"Well?" Oscar questioned.

"It's a go." Maria murmured, her heart beating faster and a nervous feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach as Oscar pulled away in the car.

* * *

Maria was standing outside the main door to the mall, waiting on Ava. She felt nervous. She wanted to stay something. She wanted to warn Ava, but she was scared of what Oscar would do if she did and deep down, she still knew Oscar was a good man and she loved him deeply so she would do this for him. "Ava," Maria smiled as she saw her approach, but the smile quickly fell from her face when she saw Alex wasn't far behind her. "Alex, this lunch was just for me and Ava."

"With all due respect, Mrs Rodas, it's safe to say that none of us trust you," Alex told her. "Even my six-year-old said there was something seriously shady about you," Alex said, a proud smile on her face. "And she is an excellent judge of character."

Maria sighed lightly. "I just wanted to talk with my daughter."

"And I'm not going to stop that," Alex replied. "You don't have to say a word to me over lunch," Alex told her. "In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't," Alex added, and Ava gave a light chuckle. "But we decided that we will not leave her alone with you."

Maria pursed her lips. "I assure you that there is no need not to trust me."

Alex scoffed. "I am a highly trained FBI agent. I can pick up on nervousness, on worry," Alex looked Maria up and down. "I can read you," Alex told her, Maria gulping nervously. "So, you want this lunch to happen then it happens when I am here."

Maria sighed. She knew it would be harder to get Ava away with them with Alex there, but maybe that wasn't the worst thing. She did try after all. She was doing Oscar's plan. It wasn't her fault that Alex had come along. "So, what do you fancy for lunch, Ava?" Maria questioned. She knew not to fight Alex any longer. The longer she fought her for the more obvious it would be that something fishy was going on.

"I don't mind," Ava shrugged, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. "The Italian place in there is pretty good." Ava said, Alex giving a little nod of agreement.

"Italian sounds good to me." Maria answered, looking around to Alex who was standing by the doors.

"After you." Alex pulled the door open and gestured for Maria to walk into the mall. Maria exhaled lightly as she walked in, Ava going in next then Alex following behind them, her hand rubbing her stomach as she took a deep breath, hoping that she was wrong about Maria, but she couldn't shake strange feeling brewing in her stomach.

* * *

Eliza and Maggie, with a little help from Emmi had decided to clean out the room that was going to be the nursery. Emmi had been using it as a make-shift play room, but Maggie really wanted to get started into clearing it out, so it could be made into a nursery. Maggie was about to throw out Emmi's Hungry Hippo's game because she hadn't played it in forever, but Emmi protested, saying she wanted to keep it, so Maggie told her to go find a place in her bedroom for it. "Uhm…should we be worried?" Eliza questioned. Maggie looked over to her to see she was holding a baby doll with one leg and one arm missing, a rather puzzled look on her face.

"Emmi was playing Doctor. They couldn't be saved. Amputation was a must," Maggie explained, and Eliza gave a little chuckle. "Put it in the trash bag." Maggie spoke quietly, looking around to the door, making sure Emmi wasn't about to come through and stop her. She picked up a colouring book and flicked through it, most of the pictures coloured. This was something they weren't going to chuck out, so she threw it across to the keep pile.

"Does this mean we will find an arm and a leg somewhere amongst toys and baby things?" Eliza wondered.

"It's possible they've already been thrown out." Maggie answered, lifting up the box which had a car seat in it, going to put it out in the hallway for the time being to make more room to tidy up.

"Careful," Eliza walked over and took it from her. "You don't want to aggravate your stitches." Eliza walked out of the room, placing it down just outside for now.

"Oh they are fine." Maggie shrugged Eliza's worry off but knew Eliza had every right to be worried for her. It hadn't even been a week since the shooting, after all.

Eliza gave Maggie a 'listen to your mother' look as she walked back into the room, Emmi running in behind her. "I hope you haven't chucked anything out without asking me, Mama."

"No, there's no way we'd do that," Maggie cleared her throat as she looked down to her daughter. "Those books and that colouring book need to find place in your room too." Maggie told her. Emmi ran over and picked up the pile of 4 storybooks, and placed the colouring book on the top, before going back out to her bedroom.

"So, do you have any ideas on how you want to decorate yet?" Eliza questioned.

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Not at the moment. Emmi wants it pink with mermaids and fish," Maggie said. "I kinda like the under the sea idea but we'll see." Maggie wanted to get the room just perfect. Alex was cooking the baby, so she wanted to make sure she had provided the baby with the perfect room for when she arrived.

"Alex had a space themed nursery," Eliza told her. "Jeremiah was certain we were having a boy. Back when I was pregnant you hardly had scans, never mind finding out the sex," Eliza said. "So, he went ahead and did a stars and planets theme," Eliza smiled fondly. "Not that girls can't have that, but, you know, gender stereotyping and all," Eliza rolled her eyes as Maggie smiled at her, giving a little nod. It wasn't often that Eliza spoke about Jeremiah these days. Not after what he'd done. "Anyways, when she was born he said it was a good job he loved the name Alexander because it was an easy change to Alexandra." Eliza chuckled lightly.

"So that's where her love for that nerdy stuff comes from," Maggie joked. "Looking up at stars from the moment she was born."

"I guess so," Eliza pursed her lips. "She really loved stargazing with her dad." Eliza remembered.

"Yeah, I know she loved that," Maggie gave Eliza a soft smile, seeing she looked a little uncomfortable with talking about Jeremiah. "So, uhm," Maggie rubbed the back of her head, deciding to move the conversation on. "You don't think we've just sent my kid-sister and my pregnant wife into danger, do you?" Maggie questioned, not able to shake the weird feeling brewing in her gut.

"I'd be lying if there wasn't a part of me that was worried Oscar and Maria were going to pull something," Eliza said. "But I can see a glimpse of good in Maria's eyes. She wants to do the right thing by Ava and by having a pregnant woman there with them I don't think she'd want to put an innocent child at harm," Eliza told her. "And Ava is pregnant too," Eliza added. "And Supergirl and J'onn have been informed and should be on lookout, so, they're safe, Maggie," Eliza tried to sound positive. "And maybe Maria does genuinely just want a goodbye lunch."

"Maybe I should have gone with her," Maggie exhaled. "She's my sister. They are our awful parents," Maggie pursed her lips, pulling her phone from her back pocket. There were no messages from Alex. Alex had promised her that as soon as something looked suspicious she'd let her know so that Maggie could get there for Alex and Ava. "I think we've done this all wrong." Maggie suddenly started to feel panicked. Her instincts telling her it wasn't an innocent lunch. That Oscar would most definitely try to pull something.

"Well if it's going to make you feel better then you can go down to the mall," Eliza told her. "You text Alex and see where she is. The more people there with Ava the harder it will be for Oscar and Maria to try anything."

"Mmm," Maggie nodded, knowing it was something they should have done in the first place. It was mostly on Alex's insistence that she'd stayed home anyways because of the fact she was still recovering from being shot and well, if Maggie was going to be honest, she didn't really want to see her parents again. "You don't mind if I leave you with Em's?" Maggie questioned. "It's my wife and my Jellybean and my sister and her Peanut."

"Of course not, you go do what you need to do." Eliza said, and Maggie gave her a thankful smile before she left the room, already texting her wife as she made her way down the stairs, hoping that she was just over thinking things and that the nagging feeling in her gut was wrongfully there.

* * *

Alex, Ava and Maria had left the restaurant, Alex watching a very nervous and jittery looking Maria as they were on the escalator, heading down to the ground floor. "So," Alex pursed her lips. "You heading back right away?"

"Uh…yes." Maria answered.

Alex looked to Ava before looking back to Maria. "We eh, should just leave you here then," Alex said. "You can go meet Oscar. I wanted to pop into a store here, so Ava and I will go do that." Alex lied but she didn't want to leave the mall with Maria and come face to face with Oscar.

"Oh," Maria looked panicked. "Well you need to come out to the car to get the papers." Maria stepped off of the escalator, Ava and Alex stepping off after her.

"We don't need to directly get them," Alex said. "You can just send them to the courthouse."

"No," Maria shook her head. "Oscar is rather insistent that he gives them to Ava personally," Maria said. "He wants to show her that he is staying true to his word. Keeping his promise." This was just more alarm bells for Alex.

"Well he can settle for giving them to me," Alex said. "Ava, you wait there, and I'll be right back." Alex pointed to the seats in the middle of the floor.

"No," Maria's voice raised. "I mean, surely you could let him say goodbye to his daughter."

Alex muttered incoherently. "It'll be okay, Alex," Ava said. "Let him say goodbye. I get to say good riddance to him." Ava chuckled but Alex didn't find it funny. Did Ava not pick up on the tension, the atmosphere, the worried look on Alex's face. Had she forgotten everything they'd talked about before going to the lunch?

"See, she wants to say goodbye. You are not going to deny her that, are you?" Maria questioned, looking rather smug as she walked out of the mall and started making her way across the car park. "I let him know when we were almost done so he should be around here somewhere," Maria said, looking around for their car. Alex looked upwards, her eyes darting around but she couldn't see Supergirl. She just hoped that Supergirl saw her. She pressed the button on the side of her watch, alerting J'onn. Maybe she was being hasty, but she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut. It was just like the one she had before she found out Maggie had been shot. "Ah there he is," Maria walked over to the car that was parked up. Oscar rolled down the window, looking rather annoyed and surprised to Alex walking with them. "Do you have the papers there for Ava?" Alex kept her eyes on Oscar and she knew he had no idea what Maria was going on about. "The guardianship papers." Maria said.

"Oh, I must have left them in the hotel room." Oscar mumbled.

"He is useless," Maria gave the most fake sounding laugh Alex had ever heard. "Well how about we take Ava back to the hotel, give her the papers then we will bring her to your home before we head off."

"Really, that's not necessary," Alex shook her head. "Just say your goodbyes to Ava and you can go back and get the papers, and then send them directly to the courthouse." Alex told them. There was no way she was letting Ava get in that car with them.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Oscar snapped as he got out of the car and walked around to the three of them. "Maria, get in the car," Oscar said as he looked to her. Maria looked to Ava before she did as requested and got into the car. "There are no papers," Oscar shook his head. "But I assume you already knew that. You are smart. You came here with her right," Oscar exhaled, his head shaking angrily. "But let me tell you, you and Margarita are not ever getting custody of Ava," Oscar sneered at Alex. "Ava, get in the car." Oscar barked at her.

"I uh," Ava shook her head as she stepped back, Alex stepping in front of Ava, her heart starting to beat faster. She looked up, but there was still no sign of Supergirl. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted her and the DEO to do but they'd be able to help in some way, surely.

"Hey, Mr Rodas, c'mon," Alex held her hands out in front of her. "I thought we agreed that she was going to stay with us. That you were going to do the right thing."

"The right thing is getting her away from your kind of people," Oscar spat. "Then sending her away to have that bastard child and it give up for adoption." Oscar spoke with authority in his voice.

"No, you can't make me do that." Ava yelled at him as he pushed Alex out of the way, Alex banging into the car as he tried to get to Ava.

"Ava….run." Alex yelled but it was too late, Oscar had grabbed onto her, holding her tightly by the wrist. Ava struggled but she couldn't get away.

"Let her go." Alex spoke through a grimace, her hand rubbing her side. Oscar huffed as he opened the back door of the car and pushed Ava in. Before Alex could think about what was happening, she found herself getting into car. There was no way she'd leave her alone with them.

"You want to come along for the ride, fair enough." Oscar said as he slammed the door shut and walked around to the driver's side of the car, getting in and speeding off across the car park. Ava was yelling at Oscar, telling him to let them out of the car. Alex was pretty sure she could hear Maria saying the same. That this had gotten way out of hand. Things were getting crazy. Alex shakily pulled her phone from her pocket, seeing she'd had a text from Maggie.

 _On my way to mall. Can't shake this bad feeling. Where are you? Xo_

Alex started typing her reply but looked up upon hearing the screeching of the brakes, Oscar speeding out of the junction without looking for passing cars. She screamed out Ava's name as she saw the van smash into the left side of the car.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Maria was the only one who had her seatbelt on, so she was the least injured. She had whiplash, but she'd come off lightly compared to the rest.

The sheer speed that Oscar was driving at had catapulted him forward, causing him to crash though the windscreen and roll onto the bonnet of the car. He had a weak pulse when the ambulance crew arrived, and he'd been quickly rushed off to hospital.

Ava had also been thrown forward in the crash. Alex had put her arm out and had tried to hold Ava back to stop it from happening, but the force was pretty strong, and she was flung forward, and had ended up getting lodged in the space between the two front seats, the front of her body in the front part of the car, her legs up on the backseat. She was in a lot of pain and Alex could remember hearing the moans coming from her as she was moved onto the gurney and taken into the ambulance.

Alex had somehow managed to brace herself enough, so she hadn't been thrown about the car, but she was jolted pretty badly. Her back and neck ached and the arm in which she used to try to protect Ava was agony to move and most likely broken. She was damp and sticky between her legs, a clear indication she was bleeding, which clearly wasn't a good sign in terms of Jellybean being okay. She was pretty hysterical as she was taken into the ambulance, telling them that she couldn't lose her baby. The paramedic was trying to calm her down as they made their way to the hospital, knowing Alex's stress could only make an already very serious situation even worse.

* * *

Maggie had arrived at the mall to late. The crash had already happened, and everyone had been taken to the hospital. Maggie's heart had sunk when she saw the scene of the accident, knowing before she'd even seen the car that it was Oscars. The feeling in her gut being right. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to get herself back into her car and drive to the hospital, but she'd done it all the same. She'd been told that Ava was in surgery because she had some internal bleeding and that she would be given updates on her condition as soon as they became available. She was currently in the room with Alex. Alex's left arm giving her agony, but she refused to have it X-rayed or looked at until they'd checked on the baby. Maggie had arrived in the room, just in time to be there to support her wife. She was holding her right hand tightly, trying to keep Alex calm. They were both sick with worry, but Maggie knew the baby didn't need Alex stressing out even more. The bleeding had stopped – for now at least – which could only be seen as a good thing. "Please tell me that she's okay." Alex said. The doctor was being painfully quiet as he looked at the screen while rolling the transducer over Alex's stomach.

"You have developed a placental abruption." Dr Walker told them.

"What is that? What does that mean?" Maggie questioned, squeezing Alex's hand a little tighter as she could feel her heart beating within her chest, the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach worsening.

Dr Walker took a deep breath. "It's when the placenta detaches from the uterus, thus cutting off all supplies to the baby."

Maggie's eyes glossed over with tears as she saw a tear roll down Alex's cheek. "So, I'm going to lose her?" Alex's voice squeaked. "She needs the placenta to survive."

"Well thankfully it's not a complete abruption. In that case, yes, you'd lose the baby or at the very least have to deliver early." Dr Walker said.

"But she's not even 22 weeks yet. That's way to early. She wouldn't…." Maggie sniffed back as a tear rolled own her cheek.

"It's partial," Dr Walker assured them. "It's a very mild abruption. We are not out of the woods, but we can get this pregnancy to as full-term as we can," Dr Walker exhaled lightly. It was always hard talking to parents about this kind of thing. "We are going to start you on progesterone shots which will help reduce the risk of a preterm birth. You are on strict bed rest for the next month and we'll closely monitor the situation till then."

"Then what happens if I make the month?" Alex questioned, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"We try for another month," Dr Walker told her. "The closer we can get you to 40 weeks the better," Dr Walker said. "But it's important that you take it easy. Get lots of rest. Nothing too strenuous. No sex, no heavy lifting," Dr Walker listed. "Do as little as possible."

"Okay." Alex took a deep breath. She'd do anything to keep this baby safe and to get the pregnancy to as close to full-term as possible.

"Thank you." Maggie thanked the doctor as he handed out a paper towel, so Alex could wipe her stomach. She couldn't lift up her left arm without it being in absolute agony and her right hand was staying firmly in Maggie's. She glanced up at Maggie who took the paper towel in her free hand and wiped it across Alex's stomach.

"So, now we have seen to your baby, can we get the radiographer to come and have a look at that arm?" Doctor Walker questioned.

"I guess so," Alex murmured. Dr Walker gave a little nod, leaving the room to get someone to come and have a look at her arm. "Ava," Alex looked around to Maggie again. "How is Ava? She looked pretty bad when they were taking her away." Alex had tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke.

"She's in surgery. They…they'll let me know more when they know." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod, her lips pursed.

"And your par…" Alex cleared her throat. "Maria and Oscar?"

Maggie shrugged. "I never asked about him," Maggie shook her head. "Maria has whiplash but she's fine." Maggie bit her lip as she looked downwards.

"I'm sorry," Alex's voice broke. "I really tried to stop him. He was going for her and he pushed me and stumbled and then she was in the car and I just got in because I couldn't let them take her from you and now she's in surgery and Jelly is in danger and -"

"Hey, hey, sweetie," Maggie spoke softly. "None of this is your fault," Maggie assured her. "It's all on him," Maggie sounded angry as she spoke, their hands still linked together as her other was gently rubbing her arm. "And we are going to make sure you rest up and Jelly is going to be fine, yeah?" Maggie stated it rather than really questioning it. "She's coming from the toughest, most badass woman I know. She's going to be a tough little cookie." Maggie had to sound sure of that. Thinking the worst wasn't an option.

"Hmmm," Alex pursed her lips. She was about to say something else, but then a radiographer walked in. "Alexandra."

"Alex." Maggie and Alex both spoke at the same time.

"Alex," Laura corrected herself. "I'm Laura," Laura told her as she wheeled a wheelchair into the room. "And I'm going to take you to get your arm checked." Laura told her.

"Did I have to go in that?" Alex questioned, pointing to the chair.

"Afraid so," Laura nodded. "After what you've just been through and the risk…" Laura stopped talking, looking to Alex's stomach.

"Fair enough," Alex started to move off the bed, Maggie helping her as she winced, her whole body aching as she moved to stand her. Her feet hit the floor, Maggie helping her to her standing before helping her into the chair. "Can you call Mum?" Alex asked, and Maggie nodded.

"Of course," Maggie told her, lightly cupping her cheek and giving her a soft smile. "And I'll be right here when you go get back." Maggie said, before looking up to Laura.

"We won't be long." Laura told her, putting her hands onto the back of the wheelchair and wheeling Alex away. Maggie took a deep breath as she put her hand onto her chest, her heart aching for Alex, for Jelly, for Ava, and for peanut.

* * *

Maggie had called Eliza and explained the situation, Eliza arriving with Emmi shortly after the call. Alex had come back from the X-ray in a cast, her arm broken. They'd hooked her up to a monitor to keep an eye on the baby for now. Maggie had spent the afternoon with her wife, but had left for a few minutes, to talk to the Doctor about Ava's condition. "So, we stopped the bleeding and she's got some bruised ribs, some cuts and bruises that will heal," Dr Kepner pursed her lips. "Uhm…" She rubbed the back of her head.

Maggie felt her stomach churn. Her heart ache. "She lost the baby, didn't she?"

"I'm sorry," Dr Kepner nodded. "It was…the foetus didn't have a chance in the accident." Maggie expected this, but it was still hard to hear.

Maggie exhaled lightly, feeling tears wanting to fall for her sister's loss. "Uhm," Maggie cleared her throat. "But Ava, she's going to be okay?"

"Yes," Dr Kepner nodded. "She's being taken to recovery right now. We will take you to see her as soon as you can."

"Does she know about the baby?" Maggie questioned.

"She's not come around from the anaesthesia yet," Dr Kepner said. "We can tell her though."

"No," Maggie rubbed one hand with the other. "Uh, if it's okay. Eh…I think….can I tell her, please?" Maggie thought it might be better coming from her. It would be hard to hear it from anyone, but maybe there could be a little more comfort if Maggie was the one to tell her.

"Of course," Dr Kepner nodded. "We'll come and get you soon." Dr Kepner said before she walked away, leaving Maggie in the hallway. She took a deep breath as she paced back and forth. What had they done to deserve this? Everything that was going on with their family lately, it just wasn't fair.

"Maggie," Maggie looked around seeing Kara coming running down the hall. "How are they?"

"Where were you?" Maggie questioned. "She was counting on you to keep watch and help if anything went down." Maggie yelled. She didn't mean to get angry at Kara, it was just the worry for everyone. The situation.

"I tried to get there. I did," Kara replied. "We were supposed to have this quick mission then we'd be there but it all went wrong and I….as soon as I heard I got here. I'm so sorry," Kara felt bad for not being there for her sister like she said she would be. "Are they okay? Please, what's going on?"

"Ava's out of surgery. She's lost the baby, but she is going to be okay," Maggie squeaked, a tear falling from her eye. "Alex has a broken arm and she's hurting all over. The crash caused a small part of her placenta to detach from her uterus…" Maggie paused, taking a deep breath.

"Oh Maggie," Kara felt her heart breaking. "I'm so sorry. What does….I….." Kara exhaled lightly. "Is Jellybean going to be okay though?"

"It's a waiting game," Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "She's on strict bed rest and she's going to be given some injections that will hopefully stop the chance of preterm delivery but…." Maggie shook her head. "I don't know, Kara. I don't know."

"Hey, hey," Kara pulled her sister-in-law into a comforting hug. "She's tough. Jellybean will be too."

"I hate this, Kara," Maggie's voice was muffled against her. "I hate what he's done. I hate him." Maggie broke down into tears and Kara just held onto her, letting her the get the tears, the worry and the anger out.

* * *

Maggie was sitting by Ava's bedside. She had a hold of her hand. Ava was drifting in and out of sleep. She'd not spoken yet, but Maggie knew she was trying. Ava's eyes flickered again before opening fully, her eyes darting around the room, Ava looking a little lost. "Ava sweetie, I'm here." Maggie stood up and looked down to her, letting her sister know she was there for her.

"Maggie." Ava's whole body ached. It hurt her say that one word.

"I'm here. I'm here." Maggie reassured her, lightly rubbing her cheek.

"Alex. She tried to stop him. She tried to keep me back, I…" Ava winced as she lifted her hand up to her chest.

"I know, it's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me. It's okay." Maggie spoke softly, brushing back hair from her sister's face.

Ava moved her hand further down her chest, it resting on her lower stomach. "The baby," Ava welled up. She felt empty. "I lost the baby, didn't I?" Ava's bottom lip started to tremble, as Maggie nodded lightly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Maggie felt her heart breaking as she looked at the devastation fall onto her sister's face.

Ava closed her eyes tightly as she sobbed. "I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have gone for that lunch. You told me not to go, I should have listened." Ava cried.

"Ava," Maggie shook her head. "This was just unfortunate. We didn't foresee this happening." Maggie spoke softly, trying to be comforting.

Ava pursed her lips, her head shaking. "What about Alex?" Ava asked. "What about Jellybean?"

"Alex is okay. She has a broken arm and she is feeling pretty bashed, but she's tough. She'll be fine." Maggie said, and Ava looked relieved.

"What about Jellybean?" Ava questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips and Ava saw the flash of worry on her face. "No, Maggie, no. Please don't say her too." Ava sounded worried as she shook her head, wishing it not to be true.

"It's…." Maggie exhaled. "Alex's placenta partly came away from the uterus," Maggie paused for a moment. "She needs bed rest and she needs to be monitored regularly. Pre-term labour is a threat, but they said she could still carry to term," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "It's just a waiting game. Unfortunately, they can't really give us a concrete answer, you know. They are just as unaware of what is going to happen than we are."

"oh mi dios," Ava gasped. "Maggie, I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I'll never forgive myself if you lose Jellybean," More tears started to fall down Ava's cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you are not to blame for any of this," Maggie assured her. "This is all down to Oscar and Maria." Maggie sounded mad as she spoke.

"Alex will blame me. She tried to protect me and now she could lose her baby and it would be my fault. I -"

"Ava, stop," Maggie spoke over her, her head shaking. "Alex doesn't blame you. This is not on you so please, please, don't do this to yourself." Maggie said. Ava bit her lip, the tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

"My baby," Ava's hand went back to her stomach. "My peanut. I lost Peanut." Ava started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh sweetie." Maggie gently pulled Ava into a hug. She chose not to speak anymore right now, but instead, she just held her sister and let her get some of the tears and emotion out.

* * *

Maggie had been spending her time between visiting Alex and Ava. She'd just left Alex's room, saying she was going to see Ava again, but truthfully she needed some time not in a hospital room, because the day was very emotionally draining for her, so she'd ended up outside the hospital, glad to get some fresh air. Emmi and Eliza had recently returned to see Alex again. Alex was sitting up in the bed as was Emmi sitting next to her, drawing on her cast. She'd already written her name, drew a fish and was now drawing a love heart. Alex was taking long, deep breaths, her hand rubbing over her forehead. "Are you okay?" Eliza knew this was a really stupid question to ask because of course her daughter wasn't okay but she could see she was hurting and thought maybe she'd be able to get her some help.

"My whole body aches." Alex grimaced.

"But they are giving you something for the pain, right?" Eliza glanced at the IV that was attached to her daughter.

"Mmm," Alex slightly nodded her head. "But it's not like they can dope me up on morphine because of Jel…." Alex stopped talking mid word, her hand going onto her stomach. Eliza saw Alex's eyes gloss over. Eliza leaned forward, her hand going onto Alex's, squeezing it gently. "Ah Mum, really. I just said everywhere aches."

"Sorry." Eliza apologised.

"Be gentle, Emmi," Alex looked around to Emmi who'd moved Alex's arm closer to her. "Mummy is hurting a lot right now."

"Sorry Mummy," Emmi apologised. "But I am making the cast pretty for you." Emmi told her with a smile. Alex smiled down at her daughter.

"I hope you leave room for me to sign it," Everyone looked to the door as they heard the voice. It was Kara. She'd been at the hospital for a while, but she'd only now just found the courage to come and see Alex. Kara swallowed as she fixed her eyes on her. The cast. The IV. The monitor that was hooked to her stomach. Kara assuming it was doing something in regard to the baby. "Hey."

Alex managed a smile. "Where have you been?" Alex questioned.

Before Kara could reply, Eliza spoke up. "Well Emmi, I reckon its time to go get some thing to eat and drink huh?" Eliza said, standing up from the chair by Alex's bed.

"I don't want to." Emmi pouted in protest.

"Go on sweetie," Alex encouraged her. "You won't be long."

Emmi exhaled lightly as she put the lid back onto the red sharpie and put it up on the bedside unit. She leaned up and made sure to be very gentle as gave Alex a kiss on the cheek then jumped down from the bed, leaving the room with Eliza.

"I'm so sorry. It was just supposed to be a quick mission then we -" Kara started to explain but Alex cut her off.

"No, I don't mean about that," Alex told her, watching as Kara walked further into the room and stood by the bedside. "Maggie told me you were here ages ago."

"Yeah, uh…..I….." Kara rubbed the back of her head. "I felt awful for what happened. I said I'd be there for you and I wasn't and now Jelly is in…." Kara welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Alex shook her head. "You are Supergirl. People need you. I…this was just supposed to be some silly lunch."

"Yeah but you were worried," Kara reminded her. "And you clearly had a right to be and I….I should have been there for you."

"You were off doing superheroing. Keeping National City safe. It's what Supergirl is supposed to do." Alex reminded her sister.

"Well no matter what you say, I am always going to feel awful for this. Ava's lost Peanut and Jellybean is in danger and I….I….." Kara took her glasses off and wiped away tears. "I could have helped. I should have been there to help." Kara spoke quietly, not looking at Alex, but instead settling her eyes on the monitor.

"It's keeping an eye on the oxygen and blood flow to the baby." Alex told her, seeing Kara was trying to figure out what its purpose was.

Kara bit her lip as she gave a little nod. "Rao you must be so scared right now." Kara spoke in an almost inaudible tone.

"I'm terrified," Alex's voice broke. "But I need to be calm because if I stress the baby stresses and that just makes things worse, so…" Alex took a deep breath as Kara very gently put her hand onto Alex's upper arm, rubbing it soothingly. "We just need to be positive and uh…Jelly is strong. She's going to be strong." Alex spoke confidently, trying to reassure herself.

"She's a Danvers," Kara murmured. "She's the strongest of them all." Kara spoke softly, the pair of them giving hopeful smiles because thinking anything else was too hard to do.

* * *

Maggie had gone to the chapel in the hospital. She was brought up Catholic, but she lost belief when she was kicked out of home. She hadn't visited her faith in a long, long time but today she felt herself needing to seek solace. For Ava's lost baby. For hoping that her little Jelly would get through this and be okay. She walked into the chapel, seeing that her mother was up at the front, struggling with the matches. She was trying to light a candle, but she couldn't get the match to strike. Maggie took a deep breath before walking down to the front, stopping next to her mother. It was silent for a moment, before Maggie took the matches from her. She struck it against the side of the box, the match flaming. Maria carefully took it from Maggie and lit a candle. Maggie struck another match and lit one of her own. There was a silence for a moment before Maria turned to look at Maggie. "Your father passed." Maria said, before she grabbed onto her cross pendant that hung around her neck.

Maggie widened her eyes, shocked. She got an empty feeling in her stomach as her heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry for your loss." Maggie was angry that he'd died. It wasn't fair. Now he'd gotten away with everything he'd done. He was free of it and everyone else was left to suffer.

Maria sniffed back. "How is Ava? And your wife? The babies?" Maria asked, wiping her hand across her face.

"Ava lost her baby," Maggie spoke quietly, not looking at her mother, her eyes staying on the candles. "Alex has a broken arm and she's developed placental abruption," Maggie pursed her lips. "It's uh…it's a waiting game. She could still lose the baby. She could go into pre-term labour at anytime and he…." Maggie shook her head. "He's gone. Not here to pay for what he's caused. It's not fair."

"Margarita," Maria exhaled. "I'm so very sorry."

"Yeah," Maggie pursed her lips. "You can say that all want but you are as much to blame for this. How could you…how could you lie to Ava like that? Make out that you just wanted to say goodbye and then force her into the car. Practically kidnap her."

Maria sighed. "You remember what your dad was like. He was very controlling. He was….I was his wife. I had to respect him." Maria felt her heart aching at her loss.

"Well thanks to you both, Ava lost her baby and my wife may yet lose our baby," Maggie was close to tears just thinking about it. "I hope you are proud. All this for what?" Maggie asked. "Your old-fashioned backwards beliefs." Maggie was angry at everything.

"Please, I've just lost my husband." Maria swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well sorry if I am not about to cry about that loss with you," Maggie spat. "He was not a good man." Maggie shook her head, feeling a weird pang in the pit of her stomach. Things has obviously got bad between Maggie and her father, but she could remember a time when things were good. When he was the perfect father.

"Mija, please," Maggie felt her stomach lurch at hearing her mother call her 'mija'. "He was your Papa."

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Maybe we share DNA but when it came down to it, in the end he was not my father." Maggie felt her eyes stinging with tears.

Maria took a deep breath. "I want to see Ava. Please," Maria questioned. "Let me talk to her. Say sorry for everything. I didn't want to go along with his plan but like I say, he was very authoritative."

Maggie scoffed as she shook her head. "Why do you deserve that?"

"Your dad is out of the picture," Maria exhaled. "All you need is my name on that paper now and it's there. I've already signed it. I will go back to Blue Springs and you need not talk to me every again if you don't want too but please just let me say a proper goodbye to Ava." Maria begged her.

Maggie pursed her lips, looking downwards. "Okay," Maggie gave a little nod. She could see the sorrow and sincerity in her mother's eyes over what had happened and that she'd stay true to her word. "But if Ava wants you out then you leave. She doesn't need any more upset than she'll already be."

"That's fair enough," Maria gave a little nod. "You know, in a weird way, I….I'm glad that I got to come here and see you," Maria told her. "I would hate to think of you out there with no-one. I can see you have a wonderful family here and you are loved and accepted for who you are. You are happy and I'm glad. I…I'm glad I got to see you and I can accept that you are happy."

Maggie stared at her mother, staying silent for a moment. "Just not enough to want me in your life." Maggie murmured.

"Accepting that you are happy and accepting you for who you are are two very different things." Maria told her.

Maggie took a deep breath before she looked towards to the door. "I uh…I'm going to get back to Alex, uhm…you can go see Ava and uh…have a safe journey back home." Maggie told her. She left before Maria could respond to her. She walked out of the chapel and made it half way down the hall before she stopped. She leaned herself against the wall as the tears took over. She slid down to the floor, tears streaming down her face, unable to hold in all the emotions of the day for any longer.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Maria took a deep breath before she walked into the room. She felt her heart break all over again, seeing Ava on the bed, looking so hurt and broken, the girl clearly in pieces at losing her baby. "Mija," Maria stood by the door. "Can I just have 5 minutes?"

Ava stared at her, the look on her face getting angry. "How could you do that?" Ava got right into it. "Lead me to a lunch when he wanted to kidnap me? Let Alex get involved. Her baby. My baby," Ava put her hand onto her stomach. "I know that he is a powerful man, but you say I'm your daughter. Alex was innocent in all of this and now I…..I lost my baby and she could lose hers." Ava sniffed back.

"I'm sorry." Maria spoke sheepishly as she walked further into the room.

"Sorry is not going to bring my baby back," Ava retorted. "Sorry isn't going to fix Alex's problems," Ava raised her voice before she gave a cry of pain. Her bruised ribs were giving her agony. "You don't get to be sorry," Maria bowed her head. She hated that Ava was so hurt, so angry with her but she knew she had every right to be. "I don't want to see you." Ava shook her head. "Can you leave?" Ava pursed her lips as she looked to the side, away from looking at Maria.

"Mija." Maria said again.

"No," Ava shook her head but still didn't look back around to her. "I am not your mija anymore." Ava welled up with tears.

Maria wipe her hand across her eyes. "Ava, please. Look at me. I have something to tell you." Ava didn't care what she had to say anymore. She wanted her to leave. She was hurt by her actions.

"I don't want to hear it." Ava replied.

Maria pursed her lips. She'd have to just say it. "Your Papa passed away from his injuries." Maria's voice broke as she told her.

Ava was stunned. She felt her stomach drop at the news, her eyes immediately welling up. "Good." Ava forced it out.

"Ava," Maria stepped forward, her hand reaching out and touching her leg over the covers. "You don't mean that."

Ava turned back to look at Maria. She looked to Maria's hand that was gently rubbing her leg. "Don't touch me." Ava batted Maria's arm away. Maria removed it from Ava, bringing it up to touch her cross pendant that was around her neck.

"I am glad that he is dead," Ava spoke the words, but even she didn't believe herself. "He deserved it."

"No," Maria shook her head. "You don't mean that. I know you care. He was a good father to you. He spent time with you when you were still with your Mama. Then when she passed, he did not hesitate to take you in. He loved you very much."

"Yeah, so much that he kicked me out of the house," Ava retorted. "So much that he was forcing me to come back to Blue Springs and don't think for a minute that was because he cared about me. He was going to make me give the baby up for adoption," Ava exhaled lightly. "It was because he didn't want me with Maggie. Not because he cared, and he felt bad and knew kicking me out was wrong," Ava shook her head. "He didn't want me with Maggie," Ava said. Maria opened her mouth to reply but Ava kept talking. "If I hadn't come to look for Maggie, if I…if I had just ran away, do you really think he'd have come to find me? Do you think he will have cared?" Ava questioned. Maria pursed her lips as she looked downwards, not in any hurry to reply. "See," Ava scoffed. "Your silence speaks volumes."

"Okay, so maybe not," Maria looked back up to Ava. "But at the end of the day, he was your father and he is dead, mija. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Ava replied. "And I am sorry for you, but I…" Ava felt her heart stinging. "I am not sorry he is gone," Ava's voice quivered. "Now, I'd like you to leave." Ava knew Maria was a good person – for the most part – but she was hurt by her for what she'd led to happen. She could have tried to stand up to Oscar more. Stopped him from putting her in the car, but she didn't do anything. She just got in the car and then it was all to late by the time she told him he was being crazy.

Maria bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, Ava. I hope that one day we can have some sort of relationship again," Maria cleared her throat as she wiped away the tears. "Can I….please, a goodbye hug?" Maria gave Ava a pleading look.

Ava looked downwards, her head shaking. "I can't." Ava spoke in a whisper as tears rolled down her cheeks. Maria felt an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Goodbye, Ava. I uh….I wish you a good life here with Margarita." Maria watched her for a moment, hoping she'd at least get a goodbye from her daughter, but it didn't look like anything was coming. She walked slowly over to the door, and looked over to her for one last time, Ava holding her head in her hands as Maria heard her tears. Maria took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked away.

* * *

Maggie walked back into Alex's room. "Mama," Emmi looked up from sitting on Eliza's knee. "Are you okay?" Emmi looked at Maggie's tearstained cheeks.

"Uh, come here, sweetie." Maggie held her hands out and Emmi jumped down from Eliza's knee and ran over to Maggie, Maggie lifting her up. Emmi wrapped her legs around Maggie and although she felt a little pain from Emmi pushing against her wound that was still healing from being shot, she didn't care. She needed the comfort. She rubbed Emmi's back, holding her tightly.

"Babe?" Alex questioned. "What is it?"

Maggie glanced at Alex. "Uh," Maggie cleared her throat. She held Emmi for a little longer, silence filling the room, Eliza and Alex staring at Maggie and waiting on her to talk. "Everything." Maggie mumbled.

Eliza glanced at Alex before looking to Maggie. She stood up from the chair and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Alex's forehead. "We'll give you some time alone," Eliza said, Alex giving her a thankful smile before she looked back to Maggie who was putting Emmi down. "Emmi, say bye to Mummy." Emmi ran over to Alex and leaned up, giving Alex a kiss.

"We will be back, okay?" Emmi said, and Alex just smiled in response. Maggie waited till Eliza and Emmi had left before walking further into the room, over to Alex's bed.

"I want a hug, but I don't want to hurt you." Maggie said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Alex shuffled herself over in the bed, making more room at her right side. She winced because she was hurting, but she wasn't going to say no to hug from her wife, especially when Maggie was clearly in need of one. "Just watch the wires." Alex was still attached to the IV that was giving her some pain relief and the baby was still attached to the monitor. Maggie gently climbed up onto the bed and lay down, trying her best not to put any weight on Alex. Alex brought her left arm across and lay it over Maggie.

"Have Emmi and Kara left any place on there for anyone else to sign it?" Maggie murmured, looking down to the cast.

"I'm sure we'll fit you in somewhere," Alex mumbled as she saw Maggie's hand lingering over her stomach. "It's okay. You can touch." Alex told her. Maggie very gently put her hand onto her stomach.

"She's not moving." Maggie noted.

"She normally doesn't at this time," Alex said, knowing Maggie was worried. "But I'm hooked up to a monitor, so don't worry. We'd know if anything had gone wrong."

"Mmm." Maggie pursed her lips.

Alex waited for a moment to see if Maggie was going to say anymore. When they'd been silent for a while she spoke again. "I know today has been awful and it feels like everything sucks right now and we can't seem to catch a break, but we just gotta get through this, yeah?" Alex spoke softly. "Because in the end we are going to be parents to a sweet little baby."

"It's not fair, you know," Maggie spoke through tears. "Ava's baby and little Jelly," Maggie gently rubbed over Alex's stomach. "They are the ones who have to suffer. And Ava and you," Maggie sniffed back. "He's not here to pay for anything he's caused," Maggie said. "He's gotten away with everything," Alex widened her eyes. Was she hearing Maggie correctly? Was she saying Oscar had died? Alex was about to ask, but Maggie spoke again, like she could hear Alex's thoughts so went on to tell her before she needed to ask. "I met Maria in the chapel. He passed away."

"Maggie, I…." Alex didn't know what to say. Maggie hadn't had a relationship with her father in 18 years. Alex knew very well Maggie's feelings regarding her father, but at the end of the day, he was still her father. The man who gave her life. Alex knew, even though she hated what he had become and what he did, that if her father had died that she'd still feel sorrow, feel upset.

"I hated him, Alex." Maggie said as a tear rolled down her tear.

"I know," Alex told her. "But he was still your father. And before all this with Ava and you getting kicked out, I…I know you were close to him and you had some great memories of him and its okay to feel a little upset that he's gone," Alex told her. "For that father. The nice side of him that you remember."

"I just…" Maggie's voice broke. Alex knew she needed to comfort her wife. She moved her right arm so it had a better hold her before moving her left, pulling Maggie into her more. She gritted her teeth, trying not to let the moan of pain that wanted to escape her get out.

"Is this not hurting you?" Maggie sniffed back. Alex knew Maggie was about to let go. It was all about to come spilling out. Tears for the crash, for Peanut, for Jelly, for Ava, for her, for facing her parents again, and maybe, Alex thought, maybe, there was a small part of Maggie's tears that were for the loss of Maggie's childhood father.

"Baby you are worth it." Alex told her, holding her wife in the embrace as she broke down in tears.

* * *

Maggie, Eliza and Emmi had gone home for the night. Emmi was pretty tired, so Maggie had taken her right up to bed. With Eliza in Emmi's bed, she'd been sharing with Ava. "Mama, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Emmi asked.

"Sure you can, sweetie," Maggie answered. She was actually glad that she'd have her there with her. She hated being in that big bed all alone. She stayed with Emmi till she got changed into her pyjamas and cleaned her teeth. "You want to get a book?" Maggie asked as she ran her hand through Emmi's hair.

"No," Emmi yawned. "I'm so sleepy. Can you just cuddle with me?"

"I sure can." Maggie and Emmi walked through to the bedroom and Emmi climbed up onto the bed, crawling to the middle of it then slipping under the covers.

"Oh," Emmi brought her hand up to her face. "I left Poppy in Ava's room."

"I'll go get her," Maggie said, walking out of the bedroom and into Ava's room, walking over to the bed and picking up Emmi's Poppy Troll. Her eyes glanced down to the bedside table and her heart ached as she saw Peanut's scan picture. She picked it up, staring at it for a moment, wondering if she should get rid of it. Ava surely wouldn't want to see it. She exhaled lightly, thinking how unfair all this was. She put the scan picture back down for now, clearing her throat as she pushed back more tears that waned to fall. She went back through to her bedroom and handed Poppy down to Emmi.

"Thank you," Emmi cuddled Poppy close to her as Maggie slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around Emmi. "Mama," Emmi spoke quietly. "Why did Auntie Ava lose her Peanut?"

"Uh," Maggie pursed her lips. "She got hurt bad in the crash and the baby was to little and not strong enough to be able to survive." Maggie spoke softly, keeping a tight hold of her daughter, Emmi having no idea how much comfort she was bringing her.

"That's not fair." Emmi sighed.

"I know, sweetie. It's not. Nothing is fair right now." Maggie pursed her lips.

"Could Ava get another one?" Emmi questioned. "She was really wanting to have Peanut."

"Uh," Maggie took a deep breath to keep herself composed. "Not right now," Maggie told her. "She is probably going to be sad about losing Peanut for a while."

"Okay," Emmi exhaled. "But Mummy isn't going to lose Jellybean, is she?" Emmi knew that they were monitoring the baby. Maggie and Alex didn't want to worry Emmi to much, but they also wanted her to be prepared, just in case things went badly.

"Well the doctors are going to do their best to make sure that doesn't happen," Maggie had to answer honestly, not wanting to give Emmi false hope. "And when Mummy comes home she is going to be resting lots, so we need to look after her," Maggie said. "You think you can help Mama with that?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi yawned. "We will let her rest a lot and get her what she needs," Emmi said. "Then Jellybean will be resting to and she'll be nice and strong and okay?"

"That's the hope." Maggie nodded as she felt Emmi cuddle into her more. She softly kissed Emmi's temple as she ran her hand through her hair, Emmi staying silent. Maggie could feel Emmi's chest rising up and down against her with each breath she took. She heard a little contented moan coming from Emmi, Maggie knowing she was quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ava had asked the nurse if she could go see Alex. Technically visiting hours were over, but after what they'd both been through, she decided to let the request happen. She wheeled Ava to Alex's room and said she'd give them half an hour before coming back to take her to her room. Ava moved the wheelchair a little closer to Alex's bedside. "Hey." Ava spoke quietly. She had some bruised ribs, so talking at normal voice was more painful for her.

"Ava," Alex already felt herself welling up. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Ava questioned. "For saving my life?" Ava remarked. "Alex, you put yourself in danger to help me. You got into that car not knowing what was going to happen. Then when he caused that crash you stopped me from flying right out that windscreen and ending up next to Osc…to him," Ava sucked in her bottom lip, feeling herself tearing up. "I could have ended up dead along with him if you didn't lessen the impact for me," Ava said. "You have got nothing to be sorry for."

"You lost Peanut," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I couldn't…I should have tried harder to get you away from them. So you didn't get shoved in the car in the first place." Alex felt awful. She'd taken responsibility for Ava. She felt like she should have protected her better.

"That's not on you," Ava bit her lip as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. "You and Maggie said I shouldn't go. I…I just wanted to believe in Maria, but…" Ava wiped her hand over her eyes. "It was me…." Ava looked downwards, her hand going onto her stomach. "It wasn't on you," Ava reassured Alex. "If anything, I should be the one saying sorry to you," Ava said. She looked back up to Alex, sucking in her bottom lip. "Because no matter what anyone says it was me who went there, it was me who caused you to get into that car. It's my fault you are hurt and it's my fault you might lose Jellybean."

"No, Ava," Alex shook her head lightly. "Don't. It was…he caused the crash. He caused this," Alex said. "And I just have to rest. Take it easy for a while, but I…" Alex put her hand onto her stomach. She could feel the baby moving, which could only be a good thing. "I don't blame you. This is never going to be your fault."

Ava smiled weakly. "Might have to just agree to disagree on that then," Ava said. "I mean, I blame Oscar a lot but, you came for me, so you know, I…" Ava stopped talking, her head shaking lightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "He died." Ava announced.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I know, sweetie." Alex spoke softly.

"I said I didn't care," Ava bit her lip. "I…he did a lot of bad things but he….he was….he was good too. To me, he was," Ava's voice squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "He was my Papa."

"Ava," Alex held her hand out and Ava moved a little closer to the bed before she put her hand into Alex's. "It's okay to be upset." Alex assured her. "Like you said, he was your dad."

Ava pursed her lips. "It doesn't feel right to be upset. To cry for him after what he's caused us. I….I'm sad that he died, you know, but I still didn't want to go back to living with him. I didn't want to see him again anyways, but death, that's…..it's final, you know."

"Yeah." Alex answered. She could see the hurt in Ava's eyes. Granted she knew that Ava would be feeling devastated about losing her baby, but she knew there would still be hurt over Oscar too.

"Can we uh….can we not talk about this, not right now anyways?" Ava questioned.

"We can stop." Alex told her. She knew Ava needed to talk, but this wasn't something she'd push out of her. It had to be when Ava was ready.

Ava gave her a thankful smile, knowing if she ever was ready to talk more about it that she was lucky that she'd be able to talk to Alex. "So," Ava took a deep breath, looking to Alex's cast. "You got room on that thing for my name?" Ava questioned. Alex chuckled lightly as she reached for the sharpie, Ava looking at the drawings and names on the cast.

"Sign away." Alex told her as she handed her sharpie.

* * *

Maggie had fallen asleep when she'd taken Emmi up to bed. It was nearly midnight when she'd woken up. She got out of the bed and walked back down the stairs, seeing the kitchen light was on. She saw Eliza sitting at the breakfast bar, a bottle of whisky by her side, two glasses sitting there. "Maggie," Eliza turned around as she heard the footsteps. "I was just about to go to bed. Figured you weren't coming back."

"Sorry," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I fell asleep with Emmi." Maggie walked over to the breakfast bar and got onto the stool next to Eliza.

"Bubbles is dead." Eliza gestured to the fish bowl. Maggie looked over, seeing the fish floating on the top.

"Oh great," Maggie muttered. "Like Emmi hadn't enough to be dealing with lately from her being kidnapped to me being shot to Ava losing Peanut and the threat with Jelly," Maggie sighed. "I know it's just a goldfish but she….." Maggie trailed off, her eyes going back to the bottle of whisky. "Where did you get that?" Maggie questioned. They didn't have alcohol in the house due to Alex's sobriety.

"When you went to put Emmi down I popped out. I thought you could do with a little drink after the day you've had." Eliza said, pouring Maggie a glass and herself another.

Maggie gave her a thankful smile. "Since when did you drink whisky?

"I don't," Eliza shook her head. Maggie scrunched her face up as she gestured to the glass of whisky in Eliza's hand. "Well I just thought I'd have a drink with you and you like whisky, so…" Eliza shrugged.

"Uh," Maggie picked up the glass. "This was his favourite whisky." Maggie spoke quietly as she picked up her glass.

"Oh, sorry, I…I didn't know. I just thought it looked like a good one." Eliza bit her lip, knowing who 'he' was.

"It's a damn good one," Maggie said. "He always said, 'if you are going to drink whisky, it has to be the best'," Maggie exhaled lightly before she took a drink. "He's right though," Maggie had to agree with his thinking. "You know, I…I hate him, but I…" Maggie stopped talking and took another drink. "There's this feeling deep inside me that almost feels…." Maggie stopped talking, shaking her head.

Eliza gave a soft smile as she put her hand onto Maggie's shoulder. "No one is going to question why you'd feel even the littlest of sadness for him dying," Eliza told her. "You have a good heart, Maggie," Eliza said. "We all know he wasn't a good man for a lot of reasons, but he was still the man who brought you up," Eliza reminded her. "There's going to be that nice memory, that edging its way back into your mind because maybe you'd rather remember the good that he was than well, what else he could be."

Maggie licked her bottom lip as she stared at the bottle of whisky for a while. "I do have some nice memories," Maggie gave a weak smile, rolling the whisky around the glass. "We used to go watch the soccer a lot. I wasn't really a fan of the sport, but he liked it and he was always working so much that it was nice to get to spend some time with him," Maggie exhaled. "And on the last Sunday of every month - after Church of course - me and him would have some father daughter time, I guess," Maggie paused for a moment, taking a drink. "We'd go to Pie Man. It was a diner in Blue Springs that sold, well, pie, believe it or not," Maggie said, and Eliza gave a little chuckle. "There were so many flavours to chose from and he would always say 'next time we need to try a different flavour' but we always ended up getting the same. I always got key lime and he always took peach," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "When I was really little, like probably Emmi's age, he'd make up little cases for me to solve," Maggie gave a little chuckle at the memory. "I always wanted to be a cop like him, so he got me practising." Maggie exhaled before taking another drink.

"Well it's nice to have happy memories." Eliza said. She couldn't begin to understand what Maggie was feeling. She knew she must be conflicted. She had every right to hate her father after all that had happened, but because there were good times, he wasn't always who he was in her later life, she had a right to be sad and to want to grieve for him.

"If only it could be all nice memories that I have of him," Maggie murmured, before she finished the glass of whisky. "Because the good doesn't matter anymore. Not after everything else he did. That he said. That he caused," Maggie shook her head. "He doesn't deserve my tears."

"And you don't owe him any," Eliza told her, once again squeezing her shoulder. "But, if you wanted too, that would be okay."

Maggie gave her a thankful smile. "I'm glad you are here with me tonight, Eliza," Maggie sounded appreciative. "I'd hate to have had to come home alone," Maggie pursed her lips. "Well, I wouldn't be strictly alone because of Emmi, but…"

"I know what you mean," Eliza said. "And I can be here for as long as you need me," Eliza assured her. She was due to go back to Midvale for work in a couple of days time, but given the accident, she wanted to stay longer anyways. She was sure her work would understand after she explained what happened. "I can help with Emmi. Ava's going to be going through some stuff and Alex needs to rest and take it easy," Eliza said. "I'm here, Maggie. For anything."

"Thank you." Maggie gave Eliza a thankful smile. She knew it wouldn't be easy for the next while, with Ava getting over her miscarriage, her feelings on Oscar and Maria and everything that had happened with them. There was also Alex being on bed rest and the threat of losing Jelly, so having Eliza around to help out and having someone to help out with Emmi would be great. She was glad that Eliza was going to stay and be of help in any way she could.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the lovely comments that are being left. I really do appreciate them. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Maggie left Ava's room, exhaling lightly as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. Having to visit one person in hospital was bad enough but splitting your time between two people was even harder and she felt both physically and emotionally drained. She leaned herself against the wall for a moment, her eyes closing. Ava was trying to put on a brave face. She wasn't talking about the loss of the baby or Oscar and she wouldn't tell Maggie how things went during Maria's visit the previous night. Maggie didn't want to push her, but she knew that keeping it all bottled up would not do her any good at all. "Mrs Danvers?" Maggie didn't recognise the voice. She felt her stomach churn as she opened her eyes and looked to the side, seeing Ryan and Lily standing there, Ryan holding an envelope and a stuffed penguin in his hand and Lily a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Hey, guys." Maggie stood herself up straight as she smiled at Ava's friends.

"Is she up for visitors?" Lily questioned. Ava had told her about her accident and they wanted to come and see how she was.

"Yeah, I think she would really like that." Maggie hoped some time with her friends would be good for Ava.

"We don't want to intrude on your time with her," Lily said. "We can come back later if it's a better time." Lily told her.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I need to go see my wife now anyways, so you two can go see Ava."

"How is she?" Ryan questioned. "Your wife?"

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "She going to be fine. Uhm, she needs a lot of rest to make sure the baby is going to be okay," Maggie spoke quietly. "But she's in the best place possible for now, so…" Maggie trailed off, giving a little shrug.

"Well we will let you get to your wife," Lily told her. "And I know you don't really know me that well but if you ever need anything or any help with Emmi right now, I can….I can help out," Lily said. She couldn't imagine going through everything that they were going through right now. "Especially because you should still be taking it easy too. You've just been through the shooting and now all this. It can't be easy."

"No uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "We seem to have a pretty hard draw at life right now," Maggie murmured. "But you just be a good friend to Ava. Be there for her. She's going to need people around." Maggie said and Lily and Ryan both gave a little nod.

"Uh…I'm sorry about your father." Ryan said.

"Don't be," Maggie shook her head. "He wasn't a nice guy," Maggie cleared her throat before looking to Ava's door. "Anyways, I'll let you get in to Ava," Maggie gave them a weak smile before she walked down the hall and got into the elevator, going two floors up. She walked down the hall and around the corner and walked down to Alex's room. "Hey," Maggie smiled at her wife, walking across to the bed and leaning down, softly kissing her lips. "Where did your Mum go?"

"She's calling work, letting them know she is going to be here longer." Alex spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry but I need her right now," Maggie told her wife. "I can't be making sure you rest and help Ava to grieve and look after Emmi and try to work all on my own," Maggie snapped. "I need to be taking things easy too given I was shot like 6 days ago. It's crazy to expect me to be okay with this all by myself."

"Hey, hey, babe," Alex held her hand out and Maggie looked downwards, putting her hand Alex's. "I know, sweetie. I'm not expecting you to be able to cope on your own. I'm glad Mum is staying and is going to be of help," Alex spoke softly as she rubbed her thumb over Maggie's hand. She knew she didn't mean to snap. "There's no way I'd want you coping will all this on your own." Alex assured her. She knew Maggie was pretty damn strong. It would only be a week tomorrow since the shooting and she'd recovered amazingly well, but of course Maggie wouldn't be feeling 100 percent herself yet. Alex knew Maggie was coping with an awful lot right now and didn't expect for a second for her to be able to do it on her own.

"I know, sorry," Maggie cleared her throat. "It's just…so much, you know."

"I know," Alex nodded. "But we can do this. Together. I'll rest because it's what's best for Jelly but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about how you are feeling and all that, alright?" Alex questioned, and Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod.

"But I don't want to stress you. Stressing you isn't good for Jelly," Maggie noted. She wanted to make this time as easy for Alex as possible. "And I know maybe not talking to you will get you worried because you know me, and you know when I can't cope and if I'm not okay, but I don't want to do anything to bring on the early arrival of Jelly." Maggie looked like she was going cry.

"Well," Alex bit her lip. She'd rather Maggie leaned on her to help get through this, but the most important thing was that she talked to someone. "If you'd rather talk to Mum then that's okay too," Alex told her. "Or Kara. She'll come around and help out when she can," Alex said. "As long as you are talking and not taking on too much on your own. Its okay need help right now." Alex rubbed her hand again.

Maggie gave a little nod. "I just wish we could jump into the future," Maggie murmured. "All this would be over with and we've have Jelly and she'd be fine," Maggie pursed her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We'd be at Disneyland or even somewhere further afield. Somewhere nice like Hawaii or Barbados."

"Ooo," Alex closed her eyes for a moment. "Nice thought," Alex smiled, opening her eyes again. "Maybe that's something I can look into when I am resting," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little smile as she looked down to Alex's bed. Alex knew what Maggie wanted so she shuffled herself along and Maggie got up onto the bed and lay next to her wife. "Can just imagine us now, on the beach, Emmi and Kara off looking for shells for you, Ava will probably be off surfing or something, Jelly in a cute little sun hat." Alex exhaled lightly, playing with Maggie's hair.

"Em's will want to go snorkelling," Maggie added. "Remember the last time we were in Hawaii? Everyday Emmi was all 'let's snorkel, let's snorkel'," Maggie smiled, fondly remembering that vacation. Kara and James were with them, so happy and so in love. She missed James, so she couldn't begin to imagine how Kara was feeling. "Emmi will be stoked if we tell her we are going back."

"You want to get to drunk on Pina Coladas again?" Alex's lips curled into a grin as she spoke.

"Hey, that was James' fault." Maggie argued, and Alex just laughed, the pair of them remembering the night James and Maggie had got rather drunk on the cocktails.

"Well Jelly is going to be with us, no matter where we end up going." Alex said, and Maggie nodded in agreement. They'd definitely go somewhere once all this had been dealt with and Jelly was born, they both felt like a nice vacation was the least they deserved.

* * *

Lily was sitting on the chair next to Ava's bed. Ryan was sitting on the wheelchair that had been left in the room, following Ava's visit to Alex the night before. "This is fun." Ryan wheeled forward and backwards a little.

"Ryan," Lily slapped his arm. "Seriously."

"Sorry," Ryan sat still. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Make Ava give me one of those dimple inducing smiles." Ryan said, looking at Ava, a smile on his face.

"I don't really feel like smiling right now, Ryan." Ava told him, the penguin he'd giving her in her hands. The flowers and chocolates were sitting on the bedside unit as was the 'get well soon' card.

"Izzy sends her love and wishes she could be here," Lily said. "But she's looking after her siblings today. Her parents are both working," Lily exhaled lightly. "You uhm, you know how long you'll be stuck in here for?" Lily wondered.

Ava gave a little shrug. "Hopefully not long. Hospitals suck," Ava sighed, her hand going onto her chest. Her bruised ribs were giving her agony, the pain killers clearly not doing much good. "Besides I just need to rest and let my ribs heal. I can do that from home. There's not really any major injuries that would require I stay in hospital."

"But like weren't you in surgery?" Lily asked. "That's pretty scary."

"Mmm," Ava nodded. "I was bleeding internally. Its not like any organs were damaged badly or anything. They stopped the bleeding and I'm fine," Ava spoke quietly, Lily noticing she put her hand over her stomach. "Mostly." Ava murmured.

"What's it like being in surgery?" Ryan wondered. "Is it scary? Can you hear what's going on?"

"No," Ava glared at Ryan. "I was under anaesthesia so if I could hear then something would be really wrong," Ava said, and Ryan gave a little chuckle. "So, I can't really tell you what it's like because I was out of it." Ava added.

"Obviously," Lily looked around to Ryan. "Did the crash cause you to uh…." Lily trailed off. She was pretty sure she'd have lost the baby, but she was aware Ryan didn't even know she was pregnant, so she wasn't sure if she should ask and she knew Ava would probably be too upset to talk about it.

"Yeah," Ava nodded. "I lost the baby." Ava spoke quietly, looking over to Ryan who widened his eyes, his mouth opening in an 'O' shape.

"You are pregnant?" Ryan gasped.

"Well, I was," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Didn't stand a chance in the accident though."

"Ava, I'm sorry, I….how come you didn't tell me?" Ryan wondered. "I…I thought we were friends." Ryan felt a little sad. If Ava felt she couldn't be honest with him about stuff like that, maybe there was no chance of them ever becoming a thing.

"We are, I…" Ava pursed her lips. "I just wanted to make some friends and I didn't want to be judged…." Ava exhaled lightly. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Ava questioned, Ryan and Lily both seeing she was trying to hold back tears. She hugged the penguin closer to her for comfort. "But that's why I moved here. Found my sister. My parents kicked me out." Ava murmured.

"Wow," Ryan looked a little gobsmacked. "I really am sorry. That's….everything that's happened, it's awful." Ryan couldn't imagine everything Ava had been through lately. He wanted to get up and give her a big hug, but he didn't know if she'd be too sore for that, or if she'd want a hug from him.

"Well," Ava shrugged. "I did get to meet my sister and Alex out of it," Ava gave a little smile. "And Emmi and the rest of their family and you guys are pretty cool." The smile of Ava's face grew larger. She did miss Kate, but she was glad to have these guys and she was touched they'd come to visit her.

"Well yeah, we are the king and queen of cool." Ryan gave a goofy grin and Ava laughed lightly, those dimples showing, causing Ryan's heart to do a little flutter.

"Well I'm still holding you to showing me the cool spots of the city," Ava said. "If I'm out of here before break is over." Ava murmured. Being stuck in hospital for all of spring break was something she really didn't want.

"We will," Ryan told her with a smile. "If you are up to being out and about," Ryan added. "Because you'll have to go back to Blue Springs at one point, right?" Ryan spoke quietly, rubbing the back of the beanie he was wearing.

"Why would I have to do that?" Ava questioned, looking a little puzzled.

"Uh, well the uhm…." Ryan bit his lip. He looked to Lily, like he was wanting help from her, but she stayed quiet, giving him a little shrug. "The funeral," Ryan cleared his throat. "For your dad."

"Why the hell would I go there?" Ava looked angry at Ryan for thinking she'd go. "A funeral is to go say goodbye to a loved one. Why would I go and say goodbye to him after what he's done and caused?"

"I uhm," Ryan swallowed. "I just thought you'd like to…" Ryan trailed off.

"No," Ava shook her head. "No. I wouldn't like to," Ava said. "Uhm, look I'm glad you two came but uh…I'm pretty tired, so uh…." Ava pursed her lips, feeling her eyes welling up with tears.

"We can leave, it's no worries," Lily stood up from the chair, knowing Ava wanted them to leave. "Hopefully the next time we see you it won't be in the hospital," Lily slapped Ryan's shoulder, causing him to stand up. "We'll see you."

"Yeah," Ava cleared her throat. "Thanks for coming." Ava said.

"See you Ava." Ryan gave her a soft smile and Ava smiled back at him, just able to wait until Ryan and Lily had left the room before she broke down in tears.

* * *

Emmi was spending the afternoon with Winn. She'd been at the hospital in the morning to see Alex and Ava, but she didn't like the machines and monitors, so they felt like giving her an afternoon away from the place was for the best. She was allowed to go get some new fish, because she was very upset over the loss of Bubbles. They were in the pet shop, but instead of looking at the fish, Emmi was looking at the rabbits. "Do you think I could get a rabbit instead?"

"Mama said just two fish." Winn told her. Emmi frowned lightly as she was looking at the black and white rabbit.

"Mr Winn have you not see how cute she is?" Emmi's voice squeaked.

"Yeah, she's cute," Winn had to admit the rabbit was rather cute. "But you are here for some new goldfish," Emmi looked up at Winn and batted her eyelashes. "Ahh don't make that face. It's hard to say no to that face." Winn looked away from Emmi as she giggled.

"Well we can still get the fish," Emmi said as she scratched the side of her head. "And you get the rabbit for me as a present." Emmi grinned, clearly loving her idea.

"I don't think your mums would be to pleased if I took you home with a rabbit." Winn told her, and Emmi frowned.

"They like animals," Emmi replied. "And she is super cute, and I'd called her Flopsy and she'd be cool," Emmi batted her eyelashes again. "Please, Mr Winn." Emmi clasped her hands together like she was praying.

"Mama only gave me money for some fish," Winn said. "And I don't really want to get on the wrong side of your Mama," Winn swallowed at the thought of getting Maggie annoyed. "So, lets go pick out some new fish, huh?" Winn took Emmi's hand and led her away from the rabbits and through the shop to the area where all the fish were.

"How many do I get?" Emmi wondered, peering into one of the tanks, watching as the fish swam around.

"Two," Winn told her. "A fish has gotta have a buddy, right?" Winn asked, and Emmi gave a little nod.

"Mr Winn, you won't flush any of my new fish down the toilet, will you?" Emmi wondered.

"No," Winn laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"You flushed Coco down the toilet when we went to get her from my old house where I lived with Ma and Pa." Emmi said, remembering the day.

"Oh, I did," Winn pursed his lips. "But she was dead, so I won't do that to your new fish." Winn told her, surprised that Emmi could remember that.

"Grandma didn't flush Bubbles. We buried her in the garden next to the rose bush and plaque we got for my Ma and Pa," Emmi told him. "That's nicer than flushing."

"Yes," Winn had to agree. "I am sorry about that, Emmi." Winn told her, Emmi sighing lightly as she kept watching the fish swimming.

"That's okay," Emmi exhaled. "Mr Winn do you have a buddy?" Emmi wondered, looking up to him, a serious look on her face.

"Yeah of course I have buddies," Winn told her. "I got your mummies and your Auntie Kara and J'onn and -"

"No, not like a friend," Emmi shook her head. "A buddy like how my mummies are with each other. Like when they kiss and want to have some special adult time." Emmi explained.

"Ah I see," Winn gave a little laugh. "Well, right now, no, I don't have a buddy like that." Winn told her. Emmi frowned sadly. She thought Mr Winn was awesome, so she didn't know why he wouldn't have a special buddy.

"What about Auntie K?" Emmi questioned. "She is super nice, and she's been so sad since James died. Maybe you could make her happy again."

"Kara and I are just good friends." Winn informed her, his hand going onto Emmi's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. There was that time when Winn did want to be more than just friends with Kara but they'd both move on from that. He valued Kara as a best friend and being just friends with her was fine to him now.

"Well that's sad because you make Auntie K laugh," Emmi said. "You make us all laugh. You are funny, Mr Winn," Emmi looked up to him, her big green eyes all sparkly. "You are the best." Emmi wrapped her arms around Winn, giving him a hug.

"Aww thank you, cutie pie." Winn rubbed Emmi's back.

"So, can you get me a rabbit?" Emmi batted her eyelashes at him and Winn laughed, his head shaking.

"Ah trying to use flattery to get what you want, huh?" Winn ruffled her hair. "Sorry, little one but no," Winn told her, Emmi pouting. "Two fish only." Winn said.

"Well…." Emmi scratched the side of her head. "After I pick my fish and we take them home can we go to Chuck E Cheese's?" Emmi questioned, sounding excited at the thought.

"Yeah we can," Winn answered, maybe too enthusiastically. "But you don't want to go see Mummy again?"

"Later," Emmi nodded. "Oh, Mr Winn do you have any codes I can help with at work today?" Emmi loved helping Winn at work. She didn't get to do it as much now she was in grade school.

"Not today," Winn told her. "But you can come help me soon, yeah?" Winn questioned, and Emmi gave a nod, a smile on her face, clearly liking she'd get to help soon. "Right, let's get you some fish and get them home then off to Chuck E Cheese's we go." Winn said, watching as Emmi moved to another fish tank to pick her two goldfish. He smiled as he watched her, Emmi clearly enjoying being away from the stresses of the hospital.

* * *

Emmi was sitting up on the breakfast bar, looking down at her new fish. She'd finally picked two and christened them Flounder and Nemo after fish from her favourite movies. "Is Mummy going to come home soon?" Emmi wondered. "She has to see my new fish."

"Soon," Maggie told her. "They just want her to rest in the hospital for a few days first." Maggie informed her daughter. Alex was still sore from the crash, but the big concern was for the baby. Alex hadn't bled since the crash and the abruption had shown no signs of worsening, but they wanted to monitor her in the hospital for a few more days before sending her home.

"Can you take a photo of them on your phone then she can see them?" Emmi questioned, looking over to Maggie who was making the dinner.

"Sure," Maggie pulled her phone from her back pocket and handed it to Emmi. "You can do it," Maggie said, Emmi grinning as she took Maggie's phone in her hands. She knew the pass code, so she keyed it in then went into the camera. Instead of taking a picture of her fish, she pressed the little camera, flipping it to selfie mode, Emmi giggling as she saw her face on the screen. She pulled a funny face, as she took a picture of herself. Then she stuck her tongue out, taking a second picture. She was taking a third, when she heard Maggie.

"That's an awfully funny fish," Maggie had to laugh at Emmi as she walked over to the breakfast bar. "Will we stop making the pasta and give you fish food for dinner?" Maggie questioned as she started to tickle Emmi's sides, Emmi erupting into laughter. "Huh, will we?" Maggie started laughing along with Emmi, Emmi trying to talk but she couldn't get anything out but giggles.

"Ma…" Emmi was still giggling as Eliza walked into the room, smiling at the scene. Maggie and Emmi both laughing, forgetting all their troubles at the moment.

Eliza put the cupcakes she'd been out to buy on the breakfast bar. "Dessert is here."

"Gra—nd—ma," Emmi couldn't talk for laughing. "He—lp."

"What?" Eliza questioned. "Help Mama?" Eliza gave Emmi a wicked grin before she started tickling her too, Emmi erupting into more laughter.

"No," Emmi wriggled, trying to get away. Eliza and Maggie stopped, Emmi looking relieved as she was breathing rather heavily. "Mama don't do that. I'm too tickly."

"That's why it's fun." Maggie ruffled Emmi's hair.

Emmi took a moment, her breathing getting back to normal. "Okay, now I will take pictures of the fish for Mummy," Emmi said. "Then you can send her the fish and my pictures." Emmi said as she clicked a picture of her new fish.

"Sure," Maggie smiled at her before going back over to stir the pasta sauce. "Kara not coming?" Maggie questioned. She'd been asked around for dinner, so Maggie wondered if she was coming.

"No," Eliza shook her head. "She's going to stay with Alex."

"Good, I hate to think of her all alone in that room." Maggie spoke quietly, stirring at the pasta sauce.

"Well it wont be long till she gets home. And Ava too," Eliza noted, Maggie biting her lip as she gave a little nod. "Emmi Danvers," Eliza looked to Emmi who had moved over to the box of cupcakes and was licking the frosting from one of them. "They are for after dinner," Eliza told her, her hands going down to Emmi's sides. "Do we need to tickle you again?"

"No," The threat of another tickle made Emmi put the cupcake back in the box. "I will wait till after dinner."

Eliza stifled a laugh before she looked around, hearing the doorbell ring. "Do you want me to go?" Eliza questioned.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I'll go. Can you dish up dinner?" Maggie questioned, and Eliza nodded as she walked over to the hob, Maggie walking passed her and out of the kitchen, down the hall to the front door. She opened it up, sighing at seeing who was at the other side. "What do you want?" Maggie questioned, half hiding herself with the door.

"Uhm," Maria looked downwards. "I…" She took a deep breath before looking back up to her estranged daughter. "I'm heading back to Blue Spings tomorrow. I need to fly because the car is a wreck which I am dreading," Maria nervously played with her cross pendant. "But it's better taking Oscar's body back on the plane." Maria pursed her lips, Maggie seeing her eyes glossing over.

"Okay," Maggie gave a little shrug. "And you are telling me this because?" Maria had made it clear she still didn't want to know Maggie, so Maggie wondered why this was relevant.

"I…" Maria took a moment to compose herself. "I wanted to get some contact details from you. Uh…your phone number." Maria swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What for, exactly?" Maggie wondered. She could see her mother was shaking a little. She wasn't sure if it was nerves because she was talking to her or because she was trying to hold herself together so she didn't cry.

"So I can let you know when the funeral is. And the will reading." Maria explained. She wasn't totally naive. She knew relations were far from great between them but at the end of the day he was her father and he'd passed. She thought Maggie would want to pay her respects.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be at any funeral and I'm pretty sure my name is not in that will, so…." Maggie trailed off. "You don't really need my number, do you?"

Maria exhaled lightly. "He was your father, Margarita," Maria reminded her. "And Ava. I want Ava to know. To be there. And she's got a new number since Oscar cut her off, so…" Maria stopped talking. "Please."

"Ava doesn't want to be there either." Maggie informed her.

"Don't make that choice for her." Maria retorted.

"I'm not," Maggie replied. She felt an ache in her heart as she spoke. "She told me so."

"Well I would still like to let you know," Maria said. "Please. Just a number, Margarita," Maria told her. "Please."

"Well you found out where I lived so I'm sure you can find my number out." Maggie said, staring out at Maria, watching and waiting to see if she'd reply.

"That was the police work of your father," Maria replied. "I wouldn't know where to begin to look for that."

Maggie sighed. She wanted this to be over with. She wanted her mother to leave. As much as it hurt her it was clear that Maria still didn't accept her. She as much as said so. "Give me your phone," Maggie held her hand out. Maria reached into her bag and fished out her mobile, handing it to Maggie. Maggie put her mobile number in and handed it back to her. "Don't take this as a sign we are coming. You wanted my number and now you have it, so you can leave." Maggie spoke coldly. Maria gave a little nod, a tear falling out of her eye and rolling down her cheek.

"I will be in touch regardless," Maria said. "I hope for one day we can put all differences aside and you will be there. You and Ava." Maria told her.

Maggie pursed her lips and gave a little shrug. She didn't understand why Maria wanted her there in the first place. She figured deep down it was probably just about wanting Ava there. "Yeah, well don't hold your breath on that," Maggie said, looking her mother in the eye for a moment. "Goodbye." Maggie said before she shut the door. She leaned her head against it and took a few deep breaths, feeling a hand go onto her back.

"Everything okay?" Eliza questioned as Maggie turned to look at her.

"Fine," Maggie forced a smile. "Let's go get dinner and then we can get back to the hospital." Maggie said, walking through to the kitchen. Eliza pursed her lips, as she followed her through, knowing Maggie would talk when she was ready to.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Maggie and Emmi were visiting Alex and Ava. Emmi had brought her Uno cards with her, and the family had been playing it most of the morning in the hospital room. Ava had come to join them in Alex's room. She was getting discharged from the hospital which she was very glad about, but she felt bad for Alex because they'd told her they wanted her to stay at least another night. Ava still felt guilty for what had happened to Alex and the threat over Jellybean. She felt bad for Emmi too because it was her spring break from school and so far, she'd spent the majority of it in the hospital. And then there was Maggie. Ava felt bad for everything that she'd been through lately and everything she had to cope with right now. "So maybe tomorrow I could take Emmi to the zoo or aquarium or something," Ava suggested. "What do you think Em's?" Ava took over to her. Emmi was sitting on the bed, cuddling with Alex.

"Yeah, the aquarium," Emmi smiled as Alex was playing with her ponytail. "And can Mama and Mum come too?" Emmi wondered, looking from Ava to Maggie and back.

"Well your mum is still going to be in the hospital." Ava said, and Emmi gave a little frown.

"She's been in here for ages." Emmi sounded upset. She just wanted her mummy to come home.

"They just want to make sure that Jellybean is safe," Alex told her. "But I think you should go to the aquarium with Ava and Mama." Alex said. She wanted Emmi to enjoy her break from school and she didn't like that she was in the hospital all the time. She wanted her to have some fun.

"I can't go to the aquarium when my wife and baby are in hospital." Maggie's voice went high and squeaky. She clearly didn't like the thought of spending the day at the aquarium, away from her wife. She looked at Alex, confused as to why she thought this would be a good idea.

"I'll still be here tomorrow night," Alex told her. She wanted Maggie to get a break too. Enjoying some time with Ava and Emmi at the aquarium would hopeful let her forget or block out all she was dealing with for a while. "And Mum can come see me," Alex added, letting Maggie know she wouldn't have to be alone. "Please, babe. It's alright to go have a good day out with the kids."

"Yeah, Mama," Emmi seemed to agree with Alex. "Just for a little bit of time then we will come and see Mummy after." Emmi said.

"I can take Emmi on my own," Ava said. "I understand you wanting to be with Alex."

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I'd rather you recovered fully. I know you are getting home from the hospital today, but you have bruised ribs and you'll still be sore," Maggie pursed her lips. She saw a look of disappointment fall over Emmi's face. She exhaled lightly. She wanted Emmi to go have a nice day away from the stresses at the hospital, but she didn't want Ava to be dealing with her alone. It wasn't that Emmi was a naughty child and would misbehave, but like she'd said, Ava was still recovering from the crash. "You two can go to the aquarium, but whether that's with me or Grandma is to be decided." Maggie said, and Emmi gave a little smile.

"You Mama," Emmi told her. "And Grandma can come here to be with Mummy."

Maggie made eye contact with Alex who gave her a little nod, clearly agreeing with Emmi. "I'll be okay. I'm fine. Jelly is doing good." Alex put her hand onto her stomach, and just in that moment, Jellybean kicked.

"What's wrong with wanting to come see my wife who is in hospital after something that my da -" Maggie stopped talking mid word. "Oscar caused." Maggie spoke coldly, Alex and Ava both picking up on the pent-up feelings of hurt and anger.

"Nothing," Alex exhaled. "But there's also nothing wrong with taking some you time. Have a break from being in this place and enjoy some time with these two," Alex looked from Ava to Emmi. "Let yourself have a break and relax. It doesn't mean you don't care about me or Jelly or what happened. You need to take care of yourself too." Alex knew that Maggie was taking on too much on her own. Even thought Eliza was around, she knew Maggie was still trying to do it all.

"I am," Maggie replied, but it didn't sound so convincing. She sucked in her bottom lip as she looked at Alex for a moment. "Okay, I'll take the kids to the aquarium. It's just going to be a couple of hours, after all."

"Exactly," Alex smiled at her. "Then you can come see me and feel Jelly all night." Alex told her, Maggie giving a little smile, seeing the excitement on Emmi's face at both getting to go to the aquarium and because she was going with them.

* * *

Maggie walked back into the living room, from putting Emmi to bed. "Where did Ava go?" Maggie questioned, sitting down on the couch next to her mother-in-law, picking up one of Emmi's stuffed Nemo fish that she'd left down the stairs.

"She went for a bath." Eliza answered.

Maggie gave a little nod. "She won't talk, Eliza," Maggie felt herself welling up. "I try to get her to talk about Oscar and the baby but…" Maggie stopped talking, shaking her head.

"She'll talk when she is ready, Maggie," Eliza assured her, her hand rubbing Maggie's arm. "Just like you, right?" Eliza spoke softly.

"I don't know what you mean," Maggie shook her head. "I talk."

Eliza pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side. "A bit," Eliza told her. "But you keep yourself closed up and after what you've been through, I don't blame you," Eliza spoke softly, still rubbing Maggie's arm. "But right now, I am as much here for you as I am Alex," Eliza said, Maggie giving her a smile as her bottom lip trembled a little. "I am always, always, here for you, Maggie. You are my third daughter and I love you so much," Eliza said, feeling herself getting emotional too. "You know you can come to me with anything." Eliza assured her, and Maggie gave a little nod as she bit her lip, feeling her eyes gloss over.

"I just…." Maggie paused, taking a moment to try to compose herself as she hugged the fish close to her. "I wish she could accept me like you do," It hurt Maggie deeply that her own mother could so easily cast her aside and disregard her. It hurt that she'd accepted and loved her husbands love child. Maggie had thought she'd made peace with her parents and the fact they didn't accept her, but them being back here, Maria talking to her, made it all come back to the surface. "I wish she loved me for who I am."

"Oh sweetie." Eliza opened her arm out just in time as Maggie leaned into her mother-in-law. Eliza held her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"And I am grateful. I am so grateful to have you and Alex and Kara and the girls but she's….she's my…." Maggie stopped talking, feeling the emotions get the better of her.

"I know. She's your mother," Eliza replied. "And I know it's probably no consolation, but she is the one who is missing out on an incredible woman," Eliza kept rubbing Maggie's arm, giving her the comfort she needed. "People like that, they don't deserve to have such greatness in their lives." Eliza spoke tentatively.

"I know that you are right, but…." Maggie sat herself up again, looking Eliza in the eye as she shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheek. "It hurts that my own mother doesn't want me," Maggie sniffed back. "And Oscar, he….he died and can't be here to pay for what he caused. Ava lost her peanut and Jelly could still….." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. She couldn't say out loud what still might happen with Jelly. "Two innocent babies who were yet to start their lives and now one never will and Jelly…" Maggie stopped talking. "I just want them to stop causing me so much pain." Maggie looked utterly broken and it broke Eliza's heart. She hated how two people, the people who were supposed to be her parents, who were supposed to love her unconditionally could make her feel this way.

"We will get through this and you'll heal and the hurt and the pain will fade," Eliza promised her. "It's hard right now because it's all fresh but we'll get you through this next while," Eliza put her hand onto Maggie's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And Jelly, she's a strong one. The doctor said so," Eliza gave a little nod, because Maggie pulled a face, like she didn't believe her. "We'll work through the hurt together, yeah?" Eliza was making a promise to always be there for Maggie. "And then you'll have a beautiful little girl at the end." Eliza gave a soft smile.

"Yeah," Maggie gave a little nod. "She's going to get through this," Maggie took a deep breath. "And me too, I know that I can because, well, I mean I've done it before but I….I have you." Maggie couldn't begin to describe how grateful she was for Eliza.

"You sure do," Eliza told her. "Always." Eliza said, pulling Maggie into another hug. Maggie held onto her mother-in-law tightly, neither of the speaking for the moment, just holding each other in the embrace.

* * *

The next morning Emmi was up bright and early for the trip to the aquarium. It took a little more coaxing to get Ava out of her bed, but she eventually got up and they had a late breakfast before driving down to the aquarium. Maggie had received a call from her mother - or rather a voicemail – telling her the details of the funeral. She definitely knew that she didn't want to go but she felt like deep down, Ava did. She wasn't sure how best to bring it up to her though, so even though Emmi was all excited running around the aquarium like she'd never been there before, Maggie couldn't let herself fully have a good time, because she had that on her mind. "Mama," Emmi pulled at her hand, causing Maggie to come away from her thoughts. "These are angelfish." Emmi pointed to the two blue and yellow fish swimming side by side.

"Yeah," Maggie had been to the aquarium enough to know every fish in the tank without looking at the signs. "I like those ones. They are pretty huh?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "They are like a cute little couple, swimming with each other," Emmi noted, and Maggie stifled a laugh as she ran her hand over Emmi's French braid. "I will call them Alex and Maggie," Emmi announced. "Because angelfish like to stay with the same fish buddy forever and you and Mummy will be together forever too," Emmi looked up at Maggie, a smile on her face. "Right, Mama?" Emmi wondered.

"Oh yeah." Maggie nodded, and Emmi smiled as she looked to Ava.

"Ava have you got a forever buddy?" Emmi questioned.

"Huh?" Ava looked up from her phone. "Do you mean a boyfriend?" Ava questioned, and Emmi nodded. "No, I don't."

"Oh," Emmi pursed her lips. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Emmi thought maybe she liked girls too, like Maggie and Alex did.

"No," Ava told her, Maggie seeing her lips pursed as her hand went onto her stomach. "I uh….I just want it to be me for a while," Ava said. "And well, that way I get to hang out with my favourite niece more." Ava stepped closer and ruffled Emmi's hair.

"Is that me?" Emmi gasped.

"Yeah it is." Ava told her, making the little girl smile. Ava decided to leave out the fact that she was the only niece she currently had.

Emmi grinned. "Well, would you like to buy your favourite niece a rabbit?" Emmi questioned.

Ava opened her mouth to reply but Maggie spoke over her. "A rabbit? Where did that idea come from?" Maggie questioned.

"When I was at the pet shop with Mr Winn I saw them, and they were cute, but he said I wouldn't be allowed." Emmi frowned.

"Well Mr Winn is right," Maggie said. "You've got your fish and one day we'll get a puppy." Maggie told her. The dog was definitely still on the cards for the family.

"You always say one day," Emmi frowned. "One day must be ages away."

"When Jelly is a little bit older." Maggie informed her.

"Jellybean is still in Mummy's tummy. It'll be ages before she is bigger." Emmi frowned. She loved her fish, but she wanted more pets.

"But hey, it's something to look forward too," Ava nudged Emmi's shoulder. Emmi pursed her lips and muttered something incoherently before she ran off down the room, wanting to see more fish. Ava looked up at Maggie. "You know Alex will survive without you for a few hours," Ava told her, seeing the look on Maggie's face and knowing she wasn't fully letting herself have a good time. "Let yourself enjoy this time with Em's."

"Yeah," Maggie pursed her lips. "And you too, sis," Maggie rubbed Ava's arm. She was going to playfully nudge her, but she didn't want to hurt her. "If you put that phone away we can have some more of that sisterly bonding you talked about, huh?"

"Yeah," Ava smiled lightly as they slowly started to walk across to where Emmi was, looking at the giant octopus as it swam past the window. "So about sisterly bonding…." Ava paused for a moment. They both stopped walking and Maggie turned to look at Ava. "Well," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "I know I said I didn't want to go but, well I…" Ava bit her lip, not making eye contact with Maggie. "I want to go to the funeral," Ava said, taking a deep breath. "I know he wasn't a good guy and he's caused a lot of hurt, for you especially but he's my Papa and he was good at times. I'd like to remember the good and go and say goodbye to that man." Ava was speaking fast, her hands going into the pocket of her hoodie as she looked downwards.

"I…" Maggie rubbed the back of her head.

"I thought we could go and the road trip would give us more time to bond, so kind of making the best out of a shitty situation." Ava gave a little shrug as she looked back up to Maggie.

"Ava, I," Maggie lightly shook her head. She couldn't go back to Blue Springs. It would be to painful for her. She didn't want to go to his funeral. "I'm sorry, I….I can't go to his funeral," Maggie told her. "I…we can get you to Blue Springs to say the goodbyes that you want but I…" Maggie trailed off. "I don't want to leave Alex for that long either."

Maggie could see Ava was trying to stay calm, but her bottom lip was trembling, looking like she was about to cry. "Please," Ava begged. "I can't go alone. I need you there. Please, Maggie. I need you to come with me," Maggie pursed her lips. She felt bad for Ava. She was so young and had been through so much. Was going through so much. "Alex is still in hospital," Ava pointed out. "There's a whole heap of people there trained to help her. And if she's out by the funeral then her mum and sister will be there for her." Ava argued.

Maggie looked over to Emmi who was still watching the octopus. "Ava, I…." Maggie paused for a moment, rubbing her hand over her forehead. She wanted to be there for her sister. She wanted to show her she could always count on her. She wanted to be there and help her through the loss of the baby whenever Ava was ready to deal with that but being there, being at Oscar's funeral was one step too much. "I can take you to Blue Springs," Maggie looked back around to her sister. "I…" She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to go back there, and she didn't want to leave Alex right now, but she'd do it for her sister. Ava needed her just as much as Alex did at the moment, maybe even more so. "We can fly because it'll be quicker. We could possible fit it in all in one day," Maggie spoke quietly. The less time they had to spend it Blue Springs the better. "I will go with you to Blue Springs, but I cannot be at that funeral. I'm sorry, but, I….meet me half way here, Ava." Maggie hoped that going there with her would be enough.

Ava pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "Okay," Ava said. Maybe Maggie would think differently once they'd got there. "Thank you, Maggie." Ava was appreciative that she'd take her there.

Maggie cleared her throat. "I better get back to Emmi." Maggie walked over to her daughter, Ava watching as she wrapped her arms around her from behind, softly kissing her temple, smiling as Emmi pointed to something. Ava took a deep breath before walking over to join them to go through the rest of the aquarium.

* * *

Maggie was laying on Alex's bed. Her hand was on her bump, Maggie still loving the feeling of Jelly moving. "So," Alex was playing with Maggie's hair. "You have a good day then?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "Emmi had a blast," Maggie smiled lightly. "Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips. "Ava uh…she told me she wants to go to the funeral," Maggie spoke quietly, Alex picking up on the quiver in her voice. "I…I always thought if I was ever going to be back in Blue Springs I'd have you by my side." Maggie spoke quietly. She feared if she spoke any louder her voice would break.

"Well, I could come." Alex replied, still playing with her wife's hair.

"No, you can't," Maggie retorted. "First of all, you are on bed rest and second, you are still in the hospital."

"Well, first of all," Alex mocked her wife. "It doesn't mean I literally have to stay in bed 24/7 and secondly, it's not for another, what, 5 days?" Alex questioned. "I should be home by then."

"Okay, but bed rest also doesn't mean you get to travel half way across the county," Maggie told her. "You are not coming and that is the end of that," Maggie sounded sure about that. There was no way that she let Alex travel that far while she needed to rest and take it easy, no matter how much she wanted her there with her. "I…I don't want to leave you, Alex, but Ava needs this."

"I understand," Alex told her. "But, maybe, if you really don't want to go my Mum could take her or we could get Kara to fly her there and back in the same day," Alex suggested. "I know you want to be there for Ava, but you've got to take your thoughts and feelings into consideration too."

"She wants me to go with her," Maggie said. "It's okay. I…Ava needs me so I'm going to do it, for her," Maggie bit her lip, her hand moving slightly on Alex's bump. "I…I'll be there for a day, two at most and I don't need to go to the service."

"Do you want anyone else to come be there for you?" Alex questioned. "Mum or Kara?"

"No," Maggie spoke quietly. "I want them here for you."

Alex bit her lip. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know," Alex said, her hand moving down from playing with Maggie's hair and rubbing her arm instead. She hated that she couldn't be there for her wife when she'd most definitely need her. "Yeah?"

"I will," Maggie murmured. She felt the baby kick, which brought a smile to her face. "Those kicks are getting stronger." Maggie noted. She remembered the first time she felt the baby kick and now she was getting stronger, despite the accident and the threat of loss or pre-term labour.

"I know," Alex moved her other hand onto her stomach, although part of it was in the cast so it wasn't as easy to feel the baby. "She is a Danvers after all. We are made of strong stuff." Alex said, turning her head slightly to see her wife better.

Maggie looked into Alex's eyes and gave her a smile. "You sure are," Maggie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "I'm going to love you forever, Alex Danvers." Maggie murmured, her eyes staying fixed on Alex's.

"I'm going to love you forever too." Alex replied, kissing her wife again.

* * *

 **Thoughts appreciated. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Maggie and Ava had made the trip to Blue Springs. As soon as the taxi entered Blue Springs from the airport, Maggie looked down to her phone, not able to look out to her old home town. They were currently in the hotel room, Maggie already raiding the minibar. She pulled out the little bottle of whisky and unscrewed the lid, throwing it into the trash can as she took a rather big gulp, almost taking the whole bottle at once. "Have you seen how overpriced those are?" Ava questioned as she looked at the price list.

"Well it's a good job I am paying for this and not you." Maggie walked over to the window and despite it still being light out, she closed the curtains, causing Ava to give her a look of confusion.

"You can't even look at the place?" Ava questioned. "It's not the towns fault, Maggie."

"But it's a reminder," Maggie finished the bottle as she walked over to the minibar again. She threw the whisky bottle into the trash then opened the minibar door, taking out a bottle of beer. "You don't get. I don't expect you too," Maggie told her. "You were kicked out and you left. You didn't have to face any anguish here," Maggie screwed the cap off the beer. "I still had to live here. I still had to go to that high school where I'd be taunted and teased and called a dyke," Maggie sounded angry as she spoke. "I lost the only friend that I had and to make things worse she then joined in with the bullying," Maggie bit her lip as she tried to push back tears. "I was already the outcast because my parents were from a different country and we didn't have pasty white skin. Add in me being a lesbian? Ohh kids can be cruel," Maggie stopped talking and took a long drink of her beer. She didn't have any intentions to get herself drunk. She just wanted to take the edge off and with everything that was going on, she felt like she deserved a couple of drinks. "Small towns like this, Ava, they often get stuck in old ways and I…." Maggie shook her head. "This place isn't somewhere I wanted to ever be again once I did leave and if I ever had to come back I wanted Alex with me. She would know what to say and how to make me feel okay." Maggie spoke quietly. They'd only been apart a matter of hours and she already missed her and wanted her wife.

"I'm sorry," Ava apologised. "I didn't….I didn't realise," Ava pursed her lips, looking downwards for a moment. "If you'd told me that I…." Ava looked back up to Maggie. "I'm sorry I made you come."

"You wanted me to come. You want to say your goodbyes and I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you," Maggie promised her. "Even if it means I have to do stuff I'm not comfortable with because you are my kid-sister and I never want you to feel even half of what I felt like back then," Maggie walked a little closer to her sister. "You will always have me. And you can always, always, talk to me, about anything." Maggie spoke softly. She knew not to push Ava. Ava would talk about the lost baby when she was ready, but she could see Ava was hurting.

"Can I?" Ava questioned. "You hate Oscar. How can I talk to you about him?"

"I…" Maggie pursed her lips. "Because I'm your sister. And you can come to me with anything. I may not like Oscar, but I can put that to the side and be there to help you through the hurt you are feeling because he is gone," Ava gave a little shrug as she walked forward, walking into Maggie. Maggie wrapped her arm around her sister, lightly rubbing her back. "I never want you to feel like you can't grieve."

"I wouldn't blame you. He was never father of the year, at least not in the last while," Ava pulled back a little, staying in the embrace but looking into Maggie's eyes. "He caused a lot of hurt for us and for Jelly and Alex and my peanut," Ava's bottom lip trembled. "But I'm still sad that he's gone," Ava bit her lip. "He was….we had good times. He cared a great deal and I…." Ava stopped talking, shaking her head lightly.

"You're so like me, Ava," Maggie mumbled. "We get so far then we close up."

Ava gave a weak smile. She liked that she had similar traits to her sister, even if they weren't ideally what would be classed as a good thing. "So you know that we'll talk all this out eventually, right?" Ava murmured.

Maggie gave a little nod. Ideally, she didn't want to talk about Oscar. She wanted Ava to talk about the baby and work through her loss, but she knew that wasn't something she'd be able to push out of her. She couldn't begin to understand what Ava was feeling. "I do," Maggie spoke softly, seeing Ava was looking up at her, waiting on a reply. "Well how about for now, we see what we can order from room service, see what pay-per-view movies are on offer and get up onto one of the beds?" Maggie questioned, and Ava gave a little smile as she nodded.

"Can I get a beer?" Ava questioned.

"You most certainly cannot," Maggie made sure to emphasis the not. Ava pouted as she batted her eyelashes at her sister. "That's not going to work either," Maggie said. "It's going to have to be a good old Mountain Dew for you." Maggie told her, and Ava frowned.

"Fine," Ava walked over to the TV and switched it on, picking up the remote. "I'm picking the movie then." Ava said, going into the movie menu.

"Hey, as long as there is no singing lobsters or trolls I'm fine with anything." Maggie said, picking up the room service menu to see what they could have for dinner.

"Isn't he a crab?" Ava replied.

"Huh?" Maggie scrunched her face up.

"Sebastian," Ava replied. "You said singing lobsters. And I assume you are talking about The Little Mermaid's Sebastian, but he's a crab, right? Not a lobster?"

"Well whatever," Maggie shrugged. "No animations, okay?"

"Well we'll just have to see about that." Ava murmured, a cheeky grin on her face as she scrolled through the movie list.

* * *

Emmi was sitting at the table, waiting on her dinner. Alex had been home a couple of days, but she wasn't really allowed to do anything. Eliza was cooking, and Alex had been left resting up the stairs, but she was getting extremely bored. Resting and taking it wasn't really Alex's thing. "Hey, sweetie what you up to?" Alex walked into the kitchen and over to the dining area, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Drawing." Emmi answered.

"Mermaids and under the sea," Alex laughed. "You are consistent, huh?"

"It's what I like," Emmi replied. Alex smiled as she ran her hand through Emmi's hair. "Do you think Jellybean will like this stuff too?" Emmi questioned. Alex looked up for a moment, feeling her mother's eyes on her. They exchanged a glance of uncertainty before Alex looked back to Emmi.

"Well if you have a big influence on her I'm sure she will." Alex replied, and Emmi smiled. She hoped that her baby sister would like the same things as her.

"Do you know what would be a good name for her?" Emmi questioned.

"What?" Alex wondered what she was going to say. Emmi had already given them a list of Disney and Dreamworks names she wanted them to use so she wondered what else Emmi would suggest.

"Ocean Ariel." Emmi sounded proud at her suggestion.

"Ocean," Alex raised her eyebrows. "That would be an interesting choice."

"I kinda like it," Alex looked up as she heard Eliza speak from the kitchen as she was chopping up some vegetables. "It's different."

"Maybe a bit too different," Alex replied. "I kinda like the name River, but more so for a boy."

"Ocean River?" Emmi suggested.

Eliza and Alex both laughed. "Poor kid would be confused." Eliza said, Alex giving another chuckle at her mother's comment.

"We are probably not going to have a water themed name, sweetie." Alex said, her hand going onto her stomach and rubbing over it.

"Everything okay?" Eliza sounded a little panicked, hoping Alex wasn't feeling any pains.

"She's just waking up from a nap." Alex said, feeling the baby starting to move again.

"Can I feel her?" Emmi questioned. Alex looked down to her daughter, giving a little nod as she took her hand and placed it where the baby was moving. Emmi widened her eyes and grinned widely at the feeling. "Can she hear me?" Emmi questioned, and Alex gave a little nod.

Emmi gave a little giggle. "Hello Jellybean," Emmi spoke softly as she looked at Alex's bump. "My name is Emmi Danvers and I am 6-years-old, 7 next month and I am your big sister," Emmi said. "I love mermaids and fish and I hope you do to because then we can play together," Emmi moved her hand a little, trying to feel more movement. "And when you get bigger we can watch Trolls. Oh, it's my favourite, most best film, Jellybean," Emmi told her. "I just can't wait to meet you," Eliza was watching the scene and she could see a tear roll down Alex's cheek, the situation of what may yet happen obviously on her mind. Alex sniffed back, causing Emmi to look up to her. She looked concerned as she saw the tear on her face. "Are you okay Mummy?"

"Yeah." Alex cleared her throat, smiling softly as she looked into Emmi's big, green eyes that in that moment were filled with concern for her mother.

"But you have a tear." Emmi pointed out as she wiped her hand over Alex's cheek.

"I'm just thinking that I'm so very lucky to have you in my life," Alex pulled Emmi closer to her, placing a kiss on her temple as she hugged her tight. She couldn't describe the love she felt for Emmi and she knew that her and Maggie were lucky to be parents to such a sweet little girl. She obviously wanted this pregnancy to go to term and for Jelly to be okay, but she knew that they were already blessed with Emmi. "You know that Mama and I love you so much, right?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi gave a little nod, her hand gently moving over Alex's bump. "I love you too, Mummy," Emmi told her, Alex holding onto Emmi tighter. "And Mama," Emmi added. "Has she called you from her trip yet?" Emmi wondered.

"She text to say she'd arrived," Alex told her daughter. "She is going to Facetime us later." Alex informed her, and Emmi smiled, clearly happy to be getting to talk to Maggie later on that night.

"Cool," Emmi answered. "Can I finish my picture?" Emmi asked. "Then I can show Mama when we talk," Emmi said as Alex nodded and let go of her grip from Emmi, Emmi sitting back in her seat and picking up the crayon.

Alex looked up to the kitchen, Eliza still busy with the dinner. "You need a hand?" Alex asked.

"No, no," Eliza shook her head. "You keep taking it easy," Eliza instructed her. The last thing she wanted was for Alex to over do it. "You can call your sister though," Eliza told her. Kara was joining them for dinner and Eliza wanted to know where she was. "It shouldn't be too much longer so an appearance from her would be good."

"Well last I knew she was dealing with an alien intruder down at the docks," Alex said. "It's not like she can tell him to take a time out for a couple hours, so she can come to dinner," Eliza tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows at her daughter's comment. "Well, I'm just saying the truth," Alex held her hands out in front of her in protest, Eliza still giving her the look. "Alright, I'll call her," Alex pulled her phone from her back pocket and was about to call her sister when she heard the front door opening and heard Kara shouting a hello. "Well, maybe I don't need too." Alex murmured as Kara appeared in the doorway.

"Auntie K." Emmi sounded excited to see her.

"Hey, kiddo," Kara walked over to the dining area. "Oooh what we drawing today?" Kara took a piece of plain paper from the pile as she pulled a seat out, clearly wanting to sit down and draw with her niece.

"You are drawing nothing," Eliza said, causing Kara to look over to her. "You can come get the stuff out to set the table."

"Gee, I get invited over for dinner and you make me do the work," Kara mumbled jokingly as she walked over to the kitchen area. "You could get Emmi to do that from the seat and then we could both colour."

Eliza shook her head at her daughter as she checked on the salmon that was in the oven. She wondered how one minute Kara could be out kicking rogue alien ass then the next she could be like a big kid, wanting to colour pictures and watch cartoons with her niece. She closed the oven door, going to give it a few more minutes before standing up straight again, looking over to Alex and she got up from the table. "You alright?" Eliza questioned. "What do you need? What are you doing?"

Alex sighed lightly. It had only been a couple of days and she couldn't move without her mother or Maggie questioning if she needed help. There was no way she could put up with another almost 18 weeks of this. "I'm just going to go pee," Alex answered, making her way out of the room. "And no," Alex held her hand out in her mother's direction. "I don't need any help." Alex told her, looking at Kara as she heard her giggle before she walked out of the room and down the hall to the toilet.

* * *

Ava had gone out to meet Kate. She didn't want to leave Maggie on her own, but Maggie assured her it was fine and that she was going to call home to Facetime Alex and Emmi anyways, so she should go out for a little while. Maggie hoped that maybe seeing Kate would maybe make Ava talk about the baby. As long as she was talking about it, Maggie didn't mind if it turned out not to be with her. Ava had met Kate at the diner, and was currently slurping on her milkshake. "Ava Rodas," Kate smiled at her from across the table. "The reason you are back sucks but it's so cool seeing you again."

"I know," Ava smiled at her friend. One of the main reasons she was so keen on coming back to Blue Springs was to see her again. "But don't call me Rodas. I don't….I'm not a Rodas anymore."

"Oh," Kate looked a little confused. "Did you change your name?"

"Not yet," Ava shook her head. "I'm going to either be a Danvers - which is my sisters married name, or I'm going to change it to my Mama's last name, Martinez." Ava told her friend.

"Ah." Kate gave a little nod.

"But for now, I'm just Ava." Ava murmured, taking another drink of her milkshake.

"Ava no last name?" Kate gave a little giggle and Ava shrugged.

"It works for Cher and Madonna." Ava noted, and Kate gave a little nod, having to agree. Ava's phone beeped, so she picked it up from the table, Kate noticing the smile on her face as she read the message and started to reply.

"So, do I get to meet this sister of yours tomorrow?" Kate moved the straw around her milkshake. She would be at the funeral supporting Ava.

"You can meet her if you want but it won't be at the funeral," Ava replied. "She's not coming to that."

"Oh." Kate looked a little surprised.

"I don't blame her. Not after everything Oscar and Maria put her through and her wife and their unborn baby," Ava pursed her lips. "I'm thankful that she has brought me here and it's enough." Ava was getting to say the goodbye she wanted regardless of if Maggie was there or not.

"So, speaking of babies," Kate spoke tentatively. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" Kate questioned, watching as Ava once again got a smile on her face, seeing she had a message.

"There's nothing to say, really," Ava shrugged. "I was pregnant, now I'm not," Ava let a puff of air escape between her lips as she read the message and began replying. "Talking isn't going to change that." Ava looked up to Kate very briefly, before looking back to her phone, finishing the reply.

"Okay," Kate didn't want to push her. "Well you want to tell me who is taking up half your attention and putting that smile on your face?" Kate asked. "You found a boyfriend or something?"

"No," Ava scoffed. "It's just a friend from National City."

"Oh really?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "And what's his name?"

"Her name is Izzy," Ava replied as she put her phone down on the table. "Sorry, I'm being rude though," Ava sighed lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Can we not talk about Oscar or Peanut or anything like that?" Ava asked. "Tell me what I've miss from Blue Spring High," Ava said. "Who's hooking up with who? Who's dumped who?" Ava wondered if she'd miss anything exciting from her old school.

"Well it's Blue Springs so it's hardly the excitement capital of the world," Kate murmured. "Uhm….Jared is dating Oliva Jones." Kate said, before realising that was probably the most stupid thing she could say.

"Yeah, I didn't mean we should talk about him." Ava spoke coldly. Jared had never even crossed her mind. She really hoped that she wouldn't run into him during her time in Blue Springs.

"Sorry," Kate apologised. "That was dumb," Kate sounded annoyed at herself. "Uh…" Kate scratched the back of her head, trying to think of something else to tell her. "I dunno, it's Blue Springs. There's never anything exciting going on."

Ava gave a little nod. "So, basically, I'm still the talk of the High School." Ava murmured.

"It had died down but then news of Oscar's death broke and it all kinda came back up again," Kate bit her lip. "But someone will do something eventually, so…" Kate trailed off, seeing Ava look at her phone as it was beeping, indicating she had a new message. She could see Ava was trying to ignore it.

"You can answer her," Kate told her, Ava giving her friend a smile as she picked up her phone to reply to her friend's message. "Hey, maybe one day I can come out to National City," Kate smiled at the suggestion. "Not too long till summer break and I'm not spending all of that in this town, that's for sure."

"Uh, yeah that would be cool," Ava was still texting Izzy back, so she didn't look up to Kate as she replied. "But we'll have to see. Alex's pregnancy is at risk now because of what he caused so I don't know if having a visitor is the best idea."

"Oh, well you can let me know." Kate said, and Ava gave a little nod before taking a drink of her milkshake.

* * *

Kara and Alex were sitting on the couch. Eliza had taken Emmi to bed and was currently reading her a bedtime story, leaving the sisters to talk. "So, how's the DEO?" Alex questioned. Being on bed rest, she'd obviously been signed off her work.

"Same old." Kara replied.

"That's all I am getting?" Alex questioned. It killed her that she wasn't able to work. Now that she was pregnant, the actual joining the team on missions had come to a stop, but she was usually still busy in the lab, so would always hear what was happening, but now she was stuck at home she knew nothing.

"Well, yeah," Kara answered. "I don't want you getting all excited and worked up by telling you about missions and you know," Kara looked to the bump. "I don't want to cause any more strain in there, making things worse."

"Ah not you too," Alex sighed. "I wish people would stop treating me like I can't do anything, or you can't say things around me," Alex moaned. "I get that you all care about my wellbeing and Jelly's but, c'mon," Alex exhaled. "This is going to drive me crazy." Alex put her hand onto her stomach as she sighed.

"It's the wife's orders," Kara said. "I'm not going to go against her."

"Well the wife isn't here right now," Alex reminded her sister. "So, you know, what she doesn't know…" Alex trailed off.

"C'mon." Kara shook her head and Alex pouted.

"I might never be on another mission again, Kara." Alex told her, and Kara looked rather stunned at the admission.

"What you talking about?" Kara questioned.

"Well my priorities are changing," Alex gave a little shrug. "You already know that since we took on Emmi I've cut down on the number of missions I go on, you know it's….I have a daughter who is counting on me. Who needs me to not get myself killed," Alex said. "And then with the new baby that's two lives that are going to be relying on me and there's also Maggie and I…." Alex looked downwards, twisting her lip. "I love the DEO and going out on missions, but I have a family. One that's growing and I…." Alex looked back around to Kara. "You get that, right?"

"Yeah of course I do," Kara told her. "The girls and Maggie are always going to be your number one."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "And Ava too. She's still young. She needs me and Maggie," Alex said. "I am always, always going to love the DEO and that stage of my life but it's important that I put the girls first."

"Yeah, I know," Kara understood what her sister was saying. "So, you are actually going to leave the DEO altogether?"

"No way," Alex shook her head. "But missions are probably going to become very occasional," Alex pursed her lips and Kara gave a little smile, knowing that Alex would never fully be able to give up on the missions part of her job. "I'm still their bio-engineer and I do a lot of the medical stuff, so, it's not like I'll have nothing to do." Alex reasoned.

"Yeah, of course," Kara answered. She wasn't a mother, so she couldn't fully understand it, but she knew that Alex would think differently about throwing herself in the face of danger now. "I just….I never though I'd see the day you wanted to give the DEO up."

"I didn't say I was," Alex replied. "I'm just saying I won't be out every day on missions anymore," Alex told her. "When it comes down to it - as awesome as it is - the DEO is just a job, but my girls and Maggie?" Alex questioned. "They are my life." Alex was lightly rubbing her bump, Jelly moving around.

"I know they are," Kara gave her sister a smile. She loved badass Alex, but she loved sweet, motherly Alex too. "So, how about we make a night of it?" Kara questioned. "I can go get snacks, well Potstickers," Kara gave a cheeky grin. "We can get a movie and keep you relaxing?"

"Sure," Alex gave up on finding out about the mission because she knew Kara wasn't going to tell her. "But it'll have to be a movie that Mum will like." Alex told her sister.

"Fair enough," Kara stood up from the couch. "You pick the movie, I'll go get the Potstickers," Kara said. "You want anything special?" Kara wondered if her sister was still craving chocolate spread.

"I do," Alex nodded. "Chocolate spread." Alex told her, answering Kara's thoughts.

"Okay, chocolate spread and Potstickers coming up." Kara said before she left the house, leaving Alex to pick a movie to play when she got back.

* * *

 **So, I've had heaps of college work thrown at me lately, so I need to focus on that and stop procrastinating with this! I'll try to get an update when I can but might be on the quiet side for the next couple of weeks until I get the reports out of the way. Thanks for all the love on this so far. The reviews really are appreciated. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Ava was standing in the bathroom, looking herself up and down in the full length mirror. She had a simple black dress on and was wearing soft black tights, a pair of black flats and had a black jacket on, because even though it was Spring, it was still pretty cold in Nebraska. She'd tied her long, dark hair back in a ponytail. She patted down the dress as she took a deep breath. "Ava," Maggie knocked lightly on the door before walking into the bathroom. Ava looked a little disappointed to see Maggie was still in her pyjamas. Part of her had hoped that she'd change her mind and come and say her goodbyes. She only got one chance to attend a funeral and she didn't want Maggie regretting it in the future. "Nice to see you without a hoodie on." Maggie remarked, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

Ava stared at her sister, her lips pursed. "I hate dresses."

"Well you look very smart," Maggie told her. "And…" Maggie took a deep breath before talking again. "He would think so to," Maggie opened her arm out and Ava walked over to the doorway and stepped into the embrace. Maggie lightly rubbed her sisters back. "You need to get going if you want to make the church on time."

Ava's stomach was churning. Maggie felt Ava cling onto her a little tighter. She felt bad. She knew Ava wanted her with her at the funeral and that she needed her, but she couldn't go. Asking her to go to his funeral was just one step too much. Maybe, just maybe, if Alex was able to be in Blue Springs with her, she'd find the courage to be there, with Alex by her side, so they could then be there for Ava, but that wasn't happening. And Maggie knew Ava would have Kate there for her, so it made her relax a little. "Are you going to come to the house after?" Ava didn't really know why she was asking because she was pretty sure that Maggie wouldn't attend. After the service at the church and graveyard, people would be going to the Rodas house for drinks and snacks, paying their final respects. Before Maggie even answered, Ava spoke again. "No, sorry, I know you won't."

"That house, Ava, I…." Maggie shook her head.

"No, I know, sorry. I don't even know why I said it." Ava spoke quietly.

"Well, you better take an umbrella because it looks like rain is coming," Maggie pulled back from the embrace with her sister. "Hey," Maggie saw the look of uncertainty on her sister's face. "You wanted to do this. You can say your goodbyes then we can go back to National City and put this behind us, yeah?" Maggie gently rubbed Ava's arm.

"Yeah." Ava gave a little nod as she looked downwards, her hand grazing over her stomach. She looked back up to her sister, her bottom lip sucked in.

"Ava." Maggie spoke softly. She knew right before Oscar's funeral wasn't the time to get Ava to open up about the miscarriage, but she could see Ava was hurting from it.

"Uhm," Ava cleared her throat, talking over Maggie. "I uh….you are right, I need to get going," Ava pushed passed Maggie and walked into the bedroom area of the hotel. "Are you just staying in here all day, alone?"

Maggie nodded, biting her lip. "There's not really anything I want to do here or anyone I want to see, so…." Maggie trailed off, giving a little shrug. "It's fine. I'll Facetime Em's and Alex for a little bit. Just chill out." Maggie said.

Ava gave a weak smile. She was thankful that Maggie had brought her here. She could see in Maggie's expression, and from the slight quiver in her voice that she clearly wasn't feeling comfortable being there. "Well, I probably won't be there to long," Ava spoke quietly. "I'll pay my respects and such but," Ava paused for a moment. "I thought I could maybe grab more of my things from the house. Clothes mainly," Ava explained. "Uh…some things that belonged to my Mama that I kept that I'd like," Ava said. "If they've not chucked it all." Ava sucked in her bottom lip, looking downwards.

"Well, it did seem like Maria was against Oscar throwing you out so maybe she'd have kept your things. Kept your bedroom as it was," Maggie said. Maggie did wonder if Ava's bedroom was once her bedroom. There were no doubts in her mind that her room was no longer anything like it was when she stayed in it, but she wondered if Ava had been given that room, or what she'd known as the spare room. "It hadn't been that long since you left so they probably hadn't got around to changing it yet."

"Maybe," Ava was hopeful. "But anyways, I'm not going to be there long, so I'll come back here, and we can grab something to eat then go to the airport and get back to Alex, Emmi and Jelly, yeah?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Sounds good to me." Maggie told her, Ava giving her a smile before she took a deep breath, knowing it was time to leave for the church.

* * *

Ava was in her bedroom at the house. She'd gotten through the service at the church and the graveyard, and just needed to get through another little bit, before getting back to Maggie. "You need any company?" Ava looked up as she heard Kate's voice. She smiled weakly at her friend as she walked into the room and took a seat next to her. Kate looked to the photo that Ava was looking at. It was of Ava, Oscar and her biological mother, Valentina. They'd always be together for Ava's birthday, Ava enjoying her parents spending time with her together. "This was my 8th birthday. We had a petting zoo at the house and you freaked because the goat got out the pen."

"I remember," Kate gave a little laugh. "It was a good party, besides that."

"I'm sorry." Ava spoke quietly.

"It wasn't like it was you who let the goat out." Kate noted.

"Not about that," Ava exhaled. "For last night, I…." Ava rested the photo frame on her lap and looked at her friend. "I was texting Izzy most of the night and I….I do want you to come to National City," Ava said. "Meet my sister and her family," Ava looked down to the picture again, her lips pursed. Kate could see her eyes glossing over. "I just….I wasn't….I…." Ava was struggling to get the words out.

"It's okay," Kate told her. "You're dealing with a lot right now." Kate said, her hand going to Ava's arm and rubbing it gently.

"I….I'm an orphan, Kate," Ava looked back up to her friend. "I…both my parents are gone and I'm only 16," Ava swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's…"

"I know," Kate kept rubbing her arm. "I can't begin to imagine what that's like." Kate spoke quietly. She still had both her parents alive and well, and happily married. She couldn't begin to understand Ava thoughts at having lost both parents by the age of 16.

"Well the last month or so, I'd rather forget Oscar, but he was…" Ava welled up with tears. "He was a good Papa to me. And my Mama too. She was the best. She was so sweet and funny and kind."

"I remember," Kate and Ava had been friends since they were about two and in the same day-care so she'd been around Ava's mum a lot. "And I know it won't make up for losing your parents, but you've got your sister," Kate reminded her. "She sounds like she's been great for you."

"Yeah," Ava smiled lightly. "She's great. Alex too. I'm glad I have them because otherwise I'd be…." Ava stopped talking for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't be alone because I have you, right?"

"Always," Kate gave her a little smile before they both looked up as there was a knock at the door, seeing Maria was standing there. "Uh…." Kate looked to Ava. "I'll be down the stairs." Kate lightly rubbed Ava's arm as she stood up, leaving the room as Maria walked in.

"Thank you for being here today," Maria spoke quietly as she sat down on the bed next to Ava. She glanced down at the photo in Ava lap before looking up to her. "It was the right thing to do," Maria said. "I only wish Margarita was as considerate as you."

"She had very justifiable reasons to not be here and you know it." Ava retorted.

"At the end of the day he was her father." Maria snapped.

"At the end of the day she was your daughter," Ava argued back. She wasn't letting Maria constantly bad talk Maggie. "A 14-year-old girl and you kicked her out of the house for what?" Ava seethed. "For liking someone?" Ava shook her head at Maria's actions. "You can't sit there and say she's not allowed to not be here," Ava told her. "Not after what you did to her."

Maria looked down sheepishly. "Look, I…." Maria took a moment then looked back at Ava. She sighed lightly as she played her cross pendant. "Do you think we can keep in touch?" Maria asked. "That we can fix this. Fix us?" Maria questioned. She wanted Ava to know she was sorry for what happened. She was sorry for everything. Sorry for her being kicked out, for her losing the baby and the crash.

"I…." Ava shook her head. "I'm sorry, but, no. I can't."

"Please, mija," Maria sounded like she was begging. "I've lost everything. I have no one." Maria sounded close to tears, her hand going onto Ava's arm, rubbing it gently.

"And who's fault is that?" Ava questioned, moving her arm back, causing Maria's hand to fall from it.

Maria pursed her lips, looking slightly downwards. "I guess mine." Maria murmured.

"Look, I came here to pay my respects, but I am going back to National City with Maggie and I don't…." Ava trailed off, her head shaking. "I uh….I'm going to pack some more of my stuff and then I'm leaving and quite frankly right now, I don't care if I ever talk to you again." Ava told her, Maria feeling a sting in her heart at hearing Ava utter those words. She took a deep breath as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

"I'll leave you to it then." Maria's voice broke as she walked out of the room. Ava wiped a tear away as it rolled down her cheek before she looked down to the photo in her lap. She ran two fingers over Oscar's face before she let out an angry scream and threw the photo frame across the room before falling back so she was lying across the bed, the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Eliza walked down to the front door upon hearing the doorbell. "Winn." Eliza smiled as he entered the house.

"Mr Winn," Emmi ran down the hall, excited to see her friend. "What are you doing here?" Emmi questioned as Alex appeared in the doorway from the living room.

"I am here to see if Eliza would like to go to the DEO," Winn told them, Alex looking at him with a rather confused look on her face. Winn gave her a quick wink before looking to Eliza. "J'onn would like your help with something uhm…sciencey," Winn said. "With Alex out of action, we are down a great mind, so…" Winn rubbed the back of his head. "It would be appreciated."

"Well, I…I'd love to help but Alex needs help here, so…." Eliza looked to Alex who shook her head.

"No, you can go," Alex told her. "Winn….Winn can stay," Alex pointed to him. "Instead of you being here, Winn will babysit me," Alex rolled her eyes. She knew her mother just cared but she was feel suffocated. "Right?"

"Yes," Winn nodded. "That's why I am here. Kara is busy being Supergirl, so Mr Winn is here being helpful," Winn said. Emmi looking rather pleased that Winn had come over. "It'll only be a couple of hours, Eliza." Winn assured her.

Eliza looked to Alex before looking down to Emmi, then back to Winn. "Okay, but you call me if you need anything," Eliza said, and Alex gave a little nod. "I'll take your car." Eliza said, looking to Alex, who once again nodded at her. Eliza walked picked up the keys from the hook by the door and grabbed her jacket from the other hook before leaving the house.

"So," Alex questioned. "Does the DEO really need her?"

"Kara might have mentioned she was being a bit too much for you," Winn said. "So, we came up with a little project to keep her busy for a couple of hours to give you a bit of a break." Winn looked down to Emmi as she gasped.

"Mr Winn that is naughty," Emmi said, her little face scrunching up, the girl clearly not impressed with the plan to get rid of her grandma. "Grandma is being so nice."

"I know she is, Em's," Alex looked down to her daughter, running her hand through her hair. "But I just need a little break from her constantly being here." Emmi scowled up at her mother, clearly not liking her reasoning.

"Kara was going to come but she's just taken a trip through a portal to The Flash's earth," Winn said, and Alex widened her eyes. "Apparently Mr Allen needs our hero's help," Winn exhaled. "So, yeah, you ladies are stuck with me for a while."

"We are not stuck, Mr Winn," Emmi told him. "We are glad you've come to play," Emmi's mood suddenly changed into one of excitement, upon hearing Winn was staying. "You can come play mermaid Barbies with me and Mummy." Emmi shrieked as she jumped from foot to foot, clearly wanting to play Barbies with Winn.

"Sounds awesome." Winn said, following Emmi into the living room. Alex walked in after them, taking a seat on the couch. She didn't want to be mean, but she was glad her mother would be away for a couple of hours, to give them both a break and she was glad for the company of someone else and Winn could always brighten up her day. Although there was a part of her that felt like Winn staying was unnecessary. She was a grown woman who was more than capable of looking after herself, bed rest or not. It wasn't like she'd do anything stupid because that could endanger Jelly and she would never put her unborn baby at risk.

"Mum," Alex looked down as Emmi was sorting out her Barbies. "Come play."

"Yeah, in a minute sweetie." Alex said, just watching for a moment, smiling at Winn as he interacted with Emmi. She was glad Emmi had him in her life. She put her hand onto her stomach, as her smile grew larger, knowing that if they ever needed him, Winn would be there for Jelly too.

* * *

Maggie looked up as there was a knock at the door. She walked over and stood up onto her tiptoes, looking through the peephole, seeing her Aunt Rosa at the other side of the door. She opened it up, smiling at woman. She'd not seen or even spoken her to in a while. "Rosa," Maggie smiled as she gestured for her to come into the room. "It's nice to see you." Maggie gave her aunt a hug.

"You too," Rosa replied. "I never expected you to ever be in this town again."

"Right back at you," Maggie said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Rosa had moved to Lincoln not long after Maggie had left for college. "Since when did you start talking to Maria again?" Maria didn't talk to her sister much because of her standing by Maggie, then when she moved to Lincoln, they cut ties completely.

"We don't," Rosa shook her head. "Not really," Rosa bit her lip. "But well, you know, she's my sister and she's lost her husband and I know what that feels like," Rosa spoke quietly. Maggie's Uncle Geoff died a long time ago, before Maggie even went to live with her aunt. "I mean you are case and point, right?" Rosa pointed to Maggie. "You came here even though you didn't want to for Ava," Rosa let a puff of air escape her lips. "Who by the way, looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, she does, poor kid." Maggie stifled a laugh.

"So, you have a sister," Rosa sounded surprised. "That was a surprise to me."

"Yeah, I…" Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Things have been a bit hectic lately at home. Uhm, I'd have told you eventually." Maggie had been a bit lack with keeping in touch with her aunt lately.

"Oh I'm sure you would," Rosa gave her a weak smile. "It must be hard for you, being back here," Rosa noted. "Especially without Alex."

Maggie gave a little nod as she sat down on the edge of one of the beds. "I've been hiding out in here since we arrived to be honest," Maggie looked up at Rosa, who walked across the room and took a seat next to her. "There's not really a part of this town I want to see again," Maggie pursed her lips as she rubbed her hands together. "Except maybe the road out." Maggie mumbled.

Rosa chuckled. "Well that is a little bit of a shame. I was going to see if you and young Ava wanted to go out for a family dinner tonight." Rosa said.

"We are flying home at 6," Maggie told her. "But you should come to National City for a visit," Maggie suggested. "I'm sure Emmi and Alex would love to see you." Maggie said.

"How is Alex doing?" Rosa questioned. "Ava filled me in on everything." Rosa said, her hand lightly rubbing Maggie's back comfortingly.

"She's tough," Maggie gave a weak smile. "It's already driving her crazy that she's on rest but for Jelly to be okay she'd probably do anything," Maggie said. "Jelly is what we call the baby," Maggie added, seeing the slight look of confusion on Rosa's face. "Well, Jellybean fully, but lately it's just been Jelly."

"Ava said it's a girl." Rosa said.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "See, I hadn't even got around to telling you that." Maggie rubbed the back of her head.

"Well by what Ava was saying you've been coping with a lot," Rosa replied. "A sister turning up, Emmi being kidnapped, getting yourself shot, your Papa showing up like that," Rosa listed. "You had a lot going on. I'm sure I wasn't on the top of your mind."

"Still, you were there for me when my own parents weren't, so, I should make more of an effort to keep in touch," Maggie told her. "We may live over a thousand miles apart, but you….you do mean a lot to me, Rosa, and I…." Maggie paused for a moment. "I'm glad to have you in my life and we should try and meet up more."

"Well that sounds good to me," Rosa smiled at her niece. She wasn't able to have children of her own. She never understood how her sister could throw out her own daughter, simply because of a reason that Maggie herself couldn't even control. "You are like a daughter to me, Maggie," Rosa lightly rubbed Maggie's arm. "I would love it if we started making regular contact again."

"Me too." Maggie smiled before Rosa pulled her into a hug, Maggie holding onto her aunt, feeling very grateful to have her in her life.

* * *

It was pretty late when Ava and Maggie arrived back at the house. They both went straight up the stairs to bed. Maggie walked into the room, leaving her case by the ottoman as she kicked of her shoes. She looked across as she saw the sidelight turning on. "Hey." Alex spoke quietly, Maggie giving her a soft smile as she took her jacket off and lay it on the ottoman before getting on the bed and crawling up to her wife. She cuddled herself into her, sighing lightly as she placed one hand on Alex's bump. Alex wrapped her arm around her as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She didn't talk, she just held her wife in the embrace that she clearly needed.

After some time in the silent embrace, Maggie spoke. "I'm never going there again," Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's shoulder. "Not if you are not with me, anyways."

"It was good of you to go with Ava. Let her say the goodbyes she wanted." Alex noted, lovingly rubbing her wife's back.

"I guess," Maggie murmured. "I mean, I got to see Rosa so that was a positive," Maggie ever so slightly pulled back, so she could look into her wife's eyes. "How are you and Jelly?"

"I don't hurt anymore," Alex was thankful the pain had gone. "This cast is really annoying but nothing I can really do about that right now," Alex commented, slightly lifting up her left arm, showing the cast. "Jelly is good," Alex said, Maggie giving a little smile as she moved her hand over Alex's stomach. "I feel her more and more, so she's good. She obviously doing good." Alex sounded a little more than relieved. She knew they weren't out of the woods just yet, but she was still positive for the outlook of Jelly.

Maggie's smile grew larger at the news. "Where's Em's?" Maggie asked. "I thought she'd have been in here with you?"

"She wanted to sleep with Mum tonight," Alex said. "So she's in her own room."

"What, like the both of them are in her single bed?" Maggie cocked her head ever so slightly.

"No," Alex shook her head. "Emmi made herself a bed from the extra duvet, some pillows, blankets and her sleeping bag," Alex said, Maggie stifling a laugh. "Whatever keeps her happy." Alex mumbled.

Maggie smiled before watching Alex for a moment. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I know I was only away for a night, but I missed you so much." Maggie told her as she pulled back.

"I missed you too." Alex told her.

Maggie kissed her again, Alex smiling into the kiss as it became a little more passionate, the couple continuing with kissing each other. Maggie's hand lightly caressed Alex's side as they pressed closer together, their tongues darting around each other's mouths. "Mmm we are going to have to stop this soon." Maggie said between kisses.

"There's no rule against us making out." Alex mumbled, the kissing continuing.

"Yeah, but we gotta stop at just making out," Maggie said, reluctantly pulling herself away. "You are not allowed take it further, so let's not get me all….excited."

Alex twisted her lip. "I can't?" Alex scrunched her face a little. "Or, you can't?" Alex said. "Like, maybe I can still help you out if the kissing becomes all too much for you to handle," Alex raised her eyebrows and kissed Maggie as her hand very gently traced down Maggie's stomach, stopping at the top of Maggie's jeans. "You're not allowed to help me." Alex said, before kissing her wife again.

"Alex," Maggie pulled back, giving a little laugh at her wife's reasoning. "We are not." Maggie told her, moving Alex's hand away.

"I know," Alex sighed as she turned to the bed side table and picked up the large brown envelope, handing it to her wife. "This came this morning."

Maggie sat herself up in the bed and took the envelope from her. It was addressed to Mrs A and Mrs M Danvers but was unopened. "You didn't open it?"

"Clearly," Alex retorted. "I uh, it's from the courts, I…I wanted to wait. I thought it would be something we should open together." Alex told her.

Maggie nodded lightly as she ripped it open, pulling out the contents, Alex watching as Maggie's eyes scanned over the letter. "Well, babe, we are officially the legal guardians of a 16-year-old." Maggie said as she looked up to her wife.

"Well that's something nice for Ava," Alex said. "She's due something good to happen for her and I know this isn't going to magically make everything be okay for her, but she wanted this."

"Yeah," Maggie nodded lightly. "She did," Maggie smiled. She was glad that Maria had kept her promise and had signed the papers, letting them take custody. "You know, she told me that she wants to change her name," Maggie informed her wife. "She's considering being Ava Danvers."

"Really?" Alex sounded surprised. "I can understand her not wanting to keep Rodas, but she wants to take Danvers?"

"I think she wants to feel part of the family and we are all Danvers." Maggie told her.

"She's a part of this family regardless of her name." Alex noted.

"I know," Maggie nodded. "She is also considering going to her mother's surname, so, I guess we will see," Maggie said. "One thing is for sure and that's that she doesn't want to be a Rodas anymore."

"Well, if she wants to be a Danvers she can be," Alex said, smiling softly. "Has she um…." Alex trailed off, biting her lip.

"No," Maggie knew what Alex was going to ask. "Nothing yet," Maggie told Alex that Ava hadn't started to deal with the miscarriage yet. "A little about Oscar though, so, it's something, right?"

"Hmmm," Alex knew that it would come out in time and not to rush Ava into the grieving process. Everyone grieved differently, and they needed to respect that. "And you?" Alex spoke tentatively.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she gave a little shrug. "I grieved for the loss of the man I knew as my father a long, long time ago," Maggie told her wife. "I'm okay, Alex," Maggie assured her. "And if I wasn't, I'd talk to you, I promise."

Alex gave a soft smile as she lightly cupped Maggie's cheek, looking into her captivating brown eyes. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Okay," Alex pulled back, trusting she'd talk about it if she needed to. "Now, go get ready for bed so you can come back and we can have a heavy make-out session like we are some horny teenagers." Alex gave a cheeky grin and Maggie chuckled as she got off the bed and made her way over to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Managed to get this one done for you guys. Hope you liked it...reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

_Bed Rest Week 4_

 _26 weeks pregnant_

* * *

Ava, Supergirl and Emmi walked up the front steps to the house. "Remember, Emmi, you don't know who I am," Supergirl said, looking down to Emmi who was holding the birthday present for Jake in her hands. "Well, you know I am Supergirl and I work with your Mummy but I'm not Auntie K, okay?"

Emmi sighed lightly as she glared at Supergirl. "I know," Emmi told her, sounding rather annoyed. It wasn't the first time she'd heard this that day. "I am not stupid. I will be seven next week."

"Of course, sorry," Supergirl apologised as she looked to Ava, who was biting her lip to not laugh at her. "Well, we have nothing to worry about then." Supergirl said, giving Ava a little nod. Ava rang the doorbell and it was only a matter of seconds before there was an answer.

"Muuuuuuum," The boy yelled out. "There's more people here for Jake and someone brought Supergirl."

"Well Benjamin don't just stand there yelling in their faces, invite them in." A girl said, appearing behind him in the hallway.

"Sophie, Benjamin, let them in," The woman ushered them away from the door, the pair of them walking back down to the living room, where the party was. "Emmi," The woman smiled at her as she walked into the house, followed by Ava and then Supergirl. "You must be Isobel's friend Ava," The woman held her hand out. "Eleanor."

"Hi." Ava shook her hand.

"Isobel said you were bringing Supergirl," Eleanor smiled up at her, the grown woman looking in awe that Supergirl was in her house. "Thank you so much. Jacob is going to be so excited when he sees you."

"Oh it's no problem," Supergirl said. "I might get called away but I'm here for the kids for as long as I can be." Supergirl and Ava followed Eleanor down to the living room, Ava seeing Izzy was practically being attacked by at least 8 kids, screaming and jumping over her.

"Jacob, Emmi is here." Eleanor told him. Jake looked around and smiled as Emmi put the present down next to the others on the couch.

"Hi Emmi," Jake ran over to her. "Oh wow," Jake gasped. "Emmi brought Supergirl." Jake shrieked in excitement. All the other kids who were play attacking Izzy looked around and ran over, all of them amazed that Supergirl was at the party.

"Oh thank God." Izzy muttered, clearly glad the kids were away from her, their attention now clearly on Supergirl. Izzy walked over to Ava, and gestured for her to follow her. Ava walked up the stairs after Izzy.

"Dude this house is huge." Ava said.

"Yeah," Izzy shrugged as Ava followed her into her bedroom. "Sorry, I should have offered you a drink or something before we came up here."

"I'm okay," Ava said as they both sat down on the bed. "Besides it seems like you needed away from them quickly," Ava laughed. "How long had they all been hanging off you?"

"Too long," Izzy sighed as she shook her head. "They were saying I was a tree and I had to be climbed for safety." Izzy shook her head at the minds of 6 and 7-year olds.

Ava laughed some more. "Well now Supergirl is here so I guess they'll be climbing on her like she's a tree."

"Well I'm sure she'll can handle that for longer than me," Izzy leaned herself back against the headboard. "Thanks again for getting her to come here. Was it hard?"

"Not really," Ava shook her head. "Supergirl is still a big kid at heart." Ava said, a grin forming on her face as she thought about how excited Kara was when she asked her to come to a 7-year-old's birthday party.

"You know her that well?" Izzy questioned.

Uhm," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Supergirl the hero who is out there fighting aliens, I…not really," Ava shook her head. "But like the not so hero part of her, just you know, the normal her, I guess we are….." Ava pursed her lips, not really knowing how much she should say. "I know her."

"That's pretty cool," Izzy smiled at her friend and Ava gave a little nod. "And Jake and the rest of them looked pretty stoked," Izzy said. "Like, a superhero themed birthday party with an actual real superhero there," Izzy smiled. "Going to be a hard party to top." Izzy noted.

"Yeah." Ava exhaled lightly, looking around the room. Izzy had a room to herself, which wasn't that surprising given the size of the house, but at the same time, she had 5 siblings, so Ava wouldn't be to surprised if she'd have needed to share. Izzy hadn't really talked about what her parents do for a living, but Ava assumed it must pay well.

"So," Izzy spoke softly. Ava had been pretty quiet the last couple of weeks on the whole losing her Dad and baby thing. In fact, if Izzy was going to be honest, she was rather quiet full stop, hardly interacting with anyone at school, her, Ryan and Lily included. "You uh….you doing okay? You want to talk about anything?"

"I have no idea what we need to do for this biology homework," Ava sighed. "It was always my best subject back in Blue Springs too but like this new topic just has me rather confused."

"You know I suck at biology," Izzy told her. "And I was actually talking about you know, the…." Izzy glanced down to Ava's stomach.

Ava momentarily placed her hand onto her stomach, her lips pursed. "I know, but…" Ava cleared her throat. "Uh, Alex is awesome at biology, but I don't really want to bother her right now. She's needs a lot of rest. It's what's best for little Jelly." Ava brought the subject back to school because even though it wasn't that exciting to talk about, it was better than opening up about everything.

"Well I'm sure her sitting at a table helping you out won't do too much to her," Izzy noted. "Maybe some distraction will also be good for Alex."

Ava sucked in her bottom lip as she gave a little nod. "Maybe," Ava mumbled. "Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "You know what we could do?" Ava questioned. Izzy looked to her, a little intrigued at what she'd say. "Yesterday at school I heard Kyle Diaz talking about a party," Ava said, a cheeky glint forming in her eyes. "A seniors party, parents are out of town…." Ava trailed off. "That could be fun. There'll be alcohol….maybe more…." Ava raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's a seniors' party," Izzy reminded her. "They're not going to let us in."

"Well you don't know that until we try, right?" Ava retorted. "We can ask Lily and Ryan too."

Izzy looked a little confused. Ava didn't seem the type at all to care about a party, let alone alcohol or more being there. Izzy thought maybe this was a reaction to what had happened with her Dad and her miscarriage, but she knew it was no way to make anything better. "I dunno Ava," Izzy shook her head. "It's probably not good idea."

"Boring," Ava pursed her lips. She felt like crap and she wanted it to stop. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to forget, and she saw this as a way of that happening. She took her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Ryan and Lily, seeing if they'd go with her. "Just thought we could have a little bit of fun." Ava said, still hoping to persuade her friend.

"We can do something tonight. We can go to the movies or the ice-rink or go bowling or hang out at the mall." Izzy listed off things they liked to do.

"Oh, extreme fun, lets go to the mall." Ava murmured. Izzy sighed lightly. She may not have known Ava that long, so couldn't say she knew every side to her, but this wasn't a side to he she'd ever seen before.

"Well whatever," Izzy shrugged as she got off the bed. "We don't need to go to the mall, but I am not going to this seniors' party," Izzy told her. "Uh….I'm going to go see my brother having fun at his birthday party." Izzy said, walking out of the room, leaving Ava sitting on the bed, staring at her phone as she waited on a reply from Ryan and Lily.

* * *

Maggie walked into the house and down to the living room, where she heard voices. She saw Alex giving Richard – her sponsor – a hug. "Maggie, I was just saying it was looking like I was just going to miss you," Richard pulled back from the hug and looked over to Maggie. The bed rest didn't allow Alex to make her meetings right now and Richard had come over to see if she was doing okay with everything that had happened to the family lately. "Nice to see you though."

"Yeah, you too." Maggie liked Richard. He was old enough to be Alex's dad but he was super sweet and had been sober for nearly 20 years. He genuinely cared about Alex and her well being.

"Maybe next time we can get more of a chat," Richard said before looking back to Alex. "I'll see myself out." Richard said, before walking out of the living room, smiling at Maggie on the way past.

"Everything okay?" Maggie questioned, walking over to her wife as she sat back down the couch.

"Fine," Alex nodded. "He just came for a chat. I can't make the meetings right now, so he came to me." Alex told her, Maggie giving a little nod as she sat down next to her wife.

"Where's Mum?" Maggie questioned.

"She's gone grocery shopping," Alex told her. "Ava, Kara and Emmi are still at the birthday party," Alex told her, because she knew that question was also coming. "How was work?"

"Busy," Maggie yawned as she answered. "So, you were left alone?"

Alex sighed lightly as she shook her head. "No, I wasn't alone. Richard was here," Alex said. "But he insisted on making the coffees, so I didn't really get up from the couch," Alex spoke quietly. "You know, I can be left alone, Maggie. I know how to look after myself and I'm not going to do anything to put Jelly at risk, like do you really think I would?"

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "Of course not, sorry. I just….I want the both of you to be okay, you know. And you have a broken arm too, so you know, you need help because of that."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "I'm okay. I can do stuff. I'm resting like I should be. I don't need 24 hour supervision."

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "You had a coffee?" Maggie said, glancing at the cups that were sitting on the coffee table.

"Like half a cup. Of decaf," Alex told her. "It's allowed, Maggie."

"I know it is," Maggie exhaled lightly. She could tell Alex was fast tiring of her and Eliza treating her like she couldn't do anything, but it was only because they cared. "Sorry, I just….I care."

"I know you do," Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "And hey, I get to go out tomorrow. Hospital check-up." Alex looked a little anxious. Although she was glad she was getting out of the house, she was sad it was only to go to the hospital and was feeling anxious about the appointment. She had every reason to believe the baby was okay. She was feeling her moving more and more which could only be a good thing, but until she was there and told for sure, she couldn't relax fully.

"Yeah we do," Maggie put her hand onto Alex's bump. "We get to see our little Jelly, hmm, you going to give Mummies your best smile baby girl?" Maggie looked down to the bump as she spoke. She knew it was about more than them getting to see her, but that gave them something good to look forward too.

"No," Alex shook her head. "She's mad at you."

"She's mad at me?" Maggie questioned. "Why would she be mad at me?"

"Because you've not kissed her Mummy since you got in from work." Alex frowned, and Maggie chuckled lightly as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

"We should probably have a second, maybe even a third kiss," Maggie said, before sharing more kisses with her wife. "Don't want to risk her still being mad at me, right?"

"She says she's coming around," A cheeky grin etched on Alex's lips before they kissed again. "Says she'll fully forgive you if you go get her Mummy some chocolate spread."

"Oh she did?" Maggie questioned.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "I mean, I'd go myself, but I'd probably get told off for moving to much by her Mama," Alex said, the cheeky grin appearing back on her lips. "She's the best and we love her but she's being a little overbearing these days."

"Well like she's probably already told you, it'll be because she cares so much." Maggie said, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear then lightly rubbing her cheek.

"Still a pain in my ass." Alex mumbled, and Maggie chuckled lightly.

"Well she'll just have to be that pain in your ass till Jelly has arrived safe and sound." Maggie told her, Alex giving a little nod, knowing at the end of the day, that's all the pair of them wanted, and Eliza too.

"Well Jelly is probably going to keep being annoyed at you." Alex told her.

"Well I wouldn't be a parent if I didn't annoy my kids at times now, would I?" Maggie questioned, and Alex chuckled as she shook her head lightly. "Speaking of Jelly, what do you think of the name Avery?"

"I like it," Alex gave a little nod. "I was going to suggest Reagan to you, actually," Alex told her. "I read it in a book earlier and it's been on my mind ever since," Alex pursed her lips. "Although the list is getting rather big, so we could start cutting names down, not continuing to add more," Alex noted. "And there's Emmi's list too."

"Yeah but we're not really going to consider any of those names, are we?" Maggie scrunched her face up a little.

"A lot of them are actually nice," Alex argued. Sure, she wasn't going to name her daughter after a Disney princess like Ariel or Jasmine, but she did like some of the names that Emmi suggested. "Poppy is cute."

"You want to name our daughter after a troll?" Maggie questioned.

"It was a girls' name before the troll was called Poppy," Alex reminded her wife. "And I'm not saying that's what I want to call her, I'm just saying it's a nice name."

"Mmm," Maggie gave a little nod. "This finding a name thing is hard, huh?"

"Well yeah, it's not like we are deciding where to go eat dinner. This is about giving a tiny human a name," Alex noted. "It's probably a good thing we are putting some thought into it."

"Yeah, true," Maggie agreed. "Well, I shall go get you this chocolate spread then we can work on getting the list shortened." Maggie said, standing up from the couch and picking up the empty coffee cups and heading through to the kitchen to get Alex the chocolate she was craving.

* * *

Alex had gone up to bed not long after dinner. It wasn't that she was tired, but she did need rest and some of that rest was supposed to be up in her bed. "Mum." Alex looked up as Emmi appeared the door of the bedroom.

Alex put down the book she was reading and looked over to her daughter. "Hey sweetie, you off to bed?" Alex questioned, and Emmi gave a little nod as Eliza appeared behind her.

"I want you to read me a story. It's been ages since you did and you do the best voices for the different characters." Emmi told her.

"Sure, I'll come read you a story." Alex started to get out of bed, continuing even at her mother's protests.

"You should just stay and rest," Eliza told her. "I've got this story time."

"No," Emmi moaned. "I want Mummy this time." Emmi pouted as Alex continued to walk across to the door of the bedroom.

"Well remember darling that Mummy is on bed rest." Eliza said, looking down to her granddaughter.

"But that doesn't mean I need to be in bed 24/7. I am allowed to move around a bit," Alex said. "You really think it'll be good for me to be in that bed 24/7 for months?"

"Well, no," Eliza shook her head. "But the doctor did say to take it easy."

"Okay well if I promise to only go sit on the bed and read Emmi a story and not take her out sky diving will you let me go read to my daughter?" Alex questioned, and Eliza bit her lip as she hesitantly nodded.

"Thank you," Alex sighed before she walked through to Emmi's room with her. Eliza was still in Emmi's bed, and much to Alex's dismay, still in National City. Even through she tried to tell her that Maggie and Kara had things under control, Eliza insisted she was staying till the baby was born, and probably a little bit after. Part of the excuse was to help Alex with bed rest and Emmi and part of it was because Ava still hadn't grieved. She'd spent the last few weeks moping around and being rather quiet, but they knew that soon, it would come spilling out. Maggie had suggested that Ava go talk to a professional, but that idea was quickly shot down, so Eliza wanted to be there to help them get through everything. "Did you clean your teeth?" Alex questioned.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded as she climbed into the little extra bed they'd bought. She'd spent the first while moving around between Ava's bed, Alex and Maggie's bed and sleeping on the floor in her own room, but they'd ultimately decided it was best for her to stay in one place, especially on nights before school, so they'd bought the extra bed to put in her room for her. They'd started on the conversion in the basement, so hopefully soon enough, Ava would be down there, and Eliza could move into the guest room, giving Emmi her own room back. Maggie had held off on doing any more to the baby's room, wanting to wait till nearer her arrival, not wanting to tempt fate with decorating to early given their now fragile circumstances and she'd be in with her and Alex for the first few months anyways. Emmi got herself comfy as Alex grabbed the book. "I had so much fun at the party today," Emmi had already told her this, but was clearly keen to tell her again. "Everyone was so pleased to see Supergirl."

"Aww I bet they were," Alex smiled as she made herself comfy at the side of the bed. "That would be a special treat having Supergirl at a superhero birthday party huh?"

"I guess," Emmi told her mother. "I like her better when she is just Auntie K," Emmi spoke quietly. "She's the one who is special to me not Supergirl."

"Aww," Alex smiled as Emmi's words as she moved her hair from in front of her face, her hand resting on Emmi's forehead. "I like it better when she is Kara too," Alex told her daughter. "Supergirl is special for so many people but only we are lucky enough to have Kara in our lives, huh?"

"Yeah," Emmi smiled widely. "But do you think that Kara will find herself a special buddy again like Uncle James?" Emmi wondered. "He made her eyes sparkle so much. I miss that."

Alex smiled softly. "I'm sure when she is ready to move on she'll find someone special." Alex told her daughter.

"Will she find the love that you and Mama have for each other?" Emmi wondered. "That would be really special for her because you and Mama love each other the most I've ever seen." Emmi's voice went a little squeaky as she spoke.

"You know, I hope she does find someone to love her as much as your Mama loves me." Alex told her. She really wanted Kara to one day, feel ready to move on from James and find love again. She deserved as much after everything she did and had been through.

"Yes. I hope so too," Emmi answered through a yawn. "What story am I getting tonight?" Emmi questioned, looking to the book in Alex's hand.

"Any one you want," Alex said. "You can pick one from here." Alex gave her the book of bedtime stories. Emmi scratched the side of her head, looking like she was thinking of what one she wanted.

"Oh. Yes, I love this one." Emmi said as she started flicking through the book to find the start of the story she wanted Alex to read her, Alex watching her daughter with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lily decided she'd go to the party with Ava. She didn't particularly care for parties, but she didn't want her going alone. If Ava needed this night to make her feel better, then she'd be there for that. She was worried for her friend and wanted to help her get through this, even if going to a high school seniors party wasn't the smartest idea because it wouldn't really solve anything, and they could just end up getting in trouble if they were going to go by how Kyle Diaz's past parties had ended up going. Lily was worried they wouldn't be allowed in. They weren't in senior class and they probably didn't know anyone who was there, but when they arrived, the door was open, and people were out on the front yard, dancing and talking and some people even play fighting, or at least, Ava and Lily both hoped it was play fighting. They walked into the house, the music deafeningly loud. They walked over to the table, Ava looking to the punch bowl in the middle of it. "Hey," Kyle walked over to them. "I've seen you around school," Kyle said, smiling at Ava. "You are pretty new right?"

Ava looked to Lily before looking back to Kyle. He was actually talking to her. He didn't seem to care they never got invited. That they'd just showed up. "Uh, yeah. I uh…I moved from Nebraska to live with my sister and her wife."

"Right. Didn't your Dad like try to kidnap you and cause a car crash?" Kyle questioned.

"Uhm," Ava cleared her throat as she nodded. "Yeah."

"Shit, you got some family drama," Kyle said, before finishing his drink and looking to the punch bowl. "Vodka, Rum, Gin, Tequila and Scotch all mixed together. It's vile but gets the blood pumping," Kyle put some in his cup before getting a cup for Ava then handing one to Lily. "You bring your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Lily said as she took the drink from him. She stared down at the pure alcohol concoction for a moment.

"Then who's the dude who is always with you? Blond hair but it's always stuck under a beanie?" Kyle questioned.

"Ryan," Lily said. "He's just a mate."

"Hmm," Kyle looked around to his mate who was lingering not that far away. "Tristian, he's just a mate." Kyle yelled over to him. Tristian smiled and walked across to join them.

"Hey, I'm Tristan." Tristan introduced himself.

"Ava and Lily." Ava told them.

"I'm Kyle. But considering you came to my house party you should know that," Kyle said before glancing at Tristan for a moment then looking back to the two of them. "You two want to come out back?" Kyle questioned.

"Uhm, we are fine -" Lily started to talk but Ava spoke over her.

"Sure," Ava said, following after them as she pulled Lily with her. They walked out of the house and into the back yard, more teens hanging around the place, some of them in the pool. Kyle sat down on the chair on the decking, Tristian sitting in the other one. Kyle patted his knee and smiled at Ava. Ava took a drink, choking as it burned her throat.

"You don't feel it after a while," Kyle said, tapping his knee once again. Ava pursed her lips before she sat down on his knee, Kyle wrapping his arm around her, holding her close to him. Tristan tapped his knee too, but Lily shook her head and leaned against the railing of the decking as she took a drink. "So Ava, what made you decided you wanted to come to this kick ass party tonight?" Kyle questioned.

"I just uhm….I wanted to have some fun," Ava told him. "It's a Friday night and I've had a pretty shitty last couple months so…..yeah." Ava shrugged.

"Well it's if fun you are after you have definitely come to the right place." Kyle told her, a wicked grin on his face as he looked to Tristan who was also smiling. Lily stared between, her lips pursing, knowing that she shouldn't have brought Ava here as she watched her take a rather big drink of the alcohol.

* * *

Eliza walked down the stairs and saw the kitchen light was already on. She saw Maggie sitting at the breakfast bar, a glass of water in her hand as she was staring at the fish bowl, watching them swim around. "Everything okay?" Eliza questioned as she grabbed herself a glass and walked over to the fridge, putting it under the water dispenser.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to disturb Alex, so…." Maggie looked over to her mother-in-law. "You?"

"I woke up with a really tickly throat," Eliza cleared her throat before taking a drink of her water as she walked over to the breakfast and got up onto the stool next to Maggie. "Thought too much coughing would wake Emmi so I came down," Eliza added. "Something on your mind?" Eliza wondered.

"When is there not these days?" Maggie questioned. "If it's not Jelly or Alex it's Ava or it's fear of Emmi being taken again, and I know that Eileen and Tina are in Camp 17 and there's no way they'll ever get out of there, but what if more people from Warlees come?" Maggie questioned. "What if she's…I….." Maggie shook her head as she stopped talking.

"Don't," Eliza put her hand onto Maggie's arm, stopping her from continuing with her thoughts. "All that trouble with Emmi has passed," Eliza assured her. "And Alex is resting, and you have the hospital appointment tomorrow which is going to ease your concerns for Jellybean," Eliza said. "Now, Ava, I understand the frustration and that you just want her to open up about this, but until she is ready to face it, it can't be done. We can't push this on her. We can't force her," Eliza shook her head lightly, speaking softly to her daughter-in-law. "I know you want to help her and get her to talk this over, but until Ava wants too, it doesn't matter what we do," Eliza told her. "She won't talk until she is ready."

"Mmm," Maggie nodded lightly. "I thought I was bad at this talking thing, but Ava," Maggie exhaled as she rolled the water around the glass. "She's really something."

"Well she's got a lot of people around her to love and support her," Eliza reminded Maggie. "She'll get there in the end. It seems like it'll take her a while, but I know she'll get there," Eliza lightly gave Maggie's back a comforting rub. "You always do, right?" Eliza questioned. Maggie gave a little nod. "And so will she. We just keep showing her that we are here for her when she is ready."

"Yeah, I….I always let her know that," Maggie said, taking a drink of her water. "I just…I worried, Eliza. More so now than when it first happened. She still talked to us. Not about Oscar or the baby, but she talked about normal things," Maggie spoke quietly. "Today she was really quiet. She went to that party with Emmi and Supergirl because it was for her friend's little brother but then she came home and was in her room and then after dinner she went straight back to her room and was up there the whole night. I thought maybe she'd go meet her friends or something, you know, it's a Friday night, but she's not come out of her room since dinner."

"Well she is a teenager," Eliza shrugged. "Alex spent a fair portion of her teens in her room rather than sitting with me and Kara down the stairs."

"Yeah but had she just lost her father and had a miscarriage?" Maggie questioned.

"Well, I can't say she had a miscarriage but at one point, she did think she'd just lost her father," Eliza replied. "But, Maggie, sitting up in her room isn't that un-normal for a teenager."

Maggie pursed her lips. "Ava was down here a lot then Oscar shows up and she loses the baby and now she's like a recluse up in her room," Maggie shook her head. "I mean, she wanted this. She wanted us to be her guardians and now it's happened she'd pulled herself away."

Maggie looked close to tears, Eliza knowing she was worried about her little sister. "Look," Eliza rubbed Maggie's back again. "I know you just want to help her, but right now, giving her the space that she wants and letting her come to you when she is ready is probably what's best. You try to push at her and it could ruin what you two have already and you don't want that, right?"

Maggie shook her head. "I just want her to talk and work through the loss."

"I know, we all do," Eliza kept rubbing Maggie's back. "And it has to come out one day, one way or another and when it does we are all here for her and for you." Eliza assured her, Maggie looking to her mother-in-law with a thankful smile, hoping that she was right and that one day, hopefully soon, Ava would begin grieving her loss.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support so far. Means a lot. As always, reviews are really appreciated. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Ava was still sitting with Kyle and Tristan. Lily had been trying to get her to leave for the last hour, but Ava was refusing, saying she was finally relaxed and having a good time. "Ava, c'mon," Lily sounded annoyed now. "It's way past your curfew. Maggie will probably be worried."

"Maggie doesn't even know I am out," Ava laughed at her friend's comment. "She think's I'm in my room."

"Oooh sneaking out," Kyle sounded impressed, even if that wasn't anything to be impressed about. "And by the way, it's probably after everyone's curfew. It's like nearly 2am," Kyle laughed at Lily. "Which begs the question on where you parents think you are. Or did you get permission to come to a non-chaperoned, underage drinking party?" Kyle looked to Tristan as they laughed again. Lily didn't know if they were just being rude or if the alcohol was making them find this funnier than it was.

"Uhm," Lily rubbed the back of her head. "I told my Dad I was staying at Ava's." Lily murmured.

Kyle laughed again. "So you cant go home and your sister thinks you are already at home," Kyle noted. "You are both a bit stuck, really, huh?"

"Not really," Ava shrugged. "I sneaked out so I'm sure I'll can sneak back in."

"But what about your friend?" Kyle questioned. "You going to leave her alone?"

"Uh…." Ava shrugged before finishing another glass of the alcohol. Everyone else had already left the party. If Lily was going to be honest, she was surprised the police hadn't shown up as it was rather loud most of the night and was surely disturbing the neighbours. "She can leave before they get up in the morning." Ava didn't sound sure, but it was the only think she could think of.

"She could always come back to my place." Tristan winked suggestively at her. He'd been trying all night to get with her, but she'd been rejecting all of his advances.

"Uh, no thanks." Lily looked downwards, and Ava could see she clearly didn't want to be there any longer.

"It is getting late though," Ava said, putting her glass down on the floor. They'd moved through to the living room earlier on, when most people started clearing out. "We should go," Ava stood up and felt the whole room moving. "Woah." She put her hand onto the arm of the couch, trying to regain her balance.

"Maybe you both could just stay here," Kyle lightly rubbed Ava's back, giving her a smile. "We've been having such a fun night. I'm sure we could continue," Kyle moved himself even closer to Ava. "I mean, we didn't even have a smoke on the roof yet." Kyle spoke quietly, Ava feeling his hot breath on her ear.

"No," Lily shook her head, getting up from the chair. She'd only had one drink, although that was enough. The mix of pure alcohol was strong. Ava had had about 3 glasses of the stuff and she was clearly drunk. Lily didn't know how she was going to get her home unnoticed. "We uhm….we are going to go home."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ava held her hand out. "Maybe we could stay a little minute longer," Ava started to slur her words. She looked around to Kyle and took a moment to let her eyes focus on him. He had big, brown eyes and his dark hair was a spiked up. "What's smoking?"

"Uh, really?" Tristan laughed. "You don't know what smoking is?"

"I mean," Ava brought one hand up and hit it against Kyle's chest. "What are you smoking?"

"Well," Kyle said. "We have normal ciggies or some special rolled up ones." Kyle told her. Ava felt her heart beating within her chest. She knew staying any longer was wrong but there was a rebellious part of her that didn't care. She finally wasn't feeling any hurt or pain and she'd rather it stayed like that.

"Let's stay a little longer," Ava said, trying to focus on Lily. "A little bit more fun, right?"

"Ava," Lily shook her head. She'd let her stay for far to long already. "C'mon, we should get you home."

Lily went to step forward, to get her friend out of the house but Kyle stepped in front of her. "I believe she said she wanted to stay and have a little smoke."

Lily sighed. She wanted to leave but Ava seemed like she now wanted to stay and wasn't leaving this place without her. She may not like what Ava was doing right now, but she wasn't going to leave her. That wasn't her style. "Lead the way." Lily pointed out of the room. Kyle started walking, keeping a hold of Ava to steady her, Lily and Tristan following after them. They walked up the stairs and into Kyle's room. Kyle opened the window and helped Ava out before climbing out himself, Tristan and Lily following. They were sitting on the flat roof of what Lily assumed would be the garage below.

Kyle pulled out a tin from his back pocket and took out a rolled-up cigarette. He took out a lighter from this front pocket and lit it, inhaling for a moment before he let the smoke escape between his lips. He handed the joint out to Ava. Ava looked at it for a moment before taking it in her hand and bringing it to her mouth. She took a drag, coughing immediately. She hated the taste, but she took another drag, Lily watching as she let the smoke escape her lips. "Lils," Ava handed it to her. "Have a go."

"No," Lily rejected the offer. "I'm good thanks."

"And I thought blondes were supposed to be the fun ones." Tristan said as he took the joint from Ava, taking a long draw of it.

Kyle shuffled himself closer to Ava, Ava leaning herself back against him. "I'm glad you sneaked into my party, Ava," Kyle told her. "Real glad." Kyle gently rubbed Ava's thigh as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"I'm glad I came too." Ava said, taking the joint from Tristan and taking another drag before she handed it to Kyle. Kyle took a couple of drags before giving it back to Tristan.

"So, I uh….you single, Ava?" Kyle questioned. Ava nodded her head as she turned to look at him. "Good to know." Kyle said, moving his head down and placing a soft kiss on Ava's lips. Ava was taken a little by surprise, but she relaxed into the kiss, Kyle quickly trying to get his tongue in her mouth. Ava opened her mouth a little wider, allowing his access.

"At least wait till we are gone for that." Tristan leaned forward and slapped Kyle's side, causing them to stop kissing.

"Then split." Kyle said, giving Tristan the look that he wanted them to leave him alone with Ava. Ava pursed her lips as she looked at Lily. She took the joint from Tristan and took a long drag of it.

"C'mon, Lily. I really will just walk you home." Tristan said as he stood up.

"Ava," Lily looked to her friend. "C'mon, we really should go." Lily glared at her. There was only so many times she could ask her friend to leave. If Ava didn't want to she knew she couldn't make her, but she had to try. The drinking and the smoking was bad enough, but she didn't want Ava to do anything even more stupid or regretful.

"She seems pretty happy here." Kyle said, his hand wandering on her body.

"Uh,no, Lily is right," Ava said, causing Lily to give a sigh of relief. She could tell she had annoyed Lily and she didn't want to fall out over this. "I uhm…it is getting late, we should leave."

Kyle looked a little disappointed. "Well how about before you do you give me your number?" Kyle questioned. "I'd love to see you again." Kyle lightly rubbed her arm as she spoke, giving her a smile. Ava smiled back at him and once again felt his lips against hers.

"Won't find her number in there mate." Tristan laughed.

Kyle pulled back and pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Ava. Ava took a moment to get her focus on the phone, everything looking all jumbled for a moment. She slowly typed her number in, making sure to get it right before adding her name, then handing it back to him. "See you then I guess." Ava said.

"I will text you." Kyle assured her before pulling her in for one last kiss then showed her and Lily out.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were waiting at the hospital for their appointment. "Ah," Alex leaned her head back against the wall. "It's nice to out of the house. Even if it is just to come here."

"But its good that we are coming here, right?" Maggie questioned. "We get to see Jelly and hear how well she is doing." Maggie smiled as she lightly rubbed her wife's thigh.

Alex pursed her lips. "If we hear she is doing good."

"Well you keep saying she is doing good." Maggie replied, looking at Alex rather questioningly, wondering where her confidence had gone.

"It's just what I think. I'm just trying to convince myself. Make myself feel better because I'm to blame for this whole situation in the first place." Alex said, her hand rubbing over her stomach.

"C'mon, that's not true," Maggie told her. "It was Oscar who caused all this."

"He didn't make me get in that car. I made that choice, Maggie. And the choice that I made has resulted in our little girl being in danger." Alex sounded like she was welling up with tears.

"You were being you," Maggie told her. "You were being all protective and caring and helping others, which is what you always do. You were protecting my kid sister." Maggie gave her a little smile as she lightly rubbed her cheek.

"And I may have just risked our daughter in the process." Alex mumbled.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "C'mon, Alex, she is going to be fine," Maggie's hand moved down to Alex's stomach, lightly rubbing her bump. She wondered where all this had come from again. She thought all the discussion and the blame game over the accident had stopped. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled weakly. "I just….the appointment. It's just freaking me out a little."

"I can see," Maggie nodded lightly. "But you've been so positive this last month so just keep with that, yeah?" Maggie told her. "Positive mind and all…."

Alex nodded lightly, rubbing her hands together. "And hey, at least this gets me away from my Mum for a little bit too." Alex said.

"Alex don't be like that," Maggie told her. "She's practically given up her job to be here to help us out. Can't you just be thankful that you have a mother who cares as much as she does?" Maggie questioned. "You complain about her but for what? Caring too much? Gee that must be hard for you to have a Mum who cares about your wellbeing."

Alex bit her lip. She'd much rather have her mother for a mother than Maggie's mother. "Sorry," Alex felt the need to apologise. "I know that it's just because she cares but I…." Alex trailed off. "I don't need the constant babysitting."

"Well you are a Mum already, right, so….let's look at it from that view point," Maggie told her. "If it was Emmi in this situation what do you think you'd be like?"

"We don't even know if people from Warlees get pregnant the same way as we do." Alex murmured.

"Alex," Maggie sighed. "Don't over complicate the question."

"Okay fine, I'd be there all the time, making sure she was resting and doing okay," Alex answered. "I get it," Alex said, thinking about the situation from her mother's point of view. "But I'd just like it if she gave us a little bit of breathing space."

"Well right now, I think that -" Maggie started to talk, but stopped as she heard Alex's name being called

"Alexandra Danvers," The doctor said. They both took a deep breath before they stood up, Maggie slipping her hand into Alex's as they followed the doctor to the room. "We'll get right into it huh, I'm sure you are eager to see how the little one is doing," Alex had got up onto the bed and pulled her shirt up. The doctor put some gel onto it and picked up the transducer. "You been making sure she is resting well?" The doctor asked as she looked to Maggie, who'd sat down on the chair by the bed, her hand slipping back into Alex's.

"Yes." Maggie nodded, not expanding any more.

"Okay, well," The doctor looked back at the screen, Maggie and Alex both watching her intently, trying to read her face. "I have good news and I have…." The doctor paused for a moment. "I'm not going to say bad news, but it's….it's not changed." The doctor said.

"What's not changed?" Alex sounded a little worried.

"Well the good news is that the abruption hasn't gotten any worse, so you are resting well," The doctor smiled at her. "But sometimes small tears like the one you have can try to fix themselves. The placenta can try to reattach, but I see no signs of that."

"Would you have expected that?" Maggie questioned.

The doctor shook her head. "Sometimes it happens, other times it doesn't," The doctor told them. "But baby is looking very healthy, she's growing as she should be so it's not having any effect on her. She's looking like she is still getting everything she needs which is what we want." The doctor smiled and Alex and Maggie both looked relieved.

"She's really okay?" Alex questioned.

The doctor nodded as she turned the screen around, letting them see their daughter. "Looks like she is waving to you." The doctor smiled, watching as Jellybean moved her hand around.

"Hey Jelly," Maggie smiled, her heart beating faster at seeing the baby was doing okay. She looked down to Alex, seeing tears wanting to slip out of her eyes. "She's doing good, babe," Maggie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alex's cheek. "She's good."

"Uh, so we'll get you to keep up the good resting and we'll see you back here in 4 weeks time for your next check-up." The doctor told them, Alex giving a little nod as she felt the tear escape her eye. Hearing the baby was doing okay was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Maggie and Alex walked back into the house from their appointment. They'd barely even gotten through the door when Eliza appeared in the doorway. "How did it go?" Eliza questioned as Alex and Maggie walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Good, she's good," Alex handed her mother the scan picture they'd gotten before taking a seat on the couch. "Where's Emmi?" Alex questioned, looking up to her mother as she was staring down at the scan picture. "Mum." Alex said, Eliza clearly not hearing her question to answer.

"What?" Eliza questioned.

"Emmi. Where is she?" Alex asked again.

"Uh, Kara took her out for a while." Eliza said, her eyes staying fixed on the scan picture.

"What about Ava?" Maggie questioned. "Is she still not up?" Maggie wondered, looking to her watch to see it was nearly noon.

Eliza shook her head. "Not that I am aware. I went up earlier to see if she was okay, but I just received some incoherent mumbles."

Maggie raised her eyebrows before she walked out of the room and went up the stairs. "Ava?" Maggie questioned. She didn't want her laying in her bed all day, wasting the day away. "Ava?" Maggie heard the sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Does it sound like I am okay?" Ava questioned before she threw up again. Her whole body was shaking and her head was thumping. She felt awful.

"No," Maggie bent down behind her sister and held her hair back for her as she lightly rubbed her back. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"Uhm," Ava reached for some toilet tissue and wiped it over her mouth before throwing it into the toilet and flushing. Maggie could feel her shaking as her hand was still on her back. "Probably just some 24 hour thing." It hurt Ava to talk. Her head was spinning and she had a horrible taste in the back of her throat.

Maggie looked at her sister, a tad concerned but at the same time, she looked a little suspicious because Maggie was sure she could faintly smell alcohol oozing from her little sister. "Ava, look at me," Maggie told her. Ava slowly moved her head around to face her sister. One look at Ava's eyes was enough for Maggie to see this sickness was a result of a hangover. "You only get one chance to tell the truth, Ava." Maggie said, Ava looking a little confused as she felt more bile rising in her throat. She patted her chest a few times as she swallowed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ava murmured.

Maggie sniggered. "I'm a cop. I've seen drunken, hungover teenagers plenty," Maggie told her. "So, like I said, you have one chance to tell me then truth. Where did you get alcohol from?"

Ava pursed her lips as she looked downwards. She thought she'd gotten away with the sneaking out. Lily had managed to sneak out early that morning unseen. Ava never imagined she'd wake up feeling like this. "I snuck out last night. Went to a party. I drank…I sm…." Ava bit her lip. Maybe Maggie didn't need to know that. "I'm not sorry," Ava told her. "I had a great time. I didn't have any stupid problems on my mind. I was….I was being a teenager. I was having fun." Ava didn't sound like she was really bothered about what she'd done.

Maggie's eyes had widened in surprise. "You are 16-years-old," Maggie scolded her. "You shouldn't be sneaking out and you most definitely shouldn't be drinking." Maggie sounded disappointed in Ava. This definitely wasn't the Ava she'd come to know. Or was that all false? Just a put on so she'd grow to like her and let her stay with her and her family? Maybe this was the real Ava coming out now. Maybe there was more to why she'd been chucked out of her parents' place.

"You can't really tell me what to do." Ava said, standing up slowly.

Maggie joined her sister on her feet. "I am your legal guardian, so I think you'll find that I can tell you want to do." Maggie told her. Maggie was hoping that this was just going to be a one off. A stupid reaction to everything that had happened lately. After all, she had easily admitted to what she'd done so maybe deep down, Ava knew it was the wrong thing to do.

Ava chuckled defiantly. "Sure, sis," Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed, but could you be a dear guardian and bring me up a glass of water? My head is killing me." Ava said before she walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall, Maggie jumping in fright as she heard Ava's bedroom door slamming shut. She exhaled lightly as she rubbed her hand over her forehead, hoping that Ava wasn't about to start dealing with the miscarriage in the worst way possible.

* * *

Kara had ended up taking Emmi to an arts and crafts centre. They were working away in one of the painting rooms, Emmi painting a clay fish as Kara was painting a vase. Emmi dipped her brush into the purple paint before she painted another line on the body of the fish. "So, you not doing anything for your birthday next week?"

"I'm just having Summer and we are going to go to the aquarium with Grandma and maybe Mama." Emmi said, not looking up from the concentrating she was doing painting her purple line.

"Oh, I see." Kara thought Emmi would have been doing something more for her birthday.

"Yes, because Mummy has to rest so I don't want a big party," Emmi told her, Kara giving a little nod of understanding. "Just me and Summer because she is my best friend and we will go to one of my most favourite places."

"Well if that's what you want to do," Kara dipped her paintbrush into the yellow paint before putting it onto the vase she was painting. "Aquarium is always fun, huh?"

"Yeah," Emmi grinned, looking up at Kara as she put her paint brush into the water, getting rid of the excess paint so she could get a different colour. "You could come, K," Emmi sounded pleased at her idea. "It would be awesome."

"Oh, well I will see if I can, but I might be busy working next week." Kara told her.

"I don't mean Supergirl," Emmi spoke in a whisper. "I don't want her at my birthday," Emmi shook her head. "Just you as my Auntie K, okay?" Emmi told her, Kara giving her a little smile as she nodded.

"Okay," Kara smiled at Emmi not caring about Supergirl, but just wanting her there as Kara. "But I still think I am working so we'll see," Kara told her, Emmi giving a little pout as she put some orange paint on her brush. "You still doing the IHOP thing for your birthday?" Kara questioned, because IHOP for Emmi's birthday had always been a tradition.

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "I think we might just make pancakes at home because Mummy can't go to the restaurant and I want her to have birthday breakfast pancakes with me," Emmi spoke sadly, clearly not enjoying Alex being less able to do things lately. "I don't like how she is stuck in the house and her bed a lot."

"I know it must be hard for you but it's helping Jellybean to keep growing strong," Kara told her. "Remember she was in the crash and she needs lots of rest now."

"Yes," Emmi nodded. "I got to draw on her cast, but Mama said that it'll be coming off soon," Emmi said, looking back up to her Auntie from doing her painting. "Does that mean her arm is all better?"

"Yeah, it will be." Kara said, Emmi smiling at the news. She didn't like her Mummy being hurt.

"Good," Emmi sounded pleased. "Then Jellybean will be here?"

"Well, not for another few months yet," Kara said as she bit her lip. "Hopefully," Kara muttered under her breath because she knew there was a risk of pre-term labour, but she could only hope that her sister would be able to carry to as close to term as possible. "You excited to be a big sister?"

"Oh yes," Emmi nodded. "I can't wait to give her lots of cuddles and kisses and I will help to feed her and bathe her and dress her and even change her nappies." Emmi smiled as she thought about all she could do to help out when the baby arrived.

"Even the smelly nappies?" Kara curled her nose up at the thought.

"Yes," Emmi gave a nod, strengthening her answer. "Even the smelly ones because she can't help it, and everybody needs to poop." Emmi said, and Kara burst out laughing at her reply.

"True," Kara nodded. "Well," Kara took a breath to compose herself. "Looks like you are going to be the very helpful big sister, huh?"

"Oh yes," Emmi was grinning from ear to ear. "Maybe I will say this is for the baby," Emmi said, looking down to her half-finished fish. "Mama could put it in the nursery, huh?"

"Yeah, she sure could." Kara smiled.

"I'm having such a fun day with you K," Emmi told her, a smile of her face as she once again dipped the paint brush into the water to get the excess paint off. "Can we have special days more?" Emmi wondered.

"We sure can, kiddo." Kara told her, a smile on her face. She was glad Emmi was having a good time with her. She loved spending time with her niece and wished she could do if more often but being Supergirl often meant she couldn't, but Kara was going to try for sure.

"Cool," Emmi grinned. "Maybe we could go flying next time." Emmi said. She didn't really care for using her powers that much right now, but sometimes she did want to go out flying.

"Well we will need to see what your mummies say about that idea." Kara told her.

Emmi pouted a little before she gave a nod. "Mama will be hardest to say yes." Emmi sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about Mama," Kara told her. Kara knew Maggie didn't like Emmi using her powers, just for Emmi's own protection, mainly, but she also knew that Maggie knew it was important for Emmi to remain true to who she was, and that was an alien. Kara was all for Emmi being a normal kid, after all it's what Emmi's biological parents wanted for her too, but she knew better than anyone what it was like to hide away her powers and she wanted Emmi to be able to embrace them, even if it was just very occasionally, and out in the desert where she wouldn't be seen. "I'll see to her." Kara said and Emmi smiled as she looked hopeful at getting to have a little fly with her Auntie for her birthday. She kept smiling as she put her paint brush into the green paint before continuing to paint her fish, very much enjoying the day she was having with her Auntie.

* * *

 **Are people still enjoying this? I judge by reviews and because I've been getting less lately, I'm not so sure. I'd like to continue if there is still want but don't want to waste my free time writing this if people are losing interest.**


	40. Chapter 40

Eliza was through in the kitchen, making up some lunch for everyone. Ava was still up the stairs, sleeping off her hangover. Despite the request, Maggie hadn't taken her up a glass of water. If she wanted one, she could come get it herself. Alex was sitting along the couch, her back leaning against the arm of the couch. Maggie was sitting at the other side of the couch, Alex's feet resting on her legs as Maggie was massaging them. "We did this all wrong, didn't we?" Maggie questioned, applying pressure onto the sole of Alex's right foot.

Alex pursed her lips as she shrugged. "I mean, we weren't to think she'd sneak out drinking," Alex replied. "She didn't seem the kind to do that."

"How did we even miss her sneaking out?" Maggie replied.

"I don't know," Alex exhaled lightly. She was surprised when Maggie had told her what Ava had been up to. "We don't know what time she left but maybe we were busy putting Emmi to bed or maybe we were watching that movie," Alex twisted her lip. "Besides, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we make sure that she doesn't turn this into a habit. Maybe we need to be a bit more forceful to get her to grieve."

"Hmmm," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she gave a little nod. "We should have pushed harder at her to talk. To make her go to a professional for this." Maggie continued to massage Alex's foot, her feet often swollen and achy because of the pregnancy.

"We weren't to know it would come to this," Alex was trying to make Maggie not feel like she was to blame for this. "We will get her some help to work through her grief and we hope that last night was just a one off. Maybe this was her way of telling us she needs help without her actually telling us." Alex pursed her lips hoping Ava wasn't about to become a problem teen. They certainly didn't need to be dealing with that and they didn't want that for Ava.

"I don't want her to hate me," Maggie mumbled as she was still applying pressure to the sole of Alex's foot, Alex often asking for a foot massage these days. "We're still bonding and I…I want her to like me."

"Sometimes we may have to make choices that's not going to sit well with her," Alex told her. "But she wanted us to be her guardians, so I'm sure she wouldn't want to stay if she didn't like us, Maggie," Alex assured her. "She's a teenager and she is going to test us and she's going to act out, especially right now with what else she still has to deal with," Alex told her, Maggie giving her a weak smile. "But babe, she doesn't hate you."

"Maybe me forcing her to go talk to someone will make her hate me though," Maggie answered. "I…maybe we should just leave her till she is ready."

"Maggie, no," Alex shook her head. "We need to get her help. Last night screamed that she needs help," Alex said. "We tried to let her do this in her own time but she's not going get through this without a push. Without some help," Alex twisted her lip. She knew it was only one night, but the fact Ava turned to drink worried her. Alex knew all too well how easy it was to become to reliant on alcohol and that was the last thing she wanted for Ava. She wanted to nip this in the bud as soon as she could. "Look, she may hate us for this choice right now, but in the long run, she will end up thanking us for this."

Maggie exhaled lightly, not really looking sure, but she knew they needed to try not just for Ava's sake but for Alex and Jelly too. Ava acting out wasn't something that Alex needed to be dealing with right now. "Well I guess it's something that we are going to have to try."

"It is," Alex gave a little nod. "We'll get her there, Maggie," Alex assured her. Maggie looked downwards as she gave a little nod, Alex seeing her eyes were welling up. "Hey, come here." Alex took her feet away from Maggie's legs and moved herself, so she was sitting the right way on the couch. Maggie shuffled closer to her wife, Alex wrapping her arm around her as Maggie leaned into her, her hand going to Alex's growing bump.

"I just want her to be okay," Maggie's voice was muffled. "She's lost her mum, and then Oscar and the Peanut," Maggie said. "She's no longer talking to Maria and she's pulling herself away from us," Maggie sniffed back. "I don't know how we can help her."

"Right now, I think we need to be cruel to be kind," Alex said, running her fingers through Maggie's hair. "We find a professional that she can talk too and even if it's a struggle, we need to make her go." Alex spoke softly.

"That will make her hate us." The last thing Maggie wanted for her sister to end up hating her. She wanted them to form a close bond like Kara and Alex had.

"If she says she hates us for a while then she hates us," Alex said. "We are going to face hard times raising a teenager," Alex told her wife. "But Ava is a good kid and I think in time she'll know what we are doing is for her own good and that it's going to help her be able to feel better and move on," Alex reasoned. "I mean, it's not like we are being awful to her. We are trying to help her, and she'll see that."

"Yeah, I hope so," Maggie squeaked. "I just want her to be happy, you know."

"You and me both," Alex was still running her fingers through Maggie's hair. "It might be a rocky road for a while, but we'll get her through this." Alex sounded sure of it. She knew it might not be easy, but they were going to be there for Ava no matter what.

* * *

"You decided on the baby's name?" Eliza glanced down to the sheet of paper on the table. It had the name Grace on it and it was underlined a few times.

"Uh, her middle name." Alex told her mother, a smile of her face. They still couldn't decide on a first name, but at least they were making progress and had found her a middle name.

"It's nice," Eliza smiled softly. "Is it just a name you both liked?" Eliza wondered. "There's no Grace in the family, so…." Eliza questioned this because usually people would give a middle name as a way to honour a previous family member.

"Maybe not in our family but in Maggie's there is," Alex told her mother. "Or well, Gracia," Alex explained. "Her maternal grandmother was called Gracia. Basically, the Spanish equivalent of Grace," Alex said. "She was special to Maggie. She had a lot to do with her when we she young. She passed away when Maggie was around 11, 12," Alex pursed her lips. "There's very few things about her family that Maggie likes and wants to remember but her Grandma is one of them."

"Oh well that's lovely," Eliza smiled. "I didn't know. She's never mentioned her. Not that I can recall anyways."

"Well maybe not to you," Alex replied. "I mean, c'mon, you know she doesn't like talking about herself," Alex said. "Especially her past."

"Yes. I know," Eliza gave a little nod. "Well it's a lovely name. It would even be lovely as a first name," Eliza said. "And Emmi and Grace, they sound good together."

"We have a few names we like better, so we're deciding between them as a first name with Grace being her middle name," Alex informed her mother. "And no," Alex shook her head, seeing Eliza was about to ask something. "I'm not telling you the names we are deciding between. You'll find out when we know for sure, which will probably be when she is born." Alex said, and Eliza looked a little disappointed.

"Fair enough." Eliza held her hands out, looking around as she heard the front door opening.

"Mummy….Mama," Emmi's voice could be heard in the room. "Mummy." Emmi ran into the living room, the clay fish she'd painted in her hand as Kara followed after her with her vase.

"Hey, Em's you have a nice day with Auntie Kara?" Alex questioned as Emmi climbed up onto the couch and cuddled into Alex.

"Yeah," Emmi answered. "We went to the art centre and I painted this for Jellybean," Emmi showed Alex the multi-coloured fish she painted. "Can you put it in her room?"

"Yeah we sure can," Alex took the fish into her hand. "It's really good."

Emmi grinned proudly. "Did you get a picture of her today? Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Alex ran her hand through Emmi's ponytail. "It's on the fridge next to the others." Alex said, and Emmi jumped down from the couch, running through to the kitchen, clearly wanting to see it.

"She behave?" Alex questioned, looking across the room to Kara who was sitting on the arm chair.

"Like always," Kara nodded. "She's a great kid, Alex." Kara said, leaning forward and putting the vase she'd painted on the coffee table for now.

Alex smiled lightly, rubbing her bump as Jellybean started to wake up, giving Alex a rather large punch to let her be aware. "Everything okay?" Eliza questioned worriedly.

"Yes," Alex gave a little nod. She's just waking up. "I'd let you know if anything wasn't. You don't have to be so jumpy."

"Sorry," Eliza apologised. "I just….I do worry, Alex."

"Oh, I know." Alex mumbled as Emmi came running back into the room, the latest scan picture in her hand.

"K, did you ask Mummy yet?" Emmi questioned, running to her to show her the picture. She climbed up onto Kara's knee, Kara wrapping her arms around her as she looked down over Emmi's shoulder to the scan.

"Ask Mummy what?" Alex looked over to Kara, wondering what Emmi was talking about.

"Emmi wants me to take her flying." Kara told her.

"Oh Emmi." Eliza didn't sound enthused by the thought.

"It's fun, Grandma," Emmi answered. "Just for a little bit when it's my birthday, please Mummy."

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. She didn't have a problem with it now and then and she knew Kara always kept her safe. "I'll have to talk to Mama about it first," Alex said. She didn't want to say yes for Maggie to say no and then be stuck with what to do. "So, we'll see okay."

Emmi pouted sadly. "I don't fully understand why Maggie is always so against Emmi being alien," Kara admitted. "I mean, she's all for alien rights."

"If you ever become a mother you will understand." Eliza told her.

"Maybe." Kara pursed her lips. She'd want to protect her child of course but she'd also want them to embrace being alien. She knew what it was like to hid away and she didn't want to put that on anyone.

"Auntie K said she will work on Mama," Emmi said. "And you can Mummy," Emmi looked over to Alex. "If you just give her some kisses she'll say yes." Emmi said, and Alex, Kara and Eliza gave a little chuckle.

"Okay, I'll give Mama some kisses when she gets home from work," Alex said. "Then we'll talk about you going flying with Auntie Kara." Alex told her, and Emmi gave a grin, looking excited at the thought of going flying.

* * *

Alex took the glass of water and Advil's into Ava's room. Ava stared up at her from lying in the bed. "Dinner is almost ready." Alex said, putting the glass on the bed side table, leaving the Advil's next to it.

"I'm not hungry." Ava answered.

"You have to eat. It might actually make you feel better." Ava didn't come down for lunch, so Alex wanted her to come and have some dinner.

"Maggie will just yell at me again." Ava said, sitting up in the bed, picking up the Advil's and putting them into her mouth before taking a long drink of the water, almost drinking the whole glass at once. Maggie had grounded Ava, the only place she was allowed to go to being school for the next week.

"Maggie has gone to work," Alex told her. "And she just cares, Ava. We both do. Going out and getting drunk is not what you should be doing," Alex said. "Alcohol is never the answer to any problem."

"Says the alcoholic." Ava scoffed.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Well I should know then, huh?" Alex questioned. "Turning to alcohol doesn't help. It just makes you feel worse. You get a stinking hangover and the problems are still there."

"I went out drinking for one night, Alex, that hardly makes me an alcoholic." Ava retorted, finishing the glass of water.

"I never said you were an alcoholic," Alex replied. "But going out and drinking isn't how to get over this hurt. You are going to go talk to someone. Someone who can help you get through the grief that you need to let out." Alex spoke softly as she bent down, her hand lightly rubbing Ava's arm.

"Uh, no I am not," Ava shrugged herself away from Alex. "I don't need to talk to anyone about anything." Ava sounded angry as she spoke, her gaze looking downwards, away from Alex.

"Well, Maggie and I think that you do, so, you are going." Alex told her. Ava shaking her head, clearly not showing any interest in going to talk to someone.

"I'm not talking to anyone," Ava replied. "I'm okay. I went out and had a fun night with my friend and I made some new friends," Ava told her. "I was simply out having fun."

Alex pursed her lips. "Ava, you lost a baby," Alex reminded her. "Your dad died, and you haven't let yourself grieve for the loses," Alex said. "Maggie and I just want you to be okay, sweetie, we don't like seeing you like this." Alex felt herself getting emotional. She cared a great deal for Ava and wanted her to get through this.

"Well get used to it because this is me," Ava retorted. "I'm not talking to anyone because there is nothing to talk about. I was pregnant and now I am not. You think talking is going to magically make me pregnant again?" Ava questioned. Alex opened her mouth to answer, but Ava kept talking. "No, of course it won't so why is talking going to do anything?"

"It'll help you find peace with it." Alex told her.

"Peace?" Ava questioned. "I don't want peace. I don't need peace," Ava told her. "You and Maggie and your Mum constantly being at me to grieve for something that I don't even need to grieve for is what's driving me crazy," Ava raised her voice. "Just get out my room," Ava yelled. "This is my space. I don't want you in here so just get out." Ava shouted as she pointed to the door.

"Ava -" Alex started.

"Get out." Ava spat, still pointing to the door. Alex twisted her lip before doing as requested and walking away, leaving Ava in the room alone.

* * *

Alex was lying in bed, her hand rubbing over her bump. She wasn't tired and she always had trouble sleeping when Maggie was still out working. She turned to the side to look at the digital clock seeing it was 10.23pm. It would still be a couple of hours before Maggie would be due home. Alex had just finished another book and didn't know what to do with herself now. She wasn't tired yet so knew not to bother trying to sleep. She exhaled lightly, looked over the door as it slowly opened. "What are you still doing up?" Alex questioned, seeing Emmi walking into the room, Poppy troll coming with her.

"I was in bed," Emmi told her. "Auntie K read me two stories," Emmi's voice squeaked as she held up two fingers. "But I woke up and wanted to come see you," Emmi said, climbing up onto the bed and slipping under the covers. She looked to the side and sighed lightly. "Is Mama still working?" Emmi wondered.

"Yeah she is," Alex answered. "She won't get home till very late."

Emmi sighed. "I hardly got to see her today." Emmi pouted sadly as she cuddled into Alex, Poppy troll cuddled against her as she put her other hand onto Alex's bump.

"Well she isn't working tomorrow so you can spend the whole day with her." Alex told her as she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Can we bake?" Emmi questioned. "I like baking with Mama."

"You sure can," Alex told her. "You gotta bake something nice and chocolatey though." Alex said, and Emmi gave a little giggle.

"You eat too much chocolate right now." Emmi scolded her, and Alex laughed in response.

"Its what Jelly wants," Alex told her. "So, you know, you've got to give your little sister what she wants, right?"

"Well yes," Emmi answered. "But I wanted to bake cookies and put sour gummy worms in them." Emmi said, and Alex scrunched her face up a little.

"Cookies with sour gummy worms?" Alex questioned, not really liking the sound of that combination.

"Well cookies are good and sour gummies are good so yes, why not?" Emmi questioned, looking up at Alex, her big, green eyes going all wide.

"Well you and Mama can make whatever you want," Alex said. "But make one thing chocolatey at least, yeah?" Alex requested, and Emmi gave a little nod.

"Then can we watch Trolls and The Little Mermaid?" Emmi wondered. "We can eat the things we make and have some apple juice and cuddle up on the couch."

"Sounds like a perfect Sunday afternoon to me sweetie," Alex said, Emmi giving a little smile that her ideas for the day were looking likely to happen. "Although maybe we could try a different movie for a change." Alex suggested.

"But why?" Emmi asked. "I like Trolls and The Little Mermaid the best," Emmi said. "You don't like them?" Emmi pouted sadly.

"Of course I do," Alex said, trying to sound believable. "They are wonderful films, sweetie, but you watch them a lot and I just thought maybe you'd like to try something new."

"Hmmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "No," Emmi eventually answered. "Just Trolls and The Little Mermaid," Emmi said. "And maybe Finding Nemo." Emmi added, because that was also one of her favourites.

"Okay." Alex answered, Emmi gasping as she felt Jelly kicking.

"Is she angry?" Emmi questioned.

"No, she's not angry," Alex told her. "She doesn't mean to kick me, she's just moving around." Alex explained to Emmi, Emmi opening her mouth in an 'O' shape as she stared at her mother.

"She's got strong legs," Emmi said. "She's going to be a swimmer like me. I think she is, Mum." Emmi sounded pretty certain on that. Alex chuckled lightly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, she could be," Alex answered. "They'll call you the swimming Danvers sisters, huh?"

Emmi giggle wildly. "That's funny," Emmi said. "The swimming Danvers sisters," Emmi repeated what her mother had said. "I will show her to swim when she is big enough."

"That's very nice of you," Alex smiled down at Emmi as Emmi yawned. "You want to go back to your bed or you want to stay in with Mummies tonight?" Alex questioned. She was pretty sure she knew the answer but thought she'd ask anyways.

"In with you and Mama," Emmi answered, giving another yawn. "Remember when Mama comes home that you need to kiss her, so she'll let me go flying with Auntie K," Emmi told her. "Because I think I will be sleeping then." Emmi sounded tried as her eyes started dropping.

"Okay, I will sweetie." Alex spoke through a laugh before she lay down in the bed, so Emmi could cuddle into her as she fell back asleep. Alex placed a soft kiss on Emmi's temple as she cuddled into her mother, her eyes already closed as she gave a little contented sigh, Alex knowing it wouldn't take Emmi long to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Always means a lot to me when people take the time to review. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Maggie and Emmi were in the kitchen. They'd already made white chocolate chip cookies, some of them having gummies worms in at Emmi's request. They were currently putting the chocolate brownie mixture into the baking tin, so it could go into the oven to cook. Emmi was singing along as Let It Go from Frozen was playing out of the radio, Radio Disney having been playing into the kitchen all morning. "Maggie," Maggie looked around as she heard her come into the room. Ava still looked rough as she rubbed the side of her head, Maggie wondering if she had a two day hangover. Maggie didn't reply but she kept staring at her, indicating she was listening. "Uhm," Ava looked down sheepishly. "I was wondering if I could go over to Lily's to -"

"No," Maggie cut her off. "You are grounded Ava. That means apart from school, you'll be in this house for the next week."

"A whole week for one silly night out." Ava muttered.

"You're lucky it's only a week," Maggie retorted. Emmi stopped singing and looked all wide eyed from Maggie to Ava and back. "Here, you can lick the spoon," Maggie gave the spoon to Emmi. She normally didn't like her licking the spoon because of the raw egg in the mixture but she saw it as a distraction. Emmi would be to interested in getting to lick the spoon to pay attention to what they were saying to each other. "And you need to feed your fish." Maggie reminded her. Emmi climbed onto the breakfast bar from the stool she was sitting on and crawled over to the fish bowl, grabbing the tub of food. She put some into the bowl, staring down as she watched them swim up to eat as she ate from the spoon of brownie mixture.

"Seems harsh to me," Ava sighed. "Like you never did anything like that when you were my age."

"No, Ava," Maggie shook her head. "When I was your age I spent my nights with my Aunt Rosa playing scrabble and watching Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune," Maggie spoke with some anger in her voice as she put the brownies in the oven to cook, closing the oven door with a little more force than she intended. "I didn't have any friends."

Ava pursed her lips. "Yeah well at this rate I'm not going to have any friends either if you ground me for stupid reasons."

"You thinking it's a stupid reason is exactly why you need to be grounded," Maggie retorted. "You are not going to see your friend, so discussion is over." Maggie hated being bad cop right now, but she knew deep down Alex was right and it was what Ava needed.

Ava sighed as she shook her head. "This sucks. You suck," Ava moaned. "I don't know how to do my biology homework and Lily said she'd help."

"Well tough for you," Maggie replied. "If you need help with biology go ask Alex," Maggie told her. "She's like a biology expert."

"She's not feeling well so I don't want to bother her," Ava said. "You want me to fail biology now?" Ava questioned. "I fail biology then I can't go to uni to become a sports physio," Ava told her. "You really are just going to ruin my life, aren't you?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Ava." Maggie raised her voice.

Ava let out a frustrated scream causing Emmi to look over to her, all wide eyed. She was about to say something but then decided maybe it was best if she stayed quiet, so she went back to looking at her fish. "Don't be such a bitch." Ava spat.

Maggie took a deep breath to compose herself. "You want me to make it two weeks?" Maggie questioned. "Take your phone off you? Because let me tell you, you are lucky you still have that in the first place," Maggie told her, Ava muttering something snarky under her breath. "What was that?" Maggie questioned.

"Nothing," Ava sighed as she shook her head, showing anger towards her sister for the fact she was grounded and not allowed to go out. "Guess I'll be in my room then." Ava muttered before she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, marching up the stairs angrily banging each foot down, creating a loud noise. She went into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, clearly wanting to show her frustration with the situation. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and went into her messages.

 _I can't get out! Stupid sister grounded me._ Ava sent the message to Kyle. She'd used going to Lily's to do homework as an excuse. She was truly stuck on her biology homework, but right now, she didn't care about that. She'd been texting Kyle and he wanted to meet her.

 _So? You've sneaked out before you can do it again….._ Ava read Kyle's reply. Before she could respond to him, she saw three little dots, indicating he was sending her another message. _C'mon, it'll be fun! We can share another special ciggie….. get to know each other better….. ;)_

Ava pursed her lips. She was already in trouble with Maggie and Alex so figured she couldn't make things any worse. She looked over to the door for a moment before she looked back to her phone. _Okay, meet you in about 20 minutes._ Ava sent the message to Kyle before she put her phone into her back pocket. She took a deep breath before she walked out of the room and down the stairs and went back into the kitchen. She watched as Emmi was still engrossed with her fish and Maggie had started to clear up the dishes they'd used for the baking. "Uhm…" Ava rubbed the back of her head. She could feel her heart beating faster at what she was about to do.

Maggie looked around to Ava. "Ava, you are not going out." Maggie told her.

"I know," Ava mumbled. "Uh…." Ava kept rubbing the back of her head. "Alex wants you to take her up a glass of water." Ava lied. She was surprised at how easy it was to lie to her sister.

"Well you know where the glasses are," Maggie retorted. "Get one and take it up to her."

"No," Ava shook her head. "She wants you to take her it. Maybe she wants to talk to you."

Maggie wiped her hands dry on the dishtowel before she walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass. Ava watched her as she filled it from the dispenser on the fridge before she walked passed her and out of the kitchen. "Well, I'm going back to my room, okay?" Ava said looking over to Emmi. Emmi gave a little nod, indicating she'd heard her but she didn't look over to her. She glanced up the stairs for a moment before she looked to the front door. She took a deep breath before she walked out of the door and ran as fast as she could to get away from the house before Maggie realised she was gone.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex laying on the bed, but she didn't have any covers over her. She was laying on her side, one hand gently rubbing over her bump. "Hey, here's some water," Maggie handed it down to Alex. Alex looked up at her and pushed herself up to sitting up on the bed. Alex smiled appreciatively at her wife before she took a long drink. "You okay?" Maggie questioned. Alex shook her head and Maggie could see she was close to tears. Maggie knelt down in front of the bed, her hand lightly cupping Alex's cheek.

"I feel like crap," Alex responded. "I have a really bad migraine and I have pains in my legs and I just feel unwell."

"Sweetie," Maggie spoke softly as she lightly rubbed Alex's cheek. "Lie down," Maggie instructed, taking the glass of water from her and leaving it on the bedside table. Alex did as she was told, mostly because she didn't feel well enough to argue. She lay down and Maggie pulled up the leg of her sweats, so it was scrunched up at her knee. She disappeared through to the en-suite for a moment, coming back through with some lotion. She put a little bit onto Alex's leg, and rubbed it in as she gently massaged her calf. "Stay up here and get lots of rest today, yeah. It's probably what you need."

"But Emmi wants us to watch the movies." Alex sounded like she was about to cry.

"I'm sure she'll understand that you need rest." Maggie told her, still massaging her calf, applying some pressure which seems to be giving Alex some relief.

"No," Alex's voice quivered. "This isn't fair on her. She should get to watch a movie with her mums if she wants to and she's not getting to do much for her birthday." Alex felt bad for Emmi right now.

"All she wanted to do was go to the aquarium with Summer anyways," Maggie reminded her. "We might have to do pancakes at home this year but she's still going to get her birthday pancakes."

"I can't even go to the aquarium with her," Alex let the tears escape her eyes. "I'm not even going to be there for her on her birthday."

"Alex," Maggie spoke softly as she moved herself, so she was at Alex's head. Alex pushed herself to sitting and wrapped her arms around her wife, welcoming the embrace she was offering. "The aquarium is only going to be for a couple of hours. You have the rest of the day here with Emmi. I honestly don't think Emmi minds what we will be doing as long as she gets to be with us." Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's back as she held her in the embrace.

"And she gets to fly with Kara." Alex sniffed back more tears.

"Well," Maggie pursed her lips. They'd had a little discussion about it when Maggie had returned from work, but they didn't want to wake Emmi, so they didn't talk for too long. "That's still to be decided," Maggie murmured. "But as for today, you can rest up here and Emmi and I come sit with you and we can play Uno or something instead of watching the movies. I think you've been trying to do to much the last couple of days and it's probably just taken a toll on you," Maggie pulled back from the hug and looked into her wife's eyes. She looked tired. Drained. Like she needed a good rest. "Ava being a little madam isn't what you need right now."

Alex pursed her lips. She'd not told Maggie about their conversation the night before. "How is she feeling today?" Alex questioned. "I've not seen her since last night."

"You've not?" Maggie scrunched her face up a little. "She told me she'd been in to see you. Said you told her to ask me to bring you the water up?"

"No." Alex shook her head a little but stopped because it was hurting.

"Ava," Maggie yelled as she turned her head to look towards the door. "Ava," Maggie yelled again as she stood up and walked out into the hallway. She opened the door to Ava's bedroom, sighing as she saw it was empty. "Ava."

"I think she ran away," Emmi said as she came up the stairs. "She said she was going back to her room, but the front door opened and closed." Emmi told her, Maggie widening her eyes, not able to believe that Ava could be that disobedient.

"Go find her," Maggie looked around to see Alex had made her way over to the door. "She's grounded. She shouldn't be out. She….you need to go look for her."

"I…." Maggie shook her head. "You'd be on your own. Your Mum is out with Kara for a few hours." Maggie said. Kara had convinced Eliza to go out for a few hours, so everyone could get a break.

"Look, I'm just going to be in bed. Emmi will be fine playing or sitting in bed with me," Alex told her. "Maggie, you need to find your sister."

Maggie pursed her lips. "The brownies are still in the oven."

"I can go sort that out," Alex told her. "Then I'll be right back up here to rest." Alex spoke quietly. All she wanted to do was rest in bed, so she must have been feeling unwell.

"Okay, uhm…just call if you…" Maggie trailed off, knowing Alex would know what she meant before she ran off down the stairs, Alex hearing the door slamming shut as Maggie left to find Ava.

* * *

Ava had met Kyle not too far from her house. She got into his car and he'd drove them to the outskirts of the city, to Pontburn woods. They'd parked the car up and had walked the short distance through the woods to the old railway bridge that went over the river. They were sitting on the edge, their legs dangling over it. "So, rebel," Kyle teased her. "You making a habit of sneaking out now?"

"You are the one who asked me to." Ava retorted.

"Fair do's," Kyle said. "But hey, must mean you like me if you sneaked out for me, huh?" Kyle nudged her lightly as he gave her a wink.

"You're not bad," Ava grinned. "You'd be better if you get that joint out though _."_ Ava murmured. Kyle laughed at her eagerness. He pulled the little tin out from his back pocket and opened it up, letting Ava pick one out. He took out another for himself before putting the tin back in his pocket. He took the lighter out and lit his, before handing the lighter to Ava. She stared at it for a moment, before she took it in her hand. She put the joint to her mouth and lit it, taking in a big draw. She coughed as she took the joint from her mouth.

"Take your time," Kyle told her. Ava pursed her lips as she gave a little nod, putting the lighter down on the tin. "So, Ava, you got a surname?" Kyle questioned.

"Danvers-Martinez," Ava told him. "I was Rodas but my Papa turned out to be an asshole I'd rather forget so I changed it," Ava pursed her lips. Although there was some truth to that, she also felt bad for saying that about Oscar. "Uhm, Danvers is my sisters name by marriage. Her and her wife have legal guardianship of me now and I wanted to be the same as them. Right now they suck but they took me in when I had nowhere else to go, so…." Ava raised her eyebrows. "And Martinez is my biological Mum's surname. She died when I was 10."

"Sorry," Kyle let the smoke from his puff of the joint out. "My Dad died when I was 4. He was killed in a gang shooting," Kyle said, and Ava widened her eyes. "My stepdad is pretty decent I guess. He's good to my Mum and he makes loads of money so I'm fine with it," Kyle gave a little laugh. "I mean, the allowance he gives me pays for this, so…." Kyle took another drag, looking to Ava as her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket, seeing Maggie's name flashing on the screen.

"You not bring any drink?" Ava questioned, putting her phone onto silent and slipping it back into her pocket, choosing to ignore Maggie.

"Nah," Kyle shook his head. "We can grab some on the way back to my place though, if you want."

"Okay," Ava gave a little nod. "You get served?"

"I've got a fake ID," Kyle told her. "Kyle Diaz may only be 18 but Carlos Ramos is 22." Kyle explained, and Ava gave a little nod before she took a drag of the joint.

"And you called me a rebel." Ava murmured.

"It's expected from me," Kyle replied. "You don't seem the type to be uhm…..sit with an older guy on a bridge in the woods smoking a joint and asking for alcohol." Kyle said.

"Yeah well looks like I am full of surprises," Ava murmured, she looked down as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "So, Kyle Diaz," Ava looked back up to him. "You don't have long left at school. What's your life plans?"

Kyle shrugged as he took a draw of his joint. "Taking a year out. I don't know what I want to do," Kyle answered. "Mum and Jo say I need to get a job if I want to keep living at home but, we'll see about that," Kyle murmured. "What about you?" Kyle questioned.

"Well I've got junior and senior year of high school to go, so…." Ava exhaled. "I'll probably still be grounded by then anyways. Maggie is going to freak at me for sneaking out again."

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Kyle told her.

"Right," Ava murmured. "She's a detective and her wife is FBI," Ava said. "What was I thinking wanting to stay with two cops?" Ava sighed. "Man, I am so going to get punished for this." Ava said, taking a drag of her joint.

"Well, you don't seem that bothered to be honest," Kyle noted. "Unless that's just the weed making you mellow."

Ava laughed. "God, if they smell the weed off me I'm definitely grounded for life." Ava murmured.

"Well you are just going to need to come hang out at my place for a little while, huh?" Kyle gave her a little nudge as he winked at her. Ava smiled at him and gave a little nod, before Kyle leaned in for a kiss. Ava smiled into the kiss, as Kyle pulled her closer to him, the kiss becoming a little more passionate.

* * *

 _Ava, call me back right now._ Maggie sent the message through to her. She'd been trying to get a hold of her without luck for long enough. She rang her number again, bringing her phone to her ear, listening to it ring and ring and ring, before it going to voicemail. "Ava, this isn't funny anymore. Call me back and tell me where you are." Maggie tried not to sound angry, but she was. She took a deep breath, trying to get herself composed. She couldn't believe Ava had gone out when she'd told her not to. When she'd grounded her. She went into her messages again and tapped on Alex. _Sorry to bother you babe, but can you tell me Lily's address? Hope you are feeling okay. xox_ Maggie sent the message to her wife. Alex had picked Ava up from Lily's previously. Maggie felt like Ava was lying but she had asked if she could go there for help with her biology, so Maggie thought it was worth a shot, and that maybe Lily would know where she really was if she wasn't actually there.

Maggie looked down as her phone beeped. She knew it would only be Alex, but a piece of her hoped that it was Ava. _Emmi and I are in bed watching Trolls on the laptop. Brownies smell lovely but the thought of eating one makes me feel sick. :( Lily's address is 64 Pineview Avenue, hope you find her. Xx_

 _Thanks babe, I'll hopefully be home soon and will give you some cuddles. xox_

Maggie put her phone in the drinks holder of the car before she pulled out of the space she was parked in and drove off in the direction of Lily's house. It wasn't that far away from where she currently was, Maggie getting there in just over 10 minutes. She pulled up into the driveway of the house and got out the car, walking quickly up to the door, ringing the doorbell. It didn't take long for there to be an answer, Maggie seeing a tall, middle aged man at the door. "Mr uh…..Lily's dad." Maggie spoke awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Grant Andrews," Grant held his hand out. "And you are?"

"Maggie Danvers," Maggie told him. "My sister is friends with Lily. I just wondered if she was here."

"Lily," Grant shouted into the house. Lily came down the stairs, Ryan walking down after her. "Lily, this is Maggie Danvers. She's looking for her sister."

"Maggie, hey," Lily gave her a smile. She'd met Maggie a couple of times, but she looked worried. What if Maggie knew about Friday night and about her being there and had told her dad. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Ava here?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Lily shook her head. "Just me and Ryan," Lily told her. "I uh….I've not seen her since Friday," Lily said, Maggie widening her eyes a little, wondering if Lily was the friend she'd mentioned being there with. "School," Lily added. "Since Friday school."

Maggie pursed her lips, looking unsure but she had more important things to worry about right now. "Uhm, right well, I really need to get Ava so if you have any idea where she could be I'd appreciate it if you told me."

"Uhm, I don't know." Lily shrugged.

"Have you tired Izzy's?" Ryan questioned.

"Have you called her?" Grant asked. "Why do you not know where she is anyways?"

"She's just being a teenager right now," Maggie murmured. "You two are her friends, right? So, if you know of anywhere else she could be." Maggie sounded worried for her sister.

"Like I said, maybe at Izzy's." Ryan said.

"No, I…." Lily looked at her dad, her lips pursed. "I think she could be with Kyle Diaz," Lily spoke quietly. "He uhm….he's a senior and he uh -"

"Hey Kyle Diaz, isn't he a stoner?" Ryan questioned.

Lily slapped him as Maggie looked even more worried. "Do you know where this Kyle Diaz lives?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh," Lily nodded lightly. "It's uh….Elm Grove, I'm not sure of the number," Lily shrugged. "Kinda in the middle of the street. Blue garage door. Uh….maybe around 224 or something like that."

"Okay, thank you Lily," Maggie gave her a smile. She could see Lily didn't want to get her friend in trouble, but that Lily knew telling Maggie this information was the right thing to do. "Sorry to bother you." Maggie looked to Grant before she turned and walked back over to her car.

"Maggie," Lily chased after her. Maggie stopped walking and looked around to her sister's friend. "Uh, Kyle sometimes hangs out at the old railway bridge in Pontburn woods," Lily told her. "He's not a good guy. I uh…." Lily pursed her lips.

"You were with her at that party on Friday night, weren't you?" Maggie questioned, and Lily gave a sheepish nod.

"I tried to talk her out of it. I tried to get her to leave so many times, but she wouldn't," Lily shook her head. "And I didn't want to leave her there alone. I tried to stop her drinking and I suggested it was time to go home when Kyle wanted to smoke the weed, but she just refused to listen to me and I stayed to try to keep an eye on her and I eventually got her to leave but she -"

"Ava smoked weed?" Maggie questioned, and Lily widened her eyes, realising she'd maybe said too much.

"Just a little, she…" Lily stopped talking, feeling Maggie's glare on her. "I didn't smoke, and I only had one drink. I tried so hard to get her to leave."

"Agreeing to go with her in the first place was pretty dumb," Maggie looked towards the house where Ryan was lingering but Grant had already left. "But thank you for telling me and thank you for telling me where you think she is now." Maggie told her.

"You're not going to tell my dad, are you?" Lily questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips. "I should," Maggie said. "But right now, I've got more important things to be worrying about than what you've been doing," Maggie told her. "Uhm…I'll see you." Maggie said, before she walked back to her car, getting inside and checking her phone. There were still no calls or messages from Ava. She sighed lightly before she pulled out of the driveway, wondering if she should go to Kyle's house or out to Pontburn woods.

* * *

"So, has this been so bad?" Kara questioned. They were having some lunch at Noonan's after spending the morning shopping. They'd both got some things for Emmi for her birthday, and Eliza had picked up a few more things for the baby.

"What do you mean?" Eliza questioned.

"Well, since you've been here you've pretty much been with Alex. Helping Maggie with Ava. Helping out with Emmi, I…" Kara trailed off. "I still need you to, you know." Kara pursed her lips, looking downwards.

"Kara I am always here for you if you need me." Eliza told her, speaking softly.

"But lately it's like you're not and I get that you want to help out Alex because she needs all this rest and stuff but I'm still….I…." Kara bit her lip. "I miss James and I have…Alex has Maggie and Emmi and now Ava and she's having the baby and I'm in my loft all alone and I…." Kara trailed off.

"You know," Eliza pursed her lips. She knew she had been all about Alex lately and it probably used to be the other way around, with Kara always getting priority. "I do think I've been hovering over Alex a little too much lately. I mean, she's my daughter and I care very much about her well-being and that of Jellybean, but you are my daughter too and I know you are still going through some things with losing James and I…" Eliza paused of a moment. "Maggie is capable of watching Alex and they deserve some time to themselves," Eliza spoke softly. "So, how about tonight I come to the loft with you and we can continue this time together, talking about things or whatever you want."

Kara gave a little smile. She was hoping she wasn't sounding jealous or immature because that wasn't how she wanted to sound, she just wanted Eliza to know that she still needed her to. "Sounds good to me," Kara answered, sounding appreciative that Eliza was willing to be away from Alex for longer. She of course understood Eliza's want to protect and help her through this time but she still needed her too. "I…I think I am doing better in my grief and then I…." Kara twisted her lip as she played with her glasses.

"Sweetie, grieving is long, hard process," Eliza told her. "You'll be having good days and bad days for a long time," Eliza said, leaning forward and squeezing her hand. "But just talk about it and you'll work through it."

"Yeah," Kara took a deep breath. "Well that's what you are coming over tonight for, right?" Kara questioned, and Eliza gave a little nod.

"Sure," Eliza nodded. "I'm here for anything you need. I'm sorry if you felt like I wasn't there for you lately." Eliza felt a little bad. She hated the thought of Kara thinking she no longer cared about her.

"It's okay. I probably could have mentioned something sooner," Kara said. "But I'm worried about Alex too and it's….it's difficult, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Eliza had to agree. No one had really had it easy lately and Eliza hoped that soon enough, things would start looking better for everyone.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Ava stormed into the house, Maggie walking after her. She marched up the stairs and pushed her bedroom door back to slam it shut, but Maggie was close behind her and had put her foot in to stop it slamming. "Get out my room." Ava said, turning to face her sister.

"Give me your phone and your laptop," Maggie said, holding her hands out. "Ava, now," Ava started muttering things in Spanish, most of them being cuss words. "Stop talking like that in my house."

Ava glared at her sister. "Stop being such a bitch and I won't have to," Ava retorted. "Honestly, Maggie, turning up at the woods like that and practically forcing me into the car," Ava sounded angry. "How did you even know I was there?"

"I'm a detective, dear. I detect." Maggie told her, a smug smile coming onto her face.

"You are a bitch." Ava said again.

Maggie took a deep breath, trying to keep herself composed. "You don't get to talk to me like that," Maggie told her. "Alex and I took you in. We are giving you your own space in our basement. We pay for everything for you. We've shown you nothing but love and this is how you repay us?" Maggie could see her sister was in pain. That she was hurting. But if Ava refused to accept she needed to work through stuff, there wasn't much Maggie could do to help her.

Ava scoffed. "I thought you two were nice, but you've just turned into such a…." Ava stopped talking, her head shaking lightly.

"You are the one who's changed," Maggie told her. "Alex and I are just trying to help you. We want you to get through this, Ava. We're not sending you to talk to some someone to be nasty or mean or...bitches," Maggie said. "It's not healthy for you to keep it all inside. We just want to help you."

Ava looked downwards, her lips pursed. "I don't need to talk to anyone."

"You've started drinking," Maggie retorted. "Smoking weed," Maggie added angrily. "You think that's the right way to get through this?" Maggie questioned.

"So how long you adding to my grounding?" Ava looked back up to Maggie, ignoring her question. She knew her latest trip out would get herself into more trouble.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "You are grounded till I say otherwise," Maggie told her. "Which means no phone or laptop, so give them to me," Maggie held her hands out for them again. Ava looked mad as she walked over to the desk and picked up her laptop. It was something she'd picked up when she was back in Blue Springs for the funeral. She walked over to Maggie and handed it to her. "Phone," Maggie said. Ava sighed, showing her hate of the situation. "You only have yourself to blame." Maggie told her as Ava put her phone on top of her laptop.

"I hate you." Ava seethed.

Maggie felt like she'd been punched in the gut repeatedly. Hearing Ava say that, hurt her. She'd tried so hard to be nice to her. Be a good big sister, so hearing her say she hated her, even if it was probably just the anger and not actually true, still hurt. "Dishwasher needs unloading," Maggie told her. "You are going to start helping around the house more." Maggie said before she walked out of the room, not giving Ava the chance to give her a snarky reply.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex was lying on her side. Emmi was staring down at her, very gently rubbing Alex's cheek soothingly. "Shhh," Emmi looked up to Maggie. "She's sleeping."

Maggie walked across the room and opened the bottom drawer to her bedside table. She put the laptop in and switched the phone off before putting it into the drawer and closing it. She looked back around, seeing Emmi still lovingly stroking Alex's cheek, Alex fast asleep. Maggie figured she must have been extremely tired to still be sleeping because Alex was usually a light sleeper and the shouting between Ava and Maggie should have woken her. "Why is Auntie Ava so angry?" Emmi questioned, speaking quietly as she looked up to Maggie as she sat down on the bed.

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips as she shook her head. "She's just not coping well with losing the baby," Maggie explained as Emmi crawled closer to her in the bed, cuddling herself against her. "It's made her a bit angry right now and she is making some silly choices."

"Oh," Emmi pursed her lips. "Is there something nice we can do to make her feel better?" Emmi asked, looking up into Maggie's eyes.

"I'm not sure she deserves something nice right now," Maggie murmured. "But we are trying to get her to go talk to someone to make her feel better, but she doesn't want to go."

"She doesn't want to feel better?" Emmi didn't understand why Ava wouldn't want to try to feel better.

"Not right now." Maggie knew it would be tough for Ava to face the loss, but it was something that she needed to do.

Emmi scrunched her face up. "I don't understand why she doesn't want to feel better." Emmi told her mother, Maggie giving her a soft smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's not something that you need to worry about, okay?" Maggie told her. "You just keep being you," Maggie said, Emmi giving a little nod. "Did you look after Mummy for me when I was gone?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "I got her more water because she was thirsty," Emmi sounded proud she was helping Alex in her resting. "Then we put Trolls on on the laptop, but she fell asleep, so I put it off, so she didn't wake up because of the sound." Emmi spoke quietly, aware her mother was sleeping next to them.

"Do you want to go finish watching it down the stairs?" Maggie questioned. "I'll come cuddle with you and we can eat some brownies and cookies?"

"Yeah." Emmi smiled as she gave a little nod.

"Okay," Maggie lightly pushed on Emmi and she jumped off the bed, landing quietly on the floor. Maggie stood up and sorted the covers on the bed, so they were half over Alex, stopping at her waist. She wasn't sure if Alex wanted covers or not because they weren't on her to begin with. "Let's go," Maggie said, walking out of the room, leaving Alex to get some much needed rest. Emmi followed her down the stairs. "Got get a film on," Maggie told her, Emmi nodding as she ran into the living room. Maggie walked into the kitchen, hearing Ava banging about as she unloaded the dishwasher. "Keep it down. Alex is sleeping," Ava glared at Maggie before continuing to put things away, not making any sort of effort to be quieter. Maggie took out a plate from the cupboard and put some brownies onto it and some cookies, making sure to get one with gummy worms in it for Emmi. "When you are finished doing that you can come through and sit in the living room." Maggie told her sister.

"Why can't I sit in my room?" Ava questioned.

"Because I wanna know where you are." Maggie told her.

"I'll be in my room." Ava retorted.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I can't trust that you'll not sneak out, so you'll sit in the living room where I can see you," Maggie walked over to the fridge and took out a juice box for Emmi before getting herself a glass of water. She put the juice box onto the plate, so she could carry the plate and her water through to the living room. Ava started muttering things in Spanish. "Do you think I don't know what you are saying?" Maggie questioned. Ava glared up at her.

"I don't care if you do or not," Ava replied. "I just get angry in Spanish."

Maggie sighed lightly. She wanted to tell her maybe she wouldn't be so angry if she went to speak to someone. They'd actually made her an appointment for after school on Wednesday, but they weren't going to tell her just yet. "Well like I said, come through to the living room when you are done unloading the dishwasher." Maggie said before she walked through to the living room to watch the movie with Emmi.

* * *

Maggie went up the stairs to check on Alex. She saw the bed was empty but could hear movement from the bathroom. She waited for a moment, before seeing Alex walking out of the en-suite. "Hey, baby, how you feeling now?" Maggie questioned.

"A bit better," Alex answered as she got back into the bed, Maggie joining her. "I still have a bit of a migraine and the pain has moved from my legs to my back but it's nowhere near like it was this morning." Alex told her, giving a yawn, showing she was still tired.

"I'll rub your back." Maggie told her, turning onto her side as she brought her hand over to Alex's back, going under her t-shirt and applying light pressure to Alex's lower back.

"Mmm," Alex snuggled her head into Maggie's chest. "Did you find Ava?" Alex's voice came out a little muffled against her wife.

"I found her," Maggie said. "She was in the woods, with a boy, smoking weed," Maggie told her wife. She heard a gasp of surprise coming for Alex. "She is down the stairs now. I….there was a lot of yelling. I…" Maggie pursed her lips as she continued to rub Alex's back. "I hate being bad cop right now. I know it's what Ava needs but she said she hates me and I…" Maggie trailed off, sounding upset.

"She doesn't hate you," Alex assured her, her arm wrapping tighter around her wife. "She's just acting out right now because she doesn't know how to deal with the miscarriage," Alex said. "Maybe some grief about Oscar too, I can't be sure," Alex murmured. "And I'll be bad cop," Alex told her. "I can understand you not wanting to damage your relationship with her."

"No, you are going to keep resting," Maggie was adamant about that. "You've been resting less and less and today is a clear sign that you need rest, so…" Maggie paused as she slightly increased the pressure on Alex's back.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing," Alex replied. "You know that's not my style."

"You are not going to be doing nothing," Maggie told her. "You are taking care of Jelly," Maggie said. "You are looking after our baby girl and making sure she grows big and strong before she arrives," Maggie spoke softly, before placing a kiss on Alex's temple. "I will deal with Ava. And your Mum is here too. She's raised a couple of teenagers so I'm sure she'll can help."

"Well I can't speak for Kara, but I was always the perfect daughter." Alex looked up at Maggie, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Sure you were." Maggie had to laugh.

"You are just looking for some pointers from my Mum on how to deal with Emmi and Jelly when they grow up into rebelling teenagers, huh?" Alex questioned. "Then you won't tell me, and I'll have no clues."

"Well I mean, if you want me to be honest…." Maggie trailed off, her eyebrows raising.

Alex chuckled lightly. "Seriously though babe," Alex spoke softly. "We will get Ava through this. It might take some time and it might be after some rather heated discussions and a lot of rebelling, but, we can get through anything together, yeah?" Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled. "I don't want to fail her." Maggie said. She felt responsible for Ava. She was her guardian now and she needed to make sure she stayed on the right path.

"We won't," Alex made sure to emphasis the we, because she wanted Maggie to know that Ava wasn't just her responsibility. That they were both now her guardians and they'd both help Ava through this. "In a few months' time things will be back to how they were when Ava first came to live with us. Although Jelly will be here," Alex said. "And my Mum will hopefully be back in Midvale." Alex added quietly.

"Alex." Maggie chuckled.

"We'll be having sex again," Alex spoke dreamily. She missed being intimate with her wife. Right now, it was off the cards on doctor's orders, so they couldn't do anything. Of course, they'd still make out, but it couldn't get to strenuous. "God, I miss you."

"I'm right here." Maggie said, still rubbing her wife back.

"You know what I mean." Alex told her.

"I know. I miss it too," Maggie said. "But hey, think about the -"

"Mama," Maggie was cut off when Emmi came running into the room, holding Maggie's phone. "Grandma is on the phone," Emmi said, handing it out for Maggie to take. Maggie stood up from the bed and took her phone into her hand, taking a few steps away from the bed as she spoke with Eliza. "You woke up." Emmi sounded pleased as she climbed up onto the bed and cuddled into Alex. "Do you feel better?" Emmi questioned.

"A little," Alex smiled as she wrapped her arm around her daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Did you have a good afternoon with Mama?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi answered. "We watched Trolls and The Little Mermaid, and we are going to watch Finding Nemo after dinner," Emmi said. "We had some of the cookies and brownies," Emmi informed her mother. "Do you want one?"

"No," Alex shook her head, the thought of eating something still making her feel a little sick. "Not right now sweetie."

Emmi pouted. "I made them for you Mummy." Emmi sounded a little upset that Alex didn't want one.

"They'll still be good tomorrow. I'll have one then because I will hopefully feel all better." Alex said, and Emmi huffed a little.

"But I'll be at school tomorrow." Emmi moaned.

"Well I'll wait till you get back and we can have milk and cookies and brownies as an after school snack, yeah?" Alex ran her hand through Emmi's hair.

"Promise?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah, I promise," Alex told her. She felt bad for Emmi right now with everything that was happening. "We can even watch Trolls, huh?"

"Hmmm," Emmi rubbed the side of her head. "The Little Mermaid."

"Okay sweetie," Alex kissed her again. "The Little Mermaid it is." Alex said, looking up at Maggie as she hung up the call.

"Your Mum is going to stay at Kara's," Maggie told her. "She's having some James issues, so…." Maggie trailed off.

"She's staying the night?" Alex sounded surprised as Maggie nodded.

"I was counting on her making dinner," Maggie murmured. "Looks like I gotta go do it now." Maggie said as Alex chuckled.

"Do you want me to help Mama?" Emmi questioned.

"Nah it's okay sweet girl," Maggie smiled down at her. "How about you stay up here and cuddle some more with Mummy?" Maggie questioned, Emmi smiling as she nodded, clearly liking the idea. "I'll get Ava to help me." Maggie said, glancing down at her watch.

"Good luck." Alex murmured. Maggie looked to her a raised her eyebrows before she left the room, leaving Emmi with Alex as she went to make some dinner.

* * *

Kara and Eliza were in Kara's loft, watching The Wizard of Oz. They'd eaten pizza and potstickers and were now having wine and ice-cream. "How many times have you seem this movie, Kara?" Eliza sighed before taking a drinking of her wine.

Kara swallowed her spoonful of ice-cream. "Not as much as Emmi has seen Trolls or The Little Mermaid." Kara quipped.

"Hmm, I'm not sure on that," Eliza said. "It's always been a favourite of yours."

"Yeah," Kara smiled. "James used to hate watching it," Kara remembered. "But he always would, for me. He'd always let me pick the movie." Kara smiled fondly. She still hurt everyday living without James.

"Well he was a wonderful person," Eliza remembered. She loved James and the way he treated her daughter. "And I'm sorry your time with him was short."

"He was the one, you know," Kara told her mother. "I wanted to marry him. I…I wanted a life with him."

"I know," Eliza shuffled a little closer to her daughter, her hand going onto her knee. "And its not fair because you've been through so much loss and you're still young," Eliza spoke softly. "But that's also a good thing. You're young enough to find another love," Eliza told her. "And I'm not saying James didn't matter and that he'll be easily replaced because I don't ever think you will replace the love you had for James, but you can still find someone to share your life with."

"Maybe," Kara didn't sound so sure about moving on. "I want to one day," Kara pursed her lips looking downwards. "But right now, thinking about moving on makes me feel like I'd be cheating on James."

"Well it's not even been a year," Eliza reminded her. "You can't rush grief, sweetie," Eliza said. "Young Ava is surely showing you that right now."

"Yes," Kara gave a little nod. "It's the last thing Alex and Maggie need."

"Oh, I don't think she'll keep it up for long," Eliza said. "It's not her nature to be like that," Eliza may not have known Ava that long, but she felt this wasn't the true her, and eventually, Ava would snap out of it, even it if it did require a little tough love. "But, we are not here to talk about them tonight," Eliza shook her head. "Tonight is for you, Kara, so, anything you want me for I am here."

Kara gave her a thankful smile. "I just wanna hang out with you."

"Well that's I am here for." Eliza told her. Kara's smile got wider, and Eliza opened her arm out, Kara resting against her as she placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"Was it you?" Ava walked over to Lily as she was standing with lzzy and Ryan, waiting for class to start.

"Was what me?" Lily questioned.

"You told Maggie, didn't you?" Ava asked. "You told my cop sister that I was smoking weed in the woods with him?" Ava spoke accusingly.

"I didn't know you were," Lily told her. "She asked, and I told her you might have been with him. She was worried about you."

"You are supposed to be my friend," Ava sighed. "You don't tell on your friends," Ava shook her head. "Like, why would you do that?"

"She's worried about you," Ryan stepped in to defend Lily. "We all are," Ryan pointed around to everyone. "We don't want you falling in with the wrong crowd." Ryan was disappointed that it seemed like nothing was about to happen with the two of them. He really liked Ava and hoped he was a nicer person than Kyle Diaz and knew Ava could do better than a stoner like Kyle.

"What because you guys are so much fun aren't you?" Ava questioned. "She wouldn't go to the party and you wouldn't go to the party," Ava looked from Izzy to Ryan. "She may as well not have went," Ava glanced at Lily. "You guys are pretty boring. We're supposed to be teenagers, we are supposed to have fun." Ava said.

"Maybe if you think fun is getting drunk and stoned then we have different ideas of what fun means," Izzy told her. "That's not really appealing at all to us."

"Oh well," Ava shrugged. "You boring people can go be friends and I'll hang out with people who actually know how to have fun." Ava told them.

"I think maybe you need to go talk to Ms Barker." Izzy suggested. Ms Baker was one of the school counsellors and they all wanted Ava to get some help.

"No I don't," Ava replied quickly, her lips pursing. "I wish people would stop telling me that," Ava sounded tired of people being on at her. "I don't need a counsellor."

"Well, we obviously disagree," Ryan spoke softly. "We just….we care about you, Ava. We are worried."

"Worried for what?" Ava asked. "Because I made a friend who wasn't a complete bore?" Ava questioned. "Who actually knows how to have fun?" Ava looked for Lily to Ryan to Izzy and back.

"Rebel," They all turned to the side as they heard Kyle's voice. "Been trying to call you."

"Maggie took my phone from me," Ava rolled her eyes. "Stupid bitch doesn't let me have any fun," Ava said. "She's probably jealous I have friends. When she was my age she had no friends because everyone bullied her because she was a Mexican American and a dyke," Ava gave a little laugh as did Kyle, but Lily, Ryan and Izzy just looked between each other. "And now she has like….her wife."

"How is Alex?" Izzy questioned. "Wasn't she on bed rest or something because of the crash? Is the baby doing okay?"

Ava shrugged. "She had an appointment on Saturday but I dunno how it went. I didn't ask," Ava answered before she looked around to Kyle. "You uhm….you wanna go elsewhere?" Ava asked. "Somewhere more fun than me having Algebra first thing?" Kyle gave a nod in response.

"Ava, we have a test." Izzy told her.

"Shame I'm going to miss that then eh." Ava muttered.

"C'mon, Rebel." Kyle took Ava's hand and led her down the hallway and out of the school.

* * *

Maggie poured the milk into the three glasses that were sitting on the tray. She screwed the lid back onto the carton before walking over to the fridge. She turned around and smiled as she saw Emmi was picking at a piece of the brownie that was sitting on the plate. "Oi," Maggie shouted, and Emmi gave a little jump in fright. "Wait till we are with Mummy."

"They are so good." Emmi looked like she couldn't wait to eat them.

"C'mon then." Maggie walked back over to the breakfast bar and picked up the tray with the milk, cookie and brownies on. She picked it up as Emmi jumped down from sitting on the breakfast bar. Emmi ran up the stairs, Maggie following after her. They went into the bedroom, Alex still felt unwell, so was having another day in bed.

"We brought them to you, Mummy." Emmi climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to the laptop that was currently sitting in the middle of it.

"Thanks sweetie." Alex looked down to the cookies and brownies, her stomach churning a little.

"Babe if you feel sick don't eat them." Maggie spoke quietly but Emmi was looking for The Little Mermaid on the laptop, so she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

"Maybe you can help me out." Alex told her, Maggie giving a little smile and a nod as she got onto the bed next to her.

"You feeling any better?" Maggie questioned, her hand going onto the bump.

"A bit," Alex answered. "But I probably should avoid drinking the milk." Alex looked to the glasses of milk Maggie had put on the bedside table.

"Yeah." Maggie scrunched her face up as she glanced at her watch, Alex seeing her lips pursing.

"You going to pick her up?" Alex questioned. Ava usually got the school bus to and from school, but Maggie didn't trust her to come home so she'd taken her to school that morning and had told her she'd be there to pick her up.

"Uh, your Mum is going to get her." Maggie told her, picking up one of the cookies and taking a bite.

"Ah okay," Alex nodded lightly as Emmi tried to push in between the two of them. "Oi, cheeky I want to cuddle with Mama." Alex playfully tapped at Emmi's bottom, Emmi giggling as she kept trying to get in between them.

"You can cuddle tonight when I am in bed," Emmi told her. "Move Mama," Emmi lightly pushed Maggie's thigh. Maggie moved over in the bed, letting Emmi settle in between them. "Okay," Emmi reached forward and pulled the laptop a little closer before hitting the spacebar, so the movie started playing. "Mummy can you pass my milk?" Alex reached over to the beside table and picked up a glass of milk and handed it to Emmi. "Thank you." Emmi picked up a brownie from the plate and shuffled down a little in the bed, getting herself comfy so she could enjoy watching the movie with her mums.

* * *

 **Thanks, as always to those who reviews. I very much appreciate every one of them.**


	43. Chapter 43

_Bed rest week 6_

 _28 weeks pregnant_

* * *

The past two weeks had been difficult. There were more days were Alex stayed in bed for the whole day, feeling sick than not. Ava was still playing up and skipping school to hang out with Kyle. Maggie was staying firm on the fact she was grounded, but once she'd driven her to school, it was no longer up to her if she stayed. They'd taken her twice to talk with Jenny the professional, but the first time Ava went she sat in the room and stared at the wall, not even making eye contact with Jenny for a second. The next time she went she'd said that she'd lost her Mum when she was 10 and that her Dad has recently passed away, but then she stopped talking. There was still no mention of the lost baby, but it was progress from the first session at least.

Alex sighed as she walked slowly into the kitchen. Eliza, Maggie, Ava and Emmi were already up and eating breakfast. Alex took a glass from the cupboard and put it under the dispenser on the fridge, getting herself some water. "You should go back to bed." Maggie said as Alex walked over to the table. She's gotten dressed out of her pyjamas for the first time in a while. Albeit she was just in sweats and a t-shirt, but she'd still changed herself.

"No," Alex sat down on the chair. "We have the hospital."

"We can change the appointment." Maggie told her. She could see Alex looked unwell and didn't want to take her out of the house if she wasn't feeling up to it.

"No, I want to get this stupid cast off," Alex said. "It's been on long enough." She was going in to get her arm checked today, the cast more likely coming off.

"You look awfully white." Eliza noted, looking across the table to her daughter as she ate her granola.

"Well then we are going to the right place, aren't we?" Alex murmured before taking a drink of her water. "Although its just morning sickness coming back, I'd expect." Alex had bad morning sickness at the start of her pregnancy and it had died down eventually, but it seemed to be starting up again.

"But you've had sickness all the days Mum, not just in the morning." Emmi said.

"You can get morning sickness at any time of day you idiot." Ava laughed, and Emmi pouted sadly at the insult that had been thrown at her.

"Ava," Maggie scolded her. "She's just a kid. She doesn't know."

"You are so mean now." Emmi didn't appreciate the new Ava. She no longer played mermaid Barbies with her or watched movies or played Uno. She just yelled a lot, slammed doors and mumbled things in Spanish.

"Whatever," Ava mumbled as she finished her orange juice as she stood up. "I'm off to school." Ava picked up her school bag and started walking towards the door.

"Uh, you'll have to wait till I'm ready to take you." Maggie said, turning to look over to Ava who was still walking across to the room.

"Nah, Kyle is going to pick me up." Ava replied.

"Ava," Maggie raised her voice. "Get back over here and onto that chair, right now." Maggie spoke with authority in her voice.

Ava gave out a cry of frustration as she walked back over to the table and sat down, flinging her bag down onto the floor. "You suck." Ava said as she angrily folded her arms across her chest.

Alex put her hand onto her chest, and swallowed, before giving out a little sound, like she felt like she was about to be sick. "You see what this behaviour of yours is doing?" Maggie questioned, her hand rubbing Alex's back soothingly.

"What? That's nothing to do with me," Ava retorted. "She just said herself it's morning sickness." Ava pointed out as she flung her hand out in Alex's direction.

"And it's just a coincidence she started getting sick again when you started being this out of control teen?" Maggie sounded mad as she raised her voice at her sister. "She is worried about you. She is stressed out because of what you are doing and that's not good for either Alex or the baby."

"Well I didn't ask her to care about me." Ava spat.

"Don't be so ungrateful. She -"

"Stop shouting." Emmi yelled as she put her hands over her ears. Eliza gasped as the table and everything on it started floating upwards. The plates, cutlery and the glasses of juice.

"Emmi, sweetie it's okay. You don't have to be scared." Alex got up from the table and walked around to Emmi. She bent down next to her, her hand comfortingly rubbing her back. Emmi closed her eyes and the table landed back on the floor with a thud, the plates and glasses smashing, orange juice, apple juice and Alex's water spilling out everywhere.

Emmi opened her eyes and started to cry. "I'm sorry." When Emmi got scared, she couldn't control her telekinesis. She didn't mean to cause a mess.

Ava burst out laughing. "You think her being scared is funny?" Maggie questioned. "Emmi sweetie, Mama is sorry for scaring you." Maggie spoke softly to her daughter before looking to Ava, like she wanted her to apologise too.

Ava shrugged. "You are the one who started yelling." Ava pointed out as Eliza had got up from her chair and had started to clear up the mess that had been made.

"Mum, can you take her out." Alex looked up at Eliza who gave a little nod, holding her hand out. Emmi jumped down from the chair and walked out of the kitchen with her Grandma.

"So, you going to say this was all my fault too?" Ava gestured to the mess that had be unintentionally made. "It's not my fault she can't control her powers when she is scared."

Maggie pursed her lips as she ran her hand over her forehead. "Ava, I…" Maggie stopped talking as she rested her hands on the table. She watched as Alex started to gather the broken plates together. "Babe, leave it. I'll do it."

"No, you need to take Ava and Emmi to school. I can do it, Maggie." Alex told her.

"Well then let your Mum do it," Maggie stood up from the table and glanced at Ava. "You going to stay in school all day?" Maggie questioned. "You can't just keep skipping classes. You are going to end up letting your grades slip or worse still, getting suspended."

"Can't make any promises," Ava murmured. "See what happens when I catch up with Kyle. He might have something better for us planned."

"You only get one chance at school Ava," Alex told her. "Don't ruin it. You are a bright girl."

"Yeah, I don't care about your concern," Ava stood up from the table and picked up her school bag, flinging one of the backstraps over her shoulder. "Guess I'll see you at the car." Ava looked to Maggie for a moment before she walked out of the kitchen.

Maggie took a deep breath as Alex walked over to her, her hand giving her shoulder a squeeze. Maggie leaned forward, her head resting against Alex's chest. "I keep telling myself it's just a phase but…." Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips.

"It is a reaction, Maggie," Alex rubbed her back. "Yeah, she sucks as a kid-sister right now," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little chuckle. "But, it is a reaction to what she's been through. She is slowly, like slower than a snail speed slowly, opening up with Jenny," Alex spoke softly as she pulled back a little, Maggie looking up to her as she rubbed Maggie's cheek. "I think the breakthrough will come soon. We just….we keep giving her tough love and eventually, she'll get back to being the Ava we first met."

Maggie pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "I hope so."

"I mean we could always send her to brat camp for the summer." Alex said, her lips curling into a cheeky grin.

"Alex, this is serious." Maggie muttered.

"Sorry, I know," Alex took a deep breath, a wave of nausea hitting her. "Look, you take the girls to school. Mum and I will clean up in here and I'll try to eat some breakfast," Alex felt sick at just the thought of eating but she knew she needed to try something. "Then we'll get ready for the appointment, yeah?"

"Hmm," Maggie gave a little nod as Alex once again rubbed her cheek. "I guess we just take it one day and a time with Ava right now, yeah?"

"Indeed," Alex gave a little nod. "She's going to break eventually, Maggie. We just need to make sure she knows we are still here for her when she does."

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled, as she went up onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "See you soon." Maggie murmured before she walked out of the room to take the girls to school, hoping that Ava would be sensible and stay there for the whole day.

* * *

Ava was sitting at the table, eating her lunch. She looked over the canteen seeing Lily, Ryan and Izzy sitting eating their lunch. She made eye contact with Izzy and she gave her a weak smile, but Izzy broke the contact, turning to Lily who was talking to her. Ava pursed her lips as she felt herself welling up with tears. It was her own fault they'd stopped talking to her. She was mean to them and chose to spend all her time with Kyle. If anything, she was actually the one who brushed them off. "Rebel," Kyle sat down next to her, Tristan siting opposite. "Just the girl I was looking for," Kyle said as he kissed her cheek. "Me and Tristan are going to split from school now and go to Pontburn woods," Kyle said. "You wanna come?"

"Uh…." Ava pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I have PE next and I like that, so, I'm gonna stay." Ava told him.

"Babe if it's a workout you want I can give you one of those at my place later." Kyle winked at her. Ava looked downwards for a moment. Her and Kyle had made out a lot and there'd been some wandering hands, but they hadn't gone all the way yet.

"I have to be straight home after school." Ava reminded him.

"You're still grounded?" Kyle sighed.

"You got tough 'rents, huh?" Tristan noted before taking a drink of his cola.

"My sister is just being a stupid bitch right now," Ava sighed. "Tough love is apparently going to break me out of this," Ava exhaled lightly as she pulled off a little piece of her sandwich before popping it in her mouth. "Like they still think I need to grieve." Ava rolled her eyes.

"You don't think you should?" Tristan questioned.

"Would you grieve a dad who kicked you out then tried to kidnap you and put your sister-in-law and her unborn baby in danger?" Ava questioned. "It was because of him I lost…." Ava trailed off, her hand going onto her stomach. "You know what," Ava cleared her throat. "Let's go. It's just stupid volleyball in PE right now anyways," Ava murmured as she stood up from the table. "Why you want to go out to the woods now?"

Tristan and Kyle exchanged a glance. "Uhm, well we got some stuff to sort," Kyle lowered his voice. "A few buyers so…" Kyle gave Ava a knowing look.

Ava widened her eyes. "You are growing…." Ava stopped talking and Tristan and Kyle both gave a little nod.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kyle questioned. "You know we smoke it. You smoke it with us."

"Yeah but," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, you said your allowance buys you it, so I thought…." Ava stopped talking.

"Well yeah, but, I meant….well do you think it doesn't cost you anything to grow it?" Kyle asked as they walked towards the school doors. "You need tents and lights and stuff." Kyle told her.

"Right." Ava pursed her lips.

"You can just come and check it out with us. You don't need to start dealing or anything, not yet. If you don't want," Kyle assured her. "And while we are there we can have a little smoke of it ourselves."

"We can give you some and if you sell it you keep 30 percent and give the rest back to us." Tristan told her as they walked towards Kyle's car.

"Not really sure me taking it into a house with two cops is the best idea." Ava said as she got into the back of the car, Kyle driving and Tristan sitting in the front seat.

"Ah my little Rebel you are sneaky enough I'm sure." Kyle said as he pulled out of the parking space and drove off for the woods.

* * *

After the hospital, Alex had gone back to bed. She'd gotten her cast off and her arm had healed nicely. She was still feeling a bit crappy, so she'd gone straight up to lay down. Maggie had lunch with Eliza, then brought Alex up some lunch, hoping she'd be able to eat something. "Ginger Tea, a chocolate spread sandwich and some dry crackers." Maggie said, putting them down on the bed side table. Alex curled her nose as she looked to them. Alex was still craving chocolate spread so Maggie hoped this would be something she'd be able to eat, and dry crackers were always a suggestion for pregnant women who were struggling with eating and sickness.

"I hate tea," Alex murmured. "Especially ginger tea. It's gross." Alex pulled a face of disgust.

"I know babe," Maggie knelt down by the bed. "But ginger helps settle an upset stomach," Maggie reminded her. "Please just try some. And the crackers if you don't want the sandwich. You need to eat. For you and Jelly," Maggie gave her a soft smile as her hand went onto Alex's bump. "She okay?"

"She's finally sleeping after kicking me non-stop for the last 45 minutes," Alex said, her hand going on top of Maggie's. "Can you lay with me?" Alex questioned, her eyes going all big and puppy dog like as she gave a pout, clearly wanting the comfort from her wife.

"I wish I could but I gotta go to work," Maggie frowned as she looked at her watch. "But I will be home around 10pm and we can lay together the whole night." Maggie spoke softly as she moved some hair from in front of Alex's face.

"Can't you stay?" Alex questioned.

"I wish I could but I gotta go to work," Maggie told her. "Your Mum is right down stairs."

"I don't want my Mum," Alex could feel a migraine coming on. "I want you to stay. Can you stay, please?" Alex pleaded as she took a tighter grip of Maggie's hand, it still sitting on her bump. Maggie could see Alex was welling up.

"Alex, I…" Maggie bit her lip. "It's a bit late notice. I'm due to start in half an hour," Maggie had been taking time off these days and her boss had been understanding given all that had happened with them lately, but there were only so many extra days Maggie could take off before it started becoming an issue. Alex sighed lightly. "Hey, look, just get a few hours rest then Emmi will be home from school and she always loves a good cuddle with her Mummy."

Alex gave a little nod. "I'm just tired of feeling like this."

"I know you will be sweetie," Maggie spoke softly, giving her wife an empathetic smile. "This has been a horrible pregnancy for you, but you are getting there, yeah." Maggie lightly rubbed her cheek.

"Slowly," Alex replied. "There's still potentially 12 weeks left." Alex still had a bit to go to get to 40 weeks.

"I guess so, but, in the end, we are going to have a beautiful little girl to add to our family," Maggie reminded her. "Just keep in mind that all this is for Jelly and one day we are going to actually get to hold her and cuddle her and love her so much," Maggie spoke with a smile on her face as she kept rubbing Alex's cheek. Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod, a tear managing to escape her eye. Maggie exhaled lightly, hating to see her wife like this. Alex was always so strong, but lately, she'd been so vulnerable. She knew she must have been going through a lot and couldn't really begin to understand what it felt like to be pregnant, and experiencing the pregnancy Alex was, but she felt a lot of this was also down to Ava's behaviour lately, and that she did understand. Maggie was about to comfort her wife some more, but was distracted by her phone ringing. She pulled it from her back pocket. "Ah it's Ava's school," Maggie murmured. "What has she done now," Maggie stood to her feet as she swiped to answer. "Hello….yes this is she….yes….uh-huh, I see…I….okay…..yes….sure….thank you." Maggie looked angry as she ended the call.

"She skipped out again?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Looks like I am probably going to miss work after all," Maggie gave a frustrated sigh as she ran her hand over her forehead. "Why is she doing this?"

"C'mon you know why," Alex pushed herself up on the bed. "You uh….you have any idea where she might be?" Alex questioned, wiping the tear from her cheek then reaching for the tea to take a drink.

"Oh, I got a good idea," Maggie told her wife. "I'm sorry baby. I gotta go." Maggie leaned down and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before she quickly left the room to go search for Ava.

* * *

Kara had come around to see Alex. "Hello?" Kara shouted in the house. She peeked her head into the living room. "Hey Eliza," Kara smiled. "Alex up the stairs?"

"Yes," Eliza nodded. "She needs to rest though so don't bother her to long," Eliza said, and Kara gave a little nod. "Although you can check if she's eaten. She's not feeling like eating but she needs to keep her strength up. And not just for the baby. She needs to keep strong too."

"Will do," Kara mumbled before she walked up the stairs and into Alex's room. "Hey sis." Kara spoke softly, because it looked like Alex might have actually been sleeping.

"Mmm," Alex murmured as she pushed herself up to sitting. Kara glanced at the bed side table seeing Alex had eaten half the sandwich. "I also ate 4 crackers," Alex told her, seeing Kara's eyes on the half-eaten sandwich. "And I had a cup of gross tea," Kara gave a little smile as she got into the bed with her sister, Alex resting her head on Kara's shoulder. "I'm trying Kara. I know that Jelly needs it."

"I know you do," Kara lightly rubbed her sisters arm. "I wasn't going to give you a lecture on eating. I'm not Mum," Kara told her. "I just thought I'd come over and see my big sis," Kara said. "We've kinda put the sister nights on hold right now, which I totally get why, it's all good, but I miss hanging out with you." Kara admitted.

"I'd suggest a game night," Alex said. "It's been ages since we've had a game night but I'm not sure Mum or even Maggie would think it's a good idea," Alex murmured. "I know I need plenty rest but it also has to be good for me to see some friends, right?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "But with Ava right now it's -"

"Ava can sit with us. She can be the score keeper and timer watcher," Alex suggested. "You can come over and you can ask Lena," Alex said. "A few easy going games, some friendly chat….I….I'm going crazy being stuck in this house."

"You would still be in this house, Alex." Kara chuckled lightly. Game night was always at Kara's, but Alex was suggesting they do it at her place for a change.

"Yeh but I'd be doing something else other than watching TV or resting." Alex knew for Jelly's sake that rest was a must, but she didn't see anything too wrong with Lena and Kara coming over for a few hours, letting herself do something a little different. And she also thought Maggie would also end up appreciating a fun night with friends.

"Well we can see what Maggie and Eliza think." Kara said, and Alex gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mum will think it's a bad idea for sure," Alex said. "She'd wrap me up in cotton wool or bubble wrap if she could. I know that I'm pretty fragile right now but not that much." Alex murmured, and Kara gave a little laugh.

"I'm sorry if we are being annoying but we all love you so much and care so much about you and Jelly that we just want to coddle you right now." Kara explained.

"I know. I know that I'm lucky to have so many people around me who cares as much as you guys do but maybe we need to put more of that onto Ava. I can look after myself, but Ava needs some serious help and I can see it's really getting to Maggie and she feels like she's failing as a big sister and failing Ava." Alex said. She wished that she'd be able to do more to help.

"I thought she was going to that professional now," Kara said. "Isn't she talking?"

"Not really, not yet," Alex shook her head against her sister. "And she's skipped out on school again after lunch, I...she needs to go to school but she's…." Alex paused for a moment. "She's going to end up getting herself suspended or worse."

"Well we are just going to have to really hope we get through to her before that happens," Kara exhaled lightly. "There's going to be a break through soon. There has to be." Kara tried to sound as positive as she could, having hope that Ava would stop acting out soon enough and finally accept the help she was being offered.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :) They are greatly appreciated.**


	44. Chapter 44

Ava, Kyle and Tristan had been at the shed where the pot was. They'd taken some to sell and had rolled up some joints, Kyle giving some to Ava in a zip lock bag, along with a little stash of weed to sell on if she wished. Ava put it away in her school bag, not really sure what she was going to with it. They walked the short distance to the old railways bridge and were sitting on the edge, their feet dangling as they all had a smoke. Ava looked to the side, a worried look plastered on her face. "You okay?" Tristan asked her. "No one comes out here. You don't need to be worried that someone will find us."

"My sister has already been out here to find us," Ava said before taking a drag, looking back to Tristan. "I'm pretty sure school will have told her I've skipped out again so…..oh God she is so going to turn up."

"Maybe she did when we were in the shed," Kyle said. "I mean, we've been here a while. Surely she'd have turned up by now if the school had called her or if she thought you'd be here."

"Yeah," Ava didn't sound so sure. "What if she'd gone to the precinct first to get some more cops."

"Why would she do that?" Tristan questioned.

Ava shrugged. "I dunno what goes on in her head."

"Chill Rebel," Kyle lightly caressed her back. "Like I said, she'd be here by now if she was coming."

"Oh yeah?" Ava turned to the side as heard what sounding like a twig snap and just as she was thinking, there was Maggie approaching. She widened her eyes in panic before she let the joint slip from her fingers, it falling down into the river below. "Guys she's a cop." Ava spoke through gritted teeth as Kyle and Tristan both reluctantly let go of their joints.

"Ava." Maggie raised her voice as she approached them. The three of them sat there silently, not making eye-contact with her.

"We are just hanging out." Ava sighed.

"You should be in school," Maggie sounded annoyed at Ava. She was angry that Ava was going down this path, that she was throwing away her chance at High School. "Not out here smoking weed."

"Do you see us smoking weed?" Ava retorted, Kyle and Tristan both staying quiet, still not looking at Maggie.

"I can smell it, Ava," Maggie snapped back. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest all three of you right now?"

"Uhm, lack of evidence?" Ava gave a smug grin. "Pretty sure smell wont count."

Maggie sighed lightly, knowing Ava was right. She couldn't just arrest them because she could smell it. And at the end of the day, she didn't actually care about a couple of teenage boys smoking weed. They could do what they wanted with their lives. It was Ava she cared about and Ava she wanted to help, Ava she wanted to get away from this before it became something. "Well, I could always search you all. Have a look in your bags."

"You can't do that." Kyle tried not to sound nervous.

"Well, I can," Maggie told him. "It shouldn't be a problem, right?" Maggie questioned. "Unless you do have something to hide?"

Kyle and Tristan exchanged a glance. "C'mon, lets split," Kyle said, standing up and picking up his school bag, that right now had a lot of weed in it that he'd rather a cop didn't see. "See you later, Rebel." Kyle leaned down and kissed Ava's cheek before he and Tristan rather quickly left.

"So what, are you two a thing?" Maggie questioned.

"A thing?" Ava screwed her face up as she stood up, grabbing her school bag and holding it rather tightly against herself. "You mean is he my boyfriend?" Ava questioned. "No," Ava shook her head. "Probably not even going to be my friend now after you embarrassing me like that." Ava spoke with venom in her voice.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing." Maggie gestured for Ava to follow her.

"Well you come here and accuse my friends of smoking weed," Ava retorted. "I mean, seriously?"

"Like I said, I can smell it," Maggie told her. "I'm only trying to look out for you, Ava." Maggie said, trying to reach out to touch her arm, but Ava shrugged away.

"Don't," Ava stepped a little more to the side, putting more of a gap between them. "And I never asked you to look out for me."

"Didn't you?" Maggie questioned. "By coming here and asking me and Alex to become your guardians, by asking me and Alex to take you in and let you live with us…..just by you being my little sister, Ava, I…." Maggie felt herself getting emotional. "I want to look out for you. I want what's best for you and I can tell you this is not it."

Ava clicked her tongue. "Well, you've known me a few months, so, it's not like you know me well enough to know what's best for me," Ava told her. "So, just cut the crap and let me do what I want," Ava said. "I'd really appreciate that. You know, you not being such a bitch."

Maggie pursed her lips, trying not to let Ava see this was getting to her too much. This is probably what Ava wanted. To get Maggie riled up. To get a rise out of her. "Just get in the car," Maggie said, hitting the button to unlock it. Ava looked to the side, seeing Kyle and Tristan had already drove off without her. She understood Kyle was probably just scared Maggie would find the weed if he'd stayed any longer, but she wished that he'd have asked her to leave with him. She sighed as she got into the car, slamming the door loudly. "Watch the door." Maggie told her as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Whatever." Ava muttered as she put her seat belt on.

"You'll go home and sit with Eliza," Maggie instructed her. "And you'll help her make dinner."

"I'm not sitting with that boring old cow." Ava retorted.

"Ava," Maggie raised her voice. "Don't you dare say a bad word about Eliza. She's been nothing but lovely. She's a wonderful woman."

Ava snorted. "Sure. She's overbearing. Even Alex thinks so."

Maggie took a deep breath. "You will sit with her and help her with dinner." Maggie told her again.

"Can't I move my stuff down into the basement?" Ava questioned. "I mean, it's ready now, right?"

"You think you are getting to move down there into that beautiful new space after the way you've been behaving?" Maggie questioned, taking a left turn at the junction. "Think again, lady." Maggie shook her head.

"You suck." Ava spat, folding her arms across her chest, showing her hate for the situation.

"Yeah, so you keep telling me," Maggie sighed. "But here's some news for you, Ava," Maggie told her. "You keep behaving like this, then I am going to keep being the bitch who sucks." Maggie said, Ava sighing as she hit her head back off the head rest on the seat Maggie drove her back home.

* * *

"Mum," Emmi went running into the bedroom. Alex was sitting up in the bed, reading a book. "Mum, I did this for you today in art class." Emmi looked proud of the picture she was holding out in her hands.

"Well let's see it then," Alex said, putting the book she was reading down on the bed side table and holding her hands out for the picture. Emmi stepped closer to her and gave her it, before she climbed up onto the bed, settling next to her mother. "Aww sweetie, I love it." Alex gave Emmi a soft kiss on the top of her head. Emmi had drawn her a fish themed picture of course.

"That's Mama fish," Emmi said as she pointed to the red fish. "That's you," Emmi pointed to a blue fish. "I'm the purple fish, Grandma is the orange fish and Auntie K is the yellow fish," Emmi told her mother, Alex smiling as Emmi went through the family. "And that little pink fish is Jellybean," Emmi said, one hand going onto Alex's bump. "And that's all my family." Emmi gave a little smile as she looked up to Alex.

"What about your Auntie Ava?" Alex questioned.

"Uh-uh," Emmi shook her head. "She's so nasty. I don't want her to be my Auntie anymore." Emmi scrunched her face up.

"Sweetie she -"

"No, Mummy," Emmi shook her head. "I don't want to put her in my picture."

"You don't have to put her in the picture, Emmi," Alex ran her hand through Emmi's chocolate locks. "But she's just going through a difficult time," Alex told her. "She doesn't mean to be mean to you."

Emmi scratched the side of her head, looking like she was thinking about what Alex was saying. "You are going through a difficult time to, but you are not mean." Emmi noted.

Alex gave a little smile. "I know, sweetie, but…." Alex pursed her lips. This wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have with a newly turned 7-year-old. The ins and outs of exactly why Ava had changed lately. She exhaled lightly as she once again ran her hand through Emmi's hair. "Listen, I'm promise you Ava will be back to her old self soon, yeah," Alex told her, and Emmi twisted her lip, looking unsure. "Hey, so," Alex decided to change the subject. "How about we play one of the games you got for your birthday or watch one of the DVDs?" Alex questioned.

"Can we just play Uno?" Emmi asked.

"Uh sure if that's what you want." Alex answered with a smile. Emmi loved playing Uno.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "Can we go play with Grandma or do you need to rest more in your bed?" Emmi questioned. "I could get Grandma to come up stairs." Emmi said, thinking that may be a better idea.

"No, it's okay," Alex told her. "I will come down the stairs for a little bit." As Maggie had suggested, after she'd eaten lunch and had the little chat with Kara before she was called out on Supergirl duties, Alex got some sleep and she'd woken up feeling much better. She still had a bit of a migraine, but it wasn't near like it was earlier.

"Okay, I'll go get Uno then see you down the stairs, okay?" Emmi said as she jumped off the bed.

"Okay sweetie." Alex slowly got out of bed and stood to her feet.

"Oh Mum," Emmi gasped. "I just noticed you got your cast off." Emmi gently touched Alex's arm.

"It's alright." Alex told her.

Emmi inspected the arm a little closer. "It's all fixed?"

"It sure is." Alex smiled.

"Oh," Emmi gasped as she lifted up Alex's hand. "Where are your pretty rings?" Emmi questioned.

"The doctors took them off after the crash so that they could put the cast on," Alex said and Emmi furrowed her eyebrows, clearly not liking that Alex had to take her rings off.

"Where are they now?" Emmi wondered. "Won't you put them back on now you don't have the cast on?" Emmi questioned.

"I tried to, but my fingers are a little swollen right now," Alex said. "That can sometimes happen when you are growing a baby in your tummy," Alex explained, Emmi going all wide eyed as she listened to what Alex was telling her. "But they are safe in my jewellery box and once Jelly has arrived I'll put them back on." Alex said, playing with her bare ring finger. It did feel weird not to have the rings on.

"But you and Mama are still married?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, assuring Emmi of this. "We are still married."

"Forever?" Emmi asked.

"Forever," Alex repeated, confirming it as Emmi grinned, clearly pleased with the answer. "Now, you go get Uno and I'll see you down the stairs okay?" Alex told her and Emmi gave a little nod as she ran out of the room, Alex walking out and down the stairs to play Uno with Emmi and Eliza.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, yawing as she took her leather jacket off and put it away in the wardrobe. She kicked off her boots as she undid the button then pulled down the zip on her jeans. She turned to face the bed, seeing it was empty. She looked over to the en-suite, seeing the light was on. She walked across and went into the room. "So much for being home at 10." Alex murmured.

Maggie looked at her watch, seeing it was almost midnight. "Sorry, but you know how things can get and I was late to start because I was dealing with Ava, so…" Maggie took her jeans off and put them into the laundry basket, before doing the same with her socks. "You okay?" Maggie looked a little perplexed as she looked to her wife. She was sitting on the bathroom floor, her back resting against the bath tub, and she was only wearing her panties.

"I was too hot," Alex told her. "The tiles are nice and cool."

Maggie walked over and sat down next to her wife. She felt Alex's forehead, but she didn't feel like she had a temperature. "I was busy with a perp so didn't even get a minute to call you to say I was going to be a little later." Maggie would always call to say she'd be late, because otherwise Alex would just worry something would have happened to her.

"I did call the precinct," Alex said. "Jones said you were busy."

Maggie gave a little nod and a smile as she put her hand onto Alex's bump. She secretly loved that Alex always checked in if Maggie was late and hadn't been in touch to say so. "Woah, she's going to be a little acrobat," Maggie noted. Jelly was really active lately and her kicks were getting stronger and stronger by the day. "Is that keeping you awake?"

"Not really," Alex answered. "I mean, it doesn't help with me trying to sleep but like I said, I was way to hot."

"You are indeed hot," Maggie raised her eyebrows as she softly kissed the top of Alex's breast, her hand still rubbing over her stomach. "Sitting there practically naked. Such a tease, Danvers."

Alex gave a little laugh as she wrapped her arm around her wife. "It's not my intention. I know we are not allowed but even if we were, having sex is the last thing I'd want to do right now." Alex murmured.

"Gee thanks." Maggie pouted, mocking offence.

"I just feel….ugh." Alex scrunched her face up. Maggie kept rubbing her hand over the bump. She never got tired of feeling Jelly.

"So I'm guessing you didn't manage to eat much then?" Maggie questioned. She hated having to see Alex like this.

"I had half the sandwich and all the crackers at lunch time," Alex informed her. "And for dinner I managed some rice and a couple of squares of Jell-O." Alex said.

"Well that's something," Maggie gave a little smile. "Uh….so, Maria called me earlier," Maggie pursed her lips, seeing Alex widen her eyes. Knowing Alex was going to ask what she wanted, Maggie spoke again. "The will reading is happening next week."

"Already?" Alex sounded a little surprised. "I thought it took a lot longer than that before will readings took place."

"I dunno," Maggie shrugged. "But it's happening, so…" Maggie trailed off, looking downwards for a moment. "I don't want to go back there, Alex. I don't….and I….Ava doesn't deserve me taking her there."

Alex exhaled lightly, her hand rubbing her wife's arm. "What if….what if Maria invited you because you are in the will?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'm not going to be in that will, Alex, and you know it," Maggie sounded a little bitter as she spoke. "It was for Ava. Clearly, it's for Ava to find out what she's getting and I…..I'm not taking her," Maggie shook her head. "She's not getting to do as she pleases, smoking and acting like a little brat, saying she hates me and constantly calling me a bitch and then expect me to take her half way across the country for a will reading." Maggie looked around to her wife.

Alex brought her hand up and lightly rubbed her cheek. "Kara will fly her there and back," Alex was sure that Kara would help out if she was asked. "Besides, we don't even know if she wants to go," Alex said. "Unless you've talked to her about it?" Alex questioned, and Maggie shook her head. "Well then, we need to tell her and see what she thinks." Alex said. She understood why Maggie didn't want to take Ava. Why Maggie didn't want to go back to Blue Springs again, but she knew that even if Ava wasn't behaving very well right now, she still deserved to know about the will reading.

"Mmm," Maggie didn't sound so sure. "Can we just….can we stop talking about her, for now?" Maggie questioned, cuddling herself back into Alex, her head resting against her chest. Alex wrapped her arm back around her, as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Remember when I was in the hospital after being shot?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah," Alex wondered what Maggie was going to say. "It's not really something that I want to remember to be honest." Alex told her as she started to play with Maggie's hair.

"We talked about us going to the lake and having a few days of rest and relaxation," Maggie reminded her. "I wish we were there and I wish we could have given Emmi a better birthday than she got, and I wish that there wasn't this threat hanging over the pregnancy," Maggie sounded like she was going to cry as she continued to feel for Jelly's movements. "I wish that things weren't so difficult right now."

"I know," Alex spoke softly, placing another kiss on Maggie's head. "You could always decorate Jelly's room," Alex spoke cautiously, because she knew Maggie was a little unsure about whether they should be doing that right now or not giving the circumstances. "You were so excited about that and it'll be something nice for you and something to keep you smiling and you can let Emmi help you and it'll be nice and fun for her. A little Mama and Emmi project."

"Yeah, maybe." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat.

"And we'll get to the lake," Alex told her. "Or further afield. When all this has passed, and it'll be all the more enjoyable for us," Alex noted. "Little Jelly will be with us too."

"Maybe that's something that you can look into," Maggie suggested. "Help to fill up part of your day stuck in the house."

"Yeah." Alex nodded lightly.

"And Emmi and I will make a start to Jelly's room over the weekend," Maggie said, thinking maybe it would be something nice to do and it would maybe make her feel a little better about everything right now. "I'm off both days this weekend, so it's a good time to start."

"Yes," Alex agreed. "But you need to save some of that time for cuddles with me." Alex told her, still playing with her hair.

"Always," Maggie looked up to her with a smile before she placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now," Maggie yawned. "You going to sit here all night or are you coming to bed?"

"Yes. Bed." Alex yawned as Maggie stood to her feet before she took Alex's hands into hers and pulled her up to standing. They walked through to the bedroom, Maggie unbuttoning her shirt as they did so. She left it on the ottoman by the end of the bed and took off her bra as Alex lay down, throwing the covers away to the middle of the bed, clearly not wanting them. Maggie walked to her side of the bed and put on her sleep shorts and reached for the t-shirt she wore to bed.

"You not going to get cold lying there naked?" Maggie questioned as she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"I'm not naked." Alex mumbled.

"Oh sorry, you not going to get cold lying there in just your panties?" Maggie corrected herself as she slipped into the bed, getting under the covers.

"Right now, I am fine," Alex responded. "But if I'm cold I'm sure I'll wake up, so I'll put the covers on." Alex spoke through a yawn, sounding rather sleepy.

"Okay," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Alex murmured before they both went silent as they drifted of to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to those who feel there's to much focus on Ava. If it's not what you are interested in I will scale it back.**


	45. Chapter 45

Maggie, Eliza, Emmi and Ava were in the kitchen, finishing up their breakfast before Maggie would take the girls to school. Emmi drank the last of her apple juice before looking over to the breakfast bar, her eyes going on the fish bowl. "I'm going to feed them. I'm done with breakfast." Emmi said as she jumped down from the table and ran over to the breakfast bar. She climbed up onto it, swinging herself around. She knocked over Ava's school bag as she did so – which was sitting open on the breakfast bar – it falling to the floor, some of it contents spilling out. Ava rushed over, seeing the zip lock bag with the joints and weed in it fall out. Maggie caught a glimpse of it and got up, walking over as Ava tried to hide it. "Give it to me." Maggie held her hand out and waited.

Ava was stood there, frozen to the spot. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide it. Maggie had seen it. Ava took a deep breath and turned around, handing the zip lock to her sister as she looked away sheepishly. "What's that Mama?" Emmi questioned, peering down to get a closer look.

Ava glanced at Maggie, seeing the look of disappointment on her face. "C'mon, Emmi. Grandma will take you to school." Eliza said, walking over as she held her hand out for Emmi.

"But what is it?" Emmi questioned again as she jumped down from the breakfast bar.

"Never you mind." Eliza murmured as she led Emmi out of the kitchen.

Ava daren't open her mouth. She just stood there and waited for the wrath of Maggie to hit her. Maggie stared down at the joints and the small bundle of weed. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and looked her sister in the eye. "Ava Danvers-Martinez I am arresting you for possession of…." Maggie started to read Ava her rights.

"What," Ava gasped, talking over her sister. "You are arresting me?" Ava sounded gobsmacked as Maggie continued with the rights. "Can you even do that to your own sister? And you're not even on duty right now." Ava protested, taking a step back.

"It doesn't matter." Maggie told her.

"Are you going to cuff me?" Ava looked like she was about to cry.

"No," Maggie shook her head. It broke her heart to have to do this, but she hoped that this would be what Ava needed to see she couldn't continue with this behaviour. She was thankful at least that Ava wasn't going to resist. That she hadn't tried to run away because that would only make things worse for herself. "But I am going to take you down to the precinct and uhm…" Maggie cleared her throat. "C'mon, lets go." Maggie gestured for Ava to walk with her. They left the kitchen and the house, Maggie taking a hold of Ava's arm, there obviously a part deep down inside of her that didn't trust Ava to stay with her.

They got into the car and put their seat belts on, and Maggie took a deep breath as she put the key in the ignition. "Maggie, wait, please," Ava said, looking around to her sister. "I'm sorry. I'll try. I'll really try to be a better person and sister and Auntie but please don't arrest me. Please don't throw me in a cell."

Maggie pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ava." Maggie said as she pulled out of the drive-way and made her way to the precinct with Ava.

* * *

Maggie walked back into the house and into the kitchen, upon hearing movement inside. She smiled as she saw Emmi and Eliza were baking something. "Hey, sweet girl," Maggie smiled as she watched Emmi crack an egg into the mixture. "You have a fun day at school?"

"It was okay," Emmi answered as she glanced up at Maggie, reaching for another egg. "We are making cupcakes." Emmi beamed.

"Aww yummy." Maggie smiled.

"Are you done with work?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh no," Maggie rubbed the back of her head, exchanging a glance with Eliza. "I just came home to talk with Mummy for a bit then I need to go back and finish my shift."

"Oh," Emmi pouted sadly. "Will you be home before I go to bed tonight?" There were sometimes days where Emmi didn't even get to see Maggie because of work. She hated those days. They both did.

"I don't think so sweetheart," Maggie walked over to Emmi who was sitting on the edge of the breakfast bar, mixing the cupcake mixture. Emmi pouted sadly. "But hey, at the weekend I have both days off so me and you are going to paint the baby's room," Maggie told her, Emmi getting a smile on her face. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah, fun," Emmi shook with excitement. "What colour?"

"Well, I was thinking a lilac or pastel purple and soft grey theme," Maggie said. "We will do one of the wall the colour we choose and the other three in the soft grey. There are these lovely pictures online that I thought we could get and put up on one of the walls."

"What are they like?" Emmi wondered, Eliza listening to the conversation as she put the eggs shells into the trash can.

"Well they are a soft lilacy purply and grey in colour and one has a lion on, one a monkey hanging from a tree, one a giraffe and one an elephant." Maggie said, and Emmi nodded her head vigorously.

"You should get them," Emmi said. "This room is going to be so nice." Emmi grinned.

"Yeah?" Maggie questioned.

"Sounds lovely." Eliza agreed with Emmi.

"Well maybe after school tomorrow you and Grandma can go to the DIY store and pick up some colour samples." Maggie suggested.

"Can we Grandma?" Emmi questioned, looking to Eliza with pleading eyes.

"Oh I'm sure we could take a quick trip there." Eliza said. She knew Alex would be fine on her own for a little while, but she still didn't like leaving her just in case anything were to happen.

"This weekend is going to be so much fun," Emmi said. "Mama did you come home to bring Ava home from school?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh no," Maggie shook her head. "Ava is…" Maggie pursed her lips. "She's away for the night," Eliza widened her eyes as she looked to Maggie. "Right," Maggie cleared her throat. "I am going to go talk with Mummy for a little bit then get back to work," Maggie said as she stepped a little closer to her daughter. "You better leave me a cupcake or two though, okay?" Maggie put her hands onto Emmi's sides and gave them a little tickle, Emmi bursting into laughter.

"Mama," Emmi giggled. "Yes, yes, I will."

Maggie chuckled as she stopped tickling her. "Okay well you best get them made then, huh," Maggie said, and Emmi gave a little nod. Maggie leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss. "See you tomorrow sweet girl." Maggie tucked Emmi's hair behind her ear before she gave her another kiss then left the kitchen to go up the stairs to see Alex.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex sitting up on the bed, looking at something on the laptop. "Aww, you are dressed today." Maggie joked as she walked across to the bed and got onto it, so she was sitting next to her wife.

"You can have a peek if you want," Alex quipped, as she put the laptop to the side for the time being. Maggie chuckled, her hand going onto Alex's bump as she placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. "Not that it's not lovely to see you but I thought you were working till late tonight?"

"I am," Maggie told her. "I'm going back in. I just came to talk to you about…." Maggie trailed off and Alex picked up on the quiver in her wife's voice.

"Hey what is it?" Alex questioned. "What's happened?" Alex sounded concerned as she turned to face her wife.

"I uh…." Maggie took a deep breath. "I arrested Ava this morning." Maggie told her, Alex widening her eyes in shock.

"What?" Alex questioned. "Maggie, what happened?"

"She had joints and some weed in her school bag," Maggie said. "I…maybe I was to harsh on her. Maybe I should -"

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "I think this could be just what Ava needs," Alex told her wife, lightly rubbing her arm, comfortingly. "I think you did the right thing, Maggie. She can't just get away with having weed on her possession."

Maggie pursed her lips as Alex looked into her eyes, seeing they were glazing over. "What if it just makes her hate me even more?" Maggie questioned. She hated that she needed to arrest her little sister but had to believe what Alex said and that it was exactly what she needed.

"No," Alex shook her head. "All this is going to do is make her realise that she can't keep going on like this and she'll work through things," Alex was only guessing but she was sure time spent in a cell would have that effect on Ava. She wasn't a bad kid. Not really. She didn't see this being a permanent way of Ava behaving. "Yeah?" Alex brought her hand up and lightly rubbed Maggie's cheek.

"I hope so," Maggie pursed her lips. "And, it's just one night."

"You are going to leave her in all night?" Alex questioned.

"Well, I…" Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Do you think that is to long?"

"I think that's a good amount of time for her to do some soul searching," Alex answered, continuing to rub her wife's cheek. "This needs to stop, and this is looking like a good way to push it into stopping," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod, glad Alex and her were on the same page with this. "I guess you've not talked to her about the will reading then?"

"Not yet," Maggie shook her head. "I am to angry and disappointed in her to talk with her about it right now," Maggie looked downwards, Alex's hand slipping from her face as she did so. "I'll tell her about it later, uhm…" Maggie rolled her wedding rings around her finger. She sucked in her bottom lip as she looked back up at her wife. "Anyways," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "What have you been up to?" Maggie questioned. There was only so much talking about Ava that she could face at a time right now.

"I've been chilling." Alex shrugged.

"Chilling?" Maggie laughed.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "You see, I figured that I may as well take full advantage of this so called bed rest thing because once Jelly gets here it probably wont be as easy to get rest," Alex said as she ran her hand over her bump. "At least for the first while."

"That is true," Maggie gave a little laugh. "Although that is why we should be glad you have your mother around," Maggie said. "I'm sure grandma will be happy to care for Jelly, so mummies can get some rest."

"Just rest?" Alex questioned.

"Well, I could be persuaded otherwise," Maggie murmured before she shared a kiss with her wife. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she pulled her wife into her. "So," Maggie pulled back from the kiss. "What you looking at on the laptop?"

"Nosey," Alex reached for the laptop and opened it back up, going into the tab that was still open. "Like you suggested I was looking for places for us to go when Jelly gets here," Alex told her, moving the laptop so it was a little closer to her wife. "There's Cedar lake which isn't to far which is probably the most sensible place to go," Alex said. "Or we could take Emmi to Disneyland."

"Disney," Maggie widened her eyes at the thought. "I think I'd need plenty time to prepare myself for that one."

Alex chuckled. "Well, it's probably not wise to go there with Jelly being so young anyways. We want to enjoy the rides with Emmi, right," Alex said. "Unless we ask Mum too and she can watch Jelly."

"So you just want it to be me, you, Emmi and Jelly?" Maggie asked.

"I thought that's what you wanted," Alex told her. "And it would actually be nice, don't you think?"

"Yes," Maggie replied without a moments hesitation. "Although it wouldn't be too bad if we took a babysitter or two along with us," Maggie said. "You know, we could get some date nights out of it."

"A vacation and date nights?" Alex's voice went squeaky. "You are hoping for an awful lot, Mrs Danvers."

"Well you know what they say. Dream big and all." Maggie said as she glanced at her watch. She really did need to get back to work. She sighed lightly as she put her hand back on Alex's stomach. She frowned, not able to feel anything.

"She's sleeping," Alex told her as Maggie poked Alex's stomach a little, seeing if that would coax the baby into moving. "Maggie please don't wake her up," Alex batted Maggie's hand away as she pouted. "She'll be awake when you get in from work. She's always most active at night."

"Yeah, I guess so," Maggie sighed as she forced herself to get off the bed. She bent down and kissed Alex's stomach a few times. "Bye bye Jelly girl," Maggie spoke softly. "Look after Mummy till I get home."

Alex laughed as Maggie moved up to give her a kiss. "Be safe." Alex told her, and Maggie gave a nod before she kissed her wife again then left to get back to work.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Maggie was outside the cell that Ava had been held in. She was pacing back and forth, taking deep breaths. She was a little anxious for going in. She didn't know how Ava was going to speak to her. "Rip the band-aid, Maggie." Cooper said as he walked passed her. Maggie looked around to him as he kept his gaze on her a moment longer. She gave a little nod and he gave her an encouraging smile, as she stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath before she opened it up, Ava looking up from the bed. She was hunched in the corner, her arms folded across her chest.

"Am I going to prison?" Ava questioned, moving to the edge of the bed as Maggie walked across the cell.

"No," Maggie shook her head as she pointed to the bed. Ava nodded, and Maggie sat down. "Jeez this is like a rock." Maggie noted as she patted the space between her and her sister.

"Yeah." Ava agreed that it wasn't a comfy bed to sleep on, although, that would be expected in a holding cell.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she played with her wedding rings. "So, has uh….has this made you think a bit about what you've been doing lately?" Maggie questioned, looking around to her sister.

Ava gave a little nod as she looked away from her sister, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," Ava apologised. I…I just didn't know how to deal with things and I….well I chose the wrong way, I guess." Ava looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Maggie replied.

"I don't want this to be my life," Ava admitted. "Drugs and prison and….I mean, it starts with weed and then God knows what I could end up like, right?" Ava questioned, waiting on Maggie to reply. Maggie pursed her lips as she stared at her sister. "I'm sorry," Ava apologised again, talking when she saw that Maggie wasn't looking like she was going to reply. "You're not going to send me back to Blue Springs, are you?" Ava questioned. "Because I probably don't deserve a second chance, but please, Maggie, please don't make me go back to live with Maria." That was the last thing that Ava wanted. She hoped that her sister would still want her to stay. That she'd be able to repair the damage she caused.

"I'm not going to send you back to Blue Springs," Maggie told her. "But no more of this behaviour."

Ava felt herself relax a little as she nodded. "I promise that I'll be better," Ava told her. "And I'll try to talk but it's hard, I…." Ava paused for a moment as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know," Maggie told her. "I hate talking too. Before Alex, I had a lot of pain and hurt building up inside and I…I struggled to let it out, but when I did, Ava, I….it's so much better talking to someone," Maggie said. "I know how hard it is but for yourself you have to do this." Maggie urged her sister to talk through her loses, her pain, the hurt she was carrying.

"I will try," Ava told her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But uh…do you think you could come with me to Jenny, I….can you come and sit with me?" Ava questioned.

"Of course I can," Maggie told her, giving her a weak smile. "Anything to help you."

"Can you get me out of here?" Ava questioned, and Maggie couldn't help but give a little laugh. "I'm not going to get a record, am I?"

"First offence," Maggie shook her head. "But no more breaking the law, Ava, or you will have a record." Maggie told her, Ava pursing her lips as she gave a little nod.

"What about Kyle and Tristan?" Ava questioned.

"A couple of teenager stoners aren't really high on my list of priorities right now," Maggie told her. "But Cooper is looking into it." Maggie informed her, and Ava gave a little nod, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I wish I never went to that damn party," Ava sounded annoyed at herself. "I should have listened to Izzy and Lily, they both said I shouldn't go and Lily tried to stop me doing so many stupid things there and I've been so mean to them lately, Ryan too and now they wont even talk to me and Kyle and Tristan aren't people I should be hanging out with, so now I am going to have no friends and I know it's my fault but High School will be a lonely place if I have to go through it alone." Ava teared up again. Maggie exhaled lightly as she tentatively put her hand onto her sister's shoulder, giving it a little rub.

"Apologise to your friends and if they were really your friends, then they'll forgive you, Ava," Maggie told her. "It wasn't like you just started doing this for the sake of it. I'd like to think it was brought on by what happened." Maggie said, Ava giving a little nod. She exhaled lightly, looking towards the door for a moment before looking back to her sister.

"Yeah." Ava hoped Maggie was right. She liked Izzy, Lily and Ryan and she hoped that she'd be able to fix things with them.

"Listen, Ava," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "Maria called me, uh…" Maggie rubbed the back of her head, Ava looking a little worried at what Maggie was about to say. She'd just said she wasn't going to send her back to Blue Springs, so Ava wasn't sure what else it could be. "Oscar's will reading is happening next week." Maggie told her.

"Oh," Ava answered. "Uh…do I have to go?" Ava questioned.

"Not if you don't want too." Maggie told her, secretly feeling relieved that it seemed like she didn't want to go and want her to take her.

"But if he was to leave me something, would I still get that if I didn't go to the reading?" Ava wondered. She had no clue how these things worked.

"Of course you will," Maggie answered. "It can be sorted with lawyers over the phone," Maggie told her. "I just wanted you to know it was happening because you do have every right to be there."

Ava shook her head. "I don't want too."

"Good because I sure as hell wasn't going back there." Maggie told her.

"You don't want to know if you're getting anything?" Ava questioned.

"I already know I am not," Maggie told her. "But it's okay, Ava. I want nothing from him. No reminder, no money, no….nothing," Ava pursed her lips as she looked downwards. She was from Oscar. She'd be a reminder of him. "Well, apart from my little sister," Maggie said. "If you know where the real Ava Danvers-Martinez is because let me tell you this imposter we've have to deal with these last few weeks has been hell." Maggie told her, widening her eyes for emphasis.

Ava gave a little laugh. "I'm sorry for everything that I've put you and Alex and Emmi and Eliza through and I really do promise to make it up to you and to behave and be a better person," Ava told her, sounding so sincere as she spoke. "I love you Maggie." Ava said, and Maggie felt a glow in the pit of her stomach. Ava have never said that to her before. She'd never said it to Ava before.

"I love you too, sis," Maggie told her as they met in an embrace, the pair holding onto each other tightly. "Now, lets get you out of here, yeah?" Maggie pulled back from the embrace, Ava nodding vigorously, clearly liking the thought of leaving the cell.

* * *

Maggie and Ava walked into the house. Maggie followed Ava up the stairs to the bedroom, where they'd expected to find Alex, but she wasn't there. "Babe?" Maggie shouted for her wife.

"Yeah." Maggie and Ava followed the voice, finding Alex in what would be the nursery, sitting among piles of clothes, baby towels, blankets, muslin cloths and bibs.

"What you doing?" Maggie asked.

"I just wanted to sort out what we had," Alex said, looking up to her wife. "Mum and Kara have gone baby shopping crazy, so I don't think we'll need anything else, but just wanted to fill some time," Alex looked beyond Maggie to Ava who was standing there looking rather sheepish. "Ava."

"Alex," Ava cleared her throat as she stepped further into the room. "I uh…I'm really sorry for my behaviour lately." Ava apologised.

"It's okay." Alex told her understandingly.

"No, it's not," Ava shook her head. "I put undue stress on you and it's not what you needed and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Alex."

"Well apology accepted." Alex said as she glanced at her wife, before looking back to Ava.

"I'm sorry," Ava apologised again. "I uh….I'm going to behave again, and I….I'm going to make it up to all of you and little Emmi. I know that I've hurt her and I'm going to make it up to her too, I swear," Ava said. "And I'm going to go talk with Jenny some more and work through things because I know that's what I need."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Alex gave her a smile as she folded the white blanket with little grey elephants on it and put it on top of the blanket pile. "I'm glad you've seen the sense, Ava." Alex told her. She was glad for Ava of course, because she didn't want her ruining her life and letting this get out of hand, but she was more glad for her wife. She hated to see Maggie stressing and worried and was glad that she'd have a little less to deal with now. She knew Maggie would still stress about how she and Jelly were doing, but at least Ava admitting she needed help would take off a little of the stress.

"Yeah," Ava exhaled lightly. "So uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Can I do anything to help or uh….get you anything?"

"I'd love a coffee." Maggie answered. Ava looked around to her as she was leaning against wall, her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay, a coffee," Ava nodded her head. "Alex?"

"I mean I'd love a coffee too, but I should probably stick to water," Alex told her. "And you could bring up some of Emmi's cupcakes, if there's any left."

"Uh…okay. I'll have a look." Ava answered.

"Come here," Alex gestured for Ava to walk over to her. Ava walked closer, so she was standing above her. Alex gestured for her to bend down to her level and Ava did so. Alex wrapped her arm around Ava, giving her a hug. "You're a good kid, Ava," Alex said as she rubbed her back, holding her in the embrace. "Don't ever let Maggie down again, okay?" Alex told her in a whisper.

"I won't." Ava whispered back to her as Alex kissed her temple.

"Right, coffee, water and cupcakes please." Alex said, letting Ava out of the embrace. Ava stood up straight then walked out of the room to get their request. Maggie waited to make sure she was gone before she walked over to her wife and sat down next to her.

"You really think she is going to change?" Maggie questioned, picking up a blue onesie with the Supergirl emblem on it. Maggie laughed at the onesie, it clearly from Auntie Kara.

"Uhm, I do," Alex nodded as she looked to her wife, giving her a reassuring smile. "I really do." Alex said, hoping that Ava was going to stay true to her word.

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback/reviews. I do appreciate them and your thoughts.**


	46. Chapter 46

It was now Saturday morning, and Ava had spent the last few days being the perfect teenager and had tried on several occasions to make it up to Emmi, although she fell flat each time. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast, so Ava saw this as an opportunity to try again with Emmi. "So, Emmi," Ava looked across the table to her. "I thought I could take you to the playpark today then to the mall for some frozen yoghurt. Maybe we would even stop off at the Disney store."

Emmi swallowed her mouthful of pancake, not making eye contact with Ava. She reached for her apple juice and took a drink before she picked up her fork, taking another piece of her pancake. "Emmi, Ava is speaking to you." Alex told her. She was only sipping on water and eating dry crackers, but at least she was attempting some breakfast.

Emmi huffed as she looked at Alex before looking to Ava. "No."

"Aw really," Ava sounded disappointed. "We can have a fun day out."

"I said no," Emmi sounded annoyed at Ava for asking again even after she said she didn't want too. "Anyways, me and Mama are going to start to paint Jellybean's bedroom today." Emmi told her.

"Oh well that sounds cool," Ava gave her niece a smile. "Maybe I could help out too. We could flick paint at Mama." Ava gave a cheeky little laugh as she looked to Maggie.

"No," Emmi raised her voice. "It's not your project it's just for me and Mama," Emmi told her. "And flicking paint on someone is not nice," Emmi scowled. "You can just go away."

"Emmi," Maggie spoke softly as she looked down to her daughter. "Ava is just trying to make it up to you. She's trying to show you she is sorry for how she behaved towards you recently."

"Well she doesn't have too," Emmi exhaled lightly. "She was mean, and I don't like mean people and I don't want to hang out and play with her anymore." Emmi looked sad as she spoke, clearly still feeling hurt with how Ava was for a while.

Alex opened her mouth to talk but Ava spoke over her. "It's okay. Don't push it." Ava exhaled sadly as she cut off a piece of her pancake.

"Why don't you see if any of your friends want to meet you?" Eliza suggested. "It's a nice day out. Go do something fun with them."

"I don't have any friends anymore," Ava spoke quietly. "I mean, I don't blame them for not talking to me after how I behaved but…." Ava clicked her tongue as she gave a little shrug. She'd tried to apologise and talk to her friends, but they didn't want to listen.

"Did you apologise?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah." Ava answered with a nod.

"Then balls in their court," Alex told her. "You were the bigger person. You said you were sorry, so now it's up to them," Alex said. "Just give them some time, yeah?"

"Mmm," Ava didn't look so sure, but had to hope that Alex was right, and her friends just needed more time. "Still maybe I should go apologise again," Ava suggested. "Show I am really truly sorry," Ava said. "And maybe if I could get my phone back I'd be able to message them as well." Ava said as she looked across to her sister.

"You can get it back tomorrow night." Maggie told her.

Ava smiled. She didn't see why she had to wait till tomorrow night, but she knew not to question it. "And my laptop?" Ava wondered.

"You can get one of them back." Maggie told her.

"My phone," Ava said. "I'd like my phone back," Ava informed her. "Uh…am I….am I still grounded or…" Ava twisted her lip as she waited on a reply.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. She glanced at Alex for a moment before looking back to Ava. "You are no longer grounded but your curfew is now 8pm," Maggie told her, and Ava couldn't help but sigh. "We still need to build that trust back up, okay?"

Ava nodded, understanding why the trust would be gone. "Not like I need a curfew anyways because I have no-one to go out with." Ava mumbled, looking rather sorry for herself.

"Like I said, give it time." Alex told her. She remembered being a teenager and falling out and making in with friends and from the little she'd met of Ava's friends they all seemed like decent people, so Alex was sure in time they'd be able to work things out.

* * *

Maggie poured some of the soft grey paint into the tray. She'd already put down sheets to protect the carpet from any paint drops. "Mama, I'm ready," Emmi came running through to the room, dressed in old play clothes, because there was every chance that Emmi would end up getting more paint on herself that on the walls. "Can you do my hair though." Emmi handed Maggie up a hair tie. Maggie gathered Emmi's hair and tied it back in a messy ponytail, keeping it out of the way.

"Right then my little Picasso, are you ready to decorate this all nice for Jelly?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh-huh," Emmi looked excited as she took the roller into her hand. "Mum tried to get me to tell her what we were doing to the room, but I stayed quiet." Emmi said. Alex knew the colours that'd they picked out earlier that week, but she didn't know about the safari animal theme. Maggie had also got a mobile for the cot with the same animals than the pictures on, and she'd also managed to find it in the same colour scheme as well as covers for the cot.

"Good," Maggie said as she reached for her roller. "Sneaky lady trying to find out before it's done, huh?"

"Yeah," Emmi gave a little giggle. "Will she get to see it today?" Emmi asked.

"Probably not today," Maggie shook her head. "We'll probably still be working on it tomorrow. So, maybe tomorrow night."

"I'm so excited," Emmi gave a little jump. "And Jellybean will love it, won't she?"

"Oh, I am sure she will," Maggie smiled at her daughter. "Especially when she finds out that her sister did it for her."

"And her Mama," Emmi grinned up at Maggie. Maggie smiled as she ran her hand over Emmi's cheek. She couldn't explain how much she loved her. She never thought it would be possible to love another human as much as she loved her. This was also never a life she saw for herself either. Kids were never a part of her plan, yet here she was decorating a nursery for the impeding arrival of her second child and she wouldn't swap it for the world. She was even more glad that this was happening with Alex, a woman she loved more than anything. "Right," Maggie looked to the tray of paint. "Let's get started." Maggie said, putting her roller in the paint, them Emmi copying after her. Maggie rolled the roller up the wall and Emmi copied her once again, glancing up at Maggie to make sure she was doing it right. Maggie gave her a single nod and Emmi smiled, the pair of them painting the first wall from the off white it currently was to the soft shade of grey.

"This is fun." Emmi grinned as she looked like she was very much enjoying painting.

Maggie looked to her daughter, Emmi rather vigorously rolling the roller, maybe a little too much as the paint was splashing back onto her. "Be a little more gentle," Maggie told her through a laugh. She wasn't sure if it was the excitement of decorating the baby's room, or the fact she was stronger than the average 7-year-old given her powers or maybe it was a mixture of both. "You've got more paint on you than on the wall already."

Emmi giggled. "It'll come off."

"I suppose it will." Maggie murmured as she put more paint onto her roller.

"Mama, can I tell you a secret?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure." Maggie sounded intrigued to what Emmi was going to say. She stopped painting and looked down to her.

"I've got a boyfriend." Emmi told her.

Maggie gasped. "What now?"

Emmi giggled. "His name is Jake. You know Jake."

"Oh yeah," Maggie smiled lightly. "He's Izzy's little brother, right?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "He has a funny voice though." Emmi scrunched her face up a little.

"That's because he comes from England," Maggie told her. Jake was only young when he came to the states, so he had a bit of a mixed accent. "So, what kind of things do you and Jake do together?"

"We play the ground is lava," Emmi told her. "We jump from the benches in the playground or swing from tree branch to tree branch because the ground is lava, so we can't touch it."

"Well that sounds a little dangerous. You should be careful." Maggie said, not really liking the thought of Emmi jumping and swinging around the playground at school.

"Mama, I won't get hurt." Emmi told her matter-of-factly.

"I know you won't," Maggie admitted. "But Jake or some of your other friends might. Remember they're not like you."

"Yes," Emmi sighed lightly. "But I won't let them get hurt. I can make it so they don't fall."

"Hmm," Maggie pursed her lips, wondering how they were able to even play that at school. Surely the playground supervisor would notice and try to discourage that. "So, what else do you and Jake get up to?" Maggie questioned. "I hope you two aren't kissing behind the bike sheds." Maggie teased jokingly.

"Ugh no," Emmi scrunched her face up. "We are too little for kissing. We just play with each other."

"Well you keep thinking that for a least another twenty years, okay?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi gave a little nod as she put some more paint onto the roller. Maggie looked at her for a moment, watching her as she painted the wall. She smiled to herself, enjoying spending some one on one time with her daughter. She'd been so busy lately with work and Ava and Alex that she felt like Emmi was missing out on time with her, so she was going to very much enjoy this weekend, decorating Jelly's room with her.

* * *

Maggie had brought some lunch up for Alex. She put the sandwich and the glass of water down on the bedside table, before glancing over to the bathroom. "Babe," Maggie walked over to the en-suite and walked in, seeing Alex sitting on the floor, leaning against the bath rub. Her vest top had been rolled up, sitting just under her breasts. She had the toilet roll tube balancing on her stomach. Maggie raised one eyebrow, just watching her for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," Alex replied. "My wife and daughter are painting the nursery, but they won't let me help." Alex pouted, her gaze staying on the toilet roll tube.

"Well it sounds like your wife is being sensible because for one, you are on bed rest so painting and stretching isn't going to be good for you and two, the paint fumes won't be good for the baby." Maggie told her as she sat down next to her wife.

Alex turned to look at Maggie. "The paint is safe."

Maggie gave a little shrug. "Bed rest means rest," Alex frowned as she reached for the soap dish, trying to balance it on top of the toilet roll tube. "You'll smash that." Maggie took the soap dish from Alex.

Alex scowled. "You've got paint on your face."

Maggie put her hand onto her forehead, but she just managed to make it worse, spreading the paint across her forehead and getting some onto her hand. "Did you know Emmi has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Jake. She told me weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Maggie gasped.

"Uhm," Alex pursed her lips. "I thought I did," Alex looked a little confused. "Uhm…I was supposed to, I…." Alex sighed. "I guess I forgot."

"I'll let you off this once," Maggie murmured. "We'll blame the baby brain." Maggie said, her hand going onto Alex's stomach, accidentally knocking off the toilet roll tube. Alex frowned as she picked it back up.

"She's sleeping," Alex told her wife. "Don't start poking me to get her to wake up either," Alex sounded annoyed. Maggie knew it wasn't at her, that it was just the situation. Alex was always so active, so this bed rest couldn't be easy for her. "Anyways, they are just friends really," Alex told her wife. "I mean, they're 7, you know." Alex looked her wife in the eye.

"Yeah I know," Maggie replied, removing her hand from Alex's stomach. "I uh, I brought you some lunch up." Maggie told her.

"Mmm lunch," Alex twisted her lip. "You know what I'd love?" Alex questioned. "A bacon cheese burger with extra pickles."

Maggie screwed her face up, looking a little confused. "You hate pickles."

"Yeah but I want them." Alex told her.

Maggie was a little surprised. Alex hadn't been able to eat much for weeks and now she was wanting a burger with ingredients she didn't even like. "Well, I can message your Mum, see if she can pick you up a burger on her way back from the grocery store."

"That would be very much appreciated," Alex gave her wife a smile. "Hey, you haven't left Emmi painting on her own, have you?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "She's eating her lunch and watching Spongebob."

"Uh Spongebob," Alex pulled a face. "Think I'll stay in here."

Maggie chuckled lightly. "Why do you think I chose to bring you some lunch up at this particular time?" Maggie questioned.

Alex's lips curled. "You having a nice day with her though?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "It's been great. She's been kinda brushed to the side because of Ava lately so it's nice to finally get to have some special time with her," Maggie said. "And she's not really complained about it, not much anyways."

"Apart from not wanting anything to do with Ava, you mean?" Alex questioned.

"Well, I'm going to blame you for that because she's picked up on the stubbornness from someone…." Maggie trailed off as she raised her eyebrows.

"Right because you are little miss compliant, right enough." Alex said as she nudged her wife.

"More so than you dear." Maggie gave a cheeky grin.

"Hmmm," Alex didn't sound so sure. "If you think so," Alex murmured as she pulled Maggie into a kiss. "Now, go message my Mum so I can get that burger." Alex said. Maggie gave a little nod before she gave Alex's another kiss then left the room. Alex exhaled lightly as she went back to balancing the toilet roll tube on her bump, the silly game passing some time for her.

* * *

Eliza had taken Ava to get some frozen yoghurt after they were done at the grocery store. "So, I know you probably don't want to be seen hanging out with an old lady, but I was thinking that we could go out tonight," Eliza told her. "Grab some dinner and maybe go bowling or to the movies," Eliza said. "Maggie and Alex are having Kara and Lena over, so I thought we could give them some space."

"You're not that old," Ava replied. "Uh…" Ava rubbed the back of her head. She knew Eliza was just trying to be nice to her, which was probably the last thing that she deserved after how she'd behaved lately, and it wasn't like she had any other offers. "We can see what's on at the movies," Eliza gave a little smile as her phone beeped. She went into her handbag and fished it out. "Everything okay?" Ava questioned.

"Yeah," Eliza replied as she typed a reply. "That was Maggie. Alex wants a burger brought home." Eliza put her phone onto the table then put some frozen yoghurt onto the spoon.

"Ah. She getting her appetite back?" Ava questioned.

"Maybe," Eliza shrugged as she swallowed the mouthful of frozen yoghurt. "So," Eliza pursed her lips. Ava had been pretty quiet as she walked around the grocery store with Eliza. "Anything you want to talk about?" Eliza didn't want to push it, but she wanted Ava to know that she could talk to her about anything if she wanted to.

Ava pursed her lips as she looked downwards. "I uhm," Ava paused for a moment. "I'm going to talk with the therapist and Maggie's going to be there, so…" Ava bit her lip.

"Okay, that's good." Eliza gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't suppose you have any advice on how I can get my friends to talk to me again though, do you?" Ava questioned.

"Well, like Alex said this morning, I just think they need some time. You've apologised and as long as you keep showing them that you are sorry, if they are decent people, they'll forgive." Eliza told her.

"I hope so," Ava murmured. "I know we weren't friends for that long and all, but they made me feel so welcome from the start and I…." Ava sighed. "I'd like to think we'll work it out," Ava sounded a little teary. "I know Kyle wasn't the kind of person I should have been associating with. I…I wish I listened to them and I wish I…I wish I never did the stupid weed."

"Well I agree that was a rather stupid thing to do," Eliza responded. "But you didn't let it get to out of hand. You've not got yourself hooked on smoking it or anything," Eliza reminded her. "And you've stepped away from Kyle, right?"

Ava nodded. "He still tries to talk to me, but I stay away the best I can. I….I'm worried that if I don't get Izzy and Lily and Ryan back that I'll….being with Kyle would be better than being lonely."

"No, no, no," Eliza shook her head. "You never want to associate yourself with a stoner like him, Ava," Eliza assured her. "He'll drag you down. Get you into trouble. You want to go back to that cell?"

"Never." Ava shook her head. She understood why Maggie arrested her, but she hated every minute in that cell, which she figured was the whole point of her getting arrested.

"Well then Kyle isn't worth it," Eliza said. "Izzy, Lily and Ryan are decent kids. Once they see the Ava they befriended is back then they'll work it all out with you," Eliza told her. "You just need to ride it out, darling."

Ava pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. She remembered back to fall outs she'd had with Kate and even if at the time they said they hated each other and would never be friends again, they always ended up making up, so Ava did have hope for these friendships too. "You know, I like him," Ava admitted as she bit her lip. "Ryan," Ava gave a little smile as she said his name. "I…I hoped that one day we'd be more than friends, but I…." Ava shook her head. "He's not going to want to be with me."

"And why not?" Eliza questioned. "You are a beautiful, smart, kind young woman," Eliza told her, Ava getting a little red faced at the compliment. "And if he doesn't want to be with you then the loss is his." Eliza said. Ava smiled lightly as she moved the spoon around her yoghurt.

"I guess we'll see in time," Ava exhaled. "I mean right now, I'd give anything for him just to talk to me again." Ava murmured. She missed his friendship. Izzy and Lily too, but especially Ryan. Maybe it was the silly way he'd say things before thinking or how awful he was at Spanish despite Ava giving him help, but he made her laugh. Jared had messed Ava up a lot and she was surprised that she'd found herself liking someone in that way so soon after him, but she did, and she knew that unlike Jared and Kyle, that Ryan did actually care for her. She felt herself smiling even more, hoping that Alex and Eliza were right and that a little more time was all Ryan needed to be able to forgive her.

* * *

 **As always, feedback is appreciated. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

Maggie handed Alex down the glass of water. Alex wiped some toilet roll over her mouth before throwing it into the toilet and flushing. She leaned back against the wall and looked up to her wife, taking the glass she was being offered. "I shouldn't have eaten that burger." Alex murmured before she took a drink.

"You enjoyed it at the time." Maggie noted as she sat down next to her wife.

"Yeah but pickles?" Alex questioned. "What was I thinking?"

Maggie shrugged. "You can't help what you crave."

"But it's been chocolate. It's always been chocolate spread," Alex reminded her. "Pickles?" Alex scrunched her face up. "Like how do I go from something sweet like chocolate to something like pickles?" Maggie gave a little chuckle as she shrugged, not really understanding how the cravings of pregnancy worked. "They are so gross," Alex put her hand onto her chest, feeling the urge to vomit again. She swallowed away the horrible taste before taking another sip of the water. "You should get back to painting with Emmi."

"I wanna make sure you are okay." Maggie said, her hand lightly rubbing Alex's knee.

"I'm as okay as I can be right now," Alex replied as she took another sip of water. "I'm going to try to have a little nap. I can feel a migraine coming on." Alex spoke softly as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Baby I'm sorry." Maggie felt bad for how sick Alex had been during this pregnancy. There was such a small window between her feeling good again to when the accident happened and the bed rest beginning and Alex starting to feel sick all the time again. Maggie wished so much that this pregnancy had gone differently for Alex. It was pretty safe to say that Alex wasn't enjoying her pregnancy experience one bit.

"It's not your fault," Alex told her. "Some women just experience a harder time being pregnant than others," Alex continued to sip on the water. "But I do hope that I feel okay tonight when Kara and Lena come over." Alex said.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled lightly. Kara and Lena were coming over for a little game night type evening later than day. "Well, I'll go do an hour or two more painting with Emmi then she needs a good scrub in the bath because she looks like she's been painting herself more than the walls," Maggie pointed out and Alex gave a little chuckle. "And if you still feel really awful then we can cancel tonight. They'll understand."

"No," Alex shook her head. She wanted this night for Maggie. Eliza was taking Ava out and Emmi would already be in bed by the time Kara and Lena came over, so Alex wanted Maggie to have a good night. To forget everything that had happened lately and let off a little steam. Enjoy a few drinks with friends. "Please, I want you to have a nice night."

"I can still have a nice night chilling in bed with my wife and Jellybean." Maggie told her, her hand rubbing Alex's bump, Jelly responding to her touch with a kick.

Alex shook her head again. "I'm going to have a nap and I'm going to wake up feeling fine," Alex tried to sound hopeful. "Now, you get back to painting with Em's because I don't like the thought of her being left in a room with paint on her own for too long." Alex said, and Maggie gave a little chuckle as she stood to her feet.

"You want a hand up?" Maggie held her hands out for her wife to take.

"I'm just going to stay here another few minutes." Alex still felt like she wasn't done vomiting, so didn't want to move from the bathroom just yet.

"Okay, I'm just across the hall if you need me," Maggie told her, and Alex gave a little nod as Maggie walked out of the en-suite and across the bedroom, walking back through to the nursery. "How you getting on in here?" Maggie questioned, seeing Emmi was still busy painting away.

"Fine," Emmi answered. "Is Mum okay?"

"Yeah, she's just been a little sick." Maggie informed her daughter.

Emmi scowled, her eyebrows furrowing. "I don't like it when Jellybean makes her vomit."

"Well it's not really Jelly's fault. It's just….pregnancy." Maggie scrunched her face a little.

Emmi exhaled lightly as she put more paint onto her roller. "I still wish it would stop now."

"I know sweetie. Me too," Maggie said as she looked up to the top of the wall. The rollers they had didn't have very long handles so the top of the walls were still to be painted. She glanced to the step ladders in the centre of the room before looking to Emmi, a smile forming on her face. "Hey, Em's, I got an idea." Maggie said, Emmi looking up at her, intrigued.

"What is it?" Emmi questioned, the intrigue evident in her tone.

"Well, we can't reach the top, can we?" Maggie said.

"No because I am only 7 and you are just so small." Emmi said, and Maggie gave a little chuckle.

"Oi cheeky," Maggie said, and Emmi chuckled some more. "Well I was going to let you use your powers, so you can help get the top done but maybe I won't anymore if you are going to mock me for being small." Maggie faked a sad pout.

"Oh Mama," Emmi gasped. "Please let me." Emmi clasped her hands together like she was praying.

"You can." Maggie told, Emmi grinning widely.

"You mean my telekinesis, so I can control the roller up high?" Emmi asked.

"Well if that's what you want," Maggie told her. "I thought you could float yourself up there." Emmi didn't even give Maggie a response. She just floated up and started to paint the top of the wall. Maggie watched her for a moment. It was always so surreal to her that she had a daughter who could fly. She smiled, seeing Emmi looked like she was having a great time floating as she moved herself across the room to get the wall painted. She walked across to the centre of the room and moved the step ladders across to one of the walls. She opened them up and picked up her roller, getting some paint onto it before climbing up the steps to continue with the painting.

* * *

Alex walked back into the room from being at the toilet. "You've peed like 20 times since I got here." Lena noted before reaching for some pretzels from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Just one of the many joys of pregnancy," Alex murmured as she sat herself back down on the couch, cuddling herself close to Maggie as she rested her head on her shoulder, Maggie wrapping an arm around her wife as she softly kissed the top of her head. "So, did I miss anything exciting when I was gone?" Alex questioned. She still didn't feel 100 percent, but she was feeling better than she did that afternoon.

"We are just talking about Lena's new boyfriend." Kara said as she gave Lena a cheeky grin from across the room.

"Oh my God for the last time, he is not my boyfriend," Lena sighed. "We are just friends."

"Oh yeah because you sleep with all your friends, right enough," Kara quipped, and Lena threw the cushion across the room at her. "Hey." Kara pouted, launching the cushion back at Lena, maybe using a little more forced than she intended, Lena giving out an involuntary squeal as it smacked against her chest.

"Okay so maybe he does have some benefits that my other friends don't have but he is still not my boyfriend." Lena emphasised.

"Sure, sure he's not." Kara teased her before taking a drink of her beer. Lena shook her head at her friend before she also took a drink.

"So," Lena seemed keen to change the subject. "How's things going with Ava?" Lena questioned, looking to Maggie and Alex.

"Better," Maggie pursed her lips. "She's been pleasant this past week. I think arresting her – although completely awful for me – was the right thing to do. It's knocked some sense into her and she's trying. I can see that," Maggie answered, Lena and Kara both giving a little smile at the answer. "She's still on a tight leash for now. She has an 8pm curfew, I still have her laptop and she'll get her phone back tomorrow, but….one day at a time, I guess." Maggie took a drink of her beer.

Kara looked a little confused. "She's on an 8pm curfew yet she's out to see a movie that starts at 8.30?"

"Well she's with Mum so it's not like she is going to take Ava drinking or get high with her." Alex murmured. They had considered sticking to Ava not being allowed out past 8, but they reasoned because she was with Eliza it would be okay. Eliza was trying to help Ava as well, and this would mean Maggie could enjoy a night and not have to worry about her sister and her whereabouts.

"Oh my God, could you imagine Eliza high?" Maggie gave a little laugh at the thought.

"Oh that would be hilarious," Kara spoke though a laugh. "She'd be so mellow, I bet."

"Not really a conversation I ever thought I'd be having," Alex said, not really wanting to think about her mother being high. "Mum being high." Alex shook her head at the thought.

"You want the conversation to go back to talking about straight people sex?" Maggie questioned.

"Not really," Alex answered as she pulled herself up from the embrace with her wife. "Unless my little sister is thinking about getting back in the dating world." Alex said, looking across to Kara.

Kara looked downwards as she shook her head. "I uh….nope," Kara looked back up to the room. "I'm not ready." Kara played with the love heart pendant necklace that she'd worn everyday since James gave her it after they'd been together 6 months.

"Well there's no rush," Maggie told her. "Take this in your own time."

"Yeah," Kara gave a little nod. "Uh so how about we play a game?" Kara questioned, clearly keen to change the subject. "It is supposed to be a game night after all."

"Sure," Lena nodded. "What do you want to start with?"

"Hmm," Kara scratched the side of her head then looked to the side as the doorbell rang. "Food is here," Kara screeched as she jumped up from the arm chair rather speedily. "I'll get it." Kara said as she disappeared out of the living room, clearly excited about the food arriving.

"Cards against Humanity?" Maggie suggested and Alex and Lena both nodded. Maggie stood up from the couch and walked over to the cabinet, opening the door and finding the game pack. She threw it over to Alex. "I'll get more drinks. Babe, you want a lime and soda?"

"Just a water." Alex murmured as she opened up the pack to get the game ready. Maggie left the living room to get the drinks as Kara walked back in with the pizza's.

"I thought it was the potsticker people." Kara pouted as she put the pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Alex gave a little laugh at her sister. Kara just pouted some more as she sat back down on the arm chair, hoping Alex was right and her beloved potstickers would arrive soon.

* * *

Alex was tidying up in the kitchen. She'd put the pizza boxes, potsticker boxes and the empty bag from the pretzels into the trash can and was now about to wash the bowl and couple of glasses that needed washing. "Babe leave it. I'll do it." Maggie said as she walked into the kitchen, a few empty beer bottles in her hand.

"It's okay." Alex answered, watching as Maggie put the bottles into the recycling box then turned to face her wife. It took her a moment to find her focus, Maggie swaying slightly.

"I'm sorry that I had one beer to many." Maggie told her. She wasn't exactly drunk but she wasn't sober either.

"It's fine," Alex gave her a smile. She was glad that Maggie had managed to enjoy her evening. "We've had a tough couple of months and it's okay for you to let off some steam." Alex told her. Maggie didn't drink as often as once did given Alex's sobriety, so she couldn't hold her drink like she used to.

Maggie took a deep breath as she kept starting at Alex. "Promise you are not mad at me?" Maggie slurred a little, a clear indication she was getting to the point of having had too much to drink.

"I promise," Alex told her. "How can I get mad at that gorgeous face?" Alex gestured for Maggie to come over to her. Maggie stepped forward and walked up to Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife, her hands going downwards and resting on Maggie's bum. "This is the first time in ages you've even drank." Alex reminded her.

"I know, I just worry that me being like this is going to…." Maggie looked downwards as she pursed lips.

"No, babe," Alex put her hand on Maggie's chin, directing her to look at her again. "I…I'm in a good place right now with my sobriety. The days where I want to drink are still there. There are always going to be days where I want to drink, but, Maggie, I would never, okay," Alex assured her. "For you and Emmi and little Jelly," Alex told her. "And my Mum and Kara and now for Ava too. I don't ever want to get hooked on that stuff again because I know I have way too much to lose," Alex gave her a smile as her hands went to back to Maggie's bum, Alex giving her bum cheeks a squeeze. "I mean, this ass alone is worth staying sober for." Alex joked as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Mmm." Maggie moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen. Alex took a few steps back, pulling Maggie with her as the kissing intensified. Alex leaned against the worktop as Maggie was pressed up against her, Alex hands still squeezing at Maggie's bum cheeks, heir tongues fighting for dominance as the kissing grew in passion.

"Mmm, no." Alex reluctantly pulled back.

"Do I taste like alcohol?" Maggie questioned.

"A little bit," Alex licked her bottom lip. "But it's not like we can take it any further anyways, can we?" Alex looked disappointed as Maggie sighed. They both missed the intimacy.

"No," Maggie exhaled lightly, her hand going to Alex's bump. "But hey, we can still be close in other ways," Maggie reminded her. "I need some water," Maggie cleared her throat. She knew drinking a glass or water or two would make her feel fine again. "But then," Maggie paused for a moment, feeling like she was moving, but she knew she wasn't. "We can have a bath together or we can just lay in bed and I can rub your back or massage your feet or anywhere that's aching." Maggie told her, her hand going up to rub Alex's cheek.

Alex gave a little nod. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Maggie told her. "It's what's best for Jelly."

"Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "Well, how about you go get yourself that water and I'll take that offer of a back rub." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod.

"Sure, you head up to bed and I'll be right up," Maggie said. "You want a water as well?"

"Please." Alex gave a little nod before she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs, walking into her bedroom. She put her hand onto her bump, rubbing it gently as Jelly started kicking. "Of course you start this when Mummy wants to go to sleep." Alex murmured before grabbing her pyjamas and walking through to the en-suite to get ready for bed.

* * *

Maggie and Emmi had used Sunday morning to finish painting the nursery. In the afternoon, Maggie had built up the cot and with help from Ava and Eliza had gotten all the other furniture set up. They'd played about with the placement of everything for a while, but Maggie had finally settled on a way she liked it. They'd moved all the clothes into the room and Emmi had careful placed the teddies and stuffed animals into the cot for now. Maggie had hung up the animal pictures and the mobile over the cot and had placed the rocking chair in the room, so Alex could nurse the baby in comfort. "Mum," Emmi ran into the bedroom, Alex nowhere to be seen. "Mama, where did she go?" Emmi looked up to Maggie, a tad concerned Alex wasn't where she'd been all day in the bedroom.

"Uh," Maggie looked over to the en-suite. "She'll be in there." Maggie gestured across and Emmi ran over and into the bathroom, Maggie following. Alex was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bathtub. Maggie looked a little amused, it not the first time she'd found Alex like that recently.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Alex questioned. "I'm comfy in here and it's nice and cool."

"Okay." Maggie bit her lip.

"Mum, the room is ready," Emmi gave a jump of excitement. "Come see, come see," Alex held her hands out and Maggie pulled her up to standing. Emmi took Alex by the hand and pulled her out the bathroom and across the room, out in the hallway. "Close your eyes," Emmi instructed. Alex did as she was told and closed her eyes. Emmi led her into the room and Maggie walked in behind them. "Okay, 3..2…1…open." Emmi sounded excited for Alex to see the room.

Alex opened her eyes and looked around. "Aww Emmi," Alex grinned down at her daughter. "I love it. It's awesome. Well done sweetie."

"You really like it?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah." Alex nodded her head as Emmi pulled her over to the cot.

"The teddies are in here just until Jellybean get here," Emmi told her. "This plays her lullabies to help her sleep." Emmi said, sheer excitement in her tone. She leaned up and pushed a button and the soft music of 'Go to Sleep Little Baby' started playing.

"Aww it's lovely." Alex ran her hand over the soft fabric of the elephant as it slowly moved around.

"And look," Emmi ran across the room the climbed up onto the rocking chair. "This is so you can rock her to sleep and it's super comfy," Emmi hit her hand off the arm of the chair as she started rocking back and forth. "Oooh and this," Emmi leapt of the chair and ran across to the changing table. "This is where you change her bum. There's nappies and wipes here," Emmi pointed to the back of the changing table. "And that's a space for her lotions and creams," Emmi looked around to Alex who was making her way across, Maggie walking close by. Alex looked down to the changing table, it following the soft lilacy purply and grey theme of the room and had a hippo on it. "And in this drawer we put her sleep suits and vests." Emmi opened the top drawer then shut it again. "And this has her little outfits in." Emmi said opening the second drawer to reveal little baby leggings and t-shirts.

"Well you've done a very good job, sweetie, getting it all painted nice and organised for me." Alex ran her hand over Emmi's hair.

"Yeah," Emmi grinned. "And….oh," Emmi ran across to the wardrobe. "There's more of her clothes in here and look," Emmi got down onto her knees and opened the drawer under the wardrobe. "Lots of blankets and baby towels in here."

"Very good." Alex smiled as she looked around to her wife. "Thank you baby, you did a great job, I love it." Alex rubbed Maggie's arm as she leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Maggie smiled, glad that Alex liked the room. "Mum, do you think Jellybean is going to like it?"

"She is going to love it." Alex told her daughter as she ran back over to her, the excited look never leaving her face.

"When is she going to come?" Emmi questioned, her hand going onto Alex's bump.

"Well, I'm not due for another 11 weeks." Alex answered, and Emmi frowned a little. It was still so long away.

"That's a while." Emmi sighed.

"But you want her to be ready to come, right?" Maggie questioned and Emmi gave a little nod.

"It still just takes so long," Emmi pointed out, her hand moving around Alex's bump. "I just wish she was here already, so I could give her lots of hugs and kisses."

"I bet when she is keeping you awake because she is crying all night you'll be saying differently." Alex murmured, and Emmi shook her head in protest.

"No," Emmi looked rather offended. "I will get up and come and hug her and rock her to sleep."

"We'll hold you to that." Maggie said as she looked down to Emmi.

Emmi grinned as she nodded. "Can we play Uno now?" Emmi wondered.

"Sure," Alex answered. "You go down and set it up and me and Mama will be right down." Alex said, and Emmi nodded before she from the room, Alex hearing her thumping down the stairs.

"So, you really like it?" Maggie questioned, looking up to her wife.

"I really do," Alex nodded. "Now all we need is for time to fast forward so little Jelly can be here with us." Alex said, her hand rubbing over her bump.

"I'm sure that time will come before we know it." Maggie spoke softly as she pulled her wife in for a kiss.

* * *

Ava had been allowed to move her stuff down to the basement. There was a small living area with a couch, an arm chair and TV, although the TV wasn't set up for any channels, but she'd be able to watch DVDs on it. In the bedroom, she chosen to get one wall azure blue and the rest of the room was painted an off-white. She had white and blue bed covers and a blue throw at the end of the bed and the stool at her dresser had he same azure blue shade. From her bedroom, you walked through to the small bathroom, which had a shower, toilet and wash hand basin in it. "So," Maggie appeared in Ava's new bedroom. "Here is the last of your clothes," Maggie put the washing basket full of Ava's clothes on the edge of the bed. "And as promised for tonight," Maggie pulled Ava's mobile from her back pocket. "Please show me that I've not made a mistake by giving you this back."

"I promise you've not," Ava told her, rushing to get the phone back on. "I'm really sorry and I know it was wrong of me and I…I'm trying really hard to be ready to open up."

Maggie gave her sister a soft smile. They were going to see Jenny together in a couple of days time and Maggie hoped that Ava would open up and start working through her grief. "Okay, well maybe by this time next week you'll have your laptop back as well," Maggie said and Ava smiled, looking down to her phone as it beeped and beeped, messages and notifications coming through. "Popular." Maggie noted.

Ava kept staring at her phone. "Mostly Kate," Ava said as she looked back up to her sister. "She probably thinks I am ignoring her."

"Well you can let her know you are not," Maggie said, Ava giving a little nod in reply. "I'll let you get things organised down here then." Maggie turned to leave but Ava spoke, causing her to turn back around.

"Do you know how I can get Emmi to talk to me again?" Ava questioned.

Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she twisted her lip. "Just keep trying with her," Maggie said. "She'll come around eventually," Maggie assured her. "Just let it build up over time. Don't try to hard with her but don't completely ignore her," Maggie told her. She remembered how Emmi instantly took to Alex, but it took a little longer for Emmi to trust her. She knew Emmi hit it off with Ava immediately, but the trust was broken, and Maggie knew Emmi loved her auntie and just needed time to learn to trust her again. "Offer to watch her favourites with her or bake with her, she loves baking," Maggie said. "Or take her swimming. She loves that."

"Yeah I don't think she'll come swimming with me when she doesn't even talk to me, but I'll just keep trying." Ava murmured.

"Mmm," Maggie gave a little nod. "Well dinner won't be too much longer so don't get distracted by that for to long." Maggie said as she pointed to the phone.

"I won't." Ava answered before Maggie left to go back up the stairs. Ava looked to her phone and went into her messages. There was one from Izzy and one from Ryan, but they dated back to before they'd fallen out. Then there was about 20 from Kate. Ava gave a little chuckle as she got onto her bed and lay back, resting her head against the headboard.

 _Hey! Sorry, I've not been ignoring you. Things have been a bit crazy here lately and I've been grounded and haven't had a phone or even a laptop to be able to Skype you! I'm okay (ish) now though…..will call you after dinner so we can chat all about it and have a catch up. Xx_

Ava sent the message through to Kate before going into Ryan's messages. She took a deep breath as she looked to the side, pulling the penguin teddy he'd gotten her when she was in the hospital over to her.

 _Hey Ryan. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you lately and I'm really sorry for saying you were boring and…well, all else I said. I hope that you can forgive me because I like you. Like really, and I hope I can get a chance to prove how sorry I am and show you how much I want to make it up to you. Xx_

Ava took a deep breath before she sent the message. She sent shorter messages to Izzy and Lily but apologised again all the same. She knew face to face would be better, but they didn't really stick around long enough to listen to her when they were together at school. She put her phone on the bed side table then turned onto her side, hugging the penguin tightly against her as she hoped that she'd get a reply from them and that the reply would show some hope for rebuilding their friendships.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

_Bed Rest Week 8_

 _30 weeks pregnant_

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, the syringe in her hand. Alex had to get weekly progesterone shots to help with the prevention of premature birth because of her abruption. "Sorry babe, but it's time." Maggie told her.

Alex sighed, her eyes peering over to her wife from behind the book she was reading. "Can you just wait a bit longer?" Alex pleaded.

"Alex," Maggie spoke softly. "It's for a tiny moment," Maggie reminded her. "Agent Danvers isn't scared of a little needle, is she?"

"It's hurts," Alex snapped. "And yes, I may have a high threshold for pain, but this _hurts._ It stings, and it gives me an even worse migraine than I usually get," Alex sounded fed up with the situation. She knew it was what was best for Jellybean, but it was still difficult for her. "I'm sick of my body being prodded. I still have a bruise on my thigh from the last one." Alex hit her left thigh. The injection had to be given either in her stomach or upper thigh, Maggie giving it to her in a different place each time.

"I know and I'm sorry, but this just has to be done." Maggie spoke softly.

"But you don't know," Alex sounded mad. "You don't know what I am feeling. You don't know what I have to go through. You get to play with Emmi in the garden and take her swimming and to the playpark and you get to go to work and….I'm even jealous that you get to do housework," Alex flung her hand out to the side. "I'm sick every day. I get migraines every day. I get back aches every day. I have to lie in bed and do nothing every day to make sure that I don't tear my placenta from my uterus any more than it already has and endanger our little girl. I have to do that," Alex hit her hand against her chest. "Me..." Alex seethed. "I know. Not you. Me. I know." Alex hit her chest again.

Maggie pursed her lips looking downwards. "And I'm sorry for that, Alex, I really am," Maggie looked back up to her wife. "I wish so much that there was more I could do to help you. To take away what you are feeling, but I can't, and I hate that I can't. Do you think it's easy for me to see you go though this and feel so helpless?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh let's all cry for Maggie. You must be having an awful time right now." Alex muttered. She was tired and fed up of this and the anger at the situation just started spilling out.

Maggie sighed as she told herself that Alex was just being hormonal. She didn't mean to take this out on her and could see why this would be frustrating for her. "Alex, I…." Maggie exhaled lightly looking to the syringe in her hand. "I gotta to work so can you please just let me do this."

"I'm asking you to just give me a break." Alex spoke through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Maggie held hands out. She didn't have time for this. "Whatever Alex," Maggie threw the syringe down on the bed side table. She knew there was no reasoning with Alex right now. She'd have to leave her to calm down. "I'll be home around midnight." Maggie said before she walked out of the room, Alex taking a deep breath as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Ava was making her way to the canteen. She'd never heard back from Ryan and Lily since she'd text them the week earlier. Izzy had text her back though and they were slowly making friends again. "Hey," Izzy met Ava on the way to the canteen. "How was history?" Izzy questioned.

"Some really odd looking guy did some weird crap hundreds of years ago," Ava murmured and Izzy gave a little chuckle. "How about art class?"

"Awesome as always," Izzy answered. Izzy loved art and drawing. "Way hungry though so I'm glad it's lunch time."

"Tell me about it." Ava's stomach was rumbling as she spoke. They walked into the canteen and looked around to find an empty table.

"Rebel." Kyle appeared in front of them.

"Leave it out, Diaz." Izzy sighed. Kyle had been trying to get Ava back to hanging out with him for the past week.

"No-one asked you, Limey," Kyle insulted Izzy. "Why don't you hop back over to see the Queen?"

"There's more places in England than London," Izzy told him. "I've never ever been to London." Izzy squeaked.

"Well, whatever," Kyle shrugged. "Her, really, Rebel?" Kyle questioned. "Don't you wanna hang out with fun people?"

"I'm okay with Izzy," Ava told him, seeing Ryan walking across the canteen. "So, if you'd let us past please." Ava tried to move but Kyle moved with her, blocking her from going anywhere.

"Sure I can't tempt you?" Kyle questioned, his hand rubbing Ava's arm. Ava shrugged herself back, glancing to the side, seeing Ryan was watching as he got closer.

"I'm good." Ava told him.

"Aww you were always so keen before," Kyle touched her again. "What's changed?" Kyle took a step forward, his hand still on Ava's arm.

Ava pulled a face of discomfort as she shrugged away again. "Hey, she said no." Ryan raised his voice as he tried to put himself between Ava and Kyle.

"Stay out of it, Anderson," Kyle went to push Ryan, but Ryan reacted quickly and pushed Kyle back first. "Oh you'll regret that." Kyle said, his fist flying out and smacking Ryan in the face.

"Ryan." Ava and Izzy both shouted at the same time as Ryan stumbled back, falling into Ava as she put her hands out to stop him from falling completely. Kyle ran from the canteen before he could be stopped.

"I'm okay." Ryan stood up straight, his hand going up to rub his face as he turned to face them.

"Thanks." Ava smiled softly at him, now feeling hopeful for their friendship. You don't come and take a punch for someone you don't want to be friends with.

"No worries," Ryan murmured. "Uhm…" He looked to Izzy before looking back to Ava. "How you been?"

"Uh….I'm getting there," Ava told him. "You?"

"Yeah, I've just been being my boring old self." Ryan mumbled.

"Ryan, I…I've said I'm sorry I don't know how many times and I'll say it again if you need me to, I -" Ava stopped talking when she heard Ryan start to laugh.

"I'm kidding," Ryan said. "I accept your apology." Ryan gave her a smile. Ava felt her heart flutter as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"You do?" Ava couldn't help but get a grin on her face. "Thanks, Ryan."

"I've miss you, Ava." Ryan told her with a smile. He rubbed his face again, it throbbing a little from the force of the punch that Kyle had given him.

"I missed you too," Ava replied. "Uhm, you wanna join Izzy and me for lunch?" Ava wondered.

"Sure," Ryan smiled as he put one arm around Ava and his other around Izzy. "Lead the way, ladies." Ryan said, walking with them across the canteen. Ava couldn't help but keep the smile on her face, glad that she now had both Izzy and Ryan back as her friends and she only hoped that soon, Lily would be willing to be her friend again too.

* * *

"Cool place you've got down here," Ryan took the soda can from Ava as he sat down on the couch in the basement. "You need to get a games console though." Ryan suggested as he opened the can, Ava doing the same as she sat down next to him.

"Sure yeah, with what money?" Ava questioned.

Ryan shrugged. "Uhm, I dunno. Didn't you get any money when your Dad died?" Ryan questioned. He wasn't meaning to be nosey, but he just figured that's the kind of thing that happens.

"It's the will reading tomorrow," Ava told him. "Maggie will get a call," Ryan gave a little nod as he took a drink of his soda. "I'm sorry about your eye." Ava apologised. There was already a nice, shiny bruise coming though from where he'd been punched by Kyle.

"Don't worry about it," Ryan told her. "Besides, chicks dig battle scars, right?" Ryan gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not really sure it counts as a battle scar but, sure," Ava smiled softly. Despite the bruising, Ryan's eyes still managed to sparkle. "You want more ice for it?" Ava questioned.

"Nah," Ryan shook his head. "I'm good." Ryan murmured as they made eye contact, both of them getting smiles on their faces. Ryan slowly leaned in, looking like he was about to kiss her.

"Uhm," Ava cleared her throat as she pulled her head a little further back, although she wasn't really sure why. She liked Ryan and she did want to kiss him. "We should do our homework," Ava told him. "We told Eliza we had homework, so…" Ava bit her lip. "And if Maggie was home I don't even think we'd get to sit down here. She'd probably want us in the kitchen. Where we could be more seen."

"We can go sit in the kitchen if it will make you feel more comfortable." Ryan told her. He liked Ava so the last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No, no, it's okay," Ava put her soda on the coffee table and reached down for her bag. She lifted it up and unzipped it, pulling out her book. "Ryan, do you think Lily will ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do," Ryan told her. "She just finds it difficult to forgive, you know after her Mum leaving her when she was so little. You know, she doesn't like to feel abandoned by people she likes. People she grows attached to."

"Makes sense, I guess." Ava murmured.

"And she's just really stubborn," Ryan informed her. "But now that me and Izzy have both started hanging out with you again I don't think it'll too much longer before little miss stubborn does too," Ryan said, Ava smiling at what he was telling her. "So, you know, the 4 of us can be boring together again." Ryan teased, and Ava gasped as she playfully slapped his upper arm.

"Ooo bully." Ryan quipped as he poked her side, causing Ava to shrug away as she gave a she gave a little shriek. She had really tickly sides so this was enough to set her off.

"Don't, I'm really tickly." Ava pleaded with him.

"Oh well that's some handy information to have," Ryan gave a cheeky grin as he raised his eyebrows at her. "I'll use that in the future."

Ava shook her head. "No, no, no." Ava wished that was something that she'd kept to herself.

"Yes, yes, yes." Ryan mocked Ava and she gave a little laugh.

"Okay though, seriously, homework." Ava said.

"Yes boss." Ryan did an army salute before he bent down and went into his school bag to get out his workbooks and a pen. Ava watched him from the corner of her eye, a smile growing on her lips as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, kicking off her shoes. She looked over to the bed and could see the outline of her wife. She walked over to the en-suite and flicked the light on, before walking over to the sink. She grabbed a make-up wipe from the cabinet and took off the light make-up that she wore to work then threw the wipe into the trash can. She splashed her face with cold water before she cleaned her teeth then she undressed herself, putting all of her clothes into the laundry basket. She picked up the face cream and put a small amount onto her hand then rubbed it into her face. She flicked off the bathroom light and then rubbed the rest of the cream into her face as she waked back through to the bedroom. She grabbed her sleep shorts and put them on before putting the tank top over her head, pulling it down her stomach. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, exhaling lightly as she closed her eyes. She immediately felt Alex move beside her, Alex's hand draping over her stomach. "I'm sorry." Alex murmured.

Maggie put her hand onto Alex's bare arm, rubbing it gently. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Alex responded. "I was nasty. I…I'm just going to blame the hormones, okay?"

"Yeah," Maggie placed a soft kiss on Alex's head. "Did you take the shot?"

"Mum gave me it," Alex told her. She hated getting the shots but knew she needed them for Jelly's sake. "I just, I….I'm done, Maggie. I just feel so done."

Maggie pursed her lips as she kept rubbing Alex's arm. "You're getting near the end," Maggie told her. "You just keep thinking about the beautiful little girl we are going to have soon," Maggie gave a smile at the thought. "Just ten more weeks at most and then you'll never have to deal with any of this again," Maggie reminded her. "You got this, babe."

"I don't know if I do." Alex's voice came out muffled as she snuggled her head against her wife.

"Of course you do," Maggie assured her. "You, Alexandra Danvers, are the strongest woman that I know, and you are the best mother ever," Maggie said, still rubbing her arm. She understood Alex would be tired of this and that she wouldn't feel so great right now after everything she had to go through. "So, you got this."

"I don't deserve you." Alex sounded like she was going to cry.

"Hey, don't be silly." Maggie responded.

"I'm not being silly," Alex replied. "You've been nothing but sweet and kind and caring and you always try your hardest to make sure I'm feeling okay and that I've got everything I need, and I was just so horrible."

"Well, like you said, you are hormonal," Maggie reminded her. "This is a hard time and you are bound to be frustrated with the situation."

"Doesn't mean I can talk to you how I did." Alex mumbled.

"Well I don't hold it against you," Maggie assured her. "Okay, so, you don't have to feel bad, yeah?" Maggie rubbed Alex's arm as she kissed her head again. "Now, do you need your back rubbed or do you want your feet massaged?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Alex answered. "Just….keep holding me like you are." Alex told her.

"Sure baby." Maggie kissed her head again, as she tightened her grip on her as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Maggie hung up the phone and turned to face Alex. She'd been on the phone to the lawyer regarding her fathers will. Maggie put the phone down on the bedside table and pursed her lips as she looked to her wife. Alex waited on Maggie to talk. "He left Ava a lot of money. Like, a lot," Maggie widened her eyes. "She uhm….she has to be 21 before she can get access to it though so I uh….it'll be entrusted to me until then," Maggie said, pursing her lips. "She also has money that Oscar and Maria were looking after for her from her Mum's passing," Maggie explained. "That's getting put over to me too, until she is 21."

Alex gave a little nod. "And what about…." Alex cleared her throat.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I was just completely erased from their lives," Maggie felt herself welling up with tears. This was just one final blow for her. One final punch in the gut. She didn't expect or want anything, but it still hurt her all the same. "They uh….they said I can contest the will. Claim what I think is rightfully mines, but, I…." Maggie shook her head. Alex held her hand out and gestured for Maggie told come for a cuddle. Maggie got onto the bed and cuddled against her, her hand rubbing over Alex's bump. "God, I don't know why I am crying." Maggie squeaked.

"Because you are a human being with feelings." Alex told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah but he doesn't deserve my tears," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "He's dead and he is still making me feel worthless."

"Well that couldn't be further from the truth," Alex replied. "You have a wonderful little girl who worships you," Alex reminded her. "And Jelly is going to love you so much as well," Alex assured her. "And you have Ava. She really looks up to you and Kara and my Mum love you so much, and I….well, I think you are okay." Alex joked, trying to make Maggie feel better.

Maggie gave a little chuckle. "Just okay?"

"Hmmm," Alex gave a little nod. "Well, maybe a little more than okay. Or, well, a whole heap more," Alex told her. "You are my heart, Maggie Danvers. You are so important and valued and loved. I love you, so, so, much. I….I can't even describe the way I feel about you," Alex spoke softly. "You are my everything. You are my best friend. My soul mate. My rock. The love of my life. My person," Alex softly kissed Maggie's head as she started playing with her hair. "Your parents, Maggie, they don't deserve you and never have. You deserve more. A family who love you and accept you for who you are."

"I have that," Maggie felt herself welling up again, but this time it was because of the sweet things that Alex had said to her. "Eliza is Mum to me in every way. And J'onn is like a father and Winn is the annoying little brother," Maggie said, and Alex gave a little chuckle as she kept playing with Maggie's hair. "Kara and Ava are my little sisters," Maggie knew she was lucky. She had a great family and Alex was right when she said that Oscar and Maria never deserved a daughter like her. "I have the best, sweetest girl and we're about to have another," Maggie ran her hand over Alex's bump again. "And then, you," Maggie looked up slightly, so she could see Alex's face. "My love. My Alexandra," Maggie smiled widely. "My ride or die," Maggie said. "You are my world and I love you so very, very much."

"I love you more." Alex gave cheeky grin as she wiped a tear from Maggie's cheek. Maggie shook her head.

"Not possible." Maggie told her, leaning up for a kiss. Alex was the one who let Maggie believe she was worthy of anything. Alex was the only one would could ever make her feel at peace with what happened with her parents and for that she'd always be grateful.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who leave a review/feedback. They are appreciated. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

_Best Rest Week 10_

 _32 weeks pregnant_

* * *

Alex folded the t-shirt and put it into the drawer. She rubbed her hands together, feeling satisfied as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, smiling as Maggie walked into the room, a plate with Jell-O cubes, crackers, chocolate spread and some grapes on it in one hand and a glass of water in her other. Granted it wasn't the best thing to be eating for lunch, but it was pretty much the only things Alex could eat and keep down right now. Maggie put them down on the bed side table before looking to Alex then seeing their wardrobe doors were open. "Have you arranged our closets?" Maggie took a few steps closer, seeing it had definitely been rearranged and by colour it seemed.

"I was bored," Alex shrugged, and Maggie walked up behind her, her arms wrapping around from her behind and settling on her bump. Maggie chuckled. "Also, the drawers. Your bra and panties drawer has never looked so good."

Maggie chuckled again. "You'll be doing Emmi's room next." Maggie said jokingly.

"I started in Emmi's room." Alex told her.

"And I thought you were resting." Maggie mumbled.

"I try," Alex replied. "But sometimes I need to do a little something. I uh…I kinda took the liberty of deciding what clothes we could get rid of too." Alex gestured to the bed and Maggie looked around to see a small pile of their clothes sitting in the centre of the bed.

"Oh you did." Maggie let go of her wife and walked over to the bed.

"It's not much. Just you know, old stuff," Alex informed her wife. "That has a hole it in." Alex said as Maggie picked up a dark blue plaid shirt.

"It's just a tiny one on the under arm." Maggie argued. She loved that shirt.

"You can get a new shirt," Alex told her. "You've not worn that one in forever."

"Yeah, it has a hole in it," Maggie murmured, and Alex laughed as she took the shirt from her and put it back on the pile. "So, Emmi go away with Ava okay?" Alex questioned.

Emmi still wasn't really Ava's biggest fan. She'd talk to her if she was spoken too, but that was about it. "Yeah," Maggie nodded. "But she said she was only going because Jake was going to be there."

"Well still, she is willingly going somewhere with her," Alex said. "You can see she is softening."

"I guess," Maggie gave a little nod. "You really taught her how to be stubborn, huh?" Maggie teased as she lightly poked Alex's side.

"Hey," Alex held her hands out in protest. "Even I am not that stubborn."

"Okay, sure baby," Maggie stifled a laugh. "But, yeah, it's good she is coming around. The last thing I want is for my kid-sister and my daughter not to get along." Maggie knew Ava was sorry for how she'd treated Emmi. Well she was sorry for how she treated everyone, but she was really trying to show Emmi she was sorry. Maggie knew there was no rushing Emmi into anything she didn't want to do, so she'd have to let Emmi come around in her own time, even if it was happening slower that she'd wish.

"Yeah because it's hard when family don't get along," Alex said. "Like when my girlfriend and my sister never saw eye to eye." Alex reminded Maggie as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That was for like 5 minutes when we first started dating," Maggie protested. "And it wasn't really Kara I didn't like, it was Supergirl. She kept rushing into police matters making things worse most of the time and making it so we couldn't charge people."

"Kara is Supergirl." Alex exhaled lightly.

"Well yeah but…." Maggie pursed her lips as she stopped talking. "My point is that I want my sister and daughter to get along."

"They will," Alex assured her. "Emmi is a kid. She'll forgive. She's just showing Ava she can't get away with being mean to her and rightly so," Alex said. "She's strong willed and I like that about her."

"Yeah," Maggie gave a little nod, agreeing with her wife. "Well, you know what else you might like?" Maggie questioned. Alex looked down to her, wondering what she was going to say. "Emmi and Ava are out for the day and your Mum is helping out at the DEO….so….it's just the two of us." Maggie said, giving her a grin.

"Mmm, if only that meant we could have our way with each other," Alex murmured as she stepped forward, pulling Maggie into her by the hips as she leaned down for a kiss. "I guess you could be a loving wifey and rub my feet though."

"So, you don't want your lunch?" Maggie questioned.

"I can eat while you massage," Alex told her. "You could really go all out and put some lotion on them." Alex suggested.

"Okay my dear," Maggie gave her another kiss. "You get comfy and I'll go get the lotion." Maggie walked through to the bathroom and took the lavender lotion from the shelf then walked back through to the bedroom. Alex had pushed the clothes out of the way and had made herself comfy on the bed, all of the pillows between her back and the headboard. Maggie sat at Alex's feet and rolled up her sweats, so they were more out of the way.

"You going to keep doing this for me even after Jelly is born?" Alex questioned as Maggie put a little of the lotion onto Alex's left foot before she started massaging it, applying soft pressure to the sole of her foot. Maggie gave great massages and Alex was getting rather used to them.

"Are you going to give me feet massages?" Maggie retorted, looking up to Alex as she put a Jell-O cube in her mouth.

"Well that's not as fun though, it is?" Alex questioned.

Maggie stifled a laugh as she kept massaging Alex's foot. "Might be fun if you massage me elsewhere though," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "You are rather fond of my ass, after all."

"That is true," Alex murmured. "You just give such good massages that I'd feel bad giving you a crappy one in return."

"Oh you are still using that excuse I see." Maggie shook her head, mocking upset, and Alex chuckled.

"Always." Alex grinned at her wife before she popped some grapes into her moth.

"So," Maggie put a little more of the lotion onto Alex's foot. "I know we said we'd wait till Jelly was here to decide on her name, but I've been thinking, and I really like the name Dylan," Maggie said. "And Dylan Grace sounds cute and she has the more girly name there if she wants it," Alex pursed her lips. "What's that look for?" Maggie questioned.

"I have an ex called Dylan." Alex reminded her.

Maggie looked a little confused before she gasped. "Oh yeah how could I forget the name of the dude who took your virginity," Maggie murmured. "Don't want to name my daughter after him," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Do you purposely sleep with people who's names I like so we can't give that name to our daughter?" Maggie questioned. Maggie also liked the name Aubrey, but Alex once slept with a nurse named Aubrey. It wasn't that they couldn't still name the child that, but it would feel a little weird using a name of someone Alex had been intimate with.

"Well I didn't even know you when I slept with Dylan and getting back together with you and having a baby was never something I thought was on the cards when I slept with Aubrey, so…." Alex trailed off. "Just unlucky coincidences that you like the names of the people I've slept with."

"What about Peyton or Riley?" Maggie questioned. "You slept with them too?"

"No," Alex chuckled. "And since when was Peyton back on the table?"

Maggie shrugged. She loved the name, but Alex wasn't as keen. They'd thought they'd narrowed it down to two names to choose from once Jelly arrived, but now Maggie didn't look so sure. "Just throwing it back out there, you know, in case you realise you've loved it all along."

"Not likely," Alex shook her head. "Maybe if you have a baby you can push to call him or her Peyton."

"Never going to happen." Maggie shook her head, looking very sure on that matter. The urge for her to have a baby and be pregnant was still not there. She loved Emmi and she knew she'd love Jelly. It didn't matter that they weren't biologically related to her. They were her children all the same.

"Anyways, when she gets here we are going to look at her and we are just going to know." Alex said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled lightly as she put some lotion onto Alex's right foot, moving on to give that one a massage. "I'm sure we will." Maggie spoke softly, knowing they'd eventually get the perfect name for their perfect little girl.

* * *

Ava and Izzy had taken Emmi and Jake to the aquarium. They were sitting waiting for the dolphin show to start. "I hate this, you know," Izzy sighed lightly. "They shouldn't be swimming about doing flips and tricks," Izzy pointed out to the pool where the dolphins would soon be entertaining them. "They should be out in wild, swimming freely."

"I know," Ava agreed. "But, it is what it is." Ava shrugged as she pulled her phone from her pocket as it beeped.

Izzy watched her, seeing the smile on her face. "Is that your boyfriend." Izzy teased as Ava replied to the text.

"He is not my boyfriend." Ava sounded disappointed. They'd hung out a lot, just the two of them and it had been flirty, but nothing ever came from it so far. Was Ryan maybe waiting on Ava to make the first move?

"Well then I need to clink your heads together because you two well like each other. It's so obvious," Izzy said. "Honestly you two need to just kiss it out already," Izzy told her. She was rooting for Ryan and Ava to get together. "C'mon, if we are chaperoning the littles on a date then you should be dating too," Izzy laughed. Ava looked to Emmi who was sitting in front of her and Izzy, Jake sitting next to her as they shared a tub of popcorn. She gave a little laugh before looking back to Izzy. "I've even got my ship name for you two and everything."

"Seriously?" Ava questioned.

"Uh yeah," Izzy said. "Rava is going to rise." Ava chuckled at her friend's name for them.

"I dunno if we are," Ava sighed. "We hang out and I think we are going to go for a little kiss but then he pulls away and I….maybe I am just reading the signals wrong."

"No," Izzy shook her head. "You are not. It's clear he likes you. He's liked you from the moment he first laid eyes on you," Izzy told her. "He's just….Ryan," Izzy shrugged. "He's a bit dim and he…..he doesn't really have any experience. Like, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend," Izzy informed her. "He's been asked out, but he's never seemed interested in girls in that way till you came along."

"So, you think that he is just scared?" Ava questioned.

"Maybe," Izzy shrugged. "I mean….don't take this the wrong way, but you were….." Izzy lowered her voice. "Expecting," The world came out in a whisper. "I don't think Ryan has even kissed a girl, let alone…." Ava pursed her lips. "So, you know, you had your ex then whatever it was with Kyle and -"

"Kyle and I were nothing," Ava protested. "Like, we made-out and we got a little handsy but nothing happened like that, we just….we'd kiss a lot, that's all." Ava looked ashamed of the whole Kyle thing.

"Well," Izzy shrugged. "That's not what Kyle's been saying."

"And he believes a stoner like him?" Ava questioned. "Wait, what has Kyle said exactly?"

"Just that you went all the way." Izzy told her.

"Well we didn't," Ava raised her voice a little, causing Emmi and Jake to look around to her, wondering what the fuss was about. "At least I…." Ava looked downwards for a moment before looking back up to Izzy. "No, I would remember."

"Well, I dunno, I mean you smoked weed around him, you drank alcohol….maybe you just don't remember." Izzy spoke softly.

"C'mon, you think I'm that slutty that I can't remember who I slept with?" Ava questioned.

"Maybe not slutty, just….drunk?" Izzy shrugged. Ava pursed her lips. There were very drunken moments when she was hanging out with Kyle, but, surely she'd remember if she'd slept with him. "Look, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Izzy apologised. "And you are right. Kyle is just a stupid stoner. He's probably just making it up because you stopped hanging out with him and got him questioned by the police," Izzy said. Ava sucked in her bottom lip as she rubbed her hands together, looking downwards. "Why didn't you tell Maggie about the Pot Shed?"

Ava shrugged. "I'm scared of what he could do or get his friends to do," Ava pursed her lips. It felt wrong keeping this information from Maggie and the cops, but she was worried about what Kyle could do and she just wanted to put all that behind her and start to move on. "I want to put that time behind me and focus on making it up to everyone I hurt."

"I get that," Izzy gave her friend a smile as she rubbed her arm. "And you are making it up to us," Izzy assured her. "I'm not sure about that one yet," Izzy said, pointing to Emmi who was still munching on her popcorn. "But, you'll get there."

"Yeah." Ava spoke quietly as loud music started blaring out, an indication that the dolphin show was starting. Emmi and Jake both cheered as they excitedly watch the trainers and the dolphins come into view. Ava sighed lightly, not able to get the thought of if she'd slept with Kyle out of her head.

* * *

Alex was standing in the bathroom, her hands gripping onto the sink. She'd been getting Braxton Hicks contractions for the last couple of days, but now it felt like it had never felt before. Alex let out a little moan of pain before she breathed through what she was sure was a contraction. "Maggie," Alex shouted for her wife. She took a moment before she slowly walked herself through to the bedroom. "Maggie," Alex was clutching onto her stomach. "Maggie get up." Alex nudged her shoulder.

"Mmm what." Maggie murmured, her eyes staying shut.

Alex felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Maggie," Alex spoke through gritted teeth. "I think….she's coming….."

"What?" Maggie sounded panicked as she shot up to siting up in the bed. She turned to the side to see her wife standing there, clutching onto her stomach as she had a look of discomfort on her face.

"Something doesn't feel right, I….I think she's going to come." Alex sounded worried because it was still a little early for Jelly to arrive.

Maggie jumped out of the bed. She wanted to panic but she had to stay calm to keep Alex calm. "Hey, look," Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's cheek. "We'll get you to the hospital, yeah?"

"But it's too early," Alex protested as she shook her head. "I haven't even packed my hospital bag yet." Alex told her wife.

"That's okay," Maggie lightly rubbed her cheek again. "I'm going to get changed and I'll take you to the hospital and we can -" Maggie stopped mid-sentence as Alex grabbed tightly onto her arms and squeezed as she felt what she was sure was another contraction. They were coming very quickly together. "Oh sweetie." Maggie breathed through the contraction with her wife.

"Oooh." Alex exhaled lightly as Maggie gently led her to sitting on the bed. She rushed across the wardrobe and pulled put the first pair of jeans she could find. She took off her sleep shorts and put the jeans on as she went over to the drawers. She lifted her tank top over her head and threw it to the floor before she took out a bra and put it on. She reached for a t-shirt and pulled it over her head as she turned back to face her wife.

"You okay?" Maggie questioned. She knew this was a silly question to ask, because Alex was clearly not okay, but she left it coming out of her mouth all the same.

"Mmm," Alex was lightly rubbing her bump. "Not feeling my best right now." Alex sounded like she was in pain as she spoke.

Maggie put her socks on before she put on her converse. She grabbed a pair for Alex and walked over, putting her shoes on for her. "You are taking me in my pyjamas?"

"Do you want to get changed?" Maggie questioned, and Alex shook her head as she grabbed Maggie's upper arm, her face scrunching as she felt more sharp pains in her stomach and lower back. "I'm going to tell Eliza what's going on then I am going to drive you to the hospital." Alex gave a little nod as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. We'll get you to the hospital and everything is going to be okay. I promise." Maggie spoke softly as she rubbed Alex's arm. She knew that this looked like the real thing and she silently had to hope that everything would be okay.

* * *

It was around 3am when Alex had woken Maggie with the pains. They'd got to the hospital pretty quickly and she'd been given her some shots to try to stop the labour, but she proved to far along. Things were moving at rather fast speed and her waters broke only around 15 minutes after getting to the hospital. They gave Alex some antibiotics to help fend off any potential infections and they gave her steroids to help with Jelly's lung development. Because it was progressing so quickly, they didn't even have time to give Alex an epidural, so this was a natural birth for Alex. At just after 6am, just three hours after the pains had started, Alex was told it was time to push. "Okay, Alex, I need you to put your chin into your chest and give me a big push, okay. Hold it for 10." One of the nurses told her. Maggie didn't like how many people were in the room. She knew it was precaution. That extra nurses and doctors would be around because Jelly was early, but it gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Maggie's hand was already aching. Alex had been squeezing it tightly through every contraction and now she was preparing to give birth, Maggie felt like it might be about to get squeezed even tighter, not that she'd complain. That was nothing compared to what Alex must have been going through. "Come on, sweetie. You got this," Maggie encouraged her. She was scared for Jelly because she was going to be a preemie. She knew they were in the best possible place for her, but the fear was still there. Alex did as requested, and Maggie counted for her. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10." Alex gave a little moan as her breathing was heavy.

"Excellent, Alex," The nurse told her. "The same again, okay."

Alex pushed with all her might. She'd never experienced a pain like this in all her life. "That's it sweetie." Maggie spoke softly, encouraging her wife through this. She lightly rubbed the leg she was holding back with one hand, Alex keeping a firm hold of Maggie's other hand.

"She's already crowning, Alex," The nurse said. "You are doing great. One more big push and she could even be here," The nurse gave Alex a moment to catch her breath before counting to ten again, Alex trying her hardest to deliver although she didn't want to. She was early, and Alex was terrified, but she knew she had no choice but to deliver. "Okay, Alex, I just need one more."

"One more push, babe and we get to meet our baby girl." Maggie kept encouraging her. Alex squeezed tightly on Maggie's hand as she dug her chin into her chest and pushed and pushed and pushed.

"Yes, that's it." The nurse said.

"Oh Alex." Maggie felt her heart swell as she saw the tiny baby in the nurse's arms. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't making a sound. She could faintly see her chest jumping, like she was trying to breathe but wasn't quite able to catch it. Another nurse quickly cut the cord and the baby was taken to the back of the room where she was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. There were so many nurses and doctors around her that Maggie couldn't see what was happening. She heard voices, but she could make it into anything that made sense to her.

"Maggie." Maggie looked down to Alex as she heard her voice.

Alex had tears rolling down her cheeks. "She'll be okay." Maggie choked back tears of her own.

Maggie looked up as she heard movement and watched as the nurse who was holding Jelly rushed out of the room, a second nurse following. "Go," Alex told her. "Maggie, please. Go with her. You have to be with Jelly," Alex pushed at Maggie, wanting her to. Maggie looked out of the room before she looked back to her wife. "Go." Alex pleaded with her, Maggie turning and running out of the room to be with Jelly.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	50. Chapter 50

I'm A Girl

Baby: Danvers

D.O.B: June 10 Time: 06.21

Weight: 3lbs 8oz Length: 17inches

Doctor: Lawson

Maggie read the card on the side of the incubator over and over and over. 3lbs 8oz. 17 inches. 3lbs 8oz. 17 inches. She was so small. She looked to her daughter, Jelly laying there in the incubator, a tiny nappy covering her. Her nose was blocked by a big tube that was helping her to breathe. She had a tube running into her mouth that lead down to her stomach, so she could get her milk. "Oh Jelly," Maggie spoke softly, her hand touching the top of the incubator. "My tiny baby girl," Maggie pursed her lips, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. "I know you are going to be okay. 98 per cent," Maggie spoke out loud. "That's what the doctor said. 98 per cent survival rate for babies born at 32 weeks," Maggie took some comfort from that. She still had some worry there but seeing your baby in an incubator looking so small and full of tubes and wires would likely do that to you. "You just…you gotta learn to breathe on your own and then you'll learn to suckle so you can feed without a tube," Maggie paused for a moment. Jelly was also under bilirubin lights because she was a little jaundice. Her eyes were closed so Maggie couldn't see them, but she had a little tuft of dark hair, which did surprise Maggie. She figured a baby born at 32 weeks wouldn't have hair yet, but it could obviously happen. "Okay Jelly girl. You just learn that for Mummy and me, okay."

"You can hold her if you want," Maggie looked around as she heard a voice. She saw Doctor Lawson had appeared beside her. He pulled out Jelly's chart and had a quick look at it. "She got a name yet?"

"Uh no," Maggie shook her head. "We've not really had the time to talk about names yet."

Dr Lawson gave a little smile. "So, you want to hold her?"

"Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips as she looked to her daughter. "I can?"

"Sure you can," Dr Lawson nodded his head. "Kangaroo care is always really good for bonding and for the little one's development," Dr Lawson looked into the incubator, giving a smile. "She is super cute." Maggie smiled in response.

"What's Kangaroo care?" Maggie questioned.

"Skin-to-skin contact. You place her on your bare chest," Dr Lawson informed her. "You want to try it?"

"No," Maggie shook her head, sounding nervous. "I uh….my wife hasn't even been down to see her yet," Maggie pointed out as she rubbed the back of her head. "She should get the first hold."

"Fair enough," Dr Lawson wasn't going to push Maggie. He knew how daunting it could be to hold a preemie baby for the first time. "Is she your first?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. Although technically, Jelly was their first baby. "We have a seven-year-old. Emmi," Maggie told him, a smile on her face as she thought about her little girl. "She couldn't wait to be a big sister. She was so excited. Especially when she helped decorate the nursery."

"Well I bet she'll be super excited when she gets to come visit." Dr Lawson said.

"She's be excited till she gets here," Maggie informed him. "She doesn't like hospitals and all these tubes and the lights, they'll scare her." Maggie exhaled lightly. She didn't want to stop Emmi from coming to see her new baby sister, but she also didn't want to scare her. Mostly because no parent wants their child to feel scared but also because when Emmi got scared, she couldn't control her powers and things would sometimes happen.

"Well the NICU can be a scary place for anyone," Dr Lawson replied. "If you want I can talk to her, show her how things work. Might make it a little less scary for her."

"Thank you," Maggie gave him an appreciative smile. "I will keep that in mind."

"Well I best get back to my rounds, but I'll be back to check on her later." Dr Lawson said before he walked away. Maggie watched him leave before she looked back to Jelly, her hand going back on top of the incubator.

* * *

Maggie walked into Alex's room. "Hey, sweetie," Maggie walked over to her and bent down, giving her a kiss. "You okay?" Maggie questioned, seeing Alex looked like she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologised. "I tried. I really tried to keep her inside for as long as I could."

"Hey, hey, baby I know," Maggie told her, lightly rubbing her cheek. "She's going to be okay. She just needs to learn how to breathe on her own."

"Just?" Alex questioned. "Breathing is pretty important."

"She's got this," Maggie assured her. "And she is in the best possible place right now," Maggie reminded her wife. "I thought you'd have been down to see her by now." Maggie noted. She figured that a nurse would have brought Alex along as soon as she was able to.

"I was coming," Alex said. "The stupid nurse said I had to go in a wheelchair for right now though and I started yelling at her." Alex mumbled as she looked downwards, pulling at a loose thread on the bed sheet.

"Alex." Maggie tilted her head ever-so-slightly.

"Well I….I can walk." Alex sighed. She sounded a little frustrated. She moved her hands over her now smaller bump, her lips pursing.

"Well," Maggie looked to the door before looking back to her wife. "How about I walk you down there now before that nurse gets back here with that chair?"

"Uhm," Alex looked panicked as she shook her head. "I uh….I…..can we just wait, I…." Alex's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I did this to her. I was supposed to be able to hold her and keep her safe and I couldn't."

"No, sweetie you did all you could." Maggie assured her.

"Then it wasn't enough." Alex shouted. She was still feeling angry at herself for going into labour, and she'd also have hormones to contend with.

"Yes," Maggie gave a little nod, not reacting to Alex's anger so she'd calm down. "This just happened, sweetie," Maggie wanted Alex to know that she didn't blame her for this. "And now our little girl is waiting to meet her Mummy," Maggie took Alex's hand into hers as she spoke, giving it a little squeeze of comfort. "She is so lovely. She has this tuft of dark hair that sticks up," Maggie sounded proud as she spoke. "And she's not opened her eyes, but I know they're brown. I know she's got your eyes, I can just….I feel it," Maggie gave her wife a smile. "She's so beautiful. Just like her Mummy," Maggie brought her hand up to Alex's face, wiping away tears. "Sweetie, please don't blame yourself."

"It's kinda hard not to," Alex murmured. "I failed at keeping her safe."

Maggie exhaled lightly. "You didn't fail at anything," Maggie spoke softly, shaking her head. "32 weeks you carried her for. 10 weeks of bed rest and getting her strong." Maggie reminded her.

"I didn't take it seriously enough," Alex shook her head. "I didn't rest like I should have. I was cleaning out stupid closets and then look what happened hours later," Alex argued. "What was I thinking? Why did I think I could do that? That I could go against the doctors and my Mum and you," Alex shook her head. "I risked her life for what? So I wasn't bored?"

"Don't do this, Alex," Maggie shook her head. "Come and see your little girl. Talk to the doctor. He'll tell you she's going to be fine," Maggie spoke softly as she rubbed Alex's hand. "Besides the fact that she is a Danvers and Danvers women are tough and strong, the outlook for babies born at 32 weeks is 98 per cent survival rate, with most babies catching up with their peers by the time they reach 2-years-old."

"How do you know that?" Alex questioned.

"Her doctor told me," Maggie said. "So, what do you say?" Maggie questioned. "You going to come and see your little girl? Because pretty soon I'd imagine Eliza, Emmi and Ava will turn up, so let's go get some time alone with her when we can, huh?"

"You called my Mum?" Alex murmured.

"Yeah, of course I did. I let her know Jelly arrived," Maggie said, Alex giving her a wife a little smile. "She said she'd give us some time this morning before bringing the girls in."

"Did you call Kara?" Alex wondered. She wanted her sister to hear about Jelly's arrival from them and not anyone else.

"She was out being Supergirl when I tried to get her," Maggie informed her. "I can try her again if you'd like?"

"Yeah, you can go call her then J'onn, uhm and then…." Alex pursed her lips. "Then we'll go along and see her." Alex didn't sound so sure as she spoke. She wanted to see her daughter, but she felt like she'd let down her.

"Okay," Maggie stood up from the chair. "I'll be right back," Maggie said as she squeezed Alex's shoulder. "You did great baby," Maggie leaned down and kissed Alex's cheek. "Thank you for our beautiful little girl." She kissed her again before she left to go call Kara and J'onn with the news and she hoped that when she returned, she'd get Alex to go see their daughter.

* * *

Eliza, Ava and Emmi were having some breakfast. Or, at least, Eliza and Ava were eating their breakfast, but Emmi was too excited to. She just wanted to get to the hospital to see her baby sister. "Emmi, will you stop flying around," Eliza's eyes followed Emmi as she was flying around the kitchen and dining area. Ava was watching her with an amused grin on her face. "Come and eat your breakfast."

"But I'm too excited." Emmi was moving around the room rather speedily.

"I know dear," Eliza responded. "We are all excited, but we still need to eat," Eliza said, tapping her hand on the table, close to Emmi's half eaten breakfast. "C'mon, good girl. The quicker you eat your breakfast the quicker we will can go to the hospital."

"Can I take one of Jellybean's teddies to the hospital for her?" Emmi asked, still flying around.

"If you come sit down and finish your breakfast." Eliza told her. She knew they'd not be able to put the teddy into Jelly's incubator, but she figured they could let it sit on top or close by.

Emmi pouted. "I'll get it first." Emmi said disappearing out of the doorway, Eliza shaking her head at her granddaughter.

"She's just excited." Ava said, Eliza giving a little nod as she ate some of her granola.

"What about you?" Eliza asked. Ava didn't really respond with anything when she'd told her the news of Jelly's arrival.

Ava pursed her lips, looking downwards for a moment. "I'm happy for them," Ava spoke quietly, her hand unintentionally brushing over her stomach. "But I…" Ava cleared her throat. "I was going to go see Ryan today, so uh….I don't think I can…." Ava shook her head, hoping Eliza knew what she was getting at.

"Okay." Eliza gave a little nod, understanding why Ava may not want to go see a newborn right now.

"But please, give them my congratulations and let them know that I will come. Of course I want to come see my niece but I just need a little bit of time to…." Ava pursed her lips. "I just need some time."

Eliza gave her a smile of understanding. "I'll let them know." Eliza said as Emmi flew back into the room, holding a little soft purple hippo.

"Got one." Emmi landed on the seat where she'd been sitting prior to her little flying moment.

"Ah that's a good pick, Emmi." Ava smiled at her from across the table. Emmi looked to Ava, her eyebrows furrowing as she put the teddy on her knee, so it was out of Ava's viewpoint. Ava sighed lightly before taking a bite of her toast.

"Grandma," Emmi looked to Eliza. "Did Mama say what name they gave to Jellybean?"

"No," Eliza answered as she picked up her coffee cup to take a drink. "I don't think they've had time to sit and sort that out yet."

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "I really hope they say it's Ariel." Emmi gave a hopeful smile as she picked up her spoon to finish her Cheerios.

"Well I'm not sure," Eliza knew the baby wouldn't be called Ariel. "But I'm sure whatever they pick it'll be lovely."

"Well, Ariel is lovely." Emmi retorted.

"Maybe you could get another fish and call her Ariel." Ava suggested.

"Ariel isn't a fish," Emmi glared at Ava. "She's a mermaid. And I already have two fish and they are named Flounder and Nemo."

"I know," Ava sighed. "I…" Ava paused. She was glad that Emmi was at least now talking to her, even if there was some attitude behind it. "Well still, whatever her name is, you must be excited to have a little sister, huh?"

"Yes. I already said I was." Emmi rolled her eyes at Ava.

"I know, sorry," Ava sighed before finishing her orange juice. "Can I be excused to go get ready to meet Ryan?" Ava said, looking to Eliza.

Eliza gave a little nod and Ava left the room. "Grandma I just want to go see Mummies and Jellybean," Emmi put the spoon back in the bowl of Cheerios. "Can we just go."

Eliza looked down to her granddaughter, knowing she was too excited to finish her breakfast and figured she'd eat a good lunch after seeing the baby. "Well, I'll quickly clean up from breakfast then we'll go okay?"

"Yes," Emmi screeched as she leapt up out of the seat, flying around the room again, with the hippo in her hand, Eliza just shaking her head at her as she stood up and started to clear away the breakfast dishes.

* * *

When Maggie went back to Alex's room, she found her pumping her milk. Alex wanted to breastfeed, but because Jelly couldn't suckle yet, she was being tube fed, but they said she could still be given Alex's milk, and by expressing right away for her, Alex wouldn't dry up while waiting on Jelly to be able to feed from her. So, when Alex was done expressing, they'd gone along to the NICU to see Jellybean. "You didn't tell me she was this tiny," Alex said, her hand going through the hole at the side of the incubator, two of her fingers very gently stroking over her tiny arm. "God Maggie." Alex choked back tears.

"I know it's daunting, right?" Maggie rubbed Alex's back.

"I'm sorry, Jelly. Mummy tried so hard," Alex's voice was almost inaudible. She feared if she talked too loudly she'd burst into tears. "But you gotta grow big and strong now, okay? Can you do that for Mummy? And Mama? And big sister Emmi and Grandma? And Auntie Kara and Auntie Ava? And Papa J'onn and Mr Winn?" Alex questioned, once again very gently rubbing her little arm. "So many people are going to love you my sweet pea," Alex paused as she felt Maggie rub her back again. "You gotta pull through for us, okay?" Alex felt her heart breaking. She looked down to her tiny baby girl and felt so guilty. That it was her fault she was in this position.

Maggie watched as Jelly's little chest moved up and down with each breath she took. She knew it was because of the machine that was helping her, but she was still relieved to see the chest rising up and down. She had hope that it wouldn't be long till she was strong enough to breathe on her own. "Doctor Lawson said something about kangaroo care," Maggie said. "It supposed to be really beneficial to preemies. Basically it's holding your baby but skin to skin."

"Did you try it?" Alex questioned. She kept her eyes on Jelly as she waited for an answer.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I uh…" Maggie cleared her throat, her eyes also on little Jelly. "I wanted you to hold her first, you know, you've been through so much with this pregnancy and uhm….you should hold her first." Maggie informed her.

"You're her Mama," Alex took her eyes off Jelly for a brief moment to look around to her wife. "You need to bond too."

"I know," Maggie sounded terrified at the thought of holding her. "But I….I want you to get first hold." Maggie said again.

Alex pursed her lips and was about to reply but didn't as she saw the doctor approach. He looked to the monitor and picked up the chart and jotted a few things down. "I'm just recording her vitals. Nothing to worry about," Dr Lawson said as he saw the worried looks plastered on both Maggie and Alex's faces. "Nothing dropping, so she's doing good," Dr Lawson smiled softly as he put the chart down. "Now, one of you Mama's want to give your little one a cuddle?"

"I….yes," Alex nodded. She wanted to hold her baby so badly. "Uhm….it's safe too?"

"Yes," Dr Lawson opened the side of the incubator. "If you'll sit on the chair." Dr Lawson gestured to the chair. Alex took a deep breath before sitting down, getting herself comfy.

"Uh…the kangaroo care, or just a hold?" Alex questioned.

"Whatever you want." Dr Lawson said, looking to Alex.

"Uh, for now I just want to hold her," Alex said, Dr Lawson seeing the eagerness in her eyes. He gave a little nod then looked back to Jelly. He very gently lifted her out of the incubator and laid her into Alex's arms, carefully placing the tubes and wires over Alex's arm. "Oh baby," Alex immediately had tears rolling down her cheeks as she held her little girl. She felt so light, like she wasn't even holding anything at all. Her heart flutter as she felt a rush of love for her baby girl.

"I'll give you some privacy." Dr Lawson told them, closing the curtain around their area and walking away.

"I need to get a snap of this huh?" Maggie questioned, pulling her phone from her back pocket. Alex didn't take her eyes off her daughter. Maggie smiled at the scene, Alex staring at her with so much love in her eyes. Maggie snapped a few pictures of her wife and child, before she knelt down next to Alex, getting their first little selfie together.

"Maggie this is just so magical," Alex told her. "You really have to hold her."

"I will," Maggie pursed her lips. "Later. You've just got her, and she looks so comfy. We can't disturb her now."

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Alex said, looking up to her wife. She could tell there was something stopping her from holding her daughter.

"I….I've never held a baby before," Maggie exhaled. "And she is so tiny and fragile and vulnerable," Maggie listed. "I…I just...I need to prepare a bit more, okay?"

"Okay," Alex gave a little nod. Truth be told she was perfectly fine with Jelly staying in her arms for longer. "Take some time," Alex gave her a little smile. She knew she couldn't force it on Maggie and she knew that Maggie would eventually hold her. Maggie smiled thankfully at Alex as she slowly brought her hand up and hovered it over Jelly. "It's okay." Alex assured her.

Maggie took a deep breath as she very gently ran her fingertip over Jelly's arm. She welled up with tears, her heart swelling with love. "She uh…..I know that Jelly is a pretty cute nickname, but we should give her a name," Maggie said, her eyes staying on the baby. "What do you think?"

"I think that you should choose," Alex told her. "I like both the names and I….I can see her as both, so," Alex paused for a moment. They'd narrowed it down to Riley Grace or Skyler Grace. Alex liked the sound of both names, so she didn't mind either way. Maggie had been amazing with her throughout the pregnancy, so she wanted to let Maggie decide. A way to say thank you for being so great.

"Well," Maggie exhaled lightly. "I have a name, but it's not Riley or Skyler," Maggie told her. Alex looked to Jelly for a moment, before looking back to her wife. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say Peyton," Maggie gave a cheeky grin and Alex laughed. "When I look at her, and right away, from the moment she was out and in that nurse's arms, when I look at her, I…I see her as a Hayden." Maggie said, averting her gaze from Jelly to her wife, trying to read her face to see what she thought. Hayden was never a name that had come up in the many name discussions they'd had.

Alex gave a little smile as she looked down to the baby, who looked content in her arms. "Welcome to the world, Hayden Grace Danvers."

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	51. Chapter 51

Emmi and Eliza were greeted by Maggie outside of the NICU. "Hey, congratulations darling," Eliza gave her daughter-in-law a hug. "How is she? How's Alex?"

"She's good. She needs the NICU of course, but she's strong," Maggie said as she pulled back. "Alex is…" Maggie trailed off.

"Blaming herself?" Eliza questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod as she looked down to her daughter.

"Hey, sweet girl, what you got there?" Maggie questioned.

"A teddy for Jellybean," Emmi answered. "Will she like it?"

"Yeah she will," Maggie smiled as she ran her hand through Emmi's pleat. "Ava not here?" Maggie said, looking down the corridor to see if her sister would be joining them.

"Uh no," Eliza answered. "She needs a little time to uh….you know, the miscarriage."

"Oh," Maggie widened her eyes. "Yes, of course, uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head, looking through the window to the NICU, seeing Alex standing over the incubator. "Did you bring a bag of stuff for Alex?" Maggie questioned. She'd asked Eliza to bring in some stuff for Alex, who'd most likely be in the hospital for the next couple of days.

"Yes," Eliza told her. "A nurse took it for me. Said she'd take it to Alex's room," Eliza said, looking through the window, seeing Alex looking into the incubator. "Are we allowed?" Eliza pointed into the room.

"Yes," Maggie answered. "Uhm, only three people at a time and one of those people has to be me or Alex unless we tell them otherwise." Maggie tried to remember what she'd all been told about the visiting policy.

"Oh," Eliza paused. "Well I don't want to put you out. You should be with your daughter." Eliza said, her hand rubbing Maggie's arm.

"You should get to see your granddaughter and I bet this one is dying to see her baby sister," Maggie said, looking down to Emmi with a smile. Emmi grinned widely as she nodded her head vigorously. "It's alright. I haven't eaten or anything yet, so I'll go grab some breakfast."

Eliza felt bad. Maybe they should have waited a little longer. Given Alex and Maggie more time with Jelly alone. "Well okay, but as soon as you want back in then come, okay?" Eliza said.

"I will." Maggie nodded as Dr Lawson walked out of the room that Jelly and Alex were in.

"Well hello, you must be big sister Emmi," Dr Lawson smiled down at Emmi. Emmi looked up at him as she leaned against Maggie, hugging the hippo close to her. Maggie put her arm around her daughter. "Aww is this for your little sister?"

"Uh-huh." Emmi nodded, showing him the hippo more clearly.

"Well that's cool. Does it have a name?" Dr Lawson bent down to Emmi's level as he spoke to her.

"Uh….Hallie hippo," Emmi made it up on the spot. "Can she have her?"

"Well we can keep her on top of her incubator or on the side table," Dr Lawson said, and Emmi gave a little nod. "So," Dr Lawson exhaled. "I'm Dr Lawson, but you can call me Neil if you want, that's my name," Dr Lawson told her. "I'm going to be one of the doctors looking after your little sister," Dr Lawson informed her. Emmi gave a little nod, showing she was listening. "Now, your sister is going to have some tubes and wires that are there to help her, but they can be a bit scary," Dr Lawson said. "Before you see your little sister do you want to see what it's going to be like when you see her?"

"Uh," Emmi looked up to Maggie. Maggie gave a little nod, telling her it was okay. "Yes," Emmi nodded her at Dr Lawson. "Can Mama and Grandma come too?"

"Of course they can," Dr Lawson gave a little nod as he stood to his feet. "You ladies follow me," Dr Lawson led them down the corridor and into an empty room. "Can I borrow Hallie hippo?" Dr Lawson questioned.

Emmi handed the hippo up to him. Dr Lawson took it in his hands and lay it down on the open incubator that was in the room. "So, little baby Danvers has to get a little help to breathe right now," Dr Lawson told her as he took a CPAP and placed it over the hippo's face, as close to being on the nose as he could. "This is a CPAP and it gives your little sister a supply of air, so her lungs will work," Dr Lawson said. Eliza glanced to Maggie before looking back to Dr Lawson. This was actually rather beneficial for her too. "Here, you can stand on this," Dr Lawson grabbed a little step and put it in front of the incubator. Emmi stepped up onto to she was able to see without being on her tiptoes. "Baby also needs to be fed with a tube right now, so she'll have a tube attached like this," Dr Lawson arranged the tube like it would be on Hayden the best he could, using some surgical tape to keep it in place. "And she'll also be under these special lights because she's a little jaundice right now." Dr Lawson switched on the bili lights.

"What does that mean?" Emmi questioned.

"It means that her skin is a little yellow, so the lights will help to get rid of it." Dr Lawson explained it as easily as possible, so Emmi would understand.

"Oh." Emmi opened her mouth in an 'O' shape, watching as Dr Lawson got more wires.

"These are EKG probes and they are there so we can monitor your sisters heart," Dr Lawson said, sticking the ends onto Hallie hippo's chest. "And this," Dr Lawson stuck another little pad onto the stomach of the hippo. "This is so we can check her temperature. Make sure she is not too hot or too cold."

Eliza get out an involuntary squeak, her hang going onto her chest. Maggie took a step closer to her and rubbed her back, knowing exactly how Eliza was feeling right now. This wasn't a nice experience to think what little Hayden all had to endure. "Is that it now?" Emmi questioned. "That's an awful lot."

"Just one more," Dr Lawson attached what looked like a band-aid with a wire coming from it around the right 'hand' of the hippo and one on the left 'foot' of the hippo. "These are pulse oximeters," Dr Lawson said, glancing at Emmi who was staring intently at the hippo, like she was taking it all in. "They," Doctor Lawson paused, wanting to find the easiest way to put this. "They let us know how well the oxygen is moving around her blood."

"Oh poor Jellybean," Emmi sighed, sounding upset as she looked at the hippo who was all tubes and wires. "But all this is going to make her better, right?" Emmi questioned as Maggie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind.

"Yeah it will sweetie." Maggie murmured as she kissed her temple, Emmi's eyes fixed on the hippo and all the tubes and wires.

"Woah," Emmi took a deep breath. "It's going to be scary, isn't it?" Emmi turned her head to look at Maggie.

"Mummy will be with you. And Grandma," Maggie assured her as she rubbed her arm. "But if you don't feel ready then you don't need to, okay?"

"I want too," Emmi took another deep breath. "I just gotta be brave for Jellybean," Emmi said, and Maggie smiled as she gave a nod, cupping Emmi's cheek. "Thank you Mr Neil," Emmi said as she looked back round to him. "But can I get Hallie hippo back for Jellybean now?"

"You can." Dr Lawson waited for a moment, seeing Emmi's eyes studying over the tubes and wires one final time. When he was sure she'd seen enough, he took everything off the hippo and handed it back to Emmi.

"Thank you for explaining things to me Mr Neil." Emmi thanked him again as she jumped down from the little step she was standing on.

"You are welcome." Dr Lawson gave a nod of his head as he looked to Maggie who gave him a thankful smile.

"Right, sweet girl," Maggie looked down to Emmi. "You go with Grandma and see Mummy and Jelly, huh?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi gave a little nod, looking a little less apprehensive about going in to see the baby now she'd had things explained to her and knew what to expect. "And hey, you should ask Mummy what her name is."

"You named her?" Emmi gasped, and Maggie nodded in response. "Let's go then Grandma." Emmi ran over to Eliza and practically pulled her out of the room, clearly wanting to go find out what Jellybean was called.

* * *

"Mum, what's her name? What's her name?" Emmi ran across to where Alex was, standing over the incubator. "Mama said you called her a name."

"Shhh, Emmi," Alex put her index finger over her mouth, shushing her daughter. "There's other people in here and little tiny babies." The ward was shared with 3 other babies. Eliza pulled the curtain, closing off their area of the room.

"But Mama said you named her." Emmi looked into the incubator, gasping and taking a step back, knocking into Eliza. Eliza put her hand onto Emmi's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Mum, Emmi," Alex looked to both of them. "This is Hayden Grace." Alex said.

"Aww Alex that's lovely. She's lovely," Eliza welled up. "She's just so lovely and tiny."

"I like it," Emmi was a little disappointed that the baby wasn't called Ariel, but she liked her name all the same. "Hello Hayden Grace. I'm Emmi. I'm your big sister," Emmi looked back into the incubator. Alex put her hand on her chest as she felt herself welling up as the scene of Emmi meeting her little sister. Emmi put her hand onto the side of the incubator as she held Hallie hippo up with her other. "This is Hallie. She is yours." Emmi said, looking to Alex and giving it to her.

"You okay, Mum?" Alex questioned, seeing Eliza was just staring down, tears threating to fall from her eyes.

"Mmm," Eliza nodded as she held her arm out. Alex put the hippo on the side table and stepped into the hug with her mother. "Congratulations sweetie, she's…she so like you."

Alex pulled back from the hug and looked down to Hayden. "Bit smaller than me when I was born though, huh?" Alex murmured.

"Oh, she'll catch up." Eliza was sure of that.

"Mum," Emmi said, not looking around to her. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on her little sister. "Mr Neil told me all about the tubes and wires that Hayden Grace has and that she has the special lights to be able to make her not be yellow," Emmi said, her eyes still fixed on her sister. "I don't like them all but they are there to help her, right?"

"That's right," Alex nodded as she stepped forwards, running Emmi's plait through her hand. "Who's Mr Neil?" Alex questioned, looking to her mother for an explanation.

"Dr Lawson," Eliza said. "He used the hippo as a model and had it all wired up."

"Oh." Alex stifled a laugh, but she was glad that things had been explained to Emmi.

"Have you and Maggie got to hold her yet?" Eliza questioned.

"I have," Alex nodded. "But she can only be out for short periods of time," Alex told her mother. "It's important they get rid of the jaundice and she gets stronger."

"Of course, yes," Eliza understood. She took a step closer and put her hand on top of the incubator. "Can I?" Eliza questioned, gesturing to the hole where her hand could go through.

"Did you use the hand sanitizer before coming in here?" Alex questioned. She was sure they would have but you could never be too safe with a preemie.

"Yeah." Eliza nodded.

"Then yes," Alex told her, watching with a smile as Eliza put her hand into the incubator, her finger gently touching Hayden's arm. This was enough to finally break Eliza and Alex saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "You can do that too, after Grandma, if you'd like." Alex said, and Emmi widened her eyes as she shook her head, taking a step back from the incubator.

"I don't want too." Emmi mumbled as she looked downwards.

"You don't need too. I was only suggesting." Alex said as Emmi turned around and cuddled into her mother. Alex rubbed her hand on Emmi's back.

"No." Emmi squeaked as she stayed cuddled against Alex for a little longer.

"So how you feeling?" Eliza asked her daughter.

"I uh…." Alex clicked her tongue, feeling herself welling up. "I did this -"

"Alex, no," Eliza shook her head. "This wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to ensure she was safe," Eliza spoke with authority in her tone, like she was saying Alex couldn't argue back with her on that. "I just meant because you've just given birth."

"It was pretty quick," Alex said. "I'm still tired though."

"Well labour takes a lot out of you," Eliza reminded her. "Try and get all the rest you can." Eliza knew that would be easier said than done, but it was still important that Alex looked after herself. She knew the stubborn part of Alex wouldn't care about herself and want to put all her attention on Hayden, so she hoped the nurses would be able to get Alex to rest and eat.

"Yes Mum," Alex rolled her eyes, before looking down, Emmi still cuddled against her. "Hey, sweetie," Alex pulled away from the hug and bent down to Emmi's level. "You okay?"

"Uhm," Emmi shrugged. "It's just not nice to see Hayden Grace with all the wires." Emmi sighed as she looked downwards.

"I know, they aren't very nice, are they?" Alex questioned. Even she hated to see Hayden with so many wires, so she couldn't imagine what it must feel like for a seven-year-old.

"No," Emmi answered. "Why did Hayden Grace come if she wasn't ready?" Emmi wondered. Alex pursed her lips as she looked up to Eliza for a moment before looking back to her eldest daughter.

"Well, sweetie, sometimes babies just come early," Alex bit her lip. She wanted to blame herself. For being in the crash. For not resting as much as she maybe should have. For not being able to hold her for longer but knew there was no point. Hayden was here now and her getting stronger was what they'd have to focus on. "It's just something that happens."

"Oh," Emmi exhaled, her big green eyes looking all sad. "But she's going to be coming home to live with us?"

"One day." Alex spoke softly. She knew the likelihood would be that Hayden did get to go home with them but there was that little pang of worry in the pit of her stomach. That little niggling thought in the back of her mind. What if they were that two percent? Someone had to be.

"Good," Emmi gave a little smile. "Because I want her to see the nursery me and Mama did for her."

"Aw yeah she'll love that, huh?" Alex said, Emmi nodding as her smile grew larger. "Come here again sweetie." Alex said, pulling her daughter back into a hug, Emmi giving Alex the comfort she needed without even realising it.

* * *

Eliza and Emmi had gone to get some lunch. Alex had expressed again, glad she was able to still use her milk for Hayden even if right now she wasn't getting to feed her herself. Maggie and Alex had spent well into the afternoon by Hayden's incubator. "I wish she'd open her eyes," Maggie said, her hand on the side of the incubator. It was near the hole, but Alex noticed she wasn't about to put her hand in to touch Hayden anytime soon. Apart from that one little touch she'd had earlier when Alex was holding her, Maggie had refrained from touching the baby. "Just for a second or two."

"I know," Alex murmured. "She will. In time."

"Yeah." Maggie pursed her lips, looking down to her baby girl.

"How are the new mama's doing?" Alex and Maggie looked around as a nurse walked over to them, a little nappy and some wipes in her hand.

"Worrying." Alex murmured in response.

"Oh I guess it's hard not too but she a strong little one," The nurse smiled. "She's not had any temperature drops since she arrived. That's pretty good. And she's got a nice steady rhythm," The nurse looked to the heart monitor before looking back to Alex and Maggie, both of them giving a smile at the positive news. "So, does one of you mama's want to change her nappy?" The nurse questioned.

Alex and Maggie looked to each other. "You can do it." Alex said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Oh, I…." Maggie shook her head. "All the wires and I'd be afraid that I'd knock something off," Maggie protested. "I….no, no, I….no." Maggie cleared her throat.

"It's okay, I'm not pushing you," The nurse told her before looking to Alex. "What do you think?"

"Uhm," Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it." Alex said, smiling nervously. The nurse handed her the little nappy and pack of wipes and went to the other side of the incubator. She opened up the hole at the side and put her hands in. She very gently undid the tabs on the nappy.

"So," The nurse said, looking across at Alex. "Obviously look out for the wires," The nurse moved them out of the way a little more before giving Alex a nod. Alex looked to Maggie and took a deep breath before she put her hands through the hole at her side of the incubator. Alex slowly brought her hands to the nappy, pulling the front back. She stared at Hayden's tiny legs for a moment before she found the courage to very gently lift them up. She used her other hand to pull out a wipe and very cautiously wiped down Hayden's bum. She looked to the nurse, like she was checking she was doing okay. "Keep going," The nurse gave her a little nod. Alex lifted the nappy and wipe out of the incubator, giving it to Maggie. Maggie took the little nappy into her hand and folded it up. Alex put the new nappy under Hayden and very slowly and gently brought her legs back down. She took a deep breath, needing a moment. A task as simple as changing a nappy bringing all sorts of emotion to her. She lifted the front of the nappy up to Hayden's tummy. "Watch the wires," The nurse lifted the nappy back up, and moved part of the wire from the temperature pad that had sneaked under the nappy.

Alex double checked to make sure no wires were in the way, before closing the front again and lifting up the tabs, sticking the nappy down. "That okay?" Alex questioned.

"Perfect," The nurse smiled, taking out the pack of wipes then closing up the little door to the hole at her side of the incubator. "Something else you can cross of the list huh?" The nurse said. "First nappy change done," The nurse told her. "She'll probably get a sponge bath tomorrow so you two can do that if you wish." The nurse said, glancing at Maggie who widened her eyes, looking terrified at the thought.

"Yeah." Alex sounded keen. Glad she was still getting the chance to experience all this stuff so soon, given Hayden was a preemie.

The nurse checked her watch. "We'll keep her under the lights for another hour but then she can come out for another 30 minute hold." The nurse told them, Alex giving a little nod as she glanced at Maggie.

"Great, thank you." Alex smiled before the nurse walked away.

"I uh…." Maggie cleared her throat. "I'm a little hot. I uh….I'm just going to get some air," Maggie said, walking away before Alex had the chance to respond. She walked out of the NICU and was in so much of a hurry she wasn't looking where she was going and she crashed into someone. "Sorry." Maggie looked up, seeing Kara standing there.

"That's okay," Kara told her. "Where you going? Everything okay?"

"Yeah I uh…I just need some air." Maggie cleared her throat, looking downwards.

"Okay, we'll do you need some company?" Kara could see something wasn't quite right with Maggie, which was understandable, given the situation they were currently in.

"Uh no no," Maggie shook her head. "You go see Alex and Hayden."

"Hayden," Kara gushed. "Aww I love it."

Maggie gave a little smile. "Yeah, uh, I'll catch up with you later, yeah?" Maggie said, Kara giving a little nod as she watched Maggie walk away. She pursed her lips as she walked over to the NICU doors. She put some sanitiser on her hands, holding the little comforter she'd brought between her arm and her side until she rubbed it all away. She looked into the window and tried to get Alex's attention but failed. She lightly tapped on it and when that didn't work, she banged louder. This got the attention of Alex, two nurses, a doctor and the mother and father at the other side of the room. Kara could see Alex chucking before she heard Alex say she was her sister and gestured for her to come in. Kara excitedly walked into the room and over to her sister.

"I'm so sorry," Kara apologised. "I wanted to get here earlier but…." Kara trailed off, realising they were in a rather public place, with plenty other ears in the room. She looked at her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Aliens wouldn't stop the destruction. I mean, seriously, I try telling them I've got better places to be today but…" Kara trailed off as she pulled back from the hug with her sister. "Maggie okay?" Kara looked a little concerned for her sister-in-law.

"She's just a bit overwhelmed." Alex murmured, Kara giving a little nod of understanding.

"This is for little Hayden," Kara said. "Lovely name."

"Thanks," Alex took the little giraffe comforter in her hands. "Hayden Grace Danvers." Alex said her daughters full name before they both looked down to the incubator.

"Awwweeee," Kara screeched, once again causing everyone in the room to look at her. "She is soooo precious." Kara gushed, her hand going onto her chest.

"Kara," Alex hit her sisters arm. "You gotta be quiet in here."

"Sorry," Kara said. "Sorry, sorry," Kara turned around and apologised to the other people in the room. Alex pulled the curtain across, giving a little more privacy not only to Kara and herself but the others as well. "So, what does Emmi think of her?" Kara said, her eyes glued to her niece.

"She's over the moon." Alex smiled.

"Oh I bet." Kara gushed.

"She cautious though," Alex added. "Like she doesn't like all the wires but that was expected anyways but I know she stoked," Alex gave a little smile. She couldn't wait for the day where Emmi would get to hold her baby sister. "She loves looking at her."

"Well of course, look at that precious little face," Kara cooed. "Alex, she's gorgeous," Kara noted. "Is she able to be held?" Kara wondered, knowing that wouldn't always be the case with preemies.

"Yeah for short periods of time," Alex said. "She's so tiny and light," Alex put her hand though the incubator and gently ran her finger over Hayden's arm. "It's nerve wracking but so amazing at the same time."

"I bet," Kara smiled, her eyes staying on Hayden. "I'm sure you'll get use to that though," Kara said. "Oh, before I forget," Kara momentarily glanced at her sister. "J'onn and Winn send their love and congratulations," Kara said. "Can I take some pictures of her to show them?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded as Kara pulled her phone out from her pocket. "I'll invite them here to see her eventually." Alex said. The NICU had a family only policy, but Alex was sure if she's okayed it that they'd be allowed to come. Although right now, Alex wanted to keep visitors to a minimum, not wanting to many people around Hayden and possibly infecting her with something. She was just being cautious, being a protective mother.

"They'll love that. Especially Winn." Kara noted as she snapped some pictures of Hayden. Winn was like a father figure in Emmi's life and he was really excited about the baby arriving and Alex knew he'd be there for Hayden just like he was for Emmi.

"Yeah well like I said, eventually," Alex gave a yawn as she spoke. She looked to Hayden for a moment, who was fast asleep. Or at least, Alex assumed she was asleep, but it was hard to tell because she'd never seen her with her eyes open, although maybe that was partly to do with the bright bili lights. "I'm just going to sit here. You keep Hayden company yeah." Alex murmured as she sat down on the chair, resting her head back. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a moment. The labour may have been rather quick, but it had still taken a lot out of her and she hadn't really gotten any rest since she'd given birth, so thought she'd take this little opportunity to see if she could have a little nap.

* * *

 **thoughts? :)**


	52. Chapter 52

Ava watched as the ball rolled down the lane. "Ah it's going to be good," Ryan watched the ball as it knocked down 8 of the 10 pins. "Nice shot."

"Yeah. Not bad," Ava mumbled as she picked up another ball from the runner, a smirk forming on her face. She rolled it down the lane, the ball going perfectly in between the two pins, knocking them both down. "Yes," Ava pumped her fist as she looked up to the score board. She was way out in front, her score already almost double of Ryan's. She walked across to the table and took a drink of her mountain dew. "Let's see if you can do better this time." Ava gave a cheeky grin.

"I'd do better if you let me use the bumper lanes." Ryan muttered as he picked up a bowling ball.

"No," Ava shook her head. "That's cheating."

"It's not cheating," Ryan protested. "They are there to help."

"Yeah for like 5 year olds," Ava retorted. "You are just pouting because you suck at this and you are getting beat. Like really badly."

Ryan frowned. "I'd be better if you let me use the bumper lanes." Ryan said again.

"Oh stop pouting and take your shot." Ava said, Ryan doing as he was told and rolling the ball down the lane, the ball quickly veering to the left, and only managing to knock down 2 pins. His second shot was even worse, the ball falling into the gutter about half way down the lane.

"Ah man I suck at this," Ryan pouted some more as he walked over to the table and took a drink of his cola. "Bowling is definitely not going to be our Sunday date day thing." Ryan said. Ava widened her eyes as she looked at Ryan.

"Sunday date day?" Ava questioned.

"Yeah. Like every Sunday we'll go out on a date. Find a thing we like to do together and do it." Ryan told her, giving her a little smile.

"I got the concept of Sunday date day," Ava told him. "I just didn't know if this was actually a date or if we were just hanging out as friends," Ava exhaled. She wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. Or, what Ryan thought this was. "I know we hang out a lot more without Izzy and Lily now, but it just feels very much like we are just two friends hanging out."

"I'd like it to be a date," Ryan spoke shyly. "If that's okay with you?"

Ava felt herself smiling. "Yeah. It's fine with me."

Ryan smiled shyly. "I uh….good," Ryan stepped a little closer to Ava. He liked her. He really did like her, but he felt kind of nervous. This was the first time he'd been on dates and the first time he ever really felt like he liked someone as more than just a friend. He knew they were just getting together, but the thought of being intimate was something he definitely wasn't ready for. "But I….I wouldn't be ready for…you know….uhm…." Ryan rubbed the back of his head. Ava looked into his blue eyes, that normally sparkled, but right now, looked rather worried.

"Ryan, it's not like because we are going to start dating we need to start being intimate right away." Ava told him.

Ryan gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Obviously I want to one day but I just don't feel ready for all that and you are so experienced and I worry that just kissing wouldn't be enough."

"I've been with one guy." Ava told him, sounding a little offended.

"What about Kyle?" Ryan questioned.

"I don't think we did anything," Ava replied. "I know there was a few times where we'd skip school and get drunk at his place but I….I can't be sure I guess, but I don't remember ever sleeping with him," Ava told Ryan. "Is it that hard to believe that someone like Kyle could just be lying to cause trouble?"

"I suppose not." Ryan answered.

"And to be honest, I actually rather we didn't rush into anything. I…." Ava took a deep breath. "I rushed into it with Jared because it was what he wanted and then look what happened there," Ava pursed her lips, looking downwards, her hand brushing over her stomach. "I'm okay to wait. I'd rather we waited too."

Ryan smiled as she stepped closer yet to Ava, his arm wrapping around her, his hand resting on her back as he pulled her against him. "Okay. Well at least we are on the same page," Ryan smiled. He felt his heart beating a little faster as he looked down at Ava's lips. He slowly leaned down and placed a quick, soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back for a moment, looking into Ava's deep, brown eyes. He lightly caressed her cheek with his hand before he leaned in for another kiss, Ava putting her hands on his arms, this kiss lasting a little longer. Ryan cleared his throat as he pulled back, both of them with smiles on their faces. "So, we should get back to the game, huh?"

"Sure." Ava nodded as she pulled away from Ryan. She walked over to pick up a ball to take her shot, a smile forming on her face as it looked like things were finally getting started with her and Ryan.

* * *

Maggie walked into Alex's room. Alex was sitting on the bed, eating her lunch, or at least, picking at it. She wasn't a fan of the hospital food, but it was all she'd get for the next couple days at least. "Hey," Maggie smiled at her wife. "Thought I'd come and give you some company."

"I'm okay," Alex replied. "You should be with Hayden. Please, I don't like the idea of her being on her own."

"I okayed it for Kara to be with her without us being there," Maggie said as she sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Is that okay?" Maggie wondered if she should have done that without Alex's permission.

"Yes of course," Alex gave a little smile, glad that Hayden wasn't alone. "You are her Mama. You get to make choices just the same as I do," Alex said, her hand going onto Maggie's arm, rubbing it softly. Maggie smiled weakly, looking downwards. "Sweetie," Alex exhaled lightly. "You want to talk about it?" Alex knew there was something on Maggie's mind. She knew already that she was struggling with Hayden being born early and being in the NICU.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she looked up at her wife. "She's just so tiny," Maggie spoke quietly. "I want to hold her, of course I do, but she's just so tiny and fragile and vulnerable and it scares me because I…" Maggie trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I know it's scary," Alex told her, her hand rubbing Maggie's arm again. "And I know that she is small, and fragile and she's vulnerable, but she's also our baby girl," Alex spoke softly, comfort in her tone. "She'll be tougher than you think too."

"Yeah?" Maggie murmured. "I don't even know how to hold a baby, never mind a preemie with all her wires and stuff. What if I pull something off?"

"You won't," Alex shook her head. "The nurses and doctors are there to help with all that," Alex assured her. "Babe, it's important that you start bonding with Hayden right away. She needs a cuddle from her Mama."

"I want to give her a cuddle, of course I do," Maggie admitted, taking a deep breath. "I have this fear that I am going to hurt her because I am holding her the wrong way."

"Look, the nurses or doctors are going to put her in your arms until you feel comfortable enough with picking her up yourself. They are going to lay her how she should be. All you gotta do is hold her," Alex assured her. "It will come naturally, and it'll get easier the more you hold her, and you'll be more comfortable in time," Alex wasn't worried to much just yet. It wasn't like Hayden was weeks old and Maggie still hadn't held her. She was only about 8 hours old. "I was nervous and anxious about holding her too but as soon as Dr Lawson placed her in my arms, I was….I can't describe the feeling." Alex shook her head.

"But it's different for you," Maggie spoke quietly. "She's biologically yours. That connection, that bond, it's already there and I….what if she knows I'm not her real Mum and she doesn't like me?" Maggie's eyes glossed over with tears.

"Hey, sweetie, no," Alex got out of the bed and bent down in front of her wife, her hands rubbing her thighs. "You are as much of a Mum to Hayden than I will ever be. We are both going to be on that birth certificate. We are signing the papers to make her legally your daughter. She is your baby girl," Alex assured her. "And surely Emmi goes to show that biology doesn't matter. The way you are with her and the way she looks back at you," Alex welled up, thinking about the bond that Emmi and Maggie had. "We both love that little girl more than anything, right?"

"Mmm." Maggie nodded her head. She did love Emmi more than she ever thought would be possible.

"So, if you can form that sort of bond with a child we adopted when she was 5-years-old, then with a baby from birth?" Alex brought her hand up and lightly rubbed Maggie's cheek. "Hayden knows you are her Mama," Alex spoke softly. "You spoke to her all time when she was in my belly," Alex said. "You were always feeling for her and she'd kick when you spoke. She always reacted most to your voice and your touch," Alex told her, rubbing her cheek again. "Sweetie, you will bond with Hayden. Don't be scared to try because it is going to be fine. You'll be an amazing Mama to our baby."

Maggie took a deep breath. "You'll be there, right?" Maggie questioned. "You'll be there to make sure I'm doing it right and that Hayden is okay?"

"Sure I will," Alex nodded lightly. "We'll always be there for each other. We'll get through raising Hayden together, yeah?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded, pursing her lips.

"Okay, so, how about I finish my lunch then we'll go back to the NICU and we can have some time, just me and you with the little one, yeah?" Alex questioned. "There's no pressure for you to hold her right away either," Alex wanted to make sure Maggie did this when she felt ready and not because she felt like she had to or was pressured into it. "We can start by you just giving her arm a little stroke or something like that. Get comfortable touching her then work up to holding her."

"Sounds good." Maggie gave her wife an appreciative smile. She wanted to hold Hayden, of course did, but she couldn't help the feelings of uncertainty. She took a deep breath, knowing that with Alex's support, she'd be able to begin bonding with their little girl.

* * *

Alex was doing kangaroo care with Hayden. They had a little blanket covering them, providing Hayden with some warmth and also Alex with a little more privacy. Alex saw the curtain moving and saw Maggie arriving back, Emmi with her. They'd gone for dinner with Kara and Eliza, but where now back to see Alex and Hayden again. "Mum," Emmi gasped. "Hayden Grace is out of her incubator." Emmi leaned down close to look at Hayden as she was lying against Alex's chest.

"Yeah she's getting a little cuddle time." Alex smiled at her daughter before looking up to Maggie. Maggie bent down and looked at her youngest daughter, her hand going to the shoulders of her eldest.

Maggie eyes widened. "She's in a hat. Why does she have a hat on?" Maggie's eyes were stuck on the little pink hat Hayden now had on.

"She's okay," Alex said. "Her temperature just dropped a little. But she got the hat on and she's all good now." Alex tried to sound reassuring, so Maggie wouldn't freak out too much.

"You're sure?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah," Alex told her. "We can get the doctor back and let her explain, if it'll make you feel better?"

"Oooh Mr Neil?" Emmi questioned.

"No sweetie, he's finished his shift. It's a different doctor now," Alex answered, her hand very gently rubbing Hayden's back as she held her. Emmi pouted. She liked Dr Lawson. "Uhm, Dr Munroe, I think she's called. Uh, you wanna call for her?"

"No, it's okay," Maggie spoke quietly, looking down to Hayden again. She took a deep breath as she very gently – and slowly – brought her hand down and lightly touched the top of Hayden's arm that wasn't covered by the blanket. She smiled lightly and rubbed her again. "Hey, I think she's opening her eyes," Maggie said, looking up to Alex with a grin. "Or has she done that already when I was gone?"

"No," Alex shook her head lightly, a smile on her face as she leaned her head down to the side to see Hayden's face better. "You saying hello Jelly girl?"

"I told you they'd be brown," Maggie felt herself choking up as she gazed down into Hayden's dark eyes. "Hey, sweet girl." Maggie's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Emmi questioned. "It is not a good thing that Hayden Grace has opened her eyes?" Emmi wondered.

"Yeah, yeah it is sweetie," Maggie sniffed back as she wiped her hand over her cheek. "Sometimes people cry when good things happen," Maggie looked at Hayden again, her brown eyes still open. "Hey Hayden," Maggie smiled as she looked at her little daughter. Hayden's eyes stopped moving, like she had focused on Maggie. "I'm Mama," Maggie spoke softly, her hand gently stroking Hayden again. Hayden closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "You have such beautiful eyes, Jelly girl, you do." Maggie smiled as she looked to Alex, who was smiling down at her.

"Mum," Emmi patted Alex's arm, to get her attention. Alex looked to her eldest daughter. "We went to BurgerFuel for dinner and I got a chicken burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake." Emmi grinned.

"Ah wow," Alex widened her eyes. "And I was stuck here with horrible hospital food." Alex scrunched her face up and Emmi gave a little giggle.

"We can go when you and Hayden Grace get out of hospital. It will be soon, yeah?" Emmi wondered.

"Well," Alex bit her lip. "I'll probably get to go home in a few days time," Alex said. She knew nowadays new mums and babies usually got out pretty quickly, but because of Hayden being in the NICU, Alex was allowed to stay a little longer to be closer to her baby. "But Hayden is probably going to have to stay a little longer."

"Oh," Emmi pouted sadly. "But I want her to come and see the room that me and Mama did for her." Emmi said, her eyes looking down to Hayden who still looked like she was staring directly at Maggie.

"She'll see it sweetie," Alex wanted to move her hand, so she could rub Emmi's arm, but she was afraid to change her grip on Hayden. She glanced at Maggie then looked to Emmi again. Maggie put her hand back on Emmi's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "One day you can give her a little tour of the whole house, huh?"

"Yeah," Emmi grinned, clearly liking the idea. "I will show you everywhere, Hayden Grace." Emmi smiled down at her little sister before stepping back in fright as a beep came from one of her monitors.

She'd stepped back onto Maggie's foot, but Maggie didn't care about that right now. She was just more worried about why one of Hayden's monitors had beeped. "Alex, what is that?" Maggie's eyes were wide with panic.

"I don't know." Alex tried her best not to freak out because she was holding Hayden. It wasn't long before a nurse appeared from behind the curtain. She looked to the monitor before looking to the very distressed parents and frightened big sister.

"Nothing to worry about," The nurse looked rather calm. "We know the different sounds of the beeps. It was her pulse oximeter. That beep just meant that it had moved," The nurse looked down to Hayden. "She must have just slightly moved her hand or foot." The nurse didn't sound panicked at all, which put Alex at ease, although Maggie still looked a little worried.

"You are really sure?" Maggie questioned, Emmi looking rather scared as she leaned back against her Mama.

"Positive." The nurse assured her.

"Thank you for letting us know." Alex smiled at her. She knew the next few weeks weren't going to be easy, so she was glad the staff were all so lovely and were able to keep them calm and at ease.

The nurse smiled again before she looked to her nurses watch that was attached to her uniform. "That's actually the half hour up, I'm afraid." The nurse told her. Alex looked disappointed, but she knew for now Hayden needed to be under the bili lights to help get rid of her jaundice. The nurse removed the blanket before she lifted Hayden from Alex. As the nurse got Hayden back into the incubator, Alex put her vest top back on, then stood up from the chair so she could see Hayden better. Emmi walked across to Alex and hugged her side on, Alex putting her hand on Emmi's back and rubbing it gently.

"Uh….Miss Nurse?" Emmi questioned quietly.

"Yes?" The nurse looked down to Emmi. "And you can call me Penny."

"Well, Miss Penny," Emmi exhaled. "Can I bring another hat from home for Hayden Grace or does she just have to have that one?"

"You can bring her a hat from home," Penny smiled as Emmi did. "We'll wash it here first but then she can put it on," Penny told her. "You can even put it on her if you wanted. Or help one of your Mama's."

Emmi looked a little panicked at the idea as she shook her head. "Mummy will do it." Emmi said, looking up to Alex.

"Okay, well you bring her any hat you'd like, and we'll get it washed and put on her okay?" Penny said, and Emmi nodded.

"I'll be back to check on her later. Maybe you can get the next hold." Penny said as she glanced over to Maggie. Maggie looked a little unsure but nodded at Penny as she walked away. Maggie walked closer to the incubator, next to Alex and Emmi.

"You know this is the first time it's just been the four of us together," Alex noted as she wrapped her arm around Maggie, Emmi in-between them. "We should have got the nurse to take our first family photo."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "We can ask the next time she comes by to check on her vitals." Maggie murmured. She was watching, seeing that Hayden had closed her eyes again now she was back under the bright lights. She took a deep breath as she glanced at her wife, before looking back to Hayden. She opened the latch on the side of the incubator, bringing it down, creating the hole for her to put her hand through. She tentatively put her hand in and very gently, ran her finger over Hayden's arm. Hayden's eyes opened for a moment before they closed again under the lights.

"See," Alex spoke quietly. "She knows when it's her Mama." Alex said, before leaning to the side, placing a soft kiss on Maggie's cheek.

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after," Eliza closed the book she'd been reading to Emmi. "The end." Eliza added as she put the book down on the bed side table.

"That was a good one," Emmi smiled. She'd heard the story about a hundred times she clearly still loved it. "Goodnight Grandma." Emmi yawned.

"Goodnight darling." Eliza leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Do I get to go to the hospital again tomorrow?" Emmi wondered. "Because I said I'd take a hat for Hayden Grace. I want to take her the lilac coloured one with the purple hearts on it."

"Yeah, I'll take you after school and make sure I've got the hat, okay?" Eliza told her.

"I need to go to school?" Emmi frowned. "I want to go to the hospital all day." Emmi gave a little pout, clearly not liking her grandma's rules.

"Hey, it's the last week of school then you are off for the whole summer," Eliza told her. "Plenty time to be with Hayden then, yeah?"

"Hmm." Emmi still didn't look pleased about school.

"You can tell Jake and Summer about Hayden. And your teacher, Miss Taylor." Eliza suggested.

"Yeah I can," This seemed to cheer Emmi up a little. She gave another yawn before she looked to the side to the picture of her Ma and Pa that sat on her bed side table. "Goodnight," Emmi leaned forward and kissed the picture before she leaned up, wanting another kiss from Eliza. "See you tomorrow Grandma. I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Eliza gave her one final kiss before tucking her in tight, like Emmi liked it. She put the side light on then got up to her feet and walked across the room, flicking off the main light. She closed the door to about halfway. She walked down the hall and down the stairs, going over to the door to the basement. She walked down and knocked on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. "Ava," Eliza called out as she walked across the small living area and waited at the door to the bedroom. Ava looked up from her bed, and Eliza could see it looked like she'd been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Eliza asked. "Things not go well with Ryan today?"

"It was great," Ava responded as she sat up more on her bed, wiping her hand across her face. "We decided we wanted to date each other so I guess, well we're together."

Eliza pursed her lips as he saw the scan picture in Ava's hand. "Can I?" Eliza pointed to the bed and Ava nodded. Eliza walked over and sat herself on the edge of the bed, Ava moving closer to her. "It's okay to be upset. To let it out."

Ava ran her thumb over her scan picture. "I had a feeling it was going to be a boy," Ava opened up to Eliza. She'd not said this to anyone. None of her friends, not Alex, not Maggie, not Jenny the therapist. "I was going to call him Valen," Ava said, looking up to Eliza. "My Mum was Valentina so it would be a way of honouring her. Valen Martinez," Ava took a deep breath. "But Oscar, he…he took him away from me and now I'm going to get all this money one day and it's his money and I…" Ava trailed off, shaking her head. "I just want my baby." Ava's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh sweetheart," Eliza enveloped Ava in an embrace, holding her as she finally cried some tears for her loss. "I know it's hard but it's good to let it out. You'll feel better, I promise you."

"But if I cry and grieve for him then there will be nothing left. It really will just be a loss." Ava's voice was muffled against Eliza's chest.

"You will always remember that baby," Eliza told her. "And you can plant a flower in the back garden in its memory," Eliza suggested. She was pretty sure Alex and Maggie had already suggested this to her and Ava had shot the idea down, but maybe that was because she wasn't ready to deal with it. "Or get a necklace or bracelet with some sort of pendant in the baby's memory," Eliza added to her suggestion. "And talking. Talking always helps."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to realise that from my sessions with Jenny," Ava pulled back from the embrace. "Sorry to put this on you. You're probably dealing with enough with the baby being born early and everything. Are her and Alex okay?"

"She's doing good for a 32 weeker," Eliza answered. "Uh they called her Hayden Grace."

"That's really nice," Ava managed a weak smile. "And Alex is doing okay?"

"Well, she's blaming herself but she's coping. And she has Maggie and she is just so wonderful and calming for her. And Alex for Maggie. They're great for each other," Eliza gave a little smile. "You okay? You want to talk some more?" Eliza questioned. She didn't want to push more out of Ava if she wasn't ready, but she wanted her to know she was there for her if she needed her. It had been 10 weeks since the miscarriage now and Eliza was worried that Ava was keeping it all in for too long but of course knew everyone grieved in their own time and way so it would come when Ava was ready.

"I'm okay." Ava swallowed a lump in her throat as she wiped her hand across her face.

"Well how about you come and join me up the stairs and we'll do ice-cream and a Netflix movie. Any one that you want." Eliza told her.

Ava gave a little nod. "Yeah, sounds good," Ava looked to the scan picture for a moment before she leaned across the bed and put it into the top drawer of her bed side table. She jumped off the bed and looked to Eliza as she stood up. "Hope you are ready for some trashy teenage romance drama." Ava grinned.

Eliza gave a little laugh. "Oh, I can't wait." Eliza murmured as they left Ava's bedroom and walked up the stairs. Ava walked into the living room to get a movie picked on Netflix and Eliza went into the kitchen to get the ice-cream and drinks to enjoy with the movie.

* * *

 **As always, thanks for the reviews. Thoughts on this one? :)**


	53. Chapter 53

Maggie took a deep breath as she was sitting on the chair. Hayden was now a day old, and Maggie had found the courage to hold her. Dr Lawson was on shift, which Maggie was glad about because he made her feel more at ease. He just had this very calming aura about him. Alex was watching with her phone in her hand, making sure to get this moment pictured. Maggie was going to do Kangaroo care with Hayden, the close skin-to-skin contact not only beneficial for helping Hayden to get stronger, but also for bonding. Maggie had a blanket covering herself for the time being. It felt a little strange for her to be sitting there naked from the waist up, but she knew it was beneficial for Hayden, so she wanted to it. Alex watched as Maggie bit at her bottom lip. She knew her wife was super nervous, but she chose not to say anything because she didn't want to make her worse and cause her to change her mind. "Okay, so if Mama will move the blanket," Maggie did as requested, as Dr Lawson placed Hayden down, carefully placing the wires before he put the blanket back over Hayden and Maggie. Maggie gasped, Hayden feeling so light against her. As soon as Hayden was placed on Maggie, Alex noticed that she opened her eyes. Maggie felt her heart beating faster as she shakily brought her hand up and very gently put it on Hayden's back. "I'll leave you in privacy." Dr Lawson said before he moved the curtain slightly, so he could leave.

"Alex," Maggie squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can feel her heart against me."

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it?" Alex questioned, snapping a few more pictures as she walked closer to her wife and child. She bent down in front of them and rubbed Maggie's arm as she kissed her cheek.

"She's so light. It's like air on me." Maggie noted, her eyes glued to Hayden as she lay on her chest.

"She opened her eyes for you." Alex said, snapping another picture of Hayden and Maggie. She put the phone down on the unit after that, and gently ran her finger over Hayden's shoulder as it peeked out from the top of the blanket.

"Oh Jelly girl, I'm sorry I didn't hold you sooner," Maggie sounded emotional as she spoke. "But now I never want to put you down," Maggie said. "But I gotta share you with Mummy, I guess."

"Hmm, you most definitely do," Alex lightly touched Hayden again. "But for now, you enjoy your cuddles with Mama," Alex spoke softly, still lightly touching her daughter. "And you grow stronger and then you'll get to be out for longer and have cuddles with Emmi and Auntie Kara and Grandma, and Auntie Ava and I know that Papa J'onn can't wait to come and meet you. You are going to love Papa J'onn, little one." Alex smiled at the thought of J'onn and Hayden bonding. She looked back up to Maggie, her eyes firmly on Hayden as she held her. She felt herself welling up at the sight, Maggie looking so in love as she stared at Hayden.

"I can't believe I waited over a day to hold her," Maggie murmured. She felt guilty she'd waited. "This is just perfection. I….I didn't need to be scared."

"It's okay that you were," Alex assured her. "And it doesn't matter if you took an hour, a day or longer," Alex assured her. "I knew you'd get there," Alex smiled softly at her wife. "And you are bonding now." Alex said, watching Hayden, looking very comfy snuggled up against Maggie.

"I don't know how to thank you, Alex. I don't know how to thank you for this beautiful little girl," Maggie felt herself welling up again. "This precious little life you've given me…given us…this family, I…" Maggie shook her head lightly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You can get up and bottle feed her through the night." Alex joked.

"I'll do anything at any time for her," Maggie spoke quietly, looking back down to her little girl. "And for you. Anything."

Alex smiled as she cupped Maggie's cheek. "We'll share the nights. We'll share everything," Alex said. "We can do anything together, yeah?"

"Yeah." Maggie murmured before Alex leaned up and softly kissed her lips. Maggie smiled as she pulled back from her wife, the pair of them looking down to their daughter, the both of them looking completely besotted with the new little life.

* * *

Emmi and Eliza were in with Alex to see Hayden, so Maggie had gone to the canteen. She hadn't been there that long when Kara came to join her. "How's Hayden doing today?" Kara questioned. She couldn't get in to see Hayden because there were already 3 people in, so she'd have to wait.

"You know you don't need to bring her a stuffed toy every time you come." Maggie said, glancing to the elephant in Kara's hand. The previous day Kara had brought a giraffe comforter for Hayden.

"This is from Winn and J'onn, actually," Kara told her. "They send their love." Winn and J'onn knew this would be a stressful time right now, so thought it best to stay back until they were invited to see Hayden.

"We'll have to get them in soon," Maggie noted. "They say only family for the first while, but they are practically family anyways," Maggie murmured. "But uh, to answer your question, Hayden is doing okay."

"Good," Kara smiled. "And you?" Kara questioned.

"It's difficult," Maggie spoke honestly, rubbing her hands together. "But for Hayden, I need to be strong. And Alex too. I should be the one helping her through this but it's more like she is constantly reassuring me." Maggie looked downwards as she spoke.

"You're here to help each other through," Kara exhaled. "I know Alex has just been through the labour, but you are both Mummy to that little girl. It's good you are leaning on each other to get through this." Kara said, her hand tentatively rubbing Maggie's arm as she spoke.

"So," Maggie had pretty much been at the hospital for the last day and a bit at already felt a little out of touch with the outside world. "How's things in Supergirl's world?"

"Quiet today," Kara sounded a little relieved at that. "I'm glad all the rouge aliens are respecting that I want to come spend time with my niece." Kara murmured, and Maggie gave a little chuckle.

"Uh, Ava not make an appearance today?" Maggie questioned.

Kara shook her head as she twisted her lip. "Eliza said she opened up a little to her about the miscarriage though, so, you know, she is making progress," Kara tried to reassure Maggie that Ava would be okay. She'd get through this and come to see Hayden eventually. "She will come, Maggie. She just needs a little bit time."

"I suppose if the situation was reversed I…." Maggie trailed off shaking her head. "Well I don't think me and Alex would be rushing to see Ava's baby. She can take the time she needs." Maggie wanted her sister to come and see the baby, but she knew she couldn't rush her. Even if a part of her thought that by seeing Hayden she'd find more closure in her own loss. She knew she needed to let Ava handle this her own way.

"I'm sure she'll come soon." Kara said, Maggie giving a hopeful nod.

"Maggie." Maggie looked up as she heard the voice. She widened her eyes, feeling worried as she saw Dr Lawson was standing before her.

"What is it? Is it Hayden? Has something happened?" Maggie stood up from the table in a panic.

"No, no," Dr Lawson spoke with a calming tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Dr Lawson apologised, seeing why Maggie would jump to the conclusion that something was wrong with Hayden. "We got more of these in and I thought maybe it would be good for Emmi to understand even more," Dr Lawson said, and Maggie looked downwards slightly, seeing he was holding a book. "They are pretty helpful to older siblings. The NICU can be a scary place to most, but little kids especially." Dr Lawson handed Maggie the book.

"My Sister Is A Preemie," Maggie read the front cover before looking back to Dr Lawson. "I uh…thank you." Maggie gave him a thankful smile. Dr Lawson was lovely. It seemed like he really cared for the not just the babies but the families too.

"You are welcome," Dr Lawson smiled at Maggie, before looking to Kara who was staring up at him, all wide eyed. "Oh hello," Dr Lawson stared into Kara's expressive blue eyes for a moment. "I'm Dr Lawson. One of Hayden's doctors."

"Kara," Kara shook his hand. "Uh….Alex's sister." Maggie watched as Kara was staring at him, not even blinking.

"Nice to meet you," Dr Lawson smiled at her, Kara returning the smile. "Anyways, I'm going to get something to eat before I go back on shift. See you later, Maggie," Dr Lawson said. "And uh you too, Kara." Dr Lawson said before he walked away. Maggie sat back down and stared at Kara, looking at her as she watched the doctor walk away.

Maggie cleared her throat, causing Kara to look around to her. "What?" Kara questioned, readjusting her glasses.

"Did you even blink once when he was there?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes, I…." Kara felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. "He was just rather handsome. You uh…you didn't tell me Hayden had such a handsome doctor."

"Right, because that is what would be on my mind right now. Not my daughter's health but if she had hot doctors." Maggie muttered.

"I guess not," Kara bit her lip as she looked across the canteen, Dr Lawson purchasing some food. "Did you see his eyes?" Kara questioned. "They were so green and that sandy brown hair." Kara put her hand onto her chest, exhaling dreamily.

Maggie chuckled, feeling a little amused but also confused. It wasn't like Kara to gush over guys. Especially lately with her always saying she wasn't ready to move on from James, but Maggie was getting the feeling maybe now she was becoming more open to the idea. "Well, I suppose it wont hurt to get back into the dating world." Maggie spoke softly, because despite the fact that it seemed like Kara was keen on the idea, she knew it was still a touchy subject for her.

"Oh now no, no, no," Kara shook her head, suddenly looking panicked. "I never meant that I…." Kara trailed off, taking a deep breath as she glanced over the room to Dr Lawson once again. Maggie raised her eyebrows but stayed quiet as she followed Kara's gaze, not surprised to find it on Dr Lawson.

* * *

After school, Ava, Ryan, Izzy and Lily went to the diner for some milkshakes. "You don't want to go to the hospital to see the baby?" Izzy wondered. She knew if it was her niece or nephew who had just been born she'd want to rush there.

"Nah," Ava pursed her lips. "I…it feels a bit…..uhm….." Ava rubbed the back of her head. "I don't really want to see a baby right now. I know it's not her fault, but, I…..she's gonna remind me of….well," Ava cleared her throat. Ryan looked to her, his arm wrapping around her back and rubbing it gently, giving her some comfort. "What I could have had."

"Would still be nice to support your sister," Lily said. Things with Lily and Ava were improving, but they weren't like they once were yet. "Her kid is born early. She's in the NICU….she'll need you."

"Maggie has Alex." Ava told her.

"Who is also going through her baby being born early," Lily retorted. "Sometimes you need to think about other people and do things that are maybe hard for you or that you don't like," Lily listed. "It's called being a good person."

"Alright Lily," Ryan stepped in to defend Ava. "If she's not ready to go she doesn't have to go."

"Of course you'd take her side," Lily sighed. "That's how it's always going to be now, isn't it?" Lily sounded annoyed as she shook her head. "Ava and Ryan the couple."

Ava and Ryan glanced at each other before looking back to Lily. "It's got nothing to do with us dating," Ryan replied. "I just think she should go when she is ready."

"It's not something you should push, Lil," Izzy said, Lily looking around to her friend. "You don't want her having a setback, do you?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess not," Lily murmured as she put her straw in her mouth, taking some of her milkshake. "I guess it's good you are finally starting to grieve this the way normal people would."

Ava scrunched her face a little, wondering what Lily meant by 'normal' people, but decided not to question it. She didn't want to argue with her anymore. She just wanted them to go back to the friendship they used to have. "Well some people just have more trouble opening up than others," Ava said. "But I'm trying, Lily."

"I know you are," Lily gave her a weak smile. Maybe she was being a little to hard on Ava. Yeah, she'd said and done some stupid things, but it was on the back of her dad dying and losing her baby. "Uhm….you'll have to have me and Izzy over to see this new basement room of yours," Lily said. "I mean, you've let lover boy see it, so your besties should get to see it too right?"

"I'm not her lover boy. We are not making love -"

"Ryan, shut up," Ava put her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Izzy and Lily both stifled laughs. "Uhm, you can come over after these shakes, if you want." Ava said, keen to move the conversation on.

"Yeah cool." Izzy smiled.

"Sure." Lily nodded as she gave Ava a smile, Ava smiling back at her, feeling more hopeful that their friendship was truly repairing.

* * *

"Miss Penny," Emmi smiled as the nurse appeared from behind the curtain. "Mr Neil gave Mama this book to give to me," Emmi said. "I can read most of it by myself but some of the words are a bit hard." Emmi looked up to Nurse Penny. Emmi was sitting on Alex's knee as Alex was reading through the book with her.

"Oh that was nice of him," Penny smiled down at Emmi. "Well, I've got Hayden's hat here for you, all washed and ready to wear."

"Oh," Emmi jumped down from Alex's knee. "Why did you need to wash it anyways? Mama had already washed it at home for Hayden Grace." Emmi said. Maggie smiled down at her eldest daughter, finding it cute that she always used her sisters full name when referring to her.

"I know but we just have to be extra safe. That nothing that comes in here gives the baby an infection," Penny told her. "We don't want that, do we?"

"Oh no." Emmi shook her head, her eyes widening at the thought.

"So, which one of you ladies wants to put the hat on her?" Penny questioned. "Big sister?" Penny looked back to Emmi as she spoke.

"No," Emmi shook her head. "She's too little for me." Emmi stepped back, banging against Alex. Alex put her hand onto her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

Alex was about to say she'd do it, but Maggie spoke up before her. "I will," Maggie removed her gaze from Hayden as she took the hat from the nurse. Penny looked to the incubator and opened down the latch before she took off the pink hat Hayden currently had on. She moved out of the way, letting Maggie place the hat on Hayden. Very slowly and gently, Maggie put the hat over Hayden's little head, Alex smiling as she watched the scene, glad to see Maggie getting more comfortable in handling Hayden. "That okay?" Maggie questioned.

"Perfect," The nurse gave a little nod, before she looked to her watch. "In about twenty minutes she can come out for another hold," The nurse told them as she picked up Hayden's notes. She looked at the monitors and started jotting things down. "I think it's Mummy's turn this time, right?" Penny looked to Alex.

"Yeah." Alex smiled. She couldn't wait to hold her daughter again. Penny put the notes back in the holder.

"Maybe big sister can even get a little go," Penny said, looking down to Emmi. "Would you like that?" Penny asked.

"No." Emmi got the same look of worry on her face that was there just moments before.

"Okay, just Mummy it is, then," Penny said. "Well me or the doctor will be back soon." Penny informed them before she left for now.

"Mum," Emmi looked up to Alex. "Why is Miss Penny always trying to get me to touch Hayden Grace or hold her?" Emmi questioned.

"She's just wants you to know it's okay if you want too." Alex told her daughter.

"But I said I don't," Emmi shook her head. "She is to little and has to many wires," Emmi sounded like she was going to cry. "I just like to look at her right now."

"And that's okay sweetie," Alex brought her hands out and rubbed Emmi's arms. "No one is going to make you touch or hold her until you feel ready, I promise, okay?" Alex spoke softly, and Emmi gave a little nod in response. Alex knew the moment that Emmi held Hayden for the first time would be special, but she was willing to wait for it. She obviously wanted Emmi to feel ready to hold her baby sister.

"Okay," Emmi smiled up at her mother. "Can we finish reading the book now?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure we can," Alex told her. Emmi smiled as she sat back down on Alex's knee. Alex continued to read to Emmi from the 'My Sister Is A Preemie' book, while Maggie was happy to stand over the incubator, staring down at Hayden as she gently rubbed her finger over her arm, Hayden's eyes flickering but not fully opening under the bright lights, every time that Maggie would touch her.

* * *

Alex was back in her room, expressing some milk for Hayden. Maggie was sitting with her, Eliza down at the NICU siting with Hayden, Alex and Maggie having to okay her being there without them. Kara had taken Emmi home to bathe her and put her to bed. "So," Maggie looked to her wife from the chair. "Do you think Ava will come tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "Mum said she was talking a bit more, so maybe…" Alex trailed off. She did hope that Ava would come soon. "I guess, it must be pretty hard for her to think about coming to see a little baby."

"Yeah," Maggie bit her lip. "I dunno, maybe I'll go talk to her if I go home tonight." Maggie murmured, looking over to the extra bed that they'd brought into the room for Maggie. She'd desperately wanted to stay with Alex the previous night and be there, just in case anything happened with Hayden, so the staff had allowed it.

"You go talk to her if you feel it's what you want to do," Alex told her. "I'll be fine here."

"Yeah, you just want secret alone time with Hayden," Maggie murmured. "I know your game, Danvers," Maggie said, and Alex gave a little laugh. "But for Emmi too, maybe it is important I go home," Maggie exhaled lightly. She wanted to be there for Alex and Hayden, but there was also Emmi to think about and Maggie didn't want her thinking that she wasn't as important anymore now Hayden was here. "And it's only for sleeping time. And I'll back first light." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod.

"Hmm, you don't have to convince me babe," Alex yawned. "I'm only going to be sleeping too," Alex didn't sleep well the previous night. She was worried about Hayden which would have had some impact on her sleep, but she also couldn't ever sleep well in hospitals. "Although it would be nice for Emmi to be able to have breakfast with you." Alex noted.

"This your way of saying you want me gone?" Maggie questioned.

"You know it's not," Alex gave her a pout. "I'd like you to stay again but like you said, being there for Emmi and being able to see Ava and have a chat with her about everything could be good," Alex said. "But it's your choice."

Maggie glanced at her watch. It was almost 9pm. Emmi would already be in bed but would get a nice surprise in the morning and Maggie did want to check-in with her sister. She hadn't spoken to her since the Saturday night and it was now Monday night. "Okay well how about you finish expressing then we'll go see Hayden and I'll hopefully get a quick hold," Maggie said, a smile on her face at the thought. Alex smiled too, knowing once Maggie had held her she'd only want to continue too, it not talking Maggie long at all to feel comfortable with it. "Then I'll head home with Eliza, and hopefully you can get a good night's rest for another day of NICU life tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex said, Maggie giving a little as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips, hoping it wouldn't take Alex too much longer to express so she could go see her baby girl one final time that day before she'd go home.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Alex zipped the bag shut, her eyes darting around the room where she'd stayed the last 5 days. "You okay?" Maggie stepped forward and rubbed her back, soothingly.

"I don't want to leave here without Hayden." Alex sounded like she was trying not to cry, the thought of having to leave Hayden behind clearly getting to her.

"I know it's hard," Maggie told her. "I hate going home every night without either of you but right now Hayden is in the best possible place," Maggie reassured her wife. "She is here to get strong, so that's what you need to focus on," Maggie kept rubbing Alex's back. "You only need to go home to sleep. First thing you'll be right back here to be with Hayden and you can leave as late as you want," The NICU was open to parents 24 hours a day so technically, Alex could still be there all the time if she wanted, but Maggie still understood her hesitancy at being discharged. "And hey, Emmi is excited that you are coming home. She's baking you some peanut butter brownies as we speak." Maggie told her. Eliza always made sure she gave Maggie and Alex plenty alone time at the hospital with Hayden. She picked Emmi up from school, promising her she'd go see the baby after dinner. Upon hearing for sure that Alex was getting home that day, she was happy with doing some baking for her instead of going to the hospital right away.

"It will be nice to go home," Alex noted. "To be back in my own bed, next to my wife," Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist. "I just wish we were going home together."

"I know you do baby," Maggie spoke softly, tucking a loose strand of Alex's hair behind her ear. "And when she's ready to, bringing her home is going to be magical for us," Maggie wanted Hayden home as well, but knew that right now, she was in the best place. "She's getting stronger ever day. The jaundice has almost gone, she's not had any more temperature drops after than first one, her oxygen blood levels have always been perfect, and she's got a good, steady heartbeat," Maggie listed, Alex twisting her lip as she gave a little nod. "Hayden Grace Danvers is one tough cookie."

"She's not gaining weight like she should be," Alex said. "She lost weight." Alex reminded her wife.

"All babies lose a little weight after they are born. The nurse said so, remember?" Maggie questioned, and Alex gave a little shrug. They'd been given so much information over the last few days that she couldn't recall all of it clearly. Hayden was born at 3lb 8oz but had currently gone down to 3lbs 4oz. "And she's getting your milk and they add some supplements to it so she's getting all she needs," Because of Hayden's early arrival, she'd missed out on some much needed nutrients that babies get in the last few weeks of pregnancy, so a special formula of those nutrients was mixed with Alex's breast milk, so Hayden could not only get all she needed, but also be able to grow and get stronger. "Sweetie, if the nurses aren't worried about her weight then we don't need to be worried, okay?"

Alex took a deep breath as Maggie rubbed her arms. "It's just hard not to."

"I know." Maggie continued to rub her arms.

They both turned their heads as there was a knock at the door. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Ava questioned.

"Ava," Alex looked pleased to see her. "Not at all, come over here," Alex moved away from the embrace with her wife and opened her arms out. Ava walked into the hug. It had been a while since she'd seen Alex. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay," Ava murmured. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm a bit anxious about going home and leaving Hayden behind, even though I know she is in the best place right now," Alex said as they pulled back from the embrace. "So, I'm as okay as I can be," Alex answered. "It's nice to see you here." Alex smiled, glad that Ava had finally managed to come to the hospital to see the baby.

Ava took a deep breath. "Well she's my niece and I…" Ava trailed off, looking to Maggie. "It's going to be hard no matter how long I leave coming to see her," Ava noted, her hands brushing together. "Uhm…so here I am."

Maggie could see Ava was still a little worried for seeing Hayden, so she decided not to make a big deal out of it. "Well, if we are ready to leave?" Maggie said, looking at Alex. Alex gave a little nod as Maggie picked up her hospital bag from the bed.

"So," Alex said as they walked out of the room and made their way to the NICU. "I heard you and Ryan have finally made things official?"

"Yeah," Ava nodded shyly. "We uh….we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess you'd say." Alex gave a little smile as she looked to Maggie. They both looked pleased with news. Ryan was a good kid and he genuinely cared for Ava. They were sure that he'd be a great help in her moving forward.

"Well I'm pleased for you," Alex told her. "It's nice you have something good happening for you." Alex said, as they got into the elevator and went down a floor to the NICU.

"I know she was early, but the arrival of my niece is a pretty good thing too." Ava said, as they stopped outside the doors to the NICU, each of them sanitising their hands.

"Right Ava, just before we go in," Maggie turned to look at her little sister. "She's got a tube attached to her nose to help her breath, she has a feeding tube and a whole host of other wires but they're all just there to help her, okay?"

"Yeah," Ava swallowed, looking rather nervous all of a sudden. Eliza and Maggie had both tried to show Ava a picture of Hayden, but she'd not really paid too much attention, so this would really be the first time she'd see her, picture or real life. "Emmi said it's real proper scary, but you get used to it."

"Well Emmi is right," Maggie said as the three of them walked into the NICU. They walked over to Hayden's area, seeing Kara was in a deep conversation with Dr Lawson. Maggie cleared her throat, causing them both too look at her.

"Uh anyways, I best get back to rounds," Dr Lawson told her. "And uh, let me know about Saturday." Dr Lawson said, and Kara nodded as he walked away.

"What's Saturday?" Alex asked, rather intriguingly.

"Uhm nothing." Kara pushed at her glasses.

"Sounded like it was something." Maggie noted as she looked to Ava who was peering into the incubator.

"He asked me out for drinks, but I am not going." Kara told them. Alex and Maggie widened their eyes as they glanced at each other.

"Why not?" Maggie questioned as she dropped Alex's bag down by the chair.

"Well despite the fact he is Hayden's doctor, I am not ready to be with someone, okay, I…." Kara trailed off as she bit her lip.

"Kara he is Hayden's doctor, not yours. I'm pretty sure there won't be anything against dating your niece's doctor," Alex told her, taking a step closer to her. "And it's not like anyone is expecting you to marry this guy tomorrow and have 10 of his babies," Alex told her. "It's just drinks, right?"

"And you two have been talking it up a storm the last few days and I've seen the cheeky little flirting that's been happening." Maggie added. She smiled lightly, glad it seemed like Kara was getting to the place where she was ready to dip back into the dating world. She could see that Kara liked this guy, now Kara just needed to find the confidence to get back out there.

"I suppose it is just drinks," Kara spoke nervously. "Uh…I dunno. I'll think about it," Kara said. "I need to go because there's too many of us here and I also need to go to the DEO anyways, so…see you," Kara gave her sister a hug. "Maybe I'll come around to the house later. You'll be home right?"

"I'm not sure what time but yeah, I'm heading home tonight." Alex sounded like it was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew she didn't have much choice.

"Okay well see you all later." Kara said before she left the three of them there with Hayden.

"So," Maggie looked to Ava who looked like she was tearing up. "What do you think of your niece?"

"She's little," Ava noted. "And uh….she looks cute but it's kinda hard to see properly because of the stupid tube." Ava said, her hand going onto the top of the incubator.

"That stupid tube is helping her breathe," Maggie reminded her sister as she stepped beside her. "But I do hate how it blocks part of her face," Maggie said, staring down at daughter. "Hey, Hayden girl," Maggie opened the latch on the side of the incubator, and put her hand in. "Mummy and Mama are back, and we've brought Auntie Ava to see you," Maggie gently stroked Hayden's arm, Hayden's eyes fluttering before they opened momentarily, the bright lights causing them to close again. "You've not met her yet. She's Mama's little sister."

Alex stepped closer to the other side of Ava and looked down at Hayden. "Do you think she knows?" Alex questioned, her hand going into the incubator and lightly touching Hayden's forehead. "Do you think she knows I'm leaving her?"

"You're not leaving her, Alex," Maggie told her. "You are still going to be here all the time with her." Maggie could see that Alex felt guilty for getting to go home and Hayden having to stay. Despite her efforts to make her feel okay about it, coming and seeing Hayden seemed to have pushed her back there.

"Hello, I thought I saw you come in," Nurse Erin said as she appeared by the incubator. Although there were other nurses and doctors in the NICU, Hayden's main carers were nurses, Penny and Erin, and her doctors were Dr Lawson and Dr Munroe. "Will we get right to the Kangaroo care?" Nurse Erin questioned. "I think it's Mama's turn, right?" Erin said, looking to Maggie.

"Uh, Mummy is going to take this one," Maggie answered. She wanted to hold her daughter, but she could see that Alex needed it more right now. The guilt of leaving Hayden behind getting to her.

"Oh no, Maggie, please -" Alex started to protest, but Maggie cut her off.

"No, it's fine. Please. You take this one," Maggie looked at her rather insistently. Alex mouthed a thank you to her before she got herself organised to do the Kangaroo care. Ava stepped back, letting Erin get Hayden out of the incubator. She watched as she delicately placed her onto Alex's chest, Erin taking special care with the wires. Erin placed a blanket over them before leaving the family to have some time together. Ava walked over to Alex and bent down, able to get a closer look at Hayden. "You can touch her or talk to her. Let her know who you are." Maggie told her.

"Uhm," Ava shook her head as she looked around to her sister. Coming to see the baby was one thing but touching her was a whole other. She cleared her throat as she looked back to Hayden. "Hey, I'm Auntie Ava. Now, I know that your Auntie Kara can fly and do cool things with lasers from her eyes and could literally throw a possible bully of yours into outer space, but I promise I'll try to be cool too, okay?" Ava sounded a little choked up as she spoke. "I'll take you to the cinema and swimming or the ballet or whatever it is you'll like to do," Ava paused, looking up to see Alex's eyes glossing over. "I'll probably do some other stuff too, but we won't say that when Mummies are around." Ava whispered.

"Hey, no leading either of my girls astray." Maggie warned her jokingly.

Ava chuckled. "Really though guys, congrats. I don't think I've said that yet," Ava pushed herself back up to standing. "She is cute," Ava gave a little smile as she looked around to her sister. "But uh, I think I'm going to for a bit because this is quite a lot for me when I'm still trying to deal with what happened and uhm…." Ava trailed off. She all of a sudden just felt that being around Hayden any longer would be too much. "Is it okay if I go to the canteen for a bit?"

"Sure," Maggie spoke softly, stepping forward and giving her arm a comforting rub. "You want company?"

"No, no," Ava shook her head. "Uh, you stay with Alex and Hayden. I'll be fine. I have this." Ava pulled her phone from her back pocket.

"Okay," Maggie pulled some notes from her pocket, giving Ava a 20 dollar bill. "Get yourself something at the canteen and we'll come get you when we are leaving," Maggie told her, and Ava gave her a little smile as she took the money from her and left the NICU. Maggie took a deep breath as she walked closer to the chair where Alex was sitting with Hayden. "She'll be okay, won't she?" Maggie bent down next to the chair, looking to her daughter.

"Yeah," Alex didn't know for sure, but she assumed she would. "She took a big step by coming here today," Alex said. "Give her a few more days and she'll be like Kara and Emmi, never wanting to leave."

"Yeah, you are probably right," Maggie leaned up and softly kissed her wife's lips. "And uh…just Kara and Emmi who never want to leave, is it?" Maggie tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Well can you blame me?" Alex questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head, her hand going onto Hayden's little back, just above Alex's. "Leaving her always sucks but now that we get to go home together, it might make it a little easier," Maggie said. She knew it would be hard for Alex to leave without Hayden because she'd done it the last few nights. Not only did she have to leave Hayden, but Alex too, and there was a part of her that was a little relieved that she'd now have Alex back home with her. "Yeah it sucks we get to go home and Hayden doesn't, but we have each other to lean on, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled weakly. "And Em's. Sweet little Emmi will be there," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod. "She always makes everything better."

"Right?" Maggie agreed. "So, I know it's tough leaving Hayden, but Emmi is such a great help." Maggie said, Alex smiling at her wife as she lightly nodded her head. Alex knew it would be tough leaving the hospital without Hayden, but at least it would give her more time with Emmi, because that relationship was as equally as important to her.

* * *

Alex couldn't sleep. She looked to the side, seeing Maggie was dead to the world. She exhaled lightly as she got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She heard a noise coming from outside the front door and her heart skipped a beat, her hand going onto her chest as she made her way to the hall. She looked upwards, her and Maggie's guns in the gun safe in their bedroom. Maybe she was panicking thinking of her guns right away, but she couldn't be too safe. Not when Emmi was in the house and not because of what both her and Maggie's jobs involved. She looked back around to the door, relaxing when she saw it was only Kara. "Jeez Kara what are you doing?"

"I said I'd come around after work." Kara didn't see the problem with her coming around at this hour.

"It like almost 1am." Alex retorted as Kara locked the door, leaving her key on the hook for now.

"Sorry, but I just didn't want to go home to an empty loft tonight," Kara murmured. There were still times she didn't like going back here, because it was empty. It reminded her she no longer lived with James. She no longer had a boyfriend. "I was going to crash on your couch."

"There's still a spare bed out in Emmi's room, if you be quiet. Don't wake her." Alex said. With Ava down in her basement room, Eliza had moved into the guest room, giving Emmi her bed back, but they were still to get around to moving the camp bed out of Emmi's room. Emmi was okay with it though because a few of her dolls and teddies now had a bed of their own.

"Thanks," Kara gave her sister a smile. "Uh…" Kara rubbed the back of her head. "Do you think I should go?" Kara questioned. "On the date. For drinks. With Dr Lawson. Neil." Kara said, seeing Alex looked a little confused.

"If you feel ready and it's what you want," Alex told her. "Just a drink. Maybe two. There's no pressure for anything." Alex said, leading her sister through to the living room. She flicked on the light then walked over to the couch, Kara taking a seat next to her.

Kara pursed her lips. "He's not been gone a year yet." Kara pulled her necklace out from under her shirt and held the pendant in her hand.

"So there's no rule that says you need to wait a set amount of time before moving on," Alex told her sister. "It'll feel right, if you are ready to do this," Alex said as she rubbed Kara's arm. "I think you want to. Deep down, I think you do, but I think you're scared to try again, and that's okay," Alex spoke softly. "But you just take a bit of Supergirl's courage with you and you'll be fine."

"What if it goes wrong. Wont it be awkward because he is Hayden's doctor?" Kara questioned.

"He's a doctor. I'm sure he'll still be professional," Alex said. "And it would be one date. Not like ending a year long relationship. How awkward could it really even get?"

"Yeah," Kara took a deep breath. "He does seem really nice."

"And if it'll help, maybe you can suggest a double date," Alex suggested. "Take Lena and her boyfriend not a boyfriend sex friend whoever person." Alex said, and Kara gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah maybe," Kara pursed her lips. "It's one date. No pressure for anything."

"Exactly," Alex murmured. She didn't say anymore for a moment, she just watched as Kara got a little smile on her face. "Look, just because you are starting to think about moving on, it doesn't change the way you'll ever feel about James. You loved him, and you'll always have love for him, but you can still move on a find some happiness," Alex spoke softly, rubbing Kara's back comfortingly. "James would want that for you. He'd want you to find love and be happy."

"Yeah I uh….I know he would," Kara took a deep breath. She knew James would want her to be happy, to find someone to share her life with. "And Neil seems really sweet. He's nice, I….I want to see if something could happen between us."

"Then see." Alex told her. She was happy that Kara was looking like she was ready to move on. She wanted her to find what she had with Maggie.

"Yeah," Kara gave a little nod, before she yawned. "Well, it's late so we should probably go to bed." Kara looked upwards.

"C'mon, I'll get you some pyjamas," Alex said, leading her sister out of the living room, flicking off the light on the way by. They walked up the stairs and Alex walked into her bedroom and over to the drawers, pulling out a pair of sleep shorts and a vest top for Kara to wear. She walked back over to the hallway where Kara was waiting and gave her them. "Goodnight. And please, quiet as a mouse so you don't wake Em's." Alex said, and Kara gave a little nod as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Alex walked over to the bed and slipped back under the covers. Maggie turned around in the bed, shuffling herself closer to Alex, wrapping her arm around her. Alex kissed the top of Maggie's head as they lay there cuddled together, Alex hoping she'd get a little bit of sleep soon enough.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had taken Emmi to breakfast at IHOP before school. They knew they'd been at the hospital a lot lately, and although Emmi hadn't really complained about not seeing them as much, they wanted to make sure it didn't get to Emmi ever feeling the need to complain. So, since it was the last day of school before summer break, they thought they'd give her a little treat. It was killing Alex to have been away from Hayden for so long, but she knew this would be a nice morning for Emmi and she did miss the time she normally had with her daughter. "This is such a special treat," Emmi noted as she took a drink of her apple juice while they were waiting for the pancakes to arrive. "And it's not even anyone's birthday or anything."

"Think of it as a little belated celebration for Hayden's birthday." Maggie said, and Emmi nodded, liking the idea.

"Yeah and next year she can be here and get pancakes too," Emmi said, taking another drink of her apple juice, Maggie and Alex smiling lightly as they both gave a little nod. They had to go to IHOP for Emmi's birthday, Alex's birthday and Maggie's birthday, so it was no surprise that Emmi wanted to add Hayden's birthday as well. "Mummies are you remembering I have got a swimming competition on Sunday?" Emmi questioned, looking to Maggie who was sitting opposite her before looking to Alex who was sitting beside her.

"Uh, no sweetie," Alex answered as she rubbed the side of her head. "I forgot."

Emmi frowned before looking to Maggie. "You forgot too, didn't you?" Emmi questioned.

"Sorry sweet girl," Maggie felt bad. "Mummy and I have had a lot on our minds lately."

"Yes, with Hayden Grace," Emmi kind of gave a sigh as she looked back to Alex. "Does that mean you won't come?" Emmi questioned. "Will you be at the hospital with Hayden Grace?" Emmi looked rather disappointed. "I can't go?"

Alex exhaled lightly. "Of course you can go sweetie."

"But Grandma will have to take me," Emmi looked like she was about to cry. "I want you and Mama to come watch me swim."

"Hey, of course we are going to come watch you swim," Maggie told her, Emmi looking to her, getting a slight smile on her face. "We wouldn't miss any of your competitions," Maggie promised her. This would only be Emmi's second competition. Alex glared at Maggie. She felt torn. She wanted to see Emmi swim, but she wanted to be with Hayden. She'd never forgive herself if she wasn't there and something happened with Hayden. "Would we?" Maggie looked across the table to Alex, the look on Maggie's face telling Alex that Maggie was saying 'you need to go watch her swim', without actually saying it.

"No." Alex replied quietly.

"Hayden will be fine with the nurses and doctors looking after and we'll send Auntie Kara to sit with her, so she is not alone." Maggie said, glancing at Emmi, making it look like she was saying that to her, but Alex's knew it was actually for her benefit.

"Yeah and it's not going to even be for all day," Emmi reasoned. "Just a bit of it and we can go see Hayden Grace after the swimming and maybe I'll even have more medals to show her," Emmi sounded hopeful that she would get some more medals at this competition to join the one bronze medal she already had. "Would I be allowed to do that?" Emmi questioned as she looked up at Alex.

Alex didn't noticed Emmi was directing that at her. She was thinking about Hayden. She missed her baby. She needed to go be with her. "Alex." Maggie's loud tone broke Alex from her thoughts.

"What, sorry," Alex looked to Maggie, who gestured to Emmi. Alex looked down to her, Emmi still staring up at her, her big green eyes all wide. "What are you saying sweetie?"

"Can I show my medals to Hayden Grace if I win some?" Emmi questioned.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "Sure you can."

Emmi smiled, before looking rather pleased that her pancakes had arrived. The waitress put down all of the orders. "Enjoy." The waitress said before she walked away.

Alex reached for her water to take a drink but stopped when Emmi gasped, her hand going onto Alex's. "Oh Mum you still don't have them on." Emmi noted.

"Have what on?" Alex questioned.

"Your pretty rings," Emmi answered. "You said after Hayden Grace was born you would be able to put them back on." Emmi looked a little concerned that Alex still didn't have them on.

"I've not really been thinking about putting some rings back on, Emmi," Alex told her. "There's far more important things on my mind right now than if I am wearing my stupid rings or not." Alex didn't mean to get annoyed, but she couldn't help it. She knew time with Emmi was just as important, but she felt guilty that she wasn't with Hayden.

Emmi looked to Maggie, seeing she was pursing her lips at Alex's reply before she looked back to Alex. "The rings are not stupid," Emmi gasped. "They are important. They mean you are married to Mama and that you love her."

"I know," Alex replied. "I love Mama so very much and we are still married, okay?"

Emmi sighed rather loudly. "So then why haven't you put your rings back on?" Emmi questioned. She didn't understand why Alex wouldn't have them on.

"Emmi," Alex raised her voice a little. "I just got home from the hospital last night. I've been thinking about your little sister. I'm worried about her right now. Putting my rings back on, it's not a top priority at all." Alex didn't even know if the rings would go on again right now. She'd just given birth so was still carrying baby weight.

"But why are you worried?" Emmi questioned. "She is getting stronger in the hospital."

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Maggie spoke over her. "Emmi sweetie, you just eat your breakfast, okay. We gotta get you to school soon," Maggie said. Emmi sighed a little before she did as she was told and started eating her breakfast. "Alex just take a deep breath," Maggie could see Alex was getting worked up. She knew it would be hard for her being away from Hayden right now, but they had to try to keep things like normal. That's what was good for Emmi. "Half an hour at most at we'll be at the hospital. Or at least on the way, okay?" Maggie told her.

Alex nodded, taking the deep breath Maggie told her to take. "Sorry," Alex said. "I'm sorry Emmi, I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I just….it's very hard for Mummy right now."

"Mama too and she doesn't be mean to me." Emmi frowned.

"I'm just a little extra emotional because I've just been through the birth and my hormones need to settle down again, okay?" Alex ran her hand through Emmi's hair. She hated that she upset her.

"I don't know what that means," Emmi pouted as she pushed her pancakes across the table. "I'm going to sit next to Mama now." Emmi said disappearing under the table and coming back up at Maggie's side of the booth. Maggie stared at Alex as she rubbed her hand over her forehead.

"Emmi sweetie, I'm sorry." Alex apologised again. Emmi furrowed her eyebrows at Alex as she started to eat her pancakes, not giving Alex a reply. Alex pursed her lips as she looked to Maggie. Maggie looked briefly at Emmi before she looked back to Alex, giving her a little shrug before she continued to eat her pancakes. Alex sighed lightly, knowing to leave it with Emmi for now. She'd make it up to her later.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

Alex and Maggie walked into the NICU, both of them rather alarmed to see Dr Lawson and Nurse Penny around the incubator, doing something with Hayden. "What happened? What's going on? What's wrong?" Maggie spoke quickly and in a panic as Alex was stood there, frozen to the spot, her mouth open but no words coming out.

"It's okay, nothing to panic about," Nurse Penny looked around to the parents, speaking calmingly, trying to show them not to worry. "She has graduated from the bili lights." Penny said with a smile, Maggie giving a sigh of relief as she put her hand onto Alex's arm, giving it a squeeze.

"No more jaundice?" Maggie questioned.

"No more." Penny smiled at the parents.

"Babe, do you hear that?" Maggie looked to Alex, who was staring at the incubator, the bright lights no longer there, shining on her daughter.

"Yeah," Alex sounded like she was going to cry. She knew this wasn't the biggest deal. That Hayden getting off CPAP and being able to breathe on her own would be the big deal. That Hayden was able to suckle and was strong enough to feed without a tube would be the big deal, but this was still a step up in the right direction. "It's great news," Alex said. "Uhm…is she close to anything else?" Alex questioned. "Like feeding. Can I feed her yet?"

Penny shook her head lightly. "I know it's frustrating and you want to feed your daughter yourself but she's not there," Penny spoke softly. "Most babies don't learn the sucking reflex till they are 34 weeks in utero," Penny told her. "I know it's tough, but you just have to be patient. She'll get there." Penny lightly rubbed Alex's arm.

"Uh, can we hold her for longer now?" Alex questioned. "I mean, she doesn't need to be under the lights, right, so…" Alex pursed her lips. They'd had such limited time holding her so far and now she wasn't jaundice, Alex hoped she could be out of the incubator longer.

"As long as she can keep regulating her temperature, then yes," Penny answered, Alex and Maggie both smiling at the news. "Well I best get on." Penny said before she walked away from Hayden's part of the ward. Alex and Maggie turned to look at Dr Lawson who was busy with Hayden, the both of them looking around just as he was pricking the sole of her foot, taking a little sample of her blood. Maggie scrunched her face, looking like she was in discomfort from Hayden's foot being pricked. She hated it when Hayden had to get her blood tested. She knew it was to check that everything was okay, but she still didn't like it.

"Okay," Dr Lawson put the little blood sample into a little bag and looked around to the mothers. "She's doing great today," Dr Lawson told them. "One of you Mama's want a hold?" Dr Lawson asked.

Maggie looked to Alex. "You go first," Alex told her, her hand rubbing over her breast as she looked uncomfortable. "I need to express." Alex said, her boobs giving her some discomfort.

Maggie smiled and gave a little nod, sitting on the chair and getting herself organised to do Kangaroo care with Hayden. Dr Lawson lifted her out of the incubator and placed her down on Maggie's chest, putting the blanket over them. "I'll get you another seat, so you can sit down while you express." Dr Lawson said as he looked to Alex. He disappeared out behind the curtain and returned moments later with a chair for Alex. It wasn't a big comfy recliner like the one Maggie was currently on, but it would do. Maggie was holding Hayden, so she should be sitting in the comfy chair.

"Thanks." Alex smiled at him as she took the backpack off her back to take out the breast pump so could express some more milk for Hayden.

"So, uhm…" Dr Lawson cleared his throat. "Did your sister tell you about…." Dr Lawson trailed off, looking a little shy.

"Your date tomorrow?" Alex questioned. "Yeah she did."

"So, uh," Dr Lawson looked from Alex to Maggie and back. "You want to give me some pointers?" Dr Lawson questioned. "What kinda stuff does she like?"

"Where's the mystery in dating these days?" Maggie questioned. "I mean, isn't that what the first date is all about?" Maggie said. "Talking and getting to know the other person?"

Alex and Dr Lawson both looked across to Maggie. "I guess it is yeah." Dr Lawson murmured.

"Potstickers," Alex said, causing Dr Lawson to look back around to Alex. "She likes potstickers."

"Potstickers? You are giving me potstickers?" Dr Lawson questioned.

"You asked," Alex replied. "She loves potstickers."

"Right," Dr Lawson rubbed the back of his head. "Well I best get Hayden's blood to the lab. But uhm…I guess I'll keep potstickers in mind if we run out of conversation topics." Dr Lawson said before he left Maggie and Alex alone, Alex now able to get the breast pump out of the backpack. She got herself organised and began expressing.

"Does it hurt?" Maggie questioned.

"What?" Alex looked over to her wife, Maggie's hand lightly rubbing at Hayden's back.

"The pump, sucking your milk out." Maggie pointed to the pump very briefly, before her hand went back to Hayden.

"It did the first time," Alex answered. "It just kinda feels a little tingly now," Alex said. "I just wish it was Hayden and not some stupid machine." Alex exhaled sadly.

"I know you do," Maggie looked down to Hayden who was snuggled against her. "And soon. You'll be able to feed her soon." Maggie knew Hayden was getting stronger every day and knew before long, Hayden would be reaching milestones and improving in her recovery.

"Just not soon enough." Alex murmured. She was trying her hardest to be patient and wait till Hayden was ready, but it was so hard for her. She couldn't be like other new Mums could. She couldn't pick up her baby when she wanted, she couldn't give her a proper bath, she couldn't feed her, right now, she didn't even get to pick out a onesie or sleepsuit for her to wear. It had only been 6 days and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to cope. People did the whole NICU thing for months and she knew it's where Hayden needed to be, but it didn't make it any easier for her. She was so glad that she had Maggie there, keeping her calm, or at least, trying her best too.

"But just think that when it does finally happen, how wonderful it'll be for you." Maggie said, giving her wife a soft smile.

"And for you," Alex told her. "I'm still going to be expressing so you can feed her too." Alex knew that it was still important for Maggie to be able to feed Hayden too. She didn't want to make this all about her.

"Ah yeah because you want me to do all the night feeds, right?" Maggie joked.

"Hmm tempting but no, I couldn't do that to you," Alex told her. "Especially because you will be working. It wouldn't be fair to make you get up with her all night, every night then have you go out into dangerous work situations. You need to be on the ball for them."

"What so you end up having to deal with her all day and all night?" Maggie shook her head. "We'll share responsibility for our daughter," Maggie said. "And besides, you'll be back at work eventually, right?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, yeah," Alex answered. "But my days of going to other planets and fighting rouge aliens are probably over," Alex said. "I don't want to put myself in those kinds of situations anymore. Not now we have 2 kids counting on Mummy coming home," Alex said. She cut down a lot on the more dangerous missions since adopting Emmi and now Hayden had also arrived, she saw it as too much of a risk. She had too much to come home to now. She loved her job but if it came down to it, her wife and kids would always be put first. "And I had a lot of great years out there that I'm always going to love, but more lab work, doctor stuff, is definitely what I'll be doing when I go back."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. She didn't see Alex ever giving up completely on that part of the job, but she chose not to question it right now. "Well like I was saying, we'll both be working at one point. Although hopefully by then she'll be sleeping through the night anyways."

"Yeah," Alex gave a little nod. "And like you said, we can share out the nights."

"And hey, maybe even sometimes Grandma will take the nights and give us some time…." Maggie trailed off. She understood the circumstances, but she wasn't going to lie, she missed intimacy.

"She's never leaving, is she?" Alex was pretty sure that Eliza was in National City to stay. She'd effectively given up her job and showed no signs of wanting to go home. Although with both her daughters and granddaughters in National City, any one would understand why. Alex was a little surprised that Eliza hadn't moved there after she'd adopted Emmi.

"Not likely," Maggie shook her head. "At least not any time soon."

"Oh well. Like you were hinting at, at least with her here to take some nights it'll give us a time to sleep." Alex said, and in that moment, she gave a yawn.

"Well I wasn't actually going to say sleep, but sure, that too." Maggie murmured.

Alex chucked. "I know what you were going to say," Alex told her. "And I'm sorry. I know it's been a while." Alex said.

"You don't have to be sorry," Maggie replied. "It was the doctor who put it off the table when you were put on bedrest and right now you've just given birth," Maggie reasoned. She didn't want Alex to think that she thought the lack of intimacy was down to her. "I just meant in the future, still having your mother around won't be so bad. Especially if she does move here officially and get her own place."

"The girls can have a sleepover Grandma's and we get some us time." Alex smiled as she raised her eyebrows and Maggie gave a little nod.

"Sounds good to me." Maggie replied.

"You know, speaking of the girls, or well, Emmi," Alex pursed her lips. "I think I'm going to stay home with her tonight," Alex didn't sound so sure as she spoke, but she knew she'd upset Emmi a little and hated the feeling. "It's going to kill me from being away from Hayden, but Emmi deserves time too."

"Yeah," Maggie gave a soft smile. "And me and your Mum will be here with Hayden. She won't be alone."

"I know," Alex gave a little nod. "But uhm….enjoy that cuddle while it lasts because as soon as I'm done expressing I am going to get the cuddles. You can get them tonight." Alex told her.

"Fair enough." Maggie murmured, looking back down to Hayden with a smile, the baby snuggled peacefully against her chest.

* * *

Alex put the milk she'd just expressed in the fridge, making a mental note to remember to take it to the hospital the next day. She walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs and walked down to Emmi's room. She found her sitting on her bedroom floor in a circle with her stuffed animals; Poppy Troll, Mr Panda and Sparkle the Unicorn, her baby doll Mollie and a selection of her mermaid Barbies. "What's going on here?" Alex questioned as she walked into the room, looking a little intrigued at what Emmi was playing.

"We are having a meeting." Emmi said, not looking around to Alex.

"I see," Alex stopped close to her daughter. "Is this a private meeting or can anyone join in?" Alex questioned, sitting herself down near her daughter.

Emmi looked around to Alex. "It's just for people who live in this room." Emmi said, Alex biting her lip in amusement at her daughter.

"Oh," Alex looked to the teddies and dolls before looking back to Emmi. "I hope no-one has any problems with the house owners." Alex said.

"Well," Emmi exhaled lightly. "They'd like it if you were home to play a bit more."

Alex exhaled as she shuffled closer to Emmi. "I know it's hard right now, sweetie," Alex said, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her up onto her knee. "And I promise it's not always going to be like this. Hayden is getting stronger and she'll be home from the hospital one day soon."

Emmi sighed lightly. "Are you going to the hospital now?" Emmi questioned.

"Well," Alex cuddled her arms tighter around her daughter. "I thought that me and you could have some Mummy daughter time," Alex told her. "Would you like that?"

Emmi gave a little gasp as she turned her head to look up at Alex. "You mean no hospital? Just me and you?"

"Uh-huh." Alex gave a little nod. It killed her to miss out a hospital visit but it was still important that she spent time with Emmi. That Emmi knew that she still mattered.

"Where is Mama and Grandma and Ava?" Emmi questioned.

"Mama and Grandma have gone to see Hayden and Ava has gone over to Izzy's house," Alex answered. "So, it's just me and you," Alex told her, Emmi giving a grin. "We can have some popcorn and sour gummies worms and watch a movie if you'd like," Alex told her. "Or we could go out in the garden and play something out there," Alex suggested. "We can do anything you want."

Emmi stood up from Alex's knee, giving a little skip as she went over to her bed, kneeling down at the edge and sticking her head underneath, pulling out an art set she'd gotten for her birthday. "Can we paint?" Emmi questioned. "I want to paint."

"Sure we can paint." Alex answered.

"Oh," Emmi screeched, startling Alex slightly as she bounced back over to her. "Can we build a troll fort?" Emmi questioned. "Like where the trolls live in the movie? And then we can paint in there? Can we? Can we please?" Emmi was jumping from foot to foot as she waited on an answer. "We can build it here, in my bedroom."

"Well," Alex scratched the side of her head. "If we are going to be using paint, I'd rather we sat at the kitchen table than up here," Alex told her, Emmi giving a little frown. "But we can paint then build the troll fort," Alex suggested. "Hmm, how does that sound?"

"Yeah," Emmi smiled. "Maybe after painting we can have a snack in the troll fort?" Emmi questioned, and Alex gave a little nod at the plans they'd made for their night. She smiled as she saw the excited look on Emmi's face, her hand going up to play with the necklace she had on.

"Hey, sweetie, look," Emmi looked down to Alex as she pulled the necklace out from under her t-shirt. "I've got them on, kind of, right?" Alex said, holding her engagement and wedding ring in her hand as they were around the thin silver chain she'd put on.

Emmi gasped as she knelt down and took them in her hand. "Yes," Emmi smiled as she looked into Alex's eyes. For whatever reason it was important to her that Alex wore the rings, so she had put them on a chain round her neck, in hopes that soon enough, she would be able to wear them on her finger again. "They are so pretty, I hope your fingers won't be fat forever, so that you can wear then again."

"Me too, sweetie," Alex told her. "Now, you want to take that art set down the stairs and we can do some painting?" Alex questioned. Emmi nodded as she jumped back up to her feet and grabbed her art set and ran out of her room. Alex took a deep breath as she stood to her feet. She heard her phone beep and he pulled it from her back pocket, seeing she had a message from Maggie. She opened the message up, knowing not to worry because it if was anything bad, Maggie would have called her. She smiled as she saw a picture of her baby girl.

 _Hello Mummy. Mama just gave me a nice sponge bath, so I am nice and clean. Grandma changed her first nappy and I made sure it was poopy for her, hahaha! The doctor just weighed me, and I have gained another ounce. Hope you are having fun with Emmi, give her a cuddle from me. See you later. Love from Hayden. Xxx_

Alex smiled as she read over the message, before she started typing a reply.

 _Hello my sweet Jelly girl. Thanks for giving the poopy nappy to Grandma, keep them all for her! Good job on gaining weight. Keep it up, baby girl. Mummy misses you so much and promises to come see you soon but you enjoy cuddling with Mama tonight. Emmi and I are going to paint some pictures then build a fort, so, I'm sure we are going to have fun. Xxx_

Alex hit the send button and started walking out of the room as she heard Emmi shouting on her. She put her phone back into her pocket and walked down the stairs, going to enjoy spending time with Emmi.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, giving a yawn. As expected, Alex was still awake, clearly waiting up to hear more about Hayden. "Hey," Maggie smiled at her wife as she kicked of her shoes and started to undress for bed. "You have a nice night with Emmi?"

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "We painted lots of pictures with that art set your Aunt Rosa sent her for her birthday," Alex said. "We built a troll fort in her bedroom and took the laptop in so we could watch The Little Mermaid," Alex told her wife. Maggie smiled at how nice Alex's evening sounded. "How was Hayden?"

"Great," Maggie nodded. "She's doing great, babe," Maggie left her clothes in a pile on the floor as she walked across the room, taking out her vest top and sleep shorts from under the pillow and putting them on. "What's this?" Maggie got onto the bed and crawled close to Alex, seeing the necklace. "Oh, you are wearing the stupid rings." Maggie gave a cheeky grin as she clasped them in her hand.

"They're not stupid. I didn't mean that, I…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Maggie," Alex apologised. "They are far from stupid. They represent our commitment to each other. The love we have for each other. That we are a family."

"Yeah they do," Maggie looked downwards, rolling her own rings around her finger. "And I know you love me and that you are committed to me and this marriage and that's what matters," Maggie told her, looking back up to her. "And when you lose the baby weight then I know you'll put them back on," Maggie smiled as she lightly rubbed Alex's cheek. "I mean, I am sure you want the world to know you've got a hot wife." Maggie grinned.

"Hmm, dunno, I kinda wanna keep you to myself," Alex murmured before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "So our girl was good?" Alex questioned as she pulled back from the kiss. "No problems? No drops in temperature?"

Maggie shook her head. "No problems. She was great. I gave her lots of cuddles, I gave her her bath, your Mum changed her first nappy," Maggie told her. "She uh…she had her eyes open a lot more," Maggie gave a little smile. "She has such beautiful, big brown eyes." Maggie told her, not able to take the smile off her face.

"Did you get any more pictures or recordings of her?" Alex wondered. "Or just the one you sent me?"

"I have more," Maggie glanced over to her jeans that had been left on a heap on the floor. "You wanna see them?" Alex glared at Maggie. "Sorry, silly question," Maggie jumped off the bed and walked over to the clothes and took her phone from her jeans pocket. She got back onto the bed and cuddled close to Alex as she went into her pictures. "I think she was looking for you here." Maggie said as she played the video. Hayden was in the incubator her eyes open and darting around.

"Well don't say that," Alex lightly slapped Maggie's upper arm. "Way to make me feel bad for not being there."

"Sorry." Maggie moved on, showing Alex's some of the pictures she'd taken.

"Ava said she'd come see her again tomorrow." Alex said, her eyes on Maggie's phone as they looked at a picture of Hayden.

"Good," Maggie answered. Ava had only been the once so far to see Hayden. "Maybe she'll stay a little longer this time."

"We can't push it on her though. It must be hard being around a baby after just losing one of your own," Alex noted. "Her taking it in baby steps is obviously how she wants to cope with it."

"Yeah," Maggie murmured. "She in her room?" Maggie questioned. She felt like she should check-in with her sister, see if she was doing okay and if she wanted to talk about anything. They were still going to the sessions with Jenny the therapist and they were helping, albeit slowly.

"She is staying over at Izzy's tonight." Alex said.

"Oh," Maggie pursed her lips. "You sure she didn't just say she was going to Izzy's and she's not really at Ryan's?" Maggie hated to think Ava was lying, but perhaps she thought she wouldn't be allowed to sleepover at Ryan's, which to be fair, Maggie wouldn't want to happen. There was still trust to be built back up between the two sisters.

"I'd like to think her days of lying to us are over," Alex answered. "She asked me if she could sleepover at Izzy's and I trusted that's where she was going. It didn't seem like she was lying to me," Alex said. "Besides, Ryan is a good kid. It's not like we don't want her seeing him."

"Yes, but he is also a boy and boys can get girls pregnant." Maggie reminded her wife.

"I really don't think that's on her mind right now, babe," Alex replied, her hand lightly rubbing Maggie's upper arm. "Honestly, I think that we can trust her. We need to show her that we trust her to get her trust. You know what I'm saying?" Alex looked downwards slightly as Maggie looked up to her.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "I know. Uhm…" Maggie stopped talking as she gave a yawn. "I just don't want her getting hurt again, you know."

"I know," Alex replied. "I don't want that for her either," Alex gave a yawn this time. "Let's get some sleep so it can be tomorrow and I can go see Hayden." Alex said, snuggling against Maggie more.

"Mmm, I gotta go to the bathroom. Clean my teeth, that kind of thing." Maggie murmured.

"Okay, well you go do that, then come back so we can snuggle." Alex said as Maggie got out of the bed and walked over to the en-suite. Alex picked Maggie's phone up from where she'd left it on the bed and went back into the pictures, looking back through the photo's of Hayden as she waited on Maggie to come back to bed.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	56. Chapter 56

Alex and Maggie were putting on the hand sanitizer outside of the NICU. "Oh, I cannot wait to give my baby a cuddle." Alex said, pushing on the door and walking into the ward.

"Might have to wait. Looks like she is getting some checks done," Maggie said as she and Alex walked over to Hayden's incubator, Nurse Erin and Dr Sara Munroe both looking over her. "Everything okay?" Maggie spoke nervously. It was always scary seeing nurses and doctors over her daughter. "Where's her CPAP?" Maggie looked into the incubator, the tube over Hayden's nose no longer there.

"She's strong enough to be weaned off it," Sara told them, Alex and Maggie both looking relieved but worried at the same time. "She's been breathing on her own for the last…." Sara looked to her watch. "Almost 1 hour and 45 minutes."

"She's breathing on her own?" Tear immediately sprung into Alex's eyes. "And she's doing okay? She's really doing okay?"

"She's doing great, Alex." Erin smiled at her, giving a nod to strengthen her comment.

"You can see her properly now," Alex squeaked. The CPAP blocked a part of her face, so this was the first time that they were really seeing all their daughter's face for the first time. "She's so beautiful. How did I make something so beautiful?" Alex looked around to Maggie.

"Aww sweetie," Maggie pulled Alex into a hug, Alex letting the tears roll down her cheeks as she rested her head down against Maggie's shoulder. "Because she's got the most gorgeous Mummy. Of course she was going to be beautiful," Maggie was choking back tears of her own as she rubbed Alex's back. "So, is this a permanent thing? No more CPAP?" Maggie looked to Sara and Erin as she spoke, still rubbing Alex's back as she stayed in the embrace.

"She may come on and off for the next few days, maybe longer," Sara told them. "She may be fine. We just need to see how she does," Sara said. "She's attached to an apnea monitor so if she does stop breathing it will alert us and we can come and help her." Sara informed them.

Maggie took a deep breath. "This stage is always scary for the parents but she's strong. She's a tough little one." Erin assured Maggie.

"And you are sure she doesn't need anything else?" Maggie questioned as Alex pulled herself back slightly, looking around to Hayden, but still staying in the embrace with her wife.

Sara shook her head. "Right now, she is doing pretty good without." Sara smiled, letting Maggie and Alex see how pleased she was with Hayden's progress.

"It just looks so different seeing her without the CPAP mask," Maggie's voice quivered as she wiped her hand across her eyes before the tears could fall. She kept her eyes on her daughter, watching her little chest moving up and down with each breath she took. Maggie gently pushed on Alex, Alex moving out of the embrace and walking closer to the incubator with her wife, the pair of them putting their hands out and touching the side of it. Maggie turned her head to look at Alex, rubbing her back as she saw a tear roll down her cheek. "We should get some pictures of this huh?" Maggie spoke softly.

"Yeah you two should do that," Erin told them. "We'll leave you to it and be back regularly to check on Hayden," Erin said. "We want to give her a little more time to concentrate on her breathing, but you'll get a hold soon." Erin promised them.

"Is it okay for us to touch her though? Can I just stoke her arm?" Alex questioned, sounding desperate for some sort of contact with her baby.

"Yes." Erin had barely finished saying the word and Alex was already putting the latch down, so she could get into the hand hole on the incubator.

Erin and Sara watched for a moment longer, before leaving the parents to be with their daughter alone. "I know I wanted this for her but I'm so scared, Maggie. What if she's not ready?" Alex kept her gaze on Hayden, her finger gently stroking Hayden's arm.

"Hey, she's ready. They wouldn't have tried her if they didn't think she was ready for this," Maggie told her, once again rubbing Alex's back, giving her some comfort. "And look at her, she's breathing away on her own fine, right?" Maggie said, her eyes watching Hayden, her heart swelling with pride at her little girl breathing on her own.

"Yeah," Alex whispered, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "It's great she's doing it on her own, it's what we want. It's what we need to happen, but it's….it's making me nervous that she doesn't have anything."

"Well they said she's on the apnea monitor," Maggie reminded her wife. "So, if she does forget to breathe then the monitor will beep, they'll be alerted, and they can come help her." Maggie sounded nervous as she spoke, obviously not wanting that to happen but she knew it might be a possibility. Hayden was still figuring things out.

"Yeah, you're right," Alex nodded. "I'm sorry that you always have to be the strong one," Alex murmured as she looked to her wife. "This must be hard on you too." Alex loved how Maggie was always able to make her feel better about all of this and she only wished that she could be stronger for Maggie's sake because Maggie would be worried about their daughter too.

"You still help me," Maggie assured her. "We're here, getting through this with each other. We're doing this together." Maggie gave a soft smile.

"If you say so," Alex murmured. She knew right now, Maggie was the one who was keeping everything together. That Maggie was always the one to keep her from breaking down any more than she already had. She looked back to Hayden, her little chest raising up and down with each breath she took. "Hey, maybe Emmi will want to hold her now she doesn't have the mask on." Alex said. Emmi hadn't held her baby sister yet. So far, it was only Alex and Maggie who had held her, but Alex hoped that soon, Emmi would want to hold her little sister and also that Eliza and Kara would get a little hold too. With the limited time that Hayden could be out of the incubator, they'd left all the holding to Alex and Maggie but now that she wasn't jaundice and breathing on her own, Alex thought maybe they'd want too. She knew they did want too, so maybe now they'd feel like they could and not take that limited, special time away from Alex and Maggie.

"That's going to be sweet moment." Maggie smiled at the thought of Emmi holding Hayden.

"Hmm, I don't know if she could top you holding her for the first time," Alex said, wrapping her arm around her wife. "Now that was a magical moment."

"Mmm," Maggie smiled. "Right, let's get some pictures of this little star, huh?" Maggie questioned. "She's smashing it with her breathing." Maggie pulled her phone from her back pocket and went into the camera, taking some pictures of Hayden, giving a sigh of relief that she'd taken another step forward in getting strong enough to come home.

* * *

Maggie and Alex had met Eliza, Ava and Emmi at a restaurant not too far from the hospital. They were going to have lunch together before they'd go back, and everyone could take turns to see Hayden. "You have a good morning with Grandma?" Maggie questioned as she looked across the table to Emmi who was colouring on the menu with the crayon's they'd given her.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded as she looked up to Maggie. "We did some shopping. We got clothes for Hayden Grace in tiny baby and preemie baby sizes," Emmi said. "So she has clothes to fit her when she is allowed to get dressed." Emmi reached for her apple juice. Right now, Hayden was just in a nappy, but as she grew bigger and stronger and no longer had as many wires, she'd be able to wear clothes.

"Ah well that's very nice of Grandma." Maggie looked to Eliza, giving her a smile.

"I made sure to pick out the cutest clothes." Emmi said.

"Good job," Maggie smiled at her daughter before looking to Alex, the smile on her face only growing larger. "You want to tell them?" Maggie questioned.

Eliza and Ava looked to Alex, rather intriguingly. Eliza had a flash of panic but knew it would be nothing bad that Alex was about to say, because they seemed relaxed and happy. "Uh," Alex couldn't help but get a huge smile on her face. "Hayden is off the CPAP. She's breathing on her own."

Eliza gasped. "Oh guys that's wonderful."

"Really is great news." Ava smiled, pleased her niece was doing well.

"No more scary mask?" Emmi questioned as she looked to Alex.

"No more scary mask," Alex repeated, giving her daughter a reassuring smile. Hayden had been off the CPAP all morning and had been doing great. Sara and Erin were very pleased with the progress she was making, Hayden not having any apnea moments so far, and there being no signs of her struggling and needing to go back onto CPAP. "That's great, huh?"

"Yes," Emmi smiled as she nodded her head. "Does she not have any wires anymore?" Emmi questioned, looking from Alex to Maggie and back.

"She still has wires, sweetie," Maggie told her. "But she's doing so good right now." Maggie felt herself getting choked up as she spoke. Alex put her hand onto her thigh under the table and rubbed it gently.

"So soon she'll lose all her wires too?" Emmi wondered.

"Yes," Maggie nodded. "And then she gets to come home." Maggie couldn't wait for that day. She knew with each day they had, the day where Hayden would be strong enough to come home was getting closer and closer.

"Well that is great news," Emmi gave a little clap. "We all want Hayden Grace to come home."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Eliza teared up a little. "I bet it's different too look at her with no breathing tube there."

"Yeah." Alex pulled her phone from her pocket and went into her pictures, handing the phone across to Eliza so she could have a look.

"Oh Alex," Eliza gasped again as she looked through the pictures Alex had taken of Hayden that morning. "She looks so like you when you were a baby." Eliza had thought this before, but the tube did block a small part of Hayden's face, so this was the first time she got a real good look at her granddaughter. Eliza looked down to the photo again, her heart swelling.

"Let me see." Emmi held her hand out for the phone, Eliza looking at it a moment longer before handing the phone across to Emmi, Emmi grinning widely as she looked at the pictures of her baby sister.

"So," Maggie pursed her lips as she looked across to Ava. "You have a nice night at Izzy's last night?" Maggie asked, reaching for her water to take a drink.

Ava nodded as she was sucking on the straw, drinking some of her mountain dew. She dropped the straw from her mouth and looked at Maggie to reply. "It was good yeah. We watched some movies and just chatted." Ava gave a little yawn, clearly still tired from her sleepover.

"Was it just you or was Lily there too?" Maggie wondered how Lily and Ava's friendship was going. Lily was the last of her friends to forgive her after all that had happened.

"Just me," Ava answered. "Lily has gone to visit family in Colorado with her dad."

"Ah okay," Maggie pursed her lips. "But things are getting better with you two?" Maggie wondered. Lily was the first friend Ava had made when she'd moved to National City, so Maggie hoped that they'd be able to fix things.

"Yeah." Ava nodded.

"Good," Maggie smiled, because she knew having a good group of supportive friends would also help Ava through everything. She was doing good for the most part, but Maggie did feel that Ava still needed to fully process the miscarriage. "So uhm, you coming to see Hayden with us?"

"Yes," Ava replied. "Need to see her now she's not got the CPAP thingy on."

"You wanna see the pictures?" Emmi handed out Alex's phone for Ava.

"Nah, I'll wait till the real thing." Ava said, not taking the phone from Emmi. Emmi frowned at her before handing the phone back over to Alex. Alex took the phone from her daughter and looked down at the picture of her younger daughter, a smile on her face as she hoped their lunch didn't take to much longer to come as she was eager to get back to Hayden.

* * *

Maggie had taken Emmi to the playpark close by to the hospital, allowing Ava and Eliza into the NICU to see Hayden. Ava, Eliza and Alex walked across to the incubator, Erin checking over Hayden's vitals. "She still doing well?" Alex asked.

"Alex," Erin smiled as she looked around to her. "She is doing fantastic," Erin told her, looking to Eliza and Ava before looking back to Alex. "No signs of needing back on the CPAP whatsoever."

Alex gave a sigh of relief as she looked at her daughter. "Good job Jelly girl," Alex put her hand onto the side of incubator. "Grandma and Auntie Ava are here to see you," Alex told her. Hayden eyes were darting around before they looked like she was focusing on Alex. "Mummy is here too," Alex opened the latch on the side of the incubator, sticking her hand in and lightly stroking Hayden's arm. "Can uhm….can my Mum hold her?" Alex asked. So far it had only been her and Maggie who'd held her. "It's allowed?"

"If you say it is," Erin nodded. "I bet Grandma has been dying for a little cuddle huh?"

"Oh I have," Eliza felt her heart beating faster and faster at the prospect of being able to hold her granddaughter. "But you don't want to hold her?" Eliza said, looking to Alex.

"I held her this morning and can again later," Alex said. "It's time for her to get a cuddle from her Grandma." Alex told her mother. Eliza smiled at her daughter before taking a seat on the recliner. Erin opened the side of the incubator and lifted Hayden out.

"Here we go," Erin placed Hayden down in Eliza's arms, Eliza gushing as she looked down to her granddaughter. "I'll leave you to it." Erin said before walking away from them.

"Hey my little petal. I'm Grandma." Eliza didn't take her eyes off her granddaughter as she lay in her arms.

"You gotta record this moment," Ava nudged on Alex's side. "She's utterly besotted."

Alex smiled, watching her mother with her daughter, Eliza staring down at Hayden so lovingly. "She's so light. Wow. She's…." Eliza exhaled, feeling speechless. "Oh Alex, she's just wonderful." Eliza kept her eyes on her granddaughter as Alex pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Eliza," Ava called on her to try to get her to look at Alex. "Look up. Alex is going to take your picture."

"No, no," Alex shook her head as Eliza looked up to her. "Keep looking at Hayden. That's the picture." Alex wanted the natural look of Eliza admiring her grandbaby on camera. She smiled at the scene as she took a few photo's of the first hold between baby and Grandma, Eliza not able to take the smile off her face or take her eyes off Hayden as she lay there in her arms.

* * *

Kara and Neil were on their date. So far, it was going pretty well, Kara enjoying talking with Neil and getting to know him better. They'd gone to a little wine bar downtown, the two of them getting through a bottle of red. "So," Neil exhaled lightly. "You just have the one sister?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Just me and Alex. How about you?"

"I have an older sister, Fiona. She lives in New York though. Her and her husband are both on wall street. Career obsessed types." Neil rolled his eyes.

"I guess you are not close?" Kara questioned.

"Mmm," Neil shook his head. "We are just very different," Neil cleared his throat. "You and Alex seem close though."

"Yeah," Kara smiled. "Wasn't always the case though," Kara ran her hand up and down the stem of her glass, her lips pursing. "I was adopted by Alex's family when I was 12. My parents passed away," Kara cleared her throat. "Uhm…Alex was 14 and she did not want a little sister. She was not happy," Kara remembered. "But we uh…we did eventually grow close."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Neil spoke softly.

"Yeah," Kara exhaled before taking a drink of her wine. "So uh….what made you want to work in NICU care? Uh, a neonatologist is it called?"

"Yeah," Neil nodded, his hand brushing over the edge of the table, like he was feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I always knew from a young age that I wanted to be a doctor. That I wanted to help people," Neil paused for a moment. "So, I worked hard at school and got into med school and that's where I met…" Neil cleared his throat. "My wife," Neil pursed his lips as he saw Kara widen her eyes. "We were still both residents when we got married. I was looking to specialise in Paediatrics. Anyways, my wife ended up getting pregnant. Wasn't really planned, we were both still residents, it was…" Neil paused, his lips pursing as he looked downwards, once again wiping his hand over the edge of the table. "Joshua was born at 24 weeks," Neil looked back up to Kara. "He managed 17 days before he…." Neil stopped talking, Kara giving a little nod, knowing what he was going to say. "So, then I uh…I changed my speciality and went into Neonatology," Neil took a deep breath. "I uh….if I have a chance at ensuring parents don't ever have to go through the pain of losing their baby, if I can help save the lives of these little ones, then I…I mean, I try my hardest to, you know."

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "I'm so sorry about your son, I…I can't imagine the grief of losing a child."

"I get what the parents are going through. I've been there and I….I understand." Neil cleared his throat and took a big gulp of his wine.

"What happened…your wife….what uh..." Kara cleared her throat. She wanted to ask about his wife but didn't want to seem to nosey. She figured they'd probably just got a divorce, maybe as a result of their loss, or maybe it was something else entirely.

"She couldn't cope with the loss," Neil knew what Kara was trying to ask. "Amy, my wife. She just….she gave up on everything. On her career, on her family, friends, on me," Neil played with his bare ring finger. "She just kept saying she wanted to be with Joshua. I came home from work one day and uh…" Neil shook his head. "She'd taken too many pills. She was with Joshua again." Neil spoke quietly, looking away from Kara.

"Neil," Kara gasped as she put her hand onto her chest. "I'm so sorry, I…how…" Kara let a puff of air escape between her lips. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. She knew loss from losing James, but it was rather different circumstances.

"Just over two years ago since Amy and uh, two and a half years since Joshua," Neil said. "This is uh…this is my first date in a long time, Amy and I were together for so long and…." Neil bit his lip, looking into Kara's deep blue eyes which were showing him nothing but sympathy. "Probably a bit of a buzz kill topic for a first date, right?" Neil said, taking another large gulp of his wine.

"I guess it's something that has to be shared though, right?" Kara questioned. "And uhm….I lost my boyfriend uhm…coming up 9 months ago now. Car crash. He died on impact," Kara pursed her lips. "So, this is my first date in a while too," Kara exhaled lightly. "We were talking marriage and the future and then next thing….he's gone."

"I'm sorry," Neil said. "It's difficult isn't it?" Neil questioned, and Kara nodded. "I am so angry at her for resorting to taking her own life, I…." Neil looked downwards for a moment. "I know she was struggling and I tried so hard to get her help," Neil exhaled as he looked back to Kara. "But she saw no other way out and….your boyfriend, he….it must have been awful for you to lose him so suddenly."

"It's been difficult," Kara nodded. "But Alex and Maggie have really been great. And Eliza. She's my adoptive mother. They've been amazing. They've really got me through. And little Emmi. She is just my little sweetheart." Kara smiled as she thought about her niece.

"She seems like a sweet kid." Neil gave a little smile.

"She really is," Kara nodded. "She's stoked to be a big sister," Kara said. "Uh…she's doing good, right? Hayden?" Kara bit her lip as she waited on a response.

"Yes," Neil assured her. "She's strong."

Kara smiled before she took a drink of her wine. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Kara questioned, trying to move the conversation onto a lighter topic.

"Uhm," Neil rubbed the back of his head. "I like fishing," Neil answered. "And I try to keep fit by cycling," Neil said. "Movies are always cool to go see but you'll never catch me at a horror."

"Me either," Kara responded. "Alex used to make me watch them when I was younger. Freaked the life outta me."

"My sister did the same," Neil stifled a laugh. "Older siblings huh?" Neil tutted, and Kara chuckled as she nodded. "So what kinda movies do you like?"

"Honestly," Kara bit her lip. "I'm a sucker for Disney and Pixar movies," Kara admitted. "A good cheesy rom-com. Love the Wizard of Oz, too."

"Of course, it's pretty classic," Neil replied. He shared a smile with Kara, the pair of them just looking into the other's eyes for a moment, silence hitting them. Neil felt himself relaxing a little, having shared his past and knowing of Kara's loss. They both had an understanding of what the other had been through. He never felt ready to get back into the dating world, but then meeting Kara, he felt an instant connection. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to date her. He finished his wine and looked to the bottle of red sitting next to them on the table. "Can I fill your glass?" Neil asked, and Kara nodded as she continued to smile at him, feeling a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	57. Chapter 57

Kara walked into the NICU and over to Hayden's incubator. "Hey Jelly girl, it's Auntie K," Kara said as she put her hand on the side of the incubator. "Mummy and Mama are watching big sister Emmi at swimming so it's just me for now," Kara said, watching as Hayden's eyes darted around. Truth be told, Kara would have liked to have watched Emmi swimming too, but Alex wanted someone to go see Hayden. She didn't want her being alone all morning and into the afternoon. "Good job on your breathing all by yourself too," Kara spoke softly. "I missed that yesterday because I was so busy at work I didn't get to come see you," Kara told her, before pausing like she was waiting on a reply from her. "Then, I had a date with your doctor," Kara whispered as she leaned her head down closer to the incubator. "He's a very nice man," Kara felt herself smiling at the thought of Neil and having a second date with him. "We are going to have a second date very soon," Kara murmured. Hayden darted her eyes around again before they slowly closed. "Oh, I'm sorry, is Auntie K boring you?" Kara questioned. She stopped talking and opened the latch, putting her hand into the incubator and gently touching Hayden's little hand. Hayden gripped her fingers around Kara's finger.

"Always cute when they do that, isn't it?" Neil questioned as he appeared by the incubator.

"Yeah." Kara looked up to Neil, smiling at him.

"Mummies running late today?" Alex and Maggie were usually there first thing, so Neil wondered why they were still to show that day.

"Emmi has a swimming competition, so they gotta be there." Kara informed him.

Neil nodded. "It's important she get's time. That's a struggle with a lot of NICU parents," Neil said. "Balancing home life and NICU time."

"Yeah, well they are doing okay for the most part," Kara told him. "And Emmi is such a good kid. She obviously has moments where she wants to be with them and not always have them at the hospital, but she gets that they need time with Hayden," Kara looked back down to Hayden, who was still gripping onto her finger. "And she likes coming here too. I think now that she doesn't have the CPAP mask she'll be more comfortable with coming for longer periods of time." Emmi never stayed for too long when she came to visit Hayden but now the CPAP was gone, everyone was hopeful that she'd stay longer.

"Yeah the NICU is a scary enough place for adults, never mind young kids," Neil murmured. "Uh..." Neil rubbed the back of his head. "So, I really had a lovely time last night."

Kara felt herself blush. "Me too."

Neil smiled as he picked up Hayden's notes, remembering he was here to check on her and not talk with Kara. "Uh so maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that." Kara answered. They had sort of said it would happen last night as their first date was ending, but Kara figured that Neil was just making sure.

"Good," Neil gave her a smile as he checked the numbers on Hayden's machines and started writing some things down in her notes. "Maybe we could have dinner this time?"

"Yeah that would be nice," Kara smiled. "What kinda restaurant you have in mind?"

"Ladies choice," Neil told her. "Uh, you can have a think and let me know. Let me know when you are available," Neil sounded nervous. "Uh…I…." Neil cleared his throat. "Yeah, just let me know."

"I will do," Kara actually found it pretty cute at how nervous Neil was. She understood the circumstances why, as she was super nervous for dating again too. She felt they'd be able to work though things together because they were both trying to move on from losses. "So, is everything still looking good with Hayden?"

Neil wrote something else down, before putting the notes back down in the holder by the incubator. "She is doing amazing," Neil said, looking back to Kara. "Seriously, she is a strong little cookie," Neil glanced down at Hayden, smiling lightly. "She's brilliant," Kara's smile grew larger. She was glad things were going well with Hayden and there didn't seem to be problems in her getting well enough to come home. "Like, all we really need now is for her to learn to feed on her own," Neil said. "She's been regulating her temperature pretty much perfectly since day 1 and now she's breathing on her own, the only thing we need for her is the feeding and the gaining weight." Neil said. Hayden was taking a while to start gaining weight, which was the only concern they had. Although they weren't worried just yet, she was still young, and she was taking her milk well.

"Well you are a little Danvers, aren't you," Kara questioned, looking back to her niece. Alex was the strongest person Kara knew, so there was no wonder little Hayden was so strong. "You keep this up and start gaining more weight Jelly girl," Kara told her. "Then you get to go home with Mummies and Emmi and Auntie Ava is there too. And Grandma, and I'll be around all the time," Kara cooed. "And you still need to meet Papa J'onn and Winn," Kara noted. "They are gonna love you."

"Seems like she is a very lucky little baby." Neil said.

"The luckiest." Kara smiled, her eyes staying on Hayden. She was going to enjoy some alone time with her niece, before everyone else got here.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the benches at the swimming pool. Emmi had made it to the finals in both her races. She'd already competed in the 50m breaststroke, coming in in second place thus getting herself a silver medal, but she was yet to swim her 50m front crawl final. "These things are so uncomfy," Alex sighed. This competition wasn't at Emmi usual swimming pool, and Alex obviously didn't appreciate their choice of seats for the spectators. "Like seriously, we may as well just be standing," Alex muttered before she glanced at her watch. "Ah c'mon what is taking them so long to get this next race started." Alex's legs were shaking as she spoke.

"You know you are shaking the whole bench," Ava slapped Alex's thigh, causing her to stop shaking. "And the 8 and under front crawl final isn't for another…..40 minutes." Ava added, looking to the schedule for the day.

"Are you being serious?" Alex grabbed the schedule from Ava, her eyes darting over it. "Aw c'mon, I don't care about the rest of the stupid races." Alex muttered. The lady sitting in front of her turned around and glared at her.

"I'm here to see my son who happens to be in the next stupid race," The woman huffed. "Your child isn't the only one here, you know," The woman shook her head. "I have kids here who I'd like to watch swim."

"Yeah, well do you have a week old baby in the NICU?" Alex retorted. "Because I do and I -"

"Alexandra," Eliza put her hand onto Alex's thigh, rubbing it gently. "Take a deep breath."

Alex did as her mother told her and took a deep breath. "Mum," Alex looked around to her mother. "I know I need to be here to watch Emmi's races. I want to, but you must understand my baby is a week old, and in the hospital, and she's all alone."

"She's not alone. Kara is with her," Eliza reminded her. "Just take some breaths. You can leave after Emmi's next race. Everything is going to be fine."

"Everything isn't fine," Alex moaned. "My boobs hurt," Alex looked like she was about to cry. "I need to express, and she's not raced yet, and I just need to see that Hayden is okay." Alex sounded irritated as she spoke.

Eliza understood Alex's separation anxiety. She glanced down to the pool for a moment, Maggie with Emmi's swim coach, helping her to organise the younger kids. She wished Maggie was up here right now, because she was always the best at keeping Alex calm. "Sweetie, you have two kids now and you need to get used to the fact that sometimes you need to miss time with one for the other."

"Well I don't like it. Not when Hayden is in hospital," Alex moaned. "I'm not saying that Hayden is more important than Emmi, I'm just saying I don't like this," Alex rubbed her hand over her breast, wincing slightly. They felt rather full and she knew that she'd need to express soon. "And I feel bad. I feel awful because this swimming is important to Emmi. It's something she enjoys and she's good at it, you know, she's…" Alex looked down to Emmi who was talking with some of her friends from swim club. "She's so excited by it all and I can't let myself enjoy it today and I feel so awful for her. I mean, I'm her Mum. I should be watching and cheering her on."

"Well you are here," Ava reminded her. "And she can't hear this. All Emmi knows it that you are here to watch her swim," Ava said. "That's what's important, right?"

"I guess so," Alex murmured. "I feel guilty for it though."

"It wont always feel like this," Eliza assured her. "You'll find a balance."

"Hmmm," Alex rubbed her hands together as she looked back down to Emmi, who was now speaking with Maggie, both of them with smiles on their faces at whatever they were saying. "Maggie has no problems with it." Alex sighed.

"Well you are not Maggie," Ava reminded her. "You are different people and you were the one who gave birth, so you are going to be extra emotional and your hormones are still all screwed up and stuff." Ava scrunched her face a little. She figured that was why Alex was finding things more difficult right now.

"She's right. You just need to let things settle, Alex." Eliza told her.

"Well that's something that's easier said than done." Alex exhaled lightly, once again looking down to her daughter. She knew moments like these were important to Emmi. They were important to her too and she only wished she could fully enjoy it, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the hospital and Hayden. She took another deep breath, trying to assure herself that Hayden was fine. That Kara was there looking after her and the doctors were amazing at their jobs so she didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Emmi walked into the NICU. "Mr Neil, Mr Neil." Emmi saw him standing by Hayden's incubator. Neil looked round to the voice.

"Oh hello, Emmi," Neil smiled at her as he put Hayden's notes down by the end of the incubator. "Kara told me you had a swimming competition today?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded, lifting up the two medals around her neck, showing them up to Neil. "Look, I got two medals from two races."

"Oh wow," Neil smiled down at her, looking at the silver and gold medals that were around her neck. Emmi had manged to come in first in her front crawl final, much to her delight. "Well done."

"And I got a bronze at home already, so now I have one of each." Emmi sounded rather pleased with herself.

"Getting yourself quite a little collection, huh?" Neil questioned.

"Yeah," Emmi smiled. "Can I show Hayden Grace?"

"Of course you can," Neil smiled at her before looking up to Alex and Maggie who were lingering near the incubator. "Kara just went out to the bathroom. She's been here since 9am otherwise," Neil said, Alex giving a little smile, glad Hayden hadn't been alone. "And Hayden is fantastic. Honestly, she's right on track for what we need from her," Neil said, knowing that one of the parents would be about to ask how she was doing. "And it's okay to go do other things sometimes. Keep a bit of normality in your lives. Have a change from this place. NICU life is hard going." Neil told them. He understood personally how hard it was having a baby in the NICU so knew what they may be feeling right now.

"Yeah you can say that again," Alex murmured. "Uh, can she come out for a hold?"

"Sure," Neil nodded. "I was just about to change her nappy but one of you can do that then we can get her out for cuddles." Neil said.

"I'll do it," Maggie said, before glancing at Alex. "You can take the first hold." Maggie told her, Alex giving her a smile as she nodded a little. Neil got the clean nappy and wipes for Maggie, so she could change her as Alex sat down on the chair, getting herself ready for the Kangaroo care. Emmi was standing by the incubator, her eyes on Hayden. Hayden was looking in her direction, her big, brown eyes looking like they were stuck on her big sister. Maggie opened the side of the incubator, and put her hands in, gently opening up the tabs of the nappy.

"Mama," Emmi gasped. "Be careful." Emmi sounded rather concerned for Hayden.

"It's okay, sweetie." Maggie told her as she gently lifted up Hayden's legs and took out a wipe from the pack Neil was holding, giving her a little wipe.

"Is she poopy?" Emmi screwed her face up.

"No," Maggie answered as she put the wipe on the wet nappy and gently pulled it away from under her. She put the clean nappy on her, Emmi watching intently, looking rather worried for Hayden every time Maggie moved her. "Just wet."

Emmi pursed her lips as she kept her gaze on Hayden. "Is she okay, Mr Neil? She is still so little."

"Well she is just a new baby," Neil told her. "She just needs to eat all her milk then she will grow big and strong like her big sister." Neil said, and Emmi gave him a grin.

"So she can be a swimmer like me?" Emmi wondered.

"Yeah," Neil answered. "You going to teach her?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "Cos uh…well when she is old enough to swim I will be even older and bigger and better, so I will be a good teacher for her."

"Yeah you will huh," Neil smiled at her as she nodded vigorously, Alex smiling at the scene. She loved how sweet Neil was with her and how much Emmi seemed to like him. She didn't take well to strangers, but with Neil she'd taken to him rather quickly, which Alex though would be good if things went well with him and Kara. "So," Neil looked back to Maggie. "Do you want to hand her out to Alex?" Neil questioned as he took the used nappy from Maggie.

"I can?" Maggie questioned, looking to Hayden then to Alex then back to Neil.

"If you want too." Neil nodded. Some parents didn't like doing that until the wires were gone, but he'd always suggest it when they could. Right now, it had always been a nurse or doctor to take her out of the incubator, but Hayden was getting stronger and there was no reason why they couldn't do it themselves if they felt comfortable enough.

"Yeah, yeah, I uh," Maggie smiled nervously. "I can do it," Maggie looked excited at the thought. She looked to Alex, who was holding a blanket over herself, waiting for Hayden. Alex gave her a smile and a single nod of her head. Maggie looked back to Neil, who was waiting by the incubator to guide Maggie into lifting Hayden out. "So I just uh…I just lift her this way?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah," Neil nodded. "Just put your hands under and lift her out," Neil said. "But be slow and gentle. Make sure that all the wires come out with you."

Maggie took a deep breath before she gently lifted Hayden up a little, then brought her slowly out of the incubator, keeping an eye on the wires, but they all came with her. "Oh Mama," Emmi scrunched her face up as she held her hands on her cheeks. "Careful with her."

"She's alright, Em's." Alex said, watching as Maggie brought Hayden across to her. Neil stepped closer, watching as Maggie put Hayden onto Alex's chest and kept an eye on the wires but Maggie moved them perfectly to the side.

"That okay?" Maggie questioned. Neil nodded as Alex put the blanket back over her, to keep Hayden warm.

"Yeah, that's how it's done," Neil smiled as Alex lightly rubbed Hayden's back. "Well I'll leave you to your little one. I'll be back around later." Neil said, watching the scene for a moment before walking away, leaving them to it.

Emmi walked over to the chair, peering down at Hayden. Hayden's eyes darting around. "You fancy giving her a cuddle today?" Alex questioned.

Emmi immediately shook her head. "Mum, no," Emmi told her. "She has to many wires. And it's scary and when I get scared sometimes I do bad things by accident and I don't want to hurt her." Emmi said as she stepped back, walking into Maggie, who put her hand onto Emmi's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey sweetie," Maggie bent down to Emmi's level, turning Emmi around to face her. "You are not going to hurt your sister, okay," Maggie tucked a loose strand of Emmi's hair behind her ear. "You don't have to hold her until you feel comfortable, but we promise you, nothing is going to happen when you hold her," Maggie said. She knew they just needed to get Emmi to be more comfortable around Hayden. "How about you just give her a little touch when Mummy is holding her then we can work up to you holding her, huh?" Maggie suggested. She wanted Emmi to start bonding more with Hayden. Emmi loved coming to the hospital for short visits, but she was hesitant with the holding and touching, Hayden being a week old and Emmi was yet to do anything but look and talk to her.

"Can you hold my hand?" Emmi questioned.

"Of course," Maggie gave a little nod. "You don't have to do it now. Just if you are ready."

Emmi pursed her lips as she looked to Alex and Hayden then back to Maggie. "I will if you keep a hold of my hand."

Maggie stood up and held her hand out, Emmi taking a hold of it as they took a couple of steps forward. Emmi brought her other hand up and very slowly brought it to Hayden's shoulder, and ever so softly, put her hand onto it, stroking her. Alex watched with a smile on her face. Hayden's eyes darted up like she was looking to see who was touching her. Emmi stroked her again and Hayden's arm moved under the blanket, her little hand now being seen. Emmi looked up at Maggie and Maggie gave her an encouraging smile, Emmi bringing her hand down and lightly touching Hayden's hand. Hayden wrapped her fingers around Emmi's finger.

"Wow," Emmi gasped. "Hello Hayden Grace," Emmi grinned, Hayden keeping a grip of Emmi's finger. "Does this mean she likes me, Mama?" Emmi questioned, looking up to Maggie briefly before locking her eyes back on Hayden.

"Of course she likes you," Maggie told her, a smile on her face at the scene of her two girls, Hayden's little hand wrapped around Emmi's finger. "You're going to be the best big sister to her." Maggie said, giving Emmi's other hand a squeeze as it was still in hers.

"Oh Hayden Grace," Emmi grinned. "I'm going to share all my mermaid Barbies with you and you can even play with my Poppy Troll even though she is my most special one," Emmi said. Emmi glanced up at Alex, who was tearing up at the sweet moment between Emmi and Hayden. "You okay?" Emmi sounded a little concerned for Alex.

"I'm great sweetie. I'm just happy. I'm here with my two sweet girls and my wonderful wife. I'm just so happy." Alex glanced up at Maggie with a smile on her face. Maggie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips, before the family kept enjoying the moment together.

* * *

Maggie had gone home with Ava and Emmi, Maggie promising Emmi some mama and daughter time. One of Emmi's favourite things to do with Maggie was bake, so they stopped off at the store on the way home to get the ingredients to make white chocolate and raspberry cupcakes. "I'm so excited for the cupcake making," Emmi grinned as she ran into the house, Ava and Maggie following behind her. "But I'm going to put my medals on my board first and can I change into my jammies?"

"Sure, if you want." Maggie told her.

"I don't need a bath tonight?" Emmi questioned, and Maggie shook her head. "Okay, I'll be down soon." Emmi said before she ran off up the stairs.

"You want to help?" Maggie questioned, looking to Ava as they walked into the kitchen with the shopping bags. As well as the baking ingredients, they'd stocked up on a few other things they needed in the house.

"Emmi is still kinda iffy with me, so…." Ava trailed off as she took the milk and cans of mountain dew over to the fridge to put them away. "Besides, it's nice for her to have mama and daughter time," Ava took one of the cans of mountain dew and opened it, taking a drink as she walked back over to the breakfast bar. "So, it's okay. I'll go catch up on iZombie or something on Netflix."

"Okay," Maggie took out the baking ingredients, leaving them on the breakfast bar as Ava started putting more of the shopping away. "Maybe once Emmi is in bed we can watch a movie or just have a chat." Maggie said. She knew she'd promised to be there for Ava and felt like she hadn't lately because of Hayden's early arrival.

"Uhm," Ava pursed her lips as she looked over to Maggie from putting stuff away in the cupboard. "Could we maybe quickly, uh…."Ava trailed off, looking downwards, sucking in her bottom lip.

"What is it?" Maggie looked a little concerned as she walked closer to her sister. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, uh…" Ava held her index finger up. "Give me one minute." Ava disappeared out of the kitchen, Maggie rubbing the back of her head as she wondered what was happening. She looked across the kitchen and walked over to the breakfast bar and put the last few items of the shopping away. She put the bags away in the cupboard to use again, then got out the mixing bowl for the baking with Emmi. She looked up as she heard footsteps and saw Ava had returned.

"I got these a few days ago," Ava showed Maggie what was in her hand. A pack of sunflower seeds and a small green stick with a plastic yellow butterfly on the end. "I uh…." Ava took a deep breath. "Eliza took me to the store to get these and I wanted to do this with you, if that's okay, uh….I wanted you with me, when I felt ready and I think I….I need to say goodbye." Ava looked down briefly before looking back up to Maggie.

"Of course I'll do it with you," Maggie spoke softly. "You want to do it out front or out back?" Maggie questioned.

"Out back," Ava answered. "If that's okay?"

"You can do it anywhere you want." Maggie told her, rubbing her arm comfortingly as she spoke.

"Out back," Ava said again. Maggie gave a little nod as she walked down past the laundry room and unlocked the back door to the back yard. Ava followed her out, looking around the yard for the place she wanted to plant them. They already had the area with the rose bush for Emmi's Ma and Pa and Ava didn't want Emmi to feel like she was taking over that area, so she chose the other side of the yard. Maggie brought her over the little spade and a watering can full of water. Ava knelt down and started to dig some holes for the seeds, Maggie standing behind her, just watching her and waiting for her to say something. She watched as Ava made 5 holes in the soil then spread the seeds out, filling them back with the soil, before she watered them. She sat there for a moment, looking downwards. Ava then took a deep breath as she put the little butterfly into the soil, in front of where she'd planted the seeds. She stood to her feet and brushed down her jeans before she turned to look at Maggie, Maggie seeing her welling up. Maggie stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Ava, Ava resting her head against Maggie's shoulder. "I uh…" Ava cleared her throat. "I was sure you were a boy," Ava spoke quietly, Maggie hearing the quiver in her voice. "Valen. I was going to call you Valen. After your abuela. She was Valentina and I wanted to honour her. She was the best," Ava paused for a moment, as Maggie choked back her own tears at her sisters upset. "I guess if you were a girl you'd be Valentina," Ava exhaled lightly. "Either way, no matter what you were, I'd have loved you so much," Ava wiped a tear away as it rolled down her cheek. "But God had other plans for you and now you get to be in Heaven with your abuela. I know you'll be okay because she will look after you for me," Ava took a deep breath as Maggie comfortingly rubbed her back. "I carried you every second of your life and I will love you for every second of mine. You will always have a place in my heart. Te Amo mi bebé. Te Amo." Ava blew a kiss up towards the sky, before she leaned her head back against Maggie, Maggie holding her and giving her the time she needed to say goodbye to the baby that she'd lost.

* * *

 **Feedback/reviews always appreciated. :)**


	58. Chapter 58

Alex, Eliza and Kara walked into the house, all of them walking into the kitchen. "Oooh cupcakes," Kara spotted them as soon as she walked into the kitchen. She walked over and lifted up the transparent lid from the cake holder and smelt them. "You think Emmi will know if I steal one?"

"It's like midnight. How can you want to eat a cupcake?" Eliza shook her head in amusement as she held the glass under the water dispenser on the fridge.

"She wont mind if you eat one. They are there to be eaten," Alex yawned as she sat up on the stool at the breakfast bar, Kara sitting up next to her and grabbing a cupcake, putting her finger into the frosting on the top, gathering some up and bringing it up to her mouth. "So," Alex looked to her sister. "Are you really going to make me ask about how last night went or?"

"What was last night?" Eliza questioned, looking across the kitchen to her girls.

"You didn't tell her?" Alex looked a little confused.

"Uh…" Kara pursed her lips, looking over to Eliza. "I had a date with Neil, uh….Dr Lawson." Kara told her, Eliza widening her eyes a little.

"Well that's good you are in the place where you are dating again. You are way to wonderful to stay single forever," Eliza smiled as she walked towards her. "But I am sure you don't want to talk about dating in front of me, so I will go to bed, leave you girls to it," Eliza said. "Goodnight." Eliza gave Kara a kiss goodnight before doing the same to Alex.

"Night Mum." Alex gave her a hug.

"Night Eliza," Kara said as Eliza walked out of the kitchen, taking her glass of water up to bed with her. Kara took another finger full of the frosting before looking to Alex, who was just staring at her, waiting on her to dish on her date. "It was really good," Kara gave a little nod and Alex noticed the smile etching on her face. "We had a few drinks at this really nice little wine bar downtown. Uh…we're going to have a second date. Go out for dinner."

"Good," Alex smiled. She was pleased for her sister. Kara was devastated when she lost James and Alex didn't know if Kara dating again would ever be something that would happen. "Uh, I hope things go well for you."

"Yeah, I uh, me too," Kara smiled nervously. "There's something about him that I just…I feel like we are…" Kara stopped talking, looking down to her cupcake for a moment before looking back to Alex. "He knows my pain," Kara spoke quietly, even though there wasn't really a reason to. "He's maybe even in more pain than me," Kara told her, Alex looking a little confused. "His son lost his fight in the NICU." Kara paused for a moment, Alex's eyes widening as she gave a little gasp of shock.

"Oh my goodness that's awful, I…" Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips.

"It gets worse," Kara spoke quietly. "6 months later his wife took her own life."

"That poor man," Alex put her hand onto her chest. "It's just awful. He's lost so much. I couldn't…I don't know how he…." Alex trailed off, not able to imagine losing Maggie, Emmi or Hayden. They were her whole life and she'd be absolutely distraught. She felt sick even just thinking about it. "And his wife, the pain of losing a child must be…." Alex felt pretty speechless right now.

"Yeah," Kara gave a little nod. "He's strong. Losing James was hard enough but a wife and a child, I…" Kara shook her head as she stopped talking. "But I guess it means he gets me. We get what each other have been through and we can help each other."

Alex gave a little smile as she nodded. "There's no need to rush. You two can take it at a pace you are comfortable with."

"Yes," Kara agreed. "I mean, we both want a second date, so…." Kara took a deep breath. "We'll see how things go."

Alex smiled as she rubbed Kara's arm, knowing this was a huge step for her sister. "Well I hope it goes how you want it to. He seems a very lovely guy." There was something very genuine about Neil. Alex liked him as a person and not just because he was her daughters doctor.

"Yeah he is," Kara gave a goofy kind of grin. "I know we've only had one date, but he is so nice."

"Hmm," Alex raised her eyebrows at her sisters giddiness. "So how did the end of the date go?" Alex questioned, a cheeky grin on her face.

Kara stifled a laugh. "He was the perfect gentleman and he walked me home and said goodnight." Kara told her before taking a bite of the cupcake.

"So, no goodnight kiss?" Alex questioned.

"No," Kara shook her head. "But there's plenty time for all of that," Kara reminded her sister. "We are going to take this slow. You know, it's both of our first time back in the dating game after our loses, so….yeah, slow." Kara said, taking another bite of her cupcake.

"Nothing wrong with slow," Alex spoke through a yawn. "Anyways, I'm going bed. You staying?"

"Mmm." Kara nodded.

"The camp bed is still in Emmi's room. C'mon, I'll get you some pj's." Alex stepped down from the stool and Kara did the same, following her sister out of the kitchen, flicking off the light on the way passed as they made their way up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Ava had asked Emmi if she'd like to go to the fair with her. The fair came for the first 3 weeks of summer, with rides, amusements, game stalls and more. Ava was a little surprised when Emmi said she'd go, but she wasn't going to question it because she wanted to get Emmi's trust back and bond with her again. They'd already been on the spinning teacups twice, the Ferris wheel, and the bumper cars, and they were now sitting eating hot dogs and sharing a tub of fries. "You having a fun time then?" Ava questioned as she took a drink of her mountain dew.

"Yeah it's fun," Emmi took a drink of her apple juice. "Would be better if Mums could bring me but it's still okay with you." Emmi told her, picking up a few fries and dipping them into the ketchup before putting them into her mouth.

"Yeah?" Ava questioned. "So, we good now, me and you?"

"Well," Emmi rubbed the side of her head. "If you win me the big unicorn teddy at the can stand."

"Oh, so the fate of our relationship lies on me winning you a teddy?" Ava questioned.

"No," Emmi gave a cheeky giggle. "I still you love Auntie Ava, but I really just want the teddy." Emmi told her.

Ava got a big grin on her face, it the first time Emmi had said she loved her. "I love you too, kid," Ava nudged Emmi's arm. "And I will do my best to win you that unicorn," Ava looked across from the grass where they were sitting to the game stand that Emmi was talking about. "I'm not sure I'm going to get the really big one but maybe one of the small ones." Ava told her.

Emmi gave a kind of frown before biting a piece of her hotdog. "You should win the little one for Hayden Grace and then the big one for me." Emmi told her.

"Well, we'll see." Ava said. Alex and Maggie had only given her so much money for their day out and she didn't want to waste it all on trying to win some teddies.

"You can win it, Ava. I believe in you." Emmi said with a smile on her face.

"Aww," Ava gushed. "Thank you, sweetie."

Emmi went quiet for a moment, just staring at Ava, Ava wondering what could be about to come out of Emmi's mouth, because she was clearly thinking about something. "I like it now you are not so sad," Emmi noted. "But now Mummy is so sad." Emmi held her hands as far apart as she could to emphasise how sad she felt Alex was.

"I don't think Mummy is sad, Em's," Ava told her, speaking softly. "It's just hard having a baby in the hospital," Ava explained. "She's just emotional right now."

"Yes," Emmi frowned. "I don't like it. I just want Hayden Grace to come home so that Mum won't be emotional then," Emmi looked genuinely concerned for Alex right now. "Mama too. She doesn't like Hayden Grace being the hospital. Why can't the nice doctor Mr Neil make her better quicker?"

"Uh," Ava took a moment to think of a suitable answer. "Well, it's not really something the doctors and nurses can control," Ava told her. "They can give her medicines and stuff to help her but it's mostly up to Hayden to respond well to everything."

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows, looking a little confused. "Like the CPAP?"

"Yeah," Ava nodded. "They gave her that to help her and now she doesn't need it, so she is getting better isn't she?"

"Stronger," Emmi gave a curt nod. "Mummy and Mama and Grandma and the nurses and doctors and Mr Neil always say stronger."

"Stronger," Ava corrected herself. "Hayden is getting stronger every day."

"It's taking a very long time for her to be strong enough to come home," Emmi sighed. "How strong do they need her to be?" Emmi wondered.

"Well they need her to be able to feed without the tube," Ava said. Emmi giving a little sigh as she nodded understandingly. "And once she's put on enough weight, she can come home."

"Then Mama and Mummy have both said we can go on a holiday. Maybe to the lakes or maybe to Grandma's at Midvale but she seems to live here with us now," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Or to Disney. I hope its to Disney because then I could be made into a real mermaid princess," Emmi grinned at the thought. "That would be cool, huh?"

"Yeah." Ava nodded enthusiastically.

"Or back to Hawaii," Emmi screeched at the thought. "We went snorkelling there. It was so much fun, and Uncle J was with us," Emmi said. "But then he died," Emmi exhaled sadly. "When the car crashed into his car," Emmi pursed her lips. "Auntie K was so sad."

"Yeah, I bet," Ava murmured. "But Hawaii, huh?" Ava didn't want to talk about death, so she tried to move the conversation away from it. "Bet that was super fun."

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "Have you been on holidays to Hawaii?"

"No," Ava shook her head. "I've been to Mexico though. I have family there."

Emmi scrunched her face up. "Mama's family?"

"No. Just my family. From my Mama's side," Ava told her. "Me and my Mama used to go there to visit."

"Hmmm, I've not been to Mexico. Only Hawaii," Emmi told her before taking a drink of her apple juice. "But you will come on the holiday wherever we go?"

"Sure I will," Ava nodded, assuming Maggie and Alex would ask her. "We can have lots of fun, huh?"

"Yes," Emmi smiled, and Ava smiled back at her, glad Emmi was talking to her like normal again. "Now, Ava, I still want you to win me and Hayden Grace a unicorn so let's finish lunch, so we can go play the games." Emmi said, tucking back into her hotdog.

"Okay." Ava murmured before she also went back to eating her lunch, very much enjoying her day with her niece.

* * *

Alex and Maggie left Eliza with Hayden and went to a diner close by to the hospital for their lunch. "You know this is the first date we've had in a long time." Maggie noted as she took a drink of her cola.

"This is a date?" Alex questioned.

"Well it's just the two of us out for a meal, I…I'd say this is a little date." Maggie said.

"Okay then," Alex murmured. "Our first date in what feels like forever and you bring me to a rundown diner." Alex looked around before taking a drink of her water.

"It's not rundown," Maggie screwed her face up, watching as Alex glanced at her phone that was sitting on the table. Maggie knew Alex was checking to see if she'd got a message from Eliza or the hospital regarding Hayden. She also knew that Alex was trying really hard to be more comfortable with being away from Hayden. "It maybe just needs a little freshen up."

"Mmm," Alex gave a little nod. "So, you enjoy your night with Emmi last night?"

"As always," Maggie smiled. "We did the baking then I let her stay up late and you'll never guess what we watched."

"Oooh I don't know," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "It's tough, uh…maybe The Little Mermaid?"

"And on your first guess," Maggie exhaled. "I thought it would have taken you longer than that," Maggie said, Alex stifling a laugh. "Ava uh…she took steps forward too," Maggie told her wife. "She planted some sunflower seeds and a little butterfly in the back yard and she said some words for the lost baby," Maggie said. "Then once Emmi was in bed we had a good chat about things. She's working through a lot. She's in a better place." Maggie gave a little smile. She was glad Ava was working through what happened.

"That's good," Alex smiled. She was also glad Ava was moving forward from things. "I do feel for her. She's still so young and she's already lost so much," Alex pursed her lips. Ava had lost both parents and a child, and she was still only 16 years old. "But it's good she's ready to be more open with you."

"Yeah, I just wish I felt like I had more time for her," Maggie murmured. "You know, right now with Hayden being in hospital she's getting the majority of my time and I…" Maggie stopped talking, shaking her head. "I don't want her to close up again because she feels like I am not there for her."

"I don't think she will," Alex shook her head. "And Hayden is getting stronger every day and soon we'll all be home together and getting this holiday planned." Alex gave a little smile at the thought of both Hayden coming home and a family holiday.

"Hmm yeah," Maggie smiled dreamily. "Then we'll get the family dog."

"Gertrude the Maltese." Alex said.

"You mean Toby the golden retriever." Maggie replied before taking another drink of her cola.

"No, I mean Gertrude the Maltese," Alex told her. "Babe I am so going to win this disagreement," Alex said, giving her a cheeky grin. "Little Gertie can chill out on the end of our bed and cuddle up on our knee while we watch movies," Alex said. "But big Toby," Alex shook her head. "He's too big to sit on our knees and ain't no big dog coming up the stairs and laying on my bed."

Maggie chuckled. "Big Toby would be a better guard dog than little Gertie."

"You think we need a guard dog?" Alex questioned. "You know what I do for a living, right?" Alex said, scrunching her face up a little. "And you might be tiny, but you are not exactly someone to mess with," Alex told her, reaching for her water. "We don't need a guard dog." Alex said before taking a drink.

"Hmmm, I guess there's still time to get you onto the Toby the golden retriever side." Maggie murmured, a cheeky grin etching on her face as she looked to the side, hoping the waitress would bring their food soon because she was getting rather hungry.

* * *

To win the big unicorn, Ava needed to knock down the 6 cans from the shelf a total of 5 times and trade the 5 small prizes for a the big one. There was no way that Ava was going to pay till she did that, but she'd managed to get two unicorns after 3 attempts. She was pretty sure than Emmi had made the cans fall on her third attempt, but she chose not to question her about it. Emmi made a little bit of a fuss that she wasn't going to get the big unicorn, but another ride on the Ferris wheel and some candyfloss soon made her forget about it. "Do we have much monies left?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh, yeah we have some," Ava answered. "Do you want to do something else?"

"I want to go on the slide." Emmi said, pointing to the large red and white Helter Skelter.

"Well you can do that," Ava told her. "Then we will phone Grandma and she will come pick us up and take us to the hospital and we can see Hayden, huh?"

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "And we can take her her unicorn?"

"Sure," Ava figured that Hayden already had enough teddies sitting by her incubator, but she didn't like saying no to Emmi. Not after Emmi insisted they win one for her. "She's very lucky getting all these teddies huh?"

"Yes," Emmi nodded as they made their way over to the slide. "Are you going to come down the slide too, Ava?" Emmi wondered.

"No," Ava told her. "I'll watch you."

"And look after the unicorns and my candyfloss?" Emmi asked. "But don't eat any," Emmi warned her. Ava chuckled. "Okay, you don't eat some."

"I won't eat your candyfloss," Ava told her, before paying for the slide, Emmi going to be able to go down 5 times. Ava took the candyfloss from Emmi and then the two unicorns, Emmi picking a pink one for herself with even darker pink hair, and she'd picked out a purple one for Hayden, saying it would match in with her room. "Have fun." Ava said, although she wasn't sure if Emmi had heard her because she'd already ran off up the stairs. Ava pulled her phone out of her pocket as she heard it beep. She smiled, seeing Ryan's name on the screen.

 _Hey babe, hope you are well. Wondered if you fancy going to the fair later if you weren't busy? Xx_

She was about to reply when she heard Emmi shouting on her. She looked up, seeing Emmi at the top of the slide, about to go down. "Go on then, I'm watching," Ava shouted up to her. Emmi disappeared for a moment, Ava watching for her to come down the slide. She smiled as she saw her, a huge smile on her face as she giggled, clearly enjoying it. "Woah, that looked fun."

"Yeah." Emmi answered quickly as she ran off back to the stairs to take her next go. Ava looked back down to her phone and typed a reply.

 _Hey, I'm actually at the fair right now! With Emmi though so missed out some of the bigger rides so we can do them one day this week? Heading to hospital soon then going to be at home with my sister tonight. X_

Ava watched as the reply bubbles appeared.

 _That's cool, enjoy the day with your family. Hope little Hayden is doing good. I'm working tomorrow and Wednesday at my Dad's but can go on Thursday. Maybe we can do a movie tomorrow night? X_

Ava started typing a reply.

 _Yeah that sounds good! Will check what's on at the movies and we can decide what to see. Enjoy work, ahaha! X_

Ryan's dad had a construction company, and he'd help out in the summer. Ava was looking to get some summer work, so she'd be able to get some of her own money, not liking always having to take money from Alex and Maggie. Maggie had the power to access her inheritance both from her Mama and Oscar, but she wanted Ava to keep it for when she was older, for sensible things like university, a car, a deposit for a house and some on doing some traveling. Maggie didn't mind helping her out at all right now although she was okay with Ava getting a summer job. She put her phone back into her pocket, looking up and watching Emmi as she stood up from the end of the slide. "I got more shots. Can you watch me Ava?" Emmi said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking." Ava told her, Emmi smiling as she ran off back up the stairs. Ava making sure to watch her as she came down the slide this time.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were back at the hospital after their little lunch date. Alex had given Hayden a sponge bath and Maggie had changed her nappy. Now they were both standing over the incubator, looking down to their daughter. "What do you think she'll like?" Maggie questioned, her eyes on Hayden.

"Well if Emmi has anything to do with it probably swimming, mermaids, baking, fish and the aquarium." Alex murmured, her gaze also on Hayden.

"I guess it would be handy though," Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear. "The both of them into the same thing."

"Yeah," Alex nodded lightly. "But she can do whatever she wants. Maybe you'll be the swim mum with Emmi and I'll be the soccer mum with Hayden."

"A soccer mum, huh?" Maggie rubbed Alex's back as she spoke.

"Or maybe a ballet mum," Alex murmured. "Whatever Hayden wants to do. You hear me sweetie, anything you wanna do or be is good with us." Alex said, Hayden's eyes darting around.

"Mummy's right Jelly girl," Maggie said. "We're always going to support you, no matter what," Maggie told her, Hayden's eyes continuing to dart around. "You looking around today sweetie?" Maggie questioned. "You starting to be more aware? Or you just want Mummies to talk about something different?" Maggie wondered. "You want Mama to tell you about Toby the golden retriever?" Maggie questioned. "He's going to be our doggy one day. You'll like that huh?"

"She'll never meet Toby the golden retriever," Alex said, looking around to her wife. "Gertrude the Maltese on the other hand," Alex said. "I thought we'd already discussed this." A grin etched on Alex's lips.

"Well the kids will get a say, so…." Maggie trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

"Well then if that's the case we will…" Alex stopped talking, seeing Hayden's eyes roll back. "Oh my God, Hayden," Alex shouted as she watched her daughter's arms and legs start to jerk. "Hayden."

"Doctors," Maggie shouted as she turned her head. "Sara, Sara," Maggie shouted on Sara, who was already making her way across upon hearing their distress. "Oh God." Maggie put her hand onto her chest, her heart beating ten to the dozen upon seeing Hayden's arms and legs continue to jerk, her eyes rolled back and not moving.

"What's happening. What's wrong?" Alex couldn't watch. She felt sick to her stomach, her heart beating faster and faster. Sara had turned Hayden onto her side and was holding her as she continued with the jerky movements. Erin appeared and closed the curtain, giving them more privacy. She gently brought Alex and Maggie a few steps away from the incubator, Sara dealing with Hayden as Erin was going to try her best to keep the parents calm, which she knew wouldn't be an easy task.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	59. Chapter 59

Erin had moved Alex and Maggie into the private family room as Hayden was going through some testing. They'd taken some blood, and she had been taken for an MRI scan. "She was doing so well," Alex squeaked, wiping her hand across her face. "I thought she was going to breeze through this," Alex looked to Maggie as she spoke. "She was improving every day and now she…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "What if it's something really bad?"

"Hey, no," Maggie shook her head as she rubbed Alex's arm. "We are not going to think like that."

"She had a seizure, Maggie," Alex raised her voice. "How else are we supposed to think?"

"I…" Maggie bit her lip. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach waiting on Sara to come back to talk with them. "I don't know but we…." Maggie shook her head as she took a deep breath, trying her best not to get worked up. She knew they needed to wait till Sara or Erin came back to talk to them.

Alex ran her hand through her hair as she took a deep breath. "She could have a brain bleed, it could have been an epileptic seizure, it could be -"

"Alex don't do this," Maggie said, her hand going back onto Alex's arm. "Don't be a doctor. Just be a parent. Wait till the professionals in this area tell us what's happening with her," Maggie knew it was easier said than done, but she needed to try to be positive. "You second guessing things isn't going to help."

"I just want to hold her," Alex spoke in a whisper, looking into Maggie's eyes. "She needs us with her."

"And we'll be with her again as soon as we can," Maggie assured her. "But she needs these tests. The doctors need to find out why she had the seizure," Maggie said, before pulling Alex into her. She soothingly rubbed her back as Alex held onto her, Maggie both knowing Alex needed the comfort, plus needing some herself. The wait felt like forever. Maggie knew it hadn't really been that long, but it felt like hours. Like time was standing still. "I know it's hard, but we just need to wait and keep as calm as we can."

"I can't." Alex's voice was muffled against her wife.

"Yeah, you can," Maggie rubbed her back. "We're here together, yeah? We'll -" Maggie stopped talking as the door opened, and Eliza, Emmi and Ava came into the room. Alex pulled away from the embrace with Maggie, turning to face her family.

"A nurse sent us down here," Eliza already felt worried, but seeing the look on both Maggie and Alex's faces made her worry even more. "What's going on?" Eliza's heart started to beat faster and faster, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Before Alex or Maggie could explain, Emmi started excitedly telling them about her day. "Mummies, I went to the fair with Ava and we went on the Ferris wheel twice and the spinny teacups three times and the bumper cars and this birly spinny thing and the ghost train and we got hotdogs and candyfloss and Ava won the unicorns for me and Hayden." Emmi spoke with a grin on her face as she walked over to Maggie, holding out the two unicorns for her to see.

"Wow," Maggie did her best to put on a smile. "Sounds like a fab day, sweetie."

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded as Maggie ran her hand through her hair. "Why are we not looking at Hayden Grace?"

"Uh," Alex cleared her throat before looking to Ava. "How about you take Emmi for some ice-cream," Alex suggested. "Do you need some more money?"

"Here." Eliza handed Ava some money before she could even answer if she did or not.

"C'mon, Emmi, let's go get some ice-cream." Ava held her hand out, but Emmi furrowed her eyebrows as she shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Mummies." Emmi said, her hand going to Maggie's thigh as she leaned into her.

"Go on, sweetie," Maggie rubbed her back. "We are just going to be talking and that's boring. You go and have some more fun with Auntie Ava," Maggie encouraged her, her hand going back to Emmi's hair. "Then after ice-cream you can come sit with me and Mummy, okay?" Maggie was still running her hand through Emmi's hair as she spoke.

"Quickly then." Emmi sighed before she ran over to Ava. Ava glanced at Alex and Maggie, seeing the look on both of their faces. She was dying to know what was wrong. Know why they weren't sitting with Hayden but she understood they didn't want to say anything in front of Emmi yet. She gave them a soft smile before she took Emmi away to get her some ice-cream.

Alex waited to make sure they were gone and out of earshot, before looking to her mother. Eliza took a step forward, the worried look still plastered on her face. "She uh…" Alex rubbed her hands together. "She had a seizure," Alex told her mother, Eliza's eyes widening. "Uh, she's gone to get some tests done," Alex looked around to Maggie, Maggie rubbing Alex's back. "So, we don't really know much right now. We eh…" Alex stopped talking, clearing her throat as she looked back to her mother. "We gotta wait and it's killing us."

"I can imagine," Eliza stepped closer to the both of them, kneeling down and placing a hand on each of their knees. "But she's a strong little one. She's done so well so far and she's going to keep fighting."

"What if she is really sick, Mum?" Alex questioned. "I can't….she can't…." Alex shook her head, not able to get the words out. She just needed to know what was going on with her daughter.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Maggie said, still rubbing Alex's back.

"Maggie is right," Eliza rubbed Alex's knee. "We'll see what the doctor has to say before we start worrying too much, okay?" Eliza spoke softly, trying to keep her daughter calm. She knew it would be hard, but there was no point getting all worked up until they knew exactly what was happening with Hayden. She gave them both a reassuring smile, hoping the doctor would be there soon with news on Hayden.

* * *

Alex was pacing the room, not able to sit still any longer. Maggie was sitting there, her head in her hands as her legs were shaking nervously. Eliza was sitting next to her, rubbing her back, giving her some comfort. "It's been ages." Alex sounded like she was going to cry. "There's something really wrong with her. I can feel it." Alex waved her hands around in front of her as she kept pacing the room.

"It just takes time to get some results, sweetie." Eliza told her.

Alex didn't get a chance to reply as the door opened and Sara walked into the room. Maggie shot up to standing, quickly moving across the room to be next to Alex. Alex put her hand into Maggie's as Eliza appeared behind them, a hand on each of their backs. "I'm sorry for the wait," Sara told them. "Hayden's MRI and blood came back clear." Sara paused, looking between Alex and Maggie, both parents relaxing a little.

"That's good, right?" Eliza questioned.

"Well it rules out epilepsy and a brain bleed," Sara responded. "Some preemie babies will have an isolated seizure," Sara told them. "She didn't show any signs of fever, but high temperature can also cause a baby to have one."

"So, it's nothing serious though?" Maggie questioned. "She's okay?"

"We will keep a close eye on her but like I said, we saw no signs of illness," Sara spoke softly. "Sometimes young babies and toddlers will have unexplained seizures, but most always grow out of them."

"So this could happen again?" Alex questioned, her heart sinking. There was no way that she could watch Hayden go through another seizure.

"It's a possibility." Sara nodded.

Eliza, Alex and Maggie all took a deep breath at the news. "Can we go back to see her?" Alex questioned. "I need to see her."

"Sure you can." Sara told them. She was barely finished talking and Alex had already started to leave the room, Maggie and Eliza following after her. They walked down to the NICU and went over to the incubator, Alex seeing Erin with her daughter.

"Is it okay for me to hold her?" Alex questioned. Seeing Hayden having a seizure was awful for her and she just needed her baby in her arms. She needed to hold her and keep her safe.

Erin looked around to Alex, giving her a smile as she nodded. "Sure it is," Erin opened the side of the incubator as Alex sat down. She was too eager for cuddles to prepare herself for Kangaroo care. She just needed Hayden in her arms. Erin handed Hayden down to her, Alex staring down at her daughter as she looked up at her, her big, brown eyes staring up at Alex's. "I'll give you some time." Erin looked to Maggie who gave her a smile before walking away. Maggie walked over to Alex and Hayden and bent down, her finger lightly rubbing Hayden's arm. Eliza stayed back, letting the mothers have this time with their daughter.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Alex murmured. She still felt guilty for her early arrival, and this made her feel worse. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been born yet. If Alex was able to hold on for longer. "I should have protected you better. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Sweetie," Maggie rubbed her arm. "Don't blame yourself," Maggie told her. "This wasn't your fault." Maggie assured her. She thought Alex had passed this blaming herself thing, but of course a scare probably would send her back to those thoughts.

"She's just a baby, Maggie," Alex told her. "This isn't fair for her."

"I know, babe," Maggie rubbed Alex's arm again. "And I know it was scary but she's a Danvers and she's strong and she's got this," Maggie exhaled lightly, glancing down at Hayden, who looked content cuddled against Alex. "Haven't you Jelly girl?" Maggie questioned, lightly rubbing Hayden's little hand. Hayden darted her eyes to look at Maggie, her fingers grasping around Maggie's finger.

"I don't know anymore," Alex replied, her head shaking. "Maggie, I can't deal with this much longer."

"Hey, c'mon, you're doing great." Maggie used her other hand to rub Alex's arm, Hayden's fingers still grasping her finger. She could see how much this setback had freaked Alex out. As much as she wanted to freak out herself, she knew Alex needed her to stay strong and be the voice of reason right now.

"No," Alex shook her head. "Can you take her from me? Please, Maggie," Alex looked into Maggie's eyes, almost pleading with her. "Take her," Maggie gently took Hayden from Alex, Alex standing up as tears filled her eyes. "I can't." Alex said as she started to walk away.

"Alex." Maggie shouted out to her, as looked at Eliza.

"I'll go. Stay with Hayden," Eliza said as she followed out after Alex. "Alexandra." Eliza said, walking out into the corridor, chasing after her daughter.

"Mum," Alex turned around, a tear rolling down her cheek. "This is so hard, I feel like I need to…" Alex shook her head as she trailed off.

"I know it must be, sweetheart," Eliza opened her arms out, Alex walking into the embrace. "But you and Maggie are strong. And so is little Hayden. You can get through this." Eliza assured her, rubbing her back softly.

"I don't know anymore." Alex murmured, holding tightly onto her mother, Eliza choosing not to say any more right now, but to just hold her daughter and give her the comfort she clearly needed.

* * *

Maggie woke up, her head turning to the side, expecting to see her wife next to her, but Alex's side of the bed was empty. She looked over to the en-suite, but the light was off, so it was unlikely that Alex was in there. She got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom, walking down to Emmi's room, wondering if Alex was in there with her. Maggie quietly peeked her head around the door, seeing Emmi laying on her front, the covers half hanging off her, her arm hanging down over the edge of the bed. She gave a little smile, choosing not to disturb her. She walked down the hall and made her way down the stairs, seeing the living room light was on. She was about to say something when she heard Alex's voice and noticed she was on the phone. "Okay, I will….thank you and sorry for calling you at this hour," Alex said, her lips pursing as she looked to Maggie. "Yeah, thanks Richard. See you, bye." Alex hung up her phone as Maggie took a seat next to her.

"You doing okay?" Maggie questioned, her hand going onto Alex's thigh.

"I'm sorry," Alex felt the need to apologise. "I couldn't sleep and then I…." Alex looked downwards. "I wanted a drink."

"Well you've not been to a meeting for a long time," Maggie reminded her. Her sponsor Richard had been to the house a few times during Alex's bed rest, but obviously, she wasn't getting to her meetings right now. "And it's been a pretty stressful time lately," Maggie rubbed her thigh as she spoke. "Babe, you are so strong, and you are doing great with your sobriety," Maggie spoke softly. "And you didn't drink. You did the right thing by calling your sponsor."

"Yeah because there is no alcohol in the house." Alex muttered.

"You still called Richard," Maggie told her. "And you didn't go out to a 24 hour bottle shop and buy something." Maggie pointed out.

Alex shook her head. "I couldn't do that to you and the girls," Alex told her. "Emmi and Hayden, they need me. Hayden, she needs me to be strong for her."

"And you are." Maggie assured her.

"You are not disappointed in me?" Alex murmured.

"For what?" Maggie questioned. "Being strong enough to resist? For calling your sponsor so he could talk things over with you?" Maggie asked. "Baby, I'm proud that you continue to resist." Maggie kept rubbing Alex's thigh as she spoke.

"Yeah?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod. "I just found myself back there, wanting to drink to take away what I was feeling. When I drink I don't feel it," Alex sounded like she was going to cry. "But then I wake up and I am hungover and it's still there, so I….I know it's not the answer but I hurt so much. She's 8 days old and she….well, she shouldn't even be born. She should…" Alex pursed her lips. "This isn't fair for her. She shouldn't have to fight when she's just been born."

Maggie opened her arm out and pulled Alex into her, Alex resting her head against her wife, welcoming the comforting embrace. "She's going to be okay, Alex," Maggie of course didn't know this for sure, but she had to be hopeful. "Chances are this was an isolated event. They couldn't find any reason why she'd have a seizure," Maggie spoke softly, rubbing Alex's arm. "I know it sucks not knowing why, but at least we know it's not anything serious." On the one hand, Maggie was glad that it seemed Hayden wasn't about to develop any health issues but on the other, she hated the not knowing why she'd had a seizure.

"It still could be," Alex murmured. "Maybe they just didn't spot it. Maybe they -"

"Alex," Maggie rubbed her arm again. "She's tough. She's strong. She's our little girl and she's going to get through this," Maggie spoke confidently. When Hayden was first born, they were told she had a 98 per cent survival rate. The chances of her being a fully healthy child almost the same as a child born at term. "We take this one day at a time, yeah?"

"Mmm," Alex nodded lightly against Maggie's chest. She knew Maggie was right. Her overly worrying wasn't going to help with anything. Hayden needed them to be strong for her. "One day at a time." Alex repeated as she took a tighter hold of her wife, Maggie placing a soft kiss on her forehead, as they stayed in the embrace.

* * *

 **Sorry it's shorter than usual, but it's something… ;)**

 **Thoughts?**


	60. Chapter 60

Hayden was now three weeks old. She'd had another seizure, thankfully not in the presence of Emmi, because it would really upset and freak Emmi out to see it happening. Despite the seizures, she was gaining weight now weighing in at 3lbs 14 ounces, and feeding well, growing into a healthy baby. She was starting to make sucking movements with her mouth, so they'd decided to try her and see if she'd take anything from the breast. As much as Alex wanted this moment, she was a little nervous as well. She was sitting on the chair, ready for Maggie to hand Hayden down to her. "Now," Penny said, looking to Alex. "She still needs to learn to co-ordinate sucking, breathing and swallowing, so she probably won't attach for too long, but she's definitely ready to give it a go."

"You are sure?" Alex questioned. "I don't want her trying to soon and making things more difficult for her."

"She's ready." Penny spoke reassuringly, before looking to Maggie. She gave her a little nod, Maggie lifting Hayden from the incubator and placing her in Alex's arms. Hayden moved her head around for a moment, before she put her lips against Alex's breast and made a sucking motion with her lips. Alex guided her to her nipple, Hayden laying there for a moment, her eyes darting around.

"C'mon Jelly girl," Alex lightly rubbed her cheek and she latched on, lightly suckling. "She's feeding." Alex sounded overjoyed as she looked up to Maggie, who was smiling down at her.

"I told you she could do it." Penny said, looking proud of Hayden. She didn't expect Hayden to feed for long from Alex, but she was pleased she was starting to suckle. This was one step closer to her being able to go home. She knew once Hayden got the hang of it, she'd take to it quickly. She stayed close to make sure Hayden was okay, and to be there in case she did stop breathing. She smiled, seeing the look on Alex's face. It was always touching to her to see the mothers feeding their child for the first time. Seeing the look on their faces that the special moment was bringing to them.

"Can you put some of the milk I've expressed into a bottle?" Alex questioned, looking to Penny as she spoke. "For her next feed. Maggie needs to feed her as well now she can suckle."

"No, Alex," Maggie shook her head. "There's plenty time for me to feed her when she gets home. You just take this time to get her used to feeding from you." Maggie told her. She knew Alex needed this. The closeness. The feeling that she was being useful and doing something good for her daughter. She'd struggled the most with their NICU time so far. She was still strong, but she had a lot of worrying moments, but it was just because she loved so fiercely, because she was always so protective over everyone.

"Yes, Maggie," Alex replied. "It's not fair that I always get these moments first," Alex told her. "Just because I'm such a nervous wreck and freak out all the time. It's not fair. You are her Mama and you deserve these special moments too."

"I think it's pretty special watching you with her," Maggie told her, giving her a smile as she watched Hayden feeding. "I always love watching you with her."

"You mean you like seeing me freak out?" Alex questioned.

"You're not that bad," Maggie assured her, lightly rubbing her arm. "And it's not been without reason. We have a preemie. She's had the seizures, they're enough to make any parent freak out." Maggie told her.

Alex gave a little nod. "Well still, I….I want you to give her a feed next time," Alex said. "Mummy's orders." Alex raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Well if Mummy says so." Maggie murmured. She wanted to feed Hayden, but she knew the breast feeding was something that was important to Alex, so she felt like Hayden should get used to that first, but she was glad Alex was insistent that she got to feed her as soon as she could to.

"Oh," Alex looked down to Hayden again. She's only been feeding her a few minutes, but she'd moved off the breast, and she looked like she was struggling for breath. Alex's heart started to beat faster as she looked to Penny. "Penny, I don't think she is breathing." Alex sounded panicked as Maggie put her hand on her chest, her eyes widening as she looked worried as well.

"She's okay," Penny glanced down at Hayden. She needed to let Hayden try things for herself and she knew when to intervene. She'd been a NICU nurse for almost 10 years. "Rub her arm." Penny kept her voice calm, in attempt to keep the parents calm.

Alex shakily did as she was told, rubbing Hayden's arm lightly. Hayden made a little sound, like air was escaping from her mouth, before she turned her head and latched back on to Alex, Alex and Maggie both giving a sigh of relief. "Well done Jelly girl." Alex continued to rub her arm as Hayden started feeding again.

"She's doing well for her first try," Penny sounded proud of Hayden. "No doubt it won't be long till she's feeding perfectly without the tube and you know what that means."

"Well that's what we want because then that means you'll be closer to coming home," Maggie smiled down at Hayden. "You hear that, Jelly girl?" Maggie questioned. "Keep this up and you'll get to come home soon." Maggie couldn't wait for that moment. For no more hospital visits. No more freak outs. Just her family, together in her home.

* * *

Ava had gotten a summer job in a diner downtown. She had set hours, working Sunday's through Tuesday's from 10 till 6. Izzy and Lily had come into the diner, taking a seat in one of the booths. "There she is." Izzy pointed to Ava who was taking the order of the family sitting at the other side of the diner.

"Look at her dress," Lily gave a little giggle, clearly amused at her uniform. "For one, she's actually wearing a dress," Lily said, Ava more a jeans and hoodie kind of girl. "She looks like she's back in the 50's." Lily noted, staring at Ava in her blue and white dress.

"Well it is a 50's themed diner." Izzy reminded her.

"You think if we put a quarter in the jukebox and play a tune she'll have to dance?" Lily questioned.

"Uhm, nope, pretty sure she won't," Izzy answered, and Lily pouted. "Oh hey, she's coming," Izzy said, Lily looking around as Ava walked across the diner. She put the order through to the kitchen then walked across with some menus, placing them down. "Can I start you off with some drinks?" Ava questioned, looking up to see who was at the table. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey hey," Lily grinned. "How's the working girl?"

"I'm making some money, so…" Ava didn't exactly like her job, but she was making some money, which pleased her. She hoped to do something nice for Alex and Maggie once she'd made a decent amount to thank them for all they'd done for her. "How's your day been?"

"Yeah, just chilling," Izzy told her. "Didn't get out of bed till 10," Izzy grinned, mocking that she could lie in late and Ava needed to be up earlier to get to work for 10. "Would have stayed in longer, but well, you've met my siblings."

"Yeah," Ava chuckled. "We'll need to accompany Emmi and Jake on another little date soon." Ava said, Izzy nodding in agreement.

"Yeah he's been asking Mum to call to arrange a play date for a while but she doesn't want to bother Maggie or Alex right now," Izzy said. "You know, because Hayden is in hospital."

"Uh, yeah, well we can arrange something. We should have taken them to the fair together, but we'll think of something." Ava said, and Izzy nodded.

"So, you meeting lover boy tonight or are you free?" Lily questioned. Ava had met up with Ryan a lot lately and Lily was keen on them to hang out, just the girls for a night.

"No, not that we've planned yet anyways," Ava responded. "Are you wanting to do something?" Ava questioned.

"Mmm," Lily nodded. "I thought it would be cool if three of us hung out," Lily suggested. "We could go to the mall and go to the arcade or the movies or something like that. Might can even sleepover at mines, but I'll need to check that with my dad."

"Yeah sounds good to me." Ava nodded.

"Mind no sneaking next door to Ryan's house," Izzy told her. Ryan and Lily being next door neighbours. "We get you for the whole night, right?"

"Sure." Ava nodded. She did have to admit she'd spent a lot of her free time with him lately.

"Taking an awfully long time with this order, Ava." Ava looked around to Janice, the old lady co-worker of Ava's as she shouted over to her as she was standing behind the counter, putting more coffee beans into the machine.

"Sorry," Ava murmured before looking back to her friends. "So, you know what you want?" Ava questioned.

"We haven't looked at the menu. You keep distracting us." Lily grinned.

"Well then I'll give you a few minutes," Ava told them. "You want any drinks?"

"You gonna throw us them in for free?" Lily gave her a cheeky grin as she raised her eyebrows.

"If I want to get fired." Ava retorted.

"Sweet, she's willing to get herself fired for us," Izzy joked. "Uh, but yeah, I'll have a diet coke." Izzy told her.

"It's Pepsi," Ava told her. "Is that okay?"

"Uh no," Izzy screwed her face up. "It's not the same thing," Izzy sighed. "Uh, I'll have a sprite please." Ava wrote it down on the pad before looking to Lily.

"Dr Pepper." Lily told her, Ava writing it down before she heard Janice shouting at her again. Ava rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly." Ava told them, before she walked away, letting them look at the menu as she got their drinks for them.

* * *

Alex and Emmi were having some time with Hayden. Maggie had had to go into work, to talk with her boss about getting more time off. She knew if she went to work when Hayden was still in the hospital, she'd not be able to concentrate at all, which wouldn't do anyone any good. She'd already had three weeks off though, and because Hayden was early, the time she was having off wasn't the time she'd originally booked to be off, so Maggie only had to hope that it would still be possible. Alex was looking up, watching at the window because J'onn was due to come to finally get a visit with Hayden. "Hey, Emmi look who it is." Alex said, seeing J'onn standing outside, taking with a nurse. They both looked in the window to Alex, who nodded her head as she gestured for J'onn to come in.

"Pops," Emmi shrieked as she ran over to him. "I've not seen you for ages and ages."

"No," J'onn rubbed Emmi's back as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I guess we've both been busy, huh?"

"Oh yes," Emmi nodded. "I got a baby sister now," Emmi told him proudly. "Hayden Grace."

"Yeah," J'onn smiled at her as they walked over to Alex and the incubator. "She's gorgeous, Alex," J'onn gave Alex a hug. "Congratulations."

"Papa J'onn," Emmi pulled on his shirt, J'onn looking back down to Emmi. "She used to have a breathing tube, but she doesn't need that now," Emmi said. "She just needs to feed without the tube, but she is trying hard and doing it a bit and then they want her to put more weight on," Emmi informed him. "Is that all, Mum?" Emmi said, looking up to Alex as she spoke.

"That's right." Alex played with Emmi's ponytail as she spoke.

"She really is lovely, Alex. I am so happy for you," J'onn gave her a smile as he rubbed her arm. "We all miss you at work. Everyone sends their love," J'onn said. "But you'll be back one day, right?"

"Mmm," Alex twisted her lip. "I'm not sure in what capacity, but I'll be back."

"Well, you can start off part time. Whenever you are ready," J'onn told her. "Be it in a few months or a few years, your job is always there." J'onn said.

Alex chose not to say she meant she didn't see herself retuning as an agent who went on missions and that for her family, she'd rather be in the DEO lab but instead, she gave J'onn an appreciative smile. "Thanks," Alex was grateful to have a boss as understanding as J'onn. "You uh, you want to hold her?" Alex questioned, watching as J'onn was staring down at Hayden.

"If that's allowed." J'onn answered, just as Penny came over to check Hayden's vitals.

"Nurse Penny," Emmi spoke for Alex. "Can Papa J'onn hold Hayden Grace?"

"As long as your Mama says it's okay then of course he can." Penny said, as she jotted some numbers down on Hayden's chart.

"That's not my Mama," Emmi shook her head. "That's Mum or sometimes still Mummy, but never Mama," Emmi said as she pointed to Alex. "Mama had to go talk to her boss at the station."

"I see, sorry," Penny apologised as Alex bit her lip as she glanced at Emmi. "Well if Mummy says he can hold her then yes." Penny said, her eyes on Emmi.

"Yeah I'd like him to have a hold." Alex said.

"Okay Pops, you sit there," Emmi directed him to the recliner. "And you need to take your shirt off."

"I what?" J'onn looked a little confused and panicked.

"He doesn't need to take his shirt off, sweetie," Alex chuckled. "That's just when me and Mama do Kangaroo care for Hayden." Alex explained.

"Oh." Emmi gave a little giggle as Penny took Hayden from the incubator and gently placed her in J'onn's arms, before leaving them to it.

Alex pulled her phone out wanting to get a picture of this moment, J'onn staring down at Hayden as she looked up to him, looking even smaller in J'onn's muscular arms. "Well aren't you a precious little one," J'onn spoke softly as Alex took a photo. "Her eyes are so big and so brown," J'onn said, looking up to Alex for a moment. "She's a lot like you, Alex," J'onn noticed. "Huh, you won't do bad looking like your beautiful Mummy, hmmm." J'onn looked back down to Hayden, who made a little squeaking sound as her eyes darted around.

"She sounded like a mouse there." Emmi giggled.

"Yeah," Alex agreed as she went back to her phone, sending the photo to Maggie with the caption 'Meeting Grandpapa J'onn' with the heart eyes emoji. She put her phone back into her pocket, before looking to the scene again. "You want to be heard now, Jelly girl?" Alex questioned. Hayden hadn't really made many sounds since she was born. Hayden did another little squeak like sound as she moved her eyes again, like she was looking for Alex. "Mummy is here," Alex stepped a little closer, bending down in front of J'onn and putting her hand onto Hayden's arm. "But I'm glad you got to finally meet Grandpapa J'onn," Alex smiled softly. "He's very, very special to Mummy, he is." Alex told her, rubbing her arm.

"To me too Hayden Grace," Emmi stepped closer to Alex, Alex wrapping her arm around her. "He's the best Pops in the whole world," Emmi told her sister. "But he is very busy so time with him is super special."

J'onn felt touched by both Alex and Emmi's words. He looked up to them, giving them a smile. "You are all super special to me too," J'onn said, looking back down to Hayden. "You ever need me for anything little one, then I'll be there for you," J'onn told her, Hayden's eyes darting around before settling on him. "You and Em's." J'onn said, adding in Emmi's name for her benefit, so she still felt included, although he was sure she did.

"Do you like holding her?" Emmi questioned, watching him intently. Emmi was more comfortable with touching Hayden, but she was yet to hold her.

"Yeah, it's lovely to get a little cuddle." J'onn told her, Emmi pursing her lips.

Emmi got a smile on her face as she very gently, rubbed Hayden's forehead. "But she is just so little."

"Yeah but she is our little Hayden, isn't she?" J'onn questioned. "It's nice to give babies cuddles."

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows as she scratched the side of her head. "Did you know Hayden Grace has got hair?" Emmi questioned. "Mummy can I take her hat off?" Emmi questioned.

"Gently." Alex told her. She was glad Emmi was more comfortable with touching Hayden and taking her hat off was even a bigger step, so Alex okayed it, knowing she could put it back on again and that Emmi wanted to show J'onn Hayden's dark hair. Emmi very gently pulled at the hat, displaying the dark brown hair.

"It sticks up." Emmi gave a little giggle.

"So I see," J'onn glanced at the hair, it standing up on end. "You been giving her a mohawk?" J'onn joked with her.

"No it's just what it's like," Emmi told him before she looked to Alex. "Does she need it back on?" Emmi questioned, looking down to the little white hat with grey elephants on it.

"She's okay just now." Alex told her.

"Well, you can do it when she needs it." Emmi told her, handing the hat out for her to take. Alex took the hat into her hand, looking back to J'onn, smiling as he was holding her baby girl.

* * *

Kara was over at Neil's house. It was their 4th date and Neil had asked Kara over, saying he was going to cook for her. Kara was in the living room of his house, looking at a picture that she'd picked up from the mantlepiece. It showing a fair-haired woman holding a tiny baby. "You probably don't need me to tell you that's Amy and Joshua." Neil appeared in the room, handing Kara out a glass of white wine.

"Sorry." Kara put the photo back in its place on the mantlepiece.

"That's okay. It's there to be looked at," Neil gave her a little smile as she took the glass of wine from him. "It's the only one I have of Amy out, but you'll see a few of Joshua throughout the house," Kara gave him a little smile as she took a drink of her wine. "I uh…I don't want to have nothing of him, you know. I know he didn't live for long, but he was my boy and I…." Neil took a deep breath, looking to the photo.

"He was very handsome." Kara spoke softly, looking to Neil.

"He was all Amy," Neil said. "He had her little button nose and her deep blue eyes," Neil cleared his throat. "I uh, I often wonder what he'd be like now, you know. If he'd be a little daredevil climbing over everything or if he'd be timid and gentle. Either way would be good with me of course," Neil exhaled. "But he couldn't fight it," Kara pursed her lips. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. This was a touchy subject and she didn't want to say something to upset Neil. Thankfully, Neil spoke again. "I kept his hospital bracelet," Neil told her. "And his going home outfit. Even thought he never got to wear it. As soon as we found out it was a boy Amy was adamant that we needed to pick him out an outfit for coming home for the hospital, so I have that," Neil said. "Uh, did you keep anything of James'?"

"He gave me this necklace," Kara put her hand on the love heart pendant she wore around her neck. "And I have a couple of his hoodies that I like to wear in the winter when it's cold in my loft," Kara admitted. "There's some pictures of him, of us together in my loft and his camera. He was a keen photographer. Well, he was a photographer before his promotion."

"Is that where you met him, at your work?" Neil questioned. Kara obviously telling Neil she was a reporter.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "It's still strange being there without him." Kara murmured, thinking both about CatCo and the DEO without James.

"I know that feeling," Neil told her, before they both gave each other an understanding smile. Neil looked into Kara's sparkling blue eyes, feeling the growing connection with her. "Uh," Neil cleared his throat. They'd had three previous dates, that had gone extremely well, but they were yet to have their first kiss. He wanted to take this slow and not rush it, especially because they were both getting back into dating after their loses. "You really are beautiful, Kara." Neil told her. Kara blushed a little as Neil brought his hand up and lightly rubbed her cheek. Kara's smile grew larger, as she looked into his deep green eyes. She saw him leaning in and felt her heart beat faster as his lips brushed against hers. She smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen slightly.

"Mmm, burning." Kara said as she pulled back. Neil pulled a face of confusion before he widened his eyes, both realising what she was meaning and smelling the burning himself.

"The sauce," Neil ran out of the living room towards the kitchen, Kara following after him. He was making pasta with a homemade arrabiata sauce and garlic bread, something that was nice and simple, Neil not wanting to over complicate the cooking when he was wanting to impress Kara. "Damn." Neil muttered as he took it off the hob, the sauce all dried up and burnt to the pan.

"It's okay," Kara told him. "I wouldn't be able to even make arrabiata sauce."

"Clearly I can't either." Neil threw the pan angrily into the kitchen sink.

"You just got a bit distracted," Kara took a few steps closer to him, putting her wine down on the worktop. "Can you try it again?"

"The pasta is ready now," Neil threw his hands out before lifting the pan of pasta up from the hob, all of the water having boiled away, Neil having left it for a little to long. "This is totally ruined," Neil threw the pan into the sink as well before he opened the oven and took out the garlic bread, it also starting to blacken. "What a disaster." Neil sighed.

"Hey," Kara put her hands onto his arms, rubbing them gently. "It's alright," Kara held back some laughter because she knew Neil didn't find it funny. "We can get take out." Kara told him.

"I wanted to cook for you," Neil murmured. "I can't believe I've ruined our date."

"You've not ruined anything," Kara assured him, still rubbing his arms. "We can do the whole cooking thing another time. We can order take out for tonight or go out and find a restaurant to go to." Kara suggested, seeing there was no point getting annoyed over what couldn't be fixed.

"Yeah, you are right," Neil exhaled, looking downwards and placing a soft kiss on Kara's lips. "I guess you'll want Chinese, so you can get some potstickers?" Neil questioned, his lips etching into a cheeky grin.

"Alex tell you I love potstickers, did she?" Kara laughed.

"She might have," Neil murmured, the grin still on his face. "I'll clean this mess up," Neil moved away from Kara. "Uhm, take out menu is in the top drawer," Neil pointed to the cabinet by the dining table. "Have a look and see what you want." Neil said, leaving Kara to get the menu as he started clearing up the mess of the burnt dinner.

* * *

 **Feeling a little lost with where to take the story at the moment (aside from Hayden getting home) so unless I can find inspiration I'll probably wrap this up soon. Feel free to suggest what you'd like to see storyline wise, as I love this little family, so would like to keep writing about them.**

 **Thoughts?**


	61. Chapter 61

Alex walked down the stairs to the basement where Ava's room now was. She walked across the living room area she had, seeing two cans of mountain dew on the table, both of them crushed slightly so Alex knew they were empty. There was also a plate sitting on the table and a wrapper from a candy bar. Alex walked over to the bedroom door, knocking lightly. "Ava."

"Yeah," Alex took this as a come in, so she pushed on the door with her foot and walked into the bedroom, Ava coming out of her bathroom, as she tied her hair back in ponytail. Alex put Ava's freshly washed and ironed clothes onto her bed. She looked around the bedroom, clothes over the floor, another can of mountain dew on her bedside table, a glass of half drunken orange juice and a glass of water also sitting there along with an empty bag of Cheetos. "Sorry I know it's a mess. I'll clean it." Ava said, seeing the look on Alex's face.

"That's all we ask of you," Alex said, looking towards the bathroom door. "You have any towels that need washing?"

Ava nodded. "They are on the bathroom floor," Ava voice got quieter as she spoke the sentence. Alex raised her eyebrows. Maybe that was a Rodas thing because no matter how many times Alex said it annoyed her, Maggie also left towels on the bathroom floor. Alex didn't understand how it was so difficult to put it back on the towel rail or into the laundry basket. "I thought you'd be at the hospital already." Ava noted as she disappeared into the bathroom, coming out moments later with two towels in her hand.

"Maggie has Emmi at softball," Alex answered. Emmi wanted to try out the sport, so Maggie had taken her to the local kids' club to try it out. "So, I thought I'd take a couple hours to catch up on the really fun stuff like laundry and cleaning and so." Alex said, and Ava gave a little chuckle.

"I thought Eliza was good at keeping on top of that for you." Ava murmured as she sat down on the end of her bed, the towels still in her hands.

"I can't rely on her for everything," Alex also sat down on the end of the bed. "And she's at the hospital with Hayden," Alex was also keen to get to the hospital, still not liking being away from Hayden for long periods of time, but she was waiting for Maggie and Emmi to get back, so they could go together. "You have anything on today or are you coming to the hospital? See your little niece?" Ava hadn't been that much to see Hayden. Alex and Maggie were both hopeful the visits would increase after she'd dealt with the miscarriage but so far it was still the same as usual.

"Uhm," Ava exhaled. "I'm meeting Ryan, but I'll come see her tomorrow."

"Okay." Alex knew she couldn't force her.

Ava smiled before she sucked in her bottom lip, looking a little worried. "Alex," Ava spoke quietly, looking downwards briefly, before looking back to her sister-in-law. "I haven't had a period since…you know, I lost Peanut."

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Your body has been through a trauma and it can just take some time for it to recover and get things back to normal." Alex told her.

"But its been 13 weeks and google says -"

"Don't google." Alex shook her head.

"Google knows everything." Ava protested.

Alex chuckled. "Don't google medical stuff," Alex told her. "We can get you an appointment with the doctor and they can give you a blood test and check things over, see if there's anything going on, but try not to worry," Alex rubbed her arm. "Just give it some time."

"I am worried," Ava murmured. "I don't think we did, I think he is lying but there were some days where we'd hang out at his house and be drinking and I…I dunno, maybe I got a bit drunk and just don't remember sleeping with him and I'm…" Ava put her hand on her stomach as she looked down.

"You and Ryan?" Alex questioned.

"No, we've not, we're not…." Ava trailed off, shaking her head as she looked back to Alex. "We are waiting. Taking it slow," Ava told her, Alex giving her a little smile. "I was talking about Kyle."

"Oh," Alex bit her lip. "I suppose I should have figured that one out when you said hanging out and drinking."

"Kyle told my friends that we'd slept together," Ava told her. "I'm pretty sure we didn't. I'd remember that, right?" Ava questioned.

Alex rubbed her hands together as she pursed her lips. "When I was drinking and at the worst of it, I woke up not having a clue what I'd done the night before sometimes," Alex spoke quietly, not proud of that time in her life. "So, I'd say, it's possible," Alex told her. "I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear," Alex exhaled. "But I think Kyle is the type of guy to say things just to get a rise out of you. To cause unnecessary trouble."

Ava bit her lip as she considered what Alex had said. "What if I am pregnant again though?" Ava questioned. "Maybe I ovulated then got pregnant and that's why I've never had a period." Ava said, feeling a little scared at the thought of being pregnant with Kyle's baby.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there is a test in the en-suite if you want to take it," Alex thought maybe it would ease Ava's worry a little if she took a test. "And then we can take things from there." Alex told her.

Ava nodded, looking rather scared at the thought. "Can you stay with me?" Ava questioned.

"Of course I can." Alex rubbed Ava's back, showing her some support. She was pretty sure Ava wouldn't be pregnant, but she'd be there for her and support her through her worry.

"Oh Dios mío, Alex," Ava's voice quivered. "Kyle's baby would be worse than…" Ava stopped talking, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Hey, c'mon," Alex rubbed her back again. "Let's not do this unnecessary worrying. We'll go take a test and we'll take things from there."

"Margarita estará tan decepcionada." Ava said, Alex screwing her face up slightly, not knowing what Ava had said.

"Uh," Alex exhaled. "In English please?"

"Maggie will be so disappointed." Ava murmured.

"No, no, no," Alex shook her head. "She'll not be disappointed. She'll be here to support and help you," Alex assured her. "But first, we take the test, yeah?" Alex said, and Ava nodded as she took a deep breath before she stood up, hoping that she was just overly worrying and that she wasn't pregnant.

* * *

Maggie was giving Hayden a feed from a bottle. Alex was sitting on the extra chair next to the recliner, looking down at her daughter proudly as she fed. The only tube Hayden now had was the feeding tube, it still there to make sure she was getting enough as they weaned her off of it. "Well look at you, Hayden," Neil smiled down in Hayden's direction as he approached them. "I have a couple days off and come back to you feeding from a bottle and having lost most of your tubes and wires," Neil sounded pleased. "Sara and I have been having a discussion and we feel pleased enough with her progress that we are going to remove her from the closed incubator." Neil said, looking from Alex to Maggie as he spoke.

"Yeah?" Alex questioned. "You sure she is good for that?"

Neil nodded. "She is regulating her temperature like a boss and her blood oxygen levels are always perfect. She's ready." Neil told them, both parents looking pleased with the news. Each new change for Hayden meaning they were closer to her getting home.

"So does that mean she needs to leave this ward?" Maggie wondered. She didn't like that idea if she was going to be honest. She knew and trusted these doctors and nurses. She didn't want new ones coming in for Hayden when she was three weeks old.

"Well, she's still working on co-ordinating her feeding, breathing and swallowing so she'll be kept here," Neil told them. "She just won't be in the closed incubator anymore which means more time for cuddles with her Mummies and you can start to dress her too."

"Aww Emmi is going to be excited for that, Jelly girl," Maggie said, looking back down to Hayden who was still taking from the bottle. "She's going to love picking out some sleepsuits to bring into the hospital for you," Maggie spoke softly as Hayden's eyes settled on her face. "Yeah."

"I think Mummies are just as excited about finally getting to dress her," Alex smiled. It by far didn't seem like a big deal, but she was three weeks old and only now finally allowed to be dressed now she was rid of the majority of wires and the closed incubator. "We'll need to find some pretty small clothes though." Alex noted, because Hayden was still on the small side.

"Your Mum and Emmi bought some preemie stuff remember?" Maggie reminded Alex.

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded. "Well we'll get Emmi to help us pick some out." Alex said, and Maggie nodded.

"Maybe this will also make Emmi more confident to hold her," Maggie was dying for Emmi to hold Hayden. Emmi and Ava were still to hold her, but Emmi was the most important one for Maggie. She hoped that the fact that all but one of Hayden's tubes and wires were gone, it wouldn't seem as scary to Emmi to give her a hold. "Hmm, you want a hug from big sister, don't you?"

"Aww she'll do it in her own time," Neil assured them. "I bet once she starts she won't be able to stop with the cuddles for this little cutie," Neil smiled down at Hayden, who was still taking her milk from the bottle, Hayden doing extremely well coordinating her sucking, breathing and swallowing. "Who is doing exceptionally well for it only being day two on the feeding tube weaning." Neil sounded pleased with Emmi's progress. He was sure it wouldn't be much longer till she got to go home.

"That's because she is a Danvers," Maggie said, looking up to Neil. "The Danvers women are strong."

"You are that little one," Neil said, Hayden's seizures not really setting her back in any way. "You are going to be home before you know it." Neil looked down to Hayden, who glanced at him for a moment, before looking back to Maggie.

"That's our hope," Alex said, her eyes on her daughter. "But we want her to be fully ready for it."

"Oh she won't be let out until she is 100 per cent ready," Neil assured her. "We don't let babies go easily." Neil told her, Alex giving an understanding nod as she pursed her lips. As much as she wanted Hayden home, she was scared about that day too, that it could end up being to early and something Hayden wasn't ready for, but she just had to believe that Sara and Neil knew what they were doing and that they'd know when the time was right for Hayden to be sent home.

* * *

Alex ran her hand over the white sleepsuit with yellow and orange dinosaurs on it. She took a deep breath as she wiped her hand across her eyes, removing tears that fell. "Are you okay Mum?" Emmi questioned, looking up to Alex as she held the hat that matched the sleepsuit in her hand, a few other sleepsuits siting on her knee as they sat in the nursery.

"Mmm yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "It's just, this is so little. Hayden is so small and it's…." Alex stopped talking as she looked to Maggie, who was taking a set of 4 white and pink sleepsuits out of the packet it was in. "It's just a bit scary to think our little girl is this small." Alex looked down to the tag. It was for premature babies under 5lbs in weight. It looked to small to even fit some of Emmi's dolls.

"But she'll grow, Mummy," Emmi told her. "Mr Neil and Miss Sara say all the time she is strong and will grow," Emmi said before glancing at Maggie. "Right, Mama?"

"Right," Maggie put down the sleepsuits in her hand and shuffled closer to her wife, lightly rubbing her back. Alex leaned her head down and rested it on Maggie's shoulder. "We get over this tough patch and then think of all the great times will have together, the four of us, hmm?" Maggie spoke softly before she kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Yeah." Alex murmured.

"How many of these will we take to the hospital?" Emmi questioned, looking at the pile in the centre of them, wanting to pick out only the best ones to take in for her little sister.

"Oh I don't think that many," Maggie told her. "Hopefully she's not going to be there that much longer, and the hospital can wash them. They probably don't want too much to be taken in." Maggie said, and Emmi gave a little nod as she counted the ones on her knee.

"I have two and Mum has the dinosaur one and then you have four on your knee," Emmi said, putting the one she'd picked up from the pile back. "Is that too much already?"

"Maybe," Alex murmured. "How about you pick two from the pink ones Mama opened and then that will mean we have 5 to take in."

"Okay," Emmi reached forward and pulled the sleepsuits over to her. One was solid baby pink, one was white with pink horizontal stripes, one was white with pink polka dots on and one was white with little pink flowers. "Just two?"

"Just two." Maggie nodded her head in response.

"Uh," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "They are all so nice, I don't know," Emmi sounded torn in which choice to make. "Hmm the dots and the stripes," Emmi decided, putting them with the two she'd already picked out. One a soft teal blue and one white with a little grey bunny rabbit on the front. She took the dinosaur one from Alex and started to take off labels that were still on some of them. "Will we take them when we go back to the hospital tonight?" Emmi questioned.

"We need to wash them first," Alex told her. "So, we won't be taking them in tonight."

"Tomorrow morning?" Emmi questioned.

"Yes probably," Alex nodded before she glanced at her watch. Eliza was out collecting the take-out for their dinner. "How about you go set the table?" Alex questioned. Emmi stood up and placed the sleepsuits very neatly on the floor before she ran out of the room. Alex looked around to Maggie as she let a puff of air escape between her lips.

"We are getting there," Maggie murmured, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear. "Hayden Grace Danvers is a tough little cookie. She's doing great, babe." Maggie was also reassuring herself at the same time as reassuring Alex.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "Ava said she'd come to the hospital tomorrow," Alex told her wife. "See Hayden."

"Good," Maggie sounded a little annoyed at her sister. "I know she was hurting from a loss, but it's not Hayden's fault. And she's her niece and…" Maggie trailed off, shaking her head.

"Well she's going to come with us tomorrow," Alex repeated. "And she has an appointment with her doctor," Alex said, Maggie looking a little puzzled as to why. Alex knew this, so she kept talking. "She's not had her period again yet. She's just a bit worried. She actually took a pregnancy test."

Maggie widened her eyes. "And you said we didn't have to worry about Ryan."

"We don't. He's harmless and Ava said they're waiting." Alex told her.

"Hmmm," Maggie cocked one eyebrow. "So, what? Was she thinking she had an immaculate conception?" Maggie questioned before she widened her eyes. "Not, Kyle Diaz?"

"Apparently he's been spreading that they slept together. She doesn't remember it but -" Alex stopped talking when Maggie slapped her hand against her arm. Alex gave out a little moan, indicating it hurt.

"It was negative, right?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes," Alex nodded. "I told her it can just take time for her body to settle and get back to normal, but she just wanted to be sure."

"Well that's good. A pregnancy is the last thing she needs right now," Maggie noted. "But I think it is about time we actually met this Ryan properly. We need to have dinner or something, the four of us." Maggie said.

"I'm sure Ava will love that idea." Alex muttered.

"She doesn't have to love it. She doesn't even have to like it but if he is going to be dating my little sister then I want to suss him out." Maggie said. Maggie wanted to give Ava the benefit of the doubt, but Jared and Kyle didn't exactly seem like ideal people to date and she just wanted to make sure Ryan wasn't going to end up hurting her little sister or being a bad influence on her.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll plan something soon," Alex murmured, as she heard the front door closing and Eliza shouting she was back with the dinner. "C'mon, lets go eat so we can get back to the hospital to see Hayden." Alex said as she stood up, holding out her hands for Maggie to take. Maggie put her hands into Alex's, and Alex pulled her up to standing, the couple leaving the nursery to go down the stairs to get their dinner.

* * *

Neil was waiting at the mall for Kara. They were on their 5th date and were going to have a game of bowling then have some dinner at one of the many restaurants. He checked his watch, before pacing slightly. "It's only 10 minutes late." Neil told himself. He was a stickler for time, but was starting to see that Kara Danvers wasn't, this not the first date she'd been late for. Neil thought maybe Kara wasn't as into him as he was to her. Or maybe she was having doubts about moving on from James to soon. He checked his phone, making sure he hadn't missed Kara trying to call him. He wondered if maybe he should call her and see if she was okay, but he didn't want to seem overbearing. They were only dating. He was about to put his phone away, when he heard it beep, and gave a little smile as he saw Kara's name on the screen. He opened the message up, reading over it.

 _I'm so sorry I'm late again! Stupid work! I'm on my way now. x_

 _That's okay. See you soon. :) x_

Neil sent the reply and put his phone back in his pocket, he waited a few more minutes before seeing Kara walking across the mall. Kara was glad she could fly for this purpose. Having to get public transport from the other side of town would have taken her ages. "That was quick." Neil said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You have a deadline at work or something?" Neil asked.

"Hmm," Kara nodded. She was busy on Supergirl duties but of course she wasn't sure it was time to tell Neil that. She didn't know if it was to soon. This was a huge secret and she wanted to know she could trust him and that things had a chance of going somewhere between the two of them, but she was also scared of leaving it too long, leaving a bad reaction from Neil that she'd kept something from him. "How was your shift today?" Kara questioned, deciding to try to move the conversation on from her work and why she was late.

"It was a good day for all in my ward," Neil smiled. Working with preemies wasn't easy and some days were harder than others. "Hayden moved up to the open incubator," Neil said. "Although I'm sure Alex let you know that," Neil added, and Kara nodded. "Another baby came off his ventilator and another got to go home, so yeah, it was a nice shift today."

"Sounds it." Kara's hand slipped into Neil's as they walked over to the escalator to go up to the bowling alley.

"So, bowling first then dinner?" Neil questioned.

"Uh," Kara pursed her lips. She'd had a pretty hard time of it trying to get the rouge alien under control and she had worked up quite an appetite. "Do you think we could go for dinner first?" Kara questioned. "I am pretty hungry to be honest." Kara said, looking at Neil questioningly.

"Sure, fine by me," Neil said as they stepped off the escalator, going onto the next one to go up another level to the restaurants. "What do you fancy tonight?"

"How about you decide?" Kara questioned. Neil always let Kara pick. "What is your favourite?"

"I'll eat pretty much anything." Neil said, stopping outside a restaurant and looking at the menu.

"Lena, hey." Kara smiled as she noticed her friend approaching the restaurant but she also felt a little worried because she'd left work early.

"Hi," Lena gave her friend a hug. "I take it you are feeling better then?" Lena questioned. Kara had told Lena she was sick, so she was able to leave CatCo early to go be Supergirl.

"Uh," Kara bit her lip. "Mmm yeah. I had a nap and then uhm, I feel fine," Kara felt Neil's eyes on her. She'd just told him she was at work late and now Lena had said she'd left early. "Neil, this is my friend Lena and kind of my boss as well, I guess."

"No kind of about it," Lena said. "Lena," Lena held her hand out for Neil to shake. "This is Damien. He's my…uhm….Damien." Lena wasn't sure what to address him as. They were more than friends, but they still hadn't really put a label on it.

"Neil." Neil said as he and Damien shook hands. He glanced at Kara, looking a little confused. Why would she lie? Was she dating someone else as well? Did she not care about him as much as he liked her? He got the impression that she did, so he wondered why she'd lied. He rubbed his hand over his forehead, knowing now wasn't the time to question it and he hoped that Kara would have a reasonable explanation for it.

"You eating here?" Lena questioned, not able to stop looking at Neil. Kara hadn't even mentioned her to him yet. She had to admit he did look rather handsome and was pleased that Kara was back in the dating world. "We could double up?" Lena questioned. "Unless this is a first date?"

"No, it's not," Kara cleared her throat. "Uh, do you want to join or?" Kara looked to Neil.

"Getting to talk with one of your friends could be interesting," Neil said. "If it's okay with you guys?"

"More the merrier in my mind." Damien nodded.

"Table for four it is then." Kara murmured, following behind the rest of them as they walked into the restaurant, Kara telling herself it would all be okay, it wasn't as if Lena knew she was Supergirl anyways.

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews. Thoughts?**


	62. Chapter 62

Kara, Neil, Lena and Damien were at the restaurant waiting on their starters to arrive. "So, did you two become friends because of work?" Neil questioned, wanting to get to know more about their friendship.

"Kind of, I guess," Lena answered. "She came to get a story from me at L-Corp – my other business - and then we became friends and when CatCo became available I bought it thus becoming her boss." Lena looked between Kara and Neil as she spoke.

"And how is she as an employee?" Neil questioned.

"She's one of the best reporters I have," Lena answered, Kara not able to help but smile at the compliment. "But she does tend to disappear a lot. Have 'personal issues'," Lena made quotation marks as she spoke. "I don't know, maybe I am more lenient on her because she is my friend, but she does leave often. Maybe if it was another employee they'd be fired by now."

Kara bit her lip as she reached for her wine and took a drink. "I uh…I'm sorry." Kara put her glass back down, but kept a hold of it, running her hand up and down the stem. She couldn't exactly say she'd try harder to stop leaving but she didn't know when she'd be needed as Supergirl.

"Well it's your career," Lena mumbled. Kara looked a little confused by Lena's comment. This wasn't really ever something she'd mentioned as a problem before and Kara always tried to get away from Catco and be back without Lena knowing. "And come to think of it, it's not just at work. You're often late to meet me to hang out and leave quickly with strange excuses sometimes," Lena said, Kara looking even more confused, thinking Lena must have had a bad day at the office and was taking her frustrations out on this. "How is she on meeting you?"

"She's been late a couple of times," Neil said. "But you know, people have lives. Things come up at the last minute causing plans to be thrown a bit."

"Hmm," Lena didn't look so sure. "Sometimes it's like you have a double life or something." Lena said, looking back over to Kara.

"What like she is Supergirl or something?" Damien laughed.

Kara looked stunned as she looked from Damien to Lena, seeing the look of realisation hit Lena's face. "Oh my God," Lena gasped. "That totally would make sense." Lena eyes darted around, like she was linking everything together.

"She actually does look a lot like her, if you think about it," Damien said. "If you lost the glasses and that hair tie."

Kara gave a little laugh, trying to dismiss the comment. "That's funny." Kara pushed her glasses further into herself as she bit her lip, her heart beating faster and faster.

"No, like, it's not though," Lena said. "Take last week. You disappeared from work right when that alien hit down at the waterfront. Supergirl took him down, then moments later you appear back at work," Lena eyes were all wide it hit her. "Like I bet if I really thought about it there would be plenty times I could put you being MIA and Supergirl being here together."

"You are actually being serious?" Neil shifted his gaze from Kara over to Lena and Damien. "You think she is actually Supergirl?"

"Think about the times she was late to meet you. You hear any news report about Supergirl?" Lena questioned.

Neil rubbed the back of his head as he looked like he was thinking about things. "Maybe, I…." Neil shrugged. "Tonight she told me she was working late but then you said she left early so…." Neil looked back to Kara. "But that doesn't necessarily mean she's…" Neil looked like he was studying Kara's face.

"Look, it's uncanny," Damien handed his phone over to Neil, a picture of Supergirl up in the google search. "Mate, you are so dating Supergirl."

Kara felt trapped. She knew she couldn't lie now. Not if she wanted to keep things going with Neil. And she did. She really liked him and thought they could have something special. "Okay. Yes, I am Supergirl." Kara spoke quietly, aware they were in a very public place.

"I don't believe it," Lena shook her head. "How could I have been so blind to it for years," Lena sounded annoyed at herself. "And how could you…I trusted you. I thought you were my friend, I…." Lena stood up as she looked to Damien, gesturing for him to get up as well. "Oh of course. This was a great way for you to keep tabs on a Luthor, right?" Lena sniggered.

"No, Lena," Kara shook her head. "It wasn't anything to do with that. I -"

"Just save it, Kara." Lena said as she walked away, not giving Kara a chance to explain anything.

Damien took his phone back from Neil before walking out after Lena. Kara waited for a moment, but Neil was just staring at her, not saying anything. "Are you going to give me a chance to explain it all or are you going to leave as well?" Kara questioned.

"I uhm," Neil cleared his throat as he shook his head. "I don't do liars, Kara." Neil told her before he stood up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Kara sitting there alone.

* * *

Alex walked back into the bedroom, giving a yawn as she slipped back into the bed. Emmi had woken up after having a bad dream and Alex had consoled her till she fell back asleep. "She okay?" Alex was surprised to hear Maggie's voice. She didn't even think Maggie had woken when Emmi came through from her bad dream.

"Oh, you did wake up." Alex noted.

"Yeah," Maggie yawned as she turned around and shuffled over to her wife, resting her head in the crook of Alex's neck as she draped her arm over Alex's stomach. "But she always wants you when she's had a bad dream or is sick anyways," Maggie noted. "So, if I did get up she'd not appreciate it so much," Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex. "So, she's okay?"

"Yeah," Alex answered as she rubbed her wife's arm. "Clowns again."

Emmi did not like clowns and if she'd had a bad dream, it would most likely be one involving clowns. "Poor kid." Maggie murmured.

"She told me about the softball again though," Alex said. Emmi had told her all about it when they were on their way to the hospital earlier, but she was excited about it so told her again. "Seems like she enjoyed it."

"Yeah she did," Maggie answered. "She looked like she was having a great time. A couple of her little school friends were there to, so she liked that she knew some other kids there," Maggie added. "She wants to go back for sure."

"Maybe I can take her next week then," Alex said. "Or come with you." Alex suggested, her hand moving up slightly to play with her wife's hair.

"Yeah, she'd love that," Maggie replied. "Maybe even by this time next week Hayden will be home," Maggie sounded hopeful. "She'd doing pretty great our little Jelly girl, you know."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Alex told her. "Let's just see what tomorrow brings for her." Alex said. She wanted more than anything to believe Hayden would be home by then but didn't want to get her hopes up. She was taking this one day at a time.

"Hmm, I just got this feeling," Maggie said, snuggling a little more into her wife. "She's coming home soon babe. Maybe even before this time next week." Maggie sounded confident.

"Don't be jinxing it," Alex moaned. "Babe please, I know it's frustrating, believe me I want nothing more than getting Hayden home, but we just have to be patient. We don't want to rush it and have her home before she is ready."

"I know, and they won't let her leave if she's not ready, so you need to stop worrying about that," Maggie said. "I can look to the future and her being home and dream of what can be, can I not?" Maggie questioned.

"I guess you can," Alex answered through a yawn. "It's just hard to be fully confident about that moment, you know." Alex murmured.

"Maybe you just worry to much." Maggie retorted.

"Maybe if she hadn't had the seizures I'd be more confident." Alex spoke quietly.

"Well okay, I'll give you that," Maggie said. "But it's been over a week since her second one and she's not had another and there's no reason for her to be having seizures so let's try to not worry about them." Maggie spoke softly. Alex pursed her lips, not able to understand how Maggie could be so calm and in control about the whole situation.

"I wish you could give me some of that confidence." Alex mumbled, rolling some of Maggie's hair around her finger.

"You are stronger than you think, Alex," Maggie assured her. "And we'll talk through any worries together," Maggie promised her, placing a soft kiss in the crook of Alex's neck. "We're doing okay, right?"

"Hmm," Alex nodded lightly as she yawned. "Yeah, yeah we are."

"Right then," Maggie kissed her wife again. "Let's get some sleep so it can be morning and we can get back to see our little fighter." Maggie said, Alex agreeing as they stayed in the embrace as they drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Ava was sitting on the recliner, finally giving little Hayden a hold. "She is so tiny," Ava said. She'd seen Hayden, but sitting there holding her, she felt so weightless and looked even smaller. "This sleepsuit is still big for her." Ava noted. Maggie had dressed Hayden in the white sleepsuit with the yellow and orange dinosaurs on it, Hayden wearing the little hat to match.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be long till they are too small for her," Maggie said as she was sitting on the chair. "Isn't that right Jelly?" Maggie leaned forward and lightly rubbed Hayden's hand.

"God Maggie she is adorable. I'm sorry I've not been much. I'm not being the greatest Auntie in the world, am I?" Ava murmured, looking annoyed at herself.

"Oh don't worry about it," Maggie replied. "You are here now to see her, and you can make up for it by lots of babysitting when she does get home," Maggie told her. "And it's not like you didn't have your own stuff to deal with." Maggie added, because Ava had been dealing with her loss.

"Yeah, I guess," Ava exhaled. "And I will babysit whenever you need me," Ava promised her. "You and Alex deserve as much after everything lately," Ava gave her sister a little smile. "Uhm, are you doing alright?" Ava wondered. "Feels like you are always so strong for Alex and talking her down and I….well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I…..I'd try and help."

Maggie smiled lightly. "I'm okay. It's tough but I'm okay," Maggie told her. "The thought of Hayden getting home is keeping me strong." Maggie said, rubbing Hayden's little hand again.

"Are you and Alex planning on having anymore?" Ava wondered.

"Uhm," Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "We've not really thought about it," Maggie said. "She's what? 22 days old," Maggie reminded Ava. "I think plans were a baby then the dog to complete the family, but I don't know what's going to happen in the future. What we are going to decide." Maggie was happy with the two kids. It was two more kids than she'd originally intended on having and even though it was once a life she never wanted for herself, she'd not swap it for anything now.

"Well I guess another baby isn't really on your mind right now," Ava said, thinking her question was a little silly at this moment. "But you two should totally get the dog." Ava sounded excited at the thought of a dog.

"Once Hayden is a little older," Maggie noted. "Getting her home and into a routine and all that is important right now," Maggie said. "But," Maggie looked to her sister. "When it comes to picking a name, please don't let Alex think Gertrude is a good one."

Ava chuckled. "It's not bad. You could shorten it to Trudie." Ava suggested.

Maggie shook her head. "Don't give her that idea either." Maggie said.

"You could always get two dogs," Ava suggested. "That way Alex gets her Gertrude and you get your whatever you want."

"Toby the golden retriever," Maggie said. "Alex wants a little Maltese thing."

"Aww Maltese are really cute," Ava said. "Aw Hayden you need to tell Mama to get Mummy a Maltese." Ava looked down to Hayden who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Well we'll just have to see," Maggie said. "So, you with us all day or you meeting your mates later?" Maggie questioned. If Ava wasn't working, she was usually with her friends, Maggie hardly seeing her so far during the summer holidays, but some of that would probably be because she was at the hospital a lot.

"Nah, I'm with you all day," Ava told her. "You miss me or something?" Ava grinned.

"It's just nice seeing you," Maggie told her, and Ava's grin grew larger. "Really nice seeing you with the little one." Maggie smiled at the scene of Ava with the baby.

"It's nice seeing her," Ava said. "I'm sorry it's taken me a while." Ava apologised again.

"That's okay. Like I said, you were dealing with your own stuff," Maggie told her. "And you're here now giving her some cuddles and that's all that matters."

"Mmm, I'm going to be giving you loads of cuddles little one," Ava smiled down at Hayden. "You little cutie." Ava was looking so lovingly at Hayden and it actually made Maggie well up.

"You okay?" Ava looked up as she heard Maggie sniffing back tears.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "It's just…you are my family and she's my family and all the other people in her life are because of Alex, I…" Maggie stopped talking, feeling like she wasn't making sense. "I…I'm glad she has someone from me too."

Ava smiled softly at her sister. "She'll always have me," Ava assured her, and Maggie smiled as she wiped her hand across her eyes, wiping away tears. "What about your Aunt Rosa?" Ava questioned. "She'll be here to visit, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Maggie nodded. She'd been in touch with her Aunt letting her know of Hayden's arrival and had kept her updated on her NICU progress, but Rosa had said she'd come once Hayden had gotten home from the hospital, not wanting to bother them when they were dealing with her early arrival. "She'll come soon I guess."

"And it doesn't matter if they are from you or Alex, I mean, you guys are my family. Eliza and Kara feel like my family too. I…we have a great family here and wonderful people to be in Hayden's life." Ava said, Maggie giving a little nod of agreement.

"Yeah, you are right," Maggie gave her sister a smile. "You hear that Jelly girl, there are so many wonderful people to love you." Maggie told her, looking down at her daughter, who was sound asleep, looking very content in Ava's arms.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Kara were in the kitchen at Alex and Maggie's place. "You okay, Kara?" Alex questioned. "You've been rather quiet today." Alex noted as she walked over to the table, carrying the drinks across and put them down.

"Uh." Kara pulled her glass closer to her as Maggie did the same.

"It have anything to do with you and Neil?" Maggie wondered. "Things seemed a little hostile between the two of you at the hospital today," Maggie said. "Like I don't even think you spoke to each other."

"Oh, has something happened?" Alex questioned as she sat back down at the table. "I thought things were going well with you two."

"They were," Kara answered. She pursed her lips as she looked from Alex to Maggie and back again. "We bumped into Lena and her guy friend last night and well….long story short they found out I was Supergirl and he said he didn't do liars and left and Lena left mad too and I…." Kara exhaled lightly as she pursed her lips. "They both don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Oh Kara, I'm sorry," Maggie spoke sympathetically. "Maybe they just need some time to process it." Maggie couldn't see either of them completely blocking Kara out of their lives for good. She felt if they had a little time to see it from Kara's side that they'd come round and they'd work things out.

"I just….I really like him, you know," Kara looked like she was about to cry. "I thought we could have had something special. I let myself feel that, you know, after James."

"If he can't accept you for who you truly are then he's not worthy of you anyways," Alex told her sister. "It's not like this is something bad. You do good out there."

"But I lied to him." Kara replied.

"Well you didn't really lie," Maggie reasoned. "You just missed out a little part of your life."

"I did though," Kara told them. "I was late for some dates because I was busy being Supergirl and I lied. I made up excuses," Kara pursed her lips, looking downwards. "And Lena now thinks I was only her friend to keep her close and see what she was up to. That I was there to see if she was planning on doing anything to hurt Supergirl, I…" Kara looked back up to her sister and sister-in-law. "I've lost two people who meant something to me, for what?" Kara questioned. "Being born a Kryptonian? I never asked to be sent here. I never asked for these powers, I…" Kara exhaled lightly. "I let myself move on from losing James and for what? A few dates and then for him to end it before it really even begins?" Kara looked upset. Like she was going to cry.

Maggie glanced at her wife before looking back to Kara. "Just give them some time, Kara," Maggie told her. "Neil seems like a good guy. I'm sure he'll give you a chance once he's processed it."

Kara pursed her lips as she looked to Alex. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, agreeing with her wife. "You can talk things over with him and once he understands why you kept this a secret I'm sure you'll be fine. It's obvious he really likes you. I don't think he'll let this get in the way." Alex said. Kara exhaled lightly, hoping that Alex and Maggie were right.

"Mummy," Everyone looked around as they heard Emmi's voice. She walked into the kitchen, Poppy Troll in her hand as she rubbed her tired eyes with her other. "I dreamed of the clowns again." Emmi said as she walked over to Alex, Alex lifting Emmi up onto her knee and wrapping her arms around her.

"Aw you're alright sweetie, its not real. It's just a dream," Alex spoke soothingly as she held her daughter. This was the second night in a row Emmi had had a bad dream. She hadn't had a bad dream for ages and Alex wondered if something had brought them on again. "What were they doing this time?"

"Scaring me," Emmi pouted. "Chasing me. I think he was going to hurt me if I didn't wake up." Emmi said, Alex feeling her daughter's heart beating faster than normal through her chest.

"Aww that's not very nice, is it?" Kara questioned, and Emmi shook her head.

"Clowns are stupid." Emmi said crossly.

"You know what your mummy would do for me when I was younger?" Kara said, Emmi looking at her, rather intrigued at what she was going to say. "I had bad dreams a lot when I first moved to Earth and started living with mummy and grandma," Kara told her, Emmi widening her eyes a little. "And your mummy would take me down to the kitchen and get me the biggest scoop of ice-cream ever then she'd top it with sprinkles and chocolate sauce," Kara said, Emmi gasping at the thought of ice-cream, sprinkles and chocolate sauce. "Then she'd tell me funny stories so I laughed away all the bad thoughts the dreams gave me."

"Mummy tells me funny stories too but I don't get ice-cream, Emmi said, looking around to Alex, a little annoyed with her for not giving her ice-cream after a bad dream. "Why not?"

"Well I was thinking like a sister back then and not a mother," Alex shrugged. "Ice-cream at crazy hours probably isn't the best idea."

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows. "Can you think like a sister tonight?" Emmi questioned.

Alex and Maggie both chuckled. "You want some ice-cream?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded, getting a grin on her face. "Hmm, I'm not sure, Mama. What do you think?" Alex said, looking over to Maggie.

"I think ice-cream sounds like the perfect remedy for having a bad dream." Maggie said, Emmi cheering a little, clearly excited for getting to have some ice-cream when she should be in bed.

"With sprinkles and chocolate sauce?" Emmi questioned.

"Is there any other way to have it?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi shook her head in response. "Go on, Auntie K," Maggie looked over to Kara. "Four bowls of ice-cream with sprinkles and chocolate sauce." Maggie told her, Kara getting up from the table to get everyone some ice-cream.

"I'll come help." Emmi said, jumping down from Alex's knee and running over to the kitchen with Kara to help her get the ice-creams ready.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	63. Chapter 63

Alex closed the poppers on the sleepsuit. She'd given Hayden a sponge bath, then changed her nappy and put on a clean sleepsuit, choosing the white one with pink polka dots. She gently put the little pink hat on her, before lifting her up into her arms, placing a gentle kiss on her temple as she held her. "Some special mummy and daughter time today?" Alex looked around as she heard Neil's voice.

"For now," Alex answered. "Emmi really wanted to go to the playpark, so Maggie has taken her for a little bit." Alex said. Maggie had taken her to the one close to the hospital. It was just a small playpark, but Emmi was happy enough with that one.

"I used to love playing on the swing when I was little." Neil told her.

"She loves the swings," Alex told him. "She'd sit on one for hours if we'd let her," Alex added, and Neil smiled. "And it's the summer and she needs to have some fun. We don't want her stuck in the hospital all the time," Alex knew it was tough for her and Maggie, never mind their seven-year-old. "So, she gets to have some mama time while I get cuddles with little Hayden," Alex said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead this time. "Although my mum is here so I'm sure she'll be in soon."

"Well Grandma cuddles are very important," Neil said, and Alex nodded as she sat herself down on the recliner. Hayden wriggled a little, making a sound of discomfort. Alex moved her, so she was lying vertically on her chest, Hayden seeming to have a preference for lying this way, most likely because of the Kangaroo care she'd been getting. "Uhm…Auntie Kara here?" Neil questioned rather quietly.

"No," Alex looked up at him, her head shaking lightly. "She is working."

"Hmm," Neil rubbed the back of his head. "And is that her reporting job or her secret life?" Neil wondered, sounding like he was still annoyed at Kara.

"As far as I am aware she is reporting," Alex told him. "You know, it's not easy for her to hide this part of her life. It's not safe for people to know. It's…" Alex stopped talking for a moment. "There's risks and dangers. I was kidnapped and almost died in a tank of water. If Kara and Maggie were mere seconds later, I'd have been a goner," Alex spoke quietly, because she was aware there were other people in the room. "And that was to get to her. Because I was her sister. She didn't not tell you right away to lie or be sneaky. Everything Kara does is to protect and help others," Neil pursed his lips, looking downwards for a moment. "Are you really going to let this stop something good from happening?"

"Look, I can be okay with her being Supergirl. Supergirl does good for this city," Neil said. "It's the fact she lied about who she really was. I don't like liars."

"She's just met you, Neil," Alex told him. "Do you think she is going to shout it from the rooftops and tell everyone who she is right away?" Alex asked. Neil rubbed his hand over his forehead as he looked like he was thinking about it.

"I uhm, no I don't suppose that would be a good idea. I'd imagine the less people who know about it the better." Neil said, and Alex gave a little nod.

"She just wants a part of her life to be normal, you know?" Alex questioned. "Dating you and getting to be Kara Danvers and not Supergirl who has to go save the city," Alex said, looking down to Hayden as she made a little sound. She lightly rubbed her back, Hayden going back to sleep all snuggled up against her. "Can you blame her for wanting that?"

"No," Neil shook her head. "I think it must be really hard for her always having to be out there," Neil answered. "And I like her, I do. I really like her. But now do I need to worry that she's going to get hurt?" Neil questioned.

"She's pretty indestructible," Alex reminded him. "But she works with a great team of people who are there to help her when she does face harder times." Alex said, choosing not to say anymore on the matter of the DEO for now.

"I uh," Neil exhaled lightly. "I'll talk to her. I don't want this to be over."

Alex felt herself smiling. "Good. I'm glad. You are a really nice guy and I think you'll be really good for Kara."

"You going to give me the big sister never hurt her, or I'll hurt you talk?" Neil questioned, and Alex chuckled, wondering if Neil would have said that if he knew what Alex did for a living.

"I'll set Emmi on you," Alex said, and this time Neil chuckled. "But seriously, just treat her good. She's deserves it. You both do after what you've been through."

"Yeah," Neil smiled before looking over to the other side of the room. "Well I best onto my rounds, but uh…thanks for letting me see clearly." Neil was thankful for their little chat. He gave her another smile before he walked down the ward, getting back to his work.

* * *

Despite it being summer and a lovely day out, Emmi and Maggie were the only people at the playpark. Emmi had been having a lot of fun and was told she was allowed another go on the swing before they'd make a move. She had about three separate shots on the swing already as well as spending time on the monkey bars, going down the slide and playing on the roundabout. "Mama what are you doing?" Emmi giggled as Maggie got onto the swing next to the one Emmi got on.

"I'm going to have a swing too." Maggie told her, Emmi still giggling, clearly finding it hilarious that Maggie was on the swing.

"Mama." Emmi was still laughing, watching as Maggie started swinging.

"What?" Maggie looked around to Emmi.

"You are too big to swing." Emmi told her.

"No," Maggie answered. "I am little. You are always telling me so." Maggie teased as she kept swinging her legs, moving higher on the swing.

"Well I mean you are old," Emmi told her, and Maggie gasped. "Well not old old like Grandma but you are older than me." Emmi said, feeling bad for what she'd said.

"Well if I am old I am going to need a push, aren't I?" Maggie questioned. "You wanna push your old mama on the swing?"

"Mama," Emmi giggled again, Maggie smiling at her daughter's amusement. She jumped off the swing she was on and went behind Maggie, pushing on her back, still giggling. "This is so funny. Wait till I tell Mum you were on the swing," Emmi said, pushing Maggie again. "She'll laugh too."

"Laugh?" Maggie questioned. "Mum will jealous and wish she got to come play on the swings too." Maggie said, Emmi continuing to push her.

"Well we can all come soon when Hayden Grace gets out of hospital, can't we?" Emmi questioned.

"We sure can sweet girl." Maggie told her.

"But Hayden Grace will still be to little for the swings and stuff, right?" Emmi questioned.

"Well yeah but you can have some fun," Maggie told her. "And me and Mum can play on the swings too." Maggie added, sending Emmi into yet another giggle.

"Would Grandma, Kara and Ava?" Emmi questioned.

"Ava and Kara definitely would but I don't see Grandma going on a swing, sweetie," Maggie answered. "But we could all have a competition. See who could go the highest," Maggie said and Emmi nodded liking the sound of that. "Then, we'll see who has the guts to do this," Maggie launched herself off the swing, flying through the air as Emmi gasped in shock at what her mama had just done. Maggie landed in a heap the ground and was being rather still.

"Mama, I told you that you were to old to play on swings," Emmi ran over to her, sounding worried. "Mama." Emmi bent down and reached out to touch Maggie.

"Booo," Maggie yelled as she grabbed her daughter and started tickling her, Emmi bursting into laughter as she wriggled under Maggie's grasp. Maggie started laughing as she rolled around the grass with Emmi, Emmi also trying to tickle Maggie as the pair enjoyed some time away from the hospital.

* * *

Kara walked across the car park, heading to the main doors of the hospital. It had been a quiet day in terms of work both at CatCo and the DEO, but she was always thankful for those days. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as it beeped. She was hoping to see a message from Neil or Lena but was disappointed to see it was only her network provider. She put her phone back into her pocket, bumping into someone as she wasn't watching where she was going. "Sorry," Kara looked up to see it was Neil who she'd bumped into. "Oh, hey." Kara gave him a soft smile, hoping he'd return it.

"Kara," Neil cleared his throat as he looked beyond her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah fine," Neil answered quietly. He took a deep breath, before looking down and into her deep blue eyes. "Uh, do you wanna talk?" Neil questioned, pointing to the bench at the other side of the road.

"Sure," Kara nodded as she followed after Neil. They took a seat on the bench, looking at each other, both of them looking like they were waiting for the other person to talk first. "So, uhm," Kara cleared her throat, deciding to talk first. "I really am sorry for keeping this from you but -"

"It's okay," Neil told her. "I get it, Kara. It can't be easy and telling people something this huge, I get it needs to be people you trust and I know we are just starting out. We've only had a handful of dates. We haven't even slept together yet." Neil pointed out. Kara twisted her lip as she felt herself relax a little, feeling like this was going to well between the two of them.

"Right," Kara nodded. "I didn't intentionally want to lie to you."

"I know you didn't," Neil brought his hand out and took a hold of Kara's. "So, Supergirl, huh?" Neil questioned. "How did….I mean, how are you her? I mean are you…was there…." Neil exhaled, not knowing how to word what he was wanting to ask.

Kara looked around, seeing there wasn't really anyone nearby to hear. "So, I was born on a planet called Krypton. I was 12 when an explosion caused its destruction," Kara told him. "Uh, my parents, they managed to send me off to Earth in a pod before it happened," Kara look downwards for a moment. "With my cousin." Kara said, Neil widening his eyes.

"Superman?" Neil questioned, and Kara nodded.

"Because of this planets yellow sun, we got these powers," Kara told him. "I hid them for a long time. Mainly because Eliza and Jeremiah wanted me to have a normal life but then when a plane Alex was on was going to be taken down, I…I had to save her. She's my everything. She's the reason Earth feels like home." Kara said, Neil giving a smile at the bond the sisters seemed to have.

"Seems like you two are really close," Neil said, and Kara nodded. "And Jeremiah?" Neil questioned. "He's your adopted father? Do you still see him?" Neil wondered. "Just, you've never really mentioned him, and Eliza is always here to see Hayden, but I've never seen Alex's dad."

"Uhm," Kara pursed her lips. "We don't talk to him anymore. He uh…" Kara trailed off.

"It's okay," Neil told her. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want. Not right now."

"It's just a big complicated story," Kara exhaled lightly. "Basically, he started working for a terrorist organisation who tried to get rid of all kinds of alien life. The bad ones I understand but ones like me who would do good and ones who came here for refuge and a chance at a normal, safe life," Kara said. "I think at first it was forced on him but he started to believe her and she enhanced him, so he had...well kind of like powers I guess," Kara gave a little shrug. "He did some bad things and now he is in a prison." Kara looked into Neil's green eyes. He looked so caring, so understanding of her situation.

"I'm sorry." Neil told her.

Kara shrugged. "It's Alex I feel sorry for," Kara said. "And Emmi. She lost her parents because of him."

"Oh," Neil sounded a little surprised. "Emmi is adopted?" Neil questioned.

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

"So, is Emmi….." Neil rubbed the back of his head, his eyes widening a little as Kara nodded.

"She's their little alien child." Kara told him quietly. She knew that one day he'd probably find all this out, so thought she may as well explain as much as she could at once.

"Oh wow," Neil didn't expect that. "That's uhm….so do all aliens have super powers?" Neil questioned.

"Yeah," Kara answered. "Emmi is from a planet called Warlees. She has some of the same powers as me but then she can do telekinesis which is super cool," Kara told him, almost sounding a little jealous. "But she just wants to be a kid, you know. She'll do the occasional moving things with her mind in the house or very rarely I will take her flying, but she's good just swimming and baking and playing mermaid Barbies. Just being a normal kid."

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad thing," Neil responded. "And she sure has a great role model and teacher if she does ever want to join her Auntie in the Superheroing world."

"Yeah," Kara gave a little chuckle. "So, we uh….we're good?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah, we are good," Neil told her. "Uh…I'll let you get in to see Hayden, but you want to come over tonight?" Neil wondered. "I'll attempt to cook for you again."

"Sounds good to me." Kara smiled before they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in and sharing a kiss.

* * *

Kara was in the NICU with Alex. Alex was sitting on the chair watching as Kara was holding Hayden. Kara lightly rubbing Hayden's back. "Emmi go back to bed alright once I left last night?" Kara questioned, her gaze going to her sister.

"She did," Alex answered. "But you know she is going to want ice-cream now every time she has a bad dream?"

"Sorry," Kara didn't really sound sorry though as she was laughing a little. "But you were the one who said she could have it. I just suggested it."

"Well, if we are going to get into that it was Maggie who said she could have it. We'll blame her," Alex said, causing Kara to laugh some more. "So, uh, have you spoken to Neil or Lena today?" Alex questioned. She had hope for Kara and Neil after their conversation that morning.

"I tried talking to Lena at work, but," Kara twisted her lip, looking downwards slightly. "She's uh…stubborn I guess," Kara shrugged as she looked back to her sister. "Neil and I spoke earlier when he finished his shift. We're okay," Kara couldn't help but get a smile on her face. "I'm going over to his for dinner tonight."

"Good," Alex smiled. "He's a good guy."

"Hmm," Kara nodded. "He really is," Kara felt herself smiling, still rubbing Hayden's back. She looked down to her niece, leaning her head down to the side to see her better. "Is she getting bigger?" Kara questioned. "She seems like she's grown."

"She's up to 4lbs," Alex smiled, glad Hayden was putting on weight. "So, she's getting bigger," Alex told her sister. "She's mostly feeding from me or by bottle," Alex also sounded pleased about that. The feeding was all Hayden needed to get under control, then she could go home. "She's getting there."

"Good job, Jelly," Kara told her. "You keep doing good and get yourself home." Kara said.

"I know it's what we want but it's going to be weird," Alex spoke quietly, playing with her wedding rings that she still wore on a necklace for now. "Well maybe not weird, but scary?" Alex spoke questioningly. "You know, her being at home with just Maggie and I and no doctor watching over her." Alex said.

"Uhm you remember that you're kinda a doctor too, right?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah but I….like, I'm not a specialist in teeny tiny baby problems," Alex told her. "These guys who work in here, they know right away what the baby needs or if there's a problem. Maggie and I, we…." Alex shook her head. "What if we think she is fine and there's something really wrong with her?" Alex questioned, Kara seeing the panic in her sister's eyes.

"Alex, when she gets to go home, it'll be because she is fine and ready for it," Kara told her. "And you'll know because you are her mother and you have that maternal instinct thing that people always talk about," Kara scrunched her face a little. "Alex don't be scared for her to come home. You and Maggie are great parents and you'll be great with this little Jelly," Kara looked back down to her niece, giving her a smile. "Hmm, mummies are going to be just fine, isn't that right?" Hayden gave a little squeak, like she was replying. "See, Hayden says you and Mama are going to do just fine," Kara told her sister, Alex smiling as she gave a little nod. "And I mean, Hayden knows." Kara added.

"Is that right, Hayden?" Alex questioned, her fingers lightly rubbing Hayden's little hand. "Well, I'm sure you'll let us know if we are not doing fine." Alex said, Hayden grasping her hand around Alex's finger. She opened her eyes and stared Alex as she looked down to her.

"It's not like you are first time parents," Kara told her. "I mean look at how amazing Emmi is because of you and Maggie."

"Yeah but Emmi wasn't a baby when we got her," Alex reminded her sister. "This is going to be our first time with a baby. It makes me nervous. I love her so much and I don't want to screw her up."

"You won't," Kara told her. She understood that Alex would have worries, especially because Hayden was so close to getting home so she was hoping she was doing what she could to make her feel okay and reassure her. "Honestly, Alex. You've helped me become the person I am today, Emmi is a sweet, polite, well behaved kid and you'll do just as great with Hayden."

"Right, yes I know, sorry I'm overly worrying." Alex said, taking a deep breath.

"You're being a parent, Alex," Kara told her. "But you are a great one." Kara smiled and Alex nodded, looking back to Hayden, who was still gripping onto her finger as she lay contently in Kara's arms.

* * *

Kara was over at Neil's place. He'd cooked dinner for her, this time nothing burning. "That was so good," Kara smiled, reaching for her glass of wine to take a drink. "Thanks again."

"That's okay," Neil told her. "Maybe next time I could go to your loft and you could cook me something." Neil have a cheeky grin.

"Trust me, you don't want that happening," Kara told him. "I'm not good at cooking."

"Surely there is something you can cook?" Neil questioned, reaching for his wine to take a drink.

"I can boil an egg." Kara mumbled.

"I like egg," Neil smiled. "And I'm pretty sure you can toast bread, right?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

"Well see, egg on toast is a meal." Neil told her.

"Well maybe it's like part of breakfast," Kara scrunched her face up a little before getting all nervous, realising they were talking about eating breakfast together and unless they met crazily early, eating breakfast together was something that would probably happen once one of them spend the night. "Uh, but I'm good at ordering take out," Kara told him. "I mean I can basically go to any restaurant in America to pick it up, even further afield, really."

"Well I suppose that is a plus," Neil grinned. "You know, there's this restaurant in New York that I always go to when I go to visit my sister," Neil said. "Does the best cannoli," Neil gave a dreamily smile at the thought of them. "Like, oh my gosh, Kara, you need to try some."

"Well," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "How about for our next date, you can come to my loft and there might be some of New York's best cannoli for dessert." Kara said.

"Really?" Neil questioned. "You'd fly to New York just to pick me up some cannoli?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "I would." Kara gave him a smile. Neil smiled back at her before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. Kara smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she brought her hand up, letting it rest in his sandy brown hair.

"I uh…" Neil pulled back. "I didn't get anything for dessert," Neil told her as he pulled back from the kiss. "There might be some ice-cream in the freezer but…." Neil looked across to the fridge-freezer before looking back to Kara.

"It's okay." Kara replied.

Neil smiled as he tucked Kara's hair behind her ear. "How about you go through and pick a movie from my collection and I'll just quickly wash up."

"I can help," Kara said, reaching for her bowl as Neil stood up.

"No, no," Neil shook his head. "Please, it's not a problem."

"C'mon you cooked this lovely meal, let me help wash up," Kara kept a hold of the bowl, Neil trying to take it off her. "You won't beat me in a strength fight." Kara told him, Neil realising that Kara was right. He couldn't compete with Supergirl.

"Okay, you can carry it across to the sink," Neil said, and Kara nodded as she walked across to the sink, Neil gathering up his bowl and the side plates and walking across after her. "Where do you keep the washing up liquid?"

"I'm doing it," Neil said. "Please. If you want to be helpful you can pour us more wine, then go pick a movie." Neil told her, his hand lightly caressing Kara's back as he spoke. Kara sighed lightly as she turned around to face him.

"Okay." Kara murmured looking up to Neil, their eyes locking on each other. Neil leaned down and placed another kiss on Kara's lips, Kara smiling into the kiss as Neil wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, the kiss only increasing in passion.

"Mmm," Neil pulled back, keeping his eyes on Kara. They smiled at each other, before their lips met again, the kiss quickly turning rather passionate. Kara's hands ran up Neil's back, one of them going into his hair. "Do you…" Neil cleared his throat. Kara gave a little nod, the kissing starting again as Neil led her out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**

 **So, I'll probably wrap this one up soon, but I have a couple ideas for a sequel if there is still interest.**


	64. Chapter 64

On day 28 in the hospital, Hayden's feeding tube was removed, Hayden now feeding solely by breast or bottle. On day 32, Alex and Maggie were given the news that providing she passed the car seat test, Hayden could go home. Hayden was placed in her car seat and had to stay in it for an hour, showing no signs of breathing difficulties, drop in heart rate or oxygen saturations. Emmi was holding Hallie hippo, the teddy she'd brought for her little sister on the day she was born, the giraffe comforter from Kara, the elephant from J'onn and Winn and the unicorn won for her by Ava and Emmi still on the side table. Alex and Maggie were standing next to each other, Maggie's hand in Alex's as they watched their daughter in the car seat. She was sitting there, her eyes darting around, looking at the room from this new viewpoint she had. Neil and Penny were watching Hayden and her monitors closely. "This is taking ages." Emmi sighed as she walked closer to Alex and leaned herself against her.

"Not much longer," Alex rubbed Emmi's back. "She is so close to coming home."

Emmi looked up to Alex, a smile on her face. "And I can give her a tour of our house?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure you can," Alex told her. Emmi grinned at the thought. Alex glanced to the clock on the wall, seeing there was only a few minutes left for the hour to be complete. "You'll have to find a place in her bedroom for all these teddies too till she is older enough to play with them."

"Yeah, okay, I can do that," Emmi answered. "I think Hallie hippo is going to be her favourite," Emmi said, looking down to the hippo in her hand. "She's mines."

Maggie chuckled lightly. "That's Hayden's remember." Maggie wondered if Emmi was going to try to claim the hippo as her own.

"Yes Mama, I know it's for Hayden Grace. I am just looking after it till she is ready for it." Emmi said, glancing up at Maggie.

"Good," Maggie smiled. "She's doing okay right?" Maggie questioned, looking to Neil who was studying the monitors.

"She's fine," Neil smiled at them. "Looks like she is about to graduate from the NICU," Neil said, Alex and Maggie both looking relieved, but at the same time, a little anxious for actually getting to take Hayden home. "You'll do great with her," Neil assured them. "And she's got the best big sister to help out," Neil looked down to Emmi who was still hugging against Alex. "You are going to be a great help, aren't you?"

"Yes," Emmi nodded. "But I don't want the poopy nappies. They can be for Grandma or Mama."

"Ah," Maggie gasped. "Just me? Not Mum too?"

"Well," Emmi shrugged. "Just not me."

"You don't have to change her nappies sweetie," Alex ran her hand through Emmi's hair as she spoke. "You just give her lots of cuddles." Alex told her. Emmi was yet to hold Hayden, but Alex hoped once she got home, Emmi would feel more comfortable and finally hold her.

"Yes," Emmi nodded. "Is she getting to come home then, Mr Neil?" Emmi questioned.

"She is." Neil told her.

"Can I take her out the seat?" Alex questioned.

"I'll just take her monitors off her then you can get her out for cuddles," Penny said, removing the wires that had been monitoring Hayden as she did the car seat test. "And we'll get her discharged." Penny removed the last wire before looking around to Alex, giving her a little nod, indicating she could go get her daughter.

"Ah my little Jelly," Alex unbuckled the straps and lifted Hayden out of the incubator. "You get to come home with Mama and me and Emmi and Auntie Ava lives there too, and Grandma is there right now," Alex had been nervous for this moment, but right now, all she wanted was to get Hayden home. It had been a hard 32 days and she couldn't wait for their lives together to properly begin. "And your Auntie Kara. Oh, she will be so pleased when we tell her you are coming home," Alex gently paced with her daughter, once again moving her so she was holding her vertically on her chest, just how Hayden liked it. "And Aunt Rosa will come and visit you soon. She is going to love you, little one," Alex looked to Maggie, Maggie looking teary eyed at the news of Hayden being discharged. Alex walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "We got this, right?" Alex questioned.

"Oh yeah," Maggie nodded lightly. "We got this." Maggie told her before placing another kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

Maggie pulled the car into the driveway of their house. She parked it up next to Alex's car before turning the keys, turning off the engine. She looked around to the backseats, Alex sitting in the middle, in-between her two girls. She gave her wife a smile before looking to Emmi. "You ready for this tour?" Maggie questioned. Emmi nodded as she took of her seat belt and jumped down from her booster seat. She tried the door handle, but the child lock was on, so she couldn't get out till Maggie got out to open it for her. Emmi was still clutching onto Hallie hippo as she waited eagerly for Maggie to get out to open the door. Alex looked down to Hayden, who looked content enough.

"We are going to take you into your home now," Alex told her daughter. "Show you the house and lovely nursery your Mama and big sissy did for you," Alex said as the back door opened and Emmi jumped out of the car. "You will love it." Alex smiled down at her daughter, Hayden looking at her as she spoke, her eyes going all wide at the sound of her voice. Alex looked up to see Maggie had moved to the other side of the car and opened the other door.

Maggie lifted out the car seat then Alex got out of the car, picking up the bag with Hayden's sleepsuits and the rest of the stuffed animals in. They walked over to the front door, where Emmi was patiently waiting. "Grandma should be in sweetie. The door should be open." Alex told her.

Emmi opened the door and ran into the house. "Grandma," Emmi shouted excitedly as she ran into the living room, where Eliza was folding a rather large pile of clothes that were fresh out of the dryer. "Grandma, Hayden Grace is home." Emmi cheered as Eliza looked up, a little shocked. She knew there was a slight possibility that she may have been allowed home, but she was still surprised.

"Ah that's fantastic," Eliza threw down the t-shirt that was in her hands and practically ran over to Alex, enveloping her in a hug. "You must be relieved." Eliza pulled back and turned to Maggie who had just put the car seat down on the floor, just in time as she was next to be pulled into a hug.

"Yeah," Alex answered, looking down to Emmi who was kneeling down in front of the car seat, smiling at her little sister. "You want to get her out, Em's?" Alex questioned, walking across to her daughters.

"You do it." Emmi told her.

Alex bent down and undid the straps, before gently lifting Hayden up into her arms. "Is Ava home?" Maggie questioned as she pulled back from the hug with her mother-in-law.

"She picked up an extra shift at the diner," Eliza said, looking around to Hayden as she cuddled into Alex. "She'll be surprised when she gets home later."

"Mum, can I hold her?" Emmi questioned. The question surprised all three women as they looked down at her.

"Sure you can," Alex told her, pleased Emmi was wanting to hold her. "Up onto the couch," Alex said, Emmi doing as she was told and jumped up onto the couch. Alex lay Hayden vertically on Emmi. "Watch her head," Alex told her, making sure Emmi was holding her correctly before she slowly moved her hands away. She turned around to give Maggie a smile, seeing she already had her phone out and was clicking pictures of the moment already.

"Oooh," Emmi gasped, looking down to Hayden, a smile on her face. "I like this." Emmi grinned, not taking her eyes off her sister.

Alex leaned back as she felt Maggie's arms go around her, Alex resting against her wife. Maggie placed a kiss in the crook of Alex's neck, as they watched their eldest with their youngest. "See, she's not scary to cuddle is she?" Maggie questioned.

"No." Emmi answered, her hand very gently rubbing Hayden's back as she moved her other hand down as well.

"Keep a hold of her head." Alex leapt forward, breaking away from Maggie's embrace. Emmi moved her hand back up, supporting Hayden's head.

"Sorry Mum." Emmi apologised.

"It's okay," Alex sat herself down next to Emmi. "But she's just too little right now to be able to support her own head so you need to help her, okay?" Alex said, and Emmi nodded lightly.

"Can we take her to see the rooms?" Emmi asked.

"Sure we can," Alex ran her hand through Emmi's hair. "But I'd like it if me or Mama carried her through the house." Alex told her.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "But I will hold her later again, okay?"

"Sure," Maggie answered. "And hey, we are going to give her a bath later, so you can help with that, huh?" Maggie suggested as Alex took Hayden in her arms and stood up.

"Yeah," Emmi jumped down from the couch. "So, will we start down in the basement?" Emmi questioned, running out of the living room before any one could even answer her. Maggie followed out after her.

"You coming on this tour?" Alex questioned as she looked to her mother, her eyebrows raising.

"Uh, no I'll let you have a little family tour," Eliza told them. "Besides, this laundry isn't going to fold itself." Eliza pointed to the still rather large pile of laundry sitting on one side of the couch. Alex glanced at the pile of clothes before looking back to her mother.

"Leave it. I'll get Maggie to do it later." Alex said, giving a cheeky grin.

"No, it's fine." Eliza said.

"Well, enjoy." Alex murmured before she turned around and walked into the hallway.

"So, Ava's room first?" Emmi questioned.

"Uhm, maybe later on when Ava is home she can see down there," Maggie suggested, not wanting to wander down there for both Ava's privacy and also because if it was messy like Ava usually had it, it would just annoy her. "How about we take her through to see the kitchen." Maggie said, and Emmi nodded, clearly liking the idea. Emmi ran through to the kitchen, Maggie and Alex following.

"So, this is where we eat," Emmi told her. "Mama usually does the cooking or Grandma just now," Emmi said, looking up to Hayden. "But you just get Mummy's milk for now anyways," Emmi noted, rubbing the side of her head. "Uh, these are my fish, Flounder and Nemo," Emmi ran over to the fish bowl that was on the breakfast bar. "They can be your fish too, if you want," Emmi said. "Uh…." Emmi rubbed the side of her head again. "Oh, this way." Emmi ran across to the door that led down to the laundry room. Maggie and Alex exchanged a glance of amusement before following Emmi through to the room, so she could continue showing Hayden the house.

* * *

Ava came back into the house, finished her shift at the diner. Ryan was with her, having met her after her shift. "Hello, is it okay if Ryan stays for dinner?" Ava shouted as she walked down the hall, Ryan following her into the living room, where Maggie, Alex and Eliza were playing a game of Uno with Emmi.

Maggie looked up, seeing Ryan was standing behind Ava, so it wasn't like she could say no even if she wanted to, although she didn't mind because she still wanted to get to know the boy better, considering he was dating her little sister. "It's fine. You like burgers?" Maggie questioned. "We are going have a barbecue."

"Sounds fine to me." Ryan nodded, giving Maggie a smile.

"Ava, Ava," Emmi leapt up to her feet. "Come see." Emmi gestured for Ava to follow her. It was then Ava noticed a bassinet in the corner of the living room.

"Oh my God, is she home?" Ava picked up her pace, almost running over, looking in to see Hayden sound asleep, her arms stretched out above her head. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you when you got home." Emmi told her.

"Aww, guys," Ava gushed as she put her hand on her chest. "Ryan, come see my little niece." Ava said, looking over to him as he was still standing in the doorway. Ryan walked across, looking down into the bassinet.

"She's really cute." Ryan told them, looking down at Hayden.

"Aww I'll have to get a welcome home cuddle once she has woken up," Ava said, putting her hand in the bassinet and gently stoking Hayden's little hand. "But I'm going to get changed out of this silly uniform, yes," Ava cooed as she kept her gaze on Hayden. She smiled down at the little baby before looking to Alex. "I bet you are glad she is home."

"Oh yes," Alex nodded. Of course, she was still apprehensive, but she was trying to put that worry behind her. They sent Hayden home, which must mean she was ready. "Hopefully no more hospital for a long time for us."

"Babe you have your 6-week postpartum check-up next week." Maggie told her.

Alex rolled her eyes as she looked to her wife. "Well after next week then, no more hospitals for us." Alex said, playing her card.

Maggie looked down to the pile, it her shot now. She only had one card left. Alex had played a green 3, so Maggie needed to lay a 3 or a green. She gave a sly smile as everyone was looking at her, waiting to see if she could play. "Looks like I win again." Maggie grinned as she put the red 3 she had in her hand down on the pile.

"Ahh Mama," Emmi frowned. "You always win. How do you do it?"

"It's just luck, Em's." Alex told her, Emmi clearly not liking that Maggie had won again, this her third game in a row.

Emmi frowned as she collected all the cards to shuffle them, clearly wanting to play again. "Do you and Ryan want to play?" Emmi questioned, looking around to Ava.

"Uh, I'm going to get changed out of my uniform first," Ava told her. "Maybe we'll play later." Ava said as she made her way out of the living room, Ryan starting to follow after her.

"You can just stay up here, Ryan," Maggie told him, Ryan stopping as he was half way out the living room. "In fact, you can come help me get the barbecue ready," Maggie said as she stood up from the floor where they'd been sitting around the coffee table playing Uno. "This way," Maggie walked out of the living room, Ryan following after her. They walked through the kitchen and down past the laundry room and out the door to the back yard. "So, you enjoying your summer?" Maggie questioned as they walked across the deck to the barbecue.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "I have to work at my dad's construction company which sucks but it does mean I get some extra money, so I can do nice things with Ava." Ryan told her, looking rather confused as he glanced down at the barbecue.

Maggie gave a little smile at his comment. It might be old fashioned, but she liked that he wanted to spend his money on doing nice things with her sister. It showed he was treating her right. "Uhm, so what's wrong with your dad's construction company?" Maggie questioned.

"It's just not what I want to do," Ryan answered, still looking down to the barbecue. "It's something to fall back on if it comes to it, but I kinda suck at construction. It's not my thing," Ryan told her. "Jason, my older brother, he's taken after dad, he knows what dad is talking about. He knows what he wants us to do before he's even asked," Ryan exhaled lightly. "I don't have a clue and always get things wrong."

"So what do you want to do?" Maggie questioned.

"Music," Ryan told her. "I love music. I sing and play guitar. Can play the drums too and to keep my mum happy I can play piano." Ryan said, Maggie widening her eyes, looking a little impressed.

"Sounds like you are pretty talented," Maggie told him and Ryan gave her a smile. "So, you cold or something? You are aware it's summer, right?" Maggie said, glancing up at the beanie that Ryan was wearing.

"It's kinda my look," Ryan told her. "You know, like my thing. I wear beanies. Like if I ever become a musician it's like my look, you know," Ryan said, and Maggie chuckled lightly. "But if it's rude I can take it off." Ryan reached up to his beanie, Maggie seeing some blond hair poking out.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of your look," Maggie told him. "Uhm, you know how to get a barbecue on?" Maggie questioned.

"I thought I did but I don't see any switches for the gas." Ryan answered.

"That's because it's not a gas barbecue." Maggie told him.

"What other kind of barbecues can you get?" Ryan rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, readjusting his beanie at the same time.

"A proper one," Maggie answered. "You know, with coal and matches," Maggie picked up the matches from the side of the barbecue and handed them to Ryan. She lifted up the grill rack and gestured down to the ground. Ryan picked up the bag of coal and placed it on the barbecue. "Light the bag and it'll get the coal going." Maggie told him.

Ryan took a match from the box and stuck it, lighting the bag in a couple of places, causing it to start showing a couple of little orange flames. Maggie put the grill rack back down. "So now what?" Ryan asked.

"We wait for the flames to go down and the coals to get hot then we bring the food out." Maggie told him. Ryan gave a little nod as he pursed his lips.

"You know, Mrs Danvers," Ryan looked shy all of a sudden. "You don't have to worry about me," Ryan said. "I understand that you'll be protective of your little sister, but I really like her, and I'd never do anything to hurt her," Ryan said. "I'm not Kyle and I'm definitely not a Jared," Ryan exhaled nervously. "I'd never get her into pot or drinking and I'd not leave her if I got her pregnant. I'd be there for her. 110 per cent. I'd be by her side," Ryan assured Maggie. Maggie gave a little smile and was about to talk, when Ryan spoke again. "Not that I can get her pregnant because we're not having sex. We're taking it slow. Getting to know really know each other."

Maggie cleared her throat. It did seem like maybe Ava was third time lucky and had picked out a decent guy this time. "I can see you are one of the goods ones," Maggie told him, Ryan giving a smile at the compliment. "But one thing, Ryan," Maggie said, Ryan looking at her, a little intrigued as to what she'd say. "Don't call me Mrs Danvers, it's Maggie."

"Maggie, right. Sorry." Ryan swallowed, before Maggie and Ryan both looked around as Ava came outside in a pair of black demin shorts and a blue vest top.

"Nice to see you've dropped the hoodies." Maggie murmured.

"Yeah well it's getting hot," Ava told her sister. "She's not being embarrassing, is she?" Ava wondered what Maggie and Ryan had been talking about. "Or is she giving you the whole, don't ever hurt my sister talk?" Ava said as she looked to Ryan.

"I'm just getting to know my little sisters boyfriend." Maggie said, answering Ava.

Ava looked a little uncertain. "You want a drink?" Ava questioned, looking back to Ryan who nodded in response.

"I'd love a drink too," Maggie answered. "I'll have a beer please." Maggie told her sister. Maggie had gotten some beers to have with the barbecue to celebrate Hayden's homecoming.

"Can Ryan and I have a beer?" Ava questioned, a hopeful grin on her face. "Just to celebrate Hayden being home with you."

"Sure you can," Maggie answered, the grin on Ava's face getting bigger. "In 5 years time you can drink all the beer you want," Maggie told her, and Ava frowned. "There's plenty mountain dew there for you, Ava or there's cola's, apple juice, orange juice or an endless supply of good old water."

Ava sighed before looking to Ryan. "You want to come pick something." Ava said, and Ryan nodded as he followed Ava back into the house.

* * *

Alex walked into the bedroom, smiling at the scene of her wife with their baby. "She's finally sleeping." Alex yawned as she walked over to the bed where Maggie and Hayden were chilling, after finally getting Emmi to sleep, hours later than she normally would.

"Aw she's just excited that Hayden is home," Maggie said, looking down to Hayden who was trying to suck on her shirt. "I think she is hungry," Maggie laughed. "Sorry baby but you are not going to get anything from there."

Alex glanced at the digital clock on the bed side table. "She's due a feed in about 20 minutes," Alex said. "But I guess if you are getting hungry we better feed you now, huh little Jelly?" Alex lightly rubbed Hayden's little head. "You want me to go get a bottle and you can feed her?" Alex pointed out of the bedroom.

"No, it's fine. You just do it," Maggie told her. Alex lifted her vest top up and unclipped her nursing bra, before taking Hayden into her arms, positioning her for a feed. Hayden latched on immediately, taking the offering. "It's good to be home, isn't it?" Maggie questioned. "I mean, having Hayden home with us." Maggie added, her finger lightly rubbing Hayden's hand.

"Yeah," Alex smiled, looking down to her daughter. "She's almost 5 weeks old and she…." Alex pursed her lips. "Well she still shouldn't be born but -"

"Alex, c'mon, don't keep doing this to yourself." Maggie told her, lightly rubbing her arm. She hated how much Alex was still blaming herself for Hayden's early arrival.

"No, no, I…I'm not doing anything," Alex protested. "I just mean that she's here. Our little Jellybean is here, and she might be tiny but she's prefect." Alex sounded like she was going to well up.

"And she's not going to be tiny forever," Maggie said. "And I bet it won't be long till we can't believe how big she's getting," Maggie spoke softly, staring at her daughter as she fed. "Hmm these tiny baby sleepsuits may be too big for her right now, but I bet it's not long till we need to go up a size."

"To what, newborn?" Alex questioned.

"Well it's still a size up and it'll mean she is growing," Maggie noted, Alex giving a little nod. "Besides, like you said, she is our little Jellybean and she's absolutely perfect," Maggie looked absolutely besotted as she glanced down at her again. "In fact, so perfect that I think you need to make us another one of these tiny perfect humans."

"Excuse me?" Alex sounded shocked.

"I'm not saying we go do it tomorrow," Maggie told her. "I just mean, in a year or two we should have another one of these perfect little cuties." Maggie said.

"A few years ago, you didn't want any kids and now you are talking about us having a third when little Jelly isn't even 5 weeks old?" Alex questioned.

"I'm just saying, in the future we should get you making more of these," Maggie replied. "I mean, Emmi is a wonderful kid and this little one is going to be amazing too," Maggie told her. "We do this kid thing pretty well, you know." Maggie added, Alex giving a little chuckle.

"Right, well let's just keep that conversation for the future," Alex said, looking around to her wife. She knew Maggie was in the new baby glow stage and she did find it rather sweet how much she'd taken to motherhood which was something that was once a deal breaker. "Maybe see how we do with this baby first," Alex said, and Maggie nodded, her lips pursed. "Besides, don't you want to get a 4-legged hairy baby next?" Alex questioned, a dog always on the plans after Jelly arrived.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "I can't wait for Toby the golden retriever to arrive." Maggie gave a cheeky grin.

"Remember who just carried and birthed this little girl," Alex told her. "I think I should be getting my little cuddly Gertrude," Alex said. "I mean, where is my push present?"

"A push present," Maggie laughed. "Like you are bothered about a push present," Maggie said as they looked over to their door as it opened, Emmi coming into the room. "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

"I just wanted to make sure Hayden Grace was still here." Emmi said, loitering by the door.

"She's here," Alex answered, looking down to Hayden briefly who was still feeding. "She's home for good now."

Emmi gave a little smile. "You can come across." Maggie told her, Emmi running over and jumping up onto the bed, crawling across to her mothers, trying to push herself in between them. Maggie moved to the side a little, letting Emmi in the space.

"Can we play a game?" Emmi questioned, looking from Maggie to Alex and back again.

"No, we can't play a game," Maggie told her. "It's almost 10pm. You should be in bed, asleep." Maggie glanced up at Alex.

"She was nodding off after I read her about a million stories," Alex mumbled, and Maggie chuckled. "How about when Hayden is finished her feed you can give her a little cuddle then it's back to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Emmi answered. "Tomorrow can we go the playpark with her?" Emmi questioned. "Or oh…can we take her to the aquarium?" Emmi sounded rather excited at that idea. "She would love to see all the fish." Emmi said, also nodding her head as she spoke, somewhat trying to strengthen her comment.

"We'll see." Maggie answered. Maggie only had a few days left before she really did need to go back to work, so she actually did like the sound of a family trip to the aquarium, wanting to spend as much quality time with her family as she could, before going back to work.

* * *

 **Thoughts/reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**So, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Maggie woke to the sounds of Hayden's cries. She looked to the side, seeing Alex was about to get out of bed. "I'll go," Maggie put her hand out, stopping Alex from moving any further. "You did it the last two nights," Maggie yawned as she got out of the bed and walked through to the nursery. Hayden was now 6 months old and she usually slept right through till morning, but over the last week or so, she'd been waking up a couple of times through the night, which they both hoped was just a short phase. "Hey Jelly girl," Maggie spoke softly as she looked into the cot. "What's the tears for?" Maggie questioned. She put her hand into the cot, lightly rubbing over Hayden's tummy, trying to soothe her this way before picking her up. "Shh baby, go back to sleep," Maggie rubbed her tummy again, but the cries weren't lessening. "Oh, my Jelly girl," Maggie lifted her into her arms and walked over to the rocking chair. She sat down and gently rocked back and forth as she started singing to Hayden. _"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight,"_ Maggie put Hayden's little hand in hers as she sang. _"I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry,"_ This song always calmed Hayden down. The Disney soundtrack was always on in the car curtesy of Emmi and this was the song that Hayden reacted to the most. The song that could always settle her. _"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,"_ Maggie kept rocking as she sang, Hayden's cries lessening. _"This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more,"_ Maggie looked up as she heard footsteps and saw Alex standing in the doorway. She looked back down to Hayden as she continued with the song. _"You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here, in my heart, always."_ Maggie stopped singing, looking back up to Alex.

"I heard you singing through the monitor. I love it when you sing to her." Alex's hand was on her chest, her eyes locked on Maggie gently rocking their daughter.

"I'm not as good as you." Maggie murmured.

"Well Hayden seems to like it," Alex walked further into the nursery. Hayden had stopped crying and was drifting back to sleep in Maggie's arms. She knelt down in front of them, her hand lightly rubbing her daughters arm. "You've soothed her back to sleep." Alex said.

"Or she's sleeping because she doesn't want to hear my singing." Maggie mumbled, looking down to Hayden who looked all content, cuddled up against her.

"Stop," Alex told her. "She loves it when you sing her that song," Alex smiled softly. She loved the bond that Maggie and Hayden already had. "Anyways, she is sleeping, so how about you put her back in the cot and then come back to bed." Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively as she spoke, her hands going down to Maggie's knee, rubbing it softly.

"You going to make it worth my while?" Maggie questioned, her lips etching into a cheeky grin.

"Well, I'm just saying, we are both awake, the girls are sleeping," Alex moved out of the way, letting Maggie get up. She watched her as she placed Hayden back down in the cot. "Maybe, we could give each other an early Christmas present." Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind her, her hands resting on her stomach as she kissed the crook of her neck.

"An early Christmas present?" Maggie questioned, bringing her hands up and resting them on top of Alex's. "What makes you think I've got you anything?" Maggie teased.

"Well, I already got the best present ever the day you became my wife." Alex whispered, before she kissed her neck again, her hands lightly pushing on her wife, so she was against her even more.

"Oh Danvers," Maggie chuckled as she managed to wriggle out of her wife's grasp and turn herself around to face her. "You don't need to say things like that to get me into bed," Maggie told her. "Maybe you can just bat those eyelashes at me and give me a kiss," Maggie suggested, and Alex chuckled before she complied, batting her eyelashes then leaning down and giving her a wife a kiss on the lips. "Mmm yeah, that's going to work." Maggie murmured before they kissed again. Alex started walking out of the room, pulling her wife with her as the kisses intensified as they went back into their room, Maggie kicking the door shut with the foot, the kissing becoming even more passionate as they started pulling at each other's pyjamas as they made their way over to the bed.

* * *

Emmi looked up as the doorbell rang. "Grandma," Emmi jumped up to her feet and ran out of the living room, seeing Eliza walking into the house. Eliza was now living in National City. She worked part-time at the DEO and had her own 3 bedroomed apartment on the waterfront, so there was plenty room for when the girls slept over. She didn't want to get rid of the Midvale house though, so she was currently renting it out to a family. "Merry Christmas." Emmi jumped up, Eliza lifting her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas darling," Eliza gave Emmi a kiss before she put her down, Emmi running back into the living room, as Eliza followed after her. "Good morning. Merry Christmas everyone," Eliza looked around the room. Ava was sitting on the couch doing something on her phone, Alex was clearing away wrapping paper Emmi had excitedly thrown away as she was opening her presents, Maggie was sitting on the floor, Hayden on her knee, Maggie shaking a rabbit rattle of Hayden's keeping her entertained, and Emmi had gone back to opening her presents. Eliza heard an echo of 'Merry Christmases' back to her before she looked across to Alex. She gave her a little nod and Alex smiled. Eliza had brought over a gift Alex had gotten for Maggie, or well, the whole family really. "Garage," Eliza mouthed as Alex put more torn up wrapping paper into the bag. "So, Emmi what time did you get your mums up this morning?"

"Uh…" Emmi shrugged.

"Oh at like 6.15 she wandered through to our bedroom with Hayden in her arms." Maggie yawned.

"But you didn't let me open my presents for ages." Emmi frowned.

"It wasn't that long. She started at 7.30," Alex also yawned as she glanced at her watch. It was just after 8am, Emmi taking her time to open her presents and also, she was opening Hayden's as well. "Ava was super excited to be woken up this early, weren't you?" Alex grinned cheekily. Emmi also going down to the basement to wake her auntie up.

"Oh yeah." Ava mumbled.

Eliza chuckled as she walked over and looked down to Hayden. She was wearing a Christmas sleepsuit, Hayden looking like she was a little elf. "Aww how's my little Christmas elf?" Eliza questioned as she lifted her granddaughter into her arms, Hayden giving her a smile. "Look at all these cool baby toys you've got huh?" Eliza looked to Hayden's gifts, but Hayden didn't look bothered, of course far too young to understand anything.

"Sorry we couldn't keep her from opening things before you got here." Maggie apologised. Eliza was coming around at 8 to see Emmi open her gifts, but Emmi had been up early and couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh it's okay. She's bound to be excited to see what Santa brought her." Eliza rubbed Hayden's back as she cuddled into her.

"Grandma, I got a bike," Emmi shrieked. "And a mermaid Barbie castle and new mermaid Barbies and a new colouring set and just so much." Emmi sounded thrilled already and she still had to open gifts.

"Woah you are a lucky girl, huh?" Eliza questioned, and Emmi nodded, a grin on her face.

"Yeah and….oh," Emmi picked up a book she'd received, part of her gift from Kara. "I got this book on different cupcake recipes that me and Mama are going to make." Emmi showed Eliza the book.

"Well that's cool because you like baking huh?" Eliza questioned, and Emmi nodded.

"Right Emmi, you can finish opening those presents later," Alex told her. "I want everyone to come with me," Alex said. Everyone – except Eliza – looked rather confused but they did as they were told, walking out of the living room and following Alex through to the door to the garage.

"Why are we here Mum?" Emmi questioned.

"There's a Christmas present in here." Alex answered.

"For me?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "It's kinda for Mama but at the same time it's for the whole family." Alex said. Emmi screwed her face up as she looked around the room, feeling confused.

"Where is it?" Emmi questioned.

"Oh my…." Maggie grabbed Alex's arm as she saw the playpen that was at the end of the garage. It was a big double garage, but they always kept their cars out on the driveway, so the garage was used for storage, more so now that the basement was Ava's room.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Ava said, looking around the garage.

"Alex," Maggie gushed as a golden retriever puppy peeked it's head up from inside the playpen. "You got me Toby." Maggie ran over, all excited and lifted the puppy into her arms.

"Woah a puppy," Emmi ran across after her mama, Ava following. "Let me see." Emmi pulled on Maggie, Maggie bending down so Emmi could clap her. Alex and Eliza walked over, Hayden still in Eliza's arms.

"Aww babe," Maggie puckered her lips and Alex leaned down and gave Maggie a kiss. "You got the puppy I wanted."

"Hmmm," Alex nodded, smiling as her family patted the puppy. "But I couldn't get you a boy one," Alex said. "There was only one boy in the litter and he was already gone when I got there, so I don't think you will want to stick with the name Toby."

"So we have another girl?" Emmi questioned.

"Well it's kinda cool though," Maggie said, her attention on the puppy as she licked her face. "We are a family of strong girls."

"Yeah," Emmi grinned. "What will we name her?"

"What about Lola?" Ava suggested as she clapped her, the puppy's attention now on her, trying to lick at her hand as she clapped her. "Or Bella?"

"I think Mum should pick," Maggie said, as she looked back up to her wife. "As a thank you for getting us the puppy."

"You know what name I'll pick," Alex told her. "You sure you want to let me name her?" Alex questioned, and Maggie nodded as she stood up, the dog all excited and running between Ava and Emmi, loving all the attention.

"I mean she looks like a Gertrude," Maggie told her. "Or well, let's say Trudi," Maggie suggested, and Alex nodded as she gave a little smile. Maggie leaned up and placed a kiss on Alex's lips. "Thank you."

"Eww the dog has been licking your face." Alex pulled a face of disgust.

"Not my lips," Maggie shook her head, looking down to the girls as they were playing with the dog. Ava had taken the rope toy out of the playpen and was pulling on one end as Trudi had the other in her mouth, trying to get it from Ava. Eliza had bent down and was showing Hayden the dog, Hayden's eyes widening as she was following her as she fought for the toy. "Aww look at her, she's so cute." Maggie gushed as she watched the girls playing with the puppy.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Alex wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Merry Christmas." Maggie said it back as they stood in the embrace, watching the newest member of their family as she was still trying to get the rope toy from Ava.

* * *

Kara, Neil, J'onn and Winn had joined them for Christmas dinner. Trudi's bed had been brought into the living room, and she was currently sound asleep, all curled up by the fire. Hayden was also having a nap up in the cot, but everyone else was sitting around the table in the kitchen, enjoying a Christmas dinner that had been prepared by Eliza and Maggie. "So, how did you manage to keep that a secret?" Kara questioned.

"Well for one, I didn't tell Emmi," Alex said, causing a few chuckles. Emmi wasn't a good secret keeper and if Alex had told her about the puppy, she would be sure to spill to Maggie, even if it would only be an accident. "And I guess, I can just be sneaky," Alex shrugged. "Uhm, I had a look and picked her a few weeks ago and she was old enough to leave on Monday, so she's actually spent a few days at Grandma's house already," Alex said, looking over to Eliza who was taking a drink of her wine. "She brought her round this morning and hid her in the garage." Alex said.

"How did you find it looking after a puppy?" J'onn questioned.

"I'll tell you it was harder than having the girls over," Eliza said. "She just wants to look at everything and then there's the fact she's not toilet trained and she's to not be outside yet," Eliza shook her head. "But now she's here and I'm happy to look after her again," Eliza informed them. "After she is toilet trained." Eliza added, before taking another drink of her wine.

"Aww poor Trudi," Maggie pouted. "I'm glad she can't hear that Grandma doesn't want her back yet," Maggie said. "Imagine if she said that about Hayden. She's not toilet trained either. Do you want to wait till she can go potty on her own before you have her again?"

"Oh no," Eliza shook her head. "I would never say that about Hayden. She -"

"She's just winding you up, Mum," Alex looked across the table to her mother. "Thank you again for having Trudi for a few days."

"Mama can I go check on Gertrude and make sure she is okay?" Emmi questioned.

"Yes," Maggie nodded as she reached for her wine. They'd finished their main meal and were having a bit of a break before dessert. Emmi jumped down from the chair and ran through to the living room. "Aww look how excited she is about the puppy." Maggie looked to her wife, all gooey eyed.

"We'll see if she is still as excited in a few years time when she is old enough to take her for a quick walk." Alex murmured.

"True," Maggie nodded. "But right now we've got Ava for that." Maggie grinned as she looked across to her sister, who was way to engrossed in something on her phone.

"Huh, what about me?" Ava looked up from the screen for a moment.

"They were just talking about how good of a dog walker you are going to be." Winn laughed as he reached for his beer. Ava screwed her face up before looking back down to her phone.

"Ava stop being so rude and put your phone away at the table," Maggie told her. "You can text Ryan later."

"It's Lily, actually," Ava said. "Ryan doesn't have any signal out in the mountains." Ava frowned. Ryan was spending Christmas with his family at his Grandmothers place and she lived out near a small town at the bottom of some mountains, so Ava hadn't been in touch with him for a few days.

"Don't they have a landline?" Neil questioned. "Old school I know, but when I was your age landlines were still all the range."

"Well I dunno," Ava shrugged as she did as she was told and put her phone away. "But you can't text on a landline, can you?" Ava questioned.

"Well no," Neil answered. "But you can do this thing called talking, like what we are doing right now. You know, it's what phones are actually for."

Kara stifled a laugh. "Speaking of phones, aren't you supposed to phone your mother around about now?" Kara questioned. Neil glanced at his watch and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Neil didn't sound to thrilled about that. "She'll just go on about how lovely New York is at Christmas and that I should be there," Neil rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Neil's parents had gone out to New York to visit his sister and her husband for the holidays. Neil would usually go with them, but this year he'd opted to stay in National City with Kara, wanting to spend their first Christmas together. "Excuse me." Neil excused himself then left the room.

"What, so he gets to go on his phone?" Ava frowned.

"One, he is a guest," Alex told her. "Two, he is an adult, and three, he left the table." Alex said.

"Well if that's an option," Ava stood up. "I'll be back for dessert." Ava said already looking at her phone again before she'd even left the kitchen.

"She's gotten so rude since turning 17." Maggie shook her head.

"Oh, she's just being a teenager," Eliza said. "And we are just talking and it's normal for her to want to talk to her friends."

"Yeah but she should want to talk to us," Winn said. "We are super cool."

Kara choked on her mouthful of wine and J'onn laugh. "You keep thinking that, Schott." J'onn said as Emmi came back into the room, Trudi coming in behind her and going over to her water bowl, taking a drink.

"She's hot Mama," Emmi said. "She was loving the fire."

"Aww yeah I bet it was keeping her nice and cosy." Maggie said, glancing over to the window. It hadn't snowed, but it was rather cold and frosty out.

"Yeah," Emmi walked over to the table, walking around to J'onn. "Papa J'onn, after dessert will you and Mr Winn play my new Disney Princess game with me?" Emmi questioned. "I got it for my Christmas."

"Uh…" J'onn cleared his throat.

"Of course we'll play your Disney Princess game with you." Winn told her.

"And Mr Neil too?" Emmi questioned, looking over to his seat and frowning when she saw he wasn't there.

"Yeah, he'll play with you." Kara answered, and Emmi smiled, as Hayden's cries could be heard from the baby monitor.

"Oh baby is up," Alex said. "I'll be right back," Alex left the room and walked up the stairs, going into the nursery. "You have a good nap Jelly girl?" Alex questioned as she looked down into the cot, Hayden smiling up at her. "You want to come down and see everyone now?" Alex questioned lifting her daughter into her arms, placing a kiss on her temple. "Do you think Mama will be getting you some milk ready now you are awake?" Alex questioned. "I bet you are hungry, huh?" Alex walked down the stairs, and back into the kitchen, seeing Maggie was indeed heating up a bottle for Hayden. "Oh you are back already, that was a quick call." Alex said, seeing Neil was getting himself, J'onn and Winn another beer.

"They went to some Christmas Day carol concert thing, I dunno," Neil shrugged as he walked over to the table. "She's going to phone me back later." Neil said, seeing maybe his parents weren't missing him being there too much after all. Neil handed a beer to J'onn and Winn before looking back to Hayden. "I can't believe how much she's grown since I saw her last." Neil said, looking to Hayden. Hayden was still small for 6 months on account of her early arrival, but she was catching up with where she should be. Alex was pleased things with Neil and Kara were working out, because she had Neil to reassure her she was still doing well.

"You want to take her?" Alex questioned. Neil nodded as he took Hayden in his arms, Hayden staring at the bottle of beer. "Your bottle is coming little one," Neil told her as he looked over to Maggie who was checking the temperature of the milk. Hayden didn't like it that warm, but she didn't like it just out of the fridge, so it didn't take that long to heat her milk. Maggie had put some onto her wrist to check if it was okay for her then she licked it off.

"Eww did you just lick that?" Winn scrunched his face up.

"Yeah, I don't want to burn my baby," Maggie answered as she walked over with the bottle. "Do you want to feed her?" Maggie questioned, seeing as Neil was holding her.

"Sure." Neil nodded. Maggie took the beer bottle from Neil and gave him the milk bottle instead. Neil walked over to the chair and sat down, putting the bottle into Hayden's mouth.

"But isn't that Alex's breast milk?" Winn questioned, and Maggie nodded as she and Alex sat back down at the table. "Eww." Winn said again, clearly disgusted at the thought.

"What's wrong with that?" Kara answered. "She's her wife. I'm pretty sure she's done worse to her than taste her breast milk."

"Kara," Alex gasped. "Mum is here," Alex looked embarrassed. "And J'onn."

"And our seven-year-old." Maggie added, looking to Eliza and J'onn who were staying quiet in that moment.

"What?" Emmi looked a little confused. "What does Auntie K mean?" Emmi questioned.

"Nothing sweetie," Maggie shook her head. "How about you go get Ava and tell her to come for some dessert?" Maggie questioned. Emmi looked like she was about to ask what Kara meant again before she ran out of the kitchen, Trudi getting up and following after her.

"You want a hand babe?" Alex questioned, looking up to her wife as she stood up from the table.

"No, it's okay," Maggie told her. "I'll sort it," Maggie said. "Besides, this just means that you get to do all the washing up." Maggie gave her a cheeky grin before walking over to the kitchen and starting to prepare dessert for everyone. She glanced over to the table over in the dining area and smiled as conversation started up again. There would have been a time when Maggie dreaded Christmas, a time to be with family, but now, it was her favourite holiday because she had the most amazing family around her.

* * *

Everyone had eventually gone home, and Ava had gone down to her room, leaving Maggie and Alex with the girls – and the dog – in the living room. Emmi was extremely tired, but she was fighting to stay up, rolling a ball across the floor as Trudi fetched it and brought it back to her so she could roll it away again. Hayden was laying on Maggie's chest, sound asleep, as Maggie was leaning her head against Alex's shoulder. "We should really take her to bed," Alex said, rubbing Hayden's back. "Well, both of these girls should be in bed, but Hayden should be sleeping in her cot."

"Aww but she's all comfy and cuddled against her Mama," Maggie said, her hand rubbing Hayden's back this time. "You want to move her and disrupt her?" Maggie questioned.

"You going to sit here with her all night?" Alex questioned. "That's her hopefully down for the night."

"Hmm but if the last couple weeks are anything to go by she'll get up at 1.19 then again at 4.03." Maggie said, very precisely, but it was pretty much bang on the same time every night that she'd started to wake.

"True," Alex chuckled, her eyes down on her baby girl. "Aww I hate that she is growing up so quickly. Where have these last 6 months gone?"

"I know," Maggie murmured. "But she's still so precious and she's gonna start learning more things soon and it'll be cool when she is running around and talking and being a little toddler." Maggie noted.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Alex smiled as Emmi came over to them.

"Why has Gertrude stopped playing?" Emmi questioned, looking rather sad that her fun game was over with.

"Well she is just a puppy. She'll get tired and need lots of sleep to grow into a big doggy." Alex told her, seeing Trudi had gone over to her bed and had curled herself up into a ball.

"Like Hayden?" Emmi questioned and Alex and Maggie both nodded. It had take a while, but the Grace had eventually dropped when Emmi said her little sisters name. "She's a baby and she needed lots of sleep to grow into a big girl."

"That's right." Maggie nodded.

"Okay, well can we play again in the morning?" Emmi questioned.

"Of course you can." Alex told her, Emmi smiling.

"She is a really cool puppy," Emmi looked thrilled with the new arrival to the Danvers household. "I'm so glad you got her for us Mummy." Emmi grinned.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, huh?" Alex looked to Trudi who was fast asleep before looking to her daughter. "Right, don't you think you should be going up to bed?" Alex questioned.

Emmi frowned. "But I am having a nice time with you down here," Emmi told them. "We could stay up really late because it's Christmas."

"It's already really late." Alex told her daughter.

"Well really, really, super late," Emmi clasped her hands together, like she was praying. "Please let me stay up. We can watch a movie."

Alex and Maggie glanced at each other. They both knew there was every chance Emmi would fall asleep before they even got half way through the movie. Alex gave a little nod, her gaze still on Maggie. "Okay then. Since its Christmas." Maggie looked to Emmi who cheered before she ran over to the DVD cabinet.

"Pick a Christmas movie, Emmi." Alex suggested.

"No, no, no, no, no," Emmi shook her head. "I got my movie already." Emmi pulled it out and showed the DVD case to her mums.

"The Little Mermaid. Of course." Maggie murmured as Emmi ran over to the DVD player and put it in, before picking up the remote and going over to the couch. She gave the remote to Alex who turned the TV on and put it onto the right channel for the DVD player and hit the play button. Alex put the remote on the arm of the couch, just as Emmi climbed up and got herself comfy on Alex's knee. Maggie put her head back down onto Alex's shoulder as they got comfy, the family sitting together to watch a movie, Maggie and Alex always going to enjoy moments like this with their children.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to those who read and those who left the reviews. I really appreciate them as they can help me with where I take the stories. I'm hopefully going to have a sequel to this one for you as I love writing this family, but I'm still running idea's through my head right now, but keep a look out!**


End file.
